Beauty and the Beast
by LilOrchidJenny
Summary: Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior, is the Beast of the WWE. Vicious and cruel, he'll do anything to get his hands on John Cena's WWE Championship. But that's not all he has his sights set on. For when he proposes a match, not only does he want to win the title, but also John's assistant, Alina. Unfortunately for him, this Beauty isn't about to play by his rules. . .
1. An Idea

So _Beauty and the Beast_ was on Disney last night. It's my favorite movie. Has been since I was a little girl.

Anyway, while I was watching it I began to get an idea. As the movie went on the idea formed and took shape.

I want to do a modern version of _B&B_ but with our very own Celtic Warrior as the Beast. It would take place during his heel run, when he was facing John Cena for the WWE Championship.

That's not to say I'm stopping _Luck of the Irish_. In fact, I'm still very committed to it. But when an idea hits me like this, and inspiration strikes, I really like to capitalize on it.

So here's where you guys come in. If you think it sounds like a good idea let me know. I already have the first two chapters outlined (hey, I had to do _something _at work today besides, ya know, actually work :P). If you guys are all for it I'll start working on the first chapter and, hopefully, get it posted in the next few days.

If not, it's back to _Luck of the Irish_ at full force.

Please let me know either way. :)

All the best,

LOJ


	2. 1: I Want Her

_ Once upon a time, in the grand kingdom of the WWE, there lived a warrior. A Celtic Warrior, to be exact. Though his given name was Sheamus O'Shaunessy, those in the kingdom spoke of him by other names:_

_ Barbarian._

_ Savage._

Beast.

_He lived up to those monikers when he was in the ring. For he ruthlessly decimate his opponents with brutality and force. And all with a cold smile upon his lips._

_ Outside of the ring he was just as bad. He was hard and cruel, caring for no one and expecting no compassion in return. He knew only rage, believed only in the fight. _

_ A man alone, his solitude was his shield. He kept it close to him, never allowing anyone to get near._

_ But one night the beast came upon a woman. A beauty whose heart eclipsed her outward appearance. She had grown up knowing only love and consideration. She ruled her life with honesty and kindness._

_ Fate and circumstances brought the pair together but could the beauty get close enough to the beast to break through his walls and heal his heart?_

_ Or would he remain forever forlorn?_

.

.

.

.

.

Alina Broderick stood backstage at _Raw_'s latest show. Her eyes were locked on the monitor, watching as John Cena faced off against Batista.

Her teeth worried her bottom lip, her arms crossed over her chest. She flinched as she watched the mammoth wrestler knock the champion to the ground.

Batista turned his attention to the crowd, arms raised high in the air. The expression of triumphant written across his face was undeniable.

He turned back to the fallen man and grabbed a hold of his neck, dragging him to his feet. He went to set him up for the Batista Bomb when John suddenly rolled under him, knocking him to the ground. The fans began to cheer as the other man instantly locked on the STF.

"Yes!" Ali shouted, arms rising in the air.

A few of the crew and a couple of the wrestlers took notice of her and began to smile or laugh. But she paid them no heed. She was too engrossed in the match.

John tightened his hold, his face going red with strain. Batista cried out in pain, his free leg beating against the canvas. His hand was shaking and it was obvious that the larger man was fighting not to tap out and end the agony he was in.

Somehow, someway, Batista managed to crawl over to the ropes. His hand reached out and he seized it.

Disbelief and frustration welled up in John and he had no choice but to break the hold. He rolled away and went to his knees, his mind racing. Across the ring his opponent was also starting to rise.

Ali let out a sigh, just as disappointed as the champion. He had been so close!

John rose and turned around, ready to get back in it, when unexpectedly Batista launched himself at the man, nailing him with a spear.

He crashed to the mat with thunderous force and the larger man wasted no time in covering him.

The ref slid onto the mat and began to beat his hand against the canvas. One! Two!

At the last second John kicked out and the fans' cheering grew. Ali brought her clasped hands to her mouth, both nervous and excited.

Batista cried out in rage, beating his hand against the canvas. John rolled over towards a corner, leaning back against the bottom ring ropes. He looked over at his opponent, fatigue and the realization of how close he had come to losing setting in.

Batista got to his feet and crossed over to the downed man. He pulled him to his feet before kneeling down and driving his immense shoulder into the champion's gut. John cried out, hunching over in pain. The monster did it again, and again John grunted.

Batista stood up and picked up the other man, sitting him on the top rope. He climbed up after him, nailing him with a few open hand shots on his neck. John swayed at the blows.

The bigger man wrapped an arm around John's neck, setting up for a Superplex. He was just about to execute it when John put him in a head lock, stopping him. Batista somehow managed to work his way out of it. His hands came up and locked with John's and suddenly there was a test of strength right there on the ropes.

They struggled, each man trying to get the better of the other. Without warning John planted his head against the other man's, causing Batista to stagger. Surprisingly, though, he remained on the ropes. He did it again and again the big man was rocked.

The fans' cheers went through the roof as he did it a third time. Batista's grip loosened, the other man woozy. John sat back down on the ropes and launched a big hand at his jaw, finally causing the mammoth to fall back onto the canvas.

Going with the momentum, the champion stood up. The fans also rose to their feet as he waved his hand in front of his face. They screamed in joy as they realized what he was going to do.

Ali's eyes widened. Surely he wouldn't. . .

Suddenly the champion launched himself off of the top rope, delivering the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He drilled his fist into the other man's forehead. Batista immediately climbed to his feet, hand gripping his now injured head.

John was on him in a flash, putting him on his shoulders for the Attitude Adjustment. He was just about to launch him when Batista made him stagger to the ropes. The larger man then grabbed a hold of the top one, halting the move.

They began to struggle and somehow Batista managed to get his legs around John's neck. He came to a standing position and, wrapping his powerful arms around John's waist, lifted him up for a Batista Bomb.

Ali gasped as John's back was planted into the canvas. She had to turn away, unable to watch the scene any longer.

She could hear the ref's hand slap the mat. One! Two!

The crowd came back to life and she turned back to the monitor. A grateful smile came over her when she discovered that the champion had kicked out once again. Batista was absolutely stunned.

As the champion rolled away the larger wrestler buried his hand in his hands, leaning over the mat. He was rocked to his very core.

Batista eventually rose to his feet, staring hatefully down at the man who had taken his best move and kept coming. John crawled over to him, ever determined. He started to climb to his feet when the massive wrestler seized him, again setting him up for another Batista Bomb.

Miraculously, John managed to slip out of it. He again tried to go for the Attitude Adjustment. And once more Batista slipped away. He scooped the champion up, meaning to slam him to the mat. John twisted around until he was on his feet and it was Batista being held high on his shoulder. He got the large man across both of his shoulders and threw him to the canvas for the AA.

Batista hit with thunderous force and John jumped on him for the cover. One! Two!

And Batista kicked out!

"No!" Ali cried out, hands going to her hair. She couldn't believe it!

As the fans' screaming rained down on them, the two men collapsed in the ring. Both were breathing hard and trying to get a second wind.

Ali worried that John might not have anything left in him. She knew he was strong, she knew he was determined. But what if the will of his body wasn't as great as the will of his heart?

"Come on, John." she murmured, "Please, come on. You can do this. Get up. Get up and win this."

John sat up and she felt her heart soar. He got to his feet and she felt the air leave her body.

He climbed out of the ring and slowly up to the top rope. He launched himself at the wrestler when Batista managed to grab him in mid leap. He slammed the man onto the mat and Ali felt her heart lurch.

He quickly dragged John to his feet and got him ready for the Batista Bomb. At the last second, though, John somehow managed to climb over him and to the canvas. He flipped the massive wrestler onto the ground and grabbed a hold of his leg, putting him in the STF.

The champion was practically screaming as he strained to keep the hold on. Batista struggled, fighting to reach the ropes.

But he had no more fight left in him and he tapped out. John had won!

As his music hit and the WWE Champion rose to his feet in victory, Ali found herself beginning to beam. She couldn't have felt more proud.

For the past six months she had been traveling with him, working as his assistant. A position the WWE had insisted on, given how hectic and chaotic John's life could get from time-to-time.

At first he wasn't receptive to the idea, stating that he could handle things just fine. Also she suspected, but would never tell him, that he didn't feel comfortable with someone working for him, taking care of his day-to-day business.

But soon he had begun to warm up to the idea and the two eventually grew to be very good friends. Nothing romantic, John and Ali saw each other more as siblings than anything else.

She knew there were rumors going around about them being an item. It seemed that any time a man and woman hung around one another for a long period of time in the WWE rumors would instantly start up, citing that they were dating. But she didn't care. She knew what John was to her. They were free to think whatever they wanted.

Suddenly John's music abruptly cut out and the champion looked towards the stage. Ali's eyes began to widen as she spotted WWE's resident Irishman, Sheamus, step out.

Imposing and powerful, the Celtic Warrior began to make his way down to ringside. At the sight of him the assistant felt trepidation well up inside of her. Though she was sure John could hold his own, he had just been in a grueling match and Sheamus was. . .well, it was no secret that Sheamus was considered an unrelenting animal in the ring.

The Irishman walked up the steps and came into the ring, going over to stand practically nose-to-nose with the champion. To his credit John didn't appear nervous. He simply gave the other man a grin.

Sheamus offered his own smirk, though his held no warmth.

"Ah just wanted to come out here to tell ya congratulations on yer match." the Celtic Warrior stated, clearly not meaning a word of it.

"Thanks." John nodded, adding dryly, "I know just how much you mean that, Sheamus."  
"And now that yer finished with Batista there." Sheamus' grin grew, "Maybe it's time we talked about when Ah get me own title shot."

John looked out at the crowd, eyebrow arched. There was mischief dancing in his eyes and Ali bit her lip, instantly nervous.

_Don't test him, John_, she silently told the champion, _Not now._

"Hey, if you want a match that's fine." John shrugged at him, "I have no problems giving you one."

Sheamus grew triumphant. This was easier than he thought.

"_If _you can beat Randy Orton at _Survivor Series _to become the Number One Contender." John added.

The smile vanished from the Celtic Warrior's lips. His face grew red, his eyes narrowing in growing rage.

"By right Ah should already be the Number One Contender!" he bellowed in anger.

Again John shrugged, "Well see that's where you and Randy have a problem. Because he thinks the same thing.

"But like I said," the champion went on, "Face him at _Survivor Series_, win and you come find me."

Sheamus wanted to hit him. He wanted to drive his fists into the other man again and again until he was nothing left but blood and broken bones.

He felt his temper begin to rise. Soon it was boiling, almost out of control.

Instantly he launched himself at John, his fist crashing into the other man's jaw. John staggered back for a second before returning the blow with one of his own. Soon it was an all out war, fists flying back and forth.

It got to the point where John came charging at the other man, clotheslineing him out onto the floor. Sheamus spun over the ropes and landed on his feet, snarling and beating his fists again the apron.

John knelt down, waving him back in,. "Come on! Come back on in!"

Sheamus grabbed a hold of the rope and started to climb back in when he paused, weighing his options.

He forced his rage down and climbed back onto the floor, backing away.

"This isn' over!" he yelled to the other man as he backed up the ramp.

As he stormed through the backstage area crew and wrestlers alike quickly darted out of his path. Good. He didn't want to deal with these _eejits_ right now.

Of course, in his current state, he actually hoped one of them would look at him the wrong way. He was just spoiling for a good fight.

He rounded a corner and came to stop, his eyes landing Ali as she stood a ways up the hall, talking to Eve. The Diva said something funny and the shorter woman covered her mouth, her laughter wafting over the hall. It was one of those deep, belly laughs. The type of laugh that you put your whole heart into. Unfortunately for him, he was in no mood to even smile.

_Alina_. Cena's little assistant.

At the sight of her the Irishman felt his gaze begin to constrict and his temper grow.

The way she was always scurrying around the backstage, running this errand and that for Cena. The way, when she would pass him in the hall, she wouldn't even look at him. No, it was more than that. She wouldn't just not look at him, she would look _through _him. Pretend he wasn't there.

Well she wasn't going to be able to ignore him anymore.

He started to advance towards her.

Ali looked up and noticed Eve's eyes widening. She slowly began to back away in fear.

The assistant regarded her in confusion before turning around. Uneasiness instantly welled up inside of her and she took an involuntary step backwards.

Suddenly there was Sheamus, his 6'6" height towering over her petite 5'1" frame. He was glaring down at her and Ali felt herself begin to tremble slightly in fear.

He turned his cold blue eyes on Eve and muttered, "Leave."

Eve looked nervously at Ali before turning and darting away. Ali stared after her hopelessly, her last chance at security gone.

She turned back to Sheamus, her head titling back so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, hating how timid her voice sounded to her ears.

He should have taken joy in her fear. He should have, but he didn't. The truth was, while he went out of his way to intimidate men he never tried to do the same to women. He thought a man who did that wasn't much of a man, at all.

Besides, his blessed mother would kick his arse if she ever caught him doing it and he respected her too much.

But then again this wasn't just some woman. This was Cena's woman.

"Are ya seein' me now, lass?" he was practically sneering, "Seems to me, any other time Ah meet you in the halls ya look right through me like Ah was a ghost."

Ali swallowed and answered carefully, 'Well it's kind of hard to overlook you now, with you standing right in front of me."

She started to walk around him, calling out, "If you'll excuse me, I need to run an errand."

But he stepped in front of her, cutting off her retreat. Ali had no choice but to back up another step. She glanced behind her and closed her eyes momentarily, sighing with regret. He had backed her into a corner. Literally.

_Stop! _she commanded herself, _Don't you dare let this overgrown bully threaten you. Stand up for yourself!_

She turned back to face him, her own eyes beginning to narrow. Though she was still fearful of the man, because the truth was she had no idea what he was capable of, she didn't want _him_ to see it.

"If you're done intimidating me, I'd like to leave now." she stated, her chin going up a notch, her shaking voice steadying somewhat "In fact, I don't even know why you've decided to single me out to begin with."

Sheamus gaped down at her, surprised by her sudden burst of courage.

_Look at the cheek on this one_, he thought, unable to keep from feeling a trace of grudging respect for her.

But he shoved the feeling down, burying it under his ever present anger. Yeah, yeah that was better.

"Ya really have no idea?" he answered her coldly, "Maybe Ah'm just gettin' sick and tired of seein' ya walk around here, actin' all high and mighty."

Ali blinked, stunned by his accusation. Acting high and mighty?

Her eyes clouded over as she tried to think back. She didn't recall ever acting that way. At least, not to her knowledge. In fact, she seemed to get along pretty well with everyone backstage. Well, with the faces, that was. She tended to shy away from the heels.

He leaned down, till they were practically nose-to-nose and began to smirk. Ali pulled back as far as she could, but because she was trapped in the corner it regrettably wasn't far.

"Besides," Sheamus went on with a dark chuckle, "Ah'd believe yer sudden burst of courage a lot more if you weren' shakin' like a leaf."

"That's because you frighten me." she told him honestly, without thought.

She was never one to lie and besides, it would do no good. They both knew the truth.

Sheamus slowly pulled back, taken aback by her admission. For an instant shame flashed in his blue eyes. Not that he was surprised by her reaction. That was what he had been going for.

So why did it leave such a bitter taste in his mouth now?

But the feeling was quickly wiped away as a hand grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him around. He suddenly found himself in front of John, who began to hammer him with blows. Sheamus was stunned for a second before returning the shots and soon an all out brawl rose up.

Ali quickly ducked out of the corner and hurried out of harm's way. She spun back around, watching the carnage, hands clasped and drawn up to her chest. She flinched as both champion and Irishman drove vicious punch after vicious punch into one another.

It wasn't long until security and officials were there, pulling the two men apart. Ali hurried to John's side, taking note of the bruise that was beginning to form on his jaw.

She turned to find Sheamus standing a few feet away, teeth bare. She wasn't sure if it was a grin or sneer, though. She also noticed that the teeth on the left side of his mouth were now streaked with blood.

Sheamus struggled away from the security, his eyes locked on John and Ali.

"This isn' over." he warned the champion before turning all of his attention onto the assistant, "And as for you, Ah'll be seein' ya again."

Ali unthinkingly reached out and took hold of John's arm, her gaze still on the Irishman. Sheamus saw the action and his eyes darkened even more before he turned and stormed off down the hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali was seated at the small kitchen table aboard John's tour bus. They were making their way through the night, racing towards the next location. Seated before her was her laptop, a new file brought up. Sadly, instead of the myriad of words she wished she had written, a blank page was staring her in face.

John emerged from the back of the bus, where his bedroom was located. He stepped into the kitchen area and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Gatorade. He popped the cap and took a healthy drink before turning to her.

"Did he hurt you?" he suddenly asked, studying her.

"You already asked me that." she told him with a gentle smile, "And my answer is still the same. No. It was nothing like that."

"What did he say to you?" he wanted to know.

Ali shrugged, "Nothing much, really. He just said I was acting high and mighty."

John began to smirk, "That's funny, coming from him."

"I think he was just trying to get to you though me." Ali waved it off, returning to the laptop.

_Come on, brain. Think! _she commanded herself, _Think!_

John felt his smirk turn into a full fledge smile. She was a sweet kid. And he loved her like a sister. But sometimes she could be so dense. Especially when it came to herself. Maybe King Mayonnaise really was trying to get to him through her, but he strongly doubted it. No, he figured he was trying to get to her because she was, well, her.

He had eyes. He could see how pretty she was. And if he didn't see her like a little sister, he'd have asked her out a long time ago. But time and circumstances were a funny thing. Besides, he was glad they didn't see each other that way. She had become a good friend to him and he didn't want to lose that.

He recapped the bottle and stuck it back in the fridge, "You turning in?"

"Hmm?" Ali looked up from the screen and shook her head, "Um, no. I want to stay up and see if I can get any writing done."

"Still have writer's block?" he asked and she sighed.

"Yes." she bemoaned, "It sucks. I hate it."

She glared at her laptop. It used to be her dearest friend, after John. Now it was her most hated enemy.

"I haven't written anything in over a month." she explained, turning back to him, "So I'm hoping the time away will, I don't know, kick start my brain or something."

"Well good luck," the champion grinned and nodded, "Don't stay up too late and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Ali once again turned her attention to her laptop.

John peeked his head back in, a mischievous look on his handsome face, "You are just trying to write, right? And this isn't about you not being able to sleep because you're worried about Sheamus, right?"

She glared at him. Damn him! He knew her a little too well.

"It is about writing." she hedged, eyes falling to her keyboard, "And, okay, I can't help but think about what happened today.

"But I'm not going to worry." she assured him.

"Yeah, sure." John turned and walked back to his bedroom, "Worrywart."

"Yeah. . .well. . .you can't wrestle!" Ali called after him and a second later she heard him laughing.

She shook her head and sighed, fighting not to smile.

"Okay, girl, put something on here." she told herself, "Just a paragraph. A sentence. A word. Something. Anything."

She was answered with nothing. It were as though the words in her head had scattered to the four winds and nothing but darkness remained.

With no story ideas to fill her mind, her thoughts traveled back to earlier that evening.

She could still see Sheamus towering over her, backing her into that corner. His body had been so close that she could actually feel the heat from it.

But that was nothing compared to the heat from his eyes. . .

She began to shiver involuntarily. No man had ever looked at her that way before.

She bit her lip, remembering what he had said to her.

He would see her again, he had threatened. She didn't like that. She didn't know what that entailed and she really didn't want to find out.

She hadn't lied when she told him he scared her. It was true. He was too big, too powerful. Too. . .

"Too much." she found herself whispering.

She could still picture that look in his eyes. She couldn't quite describe it. Fury, yes. But then again that seemed to be the most common emotion he'd show.

No, there was something else. Something that had come over him when she had grabbed John's arm. The way he had locked onto that simple act. It was confusing to her.

She shook her head and sighed. Regardless, she just hoped he wouldn't make good on his threat. She wanted him to stay as far away from her as possible.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus paced the length of his hotel room later that night. He had just spent a couple of hours in the hotel gym, trying to burn off some of his anger. But he was still livid.

He wandered over to the window and braced his hands against the pane, his constricted eyes looking out over the nighttime cityscape.

He cursed Cena.

He cursed his tacky orange t-shirts.

He cursed his gammy, 'never give up' slogans. What a load of shite they were.

He cursed how those _eejit _fans chanted his name, the bunch of parrots.

And he _hated_ how he constantly made fun of his beautiful Irish skin.

His teeth began to clench, his rage threatening to boil over as he remembered all the times that arsehole called him a human jar of mayonnaise.

He was instantly transported back years in the past. When he had been a chubby, pale, ginger lad. He could hear the other boys making fun of him, calling him similar insults. He could feel their fists and feet as they ground him into the dirt day after day.

He could remember coming home after school everyday, dirty, clothes torn, in tears and feeling ashamed.

_Never again!_ a voice roared in his head.

His body began to shake and he ruthlessly shoved those memories away.

He _hated _that man with a burning passion. Hated everything he stood for.

He represented everything Sheamus was not and for that, the Irishman despised him.

Something flashed in his mind, his fury finding a new target.

He cursed that little assistant of Cena's, too. What with her condescending attitude, thinking she was better than everyone else.

He cursed her cheek. Such a small thing, but could she land a verbal wallop when cornered.

He cursed her beauty. All that hair a man could lose a hand in. And wanted to. Those big blue-green eyes of her and those long lashes.

He cursed the fact that she looked through him. Pretended like he wasn't even there. He cursed the fact that when she did look at him she did so with fear.

He closed his eyes, a low growl emerging from the back of his throat. It didn't bother him when men were afraid of him. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. Welcomed it, even. But not women.

Not _that_ woman.

He opened his eyes, confused by his feelings. Why should he care if Cena's little girlfriend was scared of him. More the better, he said. In fact, that should be what he wanted.

Sheamus turned from the window and stomped over to the bed. He didn't care. It didn't matter.

He'd show them both. He'd beat Orton and then it was on to Cena. He'd beat him, too, and then he'd get his revenge on the both of them.

A slow, evil smile came to his lips. They'd never know what hit them.

.

.

.

.

.

_Survivor Series _came and both John and Ali stood backstage, closely watching as Sheamus squared off against Randy Orton for the Number One Contender position.

"What do you think?" the assistant questioned.

"It's anybody's match." John shrugged, eyes locked on the screen, "They're both tough competitors."

Ali followed his gaze, watching on. The truth was, she wasn't sure who the lesser of two evils were. Randy was vindictive and vicious, no question. He was capable of anything.

But Sheamus. . .

She shivered at the thought of the other man, his threat coming back to haunt her. In the weeks since he hadn't made a move towards her. That should have gave her comfort but instead it did just the opposite. It made her nervous and leery. Like she was waiting for a snake to strike.

Back in the ring Sheamus and Randy were still going at it. They were locked up, trying to move each other around the ring.

Sheamus managed to back Orton up into the ropes, but he easily turned it around, getting the advantage.

It didn't last long and soon they were circling against the ropes up one side and down the other. Sheamus managed to get Randy backed into a corner. He held him there for a few moments before the Viper turned it around.

They slowly pulled apart and Sheamus quickly ducked out of the corner. He knew what kind of fighter Orton was, and he knew it was dangerous to stay in one spot.

The two wrestlers sized one another up and locking up again. The Irishman managed to get Orton into a headlock, causing him to momentarily fall onto one knee. But the Viper was right back up again, though he hadn't managed to break the hold.

Sheamus tightened the pressure and Orton did end up going to the ground. The Celtic Warrior went with him, controlling the clutch.

He could hear Randy cry out in pain and he began to smile darkly, taking pleasure in it. He felt strong, powerful and in complete command. Something he always promised himself he would be.

They eventually got to their feet, Randy backing the larger man into the ropes. Orton managed to shoot him across the ring. As Sheamus came back he slammed his shoulder into the other man's chest, knocking him to ground.

Ali flinched at the contact, eyes locked on the Irishman. He was incredible strong. It was intimidating.

She glanced sideways to see John watching intently, studying them both. She knew he had to be working out game plans in his head; thinking about what needed to be done to beat either of them.

Back in the ring Sheamus had covered Randy for the pin. The ref slide to his side and began to count. One!

Randy kicked out, both men going to their feet. They glared across at one another, each sizing the other up.

Sheamus pointed a finger at him and, grinning, called out, "Ah have yer number, fella."

He loved this. Loved the fight.

He also loved how, for an instant, the so-called Viper was worried.

But the tattooed man quickly shook it off and the pair began to circle one another once more.

They locked up, before Sheamus drove his knee into Orton's gut. As the other man gasped in pain and knelt down, the Irishman hammered his fist into his back.

Orton cried out and staggered away. Sheamus was right back on him, shoving him back into a corner. He drove his vast shoulder into the other man's torso, knocking the wind from Randy's lungs.

He did it again and again. As he pulled back Orton hunched over, arm across his middle. He was gasping, fighting to get much needed air back into his lungs.

Sheamus grabbed a hold of his head, bringing him upright. He then planted a vicious fist against his face, causing him to slump back against the corner. He coupled it with another blow to the solar plexus.

In control and enjoying every minute of it, he grabbed Orton by the back of the neck and walked him over to another corner, slamming his face into the top turnbuckle.

While Randy was slumped against the corner he delivered a might punch to his kidneys. Orton cried out, cringing at the pain.

Sheamus took hold of his arm, whipping him into the opposite corner. He went to follow it up when Randy shot out, clotheslining him and knocking him to the ground.

The Viper shook off the blows, trying to get his momentum back. He grabbed a hold of the Celtic Warrior as he began to rise and he delivered an uppercut to his jaw.

"Oh, that had to hurt." even John flinched at that.

Ali bit her lip and watched on. She really didn't know how this was going to go and it made her nervous. She actually started hoping that the match would end in a double countout or something equally ridiculous.

Sheamus felt pain shoot through his jaw and he staggered over to a corner. As he leaned back against it he saw Orton coming right for him.

The other man sent a thunderous fist into his face. Sheamus saw white lights flashing before his eyes. As he tried to blink them away Randy hit him again.

He followed it up with a hook to his gut and now it was Sheamus who had the air knocked from his lungs. He hit him again and the larger man was forced to his knees.

The Viper began to beat his fist against Sheamus back once, twice. Teeth grit, Orton added a few kicks to his side for good measure.

Sheamus rolled out of the ring and onto the floor in a bid to collect himself. He leaned over and seized hold of Orton's ankles, dragging him out with him. He hammered him with a few punches, causing the other man to stagger over to the barricades.

As Sheamus advanced on him Randy came back with a blow of his own. Sheamus rocked backwards and Randy hit him again before grabbed him and trying to throw him against the apron.

Sheamus' hands shot forward and he prevented the collision. He turned and delivered a big right into Orton's gut, driving him back. Now it was his turn to grab Orton and attempt to slam him into the apron. But it wasn't to be.

The Viper hit him before slamming him shoulder first into the barricade.

Sheamus slumped against it, all the fight fleeing from his body. Orton grabbed him, slamming his head into the apron. Almost on instinct, the Celtic Warrior began to crawl into the ring. Randy followed after him, going for the pin. One! Two!

Miraculously Sheamus managed to kick out.

John whistled and shook his head, "That guy's a real tough son of a gun."

Ali found she had to agree. She couldn't help the reluctant esteem that welled up inside of her. As much as she didn't like the man, as much as she feared the man, she had to admit he was resilient.

Sheamus tried to roll out of the ring but Randy grabbed his hand, halting him. He brought him to his feet and planted a boot in his stomach.

Somehow the Irishman managed to fight through the pain to come back with a blow to Orton's gut. He hit him only for Randy to return the punch.

Randy started to whip him into the ropes when Sheamus reversed it. As he came back the redheaded man slammed his elbow into his face. Randy hit the ground with a 'thud'. Sheamus used that opportunity to go for the pin.

One! Two!

And it was Orton's turn to kick out.

Sheamus watched as he rolled out of the ring, the wheels in his mind turning. He slipped out another side and made his way towards him.

He picked the other man up unbelievable ease and, with a roar, drove him into the ring post.

John hissed, feeling that shot. Ali flinched, as well.

Randy staggered over to the barricade. He turned around, not really knowing where he was. Big mistake as the Celtic Warrior let out a bellow and charged him, his clasped fists hitting him right in the forehead. Randy hit the mat.

Not wasting any time, Sheamus grabbed his opponent and hurled him to the ring. He followed after him, going for the pin.

But again Orton kicked out at two and the crowd went nuts.

Sheamus sat there for a moment, frustration coming over him. What did he have to do to beat this man?!

He turned around, locking an arm around one of Orton's and his hand gripping the other man's jaw.

Somehow the Viper climbed to his feet and he head butted the other man. Sheamus tottered, once again seeing stars. Orton followed it up with a blow, sending the other man back into the ropes.

Orton started to whip him across the ring when Sheamus reversed it. As he came back the Celtic Warrior was waiting for him, burying his knee into the other man's torso.

Randy flipped before hitting the ground, landing in a sitting position. Both of his arms locked around his middle, the Viper gasping for air.

Sheamus quickly went for a pin. And again Orton managed to kick out at the last second. He came to his knees, a hand scrubbing across his face. Anger was beginning to burn in his gut. Anger and aggravation. What more could he do to take this arse down?

He got to his feet and slipped out to the outside. He grabbed a hold of Orton and yanked him over till he was shoulder were hanging off of the apron..

Shouting, he slammed his fist into Orton's chest. The man flinched and tried to roll away but Sheamus grabbed a hold of him and brought him back. He did it again. And again.

He shoved Orton back into the ring and came after. He stalked towards him, coming around to his side. He then came down hard, planting his knee into the other man's face. He did it again and Orton flopped against the mat like a fish out of water.

This had to be it. Nobody could take much more. He covered him for the pin.

And Randy managed to kick out yet again. Sheamus glared down at him, chest heaving. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle. There had to be a way to put this man down for good.

He leaned over, locking his massive arm around Orton's throat. Randy tried to break the hold, but the Irishman had it cinched in tight.

They ended up going to their feet and Randy sent an uppercut into Sheamus' gut. The Irishman grunted with the force of the blow but didn't break the hold. Orton hit him again. Only this time, Sheamus answered him with a fist across the back.

Sheamus grabbed his arm, putting it around his neck. He took hold of his tights, meaning to Suplex him. But Orton wrapped one of his feet around the redheaded man's leg, stopping the action. Sheamus tried again but nothing doing. Randy suddenly reversed it and it was the Irishman who went over his shoulder and to the canvas with deafening force.

Randy, shaky, got to his feet. He ended up backed in a corner, watching Sheamus rise. The bigger man took off for him and just before he reached him Randy kicked him with his boot.

Sheamus again tottered but fought to come back and again charged for him. Orton launched himself out of the corner, clotheslining the man and sending him to the mat.

Amazingly he didn't stay down though. He came right back up and went for him again. And again he was knocked to the ground. The fans became to scream in excitement as he came up again, this time trying a clothesline of his own.

He missed, shooting off the ropes. As he came back Orton grabbed him for a lightening fast scoop slam.

Sheamus staggered to his feet, running on instinct. Orton took hold of his neck and came down, giving him a backbreaker across his own back. Sheamus landed on the canvas and the Viper went for the pin.

One! Two!

And the Irishman kicked out! As the Viper went to his feet he crawled over to the ropes, leaning back against them and trying to catch his breath. He could feel the sting in his back, in his ribs, everywhere. But he wasn't giving up. No way in hell.

Orton came at him and Sheamus kicked him in the shin. As the other man went down he planted his large boot against his shoulder, causing Randy to fall to the canvas

The Celtic Warrior reached up, taking hold of the top ropes. He suddenly back flipped himself up onto the top rope. He started to steady himself when Orton jumped up, hitting him. Both men came to a stop, each trying to get some energy back. Orton charged at him again and Sheamus met him with a fist. Orton answered with one of his own. Soon they were once again trading blows.

Randy hit him a couple of times in the stomach, followed by two unanswered punches to the head. The Viper climbed the ropes, bring the Irishman to a standing position. As the crowd began to cheer he gave him a Superplex off the top rope. The ring shook from the impact.

Orton backed over him, leaning on him for the cover. One! Two!

And Sheamus managed to kick out before three!

Randy shook his head. He couldn't believe it. As he got to his feet he noticed that Sheamus had made his way to the outside. He went after him, dragging him partially through the ropes and ready to plant a DDT on him.

The redheaded man fought through it, though, slamming his shoulder into Orton once, twice, a third time. As the other man staggered back he took hold of the ropes and launched himself back into the ring, delivering a Battering Ram.

He again went for a pin. The fans cried out as Orton kicked out yet again.

Sheamus sat there for a moment in utter disbelief. He pushed his frustration down and got his head back in the match.

He climbed to his feet and scooped Orton up, depositing him back onto the mat. He went for the pin again and, again, he was denied. They climbed to their feet and Sheamus grabbed him, setting him up for an Irish Curse Backbreaker. He tried to go for the win again but Orton somehow managed to kick out once more.

The Celtic Warrior turned away, fists clenched and teeth grit. He scrubbed a hand over his face, fighting back his rage. He loved a good fight. The more drawn out, the more vicious, the better. But this was getting ridiculous.

He leaned back against the ropes, getting ready. He watched on as Orton climbed to his feet.

As the other man turned around he launched himself at him, meaning to hit him with the Brogue Kick. The Viper moved out of the way at the last second and Sheamus went over the top rope and onto the apron outside. His opponent came over to him, dragging him in between the middle and top rope. Hooking an arm around his neck and shoulders he set him up for the DDT.

Sheamus went face first onto the canvas and was still for a few seconds.

Orton backed way, a maniacal look coming over him. He suddenly turned around, hitting the canvas. He began to bang his fists into the mat as he watched and awaited the Irishman to come to and get up.

Ali cringed as she surveyed the match. She always hated when he did that. As someone who was terrified of snakes, it always unnerved her.

Sheamus blinked, trying to clear the cobwebs in his head. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

He rolled onto his knees and staggered as he tried to get up. He finally got to his feet and looked up, discovering that Orton was about to go for the RKO.

Seconds before he could, though, Sheamus shoved him away. Orton turned around, meaning to go back. When he came back at him Sheamus nailed him with the Brogue Kick.

As the other man fell to the canvas the Celtic Warrior went for the pin.

One! Two! Three! He had won it!

Sheamus climbed to his feet, beating his chest and bellowing in triumph. As Orton was helped from the ring he walked over to the ropes and leaned down, demanding a microphone.

He walked back to the center of the ring and announced, "That's it, Cena. Ya got nowhere else to hide! At TLC it's goin' to be you and me for yer WWE title!"

The crowd booed their disapproval. Sheamus answered them with a wide grin. They could boo all they liked. The fact remained that at the next pay-per-view _he_ was going to be the new WWE Champion.

"So why don' you come on down here, Cena." he stated with a dark chuckle, "And while yer at it, bring that little assistant of yers, too."

John and Ali looked at one another in surprise.

The assistant regarded him with apprehension, "Why does he want me to go down there with you?"

"He's just trying to cause trouble." John smirked down at her, "Don't worry about it. You're not going."

Ali bit her lip, her eyes returning to the monitor. The Irishman was still looking to the ramp expectantly. There was a grin on his lips, something malicious dancing in his blue eyes. He was definitely up to something.

Unfortunately her curiosity was killing her. She couldn't help but wonder what he had up his sleeve. And why, in the world, did it have something to do with her?

"Come on, Cena!" Sheamus was yelling, "And bring yer woman wit' you."

"Gee, I didn't know you were my 'woman'." John chuckled, mocking the Celtic Warrior.

"Yeah, well it's news to me, too." Ali commented dryly, "Man."

"I better go see what King Mayonnaise wants." the champion sighed and started to head to the ramp.

"Wait!" Ali called after him, the young woman running to join him.

"What do you think you're doing?" John gaped down at her, "You're not going down there."

"Come on," the assistant pleaded, 'He's obviously up to something."

"Yeah." John informed her, growing serious, "Which is exactly why you're not going."

"What if this is some kind of trap." Ali suggested, "Maybe he's doing this, hoping that I won't go out there with you. And then, while you're out in the ring, something happens to me back here."

"You're paranoid." he grinned, shaking his head.

"No, I'm just playing all the angles." Ali objected, "Besides, I'm really curious to see what he's planning."

"I don't like this." John hedged, "I don't know if I can keep you safe out there."

"I trust you." Ali smiled up at him, "And I promise the first sign of trouble I'm out of there."

John still didn't look like he wanted to go along with her plan.

She held up her right hand, solemn, "Come on, you know me. Would I lie?"

He sighed. She got him there. If she said she'd make herself scarce if things went bad, then she'd do it.

"Okay." he stated as he once again began to walk, "Stick close to me. And I mean it, Ali. Any trouble and you're gone."

"Okay."

John's music hit and the pair stepped out onto the stage. The fans began to cheer them and a look of triumph came over Sheamus.

He watched on slyly as the pair made their way down the ramp and towards the ring. Ali was holding back, the girl looking a little nervous. Good. As she should be.

He felt his smile twist into a sneer. Cena, on the other hand, had that stupid grin on his face. The Celtic Warrior wanted nothing more than to knock it right off.

John stepped onto the apron, helping Ali into the ring. She and Sheamus locked eyes and the assistant quickly looked away. She just didn't like how victorious he appeared. It was unnerving.

Sheamus watched her quickly turn away and he began to snicker. Soon she wouldn't be able to ignore him.

"So congratulations." John nodded to the Irishman, "You beat Randy. I'll see you at TLC for a title shot."

He started to lead Ali away when Sheamus spoke up, "Not so fast there, fella. We're not done yet."

John and Ali exchanged looks. John shrugged his shoulders.

He turned back to Sheamus and grinned, "So what? You want a congratulatory hug? Sorry but you're not my type."

The audience began to laugh and cheer but Sheamus looked anything but pleased.

"Ya think yer so funny." he sneered, "Everything's a big joke to ya, huh, Cena? Just one big laugh. Well ya won't be laughing after Ah get through wit' you at TLC. Because Ah'm goin' to take yer title."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this all before." John, again, started to lead Ali out of the ring.

"Not only do Ah want yer title," the Irishman stated loudly, getting their attention.

He began to smile coldly. He looked back and forth between the pair, building the tension and enjoying the moment. He was about to shake their foundation and he couldn't wait to see the fallout.

He pointed a finger at Ali and announced ,"But Ah want her, as well."

The assistant's eyes widened in alarm and disbelief. He wanted her?!


	3. 2: Decisions

"You're full of it." John's grin grew, "You actually think I'm gonna agree to just hand over Ali if you win?"

"Why not?" Sheamus turned back to him, mocking, "A champion should have his own assistant, after all."

A knowing look came to his eyes as he added, "Unless she's assistin' ya in other areas, too."

John's smile instantly vanished and he started to go for the bigger man. Ali jumped forward, though, hands braced on his chest to keep him back. John came to a stop and closed his eyes, willing his temper to cool.

He eventually calmed down but Ali remained in front of him in case he started to charge the arrogant Irishman again.

She turned, giving Sheamus her full attention. She was disgusted and flabbergasted at the entire situation. She couldn't believe that he wanted _her_ to be a stipulation in his title match. It was. . .she just couldn't. . .Her mind was racing. She just couldn't fathom it.

"I'm not some prize to be won." she scoffed.

His eyes raked over her, taking her in. All that long, curly chestnut hair that fell down to her arse. Thick and shinning in the lights of the arena. He briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Her eyes, a unique blue-green-he had never seen such a color before, framed with long, curly eyelashes. They were glaring at him at the moment but that didn't take away from their appeal.

That full mouth, turning down in a frown. He wanted to taste her lips. The need to do so burned through his gut. He quickly pushed that thought away, chalking it up to simple lust.

She was short and thin, but that body had curves. He could see the swell of her breasts underneath that off-the-shoulder, long sleeved shirt of hers. Could see the curve of her hips in those dark jeans.

She was always too covered up. Much more so than the so-called _Divas_ around there. He had a fleeting thought of wondering what that body of hers would look like fully naked and in his bed.

He mused wirily that she was aptly named. _Alina_. It meant 'beautiful' in his native Ireland. And that she was.

_Yer wrong, lass, _he thought with a growing smirk, _Yer more of a prize than ya think_.

Instead he began to chuckle coldly and quipped, "Well we got somethin' in common, girl. Ah don' think yer much of a prize, either."

Ali blinked, feeling an unexpected sting at the jab. She was confused about why it hurt so much to hear. She didn't want anything to do with this man. And, by extension, she shouldn't care what he thought. So why did it hurt to hear him say that?

It must have been her old insecurities coming back on her. That had to be it.

Sheamus saw her flinch but didn't take any joy in his victory. That surprised him. He thought he would have.

He quickly shook the thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on them.

"So then why are you doing this?" John asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts, "You just admitted that you don't care about her. So why try to drag her into it?"

Sheamus began to smirk, "Because Ah want to take everythin' away from you, Cena. Both yer title and yer woman."

His gaze traveled to Ali and his smirk twisted into a sneer, "And Ah can' think of a better way to knock the high and mighty Ahlina down a peg or two."

Ali blinked, startled by his admission. She couldn't believe he could hate her so much. It was unnerving. Frightening, even.

"You're nuts." John chuckled and took Ali's hand, leading her from the ring, "There's no way I'm agreeing to this."

Sheamus watched as they walked away and he felt his anger rise. They couldn't dismiss him! He wouldn't allow them to.

He charged over to the ropes, one hand gripping the top one so lightly that his white knuckles turned even whiter.

"Ya think you can just walk away from me?" he accused the pair as they headed back up the ramp, "Ah'll make you change yer mind, Cena! Ah will get me match!"

"Don't even look at him." John murmured down to Ali when it looked like she was going to turn back around, "Just keep going. The guy's crazy."

Ali kept her head down, arms crossed over her chest. Her mind was racing. She was still trying to process it all. She had never met anyone consumed with so much hate. It was jarring, frightening and even sad.

There was a part of her that, amazingly, felt sorry for the enraged man. To be that obsessed with trying to get at someone and hurt them.

They hit the backstage area and continued on through the hallway. As they walked Ali peeked up at John. She couldn't believe what she saw. He was actually smiling.

"I'm glad you think this is all so funny." she grumbled, "Because I don't."

"It's laughable." John shrugged his big shoulders at her, "The guy's nuts."

He looked out over the hallway as they walked, his joyful nature growing thoughtful, "I've got no problems putting the title on the line. None. But he's insane if he thinks I'm going to agree to adding you as a stipulation. No way in hell am I doing that. He's not getting his hands on you."

Ali remained quiet, still processing everything that had happened tonight.

John noticed her silence and glanced down at her, "Ali? You're not talking. Don't tell me _want _me to do it."

Ali's head snapped up, the young woman coming out of her thoughts, "No. No, of course not. I'm just so surprised, is all. I knew you guys didn't like each other but I had no idea that he had so much animosity towards me."

John put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "Don't worry about it, okay. That's just Sheamus. The guy doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself. I think he sees everyone as the enemy."

"I'll try not to." Ali told him but inside she felt otherwise.

How could she not be affected when it was clear that that man was intent on making her life a living hell?

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus stormed into his locker room, slamming the door closed behind him. He leaned back against it, the Irishman breathing heavily and his fists clenched at his sides.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. Losing his temper wouldn't get him anywhere. Not now. No, he had to be cool, controlled. That was the only way he could get what he wanted.

When he opened his blue eyes some of the anger had left them. He breathing slowed and it was only then that he stepped away from the door and took a seat on a nearby bench.

Cena would need some persuasion. That was fine because he knew just what type of persuasion would fit the bill.

It would take some time but after he was through with him the so-called champion would be demanding the match.

Then he'd beat him and the title would go to it's rightful heir. A man who deserved it. A man who could bring honor back to it. A man who wouldn't be the dancing puppet, who wouldn't smile and cater to those bleedin' fans even when they openly mocked him and booed in his face.

That was what Sheamus hated the most about Cena. The fact that he would pander to those _eejits_. They should be clamoring for his approval not the other way around.

When he became champion it would be that way. He would make sure of it.

His thoughts traveled to Ali and he recalled her reaction. She had been so bewildered, so surprised by his announcement.

Her reaction confused him. He hadn't expected her to respond that way. He had expected coy smiles and knowing looks. Vanity and conceit. He expected the lass to be unsurprised that a man wanted her as a prize because he imagined men reacted to her that way all the time.

_"I'm not some prize to be won_."

She had said that with such conviction, such disgust.

He began to smile coldly at that. It was all an act, he was sure. She was most likely one of those people who played the martyr all the while silently begging for the attention. All her humbleness was for show.

After what he had planned for her, she'd be feeling humble all right.

His grin grew. First thing he planned on doing was having her wash his gear by hand. That should make the little princess feel right humble.

His expression grew serious. Now all he needed to do was get Cena to agree to the match.

He rose from the bench and grabbed his towel and other things. He would take a quick shower and then he'd get to work.

.

.

.

.

.

A few nights later Ali and John found themselves at an intimate Hollywood event.

Though John seemed right at home chatting up celebrities and the press Ali felt completely self-conscious. She was painfully shy by nature and really didn't like crowds, large or small.

She supposed that was one of the reasons why she wanted to b a writer so much. She could hide behind the computer screen and write the action. Not be a part of the action.

She nervously played with the ends of her hair-straightened for the event-before smoothing out the invisible wrinkles of her dress.

If there was one thing she enjoyed about these kinds of occasions, if had to be dressing up. Though she considered herself to be low maintenance, sometimes a girl just wanted to look her best.

And she had to admit, she adored this dress. Royal purple in color with a Grecian bodice that hugged her torso and a flared skirt that reached just to her knees. It was pretty and classic and completely her style.

John was playing the perfect escort, never leaving her side, always including her in conversation and even stepping out onto the dance floor from time-to-time for a dance.

They were out in the middle of the floor, slow dancing during one such moment. Because Ali was so short it did make the dancing a bit awkward, her hands only going as far as his chest.

John was undeterred, though. He was forever making good-natured jokes about her height and any excuse he could get to bring it up was a source of joy for him.

"Would you like a chair to stand on?" he asked innocently as he stared down at her.

She offered him a sweet smile and retorted, "Would you like me to kick you in the shins?"

"That's only as far as you can reach." John chuckled.

"Guess again." Ali gave him a sly smile and John swallowed, involuntarily pressing his legs together.

She began to giggle and he relaxed, joining in.

"Good one, Shorty." he was impressed.

"Thanks, Buzz." she snickered and he pretended to pout.

"Are you saying that you don't like my haircut?" he sniffled for good measure.

Ali rolled her eyes and replied dryly, "No, sweetie, it's wonderful. Fabulous. The best haircut ever in the history of haircuts."

"Aw, thanks, babe." John grinned, giving her a surprising dip.

Ali gasped and began to giggle as he righted her.

"Wow, you're smooth on your feet." she commented as he pulled her back to him.

"Yeah, well," John looked out over the dance floor and sighed, "It's a gift."

"And you're modest, too." the assistant gushed.

John laughed and looked back down at her. He began to grow thoughtful.

"What?" Ali asked with a smile.

"Why didn't we ever try to make a go of it?" he asked, pensive.

Ali shrugged and looked at his chest, "I don't know. I think by the time we got used to each other, it was already too late. We were too good of friends."

She glanced up at him and added with a dramatic sigh, "Besides, if we ever did try you would eventually do something to annoy me and then I'd have to kill you and then I'd spend the rest of my life in jail. And who wants that hassle?"

"Oh yeah." John nodded with a laugh, "That's got to be it."

"Yep." Ali went on, "Besides, I'm glad for the way things worked out. I'd rather have you as a best friend than date you and risk losing our friendship."

"I agree." John began to grin, "You're the annoying little sister I never had but always wanted."

"Aw, thanks." Ali gave him a playful slap on the arm, "Love you, too, bro."

The song drew to a close and the pair released each other. John placed a hand on her back and led her off the floor and over to a refreshments table. There he grabbed a couple of glasses, beer for himself and ginger ale for Ali, and gave her her drink.

He took a drink and looked out over the room. There were a myriad of stars and other Hollywood elite chatting, laughing, drink and dancing. Basically smoozing and having a grand old time.

While it wasn't exactly his thing, he didn't feel that out of place. He could talk with the best of them and besides, the more press he could bring to the company the better.

But Ali. . .

He looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. She was standing there awkwardly, sipping her drink and staring at anything that wasn't alive.

She was always so shy. Painfully so, it looked like. He wished she would come out of her shell because the truth was she was the funniest, sweetest, weirdest girl he had ever met. He knew if she just let people get to know her they'd like he as much as he did.

"Looking for a hole to crawl into?" he asked teasingly.

"Ha ha." she replied sarcastically, but then she began to smile, "I'm fine. It's just that this isn't really my type of place."

"Come on." John placed a hand on her arm, "A budding author like yourself? I thought you'd be chomping at the bit to talk to some producers or screenwriters or something."

"Writer." Ali reminded him, "I have to be published to be an author. And I have to write _something _to be published."

"Still got writer's block?"

Ali nodded with a frown, "I think my muse is on permanent vaca."

She drained her glass and began to fiddle with the cup, "I just. . .I don't know. It feels like the words just won't come."

"They will." John tried to reassure her, "Just give it time. Haven't you been through this before?"

"Sure." Ali sat the cup down and turned back to him, "But never for this long. I just don't feel inspired anymore."

John adjusted his sports jacket and smirked, "Are you saying I don't inspire you?"

"Oh sure." Ali laughed, placing her hand on his chest, "Every day."

The WWE Champion leaned down, face close to hers and grinned knowingly, "I thought so."

Just as he straightened Sheamus came out of nowhere. Ali didn't even have time to scream before the redheaded man picked John up and slammed him into the refreshment table, causing it to break and food to go flying everywhere.

John let out a groan, momentarily stunned.

Ali looked down at him in alarm before turning back to the Irishman. He, too, was staring down at Cena with a wide grin on his lips, his eyes filled with triumph.

"Are you insane?!" she gasped angrily.

She tried to shove past him, to get to her fallen friend, when he reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her movement. She spun around and tried to yank her arm from his grasp but it did no good. His grip wasn't hurtful, but it was firm, keeping her securely in place.

"Let me go!" she snapped, trying to pull free.

He pulled her closer to him and leaned down until they were practically nose-to-nose. At his close proximity she instantly stopped struggling and found she could only look up at him with muted apprehension.

"When he wakes up," Sheamus stated, his warm breath fanning her face, "Tell 'em Ah'm gonna keep comin' for him until he give me my title shot."

Something snapped in the assistant and she once again tried to struggle away from him.

"If you want a title shot you should go about it the right way." she hissed, "By asking for it without demands and without stupid stipulations. You should do it the right way, the honorable way."

"'Honorable way'?" Sheamus laughed darkly at her choice of words, "Like yer man there?"

"He has more honor than you." Ali finally managed to pull herself free, though she suspected she was only able to do so because he let her.

Sheamus blinked, surprised by her words. He was so surprised that he found himself loosening his hold, allowing her to get loose.

For some reason what she said hurt, the words twisting and burning in his gut like a knife.

"At least John doesn't attack people from behind." Ali went on, even going so far as to take a step towards him, "At least John doesn't try and force his opponents to put up their friends if they lose."

"'Friend' are you now?" Sheamus was practically sneering, "Ya looked real _friendly _with him just a minute ago."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. But he couldn't help himself.

The second he had slipped into this event-the most pompous, piece of shite affair he'd ever laid eyes on-he had immediately seen Cena and Alina. They had been out on the dance floor, bodies close. They had been smiling at and talking to each other. And then, when the song had ended, he had taken her over to the refreshment table and gotten her a drink. He saw the way they looked at one another. How she had touched his chest. How Cena leaned towards her.

The second that had happened Sheamus had seen red. The only thing that mattered to him was making Cena feel hurt and humiliated. Without thinking, he had launched himself at the other man and put him through the table.

He didn't understand it. But now wasn't the time to ponder it. He had done what he had come there to do. Now was the time to leave. Especially since he spotted the security making their way towards him.

He looked her up and down and gave a wink, "By the way, lookin' good there, lass."

Ali scoffed at him, disgusted that he would hit on her. Sheamus just grinned and turned, heading off into the crowd. Security came rushing past her a few seconds later in hot pursuit.

She forced herself to forget about him and turn her attention back to John. He was coming to, slowly sitting up. She knelt down beside him and checked him over, wiping food off of his jacket.

"I am so sorry." she couldn't help but apologize.

"Ugh, why?" John rubbed the back of his head and blinked his eyes a few times, "You didn't just slam me into a table."

"I know." Ali sighed as she slipped an arm around his waist and helped him to stand, "But still, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this."

John got to his feet, although shakily. He began to angrily brush the food off of his clothes, his temper setting in.

He turned rage filled eyes onto her and demanded, "Did he hurt you?"

"Me?" Ali shook her head, "No, no he didn't hurt me at all. He just. . ."

She exhaled, admitting, "He told me to tell you that he's going to keep doing this until you give him a title shot."

"I'll be happy to do that," John promised her, "As soon as he takes you off the table."

He began to notice that they were being watched and he placed a hand on her arm and started to lead her away.

"Looks like the party's over." he muttered.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus slipped into his hotel room later that night. As he closed the door and crossed over to the bed he felt his rage bubbling. He could feel it boiling and burning through his veins.

What should have been a triumphant evening had been spoiled by _that woman_.

He angrily yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He sat down on the bed and began to kick off his shoes, all the while seething.

She had the nerve to talk to _him _about honor? When her man was nothing more than a smiling, dancing puppet on a string?

He scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to get a handle on his temper.

As much as he hated Cena and was angry with Alina, he was more angry with himself. The second he had seen the two of them together he had lost control. He had gone tearing after Cena like a jealous boyfriend.

He laid back on the bed and looked up at the darkened ceiling with a sarcastic smile. Jealous of what? Of him being with her? Why should he care? He wasn't doing this to have her. He was doing this to show little Alina that she wasn't the princess she thought she was.

He closed his eyes and instantly pictured her. She had looked gorgeous tonight. All that hair of hers, just begging to be touched. And that pretty dress that had somehow made her eyes shine.

He exhaled. He had seen the other women at the party. Some were more exotic. Some were more beautiful. They had more flash and glitter. And yet Alina had outshone them all with her natural beauty and simple elegance.

That was the thing about the girl that even he couldn't deny. She exuded class.

Maybe that was why she made him so angry. Cause he knew he could never get a classy lass like that. All the women that seemed to flock to him were tramps and ring rats. They had no style, no substance. They only cared about who he was and what he could get them.

He sat up, raking a hand through his hair. He needed to stop thinking about this. Needed to stop thinking about her. Especially that way.

_Yer just foolin' yerself, fella, _he thought with a snicker, _You can be sure she isn' thinkin' about you right now. Not the way you are her. So put those thoughts out of yer mind and focus on what's important: Becomin' the next WWE Champion._

He stood up and shrugged out of his jeans before sliding in between the sheets. As he laid back against the pillows a sly smile once again came to his lips.

He suspected that Cena wasn't ready to give him his title shot. Not yet. But he had laid the ground work. And in a day or two he would strike again.

Then that paper champion would have no choice but to agree to his match.

He went to sleep that night thinking dark thoughts. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Ali slipped into her hotel room. As she made her way across the room she alternated taking off her shoes. Once they were gone she let out a sigh of relief, happy to have her feet freed.

She wandered over to her suitcase and pulled out her oversized t-shirt and shorts. She tossed them on the bed before unzipping the dress and letting it slide to the floor.

She looked down at it crumbled around her feet and sighed sadly. The perfect symbol for this night.

Ali stepped out of the dress and leaned down, picking it up. She carefully zipped it back up, put it on a hanger and placed it into the waiting garment bag.

As she pulled up her shorts and threw the shirt over her head she began to frown.

Sheamus was making good on his threats. She was sure he wouldn't stop until John agreed to the match.

She was just worried about how far he'd take it to get what he wanted.

She closed her eyes and shivered. She could still see him planting her friend into that table. How he had done so with such gleeful malice and abandon. He really didn't care who he hurt so long as he got what he wanted.

Ali wandered around to the side of the bed and crawled in, bringing the covers up to her shoulders and snuggling down deep.

She knew her best friend. She knew that it wouldn't take much more to get him to snap and agree to Sheamus' match on Sheamus' terms.

She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. How did she feel about all of this?

Obviously she didn't want to become Sheamus' slave. Oh, he had used the term 'assistant' but she knew that's what he really meant.

She rolled onto her side and drew her legs up, her frown deepening. She had some ideas about what he had in store for her. None of them good.

She had seen the way he looked at her. How his eyes had scoured every inch of her body on Monday night and again tonight. It made her feel uneasy and afraid. It was like he knew what she looked like without her clothes on. The thought made her shiver in discomfort.

No man had ever looked at her that way before. She didn't like it. She didn't like what could happen if John lost and she was forced to go with that animal.

She let out a sigh and rolled onto her back. Not that she believed John would lose. Because she really didn't. She knew him. She knew his heart and his passion. She knew how determined he could be. She knew he'd fight tooth and nail to beat Sheamus. And John could beat him. She was sure of it.

No, Sheamus was the real wildcard in all of this. He's the one who worried her. In more ways than one. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Ali sat backstage the next night, watching as John made his way down to the ring. She could see him limping slightly and her frown deepened.

She suggested that he not participate in the _Raw_ house show, but he had been adamant about going. She couldn't help but smile at that. Mr. 24/7.

"Hey."

The assistant turned, watching as Eve approached her, two bottles of water in her hand. She gave one to Ali with a smile and the two women turned their attention back to the monitor.

"How's he doing?" the Diva questioned; she had been told of the incident the night before.

"All right." Ali glanced over at her and replied, "I told him that maybe he should take the night off but you know John."

She noticed how the Diva smiled softly and her cheeks began to turn pink.

Eve nodded, "Yeah. He's so dedicated. I really admire him for that."

Ali leaned in and began to grin, "Does somebody have a crush?"

"What?" the female wrestler turned back to her, startled, "No. No! And don't you say anything to him, either."

Ali held up her hands, "I won't breathe a word."

"_Although,_" she couldn't help but add with a sly look, "He is single, you know. And I, personally, think you two would look so cute together."

"Stop." Eve ordered, but did so with a smirk.

"You know you two would have the pretty babies." the assistant said with a breezy tone as she turned back to the monitor.

Eve began to laugh, "Ugh, you're too much."

"I try." Ali gave her a grin.

She grew serious, "I just want to see him happily settled down with the right woman. And I happen to think that would be you. Come on, he's my best friend. You're a good friend of mine."

She flipped her hair and added, "This works out perfectly for _moi_."

Eve rolled her eyes but was also smiling.

"I'll think about it." she promised.

Ali hoped she kept up her end of the deal. She would love it if her two dear friends got together. And she had meant it when she said they would be perfect for one another.

"Oh my God!" Eve suddenly cried out, eyes wide.

Ali looked at her in alarm before turning her attention back to the monitor. Her own eyes widened in fear.

John had just won his match and was celebrating in the middle of the ring when Sheamus came from the crowd and jumped him from behind. He began to plow him with kicks and punches before picking him up and slamming him outside onto the floor.

"No!" Ali screamed and made a break for the front.

Eve reached out and grabbed her arm, though, holding her back.

"You can't go out there." the Diva told her, "He's crazy! There's no telling what he'll do to you."

Ali forced herself to remain in place. Shaking and feeling helpless, she turned back to monitor and watched on.

Sheamus grabbed John by his neck and dragged him to his feet. He spun him around and slammed him into the steel steps. The WWE Champion hit them with unrelenting force and fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

From there the Celtic Warrior picked him up and rolled back him into the ring. He leaned down, picked up the championship belt and raised it above his head, bellowing and his foot on John's chest.

"Why isn't anyone coming out to help him?" Eve raked her hands through her hair, tears in her eyes.

As if to answer her, Kofi Kingston and John Morrison came racing down to ringside.

Sheamus noticed their approach and he tossed the belt onto John's chest. The Irishman casually jumped out of the ring and climbed over the barricade, making his way through the crowd.

The two wrestlers reached their fallen comrade and helped him out of the ring. With an arm over each of their shoulders, John was able to make his way to the back.

There Ali and Eve were waiting for him. The women followed after as the men helped the champion into the locker room. They eased John onto one of the benches and a few of the trainers began to look him over.

"This is ridiculous!" Eve snapped, "Something has to be done about this! He can't just keep attacking John!"

Ali remained silent. She caught John's eye, slightly asking him if he was all right. John gave her a small nod, wincing as he did so.

After a few minutes the trainers assured everyone the champion was all right and left. John thanked Morrison and Kofi, shaking their hands before the two men also exited the locker room.

Eve peeked over at him nervously, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah." John groaned as he stood up, "I think all I need is a hot shower and then rest. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Okay, well. . ." Eve looked hesitant to leave his side.

"Hey, Eve?" John called to her.

"Yes?" the Diva looked up at him expectantly.

"Thanks for checking on me." he gave her a wink and boyish grin.

That seemed to alleviate her fears and she smiled, "No problem. See you later. Bye, Ali."

"Bye, Eve." Ali replied, "I'll talk to you later."

Eve gave John a wave and hurried from the room.

Ali turned back to her friend and noticed that his expression began to darken. She sighed softly, just imagining how angry he was.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked him quietly.

"What's to talk about?" John muttered as he grabbed his towel and clothes, "The son-of-a-bitch has jumped me twice now."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ali questioned as she took up his old spot on the bench. She drew her knees up, arms locked around her legs.

John looked at the far wall and exhaled.

"I'm not playing his game." he informed her, shaking his head, "He can keep coming at me, but I won't put you up along with the championship. It's not going to happen."

As he started to walk towards the showers he threw a grin over her shoulder, "No peeking, short stuff."

"You wish." Ali scoffed.

She could hear his laughter as he disappeared into the shower area. A short time later she heard the water running.

The assistant stared out over the locker room. She had heard what John had said, but she couldn't help but worry about how much more it would take before he finally snapped.

.

.

.

Those who might be interested in Ali's dress can see it by checking out the link in my profile. As soon as I saw it, I just knew it would be perfect for our assistant. :)


	4. 3: Out of Your Hands

_Raw _rolled around and Ali found herself in John's locker room. She watched as the wrestler put on his shirt and adjusted his baseball cap.

"It's crooked." she teased, earning a chuckle from her best friend.

"My hat?" he arched an eyebrow at her from over his shoulder.

"No, your face." she smirked and he threw back his head and laughed.

He slowly turned around and replied in a low voice, "Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, short stuff."

Ali's eyes widened and she carefully came off the bench, making sure to keep it between herself and him.

Suddenly he took off for her. She let out a squeal and tried to get away. He jumped over the bench in hot pursuit and caught her up easily, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her in the air.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

"Ugh, put me down!" she gasped in between fits of giggles, "Your breath smells worse than your feet!"

"That's it." John announced as he easily tossed her over his shoulder and began to make his way towards the restrooms, "You're getting a swirly."

"No!" Ali shrieked, beating her fists against his back playfully, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

John came to a stop and grinned over his shoulder, "Do you mean it?"

Ali slumped against his back, tuckered out, "Uh huh."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

"You're gonna be nice?"

"Uh huh." Ali propped her elbows against his back, chin in her hands. She had a feeling this was going to take awhile.

"And who is the nicest guy in the world?" John prompted.

"You." the assistant muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And who is the best looking guy in the world?"

"Hugh Jackman." Ali instantly answered, mischief dancing in her eyes.

John couldn't help but smirk at that, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

He set her down and mocked, "Oh Hugh! Hugh Jackman! He's so cu-ute!"

Ali turned around and swatted him on the arm, "Jerk."

"Yeah, I know." he sighed, completely unoffended.

Something clicked in his mind and he gradually grew serious. Immediately Ali's lighthearted mood disappeared. Something was definitely up.

"Hey." she reached out and touched his arm, "What's going on?"

"I want you to stay out of sight tonight." he stated, "Just stick around my locker room, okay?"

He took off his cap, running a hand over his short hair, "I don't know how far Sheamus is willing to push this and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"All right." Ali nodded, for once not arguing with him, "I'll stay here."

"Good." he slipped his cap back on and gave her a smile, "Now I'm going to go out there and call the son-of-a-bitch out."

Ali blinked, stunned by his announcement. She knew he wouldn't just turn the other cheek, but still. . .it worried her. She was afraid of what Sheamus might do to him next.

"Be careful." she stated as she reached out and took his hand.

He grinned and gave it a squeeze, "This is different. He's not gonna be attacking me when my back is turned. He'll have to be a man and come face me."

"Still, be careful."

He gave her a grin and released her before leaving the locker room.

Ali wandered over to the TV set up in the corner of the room and turned it on before once again taking a seat on the bench. She watched on as Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler announced that John was going to come out to confront Sheamus. The show then cut to commercial.

She bit her lip, thoughtful. She had promised John that she would stay in the locker room, not wanting to give him a reason to worry about her. Especially when he had so much to deal with already.

But the truth was, she really didn't believe Sheamus would hurt her. It was weird, and maybe she was completely wrong, but she just didn't think he would go that far.

He had plenty of opportunities to do it in the past and yet he hadn't. He had intimidated her, yes, but he had never tried to hurt her.

She went back to the event a few nights ago, when he had grabbed her arm. Even then, it was like he was trying _not _to harm her. His grip had been firm, yes. But not hurtful.

She laid back on the bench with a grunt. Ugh, she just couldn't figure him out. One minute he calls her high and mighty, tells her she's not a prize and then the next he tells her she's looking good.

What was his game? What could he possibly hope to accomplish?

Was he hoping she would let her guard down? And if so, why?

She began to smirk. Maybe he just wanted to screw with her head. Yep, that was probably it. She wouldn't put it past a man like that. He had no qualms about beating up time keepers and kicking announcers in the head. What was the big deal about playing with a woman's mind to him?

She heard the sounds of the fans cheering and she sat up, her attention going back to the TV. John was standing in the ring. And though he was smiling, she could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was actually very serious; like a sleeping panther, ready to strike.

She felt trepidation well up inside of her.

_ Down in the ring, The WWE Champion looked out over the crowd and grinned._

_ "So, Sheamus, you want a title match." he shrugged, appearing nonchalant, "I got no problem giving you one."_

_ He grew serious, "But only for the WWE title. Alina-she has nothing to do with this."_

_ He started to look around, most liking keeping an eye out for the Irishman, "What kind of a man does that anyway? What kind of a man demands a woman be put up, like she's some kind of piece of meat?"_

_ He slowly began to grin, "Unless, of course, you knew I wouldn't do it. You call me out for a title shot and when I say no, 'cause who's really going to put up their female friend, you get to tell everyone I was too scared to face you. When, in actuality, it's you who's too scared."_

_ The champion looked right into the camera, "That's it, isn't it, you human jar of mayonnaise. You're too afraid to face me one-on-one and you figure if you ask for some ridiculous stipulation there's no way I'll say yes."_

Ali cringed at his words.

"Come on, John." she murmured with a frown, "Don't piss him off."

_ Suddenly the crowd began to go nuts. _

Ali leaned forward and watched with wide eyes as the Celtic Warrior came out from under the ring. He slipped under the bottom rope and climbed to his feet.

"Look out!" the assistant screamed at the television screen.

_ John turned around too late as Sheamus launched himself at the other man, knocking him to the canvas. He came on top of him and plowed him with blow after blow to his face and torso. John tried to fight back, but because Sheamus had the element of surprise the champion was too stunned._

_ The Celtic Warrior grabbed a hold of John's throat, strangling the other man while keeping him pinned down. He reached over and picked up the microphone._

_ Leaning over the other man, practically snarling, he muttered, "Ah ain' afraid of you, Cena. Ah think yer the one who's afraid of me. If you think you have no problems beatin' me give me my title shot."_

_ John struggled to breath, fighting not to lose consciousness. Just before he felt the last traces of air leave his lungs Sheamus relaxed his grip._

_ The champion began to cough, struggling to fill his air starved body._

_ "Go to Hell." he wheezed._

Ali cried out in fear and alarm as the Irishman began to beat John about the head with the microphone.

_ Sheamus stood up and began to kick at the man, driving his foot into his torso and abdomen again and again._

_ He grabbed John by the neck and brought him to his feet. He started to whip him into the ropes when John reversed it. As Sheamus came back it was now John on the offensive, hammering the Irishman with blow after blow._

_ Somehow the redheaded man managed to duck out of the way, rolling out of the ring and coming to the ground below. He stood up and glared as Cena, snarling and breathing heavily. John stood in the center of the ring, waving him back in and yelling for him to come on._

_ Suddenly a beeping, much like the sounds of an incoming instant message, filled the arena. The crowd began to boo at the sound, knowing what it signified._

_ Michael Cole began to grin arrogantly as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. He stepped up to a podium, which housed a laptop, and made a great flourish of opening it and hitting a few keys._

_ At last he looked up and announced, "May I have your attention, please. I've just received an email from the Anonymous _Raw_ General Manager."_

_ If possible, the fans' boos began to get louder._

_ "'John Cena, Sheamus, this thing between you has got to stop.'" Michael read, "'John, Sheamus has earned his right to face you for the WWE Championship. Therefore, I've decided that either you agree to the match, on his terms, for the upcoming _TLC _or you will be stripped of the WWE title.'"_

_ "What?" John looked completely astounded and the fans' booing continued._

"Unbelievable!" Ali cried out in disbelief.

_Sheamus appeared triumphant, a huge grin on his lips._

_ "'John,'" Michael went on, "'You have until the end of the night to tell me your answer.'"  
_ The screen cut to a commercial at that moment.

Ali instantly got to her feet and hurried from the room, making her way towards the backstage entrance. She knew John had told her to stay put, but there was no way she could do that now. She had to see him.

Her mind was reeling. She didn't know what to think. Just when she thought she couldn't dislike the Anonymous GM any more, they turned around and did something like that.

It wasn't fair! John shouldn't lose his title, something he worked so hard to keep, just because of that stupid match stipulation.

She met the WWE champion as he exited through the curtain.

He looked down at her in surprise and demanded, "What are you doing? I thought I told you to keep out of sight."

"There's no point to do that now." Ali objected, "God, I can't believe that jerk sided with Sheamus! This is so unfair!"

She let out a sigh and walked with him back to the locker room. As soon as they entered the WWE champion began to pace the length of the room. Ali could see he was getting angry, but trying to keep his temper in check.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as she followed him with her eyes.

He stopped and turned to her, shaking his head, "I'm not doing it."

"John-"

"No. Way." his tone was set, resolved, "There's no way in _hell_ I'm putting you up. They can strip me of the title, I don't care. I'm not doing it."

Ali leaned back against the wall, sad, "But it's not right. You worked so hard. You shouldn't have to give up everything because of me."

"I'm not." he tried to reassure her, "Ali, look, it's just a title. I won it once. I can win it again. I'm not giving Sheamus a chance to get his hands on you. It's not happening."

Something came over the assistant and she straightened, heading for the door, "I'm going to go find Sheamus. Maybe if I talk to him, try and reason with him, maybe he'll take out the stipulation."

John was at her side in an instant, taking hold of her arm and halting her exit.

"No." he turned her around and leaned down till they were nose-to-nose, "No, you're not. You can't reason with an animal, Ali. Trust me, the guy's not going to change his mind."

They were silent for several moments, each alone with their thoughts.

Ali looked up at her best friend. She remembered how excited he was when he won this last title shot. How proud he was to represent the WWE. She couldn't let him give all of that up. Not for her.

"Do it." she announced, heartfelt.

John blinked and looked down at her in surprise, "What?"

"I said do it." the assistant stated, "Agree to the match."

"Ali-" the champion started to protest, but she cut him off.

"John," she told him with a gentle smile, "You can do it. I trust you. I believe in you. I know you can win. Agree to the match, kick his ass, and lets be done with this once and for all."

He took off his cap and ran a hand over his hair, "I don't want to do this."

"It's the only way." Ali told him.

John shook his head and gave her a knowing smile, "No, it's not. I can still give up the title."

"Please don't do that." the assistant pleaded.

He looked out over the locker room and sighed, "The truth is, I don't know what to do."

Ali reached out and took his hand, waiting to catch his eye before she spoke, "Whatever you decide, just know that you have my full support."

He gave her hand a squeeze, a motion that she readily returned.

"Do you mind if I be alone for awhile." he asked her, "I just need some time to think."

"I understand." she gave him a quick hug and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

John tossed his hat onto the nearby bench and sat down. Leaning over, he ran his hands through his short hair as his mind raced.

He looked up, his eyes landing on the title belt which sat a few feet away on a table. He regarded it thoughtfully. . .

.

.

.

.

.

The end of the night had finally come. Ali had spent the majority of the time hanging around John's locker room, hoping he would come out. But in all that time he had stayed secluded, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

At last the door opened, the WWE champion stepping out. He drew to a stop when he noticed Ali waiting for him and an easy smile came to his lips as she approached.

Before she could speak he jumped in, "I need to know that you'll back me in whatever I decide."

Her heart sank. He had decided to give up his title for her. She was sure of it.

_Oh, John, _she thought, heartsick, _Don't do it. Don't give up your title. Not to protect me._

She reached out and gave him a hug, nodding, "Whatever you decide, you have my full support. You know that."

John picked her up, returning the embrace.

"Thanks." he sighed, looking at the far wall pensively, "I needed that."

He sat her down and started to head off when she took hold of his hand. He looked down at her, brows knit.

"What?" he asked.  
"I'm going with you." Ali stated.

"Ali, no." he was adamant, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Hey," she offered a slight smile, "This concerns me, too. I have the right to be there when you make your announcement."

John paused, considering her words.

On one hand, she had a point. This did concern her and she did have a right to be there.

On the other, it was too dangerous. As soon as he announced his decision he knew Sheamus would come down to the ring. He couldn't deal with the human jar of mayonnaise if he had to worry about her safety.

Ali, as though she were able to tell what he was thinking, crossed her arms and stated, "I'm going, either with you or I'll just follow you after. Your call."

John inhaled, growing frustrated with her stubbornness. She arched an eyebrow at him but remained silent.

"Fine." he muttered, leading the way towards the ring, "Let's go."

His theme hit the arena and he stepped out onto the stage. Ali came after him, her eyes locked on her best friend. She continued to watch him as the made their way down to ringside.

John helped her up the steps and soon joined her out on the apron. He raised the ropes, allowing her to enter first before, again, joining her. Ali watched on with a frown as he made his way over the side of the ring and got a microphone from Justin Roberts.

She wanted to cry. She really did. She couldn't shake the immense feeling of guilt that ran through her body. He was going to give everything up for her.

She bowed her head, her eyes narrowing. This was all that animal, Sheamus', fault. Why did he have to drag her into it? And that stupid anonymous GM, forcing John to do this. What a coward that man or woman was! Why didn't they just show their face already?

John returned to the center of the ring and raised the mic, "So here it is, the end of the night. And I have a decision to make."

"This title," he removed the belt from around his waist and held it up for the crowd to see, "Represents so much to me. You see, the last time I won this title was in a sixty minute Iron Man match with Randy Orton. We beat the hell out of one another and just when I thought I didn't have anything left in me I dug down deep, kept fighting and managed to get the win."

He looked at the belt thoughtfully, "To me, this represents everything I believe in. Hustle, loyalty and respect."

Ali regarded the title sadly. And he was going to give it up. This wasn't right. It just wasn't right at all.

"So I have a choice." the champion went on, "The Anonymous _Raw_ GM tells me I either agree to Sheamus' terms or I'll be stripped of my title."

That garnered boos from the crowd. Ali wanted to join in with them.

"The truth was, I didn't know what to do until just a little while ago."

"And it was, uh, it was actually something Ali said to me backstage." John looked down at the assistant with affection, "She told me she'd give me her full support, no matter what I decided."

He looked out at the crowd and began to grin, "And if there's one thing you should know about this woman, it's that she's honest."

"_Painfully _so, sometimes." he smirked at her before going in, "But honest all the same. If she says she's got my back, then she's got my back."

He turned his attention towards the ramp, smile vanishing as he grew serious, "She also told me she trusted me. She believed in me. She said I should take the match, kick Sheamus' ass and be done with it. And that's what I'm going to do."

The fans began to cheer and Ali looked up at him in surprise.

He was actually going to do it? She couldn't believe it. She had been so sure he was going to vacate his championship.

"I will face Sheamus at _TLC_." the champion went on, "I will beat him. And then this whole thing will be over and done with."

As predicted, Sheamus' music suddenly erupted over the arena. John handed Ali his mic and motioned for her to get back. The assistant did as she was told, walking towards the far end of the ring and out of potential harm's way.

John laid the belt in a corner and came back to the center of the ring, leaning down and preparing himself for the inevitable fight to come.

Seconds later the Irishman started making his way down the ramp. There was a wide grin on his lips, his eyes filled with triumph.

He knew it. He knew that arse, Cena, wouldn't give up his championship. And now that bleedin' pride of his was gonna cost him everything.

He came to a stop in front of the ring and raised the mic in his hand, "Ah couldn' help but hear some of that, Cena. But Ah think you got a lot of that wrong.

"You and Ah will meet at _TLC_, fella," the Celtic Warrior went on, his smile fading away and his eyes growing cold, "But Ah'm the one who's gonna walk out of there the next WWE champion."

His eyes landed on Ali and his grin subtly changed into a leer, "Ah think yer lass here might like the sounds of that. It'll give her a chance to be around a real man for a change."

Ali scoffed, her eyes constricting. Real man? Seriously?

John motioned for his assistant to hand him the mic. She did so nervously. She could just imagine what he was going to say and she was sure the Celtic Warrior wasn't going to like it.

The champion began to smirk as he raised the microphone, "'Real man'? Did you just call yourself a real man?"

"Ah am!" Sheamus bellowed, growing angry.

How dare this _eejit_ try to insult him.

"A real man doesn't need to bully a woman to be with him." John slowly began to grin, "A real man doesn't need a stupid match stipulation to get one to willingly spend more than five minutes with him. Cause let's be honest, Sheamus, the only way you'll ever get a girl to spend time with you is if you force her."

The Celtic Warrior saw red. He started to go for the ring when John dropped the mic and waved him on.

Sheamus glared from Cena to Alina. She was looking back and forth between the pair, clearly concerned. It actually surprised him. Here he thought she'd be cheering her man on, even throwing a few insults his way. At the very least he thought she'd have piped up and agreed with his comments.

But she had said nothing. In fact, she looked like she wanted all of this to just go away.

He couldn't figure her out. And that infuriated him more than anything else.

"You think this is why Ah'm doin' this, Cena? You think Ah'm interested in yer little assistant? Fella, Ah'm just doin' this because Ah can." Sheamus growled, pointing a finger at them both, "This is about takin' everythin' away from ya. Everythin'. Includin' her."

He dropped the mic on the ground and began to walk backwards up the ramp. He grinned back and forth between the pair, letting them both know that they weren't going to get to him.

Once he hit the top of the stage he beat his fist against his chest and threw out his arms, bellowing.

Ali flinched at the scene, her dread growing.

Soon the Celtic Warrior was gone. It was only then that John at last turned to her.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, "You okay?"

She nodded, but didn't speak. The truth was, she wasn't sure she had the words to anyway.

He led her out of the ring and up the ramp to the back. As they went past the curtain a few of the Superstars and Divas applauded him. John chuckled, embarrassed by their attention. He thanked them but continued to head towards his locker room, his arm still around his assistant's tiny shoulders.

Once they went inside and John closed the door Ali took a seat on the bench. She looked up to find him watching her with a frown.

"How pissed are you?" he asked, uneasy with the thought of her answer.

Ali shook her head, "I'm not angry. I'm worried for you, of course, but that's it."

When he didn't look convinced she went on, "John, I told you I would back you in whatever you decided. And I meant it. I also meant it when I said you could beat him."

He walked over and knelt down beside her, his forearms braced on her thighs. He sighed and offered her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, kid." he replied sincerely, "I'm sorry you have to be involved with all of this."

She gave him a gentle smile and reached out, touching his cheek, "It's not your fault so don't even go there. You'll win your match. I know you will."

He patted her hand before rising and heading to the showers. When he was gone Ali laid back on the bench and looked up at the ceiling with a frown.

This was it. No going back now. Come _TLC _her fate was sealed one way or another.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus stormed into his locker room, slamming the door behind him. He began to pace the length of the room, his rage growing with each step he took.

He could still hear Cena's taunts. Could still hear the crowd as they laughed along with him.

He closed his eyes tightly, teeth grit, as he tried to block it out. Instantly he was taken back to when he was chubby, pale, ginger lad getting bullied by the other boys.

His blue eyes opened, wild and filled with rage. Growling, he stalked towards a nearby folding chair and picked it up, slamming it against the concrete wall again and again.

He continued to beat it until the chair started folding in on itself. He didn't stop until he felt his energy begin to die out and only then did he throw the chair against the wall before collapsing onto a bench. He leaned forward, head buried in his hands. His breathing was heavy, his face flushed from the exertion.

He wasn't that little boy anymore. Nobody would ever get the better of him again. _Nobody_. Not Cena. Not those stupid fans. Not that little assistant of his.

He looked up, practically snarling.

So little Alina was so sure her man could win. No only sure he could win, but that he could kick the Irishman's arse in the process.

His sneer slowly twisted into a very dark grin. That woman was in for a surprise, all right. He'd make sure of it.

.

.

.

.

.

The week flew and soon it was time for another episode of _Raw._

Sheamus paced the length of the ring, breathing heavily and practically snarling. He gripped the plush leather chair that was seated before the long conference table, his fingers digging into the interior. He had to force himself to release it before he ripped it to shreds.

It was real. It was actually happening. Finally, _finally_, he was getting what he rightfully deserved. And it was about bleedin' time.

He could hear Jesse Ventura, _Raw_'s Guest GM or whatever it was they were calling him this evening, droning on beside him but he paid the older man no heed. He couldn't care less what the fella had to say. He just wanted him to hurry up and call Cena to the ring so's that they could sign the contract all ready.

"Now, as we talked about earlier," Ventura went on, "The winner of the Number One Contender's match between Randy Orton and Sheamus. . .Sheamus!"

At the sound of his name the Irishman beat his chest and raised his hands, calling out in victory. The fans didn't seem to share his enthusiasm, the crowd booing him instead.

He couldn't care less for them, either. They were nothing more than a bunch of sheep to him.

"Me!" he yelled, pointing to himself.

"Now," Ventura stated, "This man is not only undefeated, he has put people out of wrestling. And I think it's time now to sign the contract."

Sheamus began to smirk at that.

"John Cena, your presence is demanded down here in the ring!" the older man announced.

Sheamus turned towards the ramp, adrenaline coursing through his body. His hands once again returned to the chair, knuckles turning even white if that were possible, from the fierce hold he had on the leather.

Cena's music hit and the fans began to scream and cheer. It wasn't long until the WWE champion came out onto the stage, belt in one hand and finger raised in the air. Ali trailed after him, the young woman continually glancing towards the ring with nervous eyes.

She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She had told John she would back him up in whatever decision he made but the fact remained that she couldn't shake the anxiety she was feeling.

She caught sight of Sheamus, the way the redheaded man was staring a hole in John with his eyes. He looked keyed up and just itching for a fight.

Sheamus watched on as John made his way down to ringside. He could feel a sneer gracing his lips just at the sight of the man. The champion looked so sure, so confident, that he had everything in the bag.

The Irishman's gaze traveled to Ali. Now that one, she was worried. He could see the concern in her eyes.

At the sight of it he felt something, some unknown emotion he didn't want to name, come over him. He ruthlessly pushed it away and allowed his ever present anger to come back.

_Best be worried, lass_, he thought darkly, _Come TLC you'll be mine._

John and Ali reached the ring. He turned and took her hand, helping her up the steps. The assistant made her way along the apron, waiting for John to join her. Once he did, and held the ropes open for her, she slipped between them.

She couldn't help but peek over at Sheamus and the pair locked eyes. He was smirking, his eyes cold. She quickly ducked her head and looked way, going to stand in a far corner. She couldn't believe he was actually going through with this.

John climbed into the ring and laid his belt on the table. Heart light, he took a seat in one of the chairs, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the world champion!" Jesse announced to a chorus of cheers and a few boos.

"Well the Number One Center match was exciting and we got a winner, Mr. Cena." the older man stated, "You now will sign a contract to defend the title against Sheamus. His first time, ever, getting a world championship match!"

Sheamus stared down at Cena, grinning hugely. As John began to chuckle his grin instantly twisted into a sneer.

He felt his rage begin to churn in his gut. What right did he have to laugh at him?

He seized the mic, "Ah am the Number One Contender. Ah demand that you stand up and face me!"

Ali swallowed hard, nervously glancing from John to Sheamus and back again. She could see the Irishman getting angrier and angrier by the second. It frightened her. There was no telling what he would do if his temper raged out of control.

John swiveled his chair back and forth, thoughtful.

At last he reached out and picked up his mic, "'I'm the Number One Contender'. How many times have I heard that before? Usually the guy saying it is a future Hall of Famer like HBK. Or Randy Orton. Triple H."

Sheamus was confused. Where the bleedin' hell was he going with all of this?

"And now standing before me is Sheamus, demanding that I take him seriously." John leaned back in his seat, "Why is that, Sheamus? Because you crippled a harmless announcer? Or is it because you retired a guy that's half your size? What's next, are you gonna beat up Michael Cole? Maybe have some sort of match with one of the cameramen?"

The fans began to cheer as John slowly rose to his feet. Ali bit her lip and took a shaky breath. She didn't like where this was heading. She didn't like it at all.

"For the past eight years of my life I have hung in here with the best in the land," John went on, his voice gaining in passion and volume with each passing word, "And I am proud to stand before you tonight a champion!"

He picked up the belt and held it high in declaration and the fans cheered loudly.

Despite the trepidation Ali was feeling she couldn't help but smile at his words. She was just as proud of him. He really had earned all the accolades he had received.

Sheamus glowered at the other man, teeth bared.

"Not because I'm some punk and I like to prey on the weak." John went on, his own eyes beginning to narrow, his own anger starting to come forth, "I stand before you a champion because I have never given up. I stand before you a champion because I have earned it! I stand before you a champion because everyone in this arena, because everyone watching at home, whether they like me or they don't like me knows that this is my life! This is my passion!

"This is all I got!" he finished, voice breaking with emotion.

The fans screamed, a few of them chanting John's name. Ali had to blink back tears. Because she traveled with him, because they were so close, she knew just how much being in the WWE and being a champion meant to her best friend. Those just weren't empty words. They were spoken right from John's heart.

"You want serious?" the WWE Champion bellowed as he glared at the Irishman, "You got serious! I have performed the impossible! I have achieved the improbable! I have gone toe-to-toe with the meanest, the baddest and the toughest and every single one has been compromised!"

Sheamus continued to stare at the other man, gaze unwavering. But inside his mind was working full force. Was the smiley, joking clown finally getting serious? He never thought he'd live to see the day.

The truth was, he didn't care about whatever sacrifices Cena had made. He didn't care about who he had beaten.

Because he hadn't stepped into the ring with him yet. He hadn't faced the Celtic Warrior. And he swore to himself that he would be the one to put this arsehole down. He would be the one to beat the high and mighty Cena. And not only would he take his title, but he would have little Alina, too. And there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

John looked down at his belt, getting a handle on his emotions. A bit calmer now, he placed it on the table and turned his attention back to the Irishman.

"Take a good look at that." he said, pointing to the title, "Cause in a few seconds you're gonna sign that paper and I want you to know what that means."

John stepped closer to the table and Sheamus felt his body begin to tense.

"I'm not an announcer." the champion told him, "You will not put me in a retirement home. When you sign that paper you go to war with me. You better be ready to make a statement."

Sheamus began to smirk at him. Oh, he had a statement to make all right. When all of this was said and done his statement would be read loud and clear and would be the only thing anyone talked about for days to come.

"And take a good look at her." John pointed back at Ali, "Because you will never, _never_, get anywhere near her again."

Ali glanced over at Sheamus, taking note of the way his eyes burned on her. She felt an icy finger of fear slide down her back and she shivered. She hoped to goodness that John was right.

Sheamus regarded the young woman darkly. Just as Cena represented everything the Celtic Warrior wasn't, she represented everything he would never have. Could never have. Not so long as there were men like the so-called champion around.

He wasn't oblivious. He had seen the way she looked at Cena, pride and love shinning in her eyes. And it made his stomach clench. Made his chest burn with rage. Because he knew that she would never, could never, look at him the same way.

"Let me tell you somethin', Cena." he stated menacingly, "Ah retire people because Ah can! Ah beat up Hall of Famers because Ah can! But that is nothin' compared to what Ah'm gonna do to you!"

He took a threatening step closer to the table and practically snarled, "And you look at that girl. Because Ah will take her from ya, because Ah can!"

Ali wanted to yell for them to stop this, end it now. She had told John she would back him in whatever he decided and she truly believed he had a chance to beat Sheamus.

But the fact was, she wasn't a psychic. She could hope, she could pray, for him to win. But she wasn't _sure_. She knew John was strong, but so was Sheamus. She knew John was tough, but again so was Sheamus. She knew John had a heart.

But the man standing across from him now didn't. And she didn't know if that made him more or less dangerous. She didn't know if he could beat the man everyone referred to as an animal, a savage, a barbarian.

A beast.

John took off his hat and tossed it into the crowd without a glance, the champion also stepping up to the table. The Irishman had just made things very personal.

Both men drew closer to the table, each glaring at the other one. Each looking like they were about to come to blows at any moment.

"Hey." Jesse raised his arm between them, trying to keep them separated.  
But even he found he couldn't control those two men, those rage filled warriors. They squared off with each other, each breathing heavily, each ready to fight.

Suddenly John took off his shirt, throwing it into the crowd. He came back to the table just in time for Sheamus to seize the pen and contract and sign it.

The Irishman couldn't wait to get his name down and make this thing official. Now. The sooner that was done the sooner he could kick Cena's arse.

He finished signing and, slamming the pen on the contract, turned his attention back on the champion.

"Sheamus has signed!" Ventura announced.

Ali felt her heart sink.

John picked up the clipboard holding the contract and, also, began to sign. It was then that Ali knew her fate was sealed. She just wished she knew if it were for the better or not.

John slammed the board onto the table and glared over at his opponent.

Jesse picked up the clipboard, holding it high above his head, "I have it right here. The official signatures. Three weeks from today at _TLC_ Sheamus and John Cena for the WWE Championship!"

Sheamus began to smirk as he stated, "Kiss yer title goodbye, Cena. While yer at it, kiss yer woman goodbye, as well. Because Ah'm gonna kick yer arse."

"But ya know," Jesse suddenly turned his attention to John, his whole demeanor beginning to shift, "You know what? I think there's a conspiracy in the World Wrestling Entertainment. I think there's a conspiracy, Cena, to keep you champion!"

Ali's brows began to knit. What in the world was he talking about?

"You got the look! You got what it takes! You do commercials!" the older man went on, "You do movies. You're the perfect looking little champion that they want."

John couldn't help but laugh at him. Ah, now this was the Jesse Ventura he expected to see. Some things never changed.

"Ya know," now it was Ventura's turn to be angry, "There was a time I didn't get the title shot because I didn't go with the flow. Because I was a rebel, a revolutionary. They don't want that as a champion. They want somebody like you that goes along to get along."

John was genuinely perplexed. Jeez, he would have thought he was facing Ventura for the title and not Sheamus.

"What are you talking about?' he demanded.

"I never got a shot at the title." Ventura snapped.

John looked down at his title. Well, if Ventura wanted his shot, why not.

"John, let it go." Ali called out to him. She didn't like where this was heading.

John ignored her, though, walking to a corner to set the title down. He came back to the older man, stepping up to him. If he wanted to go, he had no problem with it.

Sheamus saw his opportunity and he went for it. The Irishman launched himself across the ring and planted his boot right in Cena's face. As the champion fell to the ground Ali cried out in alarm.

She looked back and forth between Ventura and Sheamus in anger. They had set this up! She was sure of it!

She started to go to her fallen friend when suddenly there was Sheamus. The Celtic Warrior stalked towards John before grabbing him and hauling him to his feet. With a growl, he tossed the other man into the ring post, John's shoulder hitting it with vicious force.

"No!" Ali gasped in alarm.

Teeth grit and chest heaving, Sheamus took hold of Cena and dragged him back to his feet. He picked up the champion and put him on his shoulder, his eyes locked on the table before him.

Ali shook her head, her voice suddenly failing her. She knew what he was going to do and she was helpless to stop him. The only thing she was able to do was watch on in horror.

Bellowing, Sheamus slammed the other man through the table, shattering it in two.

"And guess what?" Ventura announced to the fans, "This match will be a table match!"

Ali looked over at the older man in disbelief. No!

She turned her attention back to John. He was still laying on his back on top of the broken table, unmoving. Sheamus was still standing over him, glaring down at him heatedly.

Not thinking about what could happen, the assistant instantly went to her knees by her fallen friend.

"John!" she cried out, voice shaking and tears beginning to trail down her cheeks, "John! John, answer me please!"

The redheaded man blinked, growing surprised. And for an instant he felt something other than anger course through him. An emotion he wasn't used to feeling. An emotion he didn't want to feel.

He felt shame.

"John!" Ali was leaning over the champion, her small hand reaching out to stroke his cheek to try and bring him around, "John, can you hear me?"

She leaned back and dashed the tears away with her hand. It was then that she noticed the Irishman above her, watching. All of her fear transformed itself into something more, honing in on him.

"Get away from him!" she cried angrily, eyes flashing, "Get away from him, you _animal_!"

And instantly his shame burned up, turning to ashes. He was an animal, was he? Well he'd show her an animal.

He beat his fists against his chest and let out a roar, arms thrown out at his sides. He then placed a boot on John's chest, grinning down at her triumphantly.

"Why don't you just leave?!" Ali shoved at his leg with her hand, but trying to move it was like trying to move a tree stump, "You made your point! Just leave!"

Sheamus took his foot off of Cena's chest and suddenly knelt down. Ali tried to draw away but his hand struck out, lightening fast like a snake, and grabbed a hold of her arm, yanking her back to him. He kept it there, holding her in place.

She struggled, trying to pull free from his grasp. There was a part of her that was confused and stunned. Just like the last time his grip was firm but it wasn't hurtful. It anything it was all very controlled.

She didn't understand that. She would have thought a man like him had no control. Only knew how to hurt others.

Sheamus began to grin coldly, "Look at him. Look at yer man!"

Ali did so, concern washing over her. He still hadn't moved. She slowly brought her gaze back to the Irishman, silent, angry tears trailing down her cheeks.

The Celtic Warrior felt his heart clench at her tears but he ruthlessly shoved the feelings away. He was sure she wouldn't give a shite for any of his pain. So he was going to do the same for her.

He began to chuckle darkly, "Ah'm gonna take his title. And then, Ahlina, yer gonna be mine."

He released her a little rougher than he would have liked, Ali falling back onto her behind. She looked up at him in disbelief as he rose to his feet and climbed out of the ring. He stormed up the ramp and towards the back, not even giving her a backwards glance.

John let out a groan, finally coming around. The assistant leaned over him, gently running her hand over his temple.

"Hey, you." she gave him a watery smile as he fixed his gaze on her.

"Did you get the number of that truck?" he grunted, trying to rise to a sitting position.

"Yeah." Ali muttered dryly as she slipped an arm around his shoulders, trying to help him, "666."

John chuckled despite the pain he was in. He finally got to a sitting position and winced, pain throbbing in his back.

It wasn't long until he rose to his feet, the sounds of the fans' cheers and applause accompanying him.

John and Ali made it out of the ring and the pair slowly began to walk up the ramp. The champion was hobbling a bit and Ali stuck close by in case he needed her.

They slipped to the backstage and found others watching them, their expressions ranging from triumphant to worried.

The pair ignored them all, though, heading to John's locker room. They were just about to enter when Eve came running up, concerned.

"John!" she cried out in alarm, "Are you all right? How is your back?"

"I'm okay." he tried to assure her, offering a small smile by way of comfort, "Don't worry about it, Eve. I'll be all right."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder and slipped into the locker room. The Diva looked after him, crestfallen.

Ali reached out and rubbed her arm comfortingly, "He'll be okay. Don't worry.

"And don't take any of this to heart, all right?" she caught the other woman's eye and added, "John's just got a lot on his mind right now."

Eve nodded, though she still appeared deflated.

Ali gave her one last smile and slipped into the locker room, closing the door behind her.

She leaned against and quipped lightly, "Why do all of these contract signings always end in violence? Huh? Just once I'd love to see one of these things end with a nice handshake. Maybe even a hearty, manly hug. Something nice like that."

She sent a teasing grin to her best friend, but the expression slowly died on her lips. It was clear that the champion was not in a joking mood.

He turned to her, his features fearsome, "Sheamus wants a war? Well, by God, he just got one."

He stepped up to her, set and determined, "Come _TLC_ I'm gonna destroy him."

Ali swallowed nervously. And so it had begun.


	5. 4: Fate Sealed

Ali sat on the bench in John's locker room, watching as he warmed up. The weeks had flown by and now_ TLC _was underway.

Since the incident at the contract signing the assistant had seen a change come over the wrestler. He wasn't as happy-go-lucky as usual. And he certainly wasn't throwing around as many jokes.

No, there was a deep seeded seriousness to him now. Clearly he wasn't going to take Sheamus lightly.

John finished doing his stretches and looked up, catching Ali's eye. He offered a hint of a smile and a wink.

He was trying to appear nonchalant, but she knew better. He was trying to make her feel at ease, but it wasn't working. Because the truth was, she was scared. She didn't know how this thing was going to end and the idea of her being forced to be the assistant of that barbarian frightened her more than she could say.

Though it wasn't easy for her to do so, Ali managed to give him a warm smile and a nod of reassurance. He seemed to believe that she was okay and he rose, putting on his shirt, dog tags and hat.

A knock came at the door, causing the assistant to flinch. It opened slightly and a crewmember popped his head in.

His eyes landed on the champion and he stated, "Your match is next, John."

John gave him a nod, thanking him. He turned to Ali and gave her a grin.

"Time to go kick a human jar of mayonnaise's ass." he stated with a smirk.

Ali stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, offering him a big hug.

"Good luck." she murmured against his chest.

John looked down at her with a bittersweet smile. He stroked her long brown curls and replied, blasé, "Piece of cake."

Ali pulled back and sighed, looking down at his chest, "I want to go with you. I want to be there at ringside, giving you my support."

She glanced up at him, noticing his set expression. He shook his head, adamant, "No. I can't let you do that. It'll be safer for you back here."

The assistant nodded, relenting for once. John was surprised that she gave up so easily.

"You really are worried." he mused with a hint of a grin, "I've never known you to give up so easily."

"Yeah, well, I figured I owed you one." Ali shrugged, trying to smile, "You have enough on your plate tonight. You don't need me to add my brattiness to the mix."

She reached up and gave him another hug, murmuring, "Stay safe."

John returned the embrace, his heart clenching. Oh yeah, she was definitely more worried than she was trying to let on.

He pulled back and gave her a grin, "I'll see you later. Hey, what do you say to burgers and milkshakes after the show."

"Sounds great." Ali told him with a gentle laugh.

He patted her cheek before turning and leaving the room. She looked after him for a few moments before stepping out into the hallway. She needed to find a monitor. Even if she couldn't be there down at ringside, she had to watch. It was the only way she could think of to show her support.

She made her way backstage, eventually running into Eve and Gail Kim. The two Divas were positioned in front of a monitor, watching the show.

They noticed her approach and turned, giving her their full attention. Both of them regarded her hesitantly. Clearly they were just as worried as she.

"He'll be all right." Gail spoke up as Ali approached.

"Sure." Eve jumped in, trying to sound confident, "John will take care of Sheamus, no problem."

"Of course." Ali nodded, attempting to join in.

Silently, she could only pray that they were right.

The trio turned their attention back to the monitor and the assistant felt trepidation well up inside of her at the sight of the Irishman standing in the center of the ring.

She regarded him nervously, taking in the narrowing of his eyes, the hardening of his features. He was deadly serious and clearly ready to do whatever it took to win.

John's music filled the arena and the space erupted in cheers, Gail and Eve joining in. Ali wanted to cheer, as well, but her nerves just wouldn't allow her.

She watched as her best friend made his way into the ring. He removed the dog tags, her eyes following them as he handed them over to the ref for safekeeping. The sight of them warmed her heart, as she knew her name had been added to them a few months ago. An action that still touched her to this day.

John removed his hat and shirt, tossing them out to the crowd as the female fans began to squeal. But he paid them no heed as he stepped into a corner and warmed up.

He eyes locked on the man across from him, the champion at once businesslike and serious. Resolve flowed through his veins, determination radiating off of him. Sheamus would not win. He would do his damnedest to make that happen.

The Irishman stared back at him, ruthlessly forcing down his ever present anger. He wouldn't give into his rage. Now wasn't the time. No, he would stay focused and do what he had set out to do.

He'd beat Cena.

The bell sounded and the larger man stepped out of his corner. With a dark smirk on his lips he waved the champion forward.

"Come on." he called out to John, "Come on, Cena."

John studied him carefully as he slowly began to make his way out of his own corner. His eyes searched out the crowd as he heard their chants of his name. Feeding off their energy, he flew at the Irishman, nailing him with a shot to his jaw.

He followed it up with more lefts and rights, driving the pale man into the corner. He grabbed a hold of his neck and ran him towards another corner, slamming his head on the top turnbuckle.

Ali's eyes widened, taken aback. She wasn't sure why, but she was surprised by the aggression coming from her friend.

John, still gripping the back of the Irishman's neck, ran the length of the ring and slammed him into the next turnbuckle. He grabbed a hold of his arm and turned, whipping him into the opposite corner. As the Celtic Warrior came careening out John bounced off the ropes and took hold of his head, planting the redheaded man face first into the mat.

Sheamus saw stars and rolled onto his back. He had little time to react as John jumped on top of him, plowing him with blow after blow. Sheamus raised his arms, trying to ward off the shots, but it did little good as Cena continued to go after him.

John once again dragged Sheamus to his feet, again planting him face first into the nearest turnbuckle. He turned, grabbing the Irishman's hand, whipping him across the ring again. As the redheaded man landed John came rushing forward.

Sheamus managed to gather his wits and leapt forward, planting an elbow into John's face as he reached him. As the champion staggered back the other man came tearing out of the corner, nailing him with a vicious clothesline.

Sheamus stayed in the corner for a few moments, trying to shake away the cobwebs that clouded his vision. He rubbed a hand over his face, getting his head back into the game.

Snarl forming on his lips, he stalked over to the fallen champion and grabbed a hold of him, roughly hauling him to his feet.

Ali flinched as she watched the pale man easily take hold of her best friend and Suplex him to the unforgiving mat.

Sheamus was on the fallen man in an instantly, straddling him as he began to hammer him with punch after punch. He was practically growling after delivering each blow.

The Celtic Warrior could feel his anger rising and he forced himself to release the man and surge to his feet. He took a few steps away, bellowing in rage. It was all he could do to keep a handle on his temper. He couldn't let himself lose control. If he lost control he could lose it all. And he wasn't going to let that happen. Too much was at stake for him.

"God, he's such an animal." Eve muttered in disgust.

Ali looked at her for a moment before turning her attention back to the monitor. She took in the way the man in question was breathing heavily, his mouth forming a sneer. The Diva wasn't too far off the mark. There was definitely something animalistic about him.

It frightened her.

Sheamus turned back to John and shoved him flat on the canvas. Then, with a yell, he jumped up in the air and slammed his knee down onto the other man's head.

Ali gasped at the action, but found she couldn't look away. She was frozen in shock.

The Irishman regarded the champion darkly before he slipped out of the ring. As the crowd reacted, he tossed the apron aside and began to search under the ring for a table.

He didn't get to look for long as John slipped out beside him. He grabbed a hold of the other man and turned, slamming him back into the announce table with brutal force.

Sheamus hit the unforgiving metal, pain shooting through his back. He could feel it raging through him, burning like fire and it was all he could do to keep from crying out. Teeth grit, he slumped away from the table, hand going to the offended area.

John grabbed a hold of his head and turned him around, slamming him face first down onto the table.

The Celtic Warrior grunted, his vision clouding. He then saw the table rushing up to meet him as Cena grabbed him and slammed him down on it again. The champion sent him crashing down on it a third time and Sheamus ricocheted off of it, landing on his back on the ground.

With the crowd cheering him on, John made his way back over to the fallen Irishman, grabbing him by the back of the head. He yanked him to his feet and hammered him with a blow to the face. Sheamus went down to one knee, momentarily stunned.

John again grabbed for him and slammed him against the padded barricade that circled ringside.

Sheamus hit it with a thud, bouncing off of it and again going to the ground. He could feel pain shooting from his chest, now joining the pain he still felt in his back.

John stomped over to him and grabbed him, bringing him once more to his feet. He tried to level him with another punch but Sheamus managed to block it, answering him with one of his own. He hit him again before turning and sending him staggering into the ring post. John crashed against it and went to the ground.

Sheamus leaned against the barricade, hand to his forehead as he tried to regain his bearings. He shook the fog away, his eyes going cold as they locked in on his opponent. He stalked towards him, glaring down at him from where he still laid on the ground.

He grabbed a hold of John and again started to send him flying. At the last second, though, the champion was able to reverse the position and it was Sheamus who went slamming into the steel steps.

"Yes!" Eve cheered from backstage and even Gail started to grin.

Ali glanced at them for a moment for turning back to the monitor, bottom lip between her teeth and arms tightly crossed under her breasts. She wasn't normally so squeamish, but then again it wasn't normally her best friend in such a brutal match.

She figured that must have been the reason for her unusually higher emotional state.

Sheamus laid flat on his back on the floor, chest rising and falling in rapid succession. He looked up at the arena lights, not really seeing them. Not really concentrating on anything but the pain raking his body.

Teeth grit, he gripped at his right shoulder and tried to fight through the ache.

While he struggled to get himself together, while the fans' cheers rained down upon the two men, John reached under the ring and pulled out a table.

The champion set it up beside the ring, his eyes still locked on the challenger on the floor. He grabbed the downed man and struggled to bring his considerable weight up and across the wooden surface. He managed to get him set up on the end of the table and climbed back into the ring.

He started to make his way to the top rope and backstage Ali felt her heart go to her throat.

The Irishman was suddenly aware of his situation and he launched himself off of the table, staggering to his feet. John jumped down onto the apron and took off across it, sliding out of the ring and onto the floor.

Sheamus noticed his approach and he turned, dashing back into the ring. John was quick to follow but the Celtic Warrior was on him in an instant, driving his fist into the champion's back. He followed it up with a couple of vicious kicks, causing John to slam into the mat again and again. The redheaded man followed those up by slamming his knee down on the champion's back and neck a few times.

Sheamus hauled the champion to his feet and scooped him up onto his shoulder. He took a few steps before slamming him down on the mat. John let out a groan and rolled across the ring, coming to rest on the outside.

The Celtic Warrior rose to his feet, looking around at the crowd. Their boos rained down on his but he felt nothing of their reaction. Let them jeer him. He didn't care. He would continue to destroy their so-called champion and there was nothing they could do about it.

He turned his attention to John, head cocked slightly to the side as he watched the other man grab a hold of the ropes and struggle to his feet. He had to admit, he was a little surprised. He didn't think Cena had any fight left in him. He _almost _felt a tinge of respect for the fella. _Almost _but not quite.

As soon as John rose to his feet Sheamus came at him, punching him in the face. John staggered back, the table down on the floor directly behind him. At the last second the champion grabbed a hold of the ropes and kept himself from falling down onto it.

Ali flinched, her breathing hitched, as she watched on. He had been so close. A few seconds more and he would have hit it for sure. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, her nerves threatening to consume her.

Sheamus issues a small growl and hit him again. Again Cena was rocked, but he managed to hang onto the ropes and keep upright.

The Celtic Warrior drew back his fist, reaching out to grab John's head with his other hand. Grunting, he hammered the champion right between the eyes and John began to stagger once more.

His arms waved wildly before his hand snatched at the rope, keeping him from hitting the deadly table behind him. Sheamus went to hit him again but John ducked between the top and middle rope, driving his shoulder into the other man's gut.

The Irishman staggered backwards and the champion used that opportunity to climb back into the ring. He was right on the challenger, hitting him once, then twice. Sheamus staggered but came back with a shot of his own. He went for another blow but John ducked, somehow managing to get him on his shoulders.

The champion staggered over to the ropes, meaning to dump the Celtic Warrior out onto the table outside. Ali's eyes widened and she watched on with baited breath.

Sheamus grabbed a hold of the ropes and shook free of the other man's hold, ending up on the apron. John went after him but the redheaded man was able to grab him and slam him into the top turnbuckle.

As the champion hit the canvas the Irishman climbed down onto the floor. He made his way around the side of the ring, grabbing hold of John and dragging him out onto the floor.

Throwing the champion's arm over his neck, the Irishman lifted him up a little and slammed his lower back into the apron. John let out a yell, face tensing up in pain.

Sheamus regarded him with a dark grin as he grabbed a hold of the other man's face, hauling off and planting a vicious fist against his jaw. John was rocked and collapsed onto the steel steps.

The Celtic Warrior was right back on him, grabbing the back of his head. Bellowing, he slammed the champion's head into the steps.

Ali gasped and she had to look away. She didn't know if she could watch much more of this. She didn't know how John could _take _much more of that. Her admiration and love for her best friend went up tenfold.

She took a few deep breaths and forced herself to watch. She cringed as she saw the redheaded man looked down at John with triumph. Her disdain for him also went up tenfold.

Sheamus stalked around to the front of champion, taking hold of him and dragging him to his feet. He looked around, listening as the fans began to chant Cena's name. He felt his blood start to boil but he refused to give into the anger he was feeling.

He started to hit him when John blocked the shot and answered him with one of his own. The fans were on their feet as it looked like their champion was rallying back.

John hit him again before driving him headfirst into the steel steps. Sheamus slammed against them with brute force before falling to the ground. He grunted in pain, trying to work through it and regain his bearings.

Cena came at him again, hauling the Irishman to his feet. He maneuvered him around the table, getting him up on his shoulders. As he started to move into position, in front of the table, the larger man began to drive his elbow into John's jaw.

He eventually got the other man to loosen his hold and release him. As Sheamus landed on his feet he turned and kicked the other man in the gut. John grunted, hunching over in pain. The redheaded man locked eyes on the table that stood behind John before he seized the champion, raising him up to his shoulders.

Somehow Cena managed to flip over his shoulders and onto the floor behind him. As the Irishman turned around and sent a clothesline to the champion the other man ducked out of the way. John turned and began to hammer the challenger with blow after blow up the ramp.

Sheamus lurched backwards, grunting at the shots. He fought through the pain and came back, kneeing John in the gut. He tried to Suplex him onto the steel ramp but the champion countered, spinning him around. It was then the Irishman who met the steel as John performed a Suplex of his own.

Sheamus shouted in agony, hand clutching at his back. It burned like fire, raging through his body. He grit his teeth against it, struggling to control his breathing and fight through it.

John climbed to his feet and bean to make his way back down the ramp, eyes locked on the table. He came around behind it and began to close it up. The wheels in his mind turned as he hoisted it onto his shoulder and took off back up the ramp. He started to slam it down on the fallen Irishman, but Sheamus managed to roll out of the way at the last second, barely missing the nasty shot.

Sheamus made his way off of the ramp, hand still at his back. John noticed his retreat and he took off after him, driving his forearm into the back of the other man's head. He grabbed a hold of him and took him through the crowd, ramming him into another barrier. Unfortunately this one was uncovered and Sheamus grunted as pain raced down his side.

The champion gave him no time to rest as he pulled him to his feet and planted a fist in his face. Sheamus stumbled away and tried to answer with a punch of his own. John rolled through the shot and came back, hammering him again and again.

The Irishman made his way back towards ringside, leaning against the barricade that surrounded the ring. John measured him before launching himself at the other man, clotheslining him over the structure and onto the floor beyond. John climbed over the barricade and followed him after. Locking his arms around the other man's neck and arms, he managed to get the Irishman to his feet and rolled back into the ring.

As Sheamus laid out on the canvas the champion reached under the ring and pulled out another table. He set it up beside the ring as the Celtic Warrior struggled to get to his feet.

John climbed back into the ring and made his way over to the other man just as Sheamus jumped up, planting a Brogue Kick against the side of the champion's head.

"No!" Ali gasped and suddenly she was taking off through the hallway and towards ringside.

"Ali, no!" Eve and Gail cried after her, but she paid them no heed.

She had to go out there. She had to get to John. Right now he was her only concern.

By the time she had hit the stage Sheamus had gotten a hold of another table and propped it up in the corner. The assistant took sight of it and it caused her to come to a screeching halt. She found she could only look on, eyes wide with fear.

The redheaded man dragged Cena to his feet, arms locked around his middle as he lifted him up. John was still woozy, trying to get his bearings.

Sheamus started to lift him to his shoulder when John somehow managed to find the strength go get out of the hold and roll the other man onto his back. John grabbed a hold of the Irishman's ankle, meaning to put him in the STF.

Ali didn't know if John didn't realize he couldn't win that way or if he was just trying to do whatever he could to wear down his opponent. But whatever the reason she didn't care. Her heart sped up and she found herself cheering him on along with the fans.

Sheamus managed to kick out, sending John back. As both men got to their feet the Celtic Warrior launched himself at the other man, meaning to clothesline him. John ducked under his arms and hit the ropes. Coming back he slammed his shoulder in the redheaded man, momentarily knocking him down.

But Sheamus got right back to his feet and John flew at him again, again knocking him down.

Surprisingly, Sheamus was again back up. Whether it was due to adrenaline or strength of will, Ali didn't know. She had admit, though, she was reluctantly amazed by his determination.

The redheaded man took a swing at John. The champion ducked and picked him up, spinning him around and planting him onto the canvas.

John stared down at him for a moment, the wheels in his mind turning. He seized one of his arm bands and tossed it out into the screaming crowd before slowly turning around and bending over the other man.

"You can't see me!" Ali chanted along with the crowd as John waved his hand in front of his face.

The champion bounced off the ropes and delivered a Five Knuckle Shuffle on the Celtic Warrior.

Sheamus felt Cena's fist crash against his temple and he instinctively came to his feet, shuffling about the ring. John leaned down and sized him up, ready to plant him through the table should he get the chance.

The Irishman caught sight of the ready table out the corner of his eye and he hurried over to it, quickly shoving it out of the ring. As he turned around the champion was waiting for him. He got him on his shoulders and delivered the AA.

John glared down at him for a moment before taking hold of his wrist and lugging him towards a corner. He slipped out of the ring and grabbed a hold of the table that was set up outside. He quickly lowered the legs and slid it into the ring, once again setting it back up.

Ali's feet, seemingly of their own volition, began to carrying her down the ramp and to ringside. A few of the fans took notice of her, some of them cheering and calling out her name, but she was oblivious to them. Her eyes were locked on the action in the ring and hope began to well up in her chest.

He was going to do it. He was going to win. John was going to keep his championship and keep her from Sheamus' grasp.

John grabbed a hold of the challenger and dragged him over to the ropes, sitting him on the top one. He turned around, locking Sheamus' immense legs over the top ropes before joining him on the top rope.

Ali's eyes widened, hand going to her throat as she watched John get ready to perform an AA on the Irishman from the top rope.

Sheamus' head began to clear and he started to realize what Cena planned to do. He drove his fist into John's jaw, getting him to release his hold. Sheamus managed to get back onto the ropes and he shoved John off.

Ali gasped as John fell off, just barely missing the table. Her hands began to grip the apron, her knuckles turning white as she found she could only look on in fear.

Sheamus was still woozy, the Irishman running a hand through his hair. He saw John approach, but was unable to stop him as the champion hit him, sending him rocking back. Instinctively, the Celtic Warrior came back, answering with a blow of his own.

John hit him again and Sheamus leaned back. The champion used that opportunity to climb to the second rope. He dragged Sheamus to a standing position and locked one of the Irishman's arms around his neck.

Ali felt the air leave her lungs as she realized that John was planning on Superplexing the other man through the table. Suddenly the pair began to struggle on the ropes, each trying to get the upper hand.

And then, almost in slow motion, Sheamus shoved John away. The force of the shove sent the Irishman over the top rope and to the ground below. He hit it with vicious force, the air leaving his lungs.

Ali watched on in horror as John was sent flying across the ring before slamming into the table beneath him. He let out a groan of pain as he hit the unrelenting wooden surface and was still.

"No!" she cried out in horror and quickly scrambled to get into the ring.

She hurried up the stairs and fell between the ropes. She landed on her knees, pain shooting through her legs, but she paid it no heed as she crawled over to her best friend.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she leaned over John, running her hands over his face and trying to rouse him.

"John!" she cried out tearfully, "John! John, can you hear me? Please, answer me! John!"

Out on the floor Sheamus opened his eyes and groaned, looking around. He could hear the fans booing, though some of them also cheered. He could hear his theme music playing out over the arena.

Seizing the fallen table before him to use as leverage, he struggled to his feet as he heard his name announced as the new WWE champion.

He rose to his feet and looked around in disbelief. Had he heard right? Had he won?

He saw the ref coming towards him, title belt in hand, and sense of victory, of vindication, came over him. He grabbed it from the smaller man and held it high in the air, bellowing in triumph.

He quickly slid into the ring, looking down at the gold in his hands in absolute awe.

Finally! _Finally _it was his! The title was were it was supposed to be, in his rightful hands! He had done it! He had won!

The Irishman turned his attention to the crowd, beating his chest and raising the belt in the air with a shout. They booed him in response but he couldn't care less for their reaction. It didn't matter.

He was the champion! He had won!

He turned around and drew to a stop, taking in the scene playing out before him in the center of the ring.

Ali was still leaning over John, tears trailing down her cheeks. She was calling out to him, begging him to wake up, to be okay. Her small hands were trembling as they stroked his cheek and gently ran along his shoulders and chest.

Everything in the Irishman went still as another realization hit him.

She was his now.

A cold smirk began to tug at his lips, his eyes beginning to fill with the knowledge of his conquest.

He slung the belt onto his shoulder and leaned down, seizing one of her small wrists.

Ali blinked back her tears and looked up in shock, discovering the victorious man before her.

"No." she whispered, her eyes going back to John, "John! John, please wake up!"

Sheamus felt his smirk twist into a sneer. Even now, after he had won, she still ignored him!

He felt his ever present rage beginning to come back and he straightened, hand still locked around her wrist. He hauled the young woman to her feet and began to drag her out of the ring.

"No!" Ali cried out, attempting to go back to John, "No, please! I need to make sure he's all right!"

But Sheamus paid her no heed. He climbed out of the ring, taking the girl over his shoulder to pull her out, as well. He set her on her feet and once again grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her away from the ring.

"Please!" Ali wept, tugging desperately to free herself, "Please, Sheamus, let me go back! Please, let me see if he's okay! Please! Please!"

She knew she sounded pathetic, but she didn't care. All she cared about was checking on her best friend.

He answered her with silence, continuing to lead her up the ramp and backstage. As they pass through the curtain and continued on a few of the crew and talent looked at them in disbelief. They, too, had been so sure that John would win.

A couple of the guys looked like they wanted to say something, protest or stop him from dragging the young woman off, but one narrowed look from the enraged Irishman stopped them in their tracks.

Ali, realizing that any attempts to reason with him were futile, simply bowed her head and allowed him to drag her along.

Her mind was still back in the ring. She could see it again and again: John falling off the top turnbuckle and hitting the table below. The sound it had made echoed over and over again in her head.

Sheamus noticed the considerable quiet at his back and glared over his shoulder at her. His eyes slowly widened as he took in the sight behind him. She was trailing along after him, wrist still held in his large hand. Her eyes were cast to the floor, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. She looked so filled with concern and sadness that it caused his gut to twist with some unknown emotion.

He once again faced forward, his eyes slowly beginning to narrow. He ruthlessly pushed the emotion away, not wanting to feel whatever the _feck_ it was he was feeling.

They eventually reached his locker room and he opened the door with a little too much force, causing it to slam into the wall behind it. He led her inside, finally releasing her. He turned and slammed the door closed and turned back to her, his smile triumphant.

The smile died on his lips as he found her leaning back against a wall, looking up at him with quiet tears trailing down her cheeks. The pain etched on her features unnerved him and he bowed his head for a second, rubbing the back of his neck.

"John was hurt," she whispered, voice wavering slightly as she fought to keep in control, "And you didn't even let me check on him. He's my best friend and I didn't even get to see if he was all right."

Shame began to well up in the pit of his stomach. He looked into her tear-filled eyes and muttered quietly, "Get yer things and come back here. We're leavin'."

"Leaving?" Ali straightened from the wall, the assistant confused, "Where are we going?"

"Back to me hotel room." he answered, pushing the shame he was feeling aside.

Ali shook her head and took a step away from him, fear now replacing the sadness in her gaze, "No. No, that's not part of the agreement. I'm not sleeping with you."

Sheamus blinked, stunned by her accusation. Hurt and anger began to course through his body. She actually thought he would force her to have sex with him?! What kind of a man did she take him for?!

No, not a man. An animal. That's all he was to her.

His eyes began to constrict, his face beginning to redden with unleashed rage. When he spoke his words were dark, "Don't flatter yerself, lass. Yer not exactly my type. Especially with you weepin' and shakin' like a newborn babe. Besides, Ah'm not in the mood for a ride."

He took a step towards her and couldn't keep from growling when she again backed away from him.

"And just so ya know, Ah've never had to force a woman before." he looked her up and down with a snarl, "And Ah'm not about to start now. Get yer stuff and get back here. And wash yer face while yer at it."

Ali turned and left his locker room, practically in a daze. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She couldn't believe she was now a. . .a prisoner of that barbarian. This had to be a nightmare. An awful nightmare she would soon wake up from.

But she didn't wake up. It wasn't a nightmare. She was really there and trapped with _him_.

She made her way back towards John's locker room. It was only then that the realization that he might be in there hit her and she quickened her pace. She needed to make sure he was all right.

But the second she burst through the door her hopes were dashed. It was empty. He handed come back yet.

She looked around with uncertainty. What should she do? Should she go in search for him? Find out what was going on?

She wiped at her eyes before raking her hands through her hair. No, no, that wouldn't work. She imagined she wouldn't be able to get very far before he came looking for her.

_He._

She shivered as an icy finger of fear slid down her spine.

Ali turned, catching sight of her reflection in a nearby mirror. She wandered over to it, taking note of her pale and drawn face. Her eyes red from crying and tear tracks racing down her cheeks.

She could still hear his harsh words as he ordered her to wash her face. She ran her hands over her cheeks with a grunt. This would have to do. If he didn't like it. . .well, she really didn't care.

The assistant turned around, her eyes landing on her bags. With a heavy sigh she slipped both her laptop bag and smaller carryon onto her shoulder before grabbing the larger bag. She gave one last look around the locker room, her sadness and trepidation growing, before turning and leaving.

She began to make her way back towards Sheamus' locker room. As she walked she noticed Eve appear from a side hallway. At the sight of each other the two women hurried to meet.

"Do know how John is?" Ali questioned as Eve demanded, "Are you all right? Did Sheamus hurt you?"

"John is in the trainer's room" the Diva explained, "He's being looked after right now. He still seems a little out of it, but the trainers are saying he'll be all right."

Ali's shoulders slumped and she sighed with relief. Oh thank goodness.

"What about you?" Eve questioned, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Ali opened her eyes, automatically shaking her head. Well it as the truth. He hadn't hurt her.

Yet.

"I have to go." she whispered, beginning to make her way back down the hallway, "He wants to leave."

Eve hurried after her, taking her hand to stop her, "Ali, don't do it. Come on. Come with me. We'll go to John and-"

"And do what, Eve?" the assistant shrugged her shoulders as best she could, "There's nothing he can do. He signed the contract, remember? If he lost Sheamus got. . ."

She bowed her head and sighed, hating the words even as she said them, "He got me. I have to go."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and turned, hurrying away.

She eventually reached his locker room. As she stepped up to the door she paused, looking at it with apprehension.

_Come on, _she told herself after a few minutes of debate, _Just go in there_.

Her hand shook as she reached out and took hold of the doorknob. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, sighing and mentally building up her courage, before she turned the handle and stepped inside.

The second she entered the room her eyes landed on him. At the sight of him she couldn't help but do a double take.

He had showered. He was how standing there in dark denim jeans that fit him like a second skin. A black button up dress shirt, sleeves rolled up past his forearms, and a gray buttoned vest accompanied the look. He had a gray soft cap laying low on his head.

That was definitely not what she expected from him. He looked. . .well, he looked almost. . .._nice_.

He regarded her with a sly smirk, eyes knowing.

"'Bout time you came back." he stated as he approached, bag rolling behind him and title on his shoulder, "Ah thought for a second there Ah was gonna have to come lookin' for ya."

"I'm here." Ali murmured, chin going up a notch.

He stared down at her and couldn't help but admire her cheek. She was a tough one, all right.

"Here." he stated as he brought his suitcase to rest in front of her, "Take this and lets go."

Ali blinked, looking at the large bag in front of her. She turned back to see him smirking at her and she felt her own temper rise.

Grunting, she maneuvered the bags she was holding, somehow managing to take hold of his, as well. Struggling, she managed to turn and trail after him but it wasn't easy.

She fought to keep up with his long strides as they made their way down the hallway and towards the garage. A number of times she tripped while trying to lug their bags, but she somehow managed to keep up. Somewhat.

Sheamus glanced over his shoulder, taking note of how she tried in vein to match his pace. She wasn't doing the best back there, but she didn't complain. That surprised him a little.

That unknown emotion he had been feeling earlier crept back up and he found himself slowing his pace. Not because he wanted to go easy on her. No. No, it was only because he didn't want the lass to drop his bag.

It wasn't long until they reached the garage and approached his waiting SUV. He unlocked the back and went around to the driver's side, not even bothering to open it or help her. Ali glared after him and she began to seethe.

She sat the bags down and opened the door, then struggled to not only lift all the bags, but get them situated in the back.

Sheamus was sitting in the driver's seat, watching as she labored. He could see that her nerves were wearing thin but still she refused to utter a word.

A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. The girl was a real hardarse, he'd give her that.

He blinked, realizing that he was starting to feel a tinge of affection for her. His eyes began to constrict and he angrily pushed the thoughts away. He didn't want to feel anything for her, especially affection.

"Hurry up." he barked.

"If you'd help me, it would go a lot faster." her heard her mutter with a grunt.

"That's not my job, lass." he began to grin, "That's a job for me _assistant_."

Ali drew to a stop and looked up, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror. She glared at him for a moment before turning back to her task. It took longer than it should have, but she managed to get all the bags in the back.

She jumped up to grab a hold of the door, closing it firmly. As she came around to the passenger side, he started the car. She opened the door and climbed into the seat, slamming it shut.

Sheamus noticed how, once she was buckled in, she scooted as far as she could towards the door. He wanted to growl but he held it in.

He threw the vehicle into drive and soon they were racing out of the garage.

.

.

.

.

.

The pair arrived at the hotel a short time later. He had taken their bags, growling that she would take too long, and had led the way inside.

Ali followed after him, her sense of foreboding coming back threefold. Sure, he had said that he didn't want to sleep with her, but for all she knew he was lying.

She glanced at his back, so ridged and tense. Her eyes grew thoughtful. He had looked so angry when she had accused him of wanting to take advantage of her. But there was more than that. For a second, before his ever present rage had returned, she had seen what she thought was actually _hurt_ in his blue eyes.

Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior, had been hurt that she would think he wanted to sleep with her. No, not just sleep with her. Force himself on her.

She couldn't believe it. In fact, she was darn right stunned. A man like that, who had so little regard for everyone else, had been wounded by her opinion.

Unbelievable.

They reached his room, the Irishman drawing to a stop.

"I want my own room." Ali spoke up.

Sheamus looked down at her and grinned, "Ah need my assistant at me beck and call at all hours. Besides, it's a suite, lass. You'll have yer own room."

He unlocked the door and led the way inside. As Ali entered she drew to a stop, checking out the surroundings.

It would appear that he spared no expense, she thought with surprise. The room was spacious and beautiful with it's own sitting and dinning section, not to mention a large balcony.

Always a sucker for a balcony, the assistant was itching to step out and take in the view. But she felt exhaustion, both mental and physical, creep up on her and she knew it would have to wait until the morning. Right now what she really wanted to do was sleep.

She walked over and retrieved her bags, making her way towards what looked like the smaller of the bedrooms.

She was just about to enter when Sheamus called after her, "Oi."

Ali paused, letting out a soft sigh. She mentally built up her armor and turned to find him smirking at her. In his hand was a small bag.

"Here." he stated, tossing the bag.

She caught it easily, peering inside. It was his ring gear.

She looked up at him in confusion and his smirk turned into a full fledged grin.

"Wash 'em." he told her, clearly enjoying himself, "By hand."

Ali glared at him but held her tongue. Without a word she turned around and made her way into the bedroom. She stopped long enough to drop her bags before continuing on to the bathroom.

Sheamus chuckled darkly as he picked up his bags and strolled casually into his room. That would take the lass down a peg or two.

Ali approached the sink, dumping his tights onto the surface. She closed the drain and started running the hot water. As she did so she looked around, wondering what she could use to clean them with. She spotted some soap and shrugged. It would have to do.

She turned off the water and threw the tights in the sink. She began to rub the soap over them, building up a good lather.

While she did so her eyes traveled to the mirror, taking in the reflection of the toilet behind her. An evil smile began to creep across her lips. It would serve him right. . .

She actually considered doing it for a few moments before her conscience got the better of her. She knew she couldn't do it, no matter how appealing the idea was. She then thought about just throwing them in the garbage but that idea was quickly vetoed, as well. She could just imagine what he would do in retaliation.

The thought made her shiver with trepidation.

As she continued to wash the tights she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She looked so pale, so drawn.

So completely broken.

She bit her lip, blinking back the tears that again threatened to fall. She pushed her feelings aside and instead concentrated on the task at hand.

It wasn't long until she considered the gear clean. She laid them over the shower door to let them dry and cleaned up the bathroom.

Ali slipped into her room, quietly closing and locking the door behind her. She looked around the darkness, at a loss.

Now that the task was complete and her mind was free to roam, the severity of what had happened finally hit her. She managed to take two steps before her eyes began to well up with tears.

Suddenly the dam was broken and she sank to her knees, burying her head in her hands. Shaking, body racked with harsh sobs, she leaned forward till her forehead met the plush carpet. She remained there, hunched over and crying out her grief.

Her hands fell from her face, coming to wrap around her middle. Her way of trying to find solace and comfort. But there was none. The truth was, she was utterly alone.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself softly as more tears fell.

Sheamus laid in his bed next door, arms behind his head. He glared up at the dark ceiling, teeth grit in anger and some emotion he couldn't pinpoint, as he heard her crying from the other room.

He clamped his eyes shut and turned away with a snarl, burying his head under his pillow. He tried in vein to block out her tears, the sounds of them making his gut clench.

He could feel the guilt begin to bubble up in his stomach and he ruthlessly tried to check it.

He wouldn't feel sorry for her. She knew what she was getting into. She had even been the one to tell Cena to take the match. Just because she hadn't foreseen it not going her way wasn't his fault.

Besides she had brought it on herself, he thought with a sneer. What with her haughty, 'I'm-Better-Than-You' attitude. That sweet little body of hers sashaying around the halls like her time was too precious for the likes of someone like him.

And that beautiful face of hers. Those unique eyes with those long, curly eyelashes that always looked at him with fear and disgust. And all that hair of hers that a man could, and wanted to, lose his hands in. . .

With a growl he sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face. He didn't want this! He didn't want to want her!

He heard another whimper from the room next door and instantly his eyes traveled to the wall that separated them.

He didn't want to go in there, pull her into his arms and kiss away her sweet tears.

He threw himself back against the bed with a groan. He had done all this meaning to punish her.

But he was beginning to worry that maybe what he had really done was punish himself.


	6. 5: Getting to Know You

Sheamus woke up early the next morning. He let out a yawn and a stretch, teeth gritting as he felt the small protests from his body. He couldn't help but grin, though, as he rose from the bed.

It was a hell of a fight.

His eyes landed on the WWE title, which sat on top of his suitcase and his grin grew.

And it had been completely worth it.

He slipped into a pair of jeans and grabbed his shirt, making his way out into the sitting room. As he tossed the t-shirt over his head and began to pull it on he felt a slight chill hit him.

He quickly pulled the shirt down and turned, his attention going out to the balcony. The door was slightly open and he could see Alina standing out there.

Her back was to him, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her purple, zip-up hoodie. Her blue-green eyes were staring out over the city, thoughtful and sad. The slight breeze was lifting some strands of her chestnut curls, making them sway and dance.

He regarded her quietly, his stomach knotting. He could still hear the sounds of her crying. He had gone to bed last night with them still in his ears. He thought that maybe he had even heard them in his sleep.

He bowed his head, eyes narrowing. He forced the knot down, telling himself that she had brought all of this onto herself. What happened now was all her doing.

He stepped out into the doorway of the balcony, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Ya dyin' to get away from me that badly?" he asked her.

If she was startled by his appearance she gave no indication. She simply turned and began to make her way back inside, her face carefully blank.

As she started to slip past him Sheamus reached out and took hold of her arm. She flinched at his touch before looking up to find him glaring down at her.

"You can' ignore me anymore." he muttered darkly and she could see her silence had angered him, "When Ah speak to you, you answer me."

The assistant looked out over the hotel room and sighed, muttering dryly, "Yes, master."

Sheamus blinked at her quip and he slowly released her arm. He drew away from her and stormed back into the room.

"Get yer things together." he ordered as he stomped back towards his room, "We're gonna eat and then we're leavin'."

"Yes, master." Ali repeated as she headed towards her room.

"Don'." he all but snarled, the Irishman confused by why the term upset him so.

Ali blinked, her eyes going to him. She, too, was surprised over his apparent dislike of the word. She would have thought he'd get some sick enjoyment out of it.

"All right." she replied softly before turning and slipping into her room, closing the door quietly after her.

Sheamus glared at the door, practically growling. He turned and stalked back into his own room. He took a seat on his bed and began to slip on his socks and shoes.

The truth was, he didn't know why that word upset him so. He shouldn't have given a damn about her little quips, but he did. He didn't like them or what they implied.

_But isn' that what she is? _he asked himself, _Isn' she yer prisoner?_

Growling, he surged to his feet and began to stalk the length of the room. That wasn't it at all. She wasn't a prisoner. She was. . .

He paused, unsure. The truth was, he didn't know what she was.

Not wanting to dwell on that question he walked over to the phone and called room service.

"Room service." a cheerful female voice chirped in his ear, "What can I get for you this morning?"

"Um," Sheamus picked up the menu and scanned it, feeling a bit uncertain, "This is Room 344. Could ya send up. . ."

His voice trailed off as he studied the menu. While everything looked good he found he couldn't decide. His eyes darted to his closed door and he licked his lips, pensive.

What did the lass like to eat, anyway?

"Sir?" the voice on the phone prompted, losing a bit of it's joyfulness, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." Sheamus muttered, coming out of his thoughts.

He screwed his eyes tightly shut and scratched the back of his head, pondering, "Yeah, could ya just send up the entire breakfast menu. One of everythin'."

"'One of everything'?" the voice repeated, stunned.

"Yeah." Sheamus opened his eyes, growing annoyed with the situation, "That's what Ah said, lass. And be quick about it."

He hung up the phone and began packing his belongings. It wasn't long until he was ready to go, the Irishman taking the things out to the front room.

He started to put them by the door when he drew to a stop, his eyes landing on the coffee table.

There, laying neatly folded and good as new, were his wrestling tights.

The other bedroom door opened and Ali stepped out, bags in hand. She drew to a stop in the doorway as she watched the Celtic Warrior slowly approach his gear. His brows were knit, something unknown dancing in his blue eyes. He leaned down and gently picked up the spandex, his fingers lightly brushing across the cool surface.

Sensing he wasn't alone he turned and their gazes locked and held for several moments. Neither said a word, each one looking at the other with a guarded expression.

Not surprisingly, he didn't thank her. He just gave her his back as he walked over to his case and unzipped it, shoving the garment inside before zipping it closed a little too forcefully.

Ali walked out into the sitting room, taking her bags with her. She tried not to look at him as she placed hers next to his. As she started to walk back his hand once again came out and took hold of her arm, holding her in place.

She sighed quietly and slowly turned, craning her neck back so she could look into his eyes. He regarded her darkly, his mouth a slash.

"Ah told ya, you can' ignore me anymore." he stated, the words harsh.

She arched an eyebrow but remained silent. She could ignore him if she wanted to. If he didn't like it he could just let her go. End of problem.

He began to smirk at her as he raked his eyes over her face, "You couldn' ignore me if ya tried."

Her own eyes constricted but she held her tongue. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

Her silence annoyed him. He wanted her yelling. He wanted her _reacting_ at least a little bit. But instead he got nothing.

He released her with a growl and stalked back into his bedroom. At that moment there came a knock at the door.

"Answer it." came his clipped order, "It's room service."

Ali rolled her eyes and did as commanded. She gave a kind smile to the waiter, holding the door open for him as he wheeled a large cart into the room.

She followed after him as he made his way over to the dining table. Her eyes widened as he removed cover after cover of food, sitting the plates on the table in a sort of buffet style. She had never seen so much food in her life.

"Thank you." she told him, earning a grin from the guy before he turned and left the room.

"Sheamus, breakfast is here." she softly called out, not sure why she was letting him know.

He stepped out of the bedroom, his eyes landing on the banquet before him. Bleedin' hell, that was a lot of food.

He took a seat, trying to tell himself he had only ordered all of that food because he was hungry and not because he was unsure of what she might like. Satisfied, he began to place ham, eggs, bacon and pancakes onto his plate.

Ali watched him for a moment before turning to make her way back into the bedroom. He stared after her, bewildered.

"Where are you goin'?" he demanded.

Now it was the assistant's turn to be confused. She looked from the food to him and back again.

"I was just leaving you to eat." she murmured, her eyes meeting his.

Sheamus paused, surprised. He felt his anger start to come back. She actually thought he wasn't going to let her eat?!

"Sit down." he muttered, taking a bite of his eggs, "Ah can' eat all of this, meself."

Ali slowly made her way back to the table, taking a seat across him. She looked down at the plates and couldn't help the way her stomach rumbled at the sight of it.

To say she was hungry was putting it mildly. In fact, she was starving.

_Deep emotional trauma could do that to a person_, she couldn't help but think with a smirk.

But still she didn't take anything. She wasn't entirely sure why not. Maybe it was because he had told her to. Maybe she was trying to push his buttons. Maybe it was just her stubborn streak coming through. She didn't know exactly why.

Sheamus noticed that she wasn't eating. Thing was, he didn't entirely know why. He knew she was hungry. He could've heard that little belly of hers from the next room.

Maybe she was too upset to eat?

That thought caused his own gut to clench. He looked down at his plate, that unfamiliar feeling of remorse starting to creep back up. The feeling made him angry. He didn't want to feel remorse. He didn't want to feel anything. Feelings only got him hurt and he vowed he was never going to be hurt again.

"Eat." he ordered, sounding a bit gruffer than he had intended.

Ali looked over at him, her eyes beginning to narrow with defiance. He caught her expression and practically slammed the fork he was holding onto the table. His hands gripped the edge of the table as he rose, face beginning to redden with anger.

"Eat." he growled again, adding with a hint of a cold smirk, "Yer going to need yer energy for today."

Ali swallowed, not liking the sound of that. What was running around in that evil head of his?

She looked back down at the food and again her stomach rumbled. She didn't need to look at him to know that he had a triumphant expression on his leering face.

Without a word she reached out and grabbed a handful of bacon, dropping it onto her plate. A pancake followed. She poured syrup over the pancake, picked up her own fork and slowly began to eat.

Sheamus watched her for several moments. Satisfied that she was going to comply he went back to his own breakfast.

They ate fairly quickly and then it was time to leave. Again, Sheamus took his own bags, muttering that she would only slow them down.

They made their way to the front desk, the redheaded man checking them out.

"Thank you for staying at the Sea Cliff." the clerk replied, her eyes bright, "I hope you and your girlfriend had a wonderful stay and come see us again soon."

"I'm _not_ his girlfriend." Ali was quick to interject, scoffing.

Sheamus wheeled around to glare at her but she simply arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to say otherwise.

The clerk watched the two, instantly feeling uneasy. She could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Thanks." Sheamus muttered to her before turning and seizing his bags. He stormed off towards the front door, Ali hurrying to keep up with him.

Once they stepped outside she drew to a stop, looking around in confusion. Where was his rental car?

It was only then that she noticed he was making his way around the side of the building. Confusion and apprehension welled up inside of her as she slowly began to make her way after him.

As she rounded a corner she drew to a stop, her eyes widening in disbelief. They slowly shrank to normal size and she rolled them heavenward with a sigh.

The Celtic Warrior was making his way towards a large tour bus, his grinning face plastered on the side.

"Arrogant." Ali couldn't help but comment aloud as she came trudging after him.

The wrestler climbed inside, making his way towards the back where his room would he housed. He had decided to buy this beauty before _TLC_, so confident that he would win. After all, a champion had to ride in style.

Ali climbed aboard and looked around, taking stock. In a lot of ways it was a lot like John's bus. Minus John's grinning face on the sides.

She made her way to the two sleeper cars that laid just before the tiny bathroom and shower. She could see an open doorway beyond that, knowing that that was Sheamus' room.

She dropped her gear onto one of the beds before cross the small hallway and climbing into the other. She laid down on it and closed her eyes with a sigh. Maybe she could just hide out there for their trip. Out of sight, hopefully out of mind.

"Ahlina."

Ali opened her eyes and exhaled. So much for that idea.

She climbed out of the bed and walked to the doorway, looking on as the Celtic Warrior flopped onto the middle of the bed. He let out a groan of pleasure, slipping his hands behind his head. He looked over at her and began to grin.

"Care to join me?" he asked with a leer, his eyes raking over her body.

Even though she was decked out in a pair of jeans, lavender camisole and black cardigan she still felt like she was practically naked under his heated gaze.

Clasping the cardigan tighter around her, she muttered, sarcastically sweet, "Yeah, I'm gonna take a pass on that."

"Well you are my _assistant_ now." the Irishman murmured, somehow making the word seem dirty to Ali's ears, "What would you be doin' if you were wit' yer precious Cena right now? How would you be _assistin' _him?"

Ali leaned against the doorway, arms crossed under her breasts. She fixed him with a glare and stated, "For the last time, John is my friend. That's all. And if I were with him right now, I'd mostly likely be thanking my lucky stars. Because I wouldn't have to be here with you."

His smirk died on his lips, his own eyes constricting. He slowly rose to a sitting position, looking like he was about to bolt off the bed in an instant.

At his intense expression and tension filled body, Ali straightened and took a step backwards. Worry began to well up in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps she had finally pushed him too far?

Sheamus glowered at her, practically seething. Even now, with her his, she continued to mock and ridicule him. The woman had too much cheek for her own good. He planned to make damned sure she lost some of it.

He began to slowly grin and it just made Ali that much more nervous. He was one of the only people she knew who actually looked more fearsome when they smiled.

Maybe it was because that smile never did quite reach his eyes. They always held something cold and dark within them. A shame, really, because he had such nice eyes.

She blinked, surprised by that sudden thought. She pondered that, confused by why it had come to her.

Well, it wasn't a lie. He did have nice eyes. There was no reason not to admit it, at least to herself.

Not that she would ever tell _him _that. Fat chance on that one.

"You got a lot of spirit." he drawled, "Anybody ever tell ya that?"

"A couple." Ali admitted, "Though John usually says I'm mouthy."

At that moment his eyes flew to said mouth, studying it. He began to wonder what it would be like to kiss her, silence all that sass. He wondered if her kisses would be as hot as her words or if they'd be cold like the Ice Queen he suspected she was.

He pushed that thought aside. That was something he definitely didn't want to get into now. Maybe later, tonight when he was alone. But not now.

"You don' like me very much, do ya, lass?" he asked as he slowly laid back down, hands once again going behind his head.

"No." Ali confessed, "No, I don't."

If he was offended by her comment he didn't show it. If anything, his grin seemed to grow at her admission.

"Too bad yer stuck wit' me." he snickered.

Ali closed her eyes and sighed, her weariness beginning to show behind her carefully guarded mask.

When she opened her eyes again the blue-green depths looked very sad, "How long is this going to go on?"

"Tired of me all ready, Ahlina?" he smirked.

"Sheamus-"

He sat up again, going to sit at the edge of the bed, "This is goin' to go on for as long as Ah want. Face it, lass, yer mine now. The sooner ya accept that, the better off you'll be."

"You know I could just leave." Ali's chin went up a notch as she dug down deep for her last shred of courage.

He stood up and approached her, laughing darkly. She swallowed, instantly nervous, but remained where she was.

"No, ya can'." he stated as he came to stop a few feet in front of her, "You have a contract with the company. And it doesn' run out till the end of next year. If you leave before that time Ah could sue you."

Ali's mouth fell open. How in the world did he know about her contract? And why would he even look it over? This was so unbelievable!

He took in her startled expression and triumph washed over him. Finally, _finally_, he had managed to affect the Ice Queen.

"Face it," he replied slyly, "The only way you'll get out of this is if Ah let you out. Yer mine, Ahlina. For as long as Ah want."

Ali felt the air leave her lungs. She found she had to lean back again the wall for support. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening. A feeling of helplessness, of despair, welled up inside of her.

Her eyes flew to his face, filling with startled tears. She turned away from him, dashing them away before they could fall. She wouldn't, couldn't, cry in front of him. Not him.

Sheamus saw her tears but he wouldn't allow himself to feel anything. For all he knew, she was only trying to garner sympathy.

Turning, he casually walked back to his bed and flopped down.

"Ahlina," he replied offhandedly, "Check me schedule. Ah want to know what Ah have to do today."

Ali glared at him. She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw something at him.

Instead, she turned and stormed over to her laptop. She set it on the small dining table, starting it up. As she sunk into one of the chairs she waited for it to come on. The moment it did her fingers flew across the keys and she brought up her email.

Just as she figured, there was Sheamus' schedule waiting for her.

"You have an interview with Channel 7, the local news, this morning." she replied evenly, "It's at nine. Then a radio interview at FM 102.4 at eleven."

"Everybody wants to speak to the new champion." the Celtic Warrior's joyful voice flowed from the bedroom.

"Yeah, you're just Mr. Popularity." Ali muttered as she checked the rest of her emails.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the next one.

_ To: Alina_Broderick _

_From: JohnCena _

_ Subject: Are you all right?_

_ Ali, are you okay? I've tried calling you but haven't_

_ been able to reach you. What is that son-of-a-bitch_

_ doing to you? Call me or email me as soon as you_

_ get this. Let me know if you're all right._

_ I am so sorry, kid. I'll try and do whatever I can to _

_ get you out of this._

_ John_

Ali sighed sadly as she read it. Poor John. She could just imagine how badly he must have felt. She just hoped he realized that she didn't blame him.

She quickly began to compose an email in return.

_To: JohnCena _

_ From: Alina_Broderick _

_ Subject: I'm Okay_

_ I'm sorry I haven't returned your call. I think my _

_ phone might be dead. I'll charge it now._

_ I'm doing okay. He hasn't hurt me, don't worry. The_

_ only thing he's really done is bark orders. Nothing I _

_ can't handle._

_ Enough about me. How are you? I wanted to check_

_ on you last night at the arena but we had to leave. _

_ I hope you're doing okay. I was so scared when I _

_ saw you hit that table._

_ John, please know that I don't blame you. Not for _

_ any of it. You did the best you could. That's all I _

_ could ask. I told you I would stand by you, regard-_

_ less, and I meant it._

_ I know you'll do whatever you can to get me out of _

_ this. I'm sure we'll think of something._

_ See you tonight._

_ Much love,_

_ Ali_

Once the email was composed and sent the assistant leaned back in her seat, running her hands through her hair. She only hoped she was right. She only hoped she could somehow get free from that barbarian.

.

.

.

.

.

They reached the television studio a short time later. Ali trailed after a beaming Sheamus as he made his way inside, title belt held high on his shoulder.

They reached the outskirts of the set, the Irishman looking around in wonder. He still couldn't believe he was there. He was the one they were all begging to talk to. He was the one they wanted to see.

About bleedin' time.

The station manager, a short, chubby man with thinning brown hair and glasses, scurried over to him and replied nervously, "M-Mr. Sheamus? I'm Oliver Gilmartin. We're almost ready for you."

He nodded to the bag the champion was carrying, "If you want to get changed, we'll call you when we're ready."

"Fine, fella." Sheamus murmured, "Just tell me where me dressing room is."

"Of course." the manager turned and began to make his way down the hall, "I'll show you right where it is."

Ali followed after, keeping in step as they made their way down a short hallway and into a small dressing room. Mr. Gilmartin gave them both a kind smile before leaving, closing the door after them.

Sheamus dropped his bag onto a nearby chair and turned, eyes filled with mischief.

"Gonna help me get dressed, lass?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you can handle it." Ali turned and began to make her way out of the room. "I'll just be outside."

"Oi."

The assistant paused, closing her eyes momentarily. She counted to ten before turning back around. He was grinning down at her and instantly she felt on edge.

"Don' go too far." he stated, grin slipping as he grew serious, "And go get me some coffee. No sugar. No cream. Milk."

"Yes, sir." Ali sighed as she spun on her heels and left the room.

She made her way through the studio, eventually finding the crafts service table. She poured a generous cup of coffee, adding some milk to it.

As she did that two women approached. One, beautiful with blonde hair and wearing a dark red suit-obviously a news anchor, picked up a Danish and gave it a sniff before taking a bite. The other was shorter with dark brown hair and glasses. She had a lint roller in hand, cleaning off the anchor's jacket.

"So did you see that huge redhead." the blonde grinned, flashing a row of perfect, white teeth, "Talk about sex on a stick."

"I did." the shorter woman was quick to answer, grinning, "I think I heard that he's a professional wrestler."

"Mmm." the anchor practically purred, "I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with him."

Ali rolled her eyes.

"He looks a little rough, though." the blonde went on, "I'm not a fan of the spiky hair and he could stand a couple of hours in a tanning bed. But other that, I wouldn't kick him out of my bed for eating crackers."

Ali turned and made her way back towards the dressing room. She couldn't help but feel annoyed by the other woman's comments. There was nothing wrong with Sheamus' hair or his skin tone. In fact, his skin was positively beautiful. From what she could see there wasn't a blemish to be found. She was almost jealous.

At that the assistant faltered, surprised by her thoughts. Where had that come from?!

She glanced down at the coffee cup thoughtfully. So what? So what if she thought that. She could dislike the guy and still admire his skin. There was nothing wrong with that.

_Yeah, you're allowed to like or dislike anything or anyone you want_, she told herself, resolved.

She once again made her way over to the dressing room. She came to a screeching halt, though ,when the door opened and the Celtic Warrior came out.

He looked, for lack of a better word, simply wonderful.

His hair was now brushed across his forehead, a gray soft cap perched on his head. He was wearing a grayish-silver dress shirt, sleeves down and buttoned for once. A dark gray vest, buttoned, joined the look. He also wore a dark brown and gray striped tie, tied interestingly enough around his neck and not his shirt collar. Brown pants and brown loafers completed the look.

Sheamus hoisted his title higher up on his shoulder and started to make his way across the studio when he paused, his eyes landing on Ali.

She was looking at him in surprise, her pretty blue-green eyes wide. Her mouth was also opened slightly.

At her expression the Irishman began to grin. So little Ahlina was impressed with him, was she? He felt a sense of pride begin to well up in his chest.

"Like what you see, lass?" he couldn't help but smirk as he approached her.

Ali quickly turned away and looking down at the coffee cup as she tried to get herself together.

"You look very nice." she murmured as she dared herself to turn back to him.

She hated to admit it, but he looked gorgeous. Unfortunately, he knew it. And worse yet, he knew that _she _knew it, as well.

"Here you go." she stated, holding the cup out to him.

He looked down at it before slowly bringing his gaze back to her face. He began to grin, "Naw, Ah think Ah'll pass. Don' want to get coffee on me nice dress clothes."

Ali sighed and turned, tossing the steaming liquid into a nearby garbage can. She turned her attention back to him, her eyes once again going to his tie. She really did like how he wore it. Very uncongenial. Very unique.

Sheamus realized what she was doing and arched an eyebrow, feeling a little annoyed, "What? Me tie not straight?"

"No." the young woman replied softly, "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" the wrestler demanded, "What's goin' on in that curly haired head of yers?"

"Don't get so defensive." Ali chastised.

"Why do ya keep staring at my tie?" Sheamus pressed.

"No reason." Ali threw her hands up in the air in aggravation, "I just thought it was interesting, wearing it like that."

"'Interesting'?" the Celtic Warrior repeated, unsure of how to take that.

"Yes, interesting." Ali stated honestly, "I like it. I think it looks neat. There, you can relax now."

Sheamus blinked, surprised by her sincere admission. Self-consciously his hand went to his tie.

Before he could say anything, though, Mr. Gilmartin approached him.

"We're ready for you now, Sheamus." he stated, "Mr. Clash is waiting for you."

"Mr. Clash?" Sheamus' eyes went to the stage and he felt a sneer begin to form on his lips.

Seated in a chair, adjusting his tie and grinning into the mirror that was being held up for him, was a long haired, suite wearing _gobshite_ if he'd ever seen one.

Ali followed his gaze and bit her lip. She had to admit, the guy looked like kind of jerk.

Mr. Clash waved his assistant away and the station manager began to count down. When he pointed at the anchor, silently telling him they were on, he raised his mic and gave the camera what he thought passed for a cool, unassuming expression. Really he just looked like a big douche.

Sheamus wanted to growl. He closed his eyes for a moment, controlled his temper, and walked out onto the set. Frowning, he shook the man's hand-his grip a little stronger than it needed to be-and took a seat.

The reporter looked into the camera and stated, "It's Clash Time here on Channel 7 and I'm your anchor, Mr. Clash. With me today is WWE champion, Sheamus, in the flesh."

Sheamus adjusted his title on his lap and cleared his throat.

"Sheamus, when the world talks about Ireland," Mr. Clash tried to appear pensive and deep, "What usually comes to mind is shamrocks, pints, St. Patrick's Day, leprechauns.

"But that was until _TLC _and something happened." the anchor began to smirk a little, playing it up, "A Celtic Warrior emerged. A man who means business. What's it like, being that man?"

Sheamus regarded him squarely, already long passed over him.

He slowly began to smile though as he answered, "Ya know what, it's absolutely fantastic."

His smile slowly faded as he went on, "Because Ah'm sick and tired of seein' the stereotypes of Ireland-especially in this country, the United States of America, about my people.

"Ah mean, lets be honest wit' ya." he stated with conviction, "All Ah hear about is drunkin' patties, micks, shamrocks, boxes of _Lucky Charms_. Ah mean, it's an absolute joke. Ah mean, Ah can't think of anythin' more degradin' to my country.

"The fact is now that Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior, has come to WWE. And wit' the market we have across the world, it's just phenomenal. Ah'm here to bring a more positive, stereotype back-not even a stereotype, forget Ah even said that. Ah'm here to bring the true image of Ireland. The Celts."

He pointed a finger at the reporter, really getting into what he was saying now, "Do you know the Celts were one of the most feared races in the entire world at one stage? Ah mean, _everybody _was afraid of us-the Romans, the Normans, it didn't matter. Because all that matters is that Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior, has come to WWE.

"And every time Ah walk out through that curtain, every time Ah get an opportunity to defend my WWE championship, Ah think of those people. Ah think of role models and stories and Ah thrive off that. And every time Ah get in there-doesn't matter who it is, not matter what WWE Superstar steps into the ring wit' me, it doesn' matter. You don' stand a bleedin' chance. Because Sheamus is gonna walk out still WWE champion."

Ali blinked, stunned by his words. She was so surprised by the passion, the fire, of what he felt.

"Next question." the Irishman nodded evenly.

Mr. Clash swallowed, visible nervous. He tried to collect himself.

"Wow." the reporter cleared his throat, "So, um, you snatched the title off of John Cena last night-"

"'Snatched it'?" Sheamus repeated, irritated, "Ah won the title. Let's just get that right, yeah?"

"Okay, okay." Clash was quick to agree, "You won it off of John Cena at _TLC _in San Antonio. You're debut on _RAW _was only a few months ago. What's the secret to your success here?"

Sheamus began to grin at that, "There's no secret to my success. Ya know, everyone's been askin' me what the secret of my success is. Simple fact is hard graft.

"Us Irish are known for bein' hard workers." he waves his arm around the studio, "Look at this country. Look at the country of America. We built this whole country. New York, Boston, take a look around. It's Irish engineerin'. The fact is, we worked harder than anyone else.

"Ah've been brought up to give 110% and no less. That's all Ah've done since Ah got here. And if people think Ah'm gonna sit back just because Ah'm WWE champion they have another thing comin'. Cause Ah'm workin' harder than Ah ever have. And it's not gonna change.

"_Nobody_ is gonna take this away from me." he finished, eyes flashing.

Mr. Clash promptly pulled away, visible uncomfortable. "Ugh, message is clear. But, Sheamus, some people say you can't measure a true champion when he's on top of his game. You measure him by the way he picks himself up when he falls down. What do you think of that?"

The Celtic Warrior smirked knowingly, "You mean when he fails? Is that what yer tryin' to say? When you fail? Simple is, yer always on top of yer game. If yer not on top of yer game you might as well get out of it. Ah'm not gonna make excuses for anythin'. The reason Ah'm WWE champion is because Ah am at the top of my game and that's not gonna change."

He held the title closer to his chest, "Ah live for this. Ah breathe for this. This is everything that matters. This is all that matters to me, fella. And so, it's not gonna change. Ah'm never gonna let my guard down. Ah'm always gonna be the WWE champion."

"Now when Russell Crowe won the Oscar for Best Actor, he, uh, kind of made a declaration and said that this is a message of hope for everyone from west side, Sydney, anything's possible if you set your mind to it." Mr. Clash inquired, "That's something that pretty much sums up your philosophy, doesn't it? You're coming from a small town in Ireland, making your way all the way up to the WWE championship title. Any similarity in between the two stories?"

"Let me explain somethin' to ya," Sheamus said honestly, "When Ah told people back home that Ah was gonna become a WWE wrestler everyone laughed at me. Ah mean, my da thought Ah was absolutely crazy. He told me, he was like, 'Yer leavin' a good job, a good pension, ect, ect just to go over and chase a dream.' Ah mean, nothin's guaranteed. Ah mean, Ah was chasin' a dream. You get to developmental, then you gotta make yer way through developmental-FCW, _Florida Championship Wrestling._

"And then if you make it up here, then that's another-whole new level. Whole new ballgame." he grew thoughtful, "So, for me. . .people have always doubted me."

Ali blinked, surprised by that admission. She never would have suspected. . .

She found herself leaning in closer, taking in his words.

"For me-it's kinda like-people feel like yer gonna do something. People think yer gonna go beyond yer means. Anywhere, really, if you go beyond yer means people are like 'Who are you?', ya know. For me, being a ginger haired, white skinned, freaky lookin' kid, um, Ah've always taken some slack. But Ah've always-it's always made me stronger. Ah've always wanted to prove people wrong.

"Like Ah said before, when Ah made the jump to come and try to achieve my dream, everyone laughed at me. They were like, 'Ah ha, yeah, good job.' That was great, but deep down Ah heard a lot of stories. They didn' think Ah was gonna make it."

Ali studied him, taking in the way his blue eyes grew sad, if only a little bit. She began to wonder about him. She began to wonder what it must have been like for him growing up.

Whatever sadness had been evident in the wrestler's eyes quickly vanished as he began to smirk, "And Ah proved everyone wrong. That's the thing. Ah love proven people wrong because don' ever let anybody tell ya there's nothin' you can' achieve. Because if you put yer mind to it, you can achieve anythin'."

He pointed down at the title in his lap, "And this is proof right here."

Mr. Clash nodded, beginning to smile as he, too, took in what the Irishman was saying, "Sheamus, I want to ask you one last question to finish off on a lighter note. What is the stupidest question someone has ever asked you, besides this one?"

Sheamus rubbed his chin, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips, "Honestly, if it's that stupid Ah'm not gonna remember it. So Ah can' really tell ya because that really is a stupid question."

"All right, you heard it here first." Mr. Clash looked at the camera, "You heard it here from the man, himself, Sheamus. WWE champion."

He reached over to shake the wrestler's hand, again flinching slightly as Sheamus tightened his grip.

Mr. Gilmartin announced that they had gone to commercial and the reporter promptly scurried away.

Sheamus stepped off the set, not bothering to thank any of the crew, and went to collected his bag. He started to make his way to the front door, Ali falling into step behind him.

"Ah think that went well." the Irishman smirked as they exited the studio.

"Sure, if you don't mind coming off like a big jerk." she couldn't help but mutter.

Sheamus drew to a stop, reaching out to take her arm. Ali stumbled a little, surprised. She turned to look up at him, trying to yank her arm from his gasp. Like always, though, he kept her in place.

He regarded her darkly, anger beginning to boil. She had no idea how important it was for him, trying to change the stereotypes the people of this country had put on his own.

"Ah don' need anymore comments from you." he glared down at her, "Just mind yer own business and do what Ah tell you to do."

He stormed off down the sidewalk, Ali looking after him. She realized what her mistake had been and instantly she felt bad. The truth was, the interview wasn't that bad. It had started off with Sheamus' usual cocky attitude, but later on she had actually found herself fascinated.

"You know what, I was wrong." she spoke up as she trailed after him.

Sheamus came to a dead stop. He turned and looked over at her in surprise.

"Did Ah just hear ya right?" he began to grin, "Did you just tell me you were wrong? The great Ahlina is was actually wrong about somethin'?"

He shook his head in wonder.

Ali sighed, crossing her arms, pointedly ignoring his ribs, "I just meant that you didn't _completely _come off like a big jerk. Not later on, when you were talking about leaving your job and your home to come here and try and make it in the WWE."

She looked out over the sidewalk, studying it as she shrugged, "The truth is, I liked hearing that. And, honestly, I think others would, too."

She peeked over at him and offered a hint of a smile, "It makes us realize that maybe you're human after all."

To her surprise, he didn't look angry. In fact, he was even grinning a little bit. It actually made her feel better. Like maybe they'd found some sort of common ground.

He leaned down, till they were practically nose-to-nose, and murmured, "Ah still can' believe that you admitted you were wrong."

"Ugh!" Ali grunted and spun around, storming off towards the tour bus.

Sheamus straightened, hiking his title up onto his shoulder. Still smirking, he made his way after her.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali sat on a bench in Sheamus' locker room later that night. She watching on as the new WWE champion sat on the floor, lacing up his boots. For a second there, she actually thought that maybe he would have her do it. She wouldn't put it past him.

He finished and rose to his feet, loosening up. He couldn't keep the grin off of his lips as his eyes landed on the assistant.

"Yes?" Ali questioned, instantly knowing that she wasn't going to like whatever he said.

"Come on." he stated, "We're goin' out to the ring. It's about time the people met their new champion."

Ali rose and began to trail after. She stopped, though, when Sheamus turned around and began to study her.

"Wait a minute." he announced as he grabbed one of his t-shirts and tossed it over to her, "Put this on."

Ali looked own at the red and black shirt in annoyance. Knowing it would do no good to complain she turned around and began to unbutton her cardigan.

"I hate the color red." she muttered.

The Irishman's eyes narrowed as he took in her words. Subconsciously his hand went to his red spiky hair and he began to glower.  
He took in the way she kept her back to him as she removed the sweater and pulled the shirt on over her camisole. So modest, that one. Yeah, right. He just bet.

Ali turned back to face him, running a hand through her hair to straighten any strands that might have gotten mused. His eyes followed her action and he swallowed, his hands once again itching.

He turned and took off for ring side, the assistant hurrying to keep after him.

As his music hit the fans began to boo, though a few chanted his name. The Celtic Warrior beat his fist against his chest and threw his arms out at the side, bellowing. With a cocky grin, he strut down to ringside.

Ali glared up at him, annoyed with his antics. She just wanted to go back to the locker room and hide out.

He stepped into the ring and walked over to the side, snatching a waiting mic out of Justin Roberts' hand. As he walked back to the center Ali climbed into the ring and came over to join him.

"The Champ is here!" the Irishman announced, raising the title high in his hands.

A mixture of boos and cheers accompanied him. Ali bowed her head and sighed, shaking her head.

_Jerk_, she couldn't help but think.

Sheamus looked out over the crowd, grin growing, "Ah told you people Ah would beat John Cena for the WWE championship! Ah said Ah would do it and Ah did. So right now, Ah just want to say thank you to the former champion."  
He looked into the camera and winked, 'Thanks, Cena, for makin' it so easy."

His gaze fell on Ali, slowly running up and down the length of her body. She narrowed her eyes and turned away, arms crossed under her chest.

His grin turned into a leer as he added, "And thank ya for me new assistant. She's been grand."

At that moment John's theme music hit. Ali's eyes instantly went to the stage and she couldn't help the sigh of relief, nor the small smile that graced her lips, as her best friend stepped out.

Stone faced, the former WWE champion walked briskly to the ring. He kept looking back and forth between the pair.

While Ali looked tired, it didn't appear that the son-of-a-bitch had laid a hand on her. He had gotten her email and she had said she was fine. But he needed to see it first hand for himself.

As soon as he entered the ring Ali started to walk to him. Greet him, hug him, she didn't know which. She just needed to be near him. His presence could always make everything okay for her.

But she was only able to go two steps when Sheamus reached out and clamped a hand on her shoulder, drawing her behind him. She looked up at him angrily, trying to pull free from his grasp.

John's eyes narrowed and he started to make a break for the pair. He only stopped when the Irishman finally released her, offering him a smirk,

"Hold on now, fella." Sheamus was clearly enjoying himself, "What's the big idea comin' out here and interruptin' my celebration."

"Look, I'm not out here to try and get a title shot from you." John glanced over at Ali before turning his attention back to the Irishman, "I don't give a damn about the title. I just want you to let Ali go. Okay? You won. You beat me. I don't care. Just let her go."

Sheamus begin to chuckle. How the mighty John Cena had fallen. He loved it.

He glanced over his shoulder to Ali and paused. She was looking up at him, silently imploring him to let her go. The expression on her face made him uncomfortable and he found he had to turn away.

_Stop it_, he ordered himself, _Stop fallin' for her act, fella. She doesn't mean any of it. She's just tryin' to manipulate ya._

He again fixed John with a grin and shook his head, "No way, fella. A deal's a deal."

"Fine." John stated, determined, "Then I want my rematch. I win not only do I get Ali back but I also get the title."

Sheamus' grin twisted into a sneer. He could feel his blood begin to boil and it was all he could do to not launch himself at the other man and throw hands.

He willed himself to calm down and even managed to chuckle, "Ah'll think about it."

He took Ali's hand and led her out of the ring. The assistant looked over her shoulder, to John, sadly. He found he could only stand by helplessly, hating ever second of it.

The pair reached backstage but the Celtic Warrior didn't release her. He continued to hold her hand as they made their way back towards the locker room.

The thing was, Sheamus liked the feeling of her hand in his. Liked it more than he would have thought possible. Surely more than he wanted to admit.

Though small, it seemed to fit perfectly in his larger one. And smooth. Her hand was like holding silk and he briefly wondered if her entire body felt the same way.

At that he released her, his hand jerking away as though it had touched fire. Ali looked up at his back, confused.

Personally she was glad he had finally let her go. The feeling of his large hand wrapped around hers frightened her for some unknown reason.

They reached the locker room and went inside. She took up position against a wall, watching as the Irishman began to pace the length of the room. He seemed to grow more agitated with each step he took.

"What's wrong?" she asked pointedly, "Why are you so angry? You won, after all."

He wheeled on her, eyes flashing in silent warning, "Enough out of you. Go make yerself useful and get me some water."

Ali straightened and left, quietly closing the door behind her. Sheamus turned away, scrubbing a hand over his face.

The truth was, he wasn't sure why he was angry. She was right. He had won.

But how long would it be until Cena got his bleedin' rematch? And then what?

He slung the title belt off of his shoulder, sitting it on the bench. He knelt down before it, hand stroking across the gold and stones. He traced his name with his fingertips and exhaled.

Cena wouldn't get this. Not as long as there was still breath left in his body.

_ "I win not only do I get Ali back. . ."_

He rose to his feet, plowing his hands through his hair. A snarl began to form on his lips. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen, either. The girl was his and he wasn't about to let her go.

The door opened, Ali returning with a bottle of water. She handed it over to him silently, though her eyes were thoughtful. Sheamus snatched it from her hand and unscrewed the cap, taking a long healthy drink.

She watched him for a moment before wandering over to a nearby empty chair. She sank onto it, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. She closed her eyes, trying to block him out.

Sheamus slowly lowered the bottle, eyes locked on her. He began to frown deeply as he studied her. She looked so tired. Now that he was really looking at her, he could see the dark circles peaking from beneath her carefully applied make-up. He imagined she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

Not that he had slept much, himself. Not after the dream he'd had.

He could still picture it so clearly. He was back at _TLC_. He saw himself shove Cena off the top rope, the other man falling into the table.

But suddenly everything changed. Suddenly it wasn't the former WWE champion laid out on the ground, but himself. And there was John and Alina looking over him. John was laughing manically as he raised the title over his head. In his other hand, he was holding the assistant. He could still hear his words echoing again and again in his mind.

_"You're nothing but a loser. You'll never be a champion and you'll never have her!"_

He had opened his eyes, sweating and looking around wildly. After some time he had managed to assure himself it had all been a dream. He had tried to go back to sleep, but it had been slow going. He had tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

"Sheamus?" the door opened and a crewmember poked his head inside, "Sorry to bother you, but you just won a Slammy for Breakout Star of the Year."

"Well this night just keeps getting' better and better." the Irishman announced with a grin as made his way back out on stage.

Ali left the locker room and wandered over to a nearby monitor, watching as the grinning redhead stepped back out.

He again beat his fist against his chest and threw out his hands, bellowing. The crowd answered with a rouse of boos.

Undeterred, the Irishman made his way over the podium and took hold of the golden statue.

"Ah suppose you people take me seriously now, don'cha?" he asked them with a frown.

He was answered with more boos. At the sounds of them he found himself snickering. Let them boo him all they liked. He was still the WWE champion and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

"How 'bout you, John?" he asked with a grin, "You take me seriously?"

"No!" the crowd yelled.

"You still think Ah'm a footnote in WWE history?"

"Yes!" can the fans' response.

"Ah beat ya, Cena." the new WWE champion announced happily, "Ah put you through a table and Ah took yer title."

He leaned against the podium, his grin growing, "Not only that, but Ah took yer woman, as well."

"You suck! You suck! You suck!" the crowd chanted.

Sheamus' smirk grew. He took off the title and raised it high in his hand, announcing loudly, "Look at me! Not only Breakout Star of the Year but the new WWE Champion!"

The arena was filled to the gills with boos.

He lowered the title, putting in onto his shoulder. He again cast his eyes about the room, taking in their jeers.

"And now that Ah have this, title, Cena, and yer woman," he went on, "You'll never get either one back, fella!"

He started to walk off when he paused and turned back, something dark dancing in his eyes.

"In fact," he stated with a big grin, "Ah think me and my new assistant are gonna take the night off to celebrate."

Backstage Ali's eyes widened. What did he mean by that?

It wasn't long until the Celtic Warrior was strolling backstage, Slammy in his hand. He took noticed of her nervous expression and he began to grin.

"Come on." he stated as he approached her, "We're goin' back to the hotel."


	7. 6: One Step Forward, Ten Back

Sheamus continued to make his way to his locker room to change and retrieve his things. He glanced over his shoulder, noting how Ali was slow to follow him. He knew she was nervous, worrying what he had in store, and he couldn't help but smirk at that.

She was in for quite a surprise, all right.

Ali's mind was racing. She couldn't shake the uneasiness she was feeling. She just wished she knew what he had up his sleeve.

They entered the locker room and she closed the door. Leaning against it she watched as the Irishman picked up his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

He sent her a smirk over his shoulder, "What does it look like, lass? Ah'm getting changed. Want to help me?"

The assistant scoffed and gave him her back. She glared at the wall and shook her head, "Why can't you just give me a straight answer for once? Why do you always have to act like such a. . .such a jerk?"

She heard the sounds of him changing and she couldn't keep the blush from rising up in her cheeks. She closed her eyes and only hoped that he'd behave.

_Yeah, right_, she thought sourly.

Sheamus pulled on his jeans, zipping and buttoning them. He watched her back, unable to keep the grin from his lips.

"It's like Ah said." he stated as he slipped into his shirt and began to button it, "Ah'm takin' the night off and we're goin' to celebrate."

"Yeah and what does that entail?" Ali asked with a huff.

"Oh, now that's a surprise." he chuckled, watching as her back tensed, "You can turn around now Ah'm decent."

Ali wanted to tell him that was debatable but she held her tongue. She turned and began to collect her things, pointedly ignoring him as he gathered his gear and slipped it into his bag.

She paused, her eyes going to the red and black Sheamus t-shirt she was wearing. She could feel his eyes on her and a feeling of defiance rose up in her. Without a word, she whipped it over her head and folded it neatly, sitting it on the bench. She then grabbed her cardigan and put it back on, buttoning it up.

Sheamus looked down at the shirt and back to her with a glare. His glower slowly faded though and he actually found a smile beginning to grace his lips.

Yeah, the lass had spirit, all right. He couldn't fault her that.

"Are ya ready to go?" he smirked at her as she turned around to face him.

_No_, she thought with apprehension.

"After you." she waved a hand towards the door.

Sheamus grinned and led the way out of the locker room. She followed after, walking with him down the corridors and towards the garage where his tour bus lay.

They got back to the hotel in record time.

The second Ali entered the hotel room she paused, stunned. There, greeting her, was a beautifully made up table complete with candles and an extravagant dinner.

A _Raw _film crew were also present, the camera trained on champion and assistant as they made their way further into the room.

Sheamus tossed his bag onto the floor and took as seat at the table with a satisfied sigh. He looked over at Ali and grinned, nodding for her to join him.

She regarded him with uncertainty as she slowly walked over and took a seat opposite him. She nervously reached out and began to fiddle with her napkin. She didn't like this. She didn't like it at all.

"Ahh, a meal fit for a champion!" Sheamus announced as he grabbed the bottle of champagne and began to pour himself a healthy glass.

It wasn't his usual type of drink, but he was in a celebratory mood so he figured why not.

He started to pour some into Ali's glass when she suddenly raised her hand and shook her head.

"No thank you." she stated, "I'm Straight Edge. I don't drink."  
Sheamus rolled his eyes as he lowered the bottle. Great. Maybe she should go celebrate with that CM Punk fella.

"So what _do_ ya want to drink?" he inquired, annoyed.

"Um," Ali thought a moment and shrugged, 'Ginger ale, please."

Sheamus looked over at her sharply, eyes beginning to narrow. She was trying to wind him up.

"What?" the assistant questioned in confusion as she studied him.

Realization hit her and her eyes suddenly widened, "No, Sheamus, no. No, I wasn't implying anything. I just. . .I usually drink ginger ale to settle my stomach."

"So bein' around me makes you sick to yer stomach, does it?" he asked coldly.

Ali gaped at him, taking in his angry air. She couldn't believe it. _He _was actually feeling insulted after everything he had done to her?!

"Oh, don't you dare!" she snapped, eyes flashing, "Don't you dare turn this around on me! I have every right to be upset!"

He sneered but she went on, words filled with conviction, "I was ripped away from me friends and forced to be here with a man who openly hates me. A man who. . .Ugh!"

She jumped up, napkin held tightly in her hand, "You've decided to punish me just because you seem to think I've scorned you in some way!"

He, too, rose to his feet. Hands braced on either side of the table he leaned over and glared at her.

"Yeah, yer the victim in all of this." Sheamus ground out, "Poor little Ahlina, kidnapped and forced to be here against her will. You seem to be forgettin', lass, that it was you who told Cena to take the match.

"What was it you said?" he began to grin coldly, "Oh yeah, you said that he could kick me arse. Though it didn' quite work out that way, did it?"

"I believed in my friend." Ali stated, chin going up a notch, "I still do. Of course I would tell him that he could win.

"Also, I didn't want him to relinquish his title. Not because of me. It was wrong of the Anonymous GM to try and force him to do that. He's worked too hard to earn that title just for it to be taken away from him."

He listened to her words. More so, he heard the emotion behind them when she talked about Cena. It was clear how much she cared about him.

_No, not care_, he thought sourly. _Love. She's in love wit' the _eejit.

Acid began to churn in his gut. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to anger him.

"Yeah, missin' yer boyfriend must be hard." he mocked.

"For the last time," Ali ground out between grit teeth, "John isn't my boyfriend. He's my friend. My best friend! Why can't you understand that?!"

She paused, realization finally hitting her. He couldn't see it. Couldn't understand what she was going through. And it was then that she began to wonder if he'd ever had a close friend like that. Or even a friend at all.

Sheamus noticed the change in her expression. The confusion and then almost. . . realization that came over her. But it was when he saw the pity beginning to rise up in her beautiful blue-green eyes that he exploded.

He didn't need anything from her.

"Ah don' give a _shite_ what he is to you!" the Irishman barked, "And Ah sure as hell don' need yer pity."

Ali found she could only stare up at him in stunned silence.

"Ah don' need anyone. Ah never have and Ah never will." Sheamus went on, unrelenting, "Ah have the WWE title. That's all Ah'll ever need. So you keep yer pity for yerself. Because yer mine now and you will never be wit' yer precious Cena again!"

Unable to stand there and take anymore, Ali threw down her napkin and stormed over to her bedroom door. She threw it open and stomped inside before slamming it closed after her. A second later Sheamus heard the sounds of the lock turning.

At that the Celtic Warrior bolted from the table and stalked over to the door. He began to pound his fist against the unrelenting surface of the wood.

"What do you think yer doin'?!" he bellowed, "Come back out here!"

"No!" came the assistant's defiant answer.

"Open the _feckin_' door right now!" Sheamus snarled.

"No way!"

"If you don' open this door right now Ah'll break it down!" he growled.

"Go ahead!" Ali's cold laughter greeted him, "I'd love to see you get kicked out of this place or thrown in jail!"

Sheamus had to turn away for a moment. Chest heaving, eyes wide and wild, face red, he looked a sight. He raked his hand through his hair, fighting to get control of his temper. He didn't know if he could take much more of this. This woman was driving him crazy!

He turned back to the closed door and muttered, "You can' stay in there forever."

"Oh yes I can!"

"Fine!" the Irishman roared, "Stay in there and _starve_!"

He turned around, noticing that the camera crew were still filming him. It was at that moment that he realized everyone back at the arena had just witnessed the whole embarrassing incident.

Had witnessed her making a fool out of him.

"Get out!" he snarled at the crew, "Get out of my room before Ah kick yer arses!"

They needed no further prompting, the crewmembers hurrying out.

The Celtic Warrior began to stalk around the hotel room. His eyes landed on the table, the picture of elegance and refinement, and it was all he could do not to flip it over.

He scrubbed his hands over his face before reaching up to grip his hair. It was all he could do not to go back to that door and kick it in, consequences be damned.

He closed his eyes, trying to get a handle on his emotions. Damn her! Trying to make herself into the victim. Trying to garner sympathy. She had brought all of this on herself.

And damn him for letting her get to him. With her acid tongue and her pity.

He didn't need it! He didn't need any of it. Certainly not from her.

He wheeled the table out into the hallway. Turning, he stalked back to his bedroom and slammed the door closed, the sound echoing out over the otherwise silent room..

.

.

.

.

.

Ali sat on the floor, laptop in front of her. She looked up from the blank screen, her eyes traveling across the gym and landing on the figure standing a few feet away.

After the events of last night she wasn't sure what to expect come the light of day. She had gotten dressed early, as it was always her custom to wake up early, and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

At five o'clock the Celtic Warrior had emerged from his room. Barely throwing a look in her direction he had coldly informed her that they were going to the gym.

Here it was, now seven, and Sheamus was still in the middle of his workout. She figured it might be a good chance to get some writing done but, as it had been the case for the past few weeks, no words would come.

She was almost surprised that he hadn't said anything about her being on her laptop. But he appeared oblivious, instead throwing himself into his intense training.

Ali watched as he slowly raised and lowered the barbell, back muscles ripping and straining with each movement. She had to admit, he rivaled John when it came to working out. His intensity and dedication were amazing.

Sheamus finished his series of reps and set the bar down. Taking a step back he lifted the end of his shirt and used it to wipe his face. Thinking better of it, he continued to pull the shirt over his head and balled it up before tossing it onto his gym bag.

He once again went to the bar and started another series.

Ali started to go back to her blank computer screen when she paused, her eyes cautiously returning to his form.

She watched on silently as he once again raised and lowered the bar, her eyes locked on his back muscles as they moved and bunched.

She felt her breathing grow labored and her face grow warm as she studied him.

His body was beautiful. She had never really noticed until that moment, but it was. Broad shoulders and prefect abs. All sculpted muscle and sinew. Almost like it was carved from marble.

Realizing where her thoughts were going she quickly ducked her head.

_What are you doing? _she asked herself, _This is _Sheamus. _The guy who's keeping you a virtual prisoner. The one who gleefully put your best friend through a table on _three _separate occasions_._ We do not drool over his body, no matter how hot it is._

Guilt began to well up inside of her at that moment. She felt like she was betraying her best friend. How could she sit there and ogle him after everything he had done to John? What was wrong with her? What kind of friend was she?

Sheamus finished his reps and returned the barbell. He turned around and came to a stop, his eyes locking on the assistant, who was sitting on the floor across from him. His brows began to knit as he took in the way her face was flushed and her uncomfortable appearance. What was the matter with her?

He shook the thoughts away and went back to his work out. He went to the floor and began to do a series of push ups. Up and down, again and again.

Ali found her eyes returning to him, watching the way his arms raised and lowered his big body. The way the muscles in them bunched and moved, the way the muscles in his back stood out.

The Irishman looked up and noticed that her eyes were on him. And the expression on her face was one of almost guilt. Like she had been caught. It was then that he realized that the flush on her cheeks was more like a blush.

He slowly rose to a sitting position and a sly grin began to form on his lips. So the lass had been checking him out, had she?

Ali noticed the look on his face and she ducked her head, mentally kicking herself. Dang it, she had been caught! Just perfect.

"Like what you see, lass?" his voice, dripping with conceit, found it's way to her ears.

Ali refused to answer. She refused to even look at him. She could feel her face reddening more and more by the moment but she kept her eyes on her blank computer screen.

Sheamus rose to his feet, the wheels in his mind turning. He glanced over at his towel, which was sitting by his bag, and his smirk turned into a full fledged grin.

"Oi." he called to her, catching her eye, "Fetch me towel, lass."

Ali arched an eyebrow but stood and walked over, collecting the towel. She came to stand before him, holding it out to him.

"Here." she stated, waving it at him when he refused to take it.

Instead, Sheamus raised his arms up at his sides and gave her a wink.

Ali's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No. No way."

There was no way she was going to mop up his sweat. No. Way. That's where her slave duties ended.

"What's the matter?" the Irishman asked with feint innocence, "Ah thought you'd want to touch what you've been starin' at."

"You're pathetic." Ali spat, disgusted.

Sheamus didn't appear offended by her comment. If anything, it only seemed to make him more smug.

"Come on now, lass," he leaned in close and murmured, his gaze slowly trailing down her body before returning to her face, "Ah don' bite."

He started to chuckle, the low sound making her shiver, "Unless yer into that sort of thing."

"Ugh." Ali turned her head away in revulsion, "Just take the stupid towel already."

Sheamus straightened to his full height and shook his head, "Un-uh."

Ali gaped at him. He wasn't seriously going to make her do this, was he?

She closed her eyes and turned away, a sneer beginning to form on her lips. That arrogant, vain, pompous. . .

"All right." she practically growled as she turned back around and began to roughly run the towel over his chest.

"Hold on now." Sheamus reached out and took hold of her wrists, stopping her, "Careful there. Me beautiful Irish skin is delicate. You have to be gentle wit' me now."

"I really don't like you." Ali told him with a tight smile.

The Celtic Warrior felt a sting at her words but he grinned all the same.

"But you still like my body." he stated with a smirk.

He released her hands and again raised his arms up.

Ali sighed shakily and for a second contemplated wrapping the towel around his throat. She thought better of it though, realizing she would have to at least jump up to be able to reach that high. Stupid, tall Irishman.

Eyes narrowed, she began to run the towel over his torso, more gentle this time.

She was unprepared for the shock she felt. She could feel his muscles, rock hard, beneath the coarseness of the towel. They jumped slightly at her touch.

She bowed her head and continued on, feeling her cheeks begin to warm. She slowly moved down to his abs, her fingers running over each and every one from the other side of the cloth.

The man had perfect abs, as much as she hated to admit it. He had perfect everything.

Why couldn't he be ugly? Why couldn't he look like an ogre on the outside like he was on the inside? Why did he have to be so handsome? Have a body made of steel and look like perfection? What kind of justice was that?

Sheamus involuntarily closed his eyes, her ministrations playing havoc on his big body. Her could feel her hands, even with the towel between them. He could feel them burning a path across his skin. Everywhere she touched left a tingling sensation that scorched his flesh.

"Enough." he growled as he pulled away, unable to take her hands on him any longer.

He gave her his back and stormed over to a set of dumbbells. Angrily he seized them and began to raise and lower them in rapid succession.

Ali looked after him, surprised. She didn't understand him and she didn't think she ever would.

Tossing the towel back onto his bag she looked around. Since she wasn't going to get any writing done, she might as well do something useful.

Her eyes landed on a nearby treadmill and she stated, "I'm just going to spend some time on the treadmill."

He paused, weights in midair.

Eyes narrowed in confusion, he turned and murmured without thinking, "Why? You don' need it. You look great as you are."

Ali blinked in surprise. She felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach and an involuntary feeling of delight welled up in her chest. It was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to her.

Sheamus realized what he had let slip and he wanted to kick his own arse.

_Way to go, fella ,_ he silently chastised himself, _Why don' you just admit that you want her, while yer at it? Just something else the woman can use against ya._

"We're not here for you, anyway." he muttered heatedly as he went back to lifting weights, "Just sit there and come when Ah call you."

Ali wanted to scream. She wanted to pack up her things and storm out.

Feeling frustrated, angry and confused, she stomped back over to her laptop and sat down. Not only would she never understand that man but she would never, _never_, like him.

Ever.

.

.

.

.

.

They arrived at the house show later that night. While Sheamus went into his locker room to change Ali was left to grab him a bottle of water and some food from Catering.

Carrying the plate of food and the bottle water, she rounded a corner and started to make her way back to his locker room. As she drew closer she spotted John Morrison coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey, stranger." she greeted him warmly.

"Hey there, yourself." he grinned as he approached her, reaching down to give her a hug.

Ali felt her spirits lift considerable. She loved Morrison. He was such a sweetheart, a surrogate big brother. Much like Cena.

"How are you doing?" he asked in concern as he pulled back, studying her.

"I'm okay." Ali nodded, trying to reassure him.

He arched an eyebrow at her, clearly not convinced.

"Look, I won't lie." the assistant confided in him, "It's been. . .difficult."

"I bet." John sighed with sympathy.

"But it's nothing I can't handle." Ali tried to act brave.

_I hope_, she added silently.

Morrison reached out, stroking her hair, "If he gives you any trouble, and I mean _any trouble, _you come find me."

"And just what will you do, fella?"

The pair turned to see Sheamus standing there, glaring at them. His eyes locked in on the other man's hand, as it trailed through the assistant's hair, and he felt jealousy begin to churn in his gut.

He had never liked Morrison; another one of those that represented everything he was not. But to see him now, getting to touch Ali in a way that he, himself, would never be able to, he realized just how much he hated the man.

John removed his hand and came to stand in front of the assistant, as though to protect her from the enraged Irishman. The motion wasn't lost on Sheamus and it only seemed to make his blood boil hotter.

"Seems to me yer getting' in the way of my assistant doin' her job." he muttered.

"Seems to me," John stated with a hint of a smirk, "If you were a real man, you wouldn't be forcing Ali to be your slave."

"Morrison, don't." Ali warned him, her nervous gaze going to the redheaded man.

Sheamus gave the other man a cold grin, "Want to do somethin' about it, fella?"

"Anytime." John shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Ali closed her eyes momentarily and sighed. What was it about men and their constant need to measure their. . .title belts.

"You don't have to do this." she spoke up, trying to defuse the situation, "Please, John, just let it go. I'm all right."

"You heard the lass, _John_." Sheamus couldn't help but dig, "She's all right. So why don' you just mind yer own business."

"My business is in the ring." Morrison ground out, "I'll be waiting for you there."

And with that he turned and stalked off.

Sheamus watched after him for a few moments before he turned to Ali.

"Put that stuff inside, grab me shirt and come on." he ordered.

"Sheamus, please don't do this." the assistant practically pleaded, "You guys have nothing to prove to each other."

Sheamus glared down at her, taking in her anxiety. Her concern only seemed to fuel his fury.

"Afraid to see me kick his arse?" he asked with a cold grin, "Maybe Ah was wrong about you and Cena. Maybe it's Morrison yer sweet on."

"And even if I were, what does that have to do with anything?" Ali challenged, "Why can't you just let this go?"

He took a step towards her and Ali craned her neck back to look into his eyes. For her credit she didn't back away and Sheamus couldn't help but feel a tinge of respect for her for it.

Not that he would tell her. He couldn't. He couldn't give her anymore leverage against him. It was bad enough she he thought she was beautiful.

"Ah said to put that stuff away, grab the shirt and come on." he muttered.

Ali's own eyes constricted and she stormed into the locker room. She came out a few seconds later, now wearing one of Sheamus' shirts. She stalked pass him without a word.

Practically growling, the Irishman came after, slipping past her.

They reached the ramp and his music filled the arena. Instantly the fans began to boo and jeer.

The Celtic Warrior paid them no heed as he made his way down to ringside. His gaze was locked on the man standing in the ring and he felt his anger grow.

It wasn't long until he reached the ring, slipping between the ropes. The two Superstars glared at one another as they awaited the sound of the bell. Sheamus regarded the other man darkly, hands itching to do damage to him.

His eyes briefly went to the outside of the ring, taking note of the trepidation that was written on Ali's face. She clearly didn't like the idea of this match.

_Good_, he thought bitterly, _Let her see what Ah do to this _gobshite.

The bell sounded and the pair began to circle one another for a few turns before locking up. Instantly Morrison slipped behind the Celtic Warrior, trying to grip him around the waist.

Sheamus managed to get a hold of his arm, slamming it down across his shoulder and causing Morrison to cry out. The Irishman turned, trying to twist it but John nailed him with a shot to the jaw, causing him to stagger back.

Ali bit her lip, watching on anxiously. It was strange. She thought she would enjoy seeing Sheamus get what was coming to him, but the fact was that she didn't. Every time Morrison drove his elbow into the pale man's jaw it made her flinch.

John was able to drive Sheamus back towards the corner. He went for a kick but the Irishman got there first. And his was more devastating as it sent the smaller man to the canvas.

His eyes darted over to Ali. She was biting her bottom lip, eyes filled with concern. He didn't feel any triumph over the look, though.

Turning his attention back to fallen man, he again when for his arm. Seizing it, he slammed it against the mat. Morrison's teeth clenched and he clutched at the injured limb.

Like a shark smelling blood Sheamus kept on him. He grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to a sitting position. He slammed his knee into the injured area, Morrison falling back. Sheamus did it again and Morrison rolled away in an attempt to get away.

The Irishman hauled him up by his long brown locks, twisting his arm. He suddenly slammed him back down onto the mat, all the while keeping hold of his limb.

Ali's hands gripped at the ring apron as she watched on in apprehension. She couldn't believe how vicious he was.

Sheamus continued to apply the pressure, causing Morrison to grunt and yell in pain. Somehow, the smaller man managed to get to his feet.

He kept driving forearms into the Celtic Warrior's face until he loosened his hold and found his back against the ropes. From there Morrison tried to whip him across the ring.

Sheamus managed to reverse it midway through, sending his opponent to the ropes. He leaned down, meaning to flip him over his shoulder when he came back. But John was able to stop his momentum and he sent a vicious kick to the Irishman's head.

As Sheamus staggered back John started to launch himself off of the ropes. The redheaded man came right back though, shoving him through the ropes.

John ended up on the apron and Sheamus nailed him with a brutal knee, sending the other man crashing to the floor.

Ali let out a gasp, hands going to her throat. She found she could only look on, wide eyed.

Sheamus beat his fist against his chest before throwing his arms out at his sides and bellowing.

He turned his attention to the assistant, giving her a cold smirk. Ali could only gape up at him in alarm.

The Irishman tried to put her fear filled features out of his head as he climbed out of the ring and onto the floor. He approached the rising Morrison, meaning to grab him and roll him back into the ring. But as he tried to reach for him John got a sudden burst of energy and grabbed his arm, whipping him towards the steel steps.

His back crashed against it with brute force, pain shooting through his body. The Irishman let out a hiss, teeth grit and eyes tightly screwed shut. That seemed to be all the smaller man had to give as Morrison again went to the floor.

Ali cried out in alarm as Sheamus hit the steps. An unexpected wave of concern washed over her. She took a step towards him before stopping herself. She couldn't just interfere and rush over to make sure he was all right. No matter how much she wanted to.

Beside, she suspected he wouldn't take kindly to such shows of worry. He was more of a lick-his-wounds-by-himself sort of man anyway.

Sheamus fought through the agony tearing through his back and rose unsteadily to his feet. To his relief he saw that Morrison didn't fair much better. He staggered over to the other man and managed to take hold of him, rolling him back into the ring.

He got him to the middle of the ring and once again targeted his arm. He drove his knee into the injured area before rolling him onto his back for a pin.

Morrison somehow managed to kick out at two and the Celtic Warrior erupted, shouting angrily at the ref.

Sheamus tried to rein in his temper as he went for the other man, who had made his way to the corner. There they traded blows before John was able to kick him in the gut. As Sheamus staggered back the other man hit him twice in the head.

The Celtic Warrior road through the blows to come back and once again take hold of his arm. He thread it over the top rope and yanked it under. Morrison screamed in pain, clutching at the limb.

Sheamus went after him, grabbing the arm. He sent a cruel smile out to the crowd before slamming the other man face fist into the canvas. He once again went for the pin, but was again denied.

The Irishman sat there for a moment, beginning to seethe. What did he need to do to put this _eejit_ away for good?!

He came up behind him, yanking him to a sitting position. Giving into his rage, he then began to pound his fist against his opponent's chest, bellowing with each blow.

Ali flinched with each shot, the assistant needed to turn away from the carnage.

When she looked back she found the Irishman grinning. He rose to his feet and came to stand at Morrison's head. He stared out over the crowd in triumph, taking in their boos.

As his blue eyes trailed down to the other man a sneer began to form on his lips. Not wasting any time, he drove his knee into John's temple.

John sat up, groaning in pain. Sheamus came right back down behind him, gripping his arm and wrenching it up and behind his back. He tightened the pressure, grinning as he heard Morrison cry out in agony.

The Celtic Warrior bellowed, tightening the hold even more.

"John, do you want to quit?" the ref asked him.

"No!" John managed to growl out from between clenched teeth.

Sheamus simply tightened the hold. He knew if he kept it up, the other man would have no choice but to relent.

The fans began to clap, some of them cheering as they tried to support the smaller man. Groaning, John somehow struggled to his feet. He drove his fist into Sheamus' face and the Irishman's hold loosened somewhat. Morrison added a knee to the gut and the hold was broken completely.

He plowed the redheaded man with another blow and Sheamus answered him. The force of the Irishman's hit caused Morrison to go down to his knees.

Sheamus went to grab for him when John hammered him with a hook to his rips. The Celtic Warrior grunted in pain and John hit him again. He managed to get to his feet, and with the fans cheering him on, Morrison rained blows upon him.

Sheamus was rocked, but not completely out, as he came back with a blow of his own. He added a deadly fist to the gut but when he tried to go for a punch to the face John blocked it, answering with one of his own.

He hammered him with a few more forearms, followed by a kick. Sheamus was reeling, the larger man shaky on his feet.

John launched himself off of the ropes and hit the redheaded man with a clothesline, knocking Sheamus to the mat.

The fans went nuts, screaming and chanting John's name.

Amazingly though, Sheamus managed to get to his feet. He lurched over to the other man, but Morrison dropped him again with another clothesline.

Running on pure instinct, the pale man again got to his feet. John launched himself off of the ropes and sent a high kick to his chin. As Sheamus hit the ground his opponent used that opportunity to go for the pin.

One! Two!

Miraculously, Sheamus kicked out and struggled to his feet, leaning back in the corner. John rose and went after him, giving his a vicious kick in the gut. Sheamus clutched at his injured middle, bellowing in pain.

Ali looked up at him, issuing a shaky breath. She had heard the sound of the kick, cringing in uneasiness.

John hit Sheamus again and again before climbing up onto the middle rope. He continued his nasty assault until the Irishman managed to shove him away.

Morrison hit the canvas, on his bad arm. He practically flipped as he landed, coming to rest on his back.

Sheamus closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. Teeth grit and breathing hard, he struggled to his feet.

John also rose and made his way back to him. Unfortunately, just as he was about to reach him the Celtic Warrior surged out of the corner and hit him with a Brogue Kick.

Morrison crumbled in a heap on the canvas and Sheamus quickly went for the pin.

One! Two! Three!

The redheaded man jumped to his feet, beating his chest and shouting in triumph.

Ali looked over at her fallen friend sadly. She wanted to go to him, to check and see if he was all right, but she knew Sheamus would never allow it.

Sure enough, the Celtic Warrior climbed out of the ring and went for her. Beating him to it, Ali extended her hand and looked up at him expectantly.

Sheamus blinked, surprised by the action. Almost uncomfortable, he took her hand and led her back up the ramp. Ali was puzzled, his hold was almost gentle.

He led the way to the back. The second they slipped past the curtain he released her and continued on to his locker room.

Ali followed after at a considerably slower pace. She slipped inside, discovering that the Irishman had already headed to the showers.

She took a seat on a nearby chair, elbows going to her knees and chin in her hands. She wished to God she could figure him out.

It wasn't long until the water stopped. She slowly rose to her feet, trepidation welling up inside of her.

She found herself looking as he came out of the shower arena, chest still glistening with moisture. Thankfully he was now wearing a pair of jeans, though the top button was undone.

Her eyes traveled back to his torso and she took in all that white, muscular skin, dotted with freckles.

She quickly turned away and closed her eyes, angrily telling herself to stop. Jeez, what was wrong with her?

Sheamus took a seat on the bench, wincing slightly as his body groaned in protest. His hand went to his neck and shoulders and he tried to massage the tension there. Nothing doing, he couldn't reach his aches.

"Come over here and give me a massage." he replied absently as he swiped his towel over his chest.

Ali's eyes widened as they landed on the back of his head. Say what now?

She wasn't above giving massages. She did it for John from time-to-time when he had a nagging ache or pain. But giving one to Sheamus. . .?

Actually _touching_ him after she spent the day admiring his body. How could the fates be so cruel? How could _he_ be so cruel?

"Ahlina." he glared over his shoulder at her and she sighed, at last slowly approaching.

She came to stand behind him and paused, hands poised just above his back. Her eyes were locked on the bruise, about ten inches in size, that was forming on his right shoulder blade. It must have happened when he hit the steel steps.

She bit her bottom lip, unsure. It was starting to look like a nasty contusion and the last thing she wanted to do was irritate it or hurt him worse.

That surprised her, the fact that she was worried about hurting him. She was left confused by her concern towards this man who, by all accounts and purposes, hated her.

Sheamus realized that she hadn't touched him yet and he felt his anger begin to return. A sneer began to twist his lips. Did she think she was too good to touch the likes of him? Didn't want to soil her delicate hands?

"Think yer goin' to get yer hands dirty if you touch me." he accused.

Ali looked up at him sharply and blinked in surprise. Too surprised to offer a sarcastic or defensive retort.

"No." she murmured, her eyes traveling back to the bruise, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" the Celtic Warrior demanded.

"There's a bruise on your back." the assistant explained, her tone gentle, "I just. . .I didn't want to aggravate it."

Sheamus turned and looked at her in annoyance. At first he thought she was lying, trying to make up an excuse not to touch him. But then he noticed the trepidation in her eyes. The lass did appear to be worried.

He slowly rose and walked over to a mirror, checking out his back. Sure enough there was a bruise, a good sized one from what he could see, forming near his shoulder blade.

He caught her reflection in the mirror and she shrugged as if to say, 'See, I told you.'

The Irishman was stunned by her consideration. He would have thought she'd relish the chance to inflict some much deserved pain on him.

He paused at that, confusion coming over him. Much deserved? Why had he thought that? He shook the thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on them.

"It's fine." he told her gruffly as he returned to the bench, "Yer little hands won' do any damage to my big body."

Still Ali hesitated. He was probably right but still, she didn't want to cause more harm than good. She might not like the guy, but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt him.

Suddenly Sheamus turned around and took hold of her small hand, holding it flat against his own larger one. He had done it to prove a point but the second he had come in contact with her he had instantly forgotten what that point was.

He studied her hand. Smooth as silk, just like the last time he touched it. Small fingers, nails even with the tips. No polish. No rings. She did have on a charm bracelet, complete with what looked like a tiny silver book, a tiny silver feather and a tiny silver heart that also resembled a lock.

He noticed that her hand shook slightly and his stomach churned with some unknown emotion.

Ali held her breath as they touched, her eyes fixated on his hand. It was large and pale, the back dotted with freckles. His fingers were long and thick, the nails short and clean. His hand was firm but not as rough as she expected. It was strange, but she could almost feel the strength in it.

They stared at the joined hands almost in wonder. Despite the size difference hers somehow seemed to rest perfectly against his own.

Sheamus continued to look at them and slowly he began to grin. A true grin, Ali realized, as the joy from it actually reached his eyes.

"You have the hands of a babe." he chuckled, his gaze meeting hers.

The assistant found herself giggling at that and she conceded, "They are pretty small."

She raised her foot and added, "My feet, too. I can even wear my eight-year-old niece's shoes. It's crazy!"

He laughed and she was surprised at how warm and rich the sound was. It was. . . actually nice. Unexpectedly so.

It was bittersweet, in a way. This man, the one sitting before her now and laughing, was a man she wanted to get to know. This was the man she could see herself actually, possibly, _liking_. Maybe even becoming friends with. Not that angry, bitter barbarian.

Sheamus noticed her pensive expression and the laughter began to die in his chest. He didn't like it. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and because he didn't trust anyone he automatically assumed whatever those thoughts were, they weren't good.

"Just get on wit' it." he grumbled as he turned around and gave her his back.

Ali blinked, bewildered by his sudden change in mood. Her eyes began to narrow and she felt her own irritation come to light. They had had such a nice moment and he had to go and ruin it.

She sighed loudly and placed her hands on his shoulders. He flinched at the sudden contact, something that didn't go completely unnoticed by the assistant. But she was too enthralled by him, by his body, to pay much attention.

She started at his shoulders, her fingers working slowly and cautiously. His skin was warm, she discovered. And slightly damp from his shower, though that didn't bother her much.

The muscles beneath her hands were rock hard, even more so due to the tension running through the Irishman's body. She continued to gently work the muscles until they started to give and the tension began to ease away.

Sheamus involuntarily closed his eyes and he had to bite back the groan that threatened to escape his lips. This woman. She may have had an acid tongue, but she had magic hands.

He also noted how gentle she tried to be, taking the utmost care not to hurt him. He was surprised by that and, though he hated to admit it, also moved by her consideration.

Ali worked on his shoulders until she was satisfied she had gotten out all the kinks. She began to make her way down his back, ever mindful of his bruise. She felt him stir when she got closer to it and she froze.

"I'm sorry." she replied automatically, "Did I hurt you?"

"No." he grunted, voice husky, "Keep goin'."  
Ali swallowed and did as he told her. She continued to sweep her fingers up and down his back over and over. With each pass she made she found herself touching him more, deeper. She was captivated by his body, which was so full of strength.

Soon she was kneading his flesh, almost aching to touch more of him. And he did groan then, his head falling forward in pleasure.

She returned to his shoulders, molding and working the muscles. She started to move past his collar bone when her fingers brushed across something. She paused and leaned up and over to look.

There, resting on his left shoulder, was a raised, six inch long scar.

Ali bit her lip as she studied it, fascinated. She found herself wondering how he had gotten it.

With the greatest of care her fingers tenderly trailed over the mark.

Sheamus raised his head, his eyes opening at that. He glanced sideways at her and for a long moment neither spoke. Ali regarded him cautiously, worried that she might have offended him in some way.

"Yer wonderin' how Ah got it." his voice was quiet.

"Yes." she murmured, hers barely above a whisper.

"Exposed turnbuckle early in me career." he said no more, turning and closing his eyes.

Ali stared at his profile, not sure what to think. But she felt. A wave of sympathy flowed through her that left her mystified and uncertain.

She worried her bottom lip and tried to will the feelings away, wanting to get back to the job at hand. It wasn't long until she was once again massaging his shoulders.

Her fingers trailed lower, spreading over his pecks and he groaned again. This time his head fell back against her shoulder, face tipped upward. The expression written across his features was one of deep seeded satisfaction.

The more she worked on him, the more his blood began to heat up. But not with the burn of rage. No, what was making his blood run hot now was abject, unadulterated lust.

He gripped the bench beneath him tightly. If he didn't he worried that he would haul her around to his lap and ravage her. The need to take her in his arms was so great. He wanted to hold her, feel her softness against his hardness. Wanted to taste her lips. He was still dying to know if her kisses burned as hot as her words.

He wanted to touch her all over. To affect her as much as she was affecting him. And she was. Her sweet touch was driving him mad.

Ali turned her head slightly, nose barely brushing the side of his head. She instantly opened her eyes and looked away, ashamed of herself.

She couldn't believe she was getting seduced by his body. He wasn't even touching her and she felt a flush wash over her. Felt a tremble of fear begin to race up and down her spine.

She had to admit, she was enjoying the feeling of his body leaning back against hers. She was enjoying the warmth that radiated from him to her. It was amazing. To know that she was causing this large, strong man to respond this way.

But it was more than that. Here he was, laying open and tranquil. Almost like he trusted her enough to let his guard down . That did something to her, called forth something inside of her that she couldn't explain.

Her tiny hands slide down the smooth muscles of his arms and he felt a stirring in his groin. He bowed his head, teeth beginning to grit.

It made him irate. Here he was about to come undone and yet there she stood, completely unaffected.

"Enough." he practically snarled as he surged from the bench and stalked across the room.

Ali took a step back, surprised by his sudden outburst. She watched uneasily as he snatched up his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Eyes constricted, he finished getting dressed before grabbed hold of his bag.

"Come on." he growled as he stormed pass her and out the door.

She watched after him, confused and irritated. What was his problem? Why was he always so angry?

She let out a sigh and reached over, picking up her laptop bag. Slipping it over her shoulders, she turned and quietly made her way out the door.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali laid in bed later that night. She looked up at the ceiling, her mind racing.

She didn't understand him. She really didn't. There were small moments where she could, surprisingly, see traces of humanity in him. But then, just as suddenly, they disappeared and he was once again acting like a jerk.

She rolled onto her side, tucking her clasped hands under her cheek. She had never seen anyone so angry before. Filled with so much rage. . .

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make him that way.

She remember back on his interview, the look in his eyes when he had talked about his family and friends not really believing he would make it as a wrestler. She could just imagine what that pain must have felt like.

Her parents had always tried to be supportive of her. They were always going to her Young Author programs, school plays and the like. When she told them she wanted to be a writer they had wished her the best.

Granted, they weren't thrilled when she announced she was going to be working for the WWE-it was too dangerous, they had said. But still, they knew it was her life and that she needed to do whatever she had to to get where she wanted to go.

But for Sheamus. . .she wasn't sure he'd had that kind of support.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. And she didn't understand herself, either.

How could she sit there this morning and practically drool over him? Jeez, it was like she had never seen a man's body before. Working where she worked, she had seen more than her fair share.

Of course, if she was going to be honest with herself, his was particularly amazing. Beautiful, even. Though she'd be darned if she ever admit it to him.

It was not only that, though. Why did she care so much?

Her eyes flew open, the young woman at once adamant. No, no she didn't care. It wasn't about caring. It was about being curious. Yes, that was all it was. Curiosity. Or nosiness. Yeah, she was naturally nosy so that had to be all there was to it.

But even as she rolled onto her stomach and once again closed her eyes she knew she was only trying to fool herself. Because deep down inside, if only a little bit, she did care.

Her eyes opened and she sat up with a groan. Running a hand through her hair, she let out a sigh.

The thing was, she didn't know _why _she cared. For all intents and purposes, Sheamus had treated her as nothing more than a slave. It was clear that this was nothing more than some level of revenge for whatever phantom wrongs he thought she had committed against him.

So why should she care about him or his feelings? Why was she sitting there, wondering what could have happened to him in his past to make him the cold, cruel man he was today?

She laid back down, once again looking up at the ceiling. She had never been one to sit idly by while someone else was in pain. It just wasn't in her nature. Perhaps that was why she was so concerned about him now.

_Yeah_, she thought as her eyes slowly began to close, _That has to be it_. _You're just feeling empathy for a fellow human being. Nothing more to it than that._

.

.

.

Hey, guys. Don't hate me, okay. *Puts on protective gear*

_ B&B _is going to go on a small hiatus. It's just that I'm getting to the home stretch of _Luck of the Irish_ and I really want to focus all of my attention on it. But I promise, after it's finished I'll come back to _Beauty and the Beast_.

I hope you understand. :)


	8. Story Update

Couple of thing:

1. I made a banner for _Beauty and the Beast_. Here's your chance to see the face of Ali. :P You can find it on my profile. :)

2. _Luck of the Irish _will be finishing up this week. Which means that next week I hope to have the next chapter of _Beauty and the Beast_ up.

3. I thought I'd give some spoilers by announcing the titles of the next few chapters:

7. Sweetness

8. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

9. A Touch of Kindness

10. An Explanation

11. Second Chance

Let the speculation begin. ;)


	9. 7: Sweetness

Ali wandered out of her bedroom, yawning and stretching. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a good night's sleep.

Of course, she figured it had a lot to do with the fact that she was back home in her apartment in Portland, Oregon and not out on the road with the confusing and infuriating Sheamus O'Shaunessy.

She wandered into her kitchen and pulled out a gallon of milk before reaching for a box of _Blueberry Morning_ cereal. As she poured the cereal into her bowl she began to ponder.

She was actually surprised he would let her go. Of course, she thought with a smirk, he couldn't exactly stop her. She was his assistant, not his slave, no matter how much he might think the latter.

Ali poured the milk and set the gallon back into the fridge before wandering over to her couch. She curled up on it, grabbing the remote and mindlessly flipping through the channels. She finally settled on something scary and began to eat breakfast.

She couldn't believe how much she missed this. How much she missed being home where she felt safe and secure. The second she had walked through the door she had felt all the tension ease from her body. This was her sanctuary away from the troubles of the world. Her warm cocoon to curl up and hide away.

The first few weeks with that. . .that _man _had been the hardest of her life. The emotional toil alone had been overwhelming.

She had never known anyone so driven by anger and resentment. It was like rage was the only thing keeping him going.

How he lived like that was beyond her. She was only a witness to it and it left her exhausted. She could only imagine what it did to him.

She finished the cereal and carried the bowl back into the kitchen, placing it in the sink. She slowly turned around, leaning back against the counter as she began to ponder.

She couldn't help but wonder what it was like for him when he was home. Was he relaxing in bed? Chilling out in front of the television?

She began to snicker as she returned to the couch. No, probably knowing him he was holed up in a gym somewhere, working through his anger issues on weight machines. Unfortunately, she figured it would take about ten straight years worth of workouts to finally get out all that bitterness.

She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. No, she wasn't going to do this. She was home, away from the problem that was the Celtic Warrior. She wasn't going to think about him. Not here in her sanctuary. This was her time for herself.

Her eyes opened, the blue-green depths falling on the notebook that sat on the coffee table. She studied it for a few moments, contemplating.

After having not written a word in months, the sensation of wanting to, of feeling the beings of ideas taking shape in her mind, was a little foreign to her.

Ali leaned over and picked up the notebook and a pen, flipping to a blank page. She tapped the pen against the side of her knee for a few seconds as her mind began to drift.

Suddenly a small smile graced her features and she started to scribble furiously. The ideas of a story were starting to form. Like a long ago dream that she was trying recall, it started out hazy and unfocused. But slowly, surely, it began to come together.

It was a romance, as was the genre of the majority of her stories. As she pictured her hero she kept seeing someone slightly dark, troubled. An anti-hero for sure. But not without a heart. No, it was in there. Just buried beneath the pain of his past. He was ultimately a good man. A man on the road to redemption.

But he couldn't get there on his own, she thought with a grin as she continued to write feverishly. No, he needed a heroine who was loyal and caring but not a pushover. Someone who would be unafraid to go toe-to-toe with him when the situation called for it.

She paused, trying figure out how their paths were going to cross and what needed to be done to get them on the road to getting together.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. Of course!

She was practically laughing now as she furiously wrote. . .

The creative energy stayed with her for the majority of the day. It wasn't until early in the evening when she finally put the notebook down and stepped away to eat dinner.

As she wandered into the kitchen she pulled a TV dinner from the freezer and put it in the microwave. While she waited for it to heat up she leaned against the counter, thoughtful.

Suddenly tears began to bream in her eyes. At the feeling of them she started to wipe them away, an embarrassed laugh bubbling up from her chest.

It was silly, she knew, but she felt such an overwhelming joy at _finally_ being able to write again. After not being able to do so for so long. . .at actually being afraid that maybe she just didn't have it any more. . .

She let out a sigh, shaking those thoughts away. She had no reason to be worried anymore because it was back. Miraculously her drive and determination seemed to have come back tenfold. It was amazing!

The microwave beeped, signaling that dinner was ready. She quickly pulled the plate out, throwing it onto a TV tray, and hurried back to the living room. She had a lot more writing to do and she couldn't way to get back to it.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus wandered down the circular staircase of his spacious home in Tampa, Florida early that morning. He let out a yawn, scratching at his chest as he padded, barefoot, down to the ground floor.

It was good to be home, if only for four days. He especially loved being able to sleep in his own bed. Not to mention working out in his own home gym. He appreciated not having to wait to use the machines or having to deal with _eejits _trying to prove how tough they weren't.

He made his way into his kitchen, his eyes instantly landing on his housekeeper, Mrs. Kettle, as she stood at the stove making breakfast.

He studied her for a few moments. Aside from his relations, and even some of them he could take or leave, she was one of the only ones he truly liked and trusted.

In her fifties, head topped with snow white hair always in a bun, round face almost never without a smile and wise brown eyes that could see though his _shite_ in unnerving ways, Mrs. Kettle was a treasure. She ran his house like a well oiled machine and he honestly didn't know what he would do without her.

"Good morning, Mr. O'Shaunessy." Mrs. Kettle, back to her employer, called out with a cheerful British accent, "Good to have you home."

Sheamus couldn't help but smirk at that. The woman had to have eyes in the back of her head, he was sure of it.

He grunted as he made his way over to the island counter where she had already placed his morning coffee. He took a seat on the stool and reached for the mug, taking a long, slow drink of the dark brown liquid.

Mrs. Kettle finished cooking and scooped his breakfast, consisting of bacon, sausages, fried eggs, black pudding, toast and fried tomato onto a plate. As she turned and sat it before him she began to examine him, clucking.

"Just look at you." she shook her head sadly, "I don't think you ever get a decent meal out on the road."

"Ah'm wastin' away." Sheamus agreed with a hint of sarcasm as he put a fork full of eggs into his mouth, "Ah've gone from 270lbs. to 265lbs. It's a tragedy."

Mrs. Kettle, unoffended and used to her employer's surely nature, simply smiled and returned to the stove to clean up.

Her smile grew as she heard him mutter an uncomfortable but sincere, "Thank you."

She rinsed off the pans, bowls and utensils before putting them in the dishwasher. As she wiped down the counter she replied casually, "I would think that new assistant of yours-what is her name again, dear?"

Sheamus paused in mid-bite, his eyes slowly beginning to narrow as he muttered carefully, "Ahlina."

He watched her back, suspicion beginning to well up inside of him. Oh, she appeared innocent enough but he knew better. She was starting to hint at something and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like where she was going.

"Alina." Mrs. Kettle repeated warmly, "Such a lovely name. And such a lovely girl!"

She turned to him, all smiles, "I've seen her on the telly with you. Such a pretty little thing!"

"Yeah." Sheamus all but grumbled as his eyes returned to his plate and he stabbed a piece of sausage, "Yeah, she is."

Mrs. Kettle took in his reaction and turned back to the counter, continuing to clean, "Anyway, she seems like such a nice young lady. I would think she would make sure that you're eating well. She is your assistant, after all. I would think she would try and take excellent care of you while you're on the road."

Sheamus' hand tightened around his fork. He didn't like being led or manipulated and he knew that's exactly what his housekeeper was doing. He wasn't going to play into her hands, though, no matter how much he liked the lass.

"Ahlina does what everybody should do." he flashed a cold grin, "Stay out of me way. She only comes when Ah call her, like a good assistant."

Mrs. Kettle 'tisked' as she walked over the sink and rinsed off the dishcloth, "That's very sad. A young woman like that, so pretty and sweet, I would think you'd want her around you all the time. I would think-"

"Ah don' pay you to think." Sheamus growled, slamming his fork down, "Ah pay you to keep my house in working order. Isn' that what you should be doin' right now, Mrs. Kettle?"

To her credit the housekeeper didn't appear putout or even intimidated. That bothered him sometimes, knowing that he couldn't get to her.

She simply regarded him thoughtfully, "Of course, sir. Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds. I'll just go see to the laundry."

"See that you do." the Irishman gave her a curt nod before she turned and left the room.

Once she was gone he slumped over his plate, chin falling into his hand. He closed his eyes and cursed himself. He shouldn't have snapped at her. She was only trying to help in her own, nosy way.

He opened his eyes and sighed, resolved. He would make it up to her, buy her something nice. Like that 47" flat screen television for her bedroom that she had her eye on. She could watch her soap operas in style then.

Feeling a little bit better, he finished his breakfast, putting the dish and silverware into the dishwasher. He quickly went to his bedroom to get changed into a pair of shorts and sleeveless t-shirt before going back downstairs to his gym to start his workout.

As he began to lift weights Mrs. Kettle's words came back to him. He felt his anger slowly return.

He lowered the bar and scrubbed his hands over his face.

It should have been easier than this. When he had come up with his grand plan to get revenge on Cena and Alina he had thought things would have gone much differently. He expected the little assistant to be spoiled and vain. Someone who he'd enjoy making do humiliating tasks, if only to knock her down a peg or two.

So imagine his surprise when he found out she was nothing like he had anticipated.

The fact was, his housekeeper was right. Alina was beautiful. And kind. And that was the problem. It made him actually want to _like_ the lass. And that was something he didn't want to do. Couldn't do. Because it would lead nowhere for him. It was clear that she didn't want anything to do him. And she certainly didn't like him. Would never like him.

He grit his teeth and once more grabbed the bar, raising and lowering it in rapid succession.

Why was he even thinking about this? What did it matter? She was just another woman. Nothing more or less. He didn't need her. And he didn't need to want her. There were plenty of other women out there who'd be happy to have him take them to bed.

He closed his eyes and groaned. The thing was, he didn't want another woman. He wanted the one he could never have.

He all but slammed the bar back onto the stand, turning from it and raking his hands through his hair.

He was hopeless.

.

.

.

.

.

The Celtic Warrior found himself back on the road a few days later. It always appeared that time at home seemed to fly by while time on the road would sometimes crawl.

He wandered out of his hotel bedroom during the night, struck with a bout of restlessness. He had wanted to sack out on the couch and lose himself in mindless TV but it would appear that someone else had other plans.

He drew to a stop, eyes locking on the figure of the small woman sleeping there. He continued to study her, taking note of how she was curled up on her side on the couch, her hands, clasped and tucked under her chin. Her features were guileless and serene.

He found himself struck by how beautiful and innocent she looked. Ironic, considering that she was sleeping in the lair of a wolf.

A strand of her long brown curls had fallen across her cheek. His eyes zeroed in on it, and his palms began to itch. He wanted nothing more than to gentle push it away.

Because the need was so great he instead took a step back, meaning to return to the bedroom. He was just about to turn and do so when his eyes landed on the notebook laying open on the coffee table before the sleeping assistant.

His gaze began to narrow as he studied it. He had seen her with it a few times that day. She had always been furiously scribbling inside of it. He could just imagine what kinds of things she had written.

A smirk began to grace his lips. He could just guess what she had written about _him._

His eyes once again traveled to the notebook before darting back to her sleeping form. Curiosity got the better of him and he carefully made his way over to the coffee table. Never taking his eyes off of her, he leaned over and picked up the book.

He gazed down at it and blinked, surprised. It wasn't a journal like he had suspected. In fact, it appeared to be notes for a story. The outline of a chapter, from what he could tell.

He again looked at her, pensive, before returning to the notebook. He proceeded to read, growing more interested by the moment. Though the outline was somewhat vague, she did put in more in-depth scenes and lines of dialogue from time-to-time.

He found himself snorting at one such, hilarious line and he quickly turned to her. Thankfully she hadn't even budged, still sleeping deeply.

He continued to flip through the book, taking in her words. He had to admit, the lass was talented. He had no idea she was so creative.

Sheamus once again turned to her, an involuntary smile on his lips. She was definitely full of surprises, this one.

He flipped to another page and paused, eyes widening slightly. This wasn't notes for a story but what appeared to be a journal entry of some kind:

_ It's late at night and I find myself once again unable to _

_sleep. It's a different city, a different hotel bed and yet it's always _

_the same routine: I lay here and look out the window, watching _

_the night. I know it can never lead to anything good because this _

_is the time when my thoughts have free reign._

_ And they always seem to go down the same path. I lay _

_here and wonder if he's out there. Is he watching these same stars? _

_This same moon? Is he laying awake in his bed, yearning for me _

_as I yearn for him? Does he even know who he's yearning for?_

_ Do I? I close my eyes and conjure up my ideal. I wonder_

_if he's even real or am I only kidding myself? Does such a man_

_even exist outside of my mind?_

_ I long for a man who is brave and strong and true. I long_

_for a man I can give myself, mind, body and soul, to. I long for a_

_man who can capture my heart with a word. Who can make me _

_tremble with a look. _

_ I dream of a man whom can hold me in his arms all_

_through the night as we talk. A man I can be myself, completely, _

_with. No matter how serious or silly I am, he accepts all of me. _

_With him I have no walls. No boundaries. I allow myself to be me_

_and I am unafraid._

_ This man, my ideal, takes hold of my heart with a kiss of _

_my hand. Such a simple thing, and yet it's something that I long _

_for. And every time he calls me 'Sweetness' I melt._

_ But when I open my eyes I find that I'm still here, alone _

_in the dark. There is no man. There is just my dream._

_ And I am left sad and wanting. . ._

Sheamus finished reading and slowly lowered the notebook. His eyes landed on the sleeping woman, brows knit, as he studied her.

He thought she and Cena were seeing each other. He would have beat on it. But if that were true then why did she write these words?

He rubbed a hand over his face, his mind going a mile a minute. She had always said she and Cena were friends. Could it be that the lass was actually telling the truth?

His gaze returned to the notebook, rereading her words. Those words. . .

Haunting. Beautiful. Vulnerable. And with an underlined innocence and sweetness to them.

He blinked.

_ Sweetness_. That's what she wanted to be called.

He found himself kneeling before her, taking in every inch of her face. A softening, unwanted but there all the same, came over him at the sight of her. The truth was he couldn't think of a more fitting name. It was there. He could see it, feel it, radiating from her. Especially back in his locker room when she had been so reluctant to give him a massage out of fear of aggravating the bruise on his back.

His blue depths grew cold, a sneer beginning to twist his mouth. He wondered if Cena ever called her that? Or that muppet, Morrison?

The sneer slowly turned into a smirk. Well if the lass wanted to be called that, he should do the _gentlemanly _thing and grant her wish.

Eyes locked on Ali's sleeping form, the Celtic Warrior closed the notebook and carefully placed it back on the coffee table. He continued to regard her silently as he backed away and slipped into his room.

Seconds later the door closed and the assistant was once again alone.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali entered Sheamus locker room later that next night. They were at a house show in St. Louis, Missouri and he had been dishing out his usual rounds of orders.

"Here you go." she stated, handing him a bottle of water.

She started to return to her seat when he happily called out, "Oh, Ahlina, one more thing."

Ali paused and sighed. It had been 'one more thing' all night. What was going on with him. Though he could be a bit of a pain he wasn't usually this obnoxious. At least, not on this grand of a scale.

"Yes?" she turned back to him, eyebrow arched.

"Do ya mind fetchin' me some food from Catterin'." he ran a hand over his body and smirked, "Ah got to keep up me strength, after all."

"Not at all." Ali muttered sweetly before rolling her eyes and heading for the door.

"Thanks." he called after her with a grin, "_Sweetness_."

Ali drew to a dead stop, everything in her going still. At first she thought she had heard him wrong, misunderstood because of his accent. But there was no mistaking what he had just said. The absolutely glee in his voice had confirmed that.

He knew. Somehow he had found out.

Her eyes began to narrow. Not only found out, but was now using it as ammunition against her.

She slowly turned around and he could see the fire burning in her eyes. His grin grew, the Irishman actually liking it. It was far better than the Ice Queen routine of hers. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Don't ever call me that again." she replied, voice filled with tightly leashed anger.

"Why not?" he asked innocently, "Ah thought you wanted to be called that."

"Not by you." she shook her head.

Never by him. She wanted it to mean something when a man called her that. She wanted to hear that word come from a man she was in love with. And who loved her. Not this. . .this jerk who only said it as a means to mock her.

Sheamus' grin faded, a stab of hurt flaring up inside of him. He stood up and made his way over to her, his expression turning fearsome.

Ali stood her ground, though, long past caring it he would do something physical to her. Her chin went up a notch, her fists clenching at her sides.

"And why not me?" he demanded as he came very close to her.

_Because you don't mean it_, she thought and blinked, surprised by that idea. Where had _that_ come from?!

"Just. . .don't." she turned and started to walk away.

He took hold of her arm and spun her back around. Ali yanked her arm from his grasp and the pair glared at one another.  
"Better get used to it, _sweetness_." he offered a cold smirk, "Because mine is the only voice yer gonna hear sayin' it. Not yer bleedin' Cena or that _eejit, _Morrison, or any other man."

He leaned down, till they were nose-to-nose, and muttered, "You should feel lucky. I might possibly be the only man to ever call ya that. _Sweetness_."

Something in Ali snapped. She had never been a violent person; had never even hit anyone before. But she felt it now and it was rushing through her at full force.

Almost of it's own volition, her hand flew towards his face and she smacked him right across the cheek. Sheamus flinched at the impact, his head turning slightly to one side. She could see the pale skin turn paler for an instant before it began to flame red.

He turned back to her, his eyes colder than she had ever seen them. Lightly fast, he straightened and grabbed her, spinning her around until she was pushed up against the wall. And then his hands gripped her waist and he hoisted her upwards, pressing her against the cement with his body. His knee went between her thighs. He took hold of her wrists and held them on either side of her head as the Celtic Warrior glowered menacingly at her.

Ali struggled. She knew it would do no good but the emotional part of her couldn't help it. She eventually gave up and glared at him, chest heaving.

She could feel his hard body against her soft one. Could feel his hot breath as it splayed over her face. His eyes were like the Artic, his face filled with rage. She couldn't remember ever seeing him so angry before.

She should have been terrified. But she was too livid, herself, right now to care. Not only had he purposely tried to hurt her emotionally, but he also made her feel helpless. She _hated_ that feeling. Hated it more than she could say.

"You really are a beast." she found herself snapping, frustrated tears welling up in her eyes.

Sheamus froze at her words. He slowly looked down, taking in their positions. As he traveled back to her face he locked in on her eyes. Those pretty eyes that were now shining with tears. Tears that he had caused.

Shame washed over him and he slowly released her, Ali sliding down his body and onto the floor. He backed away from her, scrubbing his hands over his face. He couldn't believe what he had done.

He had never manhandled a woman before. Never even laid a finger on one. And here he was, grabbing her, holding her against a wall.

He glared down at his hands, for once being disgusted with them. She was right. He was nothing more than an animal. A beast.

Ali took in his reaction. Took in the humiliation and almost self-loathing that seemed to come over him. But she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she was in breach of her contract and he sued her. She couldn't do it anymore. She had to leave.

She turned and raced from the room, the door slamming in her wake. It echoed across the room but Sheamus couldn't hear it over the roaring in his head.

He could feel his body shaking with rage and shame. The rage he could deal with. He lived with it on a nearly daily basis.

But the shame, the humiliation. . .it burned through his gut like acid.

He spotted a nearby bench and stormed over to it. With a snarl he seized it and flipped it over. But he didn't just stop there. He turned and began to take his rage out on chairs and tables.

Ali hurried down the hall, wiping at the tears that trickled down her cheeks. As she rounded a corner she let out a gasp of surprise as she collided with Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes.

"Watch it." the Viper muttered.

"Sorry." Ali replied automatically and started to continue on.

She didn't get very far, though, as Orton took a step in front of her and blocked her way. Ali took a step back and looked up at him with trepidation.

She didn't want to deal with this right now. She _couldn't _deal with this right now. She just wanted to get as far away as possible; put as much space as she could between herself and the Irishman.

Randy regarded her closely, a hint of a sly smile dancing on his lips. At the sight of it Ali found her uneasiness growing by tenfold. What could he possibly want with her?

"What's wrong, Ali?" the Viper asked with feint concern, "Sheamus not treating you right?"

"It's Sheamus." Ali murmured, "Take that for what you will."

She again tried to pass but was again blocked. She glanced over her shoulder nervously as she discovered that Rhodes was now at her back.

She turned back to Randy, knowing that she had to play this very carefully. He was unstable. Everyone knew that. The man had injured Stephanie McMahon, the boss's _daughter_, only a few years ago, for goodness sake. There was no telling what he was capable of.

"May I pass, please?" she requested, hoping he would grow tired of whatever game he was playing and let her go.

That didn't seem to be the case, though, as the Viper flashed a cold grin.

"In a minute." he stated, "But I want you to deliver a message to your. . ."

He began to chuckle, "What is Sheamus to you, anyway?"

_A pain in my ass_, Ali thought but remained silent.

Randy shrugged, the motion causing Ali to flinch, and stated, "Anyway, I need you to give him a message."

"Okay." she nodded, playing nice, "What would you like me to tell him?"

He reached out and trailed his finger over her cheek, Ali again flinching, and he smirked, "I want you to tell him that I want a match. For the WWE title. At the next pay-per-view."

"But what about John's rematch?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she instantly regretted them.

It was as simple question, definitely one that was without malice, but with Randy there was no way of knowing how he would take it.

By the way his eyes narrowed and darkened, it was clear that he hadn't taken it well at all.

"What about John's rematch?" he asked coldly as his hand trailed from her face to her arm, tightening around it.

Ali's breath caught and instantly she tried to pull away, though it did no good.

"I-I. . ." she stammered, trying to diffuse the situation, "I only meant that John still has a rematch coming to him. After that, no matter who the winner is, I-I'm sure they'd have no problem giving you a match."

"Good." Randy yanked her closer, causing Ali to stumble against his chest, "But just to be on the safe side you're going to go back to Sheamus and tell him what I said. Now."

"Why don' you go ahead and tell me yerself, fella." came a growl from behind the trio.

All three turned to find Sheamus standing a few feet away, regarding them darkly. He was breathing heavily, face red with rage and eyes narrowed. His eyes briefly landed on Ali, something unknown dancing in them, before he turned his attention back to Randy.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked with a smirk, "What an arsehole you are? Don' worry, fella, because Ah already knew that."

His features grew cold as he muttered, "Now why don' you let the lass go and deal wit' me."

Randy shoved Ali away. She tripped, falling against the wall to break her fall. She turned around to see Cody circling behind Sheamus, who was glowering at Randy. The Viper sized him up, his face revealing nothing.

Suddenly Cody launched himself at the Irishman, driving his fists into Sheamus' back. The Celtic Warrior turned around and began to plow him with blow after blow to his face and torso, driving him back. Randy used that opportunity to try and sneak up behind him.

Ali saw him advance and cried out, "Sheamus, watch out!"

Sheamus turned around just as Orton slammed into his gut, causing him to careen back against the wall. It was a full on brawl as both he and Cody began to drive their fists into the WWE Champion.

He didn't just take it, though. He was fighting tooth and nail and somehow managed to knock Cody to the ground and take him out of the equation.

With his attention now solely fixed on the Viper the fight was evenly matched. Both men continued to go at one another with fists and feet.

Ali pushed away from the wall, watching on in horror. She let out a scream when Randy and Sheamus suddenly went over a steel equipment case. She hurried to peer around, clasped hands tucked under her chin and cringing as she watched Sheamus kneeling above the Viper, bellowing as he landed shot after shot onto the other man's forehead.

Suddenly a few of the officials and other wrestlers came running up, trying to pull the Celtic Warrior off of him. It took some doing, but they finally managed to get him away.

Sheamus shoved them aside, giving them his back as he roared in rage. His hands went to his red spikes and he gripped them tightly, air hissing out from between his clenched teeth and body shaking with rage.

Randy staggered to his feet, Cody joining him. He was glaring hatefully at the redheaded man.

"This isn't over!" he threatened before he and Cody stalked off.

After they left the others began to hastily scatter off, leaving only the wrestler and the assistant.

Sheamus glowered over at Ali, chest heaving. He was practically snarling. There was an angry gash on his right forearm, the blood stark against his pale skin.

She regarded him silently, almost hesitantly. She couldn't believe he had just done that. She couldn't believe he had come to her aid after everything that had just happened between them.

She also couldn't help but be confused about _why_ he had done it.

She started to approach him, slowly, cautiously, as though he were a cornered animal. Which, in a way, she supposed he was.

His narrowed eyes, lips drawn back over his clenched teeth. He tensed, prepared for whatever was to come.

Ali went to his side, her eyes on his wound. She reached out and gently took hold of his arm, flinching at the way it jerked in her hand. But he didn't pull away and she took that as a good sign.

"We should get this taken care of." she murmured quietly before daring to meet his eyes.

His gaze slowly widened, the Irishman shocked by her consideration. How could she care about him after what he had done to her? Jaysus, as if he didn't feel like _shite _enough already.

He glanced down at the wound, just now noticing it for the first time. He finally eased his arm from her grasp, instantly missing the feeling of her soft, gentle hands on him, and turned away.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and cleared his throat, his voice gruff, "Ah'll be all right. Don' worry about it."

"Can you just stop for a second?" Ali sighed, the events of the night finally catching up with her, "Please just stop and let me get this taken care of."

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked her, searching her face.

Ali didn't say anything for a few long, tense minutes. The truth was, she didn't know. She wasn't entirely sure why she was going out of her way for him, considering everything that had transpired between them.

"I don't know." she admitted with a shrug, "I guess. . .I guess I feel like I owe you. I mean, you did get hurt trying to help me."

"You don' owe me anything, lass." Sheamus turned away and started to walk back to his locker room.

She watched after him for a few moments before hurrying to meet him. He glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see her there. But he said nothing and the pair just continued on.

They came to locker room and the assistant brushed past him, going to the restroom.

"Take a seat." she called out as she grabbed a few paper towels and wet them in the sink, "I'll grab the first aid kit."

"You don' have to do this, Ahlina." he stated, even as he did as she requested.

"Hush." Ali told him as she returned the main room and retrieved the kit.

She sat it on a nearby table before turning her attention to the Irishman. He was holding his arm, inspecting the gash.

"This might sting a little." Ali stated as she knelt down beside him and gently pressed the paper towel to the wound.

Sheamus hissed and turned his head away.

"Ah'm all right." he grumbled, yanking his arm from her grasp.

"No you're not." Ali argued, tossing the towel onto the table.

She opened the kit and grabbed some antiseptic, pouring a little onto a cloth. She turned back to him, trying to get a hold of his arm. He continued to fight her, though, trying to move his arm out of her reach.

"Sheamus," she grunted, trying to grab for it, "Will you just. . .hold. . .still!"

She managed to catch it, placing the cloth against the wound.

"Arghh!" the Irishman roared, his arm immediately feeling like it was on fire, "That hurts!"

"If you'd just hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Ali grumbled, working to clean the wound as quickly as possible.

He gaped at her, surprised by her cheek.

Eyes narrowing, he leaned down till they were practically nose-to-nose and growled, "Well if you hadn' left, this wouldn' have happened."

Ali gripped the cloth tightly in her hand, her knuckles turning white with the action, "Well if you hadn't manhandled me, I wouldn't have left!"

Sheamus paused, pulling back slowly. She did have a point there, as much as he hated to admit it.

But he was never one to accept blame, at least not aloud. To do so would be to give someone an edge. And he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well you should learn to not take everythin' so seriously." he muttered.

Ali's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Mr. I-Never-Crack-A-Smile-Unless-I'm-Hurting-Someone honestly just told her to lighten up?

"Well you should learn that not everyone is the enemy." she stated, brushing her hair off her shoulder, "And maybe you should learn to put a handle on that temper of yours while you're at it."

Before he could say anymore she once again took hold of his arm, her touch surprisingly gentle despite her irritation with him.

"Now hold still." she murmured as she gently placed the cloth back on his arm, "This is going to sting a little."

Sheamus clenched his teeth at the ache that flared up in his arm. He turned his head away, cursing in Gaelic under his breath.

When Ali was sure the wound was sufficiently cleaned she pulled the cloth away and began to blow on it to ease the throb. The Irishman opened his eyes and slowly turned back to her, taken aback by her consideration.

She pulled out a bandage and began to wrap his arm, her eyes on her work.

"By the way," she stated, her tone soft, "Thank you for saving me from Randy and Cody. I really appreciate it."

Sheamus looked down at the top of her head. His hand itched and he had the overwhelming urge to run his fingers through her hair.

Instead he cleared his throat and mumbled with sincerity, "Yer welcome."

She finished wrapping his arm before finally daring to look up at him. She appeared hesitant and he could tell she was trying to work up the courage to go on. He said nothing, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I. . ." she bit her lip and sighed, mentally building up her armor, "I also want to apologize for hitting you. I shouldn't have done it and I'm very sorry."

She peeked up at him through her lashes. To her absolutely surprise he didn't appear angry or uncomfortable. In fact, he was actually smiling at her. It was another one of those genuine smiles that made that unknown emotion bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"It's not yer fault," he conceded, chuckling good-naturedly, "That's just the usual reaction Ah get."

Ali shook her head, giggling. The sound only made his smile grow.

It slowly died though and soon it was his turn to appear unsure. He stood up and began to pace the room, his hands scrubbing over his face as he tried to find the words.

Ali slowly rose to her feet and watched him, her own uneasiness returning.

At last he turned to her, but kept his eyes on the ground. He was too ashamed to look at her as he spoke.

"Ah, um. . ." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah just wanted to tell you. . .Ah'm sorry, lass. Ah never should have put me hands on you. It's just that when you slapped me Ah saw red. That's not an excuse, you understand. Ah just. . .Ah just wanted to explain."

Ali deliberated, taking in his words. He clearly felt guilty over what had happened. That much was obvious.

It was a little jarring, if she was being honest with herself. She wasn't used to him feeling remorse over anything. The fact that he felt it now, and so deeply, too. . .

She stepped up to him and he visibly tensed, preparing himself for whatever she was about to do.

"Thank you." she stated, heartfelt, "I appreciate that."

He didn't say anything, realizing that he didn't have to. Instead, he simply nodded.


	10. 8: Cold Hands, Warm Heart

** Just a heads up: I'm going to be tweaking history a little here and there for storyline purposes. So match orders and dates of actually events are going to be fudged. I guess this puts this in the category of an AU? Maybe? I think? Bueller? :P**

.

.

.

Ali sat down on a bench with a huff, a large pile of clothes in her lap. She looked on with a frown as Sheamus went through the store, picking out articles to try on.

She _hated_ shopping. At least for clothes. Now if it were for movies, books or DVDs, well that was another story all together. Then she was in her element.

Sheamus emerged from the fitting room, donning a new outfit. And the assistant had to admit he looked positively gorgeous. Of course, he had looked gorgeous in everything he had tried on.

Darn him.

The Irishman studied his reflection in the mirror, eyes critical. He took in the black and gray pinstriped pants, black vest, white dress shirt and black and gray tie carefully.

When he had been told WWE wanted to run a cover story on him, complete with four page picture spread, for the next addition of their magazine it had been all he could do not to growl.

He didn't want to be presented like some bleedin' side of beef. Leave that to Cena and Morrison, who probably got off on that sort of thing. But not him.

What it really came down to was the fact that he didn't like getting his picture taken. Years of bullying had left his ego in tatters when it came to his appearance. The less time he could spend looking at himself, or having anyone else look at him, the better off he'd be.

He could just imagine what all those _eejits_ would say when they spied his pictures. He could hear them now: Pasty ginger. Human jar of mayonnaise. Ronald McDonald. Beaker. He had heard them all.

He knew he wasn't handsome. It was a fact of life he had long ago accepted. There was no need to put it on display for the whole world to gawk at.

He opened his eyes, the blue depths cold and constricted. He turned to Ali, about to ask her what she thought, but then decided against it. Though things were starting to improve between them there was still a part of him that believed she would reject him, hurt him. Like most everyone else in his life.

He couldn't handle that. Not from her. Especially from her.

He paused as he focused on her. She was looking over the pile of clothes in her lap, a funny sight considering they almost towered her tiny form, her eyes locked in on something.

Sheamus wanted shake his head in annoyance. He could just imagine what her pretty eyes had spied. Some little trinket or bobble. There was a jewelry story just across the courtyard from the men's clothing store after all.

He followed her gaze and blinked, surprised. She wasn't staring at the jewelry store. Instead her eyes were locked on a display window in another shop. It contained a small selection of DVDs and other electronics.

At the sight of it, and the absolutely yearning written on her face, he felt himself begin to smile. Every time he thought he had her figured out, the lass managed to surprise him. Not an easy feat for a man not easily amazed.

"Ahlina." he called out, quickly smoothing away his smile. She didn't need to know that he found her charming.

Ali sighed and turned back to him, "Yes?"

He cleared his throat, fighting not to grin, "Is there somethin' more important you want to be doin' besides assistin' me?"

Ali started to say 'yes' but thought better of it. The day had gone off without a hitch, there was no reason to cause trouble now.

"Nope." she replied casually.

He studied her, rubbing his chin, "You sure about that, lass?"

He began to grin, "Because Ah figured you'd might want to take a break and go check out that electronics store you keep starin' at."

Ali blinked. Okay, that was the last thing she expected.

She slowly began to smile, "Really?"

"Really." he mocked her, but did so without malice.

The assistant began to beam as she carefully stood up and laid his clothes across the bench. Sheamus felt his heart swell at the expression. He had never seen a smile so bright. Not from her. And sure as hell not directed at the likes of him.

An unknown emotion began to churn in his gut. One he wasn't completely sure he liked because he didn't know what it represented.

At that moment one of the sales clerks came by, "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"Yeah." Sheamus motioned to the pile of clothes, "Ah'll be takin' those. Go ahead and wrap 'em up."

Behind the young woman Ali caught his eyes and mouthed, "Please."

"Um," he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Please, lass."

"Of course, sir." the clerk told him good-naturedly as she scooped up the pile of clothes and headed towards the register.

Ali grinned at him, causing his own smile to come back, and she turned and hurried out of the store. He watched after her, snickering. Most women would react that way to shopping for clothes, jewelry or shoes. But not his Alina. Who would have thought movies and electronics would be what sparked her passion.

He paused, his smile slowly dying on his lips. He had thought of her as _his _Alina. The thought instantly made him aggravated and he turned to storm back into the dressing room and change.

_But she's not yers, is she, fella_? he asked himself sourly, _And she never will be. When are you goin' to get it through that thick head of yers? Women like that don' want men like you. Especially not that woman._

Sure, since that incident at the house show they had managed to come to some sort of understanding. But she was still leery of him. Careful, in her way. She certainly didn't go out of her way to talk to him.

Not that she was cold. In face he didn't even believe the lass knew the meaning of the word. He wasn't sure how he had mistaken her for an Ice Queen to begin with. She was just. . . cautious.

He yanked off the clothes, almost surprised he hadn't torn them in doing so, and paused before carefully hanging them back up. Sighing, he turned and went for the next outfit.

About fifteen minutes later he had finished, selected his outfits and paid for them. Now he was heading across the courtyard to the electronics store. While he was there he figured he might pick out a few movies for hisself, considering that he was quite the movie fan.

He walked into the store, trying to spot her. Not an easy feat considering the lass was smaller than most teens.

He has just finished going through the whole store when he felt annoyance begin to rise up within him. Where was she? Had she decided there was nothing she wanted and gone back to the clothing store?

He left and made his way back, looking around as he reentered. The clerk who had helped him before came hurrying back, most likely due to the obscene amount of money he had just spent there.

"Was there something else you wanted?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah." Sheamus turned back to her, eyes narrowed in bewilderment, "Have you seen the woman I was with? Beautiful. Short. Brunette."

"No." the clerk shook her head, "Not since she left."

"Thank you." he muttered absently as he turned and stormed back out.

Where the bleedin' hell was she?! His annoyance was steadfastly turning to anger. What kind of game was she playing at?

He passed by the jewelry store and peered in. She wasn't there, either, not that he really expected her to be.

As he continued walking, eyes ever vigilant, he pulled out his cell phone. He was just about to punch in her number when he spied her through the window of the local library. Her back was to him, the young woman slipping around the corner of an aisle.

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and surged into the library, meaning to ream her the first chance he laid eyes on her.

The Irishman made his way through the building, finally coming to the poetry section. He drew to a stop as he spotted her at the end of the aisle, leaning against one of the bookshelves, a thick book open in her hands. She was staring intently at something.

"This doesn' look like the electronics store." he muttered as he approached.

Ali quickly looked up at him, eyes widening with surprise at his sudden arrival.

"Sorry about that." she murmured, eyes returning to the tome, "I was about to come back when I spotted the library. I wanted to come in and have a look."

"You and yer books." the Celtic Warrior sighed, but his anger began to diminish.

Though he hated to admit it, he was more relieved than anything. When he couldn't find her in the store he had actually thought. . .

He didn't want to admit what he had thought. Not even to himself. Besides it didn't matter because she hadn't left. She was there.

His eyes began to narrow in curiosity. Something about that book made her want to come here very badly. He wondered why it was so important to her.

"So what are you readin' anyway?" he asked as he tried to read the title.

She made it difficult, though, as she closed the book and tried to casually slip it behind her back. He could see through her, though, and he quickly snatched it away, holding it up and out of her reach.

He couldn't help but laugh as she continually jumped up in the air to try and reach it. An impossible task given the foot and a half height difference he had on her.

Ali let out a sigh and stopped. She crossing her arms under her chest and arched an eyebrow at him, waiting expectantly.

"Hi, how old are you again?" she asked pointedly.

Sheamus smirked at her but didn't answer. He lowered the book and studied it.

"_Best Loved Poems of the American People._" he read before turning back to her, his face unreadable.  
Ali waited. She was so sure he was going to say something, make fun of her. Something. But to her surprise it didn't come. Instead he continued to study her, thoughtful.

She finally couldn't take it any longer and blurted out, "What? What are you thinking?"

"Nothin'." the wrestler glanced down at the book as he handed it back to her.

The assistant took it, unconsciously clasping it to her chest as she explained, "I, um, I always checked this book out at my local library when I was a teen. Once a month, in fact."

She looked down at it, smiling affectionately, "That is until one day. I went to check it out and discovered it was gone. Whomever had checked it out never brought it back."

He could see how wistful she was. It called forth something deep inside him but he wasn't sure what. Empathy, compassion. He didn't quite know the name of what he was feeling.

But he didn't like it. Whether it was because he was starting to feel something for her or because he was starting to feel period, he wasn't sure.

He didn't want to feel anything for her. Not when he knew it wouldn't lead to anything except for him getting hurt. And there was no way in hell that was happening to him. Not again.

"Come on," he replied gruffly as he turned and started to walk away, "We've got no time for this. There are things Ah have to do before the show tonight."

Ali stared after him in surprise. That man ran hot and cold more than anyone she knew!

She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking down at the book one last time. She trailed her fingers over the spine before reluctantly placing it back on the shelf and hurrying after him.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali watched as Sheamus sat down on a chair, lacing up his boots. _Raw _was in full swing and there as a rumor going around that John Cena was planning on calling the Celtic Warrior out.

The idea of it instantly made her uneasy. She knew that those two together could only lead to violence and the last thing she wanted was for her best friend to get hurt.

As for the man seated before her. . .

She bite her lip, thoughtful. She's be lying if she said the idea of him getting hurt wouldn't bother her. The truth was, she didn't want any harm to come to him, either.

She really didn't understand her feelings when it came to him. She wasn't even sure if she knew _what _they were. But they were there and she couldn't deny that.

_You've spent a few weeks with him_, she told herself_, It's only natural that you've formed some sort of bond with him. No, not with. _To_. To him._

What was she starting to feel for him? Friendship? Kinship? A small, very small, feeling of affection.

He wasn't all bad, she realized. Definitely not exactly what she thought he would be. He did have sparks of. . .what? Humanity? Kindness? Unfortunately they were few and far between. But they were there and that made her want to invest in him as a person.

He stood up and noticed her staring at him. He gave her a smirk and a wink, which caused Ali to roll her eyes and turn away.

"Like what you see, sweetness?" he asked, his grin growing.

"Would you _please_ stop calling me that." the assistant bemoaned, knowing that it did no good to even ask, "And I wasn't staring. I was thinking. Big difference."

"Says who?" the Irishman snickered.

"Says the writer." Ali quipped, but a small smile found it's way to her lips.

"Thinkin' of puttin' me in yer book?" he took a step towards her and asked, voice lowering.

Ali inhaled, hating the way that deep tone sent a shiver down her spine. Darn him!

"Only as the villain." she retorted with a smirk.

To his credit Sheamus didn't look offended. He even laughed, a warm, rich sound.

"Ah wouldn' have it any other way, lass." he chuckled.

That gave her reason to pause. She crossed her arms under her chest, studying him, "You don't mind? Being the villain, I mean?"

His smile slowly left his face, something dark entering his eyes. He turned away and shrugged, offhand, "That's who Ah am."

"You don't have to be." Ali injected, "Not if you don't want to be."

He turned back to her, his smirk returning, "We both know Ah'm no hero, Ahlina."

Well, he did have her there. He was definitely not a hero. But still. . .that wasn't to say the man wasn't an anti-hero.

Unfortunately for her she had always had a thing for the anti-heroes of the world. Bad boys with hearts of gold. She suddenly found herself wondering if his heart was made of gold. Or only ice.

Sheamus gazed down at her, taking note of the way she studied him. Like she was trying to figure something out about him.

It made him uneasy. Because there was nothing to figure out. What you saw was what you got. He wasn't a hero. Never would be.

Anger began to churn in his gut. And he didn't want to be. Smilin' muppets who shook hands and kissed babies. Who allowed the cheers of the _eejit _fans to dictate what they did and who they were. He didn't want that to be him. Because he didn't need anybody. Not the stupid WWE Universe and not the woman standing before him now.

He turned away and stalked over to the monitor, turning it on. His eyes constricted as the screen came to life and the face of John Cena greeted him. His teeth began to grit and his hands began to clench at his sides.

"_There's been a lot of talk going on in the WWE Universe concerning my loss to Sheamus at _TLC_." the former champion was saying, "Some say his win was deserved. Some say he won through an accident. 'John slipped', 'John was pushed'. Left is right, up is down, who's to say!"_

_ He began to grin, "Well I don't know about Sheamus, but I don't like living with doubts. I say we do something to put all those doubts to rest. I say we do something that doesn't leave any room for doubts. I say. . ."_

_ His grin grew as his voice gained in volume, "I say it's you and me. Steel cage. At this upcoming _Money in the Bank_!"_

Ali dared to look at the Celtic Warrior. He continued to glare at the monitor, face red with rage.

Without a word he turned and stalked towards the door, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along after him. The assistant hurried to keep up, tripping and grabbing his arm for support so she wouldn't fall. He stopped and glowered at her, blue eyes cold.

"Just stop." Ali snapped, trying to pull free from his grasp, "Look, I'll follow you, all right. It's not like I have a choice anyway. But just. . .just stop, Sheamus."

His gaze landed on his hand, wrapped around her tiny wrist. He slowly loosened and then released his grasp, pulling away from her.

"Did Ah hurt you?" he asked and Ali was stunned by the sudden burst of concern. Especially now with him being so riled up.

"No." she murmured, honest, "No, you didn't hurt me."

He nodded, seemingly content with her answer, before turning and storming off towards the ring. She quickly followed after, almost jogging to keep pace with him.

Sheamus headed towards the curtain. He could hear the fans cheering, some of them even chanting his name. That jarred him. Why would they be chanting for him? He didn't want them. Didn't need them. Had made that a known fact and yet there they were.

He shoved that aside, instead focusing on the man out in the ring. With each step he took he felt his anger rise. What happened at _TLC _wasn't a fluke or luck. He had won because he was better than Cena. Had always been better and always would be better.

He stepped out on the stage and was greeted with a mixture of cheers and boos. He felt Ali come to his side and together they made their way down to ringside.

As Ali walked her eyes landed on John. He was regarding her with concern and she knew he still worried for her safety. She had told him she was all right, had done so quite a few times over the past few weeks. But, clearly, he didn't believe it.

Sheamus stepped into the ring and then did something that caused both the former champion and the assistant to be surprised. He turned and held the ropes open for Ali.

She looked at him, eyes widening a little. Her shock was obvious but he didn't acknowledge it, his own features still tense and filled with fury.

She promptly climbed between the ropes and watched as he moved passed John and over to the side of the ring to get a microphone.

"You all right?" John asked, his attention fixed on the young woman.

Sheamus came back, positioning himself between the pair, and muttered, "Does it look like Ah've been hurtin' her, Cena? She's fine."

"I was asking her." John pointedly asked the assistant again, "Ali, you okay?"

"I'm fine." she assured him, even going so far as to give him a small smile, "Really."

"Don' worry about her." the Irishman offered a cold smirk, "Ah'm the one you should be worried about.

"Did Ah hear you right? Did you just tell these muppets that my win at _TLC _was an 'accident'?" his grin grew as he took a step towards the other man, "Fella, what happened to you was no accident. Ah beat you fair and square."

He took another step, his grin turning into a sneer as he added, "And Ah have no problems doin' it again. You want a cage match at _Money in the Bank_? You got it. And Ah promise you, there'll be no doubts about the outcome."

"Oh I agree with you there." John nodded, smirking.

He turned his attention to Ali and started to approach her when Sheamus blocked his way, pushing John back a step. The former champion's eyes narrowed and he stepped up the Irishman, the pair now nose-to-nose.

"Whoa, hold on." Ali jumped in, trying to move them back. An impossible task considering they outweighed her and towered over her.

"What's your problem?" John accused, "I just want to talk to her. Why are you so threatened by that?"

Sheamus didn't answer him. He just grinned and stated, "Ah've got no problem wit' you talkin' to her. But right now Ah have a match and yer in me way."

"Match?" John scoffed, "With who?"

Ali was also confused. What was he talking about? She hadn't heard him mention any match.

Sheamus took a step back and grinned out over the crowd, "Ah want to be a fightin' champion. Prove me worth. And Ah figure, Ah might as well start tonight by giving one of the lad's in the back a title shot."

Ali blinked in surprise. A title shot? Tonight?

John regarded the Irishman closely, clearly wondering what he had up his sleeve.

Sheamus went on, "Ah want to take on an opponent who'll give me as big of a challenge as you will, Cena. A man who could be the next big WWE Superstar! So why don' you get out of the ring and let my opponent come on down."

John gave Ali a look. The assistant shrugged her shoulders in response. The former champion sighed and left the ring, turning his attention to the stage.

"_Oh radio, tell me everything you know._

_I like to sing with the radio._

_I like to play it real loud._

_I like to drive with the top down._

_Rollin' like thunder, always drawing a crowd._

_Every babe's gonna want a piece of me, yeah."_

The crowd began to cheer as Zack Ryder stepped out onto the stage. John rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air. He turned and made his way back up the ramp, passing Zack on the way. He slapped him on the back and wished him luck, knowing that he was going to need it.

Ali gaped up at Sheamus. He couldn't be serious.

The Irishman was grinning as he watched the Long Island Iced Z make his way down the ramp and towards the ring. Out of the corner he spied Ali watching him and he glanced over at her. She was frowning, clearly not amused.

"What?" he asked, annoyed, "Ah wanted to give the lad a chance."

"To do what?" the assistant muttered, "Get his ass kicked?"

She turned on her heels and made her way out of the ring and onto the floor. She crossed her arms and watched on angrily as Zack climbed into the ring. The poor guy. He actually thought he stood a chance.

Sheamus turned back to his opponent, the fun he had been feeling moments ago suddenly burning away. Now all he wanted to do was end this match and get out of there.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Justin Roberts announced, "This match is for the WWE championship! Introducing first, the challenger. From Long Island, New York and weighing 214lbs. . .Zack Ryder!"

The fans began to scream in approval. Ali simply shook her head. This wasn't going to be a match, it was going to be a massacre.

She glared up at Sheamus. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. To think, she actually thought he had some sibilance of honor. Some shred of fair play. How could she be so wrong?

"From Dublin, Ireland. Weighing 270lbs, he is the current WWE Champion! The Celtic Warrior. . .Sheamus!"

Sheamus stepped out to the center of the ring and raised his belt high in the air. He turned to the ref and handed the title over before throwing off his shirt and going to his corner.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and both challenger and champion charged out of their respective corners.

Seconds before Zack was to reach him Sheamus Brogue Kicked him, knocking the man to the canvas. The fans let out a mixture of groans and cheers as the Celtic Warrior covered him for the win.

The bell sounded and, grinning, the Irishman rose to his feet, arms above his head in victory.

He collected his belt and climbed out of the ring, starting back up the ramp. Ali promptly fell into step behind him, watching his back as they made their way onto the stage and behind the curtain.

It was only when they were back in his locker room did she speak.

"I sincerely hope you're not proud of yourself." she stated as she leaned back against the wall.

He glowered over his shoulder at her, "Don' start wit' me, Ahlina."

"I will start with you." she snapped, taking a step towards him, "What in the world was that all about out there? Huh? _Zack Ryder_? Really? Just what were you trying to prove? Hmm? That you could beat up a guy not even in your league?"

Sheamus chuckled coldly at her, "'Not even in my league'? Ah'm flattered, sweetness."

"Ugh, you're not even funny." Ali turned away, throwing up her hands in frustration, "And would you stop calling me that!"

His laughter answered her as he gathered his belongings and headed for the showers. Ali turned back around and slumped into a nearby chair, elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

She had never felt more aggravated in her life. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Was she being punished for something she had done in a past life?

"Oi."

She blinked, looking up. She hadn't realized it, but she had been in that position for about ten minutes. The Irishman was now standing before her, looking unfairly striking in a pair of jeans that fit him like a second skin and a black dress shirt. A soft cap completed his appearance.

"Ready whenever you are." the assistant sighed as she rose to her feet and began to collect her things.

"Ah feel like goin' out and celebratin' my win." Sheamus announced with a smirk.

"Have fun." Ali murmured as she slipped her purse onto her shoulders.

"Oh Ah will." the Celtic Warrior assured her, "Because yer goin' wit' me. We're headin' out to the nearest club. Right now."

"Why do I have to go?" Ali objected.

"Because Ah said so, that's why." the WWE Champion stated triumphantly, "Ah need me assistant to fetch me drinks and basically cater to my every wish tonight."

"Fat chance." Ali snorted, "The only catering I'll be dealing with tonight is the hotel's room service."

"Are you forgettin' it's yer job to assist me?" Sheamus reminded her.

Ali closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. She didn't want to go out. For one thing it was snowing and raining out there. For another, she wasn't into the whole club scene. She just wanted to go back to her room and curl up with her laptop or notebook.

She looked down at her clothes: black boots, dark jeans, off-the-shoulder, silky, lavender top and silver hoop earrings. Nice, yes, but not dressy enough for clubbing.

"I. . .I'm not dressed appropriately." she tried another tactic.

His eyes raked over her body and the assistant instantly felt her cheeks begin to warm at the scrutiny of his gaze. She ducked her head, crossing her arms.

He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful. More beautiful in jeans than most women looked in their fanciest dresses. But he held his tongue. It wouldn't get him anywhere with her, anyway.

"Ya look all right to me." he stated, his mind made up, "Yer goin'. That's not a request."

"Nothing you say is ever a request." Ali couldn't help but mutter.

"Bang on." Sheamus grinned at her before turning and heading off.

The young woman sighed, falling into step beside him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the club. As they entered a few people called out to Sheamus, telling him 'Hey!' or 'Kick Cena's ass!' or even a 'You suck!' . The Irishman laughed those off, knowing they were all talk.

The pair took a seat in a back booth, each removing their coats. As Ali got resituated she looked out over the club.

It was somewhat dark and filled with a good amount of people, surprising considering the weather taking place outside.

There were groups milled around tables, laugh and talking at the bar, and dancing out on the dance floor.

"So what do you want to drink?" she questioned, turning her attention the wrestler.

"Guinness." he said without hesitation, handing her some money, "And get a ginger ale for yerself."

"Coming right up." Ali took the money and slid out of the booth, walking across the club and over to the bar.

The Celtic Warrior couldn't help but watch her, eyes locked in on her hips and behind as they swayed slightly. He looked around and felt a growl rise up in his throat, noticing that he wasn't the only one. Various other men were checking her out, as well.

To his surprise, though, Ali seemed oblivious. The lass was looking straight ahead, a woman on a mission.

He found himself snickering at that. For someone who seemed to rarely miss a trick, she could block out the world easily. He chalked it up to her being a writer. Her head was so full of thoughts and stories that she could miss the simplest things.

Ali walked over to the bar, ordering their drinks. As she waited she felt a hand on her arm.

The assistant sighed. She didn't want to be bothered. All she wanted to do was go back to the booth and hide out until it was time to leave.

As she turned, though, she began to smile.

"Morrison!" she cried out happily, reaching up for a hug, "Hi!"

"Hey, beautiful." John beamed as he picked her up and embraced her.

He gave her a squeeze before setting her down, the pair smiling at each other.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked with a chuckle, "Clubs aren't really your scene."

"Sheamus wanted to celebrate." Ali sighed.

"Yeah, that win over Zack Ryder was something, huh?" Morrison smirked, "I mean, what a hard fought, drawn out battle. I can understand the need for him to celebrate that."

"Well you know Sheamus." Ali giggled up at him.

The bartender slid her drinks across the bar to her and she promptly paid before picking them up.

"I guess I better go get these back to our WWE Champion." she stated, turning to head out, "But it was good to see you."

"Wait." Morrison reached out, placing a hand on her arm, "Ali, hang on a second. We hardly get to talk to each other anymore since you became that barbarian's prisoner."

She started to tell him that she wasn't Sheamus' prisoner, but she stopped herself. The truth was, that comment wasn't too far off the mark.

"I've missed talking to you, too." she told him with a grin, "I miss talking to everyone. You. John. Eve. I feel like I've lost touch with you all-"

"Ah thought you got lost."

The pair turned to see Sheamus standing behind them. Though there was a grin on his lips it didn't reach his eyes. And right now those blue depths were locked in on Morrison in a silent challenge.

"And here Ah thought you didn' like clubs." the Irishman stated, his gaze swinging back to Ali.

He couldn't believe it when he had seen her talking and laughing with Morrison. Of all the people for her to run into, it had to be that fella.

"Maybe it's just the company she didn't like." Morrison interjected evenly.

"Yer lucky, fella." Sheamus smirked, "You see tonight Ahlina and Ah are celebratin'. This is suppose to be a night for us to go out and have fun."

"Then you won't have any problems with her dancing with me." John stated and, before Sheamus could protest, he took the drinks from Ali's hands and placed them in the WWE Champion's.

He then took the assistant by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Ali looked over her shoulder, bottom lip between her teeth. Sheamus was watching after them, practically seething. She quickly turned back around, watching as Morrison started to dance to a fast song.

"You shouldn't have done that." she stated.

"Don't worry about it." he took her hand in a bid to get her dancing, "Hey, just think of this as taking a much needed break."

He gave her a goofy look and she found herself smiling. Slowly she began to dance with him and after a few seconds she got into the song, moving faster in step with him.

Sheamus watched the pair and it was all he could do not to shatter the glasses in his hands. He stared at Ali as she smiled up at Morrison, dancing with him. Watched as she moved to the beat. Her movements were smooth and natural, her hips swaying in perfect time with the music.

His narrowed gaze traveled to the other man. John was moving effortlessly around the floor, as though he was born to dance.

Just looking at him made the Irishman feel inadequate. He didn't dance as a rule. Whenever he had tried in the past he had always looked like a proper _eejit_. It was embarrassing, really.

Morrison's hands slipped to Ali's waist and he pulled her closer, their hips pressed against one another's. Ali looked a little surprised by the bold move, appearing a little unsure.

That was enough for Sheamus. He all but slammed the drinks onto the bar and stalked across the dance floor towards them.

The song ended and Ali eased away. As she stepped back she bumped against something very hard and she instantly turned around, an apology on her lips.

She swallowed as she discovered it was Sheamus. He wasn't paying any attention to her, though, his focus on Morrison.

"My turn." the redheaded man announced, his hand coming to possessively rest high on her side.

"I think that's up to Ali, don't you?" John asked him pointedly.

Ali looked back and forth between the pair nervously. As she turned back to Sheamus she found him staring down at her, his gaze burning with intensity. It was almost like he was challenging her.

At that moment a haunting tune began to play out over the club, the piano and stings slow and seductive in their sound.

'_If we want it to be then it will be. And I know you want it like I want it_." the male singer's sultry, velvety voice played out over the club, "_What are we doing here? And why's the road so unclear. All that we needed, we needed from us. Is that not enough?_"

Ali found herself turning to face him, almost unconsciously. Their gazes locked as he pulled her closer, his other hand taking hold of hers and holding it tightly against his chest. Ali continued to stare up at him, almost transfixed, as her other hand slip up his arm to rest on his bicep. They began to slowly move together, in perfect sync.

"I_f you hear my words in the wind then you know I'm coming back again. Nothings gonna keep me from you._" the singer breathed, _"If you feel the beat of my heart stronger every day, every where you are. Love has got me fighting for you. And love is undefeated_."

Sheamus saw Morrison storm off but he paid him no heed. All of his attention was solely on the young woman in his arms. He stepped closer to her, body flush with hers as he continued to sway with her. He wasn't much for dancing, but then what they were doing out on the floor wasn't considered dancing to him. It was something else entirely. Something primal.

_"If we throw this away what will we say? That we were just scared, too scared. And if you go it alone how am I ever gonna make it back home? All that I needed, I needed from us. Is that enough?_"

Ali could feel the heat of his body burning through his clothes, burning through her clothes, and touching her skin. It made her shiver with some unknown emotion that both frightened and intrigued her. His body, so rock hard, was calling to her. She wanted to feel him closer.

"_If you hear my words in the wind then you know I'm coming back again. Nothing's gonna keep me from you. If you feel the beat of my heart stronger every day, everywhere you are. Love has got me fighting for you. And love is undefeated_."

Closer. He wanted her closer. Because of their height difference he couldn't wrap his arms around her like he wanted to.

Without giving any indication, he suddenly hoisted her up, her body now pressed against the front of him as his arms locked around her tiny waist.

He heard her gasp but she didn't pull away and he took that as encouragement. Especially when her arms came around his neck, their faces mere inches apart. They were no longer dancing, he was simply holding her close to him now.  
"_I don't wanna walk away. I don't wanna let you go. I just wanna stay with you and love you more and more. Love you more and more. I love you baby! I love you baby!"  
_Ali stared deeply into his eyes. They were unmistakably filled with lust. It was evident, even in her limited, naïve experience. And his body. . .It was like a wall of solid muscle. Never more clear than now, with her pressed up against him.

He was so strong. She could feel it running through his arms as he held her tightly against him. Feel it in his chest from where it was pressed against her own.

She was struck, again, by just how handsome he was. She knew he was. Had thought so for quite a while now. But being this close to his features, being able to take them all in. . .He truly was beautiful in a very masculine, very rugged way.

Fear began to well up inside of her, causing her to tremble. It was all too much for her. No man had never looked at her like he was looking at her now. Never held her like this before.

And the fact that it was Sheamus, a man who was capable of such brutality, who could be filled with such rage. . .

She wasn't afraid of him physically. He would never hurt her. That was probably the only thing she was completely certain of when it came to this man.

But emotionally. . .that was a completely different story.

It wasn't just her fear of him, though. She was afraid of herself. He had her thinking things she had never thought before. She was having feelings she had never felt before. Feelings that were frightening in their intensity.

Overwhelmed, she began to struggle in his embrace, needing to put as much distance between herself and him as possible.

Sheamus pulled back slightly but didn't release her. He gaze down at her, eyes narrowed in confusion. Why was she suddenly pulling away from him now? He thought she wanted this as much as he did.

It was because of who he was. A beast, her own word for him. She wouldn't be trying to get away if she was in Morrison's arms right now, he was sure of it.

He let her go and Ali slid down his body. The friction of her moving down the front of him, namely the front of a certain part of his anatomy, caused him to grit his teeth, air hissing out from between them.

Once Ali was back on solid ground she turned and barreled through the club towards the ladies' room. She needed to get away. Away from his hard body and those intense blue eyes.

She surged into the restroom and over to the nearby sink, hands braced on it and head bowed. She couldn't stop trembling from fear and. . .

Lust, she realized as she looked at her reflection in alarm. The first time in her life that she had been hit by that powerful emotion and it had been for the man who was the very definition of the word 'wrong'. At least for her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. What was wrong with her?! No man had ever made her feel such an intense feeling of desire and it had to be towards _him_?

She gazed at her reflection, lost and afraid. What was she going to do? If he knew how she felt he'd use those feelings against her. She was sure of it.

All of her life she had done whatever she could to protect her heart and now it had betrayed her, yearning for the one man who would probably take it and stomp it into the dirt.

She smirked at her reflection. She may have been a hopeless romantic, but she was also a realist. And Sheamus was _not_ the kind of man one could expect to have a lasting relationship with. He was too angry, too distrustful.

She blinked in surprise. Lasting relationship? Jeez, she was moving too fast even for herself.

She sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. So what did she do now? Go back out there and act like everything was just fine and dandy?

_Yeah, I know I ran off like an idiot. Sorry about that,_ she thought to herself, _Why? Um, I had to pee. Yep, that was it. Damn bladder. Good one, Ali, he'd believe that. If he was a moron._

Well she couldn't stay in there all night. Might as well go out and face the music and get it over with.

She mentally built up her courage and exited the restroom. She made her way through the club, approaching their booth. The closer she got the more her frown grew. He was slumped in the seat, eyes narrowed and mouth a slash.

She felt badly at that moment. How could she just run away like that?: What a coward! God, there was no telling what he must have thought.

"Sheamus-" she began as she reached him.

He surged out of the booth, yanking his coat after him. Ali had to duck or else it would have smacked her in the face.

"We're leavin'." he announced as he shrugged into it and started to head off.

"Sheamus, wait." Ali grabbed her coat and hurried after him, "I need to explain-"

"Ah don' care what yer excuse is." he practically snarled as he whipped around to face her, eyes flashing like fire, "Ah know Ah'm not yer bleedin' Morrison."

"John?" Ali was confused, "No, Sheamus, I'm not interested in Morrison. I-"

"Right now Ah don' give a _shite _what yer interested in." he gave her his back and continued on, "Come on."

The assistant blinked, put off by his tightly leashed rage. She found she had no choice but to put on her coat and follow after.

The ride back to the hotel was tense to say the least. She kept peeking over at him, taking in his tight features and cold blue eyes. He didn't say a word to her as he exited the car and made his way into the lobby. As she entered the elevator she slipped to one side, making sure to give him a wide berth.

As the Irishman stared up at the flashing numbers a myriad of emotions surged within him like a hurricane.

He _hated _John Morrison. Hated how everything could come so easy for him while he, hisself, had to struggle.

At that moment a part of him also actually hated the woman standing next to him. Hated her because while he had all but wanted to ravage her out on that dance floor, she had ran away from him like a frightened child. She affected him like no other and she would never feel the same way. Damn her!

And damn him. Damn him for even thinking. . .

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, the Irishman rushing out onto the floor. It didn't mater what he thought. Or felt. He had finally learned his lesson. She was out of his league. He had always known it and now he was starting to believe it.

Ali walked behind him as he entered the hotel room. All she wanted to do was slip into her room and go to bed; forget this night had ever happened.

She was halfway there when he called to her, "Come'ere."

The assistant paused, everything in her going still. His voice had been low, but laced with tension. It was unnerving.

Yelling, she could handle. But that soft voice. . .it worried her.

She slowly turned to look at him but didn't move. She wasn't a fool and there was no way she was going anywhere near him while he was in that kind of a mood.

"Yes?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

He regarded her coldly, brows low, "There's a shop down the street. Go there and get me a couple of bottles of Guinness."

"Now?" Ali was surprised.

"Right now." the Irishman muttered as he stalked over to the couch and slumped onto it.

"But, Sheamus, it's snowing and raining out." the assistant began to protest, "Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"Now." he growled the word.

"You're unbelievable." Ali snapped as she buttoned up her coat and snatched up her purse, "Having me go out in this weather all for _two bottles of Guinness._"

"And enough of yer cheek." the wrestler warned.

Practically growling herself, Ali stormed out of the suite and over to the elevator. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man. Punishment. That was all this was. Punishment for his stupid, bruised ego.

And she hadn't even meant to hurt him. If he would quit being so stubborn and let her explain. . .

She walked into the elevator and slammed her finger against the button. She was still fuming as she reached the ground floor and surged out into the lobby.

The closer she drew to the front doors the more her frown grew. Rain and snow blew from all directions. It wasn't a blizzard but was awfully close.

She contemplated turning around and going back, telling him it could wait until morning, but she instantly thought better of it. She didn't want to deal with him right now.

She felt a whine bubble up from the back of her throat as she opened the doors and went barreling outside into the cold.

_Oh my God!_ she thought as she ducked her head and headed off in the direction of the store, _Could it be any colder_!

She made it to the store within ten minutes. But with the hectic weather it had felt like hours. She purchases the two bottles and reluctantly went back out into the thick of it.

When she entered the lobby she was shivering and soaking wet. She got funny looks from the staff and patrons but she paid them no heed as she made her way back over to the elevator.

As the doors slid closed she got a look at herself and cringed. Her hair was soaked, swept back over her head. Her mascara was smudged, trailing down her cheeks and her face red from the wind and cold. She looked horrible.

She trudged back into the hotel room, finding him still in that same spot on the couch. He was watching television and didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence.

Seething, Ali all but slammed the bag of alcohol onto the coffee table before turning and storming off to her room. She slammed the door behind her and quickly got out of her clothes. Not an easy feat with the way her hands shook.

She began to tremble violently as soon as she was undressed. She hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, scrubbing it over her skin in a bid to get some of the cold out. She thoroughly dried her hair before tossing the towel onto the counter and returned to her room.

Slipping into a pair of her fluffiest, warmest lounge pants and a hoodie, she climbed into bed, holding her stuffed panda, Murray, close.

She burrowed under the blankets and continued to shiver until sleep finally claimed her.

.

.

.

.

.

The Irishman emerged from his bedroom early the next morning, dressed for his workout. As soon as he stepped outside his eyes landed on the plastic bag, the two bottles of Guinness still inside.

He had stared at both them and his assistant's closed bedroom door for a good twenty minutes before letting out a sigh and going to bed.

He was still angry, but now that anger was geared more towards hisself. He had acted like an arse the night before, he knew that. And while he still mad at Alina, he also felt a bit guilty, too. He never should have made her go out into that storm just because he was feeling hurt.

He paused, looking around. And where was she, anyway? The lass was usually up before him, usually sitting at the dining table either working on her laptop or writing in that notebook of hers.

Sheamus wandered over to the closed bedroom door, knocking on it.

"Ahlina?" he called out, voice a bit gruff, "You in there, lass?"

Silence.

Brows knit, he knocked again. And again silence greeted him.

He opened the door and peered inside. He saw a small lump buried under the blankets and he paused, contemplating what to do.

Knowing he had to wake her, and hating that he did, he wandered around to the side of the bed and peered down at her.

He was surprised by what he found. The head of a stuffed panda greeted him. The sight actually made him smile slightly. So little Alina still slept with a stuffed animal. The idea both charmed him and made him snicker.

He bit the smile back, wanting to still stay mad at her.

"Oi!" he said loudly as he kicked at the side of the bed, "Wake up, Ahlina!"

The mound let out a groan, shifting slightly. Soon the head of his assistant peeked out from under the blankets. At the sight of her Sheamus paused, worry beginning to well up inside of him. Her hair was disheveled. Her face was pale and drawn, dark circles under her eyes. She didn't look well. Not at all.

"Coming." Ali groaned, coughing as she sat up.

"Ah. . ." he wasn't sure what to say. A part of him wanted to tell her to go back to bed. She really didn't look good.

"I said I'm coming." the assistant snapped.

God, she felt _horrible_! But there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. No way in hell.

"We've got fifteen minutes." he muttered instead before turning and leaving the room.

As he slipped back out into the front room he cursed himself. Why was he still acting like an arse?

Ali emerged from the bedroom fifteen minutes later on the dot. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun on top of her head. She was wearing a minimal amount of makeup with her hoodie and jeans.

While Sheamus worked out she had spent the time sitting in a corner. During breakfast she had managed to choke down a piece of toast with some difficulty. While he had done media she had spent the time, again, in a corner. Surprisingly he hadn't had her run around and do errands for him.

He could tell she was unwell even though she continued to soldier on and act as though everything was fine. It made him angry. It was clear she was sick. Why didn't she just admit it.

Also, and he hated to confessed it to himself, he had a grudging respect for her. She was a tough one, that lass.

By that night they were at a house show, in his locker room. He was getting ready for a match while Ali sat in a corner - as she had been doing the entire day.

The Irishman rose to his feet and walked over to his bag, rooting through.

"_Shite_." he muttered as he leaned back, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"What?" Ali asked, blinking. Was it just her imagination or did the room suddenly get darker.

"Ah forgot me wrist tape." he stated as he turned and began to make his way out of the room, "Ah'll be right back."

He wasn't entirely sure why he was letting her know. There was just something inside of him that told him he should.

"I'll get it." Ali sighed, rising to her feet, "That's my job, after all."

She blinked again. Yeah, the room was definitely getting darker. . .

"Don' worry about it, Ah'll get it.." Sheamus called out in irritation, eyes narrowing.

The world began to spin, darkness coming in from the edges of her vision. Ali closed her eyes, hoping the dizziness would stop. But all that seemed to do was make it worse.

"I said I got it. . ." she murmured, her voice sounding faraway to her ears.

She tried to open her eyes but suddenly she didn't have the strength. She didn't seem to have any strength in her limbs, either. The next thing she knew blackness enveloped her and she started to crash towards the ground.

Sheamus saw her sway and he took off towards her, catching her as she started to pitch to the floor.

"Ahlina!" he cried out in alarm, picking her up in his arms and holding her close to his chest, "Ahlina, can you hear me, lass? Ahlina!"

He looked down at her with wide eyes, frightened for the pale, unmoving young woman.

.

.

.

**The song is **_**Undefeated**_** by Michael Kisur. You can find a link for it on my profile. It's an amazing song and I sincerely hope you check it out. :)**


	11. 9: A Touch of Kindness

The Irishman raced through the corridors of the venue, the unconscious young woman held securely against his expansive chest. His eyes, wild with worry, kept darting to her still and pale face.

Crew and Superstars alike watched after the pair, murmuring to themselves. Gossip was going to run rampant that night for sure.

John was just making his way down the hall, having just emerged from the trainer's room, when he spotted the Celtic Warrior headed his way. The second his eyes locked on Ali's unmoving form anger began to well up inside of him,

"What the hell did you do to her?" he demanded as he stalked towards the other man.

"Get out of me way." Sheamus snarled, ducking around the wrestler as he continued on, "Ah don' have time to deal wit' you right now."

"The hell I will!" John followed after him, 'What did you do to her, you son-of-a-bitch?! I swear to God, if you hurt her-"

Sheamus ignored him as he went barreling into the trainer's office and hurried to the head trainer, Doc.

"Doc!" he called out as he reached the smaller man, gently laying Ali on the nearby table, "Doc, you have to help her, fella!"

The trainer turned and looked down at Ali in surprise, but kept his tone calm as he asked the redheaded man, "What happened to her, Sheamus?"

"The bastard obviously hurt her." John muscled in front of Sheamus, trying to get to Ali's side, "Why don't you just get out of here?"

Sheamus saw red. He wasn't a good guy, he'd admit it. He had done some horrible things during his time in the WWE, again something he'd admit. But he would _never _physically hurt a woman. Especially not the woman laying so silently on the table in front of him.

He grabbed a hold of John, spinning him around and slamming him against the wall. John struggled, his hands locked on Sheamus' wrists as the redheaded man's hands grabbed handfuls of his shirt and tried to keep him in place. Both men were practically growling at one another as they struggled.

"Hey!" Doc yelled at them, "Knock it off, you two! I mean it! Knock it off or get the hell out of here! I don't need this right now!"

"You want a fight me, fella?" Sheamus sneered at John, "Fine! Then fight me! But Ah'm not leaving this room!"

"I said knock it off!" Doc took a step towards them and tried to push them apart.

On the table Ali let out a groan, her eyes slowly opening. Everything appeared so blurry and disoriented. Where was she? What had happened?

She carefully scanned the room, her gaze landing on the commotion off to her left side. She took in the sight of Sheamus and John struggling against the wall, Doc working to separate them, and worry overcame her.

"Stop." she called out weakly, her voice shaking from the effort, "Please. . .stop!"

All three men paused, their attention instantly going to the young woman who tried in vain to sit up. Instantly John was forgotten as Sheamus released him and hurried to Ali's side, gently pressing her back down against the table.

"Shh." he murmured tenderly, his large hand reaching out to stroke the hair at her temple, "Shh. Stay still, lass, and let Doc check you out."

John stared at the Irishman in surprise. He had never seen him so _caring _with anyone before. It was jarring, really.

Doc returned to the table, smiling kindly down at Ali, "There you are. So what happened to you, sweetheart?"

"I. . ." Ali shook her head, "I don't remember."

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she tried to fully wake up.

"She fainted." Sheamus explained to the trainer, "We were in me locker room and she stood up to go get some wrist tape for me. The next thing Ah knew she was about to hit the ground."

"About to?" Doc repeated as he put a stethoscope to Ali's chest and listened to her heart.

"Ah caught her." the Celtic Warrior told him, "And then Ah brought her here. She's sick. Ah could tell first thing this mornin' when Ah went to wake her up."

His gaze, softening, returned to the young woman, "She's always up before me. But not this mornin'. Ah went to go get her and Ah could tell she was sick. Pale. Dark circles under her eyes. She's been tired all day. Hardly ate anythin'. She only had a piece of toast at breakfast."

"All right." Doc removed the stethoscope and turned his attention to the two men, "Why don't you two wait outside while I look her over. I'll call you back in when I'm done."

"Sure." John nodded and started to go for the door. He paused and turned around when he discovered that Sheamus wasn't with him.

The Irishman was still by Ali's bedside, still trailing his hand through her hair. The assistant's eyes were closed and he couldn't tell if she were sleeping or just resting.

"Sheamus, come on." Cena called back to him, "Let Doc check her out."

Sheamus reluctantly lifted his hand from Ali's head and began to slowly back away, his gaze never leaving her face. Her eyes were beginning to open again and he took that as a good sigh. It was only then that he allowed himself to turn around and follow John out of the room. The two men stepped outside, each going to an opposite wall.

The Celtic Warrior slumped against his, scrubbing his hands over his face. They fell, useless, at his sides as his vacant gaze landed on the other wall.

Jaysus, he had never been so scared in his life. When he saw her start to fall. . .He closed his eyes, willing the chill that had sudden run through his body to subside.

This was all his fault, he knew it. If he hadn't been such a _gobshite_ and made her go out in that storm last night she would be all right now.

_She could have pneumonia_, he realized and his blood ran cold, _She could be seriously ill and it's all yer doin_'.

He began to curse himself. If something happened to her he'd never forgive himself.

John studied the Irishman, taking in his obvious concern and fear-was he seeing that correctly? Was the big, bad Celtic Warrior actually _afraid_?!

Cena shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He had never seen Sheamus afraid of anything but here he was now, afraid for Ali.

Not that the fear was unwarranted. He had never seen his friend look so sick before. He just prayed that she'd be all right.

"Hey." he called out, waiting until Sheamus gave him his attention before continuing, "Don't worry about Ali, all right? She may be short, but she's tough."

Sheamus nodded, eyes going to the ground, "Yeah. Yeah, she's a stubborn lass."

John snorted, "You're not kidding. It's one of the things I love about her but also get annoyed over."

"Ah understand that." Sheamus scoffed, shaking his head.

"Well, her being bullheaded will come in handy." John's smile slowly faded, "Especially right now."

"Yeah." the redheaded man murmured, a faraway look in his eyes.

An awkward silence settled between the two men. They remained silent until the door opened and Doc stepped out.

"How is she?" Sheamus demanded.

Doc gave him a smile, "Ali is suffering from the good old, common flu. What she needs right now is plenty of rest and plenty of fluids. She gets those and she should be back to her old self in no time."

_Flu_, Sheamus thought, angry with himself, _Brought on by bein' out in the cold, no doubt._

The three men reentered the room, finding Ali laying peacefully on the table.

"Ah'll make sure she gets some rest." Sheamus informed the trainer as he started to approach the table.

"Don't worry about it." John started to brush past him and make his way to the assistant, "Doc, I'll make sure she gets taken care of."

Sheamus' hand clamped on his arm, halting his movements. John turned with a glare, one that the Irishman instantly returned.

"_Ah'll_ take care of her." the redheaded man muttered, "She's my concern now."

"What can you do?" John scoffed, "Do you even know what she's allergic to?"

Sheamus paused. The truth was, he didn't know she had any allergies. He didn't really know much about her. Had never really tried to get to know her, he realized in shame.

"What is she allergic to?" he asked quietly.

"Aspirin for one." John stated evenly, "She takes that and her hand and feet turn black and blue and swell up. She's also allergic to penicillin."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Before he could say another word Sheamus pushed past him and stepped up to the table. His expression softened as he gently slipped his arms around Ali's body and lifted her against his chest.

"Sheamus." Ali murmured, eyes still closed. Her tiny hand clasped his shirt as she snuggled closer to his chest and drifted back to sleep.

"Ah got you, sweetness." the big Irishman murmured as he held her tighter.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, telling himself that he was only doing it to check her temperate as his ma used to do with him when he was a lad, and not because he needed some kind of physically reassurance that she was all right. She was burning up, he noted with a frown.

John looked back and forth between the pair, stunned. He didn't know what surprised him more: Ali's seemingly complete trust in the Irishman or Sheamus' gentleness towards the young woman.

As the Celtic Warrior turned to leave the former WWE Champion promptly moved out of his way. He even went so far as to hurry and open the door for him.

Sheamus gave him a nod, as close to a 'thank you' as the other man would ever say, and he made his way down the hall.

"Unbelievable." John murmured in shock.

Sheamus made his way down the hall, ignoring the various people that looked at him in curiosity or surprise. He didn't care what they were thinking; let them believe whatever they wanted. He didn't give a _shite_. The only thing he cared about was the woman in his arms.

As he continued on towards his tour bus he was struck by two things:

One, he wished they weren't going to be on the road. He'd feel much better if he could get her settled into a nice, comfortable hotel bed instead of a rolling tour bus.

Two, he was in awe of just how tiny and fragile Ali was. It was amazing to him, really. Also it called forth something in him. Looking down at her now, all he wanted to do was protect her. Shield her away from anything bad in the world.

_Can' shield her away from you, though, can you, fella? _he asked himself sourly.

He shoved those thoughts away and continued on to the tour bus. The driver, who had been leaning back against it and reading the paper, spotted their approach and his eyes widened.

"Is Ali all right" he questioned and he came forward.

Sheamus' eyes narrowed in confusion. How did he know the lass's name? He quickly figured it out. Of course the girl would have introduced herself; gotten to know him. That was just the type of person she was.

He suddenly felt guilty for not knowing the driver's name, hisself.

"Flu." the Irishman clarified as he made his way onto the bus and towards the back, "Doc said she needs plenty of rest and she'll be fine."

"Is there anything I can do?" the driver called after him,

Sheamus paused, eyes briefly going to Ali before he turned around.

"Yeah, uh. . ." he hedged, "What's yer name, fella?"

"Anthony." the driver answered , a little stunned that the wrestler would want to know.

"An'tony." Sheamus nodded, "Can you stop off at a shop and get her some ginger ale?"

He once again turned his attention to her, adding softly, "It helps settle her stomach."

"Sure thing, Mr. O'Shaunessy." Anthony assured him, 'I'll get right on that."

"Thanks." Sheamus turned and began to make his way towards the back.

He drew to a stop when he reached her bunk. Looking at it he instantly refused to put her in there. It was too cramped for his liking. She should be somewhere she could stretch out; have more room to herself.

He glanced towards his bedroom. His bed was massive. She'd get plenty of space in there.

Ali sighed, snuggling closer to his chest. His eyes instantly went to her and that unknown and unwanted emotion began to churn in his gut.

He lifted her higher in his arms and continued on, gently laying her down in the middle of his bed. He knelt beside her, easing her sneakers off and dropping them on the floor. He grabbed a hold of his blankets, drawing them over her body and tucking them around her.

She made a small noise and shifted, but thankfully remained asleep.

He leaned back, unsure of what to do now.

He remembered her temperature and went to the sink to wet a washcloth. He came back to her side, laying it against her forehead. There, that should help.

But now what?

Something struck him and he headed back to the opposite bunk that held her bags. He began to root around in them and after a few moments pulled back, smiling with triumph. He returned to his bed and placed her panda beside her.

He didn't know what had possessed him to do it. He had just figured that she might need a little comfort and she seemed to like sleeping with the thing.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, hesitant on what to do now.

It was then that he realized he was still in his ring gear. He closed his eyes and cursed. He needed to go grab his things but he didn't want to leave her. Not even for a few minutes.

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he behaving this way? It was just the flu, after all. People got it everyday and they were fine. Why was this getting to him so much?

But even as he asked himself that he all ready knew the answer. It was because of _who _had gotten it.

His eyes returned to her face and he felt his emotions begin to war. Concern mixed with anger. He didn't want to feel anything for her. Feelings led to pain. He knew that sure as he knew his own name.

And feeling anything for this girl would only bring him pain. She had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. He was sure she would reject him if he even breached the idea of them being something more than whatever the hell it was they were now.

Not that he was looking for hearts or flowers. He snickered coldly, far from it. Love was something he no longer believed in. Something he knew he was no longer capable of. Not to mention something he didn't need or want. Life and circumstances had shown him that well enough.

But that wasn't to say he didn't want her. Didn't want her in his bed.

He shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. Ironic that he had finally gotten her there. Just not in the capacity that he would have liked.

At that moment Anthony returned to the bus. Sheamus stood and stepped back into the seating section, stopping when he realized the other man was now holding his things.

"Thought you might need these." the driver said with a grin as he handed them over.

Sheamus looked down at them, at a loss.

"Um, thank you, fella." he replied, the words not coming easily to him, "Ah appreciate that."

"No problem. We can get on the road now." Anthony assured him, "I thought I saw a grocery store on the next block. I can go there and get the ginger ale for her. Anything else?"

Sheamus thought about that before adding, "Some soup, too."

"All right." Anthony nodded and headed to the front of the bus.

Sheamus was just starting to head back to his bedroom when he heard Ali moan. He quickly raced into the doorway, eyes wide.

She was on her side, the blankets now kicked off and piled on the floor.

The Irishman exhaled, thankfully that she seemed to be all right, and made his way deeper into the room. He picked up the blankets and gently placed them back on her only for Ali to kick them off again.

She rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes, looking miserable.

"Too hot." she whined before closing her eyes again.

"You need to keep covered, Ahlina." he told her softly, placing the blankets back on her.

They stayed there for about a minute before they were once again kicked off. She whimpered but kept her eyes closed.

Sheamus leaned back on his heels, unsure of what to do. An idea came to him but he wasn't sure if he should do it. He rubbed at his jaw as he contemplated. She wasn't going to be happy about this when she woke up, he was sure of it.

He leaned over, placing his hand against her forehead. She was burning up. That settled it. She could be as mad as she wanted, he didn't care. He only cared about helping keep her comfortable.

Eyes never leaving her face, he reached over and began to unzip her hoodie. She remained peacefully sleeping, not even stirring when he gently raised her to take it off.

He dropped the garment into a nearby chair before going for the jeans. They were soon unbuttoned and unzipped and off of her to join the hoodie.

The Celtic Warrior had to pause, completely struck by the vision that greeted him.

The only word that could come to his mind was 'beautiful'. But he didn't think that did her justice.

Her skin was flawless. Not a blemish or a mark to be seen. She wasn't much darker than him, instead her complexion creamy. What was the term he had heard used before? Peaches and cream. That was it.

_Good enough to eat_, he couldn't help but think with a smirk.

She was slim but not skinny. In fact, the lass had curves. Her breasts, ample, strained against the black silk of her bra, the creamy flesh spilling over the tops. She had a small waist and rounded hips. Toned, shapely legs lead down to thin ankles and small feet.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She wasn't kidding when she said she had the feet of a child. They were delicate.

His gaze returned to her face and he shook his head in wonder. Fate could be cruel sometimes. Putting this beautiful creature in his bed and knowing that there was no way he could ever have her.

He shoved the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time for this. The lass was sick and needed his help. She didn't need him standing there, gawking at her.

He took the washcloth off of her forehead and returned to the sink to rinse it with cold water.

As he stepped back into the bedroom he partially closed the accordion door to give her some privacy. Once that was out of the way be began to run the cool cloth over her forehead and neck before tenderly easing it over her chest and belly. He also ran it up and down both arms and legs, adding for good measure.

Once the task was complete he rinsed the cloth again and put it back on her forehead. He picked up the blankets and laid them back over her body. Much to his relief she didn't kick them off again.

Realizing that she was at last settled, he allowed himself the time to change out of his gear. But as he started to walk off he found himself continually looking back at her.

Looking back at her and wondering how she could have such a hold on him.

.

.

.

.

.

The chilled hit her sometime after ten. He had made his way from the small kitchen table, having finished a late dinner, and back into his bedroom when he heard her whimper.

He was by her side in a flash, looking her over in worry. She was on her side, buried underneath the blankets and shaking. Sheamus reached out and pressed his hand to her forehead, discovering that her fever had broken.

He removed the cloth from her forehead and rinsed it out before returning to her side. He eased the blankets off of her and began to clean away the sweat that coated her flesh.

"So cold." Ali opened her eyes and peered up at him.

"Ah know, sweetness." he sighed, continuing what he was doing, "Let me make you comfortable and then you can go back to sleep."

He hurriedly wiped her down before tossing the cloth into the sink. From there he returned to her side, piling the blankets back onto her. She rolled onto her side, going into a fetal position as she shook.

The Irishman leaned back, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know what else to do for her.

Her eyes slowly closed but her shivering continued. A few moments later another whimper escaped her.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't stand hearing that sound. Just knowing she was miserable was tearing him up inside.

She whimpered again and his teeth began to grit.

"Sheamus. . ."

His eyes flew open, landing on her face, "Ah'm here, sweetness."

"So cold." her teeth were chattering.

"Ah know." he reached out, stroking a hand through her hair.

"Please. . ." she moaned, lifting the blankets up.

His eyes widened as he realized what she was asking. He studied her features, trying to determine how much of her was lucid. Not much, from what he could tell. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

He took hold of the blankets and tucked them securely under her chin. She rolled onto her back and issued a shuttered breath.

"Please. . ." she whined in her sleep, "Sheamus. . ."

He left his seat on the bed, going to lean back against the wall. He scrubbed his hands over his face, debating on what he should do. It was dangerous for him to get into bed with her. Both for his sanity and her reaction should she wake up and find him in there with her. She really didn't know what she was asking. If she became coherent and discovered him in there with her, he knew he'd have hell to pay.

She whimpered again and he closed his eyes, his hands gripping at his spiky hair.

Another whimper. His teeth clenched and he fought to block her out.

"Please. . ." she was once again on her side, huddled against the mattress.

He lowered his hands, staring at her helplessly. He shook his head, silently telling her he couldn't do it.

Then a sob escaped her. At that all debate fled his mind. She could be as pissed off at him in the morning all she wanted. But he wasn't going to let her suffer tonight.

He knew the quickest way to warm her up was from body heat so he pulled off his shirt. His jeans followed and he slid into bed in just his boxer briefs.

He drew her close, her head on his chest. The young woman instantly burrowing against his side. One of her arms circled his waist while one of her thighs rested high on his hip.

"Sheamus. . ." she murmured, shaking.

"Ah have you, lass." he told her, lips against her forehead as he held her shivering form tightly to his own, "Sleep. Yer safe now."

She continued to shiver for several more minutes before the warmth and security of his body slowly lulled her into a peaceful sleep. It was only then that the Irishman was able to truly study her.

With her features smooth and still he could see just how beautiful she was. Her eyelashes, so long, curled up against her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted, though thankfully her breathing didn't sound labored.

But it was her body that called to him the most. Soft and slowly warming he discovered. From where his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his fingers were trailing over her arm he felt skin as smooth as silk.

Actually he felt silk everywhere her sweet body was pressed against his own hard one. He could feel her breasts against his chest, her skin matching the sleekness of her bra. And that thigh of hers settled across his hip. . .

He closed his eyes briefly. Getting into bed with her, holding her like this, it had been a mistake. How was his body going to survive? How was he going to make it through the night with her?

_Simple, fella, you don'_, he told himself as he started to ease out of the bed.

At his side Ali murmured something unintelligible and snuggled closer, her arm tightening around his waist. The Celtic Warrior let out a sigh, knowing he had no choice but to settle back down.

His eyes returned to her face and he smiled wryly, wondering how Hell could look and feel like Heaven. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Warmth. Everywhere she felt, there was warmth. It was soothing. Comforting. It made her feel safe.

Safe. She felt so safe. Protected. But how could that be? It was just a dream. . .

Ali felt sleep begin to leave her and she tried in vain to get it back. No, no she didn't want to wake from this wonderful dream. She wanted to stay where it was warm and safe. Where she felt so secure.

But her eyes slowly began to open, her vision blurry. She let out a sigh and once again closed them, trying to wake up and focus. It was slow going at first but she at last managed to do it.

As her eyes drifted open she blinked, confusion setting it. Where was she?

She tried to move but paused, everything within her going still.

Wherever she was, she wasn't alone.

She slowly lifted her head and her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips.

Sheamus was laying beside her, as undressed as herself. He was staring at her silently, his face revealing nothing.

Ali swallowed nervously, her mind beginning to race. What in the world had happened last night?

.

.

.

**Kinda short, I know. But it's an important chapter, I think. **

** Unfortunately I think the next one is going to be kind of short, as well. **

** I'll get back into the groove come Chapter 11, I promise.**


	12. 10: An Explanation

Ali swallowed as she gazed down at the pale, freckle dusted and impressive chest of the Irishman laying beside her. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly raised the blankets, her eyes instantly landing on his boxer briefs. The blue-green depths widened slightly as they also took in the early morning erection that laid beneath the black material.

She quickly dropped the blanket and scooted away from him, eyeing him warily. He returned her gaze, his own guarded.

"What's going on?" she asked as she nervously ran her hand over her chest and up to her neck.

She squeaked as she realized she was only in her bra and underwear and she promptly seized the top blanket, yanking it up to her chin. Sheamus' eyes narrowed slightly, disappointed that he could no longer see her body.

"You were sick wit' the flu, lass." he met her eyes and explained, "Last night you got the chills and you begged me to keep you warm. Ah couldn' stand to listen to you whimper all night so Ah climbed into bed wit' you."

"I. . .begged. . ." Ali peeked under the blanket, taking in her own state of undress.

She slowly looked back at him, eyes narrowed in thought. Had she really begged him to get into bed with her last night? Her mind began to race. There wasn't much she did remember from the other night. It was flashes really.

She was in his locker room, she remembered that. And then she was in the trainer's room. She remembered seeing John and the head trainer, Doc, there. So she must have been very sick. . .

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to piece together the rest of the night. It was vague, hazy. Like trying to recall a long ago dream. She remembered being there in that very bed. And she had been blistering hot. But then the heat had thankfully dispensed when. . .

She opened her eyes, confused. When. . .? All she could remember were hands. Strong, gentle hands. Taking care of her, making her feel safe.

At that moment she was again struck by the fact that she was in her bra and panties. He had undressed her, probably to make her feel more comfortable. That meant he had seen her. . .

Sheamus watched as unknown emotions played out over her face, how her hands tightly clasped at the blanket around her, and he felt his anger begin to surge to the forefront. She didn't believe him. Worse yet, she thought he would actually take advantage of her in her ill state.

"That's right." he practically growled as he rushed out of the bed and leaned across it, hands braced on the mattress and a cold smirk dancing on his lips, "Ah saw you unconscious and thought to meself, 'Now's yer chance, fella. Why don' you take a peek and see what's hidin' underneath those clothes. Maybe if you play it right you can even get a ride out of her'."

Ali gasped, alarmed by his sudden burst of rage. She shook her head in disbelief. Why did he always have to automatically assume that she was thinking the worst? Would there ever be a time when he didn't doubt her?

She frowned, noting that beneath the anger there was hurt. Here he had probably done all that he could to take care of her, given up his entire night to be there for her, and he thought she didn't appreciate it. Even worse, that she thought he would take advantage of her.

"Sheamus, no." she murmured, reaching out and placing her hand on top of his, "That's not what I meant-"

He yanked his hand out from under hers, straightening and raking his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, right." he scoffed, that cold grin twisting into a sneer.

"Yes, right." Ali adamantly pressed on, "I was just trying to remember what had happened. And I do, a little bit. I know that you went out of your way to take care of me last night and I. . ."

She sighed, silently imploring him to calm down, "I can't thank you enough. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you did for me. It's just that I. . ."

She looked down at her lap, her face reddening with embarrassment, "I'm just embarrassed that you've seen me undressed. I just. . .I don't. . ."

"I don't like to show my body." she admitted quietly.

Sheamus stared down at her in shock and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Why? Yer beautiful."

It was Ali's turn to be stunned. She blushed profusely and began to stammer, "I-I. . . Thank you, I just. . .I. . ."

She paused and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and willing herself to calm down.

She turned back to him and gave him a shy smile, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Sheamus ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck as he replied gruffly, "Yeah, well Ah didn' have anythin' else to do last night."

He returned to her, taking in the sight of her wrapped in the blanket, sitting in the middle of his bed. She made too tempting a picture. Right now he only had thoughts of returning to bed and once again curling up against her. Of feeling her soft body pressed against his own.

Instead he turned away and muttered, "Why don' you go take a shower while Ah change the sheets. They're probably soaked wit' sweat."

Ali bit her lip but did as requested. She started to rise from the bed, wrestling to keep the blanket wrapped around her.

Sheamus noticed her actions and couldn't help but quip with a smirk, "Too late for that, sweetness."

Ali blushed but continued anyway. Soon she was up and shuffling towards the shower.

Sheamus watched after her for a moment before sinking onto the bed with a sigh. He scrubbed his hands over his face. Jaysus, he could still feel her against him. Could still feel her body molded perfectly against his own.

He could feel his body respond to the memories and he willed it to behave. He closed his eyes and cursed aloud. He didn't want this. He didn't want to want her like he did but he couldn't help himself. The more he got to know her, her sweetness, her stubbornness, her talent, the easier it was to want her.

And that body. . .

He opened his eyes, confusion in the blue depths. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so self-conscious over how she looked. Couldn't she see how beautiful she was?

The idea that she couldn't both charmed and angered him.

Charmed him because of her innocence. Something that was sorely lacking in this business. Coming across it was like being a moth drawn to a flame.

It angered him because there was still a part of him that doubted that it was real. He was almost certain that it was, but that nagging voice inside his head kept telling him that it was all for show. That like every other woman in his life, she was just playing coy.

It also angered him because she seemed oblivious to the affect she had on him. He was practically dying right now and she was off having a shower.

He looked towards the tiny bathroom, wishing right now that he could join her.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. He needed to stop thinking about that or he'd go mad.

He forced himself to rise from the bed and get dressed before changing the bedding.

While he did that Ali stood within the small shower, washing up.

She had to admit, she felt better than she had the night before. Still tired and even a little weak, yes, but still much better.

As she ran the washcloth over her body she again was taken back to that bed. She could still feel his body, so strong, so hard, against her own.

She had never been that close to a man before and the fact that it was _Sheamus_. . .He was so overwhelming. The man was never just _there_. His very presence was like a supernova, taking up all the attention, all the room. He was not a man one could ignore.

He exuded raw masculinity. There was a primal energy to him. It both frightened her and, in the case of him taking care of her, made her feel very protected. She couldn't explain the feelings but they were there just the same.

She was struck with a deep disappointment that she couldn't remember more of the night before. She wanted to recall everything about being in his arms. Had he simply held her in necessity, only trying to keep her warm? Or had there been more? Did he stroke her skin? Run his fingers through her hair?

She couldn't help but wish that he had. Though she also hoped he hadn't just because she couldn't remember. And she knew she would want to remember _that_.

Ali closed her eyes. She didn't understand herself. Not anymore. Not since coming into contact with him. She felt like she was becoming a different person because of him,

She opened her eyes and began to frown, _Or maybe this is who you've always been and he's the one finally bringing it out._

She turned off the shower and reached for a towel, not sure what to make of that thought.

She quickly dried and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun and crept out into the bus.

Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked into his bedroom. She was disappointed to see that Sheamus was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was laying on the now remade bed, arms behind his head.

His eyes landed on her, slowly taking in her appearance.

"You look better." he nodded with approval.

"I feel better." Ali admitted.

She turned to leave when she paused, eyes going to the foot of the bed. They narrowed in confusion as she slowly approached it and picked up her panda.

"What's Murray doing here?" she asked in confusion. Had he been there this whole time?

She looked up to find Sheamus sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were on the bed and he looking noticeably uncomfortable.

A smile found it's way to her lips. He had gotten him for her last night. But how did he know?

She blinked, realization hitting her. He must have seen him when he woke her up the other morning.

He met her gaze and shrugged, muttering, "Ah thought you might like it last night."

Ali's smile grew, the assistant touched, and she hugged the panda to her, "Thank you."

She turned and made her way back to her own bunk, slipping into it.

He watched after her, let down that she didn't return to his bed. But she seemed better and it was clear that she appreciated what he had done for her. It caused a smile to find it's way to his own lips.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali was feeling much better by that night. That was the thing about her. She could be hit hard with an illness for a day or two but it usually didn't last long and come the night she would be on her way to being one hundred percent better.

As she typed away her mind began to wander back to her hero. He was still vague to her. She was only getting glimpses into his personality. She wished he would speak to her more, but she knew that sometimes characters had to take their time before being fleshed out.

Her heroine was no problem. She felt like she had known her all of her life, so writing for her was a dream.

Sheamus had insisted she stay on the bus, though, while he went to the gym, did media and the like. He kept checking up on her, though, via phone calls or peeking in through the doorway of the bus.

He was overdoing it a bit, but Ali couldn't help but feel pleased by his attention.

Now, while he was working a house show, she was sitting on the tour bus, typing away on her laptop. Inspiration had struck her about an hour ago and she had dove in headfirst, working on her novel.

It felt so good to finally get ideas again. She had been so afraid that they would never come back.

Sheamus made his way towards the tour bus, freshly showered and on a high over having another win over that muppet, Morrison. As he opened the door he was assaulted with pop music and the sight of Ali sitting at the kitchen table, typing furiously on her laptop.

She would pause ever so often and pick up her glass of chocolate milk, using a large spoon to scoop it up and into her mouth. He chuckled quietly. Who did that?

The spoon was once again dropped into the glass, the glass onto the table and she was back at it. The Irishman's eyes couldn't help but widen as he took in the sight of her fingers flying across the keys. The lass was _fast_.

He couldn't help the smirk coming to his lips. Did she even know what she was writing?

Suddenly Ali stopped typing, clearly thinking about what happened next.

While pondering she began to bob her head to the music. Soon she was dancing in her seat, her hands going up into the air.

"_Just dance! Gonna be okay_." she sang out in a slightly off-tune key, "_Da doo doo doom! Just dance! Spin that record, babe. Da doo doo doom! Just dance!_"

Sheamus couldn't help himself. He threw his head back and laughed.

Ali jumped in her seat and quickly spun around, her eyes widening. Her face began to redden at having been caught.

The wrestled stepped onto the bus, closing the door behind him. He tossed his bag onto the couch and grinned down at her.

"Don' stop on my account." he smirked as he flopped onto the couch, "Please, keep goin'. Keep dancin'."

Ali sighed, turning back to her screen. She could feel his eyes, ever joyful, on her and she was pretty sure her face was as red as his hair.

It was then that she realized the hazy thought she had been working on was now lost to her. She closed her eyes and cursed silently. _No!_

She closed out of the file and closed the laptop with a huff, muttering, "Never mind, I've lost it."

He took in her agitated state and his smile began to fade away, his own annoyance starting to rise.

"What's yer problem?" he accused.

"It's nothing." Ali mumbled as she stood, collecting her laptop and beginning to make her way back to her bunk.

"Look, if yer embarrassed about what just happened-" he began but she cut him off.

"I'm not." Ali shook her head, still not meeting his eyes, "There's a reason why I don't write in public."

"So no one'll steal yer dance moves?" Sheamus couldn't help but quip.

Ali didn't smile, though. She continued on to the back, carefully placing her laptop into the opposite bunk before sliding into her own.

The Celtic Warrior's eyes began to narrowed. She could yell at him all she liked, he didn't care. In fact, he welcomed any reaction from her. But when she shut down on him and refused to talk, that pissed him off. He wasn't going to be ignored. Especially on his own tour bus.

He stood up and stormed over to her bunk, kneeling down and grabbing her shoulder so that she would turn and face him.

Ali looked at him in surprise and she tried yanking away from his grasp. Nothing doing, as he had a firm hold on her.

"Don'." he warned, voice low, "Don' do that, Ahlina. Don' ignore me like that, Ah don' like it."

"Sorry." she muttered, turning her head away, "It's just that I prefer to write alone. That way I can give it all my concentration and. . ."

She threw her hands up in the air and sighed, "I was on a roll and now I can't remember where I was going with that part of the story."

"So you'll remember." Sheamus shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was, "Ah don' understand what the problem is."

Ali spun back around to face him and shook her head, "The problem is I haven't been able to write anything in _months_. I sit down and nothing. Do you know what that's like?

"Think of it this way," she pressed, "Say you received a serious injury and were forced to be sidelined for months. Unable to do what you love. That's what writer's block is like for me."

Sheamus paused, taking in her words. He understood, more than she knew. When he was sidelined with his neck injury, and had been forced to sit back and watch others doing what he loved it had been the worse feeling in the world.

"Ah understand." he nodded, thoughtful, "When Ah hurt me neck and had to sit out for two years Ah never felt more angry. Or more helpless. Ah hated it."

Ali rolled onto her side and faced him fully, eyes widening slightly in concern, "I had no idea you had been injured."

Sheamus nodded, "It was a hip toss that did it. T'was back in 2002."

"It's amazing that you were able to come back from that." the assistant told him, impressed.

"Ah wouldn' let it stop me." he told her, determined, "Ah wouldn' let it keep me from doing what Ah loved."

The assistant bowed her head, ashamed, "And here I am going on about some stupid writer's block. It pales in comparison to what you've been through."

He took hold of her chin, tilting her face up so that she had to look him in the eyes. He didn't appear sarcastic as she thought he might. Instead he was very serious and sincere.

"It's what you love. What yer passionate about." he told her, "Ah can understand that, lass."

"I've never had it this long." she admitted with a shrug, "A week, sure. Maybe two. But two months. I just. . .I was afraid I'd never write again. It. . ."

She pulled away and sat up, explaining, "When I write it's like I'm watching a movie in my head. I watch and write down what my characters say or do. Except for the past two months all I seem to get was snow."

Sheamus snorted at that. He liked the picture she painted.

"But now you can write again." the wrestler surmised.

"It's slow going." Ali admitted, "But, yeah, it's coming back."

The redheaded man suddenly began to grin, a mischievous light in his eyes. At the sight of it the assistant instantly felt herself beginning to tense. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"So you only started writin' again while you were here wit' me." he was the very picture of arrogance, "So what yer sayin' is that Ah'm yer inspiration."

"Definitely not." the assistant scoffed.

"Now don' be afraid to admit it, sweetness." he was practically puffing out his chest, "Ah promise, Ah won' let it go to me head."

"Yeah, right." Ali found herself laughing.

"Ah ha!" Sheamus pointed a finger at her, grinning widely, "So you do admit it! Ah'm yer inspiration!"

The assistant rolled her eyes and flopped back down, giving him her back, "You're entirely too cocky for your own good, Irishman."

Sheamus looked at her back, his smirk softening, _Yeah, and yer entirely too charmin' for my sanity, sweetness._

He rose from the floor and headed into his bedroom, chuckling softly to himself.

.

.

.

.

.

By the end of the week Ali was feeling one hundred percent. Things between her and Sheamus seemed to have improved, as well. Oh he still had bouts of moodiness but they were fewer and far between and didn't last long.

So when he had suggested they go out to a pub she had readily said yes. Bars weren't her thing, but she wouldn't pass up a chance to spend more time with him.

They had parked the bus up the block and gotten out, making their way towards the bar. While they walked Sheamus noticed she was huddling deeper in her purple, plaid pea coat. He instantly slipped an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to his body.

The assistant blinked and turned to him in surprise. He noticed she was staring and he looked down at her, silently daring her to say something. To his immense pleasure she had simply smiled and snuggled closer to him. He turned his attention back to the bar up ahead, a grin coming to his lips.

They entered a short time after, Sheamus holding the door for her to step inside. Ali paused at the entranceway, scanning the room. It was darker than she imagined. People were lining the bar or sitting around tables. There was a room off to the side which housed two pool tables and a dartboard.

The wrestler came up behind her, sensing her hesitance. He placed a hand on her back and began to lead her deeper into the room. He purposely chose a booth in the back, given her shy and tentative nature. She sank into the seat opposite him with a grateful smile.

"Ginger ale?" he asked as he removed his coat and flat cap.

"Please." Ali nodded as she, also, removed her coat.

Sheamus gave her a smile and patted the table top before getting up and heading for the bar.

Ali followed after him with a sigh and soft smile. She settled back in her seat and shook her head in wonder. She couldn't believe how well things were going between them. She would have thought things would be awkward since that night in his bed but she came to find out it was the exact opposite.

Whatever had happened, it had made her feel more at ease with him. Even, dare she say, trust him.

And Sheamus. . .Somehow it had softened her to him. She discovered he was becoming more attentive: opening doors for her, helping her with bags.

Not to mention more protective. If anyone even looked at her sideways he would give them a glare and also a growl, should he consider the threat big enough.

How she could believe he was a beast with no heart she'd never know. Granted, that seemed to be the image he wanted to portray, and he worked damned hard to keep up that front, but she was beginning to see beyond that. See a man who did have a heart. Who could be considerate. Who was capable of such kindness.

Sheamus paid the bartender and collected the drinks. He started to head back to the booth when he paused, almost bumping into another man.

"Excuse me, fella." he replied absently as he darted around the man and made his way back.

The man glared after him, the Celtic Warrior oblivious. His green eyes followed him, narrowing as he watched the Irishman slip into the booth and hand Ali her drink. He turned with a sneer and elbowed his friend. The other guy, shorter and chubby, followed his gaze before turning to his partner with an arched eyebrow. The larger man nodded and the friend began to smirk.

Sheamus raised his glass to her and grinned, "_Sláinte_!"

"Cheers." Ali giggled as she clinked glasses with him.

She took a sip of her ginger ale, her eyes looking over the space.

"This is really nice." she admitted as she turned her attention back to the wrestler.

Sheamus nodded, 'It's not bad, that's for sure. Kind of reminds me of the old local back home."

He took a sip of his drink, sadness beginning to creep into his eyes. Ali noted it and reached over, placing her hand on his. He seemed surprised by her touch and he quickly looked over to find her smiling sweetly at him.

"You really miss it, don't you." she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze.

Sheamus shrugged, slipping his hand from her grasp as he said nonchalantly, "Ah'm doin' what Ah need to, to make me dreams come true."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't miss your home." Ali gently pressed.

He took another drink of his Guinness and looked away. It was clear that he was trying to keep his emotions at bay. Or, at least, keep them hidden from her.

It made her sad. Even after all this time, he still didn't trust her. She wished she knew what had happened to make him so guarded. She wished. . .

She wished he could trust her.

Sheamus glanced over at the side room, eyes landing on the dartboard. He turned to Ali and began to grin.

"Feel like tryin' yer luck, lass?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

She followed his gaze back to the dartboard and began to smile. She was horrible at darts but it could still be fun.

"Promise to go easy on me?" she asked with feint hesitation.

He searched her face before leaning in and murmuring in a deep voice, "Ah take it as easy or rough as you like, sweetness."

She gaped at him, eyes widening. But surprisingly she wasn't offended. She was more surprised and curious than anything.

Her curiosity confused her, but then again the majority of her feelings seemed to confuse her anymore.

Plus the sound of that low voice, she had to admit, caused a pleasant shiver to race up her spine.

Sheamus saw the blush warm her cheeks as she ducked her head and slid out of the booth. He felt himself grin as he joined her, placing his hand on her back and leading her towards the side room.

"This is going to be a short match." Ali confessed as he handed her the darts, "I kind of suck at this."

"Have some confidence, lass." the Irishman laughed at her.

Ali shrugged good-naturedly, "Just being honest."

He paused, eyes going to the darts he was fiddling with in his hands, "Yer always honest, aren't you?"

"I try to be." the assistant said, voice soft.

He looked up, studying her. He wanted to believe her. Jaysus, how he wanted to believe her. But after being lied to, deceived and betrayed for so long it was hard for him to trust and believe anyone.

Even this beautiful woman before him.

He cleared his throat and pointed one of the darts towards the board, "Come on, now. Let me beat you and get this over wit'."

She laughed, a deep belly laugh that instantly caused him to grin, before he lined up his shot. Once he was sure he had it he sent the dart flying. It flew straight and true, hitting the bullseye effortlessly.

He turned to give her a cheek grin, quite pleased with himself. Ali shook her head and smirked before turning her attention to the board. She bit her lip as she raised the dart and tried to line up her shot.

She released it and snorted as it hit the outer edge of the board.

"Told you." she giggled as she turned back to him.

Sheamus shook his head at her and took his turn. Again, another bullseye.

"Come on," he motioned towards the board, "Try again. You can do it, lass."

"Yeah, right." Ali murmured as she lined up her shot. It again hit the outer edge of the board.

Sheamus' eyebrows arched and he whistled, "You weren' lyin' when you said you weren' good at this."

He took his final shot and smirked. Another bullseye.

"Okay, my turn." Ali took up her position and raised the dart.

"Wait a minute." the Irishman came to stand behind her, leaning down until he was flush at her back.

Ali swallowed, the smile she had before instantly fading away. She glanced at him sideways, her face beginning to redden. She could feel the heat of his body warming her own and it caused her to involuntarily shiver.

If Sheamus noticed her reaction he didn't show it. Instead he took hold of her wrist, his hand warm and firm, and he raised it to line up the shot.

His chin found it's way to her shoulder, his breath warm in her ear, as he murmured in that low voice of his, "Take yer time and line up yer shot, sweetness."

He felt her shiver against his chest and it was all he could do to keep from turning and pressing his lips to the skin behind her ear. The need to do so was practically screaming at him.

He wondered what she would do if he did. Would she pull away, offended. Would she blush and allow him to keep on? Or would she turn in his arms, pulling him to her and kissing him back passionately.

He closed his eyes and slowly straightened, but kept his hold on her wrist.

"Give it another go." he replied, tone gruff.

Ali fought to keep her hand steady as he removed his hand, his fingers trailing over her skin before he finally stepped back. She kept her eyes locked on the board, taking a few deep breaths. When she finally released the dart it landed right in the wall at the right side of the board.

She turned to him and shrugged. He offered her a kind smile and reached out, taking her hand and leading her over to a vacant pool table. As she followed after she couldn't help the sly smile that came to her lips. Now they were talking.

When he turned back around she quickly smoothed the smile away, giving him an innocent look. He grabbed two cues, handing her one. As she chalked it up he set up the balls, removing the triangle.

"Let's hope yer better at this than you are at darts." he snickered as he grabbed his own cue.

"Can I break?" Ali asked, giving him a shy smile.

"Go ahead, lass." he swept an arm towards the table.

The assistant walked to the front of the table and leaned down, lining up her shot. Her eyes narrowed with concentration before she drew back the cue and sent the ball speeding along the felt. It cracked against the balls, sending a solid into the side pocket.

She turned to him, eyebrows raised in feint disbelief, "Wow. That was a lucky shot, huh?"

He regarded her closely, his eyes beginning to narrow.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "Very lucky."

She walked around the side of the table, brushing past him as she said innocently, "Excuse me."

She lined up her next shot, hitting the ball. It, too, hit the pocket effortlessly.

"Why do Ah get the feelin' yer playin' me, lass." Sheamus mused aloud.

"Cause I am." Ali gave him a sweet smile and went to take another shot.

The Irishman threw back his head and laughed. He shook his head in wonder as she sunk another ball.

She went for her forth but missed, the ball just grazing the edge of the pocket before bouncing back.

"Finally." Sheamus sighed as he went to line up his own shot.

He was just about to hit the ball when the man from earlier bumped into his back, causing him to scratch.

Sheamus instantly stood up, cue held tightly in his hand. He spun around and glowered at the other man, who simply smirked.

"Sorry." he shrugged and made his way over to the other table where his friend was waiting.

Ali studied the pair nervously. The man who had bumped Sheamus was only about six feet tall, but he was well built. Broad shoulders and thick arms. He had a bulbous nose and beady green eyes. His friend was shorter and chubby with an acne marked face and toothy grin.

Both were looking at the Irishman with arrogant expressions, almost as though they were daring him to say or do something to them.

"Um, go ahead and try again." Ali turned back to Sheamus, trying to diffuse the situation.

Sheamus continued to regard the other men for a few more seconds before turning back to the table. He again lined up his shot and was about to hit the ball when the chubby man at the other table coughed loudly.

The Celtic Warrior paused, his face beginning to darken. A sneer found it's way to his lips and he hit the ball a little harder than anticipated, the ball launching over the table and hitting the floor.

"Bravo!" the muscular guy called out while his friend applauded, "Well done!"

Sheamus slammed the cue onto the table, the sound echoing over the room and causing Ali to flinch. He started to make his way around the side of the table when she rushed to meet him, hands braced on his chest.

"Please don't." she pleaded, "Sheamus, please, let it go."

"Yeah, Lamo-Sheamo." the muscular guy snickered, "Let it go, _fella_."

"Good one, Mick." his chubby friend snorted with laughter, "Lamo-Sheamo."

Sheamus growled, his hands clenched at his sides, "You got a problem wit' me?"

"Yeah, I do." the one called Mick lost his grin and slowly began to advance, "Yeah, I got a problem with pasty faced, ginger leprechauns walking around _my_ bar, acting like they own the place."

"Yeah, we don't like pasty faced leprechauns." the chubby friend piped up.

"Sheamus, let's just go." Ali was practically pleading.

He turned his constricted eyes to her and she slowly removed her hands from his chest, taking a step back. He against focused on the blowhard, face reddening and body tensing.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Mick threw his hands up at his sides.

"What is your problem?" Ali finally snapped at him, "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"I'll leave him alone." Mick told her with a smirk, "If you bring that sweet ass of yours over here and let a real man show you how to treat a lady."

"Ugh." Ali turned away in disgust, "Get over yourself."

She looked up to find Sheamus trembling in rage. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before he finally snapped and she feared what could happen.

"What I really want to do is get over _you_, princess." Mick's cocky voice called from behind her, "But I'll take you any way. Over me, under me. _In front of me_."

"That's it." Sheamus snarled, "You want to have a go, fella? You got it."

And with that he turned on his heels and stormed towards the entrance. Mick and his friend hurried after, leaving Ali to stand there in surprise.

"No." she breathed as she hurried to the booth and collected their things before rushing out.

When she exited the bar she found the three in the parking lot. Sheamus and Mick were sizing one another up while his chubby friend continued to talk trash.

"You got this, Mick." the other man was saying, "You got this. Kick that Irish bastard's ass!"

"Sheamus, don't do this!" Ali called out as she approached, "Please, just let it go. It's not worth it!"

"Stay back." he muttered, motioning for her stay back, his eyes on the two men.

Ali took a step back, her eyes darting back and forth between them. It wasn't that she didn't believe Sheamus could hold his own, she did. But she didn't like the odds. Granted, the chubby man didn't seem like much but that wasn't to say that they wouldn't fight dirty. And they definitely seemed like the type that would.

"You don't need to do this." she implored when she caught the Celtic Warrior's eye.

He paused for a moment, taking in her silent beseeching. She was afraid, he could see. He hated seeing that look in her eyes.

He turned back to Mick and began to reconsider. The guy was an _eejit_, sure, but was he worth all of this?

Mick seemed to sense his reluctance and he began to smirk. He puffed out his chest and began to crow, "Why don't you go on home, _fella_. We'll take good care of your slut-"

Whatever else he was going to say promptly died in his throat as, growling, the Irishman launched himself at the other man and leveled him with one punch. His fist slammed into Mick's jaw and the other man crumbled to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Ali gasped, hands going to her throat, as she watched the man hit the ground. Sheamus stood over him, breathing heavily and fists clenched, a sneer on his face.

He looked over at the other man, who quickly backed away, hands raised in surrender.

Without a word Sheamus turned and stormed off down the street. Ali stared down at the unconscious man for a second before hurrying after him.

Sheamus turned his head slightly and saw her approach. He stopped and snatched her coat out her hands before putting it around her trembling body.

"Put this on." he growled, helping her into it, "Before you get sick again."

She started to button it up when he pushed her hands away and did it himself, obviously feeling that she was taking too long. Only when she was taken care did he put on his own coat. He began to shrug into it as he made his way up the sidewalk.

Ali fell into step beside him, her little legs hurrying to keep up with his long strides.

"You should have let it go." she murmured as she glanced up at him, "He was a jerk, yes, but he wasn't worth all of that."

"So you don' mind that he called you a slut." Sheamus shook his head and scoffed.

"It's only a word." she told him, "I know I'm not. Why should I care what some stranger says?"

"You can turn the other cheek all you like." he muttered as he stopped and turned back to her with a cold smile, "But don' expect me to be like yer precious Cena and smile and take it."

"You need to pick and choose your battles!" Ali countered, "You don't have to fight the world all of the time!"

"Sometimes all you can do is fight!" he roared back, "Sometimes that's the only choice you got, Ahlina!"

They glared at one another, both breathing heavily.

Sheamus took her in: her eyes, flashing like fire, chest heaving and all of that passion erupting from her, and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. Bury his hands in her thick hair and ravage her mouth.

Instead he forced himself to turn and storm off in the direction of the bus.

Ali watched after him, anger and confusion warring within her. She had seen that dark look enter his eyes and she wondered what he had been thinking at that moment. Would she ever be able to figure him out?

At a loss, she threw her hands up in the air in frustration and trailed after him. The sooner she got to her bunk and slept the rest of this night away the better off she'd be.


	13. 11: Second Chance

The weeks leading up to _Money in the Bank_ were very tense. Sheamus and Ali hardly spoke to one another and when they did it was Sheamus barking orders and Ali making comments under her breath.

When the big night finally arrived the assistant found herself sitting in the Celtic Warrior's locker room, watching on as he laced up his boots.

Apprehension, her constant companion that day, grew by leaps and bounds the closer they got to match time. She looked at the man before her and she couldn't help the concern that flared up within her. She didn't want this. She didn't want him going into the steel cage. Didn't want him to get hurt.

She felt so conflicted. Her best friend vs. the man she was starting to have feelings for. She loved one and was starting to fall for the other. And now she was going to have to be forced to watch them beat the hell out of one another not only for the title but for her, as well.

Sheamus finished lacing up his boots and looked up, noticing that Ali was watching him pensively. He regarded her coolly as he rose to his feet and began to pace the length of the room, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

He drew to a stop, realizing that he was standing before a mirror. The man staring back at him appeared set and determined, ready to take on the world.

He caught Ali's reflection, the young woman frowning deeply.

"Worried about Cena?" he asked, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"No." Ali shook her head, her voice soft, "You."

Sheamus blinked, surprised by her answer. She was worried about him?

He turned to her with a cold grin and accused, "You think Cena is goin' to win."

"I hope that he does." Ali admitted quietly.

Sheamus' eyes began to narrow as he fully turned to face her. He began to make his way towards her, his body beginning to tense the closer he drew to her. Ali looked up at him, taking note of the rage laying just before the surface, but she remained where she was. In fact her chin went up another notch and her back straightened.

"Good to know where yer loyalty lies." the Irishman sneered, "After everythin' that's happened between us, Ah thought maybe you'd. . ."

He raked his hands through his hair, unable to finish. He had actually began to hope that she could care about him. If only a little bit. But it was just a lie. She didn't care. Could never and would never care for him.

"I am grateful for you taking care of me when I was sick." Ali argued and grabbed his arm when he started to turn away, "And I appreciate that you defended my honor against that jerk at the bar."

"Yeah, Ah can see just how _grateful_ you are." the Irishman growled, refusing to believe her words.

"I don't want to be a prisoner anymore!" the assistant yelled, her emotions rising, "I miss my friends! I miss being able to go see them when we're on the road! My God, you won't even let me _talk_ to John if I see him in the halls or the hotel."

"Ah didn' realize you had it so rough." the Irishman muttered as he turned away, scrubbing a hand over his face.

He turned back to her and added quietly, "And yer not me prisoner."

"Oh no?" Ali laughed humorlessly, "Then what am I?"

Sheamus paused, at a loss of what to say. The truth was, he didn't know what she was to him.

Unable to find the words he turned away and grabbed his belt, heading for the door, "Come on."

Sheamus stepped out onto the stage as his theme music played out over the arena. The fans met him with mixed reactions of boos and cheers.

Ali trailed after him, looking up at him in trepidation. She watched as he beat his chest and threw his arms out at his sides, bellowing, before beginning his walk down the ramp and towards the ring.

Her eyes went to John, who stood within the center of the cage. His gaze met hers and he nodded, his features somber. Ali returned the nod with a frown.

Once they reached ringside Sheamus held up a hand, motioning for her to stay on the floor. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, watching on silently and sadly.

The Irishman studied the cage in apprehension. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was a little bit intimidated. He stepped up to it and gripped at the chain links, giving them a slight shake. They were solid all right. There was no way they would give.

He made his way around to the side but instead of climbing the steps he continued on, testing the chains on that side, too.

Ali could see the uneasiness written across his face and she couldn't help but feel nervous for him. She may have wanted John to win, but she didn't want to see either man hurt. Unfortunately with a match like that, she knew that's exactly what could, and very well would, happen.

Sheamus took a step back, staring up at the cage. While doing so he caught sight of John and the two men locked eyes. The former champion appeared as apprehensive as hisself, but he also looked resolved. He knew what had to be done.

It was at that that the Celtic Warrior forced his uneasiness aside and fully got his head into the game.

He took off his cross, holding it out for Ali. She hurried around the side of the cage and took it, looking up at him with brows knit. He didn't return her gaze, though. He knew if he did he would lose his focus and that was something he couldn't do now.

He walked up the steps and slipped through the door, once again looking at the unrelenting metal that now surrounded him. He inhaled and went between the ropes, stepping further into the ring.

It was then that the gravity of the situation finally hit him. He shook the ropes before spinning around, beating his chest and bellowing; psyching himself up for what was to come.

Ali walked back around to her original spot, the Celtic cross now tightly held in her small hand. She looked back and forth between both men and she struggled to control the fear that was bubbling up inside her chest.

Sheamus backed into a corner, again testing the chains. He knew that soon he would be slammed against these very links. He couldn't go into this match and assume otherwise. To do so was not only arrogant but foolhardy. And if there was one thing he wasn't, it was a fool.

Justin Roberts began to the introductions, "Introducing first, the challenger, from West Newberry, Massachusetts. Weighting 240lbs. . . John Cena!"

John turned and faced the crowd, hands held high in the air. He was met with cheers and a scatter of boos. He paid the haters no heed as he climbed the ropes and took off his shirt, throwing it into the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland. Weighting 272lbs, he is the current WWE Champion, the Celtic Warrior. . .Sheamus!"

The Irishman removed the belt and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss against the leather. As he did so he tried to tell himself that the title didn't also represent the woman standing outside the ring. That as he kissed it, he was also symbolically kissing her.

He raised the title high in his hands, proudly showing it off to the mixed reaction of the fans.

He turned, holding it high on his shoulder as he again met the determined gaze of Cena. He regarded the other man solemnly.

He reluctantly turned the belt over to the ref, who showed it to John before presenting it to the fans. As he handed it over to the ref outside a group of fans started to chant, "Let's go Sheamus! Let's go Sheamus!"

To say the Celtic Warrior was surprised was an understatement. He couldn't believe they would cheer him. Why? Why would they do that when he had shown them nothing but disdain?

He forced the thoughts away, getting himself psyched up for what laid before him. He heard the rattling of metal against metal and he turned to see the outside ref link a chain through the mesh and padlock it shut. It was then that he realized his fate was truly sealed. There was no turning back. There was only the fight.

The bell sounded and the two men began to slowly circle one another, sizing each other up. Suddenly they met in the center of the ring, locking up. Both fought and struggled, trying to push the other back. John started to move the big Irishman when Sheamus suddenly sent a devastating kick to his gut.

As John grunted, hunching over, the redheaded man took hold of him and tried to slam him face first into the cage. John raised his hands, halting the impact, and spun away. The two men again sized one another up and Sheamus began to grin. He walked over to the cage and shook it, emphasizing just how close the former champion had come to disaster.

They went to lock up again when Sheamus delivered another kick. He answered it with brutal blows to John's back, driving the other man to his knees. He followed it up with a kick and the former champion was down.

Ali flinched but found she was unable to look away. It was like watching a car crash, she couldn't not look.

Sheamus planted his knee into John's temple before rising, taking the other man up with him. He hammered John, sending him into the corner. He followed it up with a nasty shoulder into his gut, driving him further back into the turnbuckles.

As John came stumbling out the Celtic Warrior buried another fist into his back and he was again down on all fours. Bellowing, Sheamus kicked him across the shoulder, causing John's back to hit the mat.

He caught sight of Ali, who looked up at him pleadingly. Seeing her like that, hurt and frightened, tore through him but he ruthlessly shoved the feelings aside. It had to be this way. He wasn't losing his title. And he such as hell wasn't losing her.

He yanked John to his feet, herding him into the corner. He planted another blow on his temple before trying to whip him across the ring and into the opposite corner.

Cena reversed their positions at the last second and it was Sheamus who slammed into the turnbuckles.

Ali let out a gasp, hugging his cross to her chest as she watching on fearfully. She could hear the impact from all the way over where she was standing.

Sheamus came out of the corner and John gave him a clothesline, knocking the larger man to the mat. The former champion grabbed a hold of the back of redheaded man's head, yanking him up and trying to plant him face first into the unrelenting metal.

The Irishman was able to stop the maneuver at the last second, his hands gripping at the metal links. He slammed his elbow into John's gut, getting the other man to break his hold. He followed it up with another elbow across the back of the former champion's neck and John let out a grunt, hitting the canvas.

Sheamus picked him up and sent him launching, slamming John's head into the metal links. Ali had to turn away, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her teeth grit as she cringed.

She turned back in time to see the Irishman going for the pin. One! Two!

John kicked out at the last second, evading the loss. Sheamus regarded him darkly as he climbed to his feet and towered over the other man. He looked out over the crowd before grunting and stomping on John's hand. John gripped his injured hand to his chest as the Irishman dragged him to his feet and delivered another brutal punch to his temple. The former champion was rocked and he fell back onto his behind.

Sheamus slowly advanced on him and was caught off guard as John suddenly came up and launched himself at the other man, knocking him to the ground.. He was on him in an instantly, driving punch after punch into the redheaded man's face. He got Sheamus to his feet and drove him across the ring and into the other turnbuckle and Ali involuntarily cried out at the action.

John whipped him into the opposite turnbuckle and started to go after when Sheamus managed to catch him with a big elbow. John went down to the mat and Sheamus slumped in the corner, leaning across the middle rope. His teeth were grit, air hissing between them, as he struggled to fight through the pain that racked his body.

He caught Ali's eye and he was surprised by the concern that was coming off the lass. She was staring up at him, clearly worried. Just seeing her that way sparked something inside of him. He rose to his feet, determined, as he launched himself at the other man and caught him with a knee to his head.

Sheamus kicked at the back of John's head, more to humiliate him than hurt him. As the former champion rolled into the ropes the Irishman stood waiting, a smirk tugging at his lips. Once Cena was on his feet Sheamus nailed him with a big fist, driving John back into the cage. And as he turned around the Irishman used that opportunity to grab John by the back of the head and grind his face into the metal links.

Ali blinked away the tears in her eyes, not sure what upset her more: the growls coming from the Celtic Warrior as he continued to punish John, or Cena's cries of agony. She turned away, trying in vain to block out the sounds. She couldn't stand here and watch this much longer. Sheamus finally released him and John instantly crumbled to the mat. The Irishman didn't waste any time as he climbed onto the bottom rope before jumping off and slamming his knee into John's temple.

The pale man smirked down at the other man, feeling triumphant. It was only a matter of time now. His title and Alina would remain his, as it should be.

He made to grab for him when John got a sudden burst of strength. He grabbed a hold of the other man and flipped him over his shoulder. His burst of energy was short lived, though, and both men found themselves withering on the mat.

Sheamus could feel pain shoot though his back and the next thing he knew he was on it as Cena went for the pin. He heard he referee's hand slap the mat twice before realization hit him and he kicked out.

Both men were feeling the effects of the match as they staggered to their feet. Soon they were trading blows back-and-forth. The vicious punches would rock them but they came right back with shots of their own.

Soon Cena had Sheamus reeling, the pale man lurching towards the ropes. The former champion grabbed a hold of him and tried to whip him across the ring. Sheamus managed to counter it, sending John careening towards the ropes. As he came back John found a little momentum and he was able to shoulder tackle the other man to the canvas.

Sheamus came to his feet, though, as John came bouncing off the ropes. He stuck his leg out, tripping him, and the former champion ended up crashing face first into the steel cage.

The Celtic Warrior crawled towards him and went for the pin. One! Two!

Somehow John managed to kick out before three. The Irishman couldn't believe it. He sat there, struggling to get his strength back as well as trying to figure what to do to finally put the former champion down.

He ended up straddling John, gripping him by the back of the head as he began to hammer fist after first into his face. He grunted after each blow, putting all of his strength and energy into each and every shot.

He eventually climbed to his feet, stomping on John's arm for good measure. He scowled down at the other man, watching as he tried to pull himself to his feet. The Irishman eventually helped him, only to maneuver him into a cruel backbreaker.

He yanked the other man onto his back and went for another pin. One! Two!

Somehow John found the strength to kick out at the last second. Ali breathed a sigh of relief and Sheamus could only look down at the former champion in frustration.

He went to his feet and turned, trying to figure out his next move. It was then that he spied the cage behind him. Realizing that maybe there was another way to win this, he began to climb the ropes until he reached the top one. From there he began to scale up the metal links.

He didn't get far as Cena came to his feet and launched himself at the other man, grabbing hold of his thick leg to halt his ascent. Sheamus turned and hammered the former champion with a blow to the face but John was undeterred. He answered with a punch of his own. Soon both men were on the top rope, trading punches.

John managed to herd Sheamus into a corner and he grabbed a hold of him. Ali realized what he was planning to do and she cried out in alarm, holding Sheamus cross tightly to her chest.

John preformed the superplex off the top rope and the young woman turned away, closing her eyes tightly. She found she couldn't look away for long and she turned back, her eyes instantly going to the Irishman. Worry washed over her as she took in the sight of him laid out in the middle of the ring, on his stomach. His hand was weakly behind him and pressed across his lower back, a sign of the pain that must have been radiating from the area.

Cena managed to crawl over to him and with some effort roll him onto his back. He hooked a leg and instantly the ref began to count. One! Two!

Almost on instinct Sheamus managed to kick out. He rolled onto his side and stared out into nothing, his breath coming on in huffs as he tried to get his bearings.

Both men came to their feet and Sheamus turned around, instantly finding himself in an AA. John was about to throw him off of his shoulders when the Irishman drove his elbow into his jaw, getting him to loosen his grasp. The redheaded man got to his feet and delivered a devastating DDT. He rolled John onto his back and went for his own pin.

John found the strength to kick out before the three count and the Irishman sat there in frustration and disbelief. What more could he do to get this man to stay down?!

The fans began to chant John's name as the two men fought to get to their feet. Just as John had risen Sheamus took off, hitting him with a brutal ax handle and knocking him to the ground. He again went for the pin and was again thwarted before the ref could count three.

Sheamus sat up, beating his hands against the mat in aggravation. Eyes constricted and teeth clenched, he quickly spun around to stand up. He regarded the other man darkly as John crawled over to the ropes and worked to get to his feet. He found himself beginning to feel a grudging respect for the other man but he quickly shoved the feeling down. Now was definitely not the time.

He waited until John rose and turned around before hitting him with another ax handle. He promptly hurried over to him for the pin. One! Two! But alas there was another kick out.

Sheamus again beat his fist against the mat as he looked over his shoulder at his opponent. What was it going to take to beat him?!

He rose to his knees, looking around at the cage as the wheels in his mind turned. He had wanted to beat the other man in the center of the ring, proving once and for all to everyone that he was the better man. That his win at _TLC_ hadn't been a fluke or luck,

But now, sitting there, doubts began to rear their ugly head. Maybe it really had been a accident. Maybe he really wasn't the better man after all.

His eyes returned to John, watching as he struggled to get up, and he felt his anger once again begin to rise. He latched onto it, holding onto it tightly. After all, it had been his constant companion, practically his only friend, for years now. Feeling it was good. It felt right. He began to feel like his old self again.

And as John got to his feet he rounded behind him, fists clenching and unclenching, his breathing growing heavier. He would beat this _gobshite _because he was the best. Certainly better than this smiling muppet.

As Cena turned around Sheamus raced across the ring, meaning to hit him with another ax handle. But John ducked out of the way at the last second. As the Irishman came around the former champion began to beat him with blows to the face and body, rocking him.

Sheamus slammed back against the ropes and John grabbed him, meaning to whip him across the ring. But the Celtic Warrior regained his bearings and reversed it and it was Cena now careening towards the ropes. As he came back the redheaded man managed to get behind him, locking on a sleeper hold.

Ali's eyes widened in disbelief. She had never seen him use that move before. She continued to watch on as her best friend struggled to fight, struggled to get much needed air to his lungs.

Teeth grit, the Irishman tightened his grip and soon it wasn't long until John began to slink towards the mat. He could feel Cena's body growing more and more limp and he continued to increase the pressure.

The fans began to chant John's name, trying in vain to rally him. Ali would have chanted along with them it she hadn't been too surprised to speak.

It seemed to do the trick, though, as John began to fight through the fog. Soon he was back to his feet, struggling to fight through the hold.

Sheamus tried to tighten his hold but with John back on his feet he found he had no leverage. Cena managed to get a hold of his wrist, shaking as he tried to pull it away from his throat.

Thinking fast, the Irishman jumped onto the other man's back, knocking them both back to the ground. Sheamus felt the pain once again shoot through his back but he gave it no mind as he relocked the hold. He also wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, gaining more leverage as he squeezed.

Sheamus' eyes caught sight of Ali, taking in the stark concern on her pretty face. Seeing her made him loosen his hold slightly and John used that opportunity to begin rocking back and forth as a means to get out.

It got to where John was on his hands and knees, the large Irishman across his back. Sheamus' eyes widened in shock. How could the fella have any fight left in him?!

Shock turned to disbelief as John managed to rise to his feet. The Celtic Warrior grit his teeth and growled as he continued to try and apply more pressure. It didn't seem to do any good as Cena staggered towards a corner. Arms and legs shaking, the former champion then began to climb up them.

Ali was absolutely floored and bewildered. What in the world was going through John's head at that moment?

Sheamus looked at the man before him in confusion. Knowing he had to do something he promptly jumped down and knocked one of John's legs out from under him. The former champion tumbled off the ropes and crashed to the canvas below.

The WWE Champion leaned heavily against the ropes, trying to get what seemed like his fiftieth wind. He slowly got it and crawled over to John, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the center of the ring for another attempt at a pin. But he was again thwarted.

Sheamus couldn't believe it. He absolutely couldn't believe that Cena continued to fight. How much more punishment did he have to dish out before the man gave up?

He rose to his feet, walking around the former champion as he glared down at him. He yanked off the wrist tape from one of his wrists, throwing it over the cage wall before turning his attention back to the other man. He grabbed onto the ropes, leaning on them and using them for leverage as he pressed the heel of his boot into the other man's windpipe.

He eventually relented, but only to begin his ascent up the ropes and to the chain links of the cage. If he couldn't beat the man in the middle of the ring then he was going to climb out of the cage. Simple as.

John slowly got his bearings and took notice of what was going on above him. He came to his feet, grabbing hold of one of Sheamus' legs and trying in vain to yank him back down. He was able to yank both of the Irishman's legs and Sheamus' grip slipped. His neck slammed against the top rope and he hit the mat with a vicious thud.

"Oh!" Ali cried out in alarm, her own hands going to her throat.

John fell to the mat, exhausted, and both men laid there for several moments. Simultaneously they began to move, struggling to their hands and knees. They got to their feet and Sheamus bellowed, taking off for the other man. John ducked under his clothesline and came back with a big shoulder tackle.

That didn't keep the Irishman down, though, and Sheamus was once again up. John bounced off the ropes and did another one. Sheamus was up again, swinging wildly. John ducked that, as well, and grabbed a hold of him, slamming him onto his back onto the canvas.

Sheamus bowed, hand once again going to his back as he cried out in pain. Ali moved along the outside of the ring, eyes vigilant as they zeroed in on him and her concern grew.

John jumped up, signaling for the Five Knuckle Shuffle and the crowd went nuts.

"You can't see me!" the fans chanted along with the former champion as he waved his hand in front of his face.

He hit the move and Sheamus automatically got up, stars flashing before his eyes. He staggered around and suddenly found himself on John's shoulders. Cena went for the Attitude Adjustment but pale man managed to grab a hold of the cage, halting the maneuver. He then used the opportunity, and John's shoulders, to climb onto the ropes and begin to scale the cage.

He was almost over the top when John came hurrying up after. The former WWE Champion grabbed a hold of him, yanking him back down onto the top rope. From there both men began to trade blows and Cena was able to rock Sheamus with a jab, herding him into a corner.

John slammed Sheamus' head into the metal piping at the top of the cage, earning a scream of terror from Ali, and the Irishman fell backwards onto the canvas.

The assistant rushed forward, hands gripping at the metal links as she found herself crying out to the fallen man, "Sheamus! Sheamus!"

The outside ref came forward, gently removing her hands and forcing her back. Ali looked up at him pleadingly but did as ordered. She held the Celtic cross tightly to her chest, shaking.

John made his way to the corner and turned around, looking out over the fans. It was then that Ali noticed the gash that had opened up on the inside of his eyebrow. She watched on, mouth open, as he waved his hand in front of his face and called out, "You can't see me!"

Fist posed and ready, he jumped off the top rope and towards the fallen man. At that last second, though, Sheamus some how found the strength to roll away and John's hand hit the canvas hard. He clutched his injured fist to his chest, groaning in pain.

Both men wearily tried to sit up as counter chants of "Let's go Cena!" and "Let's go Sheamus!" filled the arena.

The Celtic Warrior got to his feet first and hurried over to the other man, raining down blows and kicks. He grabbed a hold of John's arms, tying them up into the ropes to the surprise of everyone. He began to taunt him and the former champion kicked at him angrily.

"Come on!" Sheamus waved him over before rushing forward to punch him in the face again and again.

He added kicks to the assault before taking a few steps back. He glowered down at him as he beat his chest and threw his arms out at his sides, bellowing. John barely managed to raise his head at him and Sheamus returned to his assault.

Ali let out a shaky breath. Why didn't he just climb out of the cage and end it? Why did he have to keep inflicting punishment?

Adding insult to injury, Sheamus used John's own body as a step ladder as he began to make his ascent onto the ropes and up the chain links. He had managed to get one leg over the top as John somehow got free of his bonds. He scurried up after the Irishman, grabbing him and halting his escape. He began to hit him again and again until he managed to grab the back of the Irishman's neck and deliver a bulldog off the top rope.

Wasting no time, John rolled the larger man over and went for the pin. One! Two! Miraculously the Irishman kicked out!

Sheamus rolled onto his stomach, peering at Cena from out the corner of his eye. He wouldn't go down. He couldn't. Too much was at stake. He was not losing his title. He was not losing the woman who stood outside the ring. It wasn't happening. It _could not _happen.

On shaking legs, the Celtic Warrior rose to his feet. As he stumbled around he found John waiting for him. The former champion got him up for an AA and on instinct, the Irishman began to drive his elbow into John's jaw to get him to loosen his hold. Cena did so and Sheamus picked him up, planting him across his knee for an Irish Curse Backbreaker.

Arms and legs trembling, Sheamus crawled over to the ropes. He managed to raise his head, eyes slightly glassy as they locked onto Ali's face. She stared up at him with equal parts fear and concern. Seeing her like that awoke something deep inside him. Rejuvenated his resolve. On rubbery legs he rose and began to beat his chest. John turned around and that was when the Irishman darted across the ring, nailing the former champion with the Brogue Kick.

The arena erupted into a mixture of cheers and cried of disbelief. Ali shook her head, feeling the latter. It grew as John kicked out when the other man went for the pin. Even she couldn't believe her friend's heart and determination.

Sheamus fell to the mat, hand gripping at his red spikes. He had been _so sure_. . .

He crawled over to the ropes and started to climb. But he had only gotten a foot up when he glanced back over his shoulder to the downed man. He slowly removed the foot and turned to face him fully, perseverance welling up deep inside his chest. His features hardened, his breathing growing heavy. No, he wouldn't win that way. He _had _to beat him in the center of the ring. He _had _to prove to everyone that he was the better man.

Ali read his expression instantly, knowing what he was thinking. She bowed her head and sighed, closing her eyes. They would kill each other, if that's what it took. Or themselves in the process.

She once again returned to the ring, watching on as Sheamus once again beat his chest and threw his arms out, bellowing. He seized John, dragging him to his feet and intent on setting him up for the Celtic Cross. But he didn't get the chance as John got another wind and delivered the AA.

He quickly went for his own pin and the roof was practically blown off the venue as Sheamus kicked out.

Ali backed away, her hands rubbing across her face before falling to her neck as she shook her head. She couldn't believe it. A wave of respect for the Celtic Warrior washed over her.

Both men laid on the mat, practically spent. At that moment Ali heard a rise go up within the crowd. She looked around in confusion before turning around. Fear shot through her, causing her eyes to widen as she watched Wade Barrett lead his fellow Nexus members down the ramp and towards the ring.

Just the sight of them caused her to tremble. She had seen their carnage, watched on in the back while they had laid waste to the crew and other wrestlers, her best friend included, countless times. She should have known it would only be a matter of time before they interfered with the match.

She hurriedly made her way around to the other side of the ring, calling out as she did so, "Sheamus! John! The Nexus are here! Guys, they're here! Look out!"

The pack of jackals, as she saw them, surround the outside ref and formed a semi circle around him, demanding that he give them the key to the lock. The smaller man stared up at them in fear but still argued that he couldn't do it. Ali knew it was a mistake but still she couldn't help but respect him for wanting to keep law and order.

She gasped as the ref gave them a defiant look before pitching the key out into the screaming crowd. Was he trying to get himself killed?!

While Nexus berated the man inside the ring John went for another AA. Sheamus raked the Cena's eyes and tried to grab at him when John pitched him forward. He hit the ref, knocking the official out cold. John knocked the redheaded man to the ground and locked in the STF. Sheamus flailed for a bit but soon had no choice but to tap out.

Ali blinked, stunned. She couldn't believe he had actually done it. John had won. Realization quickly dawned on her though. The ref was still out. Nobody knew!

John sat up and turned around and it was then that he noticed that Nexus were ringside. Ali looked back and forth between the men in the ring and the men outside the ring, unsure of what to do. She took a shaky step back, making sure to keep her distance from them.

One of them suddenly darted around to the front of the cage and soon all of them were hurrying. Ali followed their gaze and noticed that John was at the top, trying to make his way up and over.

Her heart went to her throat as she watched Justin Gabriel scale to the top and meet him. John began to drive his fists into the smaller man's jaw and soon Gabriel was shoved over the side and onto the canvas.

The former champion continued to climb over and more members of Nexus hurried to meet him. They began to grab onto his legs, hold him to the cage, basically do whatever they could to stop him.

While that was going on Sheamus had managed to get to his feet and discover the scene. Thinking fast he turned and went up the other side.

Ali gasped, watching as Heath Slater came around to meet him. The second the other man came up Sheamus planted a brutal blow onto his jaw and the Nexus member fell to the floor below. More members of Nexus took notice and began to hurry around the ring and towards him.

The Irishman jumped down, his eyes landing on Ali. Knowing that he had to get her out of there, he quickly grabbed her and practically tossed her over the barricade before coming over himself. As more of Nexus tried to make a break for him he picked Ali up, threw her over his shoulder and darted towards the back of the arena.

Ali held onto him, afraid she would fall, as she began to cry out, "No! Sheamus, no, let me go! Let me go! I need to go back there!"

He wouldn't hear of it as he continued on, making his way through the corridors and towards his locker room. He kept a firm hold on her legs, grunting as she began to shove at his chest in a bid to get him to let her go.

He didn't release her until they were safely back in his locker room. The second he sat her on her feet Ali made a break for the door.

"I need to go back there!" she cried out, everything in her screaming for her to go back and check on her friend.

"No!" Sheamus grabbed her, turning her around and pulling her away from the door.

"Let me go!" Ali tried in vain to get free, "I need to make sure he's okay!"

"Stop!" the Irishman took hold of her wrists, holding her to his chest as she tried get loose.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Ah won' risk anythin' happenin' to you!" Sheamus bellowed, causing Ali to pause.

The Celtic Warrior glared down at her, face red, chest heaving and teeth grit as he snarled, "Yer stayin' here, Ahlina! Ah mean it! Stay or Ah'll tie to the chair and make you stay!"

She looked up at him in surprise, at a loss of what to say. She found she could only slowly back away and sink into a nearby chair. She watched on as he gave her his back and stormed over to his things, snatching them up before stalking towards the shower.

Once he was gone from view she issued a shaky breath, a trembling hand running through her hair. Her mind was racing. She had never seen him so determined, so absolutely. . . _afraid_ for her safety.

She slumped forward in her seat, chin in her hands. She didn't know what it meant, what she should make of that.

And right now she couldn't bring herself to think about it. It was all too much. The match. The Nexus. All of it. It was just too much to process that and the Irishman's intentions.

She found herself closing her eyes and shaking her head in wonder. What was she going to do?

.

.

.

.

.

They found themselves at a Chinese restaurant a little while later when Ali offhandedly mentioned Kung Pao chicken. As soon as the words had left her mouth Sheamus had instantly told Anthony to find them the next suitable place.

The assistant sat back in her seat and watching, fighting not to smile, as Sheamus tried again and again to use his chopsticks.

He finally reached his breaking point when he dropped his piece of beef for the seventh time. Growling, he took one of the sticks and used it to stab the unsuspecting meat.

Ali did laugh, then. She rose from her seat and came around the table to join him.

"Here." she stated as she removed the stick from the beef and took hold of his hand. She positioned the sticks in his hand and, still holding onto him, brought them down to pluck a piece of meat.

She brought it up, her eyes meeting his, and her smile slowly faded away. He was staring at her intently, the emotion in his eyes unreadable.

He slowly reached out and took the bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"Good." his voice was low and rough and sent a shiver down her spine.

Simultaneously their eyes went to their joined hands. Ali told herself to let go and yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet. She was enjoying the feel of his hand in hers too much.

Sheamus was again struck with how tiny her hand was. Tiny and soft against his own larger one. It felt good. Almost too good. He had a fleeting thought of taking hold of it and yanking her down to sit in his lap before he laid claim to her lips.

Before he could act on the thought, though, she released him and returned to her chair. He noted the slight flush in her cheeks and he couldn't help the small smile that came to him. He had done that to her.

"So, um," he cleared his throat and picked up another piece of beef, "Who taught you how to do that?"

"John." Ali answered with a smile.

Sheamus glowered at that, forcefully plucking another piece of meat and roughly chewing it.

The assistant noticed and sighed, looking down at her chopsticks, "He's my best friend, Sheamus. That's not going to change."

"So you two are close." he surmised.

"We are." Ali nodded, thoughtful.

She began to smile, going on, "Of course, we didn't start out that way."

The assistant looked at him, reiterating, "Don't get me wrong. John was nice enough. But it was clear that he didn't think he needed an assistant. We actually butted heads a little in the beginning."

"So what happened?" Sheamus inquired.

"We got to know one another." Ali giggled, "And, ya know, John realized that he wasn't Superman and couldn't do it all, himself. We've been best friends ever since."

The Irishman leaned back in his seat, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Ah bet you have lots of friends."

"Not really." the young woman shrugged, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I get along with people for the most part. But usually I tend to stay by myself. I do have two or three close friends, though."

She grinned, "One of them from all the way back in the first grade. Betsy. You'd love her, she's a sweetheart."

She grew thoughtful as she finished, "But for me, I think it's more important to have two or three true friends you know you can count on than a whole gaggle of people who are just there."

Sheamus looked down at his chopsticks thoughtfully, not saying anything.

Ali leaned forward, offering him a slight smile, "Come on, I'm sure you have friends like that. Old school friends. Buddies back in Ireland."

He looked up and the assistant saw that his blue depths held a hint of sadness. It was quickly smoothed away and he once again appeared nonchalant.

"No." he stated, lips pursed, "Nobody like that."

He tapped the sticks against the side of his plate, debating. Part of him believed it was none of her business, what happened in his past. But then he looked at her, at her earnest and open expression and he found himself _wanting _to tell her. There was just something about her that made him want to let down his guard. If only a little.

"The truth is," he cleared his throat before continuing on quietly, "Ah didn' get along wit' the lads at school. Things between meself and them always ended up wit' me comin' home wit' a bloody nose and me clothes torn."

He met her graze and offered a cold smile, "Seems they didn' care for chubby, pale gingers."

Ali blinked, stunned. She never would have guessed that Sheamus had been the victim of bullying. In fact, she would have bet money that it had been the exact opposite.

It was all starting to make sense now. The anger, the mistrust, the need to fight. She imagined that was all he had probably known growing up. No wonder it was so ingrained in him now.

It was funny but knowing that, it actually made her feel closer to him. Or at least empathize.

"I understand how you feel." Ali nodded, her own eyes downcast.

He looked up at her and couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips or the cold chuckle that came forth, "Do you now? Yeah, sweetness, Ah just bet."

She quickly looked up at him, her own gaze narrowing. She shook her head, hurt and disappointed that he could be so quick to judge and doubt her.

"You don't believe me." she challenged and he nodded.

When she gaped at him he shrugged, "Yer the one who told me you get along wit' people."

Ali leaned back in her seat, her grip on her chopsticks tightening. Anger flared through her, causing a sneer to form on her lips. He had never seen her so angry before. It actually unsettled him a little.

She leaned forward, eyes flashing like fire as she hissed, "When you went home you were safe from your attackers. I didn't get the same luxury."

She dropped the sticks onto her plate and rose from her seat, intent on storming out. But as she rounded the table he reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Let me go." she snapped, trying to pull free.

"No." Sheamus shook his head, "You started this, now tell me the rest."

They glared at one another, tension thick in the air between them. Sheamus had no intention of letting her go. Not until she explained herself. He was already getting ideas of what she could have meant, none of them good. He needed to hear the rest, if only to give him piece of mind.

Ali instantly regretted her slip. What had happened to her was personal and in the past. It would do no good to bring up those old wounds again. But she knew she had no choice. He wasn't about to let her go until she spoke.

And besides there was something in his eyes. A sincerity, as though he genuinely wanted to know. It actually pulled her in. Made her want to open up.

It was because of that that Ali found herself returning to her seat. Only then did he released her, leaning forward in his chair and patiently waiting for her to continue.

She was silent for several long moments, trying to find the words to begin. At last she spoke, asking, "Do you have any siblings?"

Sheamus blinked, surprised by the question, but he nodded, "Two sisters. Younger than me."

"And do you get along with them?"

The Irishman nodded, "We're pretty close. That's not to say we didn', or don', argue from time-to-time. But all brothers and sisters do that. Why do you ask, lass?"

Ali looked down at her plate and took a deep breath, preparing herself to get into the story, "My sister-she's older, by-the-way-she. . ."

She bit her lip and peeked up at him, "Growing up she was. . .troubled."

"Troubled." Sheamus repeated, eyes narrowing in thought.

Ali nodded, "She was always getting into fights. Sneaking out. Drinking. Smoking. Stuff like that. We. . ."

She flashed a sad smile, "We were night and day. Still are, actually. We're nothing alike."

"Go on." he murmured, wanting her to continue.

"It was rough growing up in my house." Ali admitted, "My parents, they couldn't have been more supportive or loving. But it was like no matter what they did, they just couldn't get through to Vivian. She. . ."

The assistant bowed her head, "They tried everything they could. Therapy. They even admitted her into a hospital but . ."

Ali looked up, a bittersweet smile on her face, "Psychiatry wasn't like it is now. There are things we know now that they didn't have a name for back then."

"What did she do to you, lass?" he had to, _needed_ to, know what she had done to her.

Ali picked up her chopsticks, fiddling with them as she went on, "Vivian was abusive. Mentally, emotionally and physically. She would always hit me and choke me and I. . ."

She laughed weakly, "I never hit her back. I mean, I couldn't. I just. . .I didn't have it in me."

"That's because yer a good person." the Irishman stated, meaning it.

_Maybe too good_, he couldn't help but add silently.

She gave him a grateful smile before taking a breath and going on, "She, um, she even sent me to the hospital when I was four. She was six and she had, well. . .she had got me on the ground and drove her knee into my throat. I had trouble breathing and my dad took me to the emergency room."

"_Feck_." the words was spoken so roughly that it caused her to flinch.

She looked up to find him glaring at her, but she was certain that his rage wasn't directed at her.

"What else did she do to you?" he demanded, his tone tight with unleashed rage.

Ali sighed, slowly finding the words to go on, "She, um, I. . .I had to sleep with my bedroom door locked each night because almost every night, before bed, she would threaten to kill me."

He looked at her in disbelief before leaning back in his seat and scrubbing his hands over his face. He held them there for a few moments, trying to digest what she had told him.

"One time. . ." the assistant closed her eyes as she recalled, "She was watching me-I was eleven or twelve at the time-and she. . .she locked me in the closet for about three hours while she went about her daily routine. I. . .I eventually managed to pick the lock and get myself out. I-It wasn't easy, there was no light in the closet but. . ."

She shrugged, glancing down at her lap.

Sheamus stared at her, shocked over what she had told him. Shocked and angry. How anyone could hurt this beautiful, sweet woman before him, he'd never know. And the idea that someone had-her own _sister_ for the Lord's sake-angered him beyond belief.

He and his sisters didn't always get along but it had never been as bad as all that. How she had managed to survive growing up in the house like that, he'd never know.

"The funny thing is, I think the mental abuse was worse." Ali cleared her throat at the unexpected tears that began to well up in her eyes, "Having to hear everyday how fat and ugly I was-"

"Yer beautiful." the words were a growl, spoken with conviction.

He turned away, his face flushed. He hadn't meant to just blurt it out but he couldn't help himself. He needed for her to know that.

It all made sense now. Why she was so shy. Why she always seemed to hide herself away. When she had told him that she didn't like to show her body. . .it was all because of what her sister had done to her. The mental scars, they still ran deep. He could see that now.

Ali gave him a shy smile, touched by his words, "Thank you."

The smile slowly left her lips as she ducked her head and murmured, "Sometimes when you're told something long enough, though, you begin to believe it."

Sheamus paused. He could definitely believe that. There were times when he could still hear the voices of the other lads, making fun of how he looked. He could admit it still had an affect on his self-esteem to this day. It certainly had shaped how he saw himself, and always found himself lacking.

"How are things between you now?" he needed to know.

Ali gave him a small smile, "Better. Vivian-She's on medication. She's actually a nurse now. Married with two children. She's a great mom. I. . ."

She looked away and shrugged, "We're not close, though. I just. . .I know it sounds terrible, but I just can't. I have a sibling, but I don't consider her my sister. That bond . . .it's just not there."

She turned back to him and clarified, "She wants to build a relationship but for me I just think that now it's too little too late, ya know? I mean, I know it's not her fault. I do. But there's just too much there between us. I just. . .I just can't."

He nodded but couldn't help but hurt for the young woman. He loved his sisters. He didn't know what he would do without them in his life. But for Alina, she didn't get to have that. It caused pain to churn in his gut.

"I'm close with my nephew and niece though." Ali added and he could see the absolutely joy on her face, "I'm, like, an awesome aunt according to them."

He found himself grinning at that, grateful that she at least had that bond. And he could see just how much she treasured it.

They were silent for several moments, each alone with their thoughts.

Ali suddenly leaned forward, slipping her hand onto his. He instantly looked up at her, giving her hand a squeeze. It caused her to smile and he found his own coming to light.

"I want to make a suggestion and I'd like for you to please hear me out." she began, "Can you do that for me?"

He regarded her closely and bobbed his head, "Ah'm listenin'"

"The WWE is starting a program." the assistant stated, "It's called Be A Star. And what it does is, the Superstars and Divas go around to different schools and talk to the kids about bullying. Honestly, I think you'd be perfect for it."

Sheamus scoffed at that, shaking his head, "Ah don' think so, sweetness."

"Why not?" Ali pressed, "Sheamus, with your past who would be a better person to talk to the kids about bullying? I really think they could get something out of it."

Her gaze grew tender as she added softly, "And I think you could, too."

He studied her for a few moments, taking in her words. He had to admit that he was a little intrigued. A chance to get in there and talk to the kids, maybe even stop just one of them from going through what he had, definitely held some interest for him.

"At least consider it?" she asked hopefully.

He pulled away fro her with a sigh, milling it over.

"Ah'll think about it, Ahlina." he held up a hand when she grew excited, "Just think about it, mind. Ah haven' said yes."

"Okay." Ali nodded, pleased with that answer, 'So long as you think about it, I think that's fair."

They were once again silent, returning to their meal. The atmosphere around them was infinitely better; definitely less tense.

After a few moments the young woman dared to look back at him, studying him. Sheamus finally noticed and turned to her, motioning for her to go on.

She bit her lip, hesitant as she asked, "How did you. . .how did you handle the bullying?"

"Ah did the only thing Ah could." he stated evenly, "Ah fought."

His words outside the bar came back to her then: _Sometimes all you can do is fight! Sometimes that's the only choice you got, Ahlina!_

"I owe you an apology." she leaned forward, earnest.

Sheamus regarded her in confusion and surprise, "For what, lass?"

"I understand now why you did what you did at the bar." she glanced down at her plate, "I might not have agreed with it, but I understand it. You did what you thought you had to do."

She looked back up at him, adding, "And I really did appreciate you standing up for me. It meant a lot, Sheamus."

She returned to her meal, poking at her chicken. She felt his hand fall on top of hers and she quickly turned back to find him watching her thoughtfully.

"Ah, um, Ah apologize, too." he replied, a little uncomfortable, "Ah understand yer point in all of it, too. Ah might not agree wit' it, but Ah apologize."

"Apology excepted." Ali smiled.

"Apology excepted." the Irishman agreed with a grin.

They continued to smile at one another for few more moments before getting back to their dinner.


	14. 12: You Have to Trust Someone

Sheamus stood out in the hall during _Raw_ the next night, warming up. While he did that Ali sat on one of the crew's large, metal cases-helped up there by Sheamus no less-and swung her feet, watching him. She was regarding him silently, a small smile tugging at her lips.

The Irishman glanced over to see her quickly duck her head but the tiny smile remained. He turned around fully, brows knit. She had been looking at him and smiling like that for the last ten minutes. What was going on in that curly haired head of hers?

"What's the _craic_, Ahlina?" he questioned at last.

Ali blinked, confused, "Say what now?"

He took a step towards her, explaining, "What's goin' on wit' you? You've been starin' at me for the past ten minutes wit' that little smile on yer face."

"Nothing." the assistant promptly ducked her head, trying to change the subject, "So what do you feel like eating after the show tonight? I could go for a burger or, hey, pizza sounds great."

"Un-uh." Sheamus walked over and slipped a finger under her chin, tilting her face up so that she had to meet his gaze full on, "Quit tryin' to change the subject and tell me what yer thinkin' about."

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood." she was a terrible liar.

He growled, more for show than in actually anger, and leaned down until the pair were practically nose-to-nose. He stared deeply into her eyes, letting her see that he wasn't going to let the matter drop.

"What. Are you. Thinkin'. About?" he asked the words slowly and directly.

Ali began to blush at his frank gaze. Nervousness and giddiness warred inside her and she found herself giggling and her blush growing. Her behavior was so charming and infectious that the Celtic Warrior began to grin, as well. He just couldn't help himself.

"What?" he threw his hands up and practically pleaded, laughing, "What's so funny?"

Ali ducked her head and bit her lip, smiling shyly. Suddenly she felt very hesitant to tell him. What would he do? Say something conceited? Be embarrassed? She could definitely see it going either way. Maybe she shouldn't say anything.

She peeked up at him through her lashes, knowing that she had to say it. The truth was, she wanted to say it.

"I. . ." she closed her eyes and mentally built up her courage, "I was just thinking that. . . you. . .have really pretty eyes."

She dared to look up at him, nervous. He was still, stunned by her announcement.

He couldn't believe it. That definitely wasn't what he expected her to say. Hearing those words caused his face to begin to flush with embarrassment.

Ali took in his reaction and she felt her smile growing. She stared into those eyes, taking them in. A clear, light blue framed with long, red tinted lashes. She couldn't decide if they were more of a pale lapis or blue ashes. Regardless, they truly were beautiful.

The realization of it had hit her that afternoon and had been stuck in her mind all day. She would continually find herself looking over at him and studying them. It was silly, she knew. She felt like a high school girl with a crush and not a soon-to-be twenty-eight-year-old woman. It was embarrassing.

Sheamus' gaze returned to her, studying her. The only thing he could wonder was where had this sudden revelation of hers come from?

Doubts, always laying in wait, began to slip out of the shadows of his mind and hiss to him. Why was she saying this _now_? What did she want? What was her angle? Because she didn't, couldn't, mean it. He was sure of it.

But she looked so sincere. That sweet smile on her lips and that blush. Nobody could be that good of an actress.

_They could if they really wanted somethin'_, his mind snarled, _And she has to want somethin'. Women like that don' pay you compliments every day, fella. Not without wantin' somethin' in return._

Ali's own eyes widened slightly, her smile fading away as he once again leaned down, their faces inches apart. His expression was hard, his features tense.

Even though he appeared angry he also never looked more handsome to her. She couldn't describe the reasons why. Maybe it was his slightly primal nature. That feral side of him that called to her. And it did call to her. She could no longer deny that.

They continued to stare at one another, the air filling with tension. But it wasn't all with the burn of anger. There was another source of heat there, as well. One that sizzled.

"Sheamus, you're up!" one of the crew called, breaking the spell.

They quickly broke apart, looking away from one another. The Irishman rubbed the back of his neck while Ali fidgeted with her long curls.

"Cone on." he muttered before asking with a smirk, "Or do you need help? It's a long way down for a wee lass."

Ali turned to him and scoffed but wasn't really offended, "I'm not _that_ short."

He arched his eyebrows at her and she sighed, relenting, "Okay, maybe I am. And yes, please."

He stepped up to her and reached out, his large warm hands grasping her tiny waist. Ali couldn't help but shiver at his touch; she could feel his warm embrace seeping through her blouse and scorching her skin.

He felt her shiver but didn't comment on it The truth was, he was too entranced with the feel of her body in his hands to notice much else.

She was struck by his strength as he effortlessly lifted her up, holding her in the air far longer than was necessary before slowly bringing her to her feet before him. His hands slid up her torso, holding steady for a few moments before he eventually released her and pulled away.

Smirking down at her, he turned and began to make his way towards the ring. Ali fell into step behind him, her head swimming.

The man had an animal magnetism about him. A raw masculinity that made her feel powerless.

Darn him.

Sheamus appeared on the stage to the accompaniment of cheers and boos. Grinning widely, he began his trek to the ring with Ali trailing behind.

He reached the ring, climbing the steps and slipping between the ropes. Ali was going to remain on the floor, so she was surprised when he held the ropes open for her and motioned for her to enter.

The assistant climbed into the ring and took a step back, watching as the Irishman walked over to the other side and took a mic.

He walked to the center, that grin still on his lips as he raise the microphone, "The champ is still here!"

The fans began to boo and even Ali found herself frowning at that. What had happened in that match last night wasn't fair. Not that Sheamus cared. He was still the champion and clearly that was all that mattered to him.

"And to prove that Ah'm still a fightin' champion, Ah'm goin' to defend my title tonight. Right! Now!" he announced to the cheers of the fans.

The assistant's eyes widened at that announcement. So soon after that grueling match with John? Worry began to well up inside her. She just hoped he was up for it.

"So why don' me worthy opponent make his way down to the ring." Sheamus looked towards the stage.

Suddenly Santino Marella's music came blaring out over the venue. It wasn't long before the Italian wrestler was making his way down to ringside, doing his usual 'power walk' run.

The Celtic Warrior watched him appear and he began to chuckle. Sometimes it was just too easy to fool these muppets.

He turned to see Ali looking up at him in disappointment and the smile instantly vanished from his lips.

"Yeah, cause that's fair." she muttered in frustration.

His eyes began to narrow in annoyance. But the thing was, he wasn't sure who he was more annoyed with. Her, for her reaction. Or him, because he had been the one to make her feel that way.

He cleared his throat and offered a cold smirk, "Don' look so surprised, sweetness."

His smirk faded, somberness coming over him as he added a little angrily, "Ah told you Ah wasn' a nice guy. Don' you understand that by now?"

He saw her eyes widen slightly, hurt and disappointment tinting them and he fought to keep his emotions in check.

He told himself that he didn't care. That it was her own fault for thinking there was something there when there clearly wasn't.

Their talk last night, coupled with her comments just a few minutes ago, were starting to get to him. It had been so much easier when he was angry with her or lusting after her. He could handle those emotions.

But the more he got to know her, the more he _liked _her. And he didn't want to like her. Liking led to feelings and feelings were something he couldn't deal with. Not anymore. Didn't need them. Didn't want them.

Especially not for this woman who could kill him or make him live with just a look.

So he had to do whatever he could to keep her away and protect himself.

Ali shook her head at him and turned, slipping out of the ring. She climbed down to the floor and took a step back, arms crossed under her chest.

She couldn't believe he was doing this. _Santino Marella_ of all people? He was as big of a threat as Zack Ryder, for goodness sake.

Sheamus mood darkened even more as Santino made his way between the ropes. All he wanted to do was end this and leave.

He handed the title over to the ref and backed into his corner, his eyes locked on the other man. Santino noticed how he was glowering at him and his happy nature quickly deflated, worry coming over him.

The ref showed him the belt before presenting it to the fans. Justin Roberts gave the introductions and the bell rang, signaling the start of the match.

Sheamus started to advance on the smaller man when Santino quickly slipped his head between the top and middle rope, calling out for him to wait.

The Irishman was forced back by the ref and he glared at the other man, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Santino came back in and, again, Sheamus came at him. And, again, Santino slipped back out. Sheamus felt his frustration growing and as the ref tried to push him back he shoved the man away and stalked towards the Italian.

Santino dove out onto the apron. Unfortunately for him, Sheamus was right behind him. He pulled him back against the ropes, locking his arms over the top one. Teeth grit and face filled with rage, he began to hammer blow after blow onto the smaller man's chest.

Ali gasped before turning away, closing her eyes tightly. She could hear the fans as they began to count along, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

It was followed by crowd cheering, booing and gasping, coupled with the sound of something hitting flesh.

Ali spun around to see Santino laid out on the canvas, his cheek and jaw slowly reddening. Sheamus glared down at him for a few moments before he covered him. His eyes locked on Ali's and he began to smirk as the ref counted to three.

The bell rang and the Celtic Warrior jumped to his feet, beating his chest and throwing his arms out at his sides, bellowing to the crowd. The assistant looked up at him with a sad shake of her head.

She didn't understand him. She truly didn't. He could be so kind sometimes. So gentle. And when he allowed himself to truly let go he could also be quite funny and charming.

But then something would happen and he'd revert to the barbarian she had first met. The man who had scared her.

It both saddened and frustrated her. Would she ever be able to figure him out? Would she ever be able to break through his walls?

Sheamus climbed out of the ring and motioned for her to follow him. She did so, trailing after as he made his way back up the ramp and through the backstage area.

She slipped into his locker room and sat down, watching as he snatched up his towel and toiletries before disappearing into the showers.

She sighed, putting her chin in her hands. She went back to his reaction to her admission. That was the last thing she expected from him: anger. Conceit, yes. Embarrassment, sure. But anger?

Why did that make him so angry?

She blinked and slowly sat up. Maybe he didn't believe she was being sincere. Could that be it? Did he think she was lying?

But why? She had no reason to lie. Granted, her telling him that was random and completely out of left field but that was just how her mind operated sometimes. She'd get an idea in her head and sometimes it just came out.

Besides, she had wanted to tell him. Ever since she had confided in him about her sister-and she was still surprised she had done that-she had felt closer to him. She had thought he'd felt the same way. He had told her about his childhood and being the victim of bullying, after all. After last night she had assumed, foolishly it seemed, that they had reached some common ground; that they had grown closer.

She shook her head and smirked to herself. Clearly that it been one sided. No matter what, he was keeping his walls up.

She just wished she knew why.

Ali heard noises coming from the other room and she looked up to see Sheamus returning. He was wearing jeans, zipped but unbuttoned, the denim riding low on his hips.

Her eyes locked in on his abs, still glistening a little from his shower, and she silently began to count them. His body was so beautiful, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

He seemed oblivious to her staring, his eyes narrowed in thought or brooding, as he stalked around the room and gathered his things, roughly shoving them in his bag. He grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head and Ali at last turned away to gather her own bag.

As she slipped it onto her shoulder and turned back around she found him lacing up his shoes, almost ready to go.

He finished getting dressed and heaved his bag onto his shoulder, turning to her. His features were guarded, his eyes dark. His entire presence screamed 'Don't talk to me' so she remained silent.

The Irishman didn't say a word as he turned and made his way out of the locker room and through the corridors. Ali had to hurry to keep up with him, the assistant glaring at the back of his head.

It wasn't long until they reached the tour bus, Sheamus climbing aboard and storming back to his bedroom.

Anthony watched after him before turning to Ali with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't ask." the young woman sighed as she also climbed aboard.

"Wouldn't dream of it." the driver grinned as he slipped onto the bus and got it ready to leave.

Ali tossed her bag onto the other bunk before wandering over to her laptop, which was still sitting on the kitchen table. She took her seat with a huff and turned it on, going online.

After an hour of surfing she eventually found herself on , looking at videos from pervious shows.

While she watched Sheamus came out of his bedroom and headed for the fridge, digging through it for something to eat.

As he rooted around he glanced over and spied what she had on the screen. He slowly closed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed, as he watched the camera pan the crowd. He could see a few of the kids in the audience dressed like him: spiky red hair, fake red beards, one of his shirts and even homemade Celtic crosses around their necks.

His feet, almost of their own volition, carried him over to her chair and he leaned forward.

Ali started, surprised to find him behind her. She took in his narrowed gaze, constricted eyes locked on the monitor. She followed it, realizing what he was looking at.

"They really went all out." she tried to break the ice.

"Hmm." he grunted before muttering with a cold smile, "Should've added white paint. Can' mock me properly wit'out it."

Ali blinked and turned to him, 'Sheamus, they're not mocking you."

"Oh no?" he arched an eyebrow at her as he straightened, "Then what would you call it, Ahlina?"

"They want to be like you." she waved her hand towards the screen, going on when he scoffed, "They want to emulate you. You should be flattered, not angry."

At first he didn't believe her but then there he was, coming out onto the ramp, beating his chest and bellowing. The camera again cut to the audience and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the kids doing the same.

"Ah don' know why they'd wanna be like me." he muttered as he gave her his back and returned to the fridge.

She slid out of the seat and approached, leaning against the counter, "Maybe because they see a strong, determined man. A man who doesn't back down from a challenge. A man who fights."

He slowly closed the door and turned to her, brows knit. She stared up at him pensively but didn't back down.

"And while I don't agree with a lot of the things you've done, tonight being one of them," she went on when his eyes darkened, "I can definitely see _why_ they'd want to be like you. You never give up."

Sheamus turned away and chuckled humorlessly, "You make me sound like yer bleedin' Cena."

Ali grabbed his arm to halt his retreat and he turned back to her, face guarded, "I wouldn't presume to do that. But you do have one thing in common: You're both very strong-minded. You keep fighting. I admire that in him and I admire that in you.

"I watched you last night." her tone grew soft as she slowly let her hand slip from his arm, "I watched you and John beat the hell out of one another. But no matter what he did to you, you kept coming back. You wouldn't quit. _That_ is what those kids see in you."

She took a step back and sighed, not sure if her words held any clout with him. She turned and started to go back to her seat.

Sheamus watched after her for a few moments, not sure what to say or even think about what she said. He was truly at a loss.

Finally he took a few steps back and headed towards his bedroom, calling over his shoulder, "_Oíche maith_, Ahlina."  
"Why don't you ever call me 'Ali'?" she asked as he started to walk away, "Everyone else does."

He turned back to her, smirking, "Ah'm not everyone else."

"True." Ali admitted with a smile, "But you know. . .you can call me that if you want. You don't have to call me 'Alina'."

Sheamus leaned against the kitchen counter and regarded her thoughtfully, "Do you know what yer name means?"

"Well, yeah." the assistant shrugged with a small laugh, "It is my name. I mean, it means a lot of things."

Sheamus straightened and murmured, poignant, "In Ireland it means 'beautiful'."

Ali blinked, her face reddening as she glanced down at her hands, "I-I know."

"So there ya go."

She looked up at him, confused, "There I go?"

"Ah answered yer question." he couldn't help but add, "Sweetness."

And with that he turned and walked back to his bedroom.

Ali watched after him, thoughtful. How was it that he could be so cavalier and harsh one moment and then so gentle and. . ._charming_ the next?

She pushed the thoughts aside and returned to her laptop, bringing up the file that housed her story. The writer leaned back in her seat and went over the last few pages she had written.

Things weren't going so well for her hero and heroine. The heroine was trying to break through the hero's walls but he was fighting her tooth and nail. He had so much resentment and bitterness stored inside of him. It made his distrustful and leery.

And no matter what the heroine said or did, the hero kept her at arm's length emotionally.

Now physically. . .A tiny smile came to her lips. He definitely wasn't keeping her at arm's length in that department. In fact, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. And vice versa. There was heat between them, what with smoldering looks and little touches. It wouldn't be long before they finally gave in to their desires.

Ali took a deep breath as she got to the place where she had left off.

_ Hero and heroine had just had a fight, something they seemed to do quite often. He was now glaring down at her-he towered over her imposingly. He raked his hands through his hair, gripping at his locks tightly. His mouth was a slash, which was his usual expression when a smirk wasn't tugging at his lips. _

Suddenly she paused, fingers hovering above the keys.

Oh no.

Oh, she hadn't. . .

Ali blinked, realization hitting her. Why had she not noticed until now? Sheamus. She had patterned her hero after him.

The assistant's hand came to her throat, her eyes widening as her mind began to race.

Why had she. . .? _When _had she. . .?

Had her hero always been based on him? Was he right when he had claimed he was her inspiration? Or had he slipped in when she least expected it?

She began to go back through the story, from the beginning, rereading what she had written. As she did so recognition came to her. He was there. Right from the beginning.

She felt herself laughing weakly. Dear God, he _had _been right. He was her inspiration.

Well there was no way she was going to tell _him _that. There was no telling how he'd react.

Her stomach rumbled, bringing her out of her thoughts. She closed out the program and started to rise from her seat when an error message popped up on the screen. Ali's eye narrowed in confusion as she slowly sat back down and X-ed out of the message.

Out of curiosity she tried to bring her file back up but the message came back.

Ali's eyes widened and she breathed, "No."

She tried to open the file and there came the message again.

"No." the words tumbled out of her mouth as she tried again and again to open the file, "No, no, no. Please, no."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She opened her eyes and restarted the laptop, her heart racing as she waiting for it to reboot.

Once it had she tried to open the file again. And, again, nothing.

"No!" she cried out, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "Please no!"

This couldn't be happening. After so many months of _nothing _she had finally started writing again. And now it might all be lost. No. _No!_

Sheamus heard her cries of panic and he hurried out there, alarmed, "What's wrong?"

She turned to face him and he noticed the tears in her eyes. Something instantly twisted in his guts and he went to her, cupping her face and tilting it up to look into her eyes.

"My story!" Ali told him, voice shaking, "There was an error message a-and I tried to get back into it but it won't let me back into the file."

His eyes began to narrow in annoyance. That was the problem? An error on her laptop? Jaysus, with the way she was carrying on he thought she had hurt herself.

She saw his reaction and she pulled way, angry and distressed, "You don't understand! It may be stupid to you and you might think I'm overreacting but this-"

She pointed back at her laptop, "It's all I've ever wanted to do. My writing i-is a part of me. It's. . ."

She sighed, bowing her head, "Everything that I am, I put into it. It's my life."

He stared down at her; seeing as she wiped at her eyes, listened as she sniffled. She was trying so hard to put on a brave face but he could see just how upset she was.

"All right." he sighed as he reluctantly released her and turned to the laptop, "Let me see what Ah can do."

Ali's head snapped up, "What you can do?"

He turned back to her, silently daring her to say something.

She sighed and motioned towards her laptop, "Please, if you can do anything. . .Just please."

He nodded before taking a seat and turning his attention to the laptop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her sink onto the couch and lean forward, head in her hands. Seeing her that distraught once again called forth that unknown emotion deep inside him.

He forced it down as he once again regarded the computer. He began to go through a series of keystrokes, trying to bring up the file. He read the error message, wheels in his mind turning, before trying another series of strokes.

Ali looked up and watched with baited breath. If he couldn't fix it, if her story was lost, she didn't know what she would do. . .

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only about twenty-five to thirty minutes, he finally leaned back in his seat and turned the laptop around so that she could see it. There it was, her story.

She closed her eyes and issued a shaky sigh, features filled with a myriad of sentiments. Sheamus' stomach clenched at the sight of it. She looked so relieved, so happy, that it made him feel _good_.

As soon as he stood up she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face against his chest.

"Thank you." she breathed, voice thick with emotion, "Thank you so much, Sheamus. Thank you."

He stared down at her, arms frozen at his sides. He expected the 'thank you' but the hug, that was definitely something he hadn't predicted.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her arms around him. She was so warm and her body felt so soft against his own. As tightly as she was holding him he could feel her breasts pressed against his stomach and it caused his groin to stir.

Knowing that was the signal to stop this, he grudgingly untangled her arms from around him and stepped away. She looked up at him in surprise but remained silent.

"It's all right." he said gruffly, eyes cast to the floor, "Just next time you cry out like that, make sure yer actually in trouble."

"Oh. . .Yes. Yes, of course." she nodded and looked at her feet, "Sorry for worrying you."

"S'all right, lass." he gave her one last look before turning and walking back into his bedroom.

She followed after him with her eyes, a slight frown on her lips. Slowly, she turned and took a seat at the table, closing out the file. Just for safe measure she tried to get back into it again. It came back up effortlessly.

Ali turned in her seat, eyes narrowed in bewilderment. How in the world did he do that?

She bit her lip, contemplating. She owed him. A lot. More than he would ever know. She wasn't lying when she told him her writing was her life. It was. It meant so much to her.

She gradually wheeled back around in her chair. Here he had done so many kind things for her. Not just with her laptop tonight but also when she had been sick. She wanted to do something for him. To show him how much she appreciated everything he did for her.

How much he meant to her. Because he did. She was just starting to realize just how much,.

But what could she do? It had to be something special. Something that would mean a lot to him. . .

She rose from the chair and went to the kitchen, digging around the fridge for something to eat. While she did that ideas began to come to her. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus stood on the set for the photo shoot for WWE's magazine that next afternoon. He watched on with narrowed eyes as the photographer and his crew checked the lighting for the twentieth time and it was all he could do not to growl.

He didn't want to be standing there, acting like a puppet to these _eejits_. Look this way. Look that way. Look up. Look down. Smile. Don't smile.

He took off his flat cap, scratching his head. And if he had to go change his clothes one more time. . .

"That one was good." the photographer, Greg or Gray or Gary, whatever the hell his name was, announced in a detached voice as he went through the shots on his camera, "But let's do a costume chance and, maybe, come back with a little more energy."

Sheamus did growl then. The fella wanted energy? He'd give him plenty of energy when he Brogue Kicked him in the face.

The photographer heard the rumble come up from the wrestler's throat and he slowly backed away, eyes wide.

"Um, w-why don-don't we take a ten." he replied with a hopeful smile, "Okay, Sheamus?"

The Irishman glowered at him but remained silent as he stalked across the room and stormed into his dressing room, slamming the door closed behind him.

As he began to jerk the buttons open on his shirt he snarled, "If that muppet tells me one more time to smile Ah'm goin' to break his bleedin' camera over his head!"

He received no answer from his assistant. But considering the type of mood he was in, he wouldn't have heard it or cared anyway.

"Expectin' me to prance around like Ah was Cena or somethin'." he yanked the shirt off of his shoulders, tossing it onto a nearby chair, before reaching for another one, "Smilin' and playing the WWE poster boy for them.

"Ah didn' even want to do this in the first place." he growled as he yanked the shirt on over his head and reached for his vest, "Ah hate gettin' me picture taken as it is."

Ali, who was lounging on the couch and reading a copy of _Writer's Digest_, murmured absently, "Come on, Sheamus, you know you're gorgeous."

She paused, her eyes beginning to widen. Oh crap! Had she actually said that out loud?

She slowly lifted her head and looked up at him. He was staring at her, gaze narrowed slightly.

She started to feel uncomfortable over his expression and began to fidget in her seat, stammering, "Wh-what? You. . .you know . . .you're always going on about your beautiful Irish skin!"

He continued to stare at her, his mind going a mile a minute. He wanted to believe her. Jaysus, he wanted so much to believe her. To think she could find a fella like him _gorgeous_. Not nice looking. Not handsome. Gorgeous.

But he couldn't. Deep down inside he just couldn't believe her. Countless years of insults wouldn't allow him to. It was like she had said the other night: when you're told something enough you start to believe it.

And he still believed the taunts he had received as a lad. Knew them to be true.

Bitterness, deep seeded and living inside him for thirty-some years, came rushing to the forefront. A dark voice in his head whispered all of his insecurities to him, like the hiss of a snake.

_She doesn' mean it_, he told himself angrily, _She's just tryin' to placate you. Get on yer good side. Just like when she lied about yer eyes last night._

Ali watches his face darken and discontent came over her. She slowly closed the magazine and sat it down before rising from the couch. She took a step back and then another when he took a step towards her.

"If you think you can try and flatter me so Ah'll let you go will work," he warned, voice low and dark, "Then think again. Because you can' sweet talk yer way out of this. Yer gonna stay mine until Ah decide to let you go."

Ali gaped up at him. Did she honestly just hear him correctly? Did he honestly think that was why she was complimenting him?

"I wouldn't-" she started to defend herself when he cut her off with a cold laugh, the sound causing her to flinch.

"Sure you wouldn', lass." he nodded with mocking sympathy, not believing her for a moment, "The timin' of your compliments is just a coincidence, right? It has nothing to do with the fact that yer man, Cena, just lost to me. Again."

Hurt and anger flared up inside her, causing her own eyes to constrict. She actually began to shake with the emotions raging through her system.

"Why does everything have to be one step forward and three steps back with you?" she demanded, going on before he had a chance to speak, "Just when things are starting to go well; just when I actually start to think you have a heart and are _human_ you turn around and do something like this. Why? Why do you have to be so suspicious of everything I say or do?"

Now it was she who was advancing on him, "What's it going to take to prove to you that I'm not the bad guy? Haven't I said and done enough by now? Don't you know me by now?"

She turned away for an instant, taking a deep breath before going back to him, "You're going to have to trust someone in this life sometime, Sheamus. I was really hoping it would be me, but clearly you can't allow yourself to do that."

She spun around and began to march off with him staring after her in disbelief.

"Oh, and one more thing." Ali spun back around and added, hands on her hips, "I _never _say anything I don't mean. And if I tell you that I think you're gorgeous then I mean it. Because you are. In fact you're more than that. You're beautiful."

Sheamus regarded her in surprise but didn't get a chance to respond because she went on, "Maybe if you'd realize that and get rid of that chip on your shoulder you'd be better off."

He watched as she stormed off, leaving the room with a slam of the door. He looked away, raking his hands through his hair as he struggled to contain his own rampant emotions.

He wanted to go after her. Grab her and demand to know what she was playing at. She didn't find him attractive. She couldn't! She was doing this as a way to earn her freedom.

Wasn't she?

He looked to the door, face and body growing warm. What he really wanted to do was grab her and pull her back in there, lock the door and having his way with her.

The sensations warred inside of him as he shot across the room and threw the door open. Eyes wide and wild he went out into the studio and looked around, trying to spot her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

He did spot Anthony, though, who was lounging by the refreshment table and enjoying a cup of coffee. As he advanced on him the driver noticed and promptly straightened, giving him his full attention.

"Where is he?" Sheamus demanded as he searched the room, "Where's Ahlina?"

"She, um," Anthony cleared his throat, obviously nervous, "She said she needed to go out and get some air. She told me she was going for a walk and then going back to the bus."

The hell she was. They weren't finished yet.

The Irishman started to leave the studio when Gary/Grey/Greg hurried over to him.

"We're ready whenever you are, Sheamus." the photographer told him with a bright smile.

"Not now." the Celtic Warrior practically growled as he continued on,

"Okay, but if you don't finish up now the shoot will have to be scrapped." the man protested.

"Do Ah look like Ah care, fella?" Sheamus questioned in annoyance.

"Maybe not." the photographer shrugged, nonchalant, "But I heard that Vince McMahon wanted this article finished so that the magazine can come out as soon as possible. If you want me to tell him you've decided to cancel it-"

Sheamus glowered at him, cutting off any further words from him.

_Shite! _McMahon was a vindictive bastard, if ever there was one. If he refused he might strip him of his title. Maybe even send him back to FCW as punishment. He certainly wouldn't put it passed the old man.

His eyes once again went to the door and he considered his options. She was just going for a walk, after all. And then she was going back to the bus. He'd see her soon enough.

Besides, he knew she needed time to calm down. Not to mention that he needed time to process what she had said to him.

Knowing he had no choice, the Irishman turned and followed the photographer back over to the shoot.

One thing was for certain. They weren't finished yet.

.

.

.

Ugh. Sorry, y'all, I know this update sucked. I'm just not feeling this chapter. :(

Hopefully I can do better next time. :/


	15. 13: The Lair of the Warrior

After the photo shoot Sheamus had gotten changed and returned to the bus. As soon as he climbed aboard he had spotted Ali laying in her bunk. He had approached her, meaning to continue where they'd left off, when he stopped short. She was curled on her side, hands clasped and tucked under her cheek and eyes closed. By the deep rise and fall of her chest, coupled with her even breathing, he had realized she was sound asleep.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Not when she had looked so peaceful.

He had, instead, retired to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. It hadn't been long until he fell asleep, hisself.

Now there it was, later in the evening. He was lounging on the couch, TV blaring in the background, but he wasn't concentrating on it. Instead his eyes were locked on the young woman sitting at the kitchen table, typing away on her laptop.

From the moment she had woken up she had made it a point to ignore him. That only fueled his anger. He had tries cornering her as she slipped into the kitchen on her way to the table, but she has ducked under his arm and continued on.

"Ya can' ignore me forever, Ahlina." he started up again, noting how her eyes narrowed slightly even though her fingers didn't stop.

"There's nothing left to say." she muttered, gaze on the monitor, "Not that it matters. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

He turned off the television before crossing his arms over his chest, eyes locked on her face, "Why did you say it? Today at the shoot and last night before me match. Why did you say those things?"

Ali paused, fingers in mid-type. She took a deep breath before saving and closing out the file. At last she turned to him, features poignant.

"Because they were true." she replied quietly, meeting his stare full on, "But you don't believe me."

"And you weren' just sayin' them to sweet talk me into lettin' you go?" he studied her.

Ali shook her head and sighed, "No, Sheamus."

He still didn't look like he believed her.

She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated, "I've been trying for a month now to get you to let me go. I've been honest and straight forward with you. Why would I suddenly try to con you now?"

"Because bein' straight wit' me wasn' workin' for you." he surmised, "Yer the one who said that you wanted to go free. Said that you missed yer friends."

"I wouldn't lie to get what I want." the assistant stated, "I thought you knew that about me by now."

"Then why did you say them?!" Sheamus yelled, growing angry.

"Because they were true!" Ali snapped back, her own fury coming to light, "How many times do I have to say it?!"

She stood up and started to storm over to her bunk when he jumped up as well, catching her arm. She tried to pull free from his grasp but he refused to let her go. Ali continued to struggle, though she knew it did no good.

She eventually tripped over her own feet, falling against his chest. She gripped onto his t-shirt, using it to break her fall as both of his hands came up to catch her around the waist.

She slowly looked up at him, their gazes locked and both breathing heavily. She felt his hands tighten on her waist as her own practically clutched at his shirt. He rumbled deep in his chest and she found herself whimpering in response.

"Hold on!" Anthony suddenly yelled seconds before the bus took a sharp turn to the right.

Unexpectedly, Sheamus and Ali found themselves sliding across the floor. The Irishman tightened his hold around the young woman, keeping her shielded with his body as they both landed on the couch, her on top of him.

They could hear the squeal of tires before the bus eventually came to a stop with a jerk. Silence, eerie in nature, greeted them.

Ali was flopped across Sheamus' chest, thighs straddling his hips. Her face was buried against one peck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her body as a means of physically protecting her.

She eventually lifted her head, body shaking with fear. He looked over at her, his beautiful blue eyes full of concern.

"You all right?" he asked, voice low.

Ali nodded, not sure she could trust herself to speak.

She looked down, taking note of their position. He seemed to notice the moment she did, for his arms tightened even more, drawling her closer to his hard length. His eyes went to her lips, locking in on them and his tongue came out to unconsciously lick his own.

Ali's lips parted, a shaky breath escaping them, and she closed her eyes as she slowly inched her face towards his-

"Everybody okay back there?" Anthony unexpectedly called out.

The assistant's eyes popped open and she launched herself off of the wrestler, landing on her behind on the floor with a grunt. The Irishman rolled onto his side, checking to make sure she was all right.

"We're fine." Sheamus announced when he discovered that she was okay, "What happened up there, fella?"

"Sorry." Anthony told them, "Looks like a car hit a tree. I see a lady with two kids by the driver's side. I think there's someone in there but I can't tell."

"We should see if they're all right." Ali was already rising and going for her coat.

Sheamus stood up, as well, and the three of them made their way out of the bus and started hurrying towards the vehicle.

The woman, appearing to be in her mid-thirties, pretty with light blonde hair and brown eyes, was tightly holding onto a little girl of about three while she and her son, who appeared to be eight or nine, stood by the open driver's side door. They were peering inside, the woman frantically talking to someone.

"Is everything all right up there?" Sheamus asked as they approached.

The woman quickly spun around and they could see the tears running down her frightened face, "My husband had a heart attack!"

"Daddy hurt!" the little girl chimed in.

"Hush, Molly." the woman wiped at her eyes, "I called the paramedics but they haven't gotten here yet."

"How long ago did you call?" Ali questioned, tone gentle.

"A-About five minutes ago." the woman fought hard to keep from bursting into tears again, "They said it wouldn't be too much longer."

"Do you have any aspirin, lass?" Sheamus asked, taking a step forward.

The woman looked up at him in a sort of awe, as though she were finally seeing him. She nodded mutely. He didn't blame her. Due to his massive size he could be a bit intimidating.

"Try and give him a couple." the Irishman told her, "It sounds strange but it should help."

The woman turned around, trying to juggle both her daughter and her purse. Ali stepped forward and raised her arms, offering to help. The woman looked at her closely before finally handing her daughter over.

Sheamus thought the little girl would start to cry or raise a ruckus but she was surprisingly calm. He suspected that had a lot to do with the fact that Ali started cooing and smiling at the little girl the second she got her into her arms.

"Hi, pretty girl." Ali beamed at the toddler, "My goodness, you have such pretty blonde curls! Aren't you a doll!"

The little girl grinned a toothy smile at her, instantly tucking her head into her shoulder.

Sheamus felt something tug at his heart. An emotion he had long thought dead and buried began to slowly creep up inside of his chest.

He shook the thoughts away and turned his attention back to the mother.

"Lass, it's rather cold out here." he stated, "Would it be all right if my friend took the children into the tour bus and let them get warmed up."

The woman looked first to him and then the tour bus, brows knit. She contemplated for a few moments before nodding.

"I-I think that would be best." she glanced nervously at her husband and Sheamus instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Hey, guys," Ali spoke up, "Wanna come check out this monster bus! It has everything! TV. DVD player. You name it."

"Yeah!" Molly cheered, while the little boy looked hesitant.

"Mom?" he regarded his mother tentatively.

"Go ahead, Tommy." the mother nodded, "Go take your sister and get warm."

Ali held out her hand to the boy, offering him a warm smile. The child studied her for a few moments before finally placing his hand in hers. The assistant gave Sheamus a heartrending expression before turning and leading the children inside.

He and Anthony stayed out there, doing what they could to help make the husband, whom they learned was named Ben, as comfortable as could be.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the paramedics got there and starting working on the man. He was soon loaded onto the ambulance and his wife, Cara, turned to give the surprised wrestler a big hug.

"Thank you so much." she told him, "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Ah'm just happy we came along when we did, lass." Sheamus patted her back comfortingly, "Go on wit' yer husband and we'll follow you."

"Thank you." the woman offered him a teary smile before turning and climbing in after.

He and Anthony returned to the tour bus, getting ready to go with them. As the Celtic Warrior stepped inside he found the boy, Tommy, laying on the couch and silently watching cartoons, a frown on his face. Ali was sitting on the floor, Indian style, with Molly in her lap. The little girl was squealing and giggling as Ali sang to her.

"Little Bunny Foo Foo, hoping through the forest," the assistant sang, bobbing her hand past the child's eyes as though it were a rabbit, "Scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head."

Her other hand suddenly came out, slapping down on the first and causing little Molly to laugh hysterically.

The wrestler found himself slowly sinking onto the couch and watching on in awe as she continued on.

"Down came the good fairy and she said, 'Little Bunny Foo Foo, I don't want to see you, scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head.'" she deepened her voice and continued, "Little Bunny Foo Foo, I gave you three chances to behave and you didn't. Now I'm going. . .to. . .get you!"

She suddenly tickled the little girl, causing her to shriek with laughter. It was so infectious that Sheamus found himself chuckling.

Ali looked over Molly's head, meeting his eyes. She grinned sweetly up at him as she began to stroke the little girl's soft curls.

"Is my dad all right?" Tommy suddenly spoke up.

The Celtic Warrior's attention instantly went to the boy, who was staring up at him solemnly.

He cleared his throat and thought a moment before replying, "The medics are doin' everythin' they can to help yer da, lad. We're goin' to meet yer ma at the hospital and she can give you a little more information."

That seemed to satisfy the boy and he nodded before turning his attention back to the screen.

Sheamus caught Ali's look, the young woman silently asking him if he thought everything was going to be all right. He could only shrug in reply. He wished he could give her a better answer, but he really had no way of knowing. The paramedics had said the man's color looked good, so he took that as a good sign.

He slid from the couch, onto the floor, grinning at the little girl in the assistant's lap.

"So did'ya like the song, lass?" he asked her.

Molly looked up at him with wide eyes before leaning into Ali and burying her head in the young woman's neck. Sheamus took in her reaction, his smile slowly fading away and hurt beginning to flare up in his eyes.

Her reaction surprised him but he didn't know why. This was what he was used to, after all.

Ali saw how hurt he was and she felt her heart break for him. She wished he wouldn't take it so much to heart. Some times children just reacted that way. It didn't matter who the person was, it was just how the child was.

Not taking her eyes off of him she leaned in closer to Molly and murmured, "He's kinda big, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Molly nodded, still not daring to look at the Irishman.

"Yeah, he's kinda big for me, too." Ali gave Sheamus a warm smile, "But can I tell you a little secret?"

"What?" the girl mumbled.

"He's actually kind of silly." Ali said in a stage whisper.

Sheamus' eyes narrowed in bewilderment. Silly? Did this woman just call him _silly_?

"Watch." Ali nudged Molly, waiting until the girl turned around before she reached out her hand to Sheamus, "High five."

Sheamus gave her a high five before suddenly howling in pain, clutching his hand to his chest, "Ow! Ow, ya broke me hand, lass!"

Molly began to giggle, that sweet smile returning to her cherub face.

"Again!" she called out happily.

"You want her to break my hand again?" the Celtic Warrior gasped with feint fear and the girl enthusiastically nodded.

He made his hand shake as he slowly reached out to Ali. He caught her grin and gave her a wink before she slapped him five again.

"Ow!" he cried out, again hugging his hand to his chest.

"I do!" Molly slid off of Ali's lap and scooted closer to Sheamus, holding out her little hand.

The wrestler eyed her wearily, earning another round of giggles from the girl, before offering up his hand. She gave him a high five and he howled even louder, even going so far as to throw himself on the ground and flash about.

That earned laughter from both the children and the assistant. He could even hear Anthony chuckling from up front.

"You're silly." Molly announced, patting his stomach where he lay.

"Told ya." Ali quipped.

Sheamus grinned at her and she nodded her head.

They reached the hospital a short time later and climbed out. Ali went to pick up Molly but she insisted on Sheamus holding her. The Irishman was clearly touched by the declaration and wasted no time lifting the child into his arms. She leaned against him easily, her tiny head going to his broad shoulder as they made their way inside.

Tommy reached out and took Ali's hand, the pair falling into step behind them.

As they went through the emergency room they spotted Cara sitting up ahead. She looked pale and stressed, but the moment she saw her children her expression lifted. Both wrestler and assistant let them go and they hurried to her outstretched arms.

"Thank you so much." she told them as they approached, "I just. . .I can't believe that total strangers could be so kind."

"We're just happy to help." Ali told her, "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No." Cara shook her head, "My sister and brother-in-law are on their way down. They should be in a half hour. I don't want to keep you any longer."

"It's no bother, lass." Sheamus assured her, "Truly, if you need anything-"

"You've done more than enough." Cara told him with a watery smile, "Thank you again. So much."

Ali reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper, scribbling, "This is my cell number. Please call and let us know how Ben is doing."

"Sure." Cara accepted the paper before giving her a hug, "Thank you again."

"I hope he'll be all right." the assistant told her.

"Me, too." Sheamus agreed.

Cara gave them another round of thank yous and she and the children bid them goodbye.

They climbed back into the tour bus and Anthony soon pulled out and back onto the road. While they road along the Irishman began to stare at her, reflective. Ali finally noticed and turned to him, curious.

"What?" she asked, trying to read his pensive expression.

"How do you do it?" he asked, his tone low and thoughtful.

"How do I do what?" Ali was confused.

Sheamus waved a hand at her and shook his head in wonder, "How can you be such a good person? Especially after the way you've been treated."

His gaze softened as he added, almost as if he was just realizing it himself, "Yer the kindest person Ah've ever known."

The assistant paused, touched by what he had said. That was probably the nicest thing he had ever told her.

She grew thoughtful as she took in his words before, at last, shrugging and offering a small smile, "I know what happened to me wasn't anyone else's fault. I'm not going to take it out on them."

He nodded, thoughtful over what she had said.

"Ah want you to come to me house on our next set of days off." he suddenly announced.

Ali blinked, caught off guard by that. She began to feel a little uncomfortable over the statement. She had never been to his house before. He had never seen a reason for her to go. She couldn't help but wonder what had changed.

He took in her uncertain expression and hurriedly went on, "There's an event in Tampa the company wants me to be a part of. Ah need you there to help."

"An event?" Ali arched an eyebrow and the Celtic Warrior nodded.

"You can call them if you don' believe me." he offered.

Ali shook her head, "No, no I trust you. If you say there's an event, then there's a event. I just. . ."

She shrugged and looked away, "I just need to make plans. See about booking a hotel room."

"Ahlina," he chuckled at her, shaking his head, "Ah have two guestrooms and a live-in housekeeper. You'll be fine in me home, Ah promise you."

When she still looked hesitant he added, "You can even go visit Cena if you want."

That seemed to do the trick, the assistant moved by his unselfish offer.

"All right." she murmured at last, "All right, I'll go."

Sheamus began to grin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus watched Ali as the plane began to make it's descent. She had been extremely quiet both on the ride to the airport and on the flight to Florida. As of that moment she was staring out the window, her grip on the armrests a little tighter than should probably be normal.

He knew she was nervous about going to stay with him. Hell, he was nervous, hisself. The idea of her being in his home. . .He suddenly worried that maybe his house wasn't good enough for her. What if she hated it?

_What's wrong wit' you? _he chastised himself, _Why do you care what she thinks of yer house? It's yers. You like it. That's all that matters._

The plane eventually landed and they departed, making their way towards the baggage claim. As they collected their things Sheamus felt someone tugging at his pant leg.

He looked down and his brows began to knit. Standing beside him was a little boy of about five or six. He had a mop of brown hair and a big toothy grin.

"Sheamus!" he beamed.

Sheamus arched an eyebrow and looked over at Ali. She was smiling, hand against her heart and completely touched by the scene. No help there.

"Um, yeah." the wrestler cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the boy, "How are ya, fella?"

"You're my favorite!" the boy announced.

Sheamus blinked in surprise. He had never been anyone's favorite before. And certainly not to such a small child.

The little boy held up a pad of paper and a pen, "Can you sign, please?"

"You want me autograph?" the wrestler asked, almost in disbelief, and the little boy nodded enthusiastically.

Ali watched the emotions play out over Sheamus' face. Shock, followed by doubt and, at last, a small smile graced his lips.

He knelt down in front of the child and took the pen and pad, "Sure thing, fella. What's yer name?"

"Johnny." the boy beamed.

Sheamus paused in mid-scrawl, eyebrows arching, "Johnny, huh?"

"Uh-huh." the boy told him.

The Celtic Warrior smirked at that but got back to writing, "So are you a big wrestlin' fan, wee Johnny?"

"Uh-huh." the child told him, "Daddy and I watch it all the time."

"Good for you." the wrestler told him, pleased by that answer.

He handed the pad and pen back to the child and froze when the boy came forward and wrapped his tiny arms around his thick neck for a hug.

"Aww." Ali couldn't help but breathe, her heart rising in her chest.

Sheamus stared at the child for a moment before slowly, hesitantly, reaching out and giving him a gentle pat on the back.

John pulled back and continued to grin at him as he gave him a wave and hurried back to his waiting, smiling parents.

Sheamus watched after him and he rose to his feet, his expression one of astonishment.

"Just when I thought there wasn't anything that could surprise you." Ali chuckled as she collected her bags.

The Irishman blinked, coming out of his stasis. He gathered his bags before also gathering hers. He began to lead the way to the front doors, the assistant falling into step beside him.

"Yeah, well," he cleared his throat, "Clearly the lad has good taste."

"Clearly." Ali added softly.

Sheamus looked down at her sharply. She was staring straight ahead, her own expression thoughtful.

_ Had she really meant that? _he couldn't help but ask himself. Sometimes old habits died hard.

He felt a slight smile come to his lips. She had. She wouldn't say anything she didn't mean, he knew that now.

It made him square his shoulders, his mood brightening even more.

They stepped outside and approached his SUV, Sheamus storing the bags in the back. After he climbed in he started the vehicle and they began to make their way through the city and towards the outskirts, where his hose was located.

The closer they drew the more on edge he became. What would she see when she saw his house? Would she be impressed? Impassive?

His mouth turned down in a frown. She'd been to Cena's place countless times, he was sure. And from what he heard, that man had a home that could rival a palace. How could he hope to compete?

They eventually pulled up to the house and Ali leaned forward in her seat, her eyes widening. This was definitely not what she expected to see. His home was magnificent.

It was painted in golden sand and trimmed in a deep rust red. It was predominantly two stories, with a third story at the right. There were a small set of steps that led up to an arched alcove. The majority of the windows, all but a large picture window to the right, were also arched.

Above the front door was a beautiful balcony that overlooked the front yard and to the left was a two car garage.

Sheamus took in the way her eyes lit up and he felt a smirk tug at his lips. Clearly the lass was impressed.

He pulled up at the front door and cut the engine. The pair climbed out and collected their bags before making their way up the steps and inside.

Ali gasped as she stepped through the threshold. Her steps slowed and she finally came to a stop in the middle of the foyer. She began to gradually turn in a circle, taking it all in.

The floor was marbled and beige in color. In the center of the room was a circular rug in gold, navy and brown. A lavish iron and wood staircase circled the room, leading up to the second landing.

Hanging from the ceiling was an impressive iron chandelier. To the left was a wood and stone table, adorned with a vase of flowers.

She had to stop her inspection when an older woman with snow white hair in a bun made her way through a side doorway and approached the pair.

"Ahlina, this is me housekeeper, Mrs. Kettle." Sheamus made the introductions, "Mrs. Kettle, this is Ahlina."  
"Ali, please." Ali beamed at the older woman as she reached out and shook her hand.

"Hello, Ali." the housekeeper smiled kindly at her, "It certainly is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You, as well." the assistant agreed.

"I'll be happy to take your bags to the guestroom while Mr. O'Shaunessy shows you around the house." Mrs. Kettle offered, reaching for Ali's bags.

"Oh, that's all right." Ali assured her, "I can do it. Please, don't let me keep you if you're busy."

Mrs. Kettle's smile deepened, "Well thank you, dear. How kind."

She turned her attention to Sheamus and replied, "I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kettle." the wrestler nodded to her before she turned and walked away.

He glanced over at Ali, suddenly feeling very nervous. The truth was, he _was _anxious over what she might think of his home. He hated to admit it, but her opinion was important to him.

"Well Ah guess Ah should give you a tour." he replied almost reluctantly and began to make his way across the room.

Ali studied his back, surprised by his sudden unwillingness, but quickly fell into step behind him.

They made their way through the foyer and into the dinning room. As Ali entered she paused, taking it all in. The walls were an off white, as were the two leather couches that sat before a while fireplace. The floor was a dark hardwood. The room was decorated in whites, creams and browns.

A dark wood dinning table stood to the left, a matching sideboard against the wall. The table was tastefully decorated, adorned with two large, iron candlestick holders. Another iron light fixture stood above the table.

"How beautiful." the assistant stated, grinning up at the wrestler.

"Ah suppose." Sheamus said offhandedly, though secretly he was pleased by her reaction, "Come on, Ah'll show you more."

She followed after him as he made his way across the dinning room and through a set of patio doors to the sun porch.

The assistant stepped out and took in the room. Stone floors and a large stone fireplace sat to her right. Before it sat two wicker couches, the color of the stone, the cushions a deep red and cream.

"This is lovely." she informed him.

"There's still more." the Celtic Warrior grinned as he led the way outside.

They stepped through a set of double doors and came out into the backyard.

Ali's eyes landed on the large pool and Jacuzzi that bordered the house. She approached the edge of the pool, her reflection greeting her in the gentle lapping of the water.

Sheamus' own reflection soon joined hers and she found him looking down at her with a smirk.

"Feel like goin' for a swim?" he asked teasingly.

Ali looked from the water to him and shook her head, taking an involuntary step back, "Please don't."

He noticed the fear in her eyes and felt his spirits plummet. What had happened? They were having such a good time.

"Ah wouldn' do that to you, lass." he told her, his tone gentle, "Ah was only havin' a bit of fun."

"I'm sorry." Ali apologized and she made herself return to his side, "I just. . .I have a thing about going underwater."

"Why?" he knew he shouldn't ask, it wasn't any of his business, but he had to know.

"I. . ." Ali again looked down at the water as she murmured quietly, "My sister."

She didn't say anymore, but then she didn't need to. Sheamus issued a litany of curses in his head, all of them directed at that banshee of a sister of hers.

Almost unconsciously, his arm came around her shoulders and he drew her close. Thankfully she didn't pull away from him. Instead she leaned against him, seemingly drawling from his strength.

"Ah won' let anythin' happen to you." he told her as he turned and led her away from the water.

They slowly walked down the cement steps and across the yard, coming to the edge where the boat dock resided. Beyond it was the clear ocean.

"What a view." the assistant sighed, "I think I could get a lot of writing done here."

"If ever you want to, yer welcome to come out and do so." he told her, meaning it, "Ah want you to feel at home here, Ahlina."

The idea that his place could inspire her called forth something unknown deep inside him. It actually made him feel _good_.

"Come on, now." he nudged her to get her walking, "Let me show you the rest of the house."

They finished out their tour, ending with Sheamus taking her bags and leading her up to her room. Ali had been in awe over it. It was so large and even had a balcony and skylight. She had never been more impressed in her life.

They pair eventually made their way into the kitchen and the assistant paused, taking it all in.

Like the rest of the house it, too, was outstanding. The floor was done in that same beige colored marble. The walls cream and the cabinets in dark hard wood. There was an island, also in cream, and topped in dark brown hard wood, stood in the middle.

Off to the side was a round, wooden table with four wrought iron chairs seated around. Beyond it was an archway that lead to a small room where the glasses and dishes were kept.

"So what do you think, dear?" Mrs. Kettle asked as she looked up from the stove and gave Ali a warm smile.

"It's stunning." the assistant breathed and Sheamus began to beam at her compliment.

"That it is." the housekeeper agreed, turning back to her work.

"So tell me about the event." Ali asked as she turned to the wrestler.

"Some kind of _hooley _to celebrate the openin' of a new restaurant here in Tampa." Sheamus shrugged, "Old man McMahon thought it'd be grand publicity for the company."

"Formal?" the assistant asked and he could see that she looked a little worried.

"Yeah." he nodded as he studied her, "Is that a problem, lass?"

"A little." Ali admitted, "I don't exactly have anything to wear."

"There's still time." Sheamus informed her, "If you want to go shoppin' for a new dress, yer welcome to. Ah don' have anythin' Ah need you to do this afternoon."

"Shopping." Ali murmured with a frown, "Great."

"Ah forgot yer not a fan of that." Sheamus snickered at her.

"Well, if you don't mind some company," Mrs. Kettle volunteered, "I'd be happy to go with you and help."

She turned to Sheamus and added, "This meal needs to simmer for a few hours anyway. And I have no other work to be done."

"Then it's settled." the Irishman turned to Ali and grinned, "Mrs. Kettle can go wit' you."

"You don't mind?" Ali asked the housekeeper hesitantly.

"Ob no, dear." she beamed, "I love hunting for a good bargain."

Ali found herself smiling, the older woman's excitement infectious, "Well okay, if you don't mind. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Smashing." Mrs. Kettle turned the stove down and covered the put being coming around the island, "I'll just get my purse and we'll be off."

"See you later." Ali smiled up at the wrestler.

"Try and enjoy yerself." he pointed a finger at her, earning a laugh from the young woman.

"Okay, I'll try." Ali grinned at him before heading off with the housekeeper.

The two women collected their purses and climbed into Sheamus' SUV. It wasn't long until Mrs. Kettle was pulling out of the drive and they were heading back towards the city.

While the housekeeper drove she kept glancing sideways at the younger woman. Ali was looking out the side window, taking in the scenery.

"Is this your first time in Florida?" she asked.

"Oh." Ali blinked, coming out of her thoughts as she turned to the older woman with a smile, "No. No, I've been here many times before. Usually with my friend, John."

"John Cena." Mrs. Kettle's eyes lit up as Ali nodded, "My, he is a handsome one."

"He's cute, I agree." Ali grinned at her, "Just don't tell him that. It'll go to his head."

The two women laughed as the housekeeper continued driving.

She grew thoughtful as she murmured, "Mr. O'Shaunessy is quite a handsome young man, as well."

She looked over to find Ali blushing, a small smile playing on her lips. It caused the housekeeper to grin. Ah ha! So the girl _was_ interested in him. Now to see just _how _interested she was.

"He's very handsome." the assistant agreed before slowly frowning, "If only he'd realize that."

"He does have a bit of an image problem, doesn't he?" Mrs. Kettle sighed, "He hasn't been very forthcoming with his past, but from what I can gather it wasn't a very pleasant one. I believe that has a lot to do with his poor self-esteem."

"Yes." Ali agreed, but didn't say anymore. She didn't believe it was her place to elaborate.

"He has been a wonderful employer to me." Mrs. Kettle went on, "I couldn't ask for a more generous soul."

She offered a small laugh, "Not that he doesn't have a bit of a bite to him."

"He can be. . .gruff." Ali said diplomatically.

"I've seen him on the telly." the housekeeper began to frown, "While he's been very good to me, I can't overlook his more darker nature, as it were."

"He does have a dark side." the assistant murmured quietly.

She turned to the older woman and added, heartfelt, "But he also has a good heart. I know he does. He's been very kind, gentle even, to me. I was sick not too long ago and he left a house show and spent the night taking care of me. And there've been other times. Other times when he's shown himself to be a good man."

Mrs. Kettle smiled at that, "Oh I know he has a good side, dear. I'm not disputing that. I would have left him a long time ago if I didn't believe it."

She turned back to the street, thoughtful, "In fact, I've been the recipient of it, myself. Not that he'd ever want me to know."

"I don't understand." Ali looked at her, perplexed.

Mrs. Kettle explained, "About seven months ago my daughter was having some problems. Abusive marriage. The poor girl felt trapped, what with two little ones at home."

"That's terrible." Ali breathed, "I hope she's doing all right."

"She is." the housekeeper confided with a warm smile, "Thanks to our Mr. O'Shaunessy. "He must have overheard me talking about it on the phone to my sister one day because the next thing I knew my daughter was flying over here from England with my grandchildren. She said all the expenses had been paid by 'a mysterious benefactor'. He had even set her up in a house not too far from Mr. O'Shaunessy's home. That same benefactor also had a few_ words _with that git of an ex-husband."

She turned to Ali and smirked, "Witnesses described him as being very large with fiery red hair and an Irish brogue."

Ali also began to smile. Somehow she wasn't that surprised. It would be just like Sheamus to help someone he cared about. And it was clear that he adored Mrs. Kettle.

"So you see, dear," the housekeeper stated, "I know the depths of the dear boy's kindness. Unfortunately that kindness is few and far between."

"He has so much anger inside of him." Ali leaned back against her seat and sighed, "I've never met anyone so angry and distrustful."

"That he is." Mrs. Kettle concurred, "Again, I believe a lot of that has to do with his past."

She turned to her, offering a grin, "But I'm beginning to see more and more of that good side come out of him. And I believe I have you to thank for that."

Ali felt herself blush as she looked down at her lap, "I didn't. . .I haven't done anything."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Kettle waved her hand at her, "I think you've done a lot of good for our dear Sheamus."

Ali sat there, taking in her words. Had she really? Had she helped him in any way? She really wasn't so sure.

She knew he had kindness inside of him. She doubted that she really had anything to do with it coming out, though. She believed that sort of thing was up to him. Whether he chose to let it come out or not, it had nothing to do with her.

It wasn't long until they reached the dress shop, Mrs. Kettle parking in the lot. The two women climbed out of the car and made their way inside, discussing just what it was Ali was looking for.

They spent nearly thirty minutes looking over gown after dress, but none of them seemed right. They were either the wrong color or the wrong length.

It was while they were there that they ran into Eve and Gail. Ali happily greeted her friends, giving them hugs before introduction them to Mrs. Kettle. The Divas were a little surprised when they discovered that she worked for Sheamus, but they were very polite.

Ali discovered they were going to the same event as she and Sheamus. They had already picked out their dresses but thought it'd be fun to help her find something.

"Good luck." the assistant sighed, feeling frustrated, "I don't think anything here is going to work."

She hated clothes shopping. Hated it with a passion. She always ended up leaving the stores feeling discouraged and depressed.

"Don't give up just yet." Eve grinned as she gave her a one armed hug, "Come on, I haven't begun to fight and I know Gail hasn't either."

"That's right." Gail agreed, adamant, "We're going to find you something that'll knock JoMo's socks off."

"Oh, that's right." Eve said pointedly, "I forgot he was going to be there."

"'JoMo'?" Mrs. Kettle repeated with a smile.

"John Morrison." Ali clarified, "Another wrestler with the company. He's a good friend of ours."

"'Good friend'?" Gail repeated with a smirk, "Come on, Ali, the guy's crazy about you."

"Oh he is not." Ali laughed, waving her statement off, "And besides, I'm not interested in him like that. Morrison is just a friend."

"Wow." Eve breathed, her eyes locking in on something, "Oh, I think I found it."

Gail followed her gaze and began to grin, "It's perfect!"

She hurried over and snatched up the dress, practically thrusting it into the assistant's hands, "You have to try this on. _Right now_."

Laughing, Ali clutched the dress to her chest and turned, hurrying over to the dressing room, "Okay, I'll humor you. But don't feel bad if it doesn't work out. Story of my life and all."

"Quit being so critical." Eve ordered, "And go try that hot little number on."

The three were standing outside the dressing room for almost five minutes when they began to exchange worried glances.

"Is everything all right in there, dear?" Mrs. Kettle inquired.

"Um, Ali, you didn't fall asleep in there, did you?" Gail asked with a nervous laugh.

"I. . ." Ali's uncertain voice called out, "I don't know. I just. . ."

"Come out all ready." Eve tried to coerce her, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Okay." the assistant sounded hesitant though.

A few more moments passed before the door opened and the young woman slipped out. Eve's eyes widened while Gail breathed, "Wow."

"Oh my." Mrs. Kettle looked her up and down in surprise.

"Okay, it's terrible. I get it." the assistant started to turn and make a beeline back for the dressing room when Eve jumped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't." the Diva stated as she turned her around and paraded her over to a full length mirror, "Girl, look at yourself. You look amazing."

"You don't think it's too short?" Ali bit her bottom lip, "I mean, I've never worn anything that didn't fall to my knees before."

"You have killer legs." Gail told her, "Show them off."

Ali approached the mirror tentatively. She let out a sigh before allowing herself to stare at her reflection.

The dress was gorgeous, she had to admit. But she wasn't sure if it was gorgeous on _her_.

It was royal purple, covered in black lace. The bodice was slightly heart shaped, trimmed in black lace. The front was lace up, the torso hugging her curves. The skirt was made up of three ruffles, falling to about her mid-thigh and also trimmed in black lace.

She had never worn anything so short before. Or something that showed that much of her cleavage.

She caught Mrs. Kettle's reflection in the mirror and arched an eyebrow at her, silently asking her opinion.

Mrs. Kettle gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, "My dear, I think you've found the perfect dress."

"Really?" Ali was still unsure, "You don't think it's too-"

"It's perfect." the housekeeper assured her.

"You look beautiful." Eve agreed.

"You're going to take JoMo's breath away." Gail grinned.

Ali inhaled, thoughtful. The truth was, it wasn't Morrison she was looking to impress. No, the only man who's breath she wanted to take away was a certain Celtic Warrior's. She just hoped he liked it.

"Okay." she grinned at the trio, "Okay, you three talked me into it. I'll take it."

They grinned and told her good choice while she went back into the dressing room to change.

She emerged a short time later and paid for the dress as well as a few accessories. After bidding Eve and Gail goodbye, and telling them that she'd see them the next night, she and Mrs. Kettle got back on the road and made their way back to Sheamus' house.

"Ali?" Mrs. Kettle glanced sideways at her as she drove, "If you don't mind my asking, why were you so hesitant to buy that dress? You looked smashing in it, dear."

"Thank you." Ali ducked her head, looking down at her lap, "And it's all right. I, um. . . You know how Sheamus suffers from low self-esteem when it comes to his looks?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's just say that I can relate."

"Enough said." Mrs. Kettle gave her a kind smile, "And I apologize for bringing it up."

"No, no it's all right." Ali assured her, "I'm starting to deal with it."

No more was said about it as the pair made their way back to Sheamus' house.

"So John Morrison. . ." the housekeeper suddenly spoke up, "Is he the young man with the long, dark hair and abs one could grate cheese on?"

Ali started laughing at her frank nature and she nodded, "That would be Morrison."

"Fancies you, does he?" Mrs. Kettle gave her a wink.

The assistant shrugged nonchalantly, "No. Morrison is just a friend."

She looked to the window and added softly, "Besides, I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"Good for you." Mrs. Kettle stated, "It seems to me that nowadays a young woman is in too great a hurry to find someone to share her life and bed with."

She glanced at Ali and smiled, "I've always believed that it's more important to know who you are, first, before trying to find Mr. Right."

Ali smiled at that, "Well, I've had almost twenty-eight years to learn who I am."

"And have you, dear?"

"I thought so." the assistant grew thoughtful.

"But you're not so sure anymore?" Mrs. Kettle gently pressed.

Ali sighed, sinking deeper down in her seat, "Have you ever thought you knew what you wanted. Thought you knew what type of man you were attracted to. And then you met someone who made you start to think and feel things that you'd never imagined. . ."

Her voice trailed off and she shook her head, laughing with embarrassment, "Never mind, it's silly."

"Oh I don't think so." Mrs. Kettle assured her, "And, yes, I did feel that way. Once."

"When?" the assistant questioned.

The housekeeper's expression grew tender, "When I met my dearly departed Andrew."

"Your husband." Ali surmised and the older woman nodded.

"It can happen when you least expect it." Mrs. Kettle explained, "But you mustn't be frightened by those feelings, dear. They're new and scary, yes, but when it all comes down to it, the heart wants what the heart wants."

She turned to her, studying her for a moment, "And what does your heart want, Ali?"

Ali frowned at her and replied quietly, "Someone who I'm not entirely sure is good for me. Someone who just might break my heart."

"Well, sometimes some people are just worth the risk." Mrs. Kettle reached out and patted the other woman's hand.

"And if they're not?" the assistant asked, a little frightened.

"Then you've learned a valuable less and know what to look for next time." the housekeeper said sagely.

Silence, pensive and contemplative, filled the car and stayed with them as they finally reached Sheamus' house.

While Mrs. Kettle went to go make dinner Ali hurried and took her purchases up to her room.

She wandered back down some time later. Curiosity got the better of her and she began to wander through the house. She told herself that she was just getting accustom to where everything was, but the truth was she was looking for Sheamus.

She came to a long hallway and tried the first door. Peering inside she discovered a vacant room. Plain beige walls and carpet greeted her. There was no furniture. It looked as though it were waiting for something. She couldn't help but wonder what Sheamus planned on doing with it.

The assistant closed the door and continued on. As she drew closer to the closed door at the very end of the hall she could hear the sounds of ACDC playing from the other side.

She reached the door and paused, hand poised above the handle. She debated on whether or not she should enter. He probably wanted some time to himself. Maybe she shouldn't have bothered him.

_But what if he needs something?_ she couldn't help but think with a smile, _You are his assistant, after all. It wouldn't be very professional if you didn't see if he needs something._

She closed her eyes and mentally built up her courage before knocking on the door. Almost immediately she heard him call out over the blaring rock music.

Ali opened the door, revealing a home gym complete with a plethora of equipment. Sheamus, dressed in shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt, was laying on his back on a bench, slowly raising and lowering a considerable amount of weight via a barbell. The assistant stood still and watched in awe, taking in the way his chest rose and fell with each push of the bar. How his breathing was even and unwavering. The concentration on his face. He was so determined, so focused.

"Are you goin' to stand there and watch me all afternoon, lass?" the Irishman asked, still fixed on the barbell in his hands.

"Maybe." Ali grinned at him, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ooh, listen to the cheek on this one." Sheamus chuckled, a pleasant sound, "And if you want to stand there and enjoy the view, go right ahead."

Ali giggled, earning a smirk from the Celtic Warrior, as she walked deeper into the room, looking around.

"You have a lot of equipment." she mused, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"You have no idea." he murmured, voice low.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'." the Irishman cleared his throat before placing the bar back on the stand and sitting up.

He reached over and grabbed a towel, mopping at his brow.

"So Ah take it the shoppin' went all right?" he asked as his eyes followed her about the room. She was absently trailing her hand over various weights and gear.

Ali shrugged, turning back to him, "It wasn't bad. I found a dress I liked."

"Ah can' wait to see you in it." the Irishman replied before he could stop himself.

Ali ducked her head, blushing, "Flatterer."

"So what have you been up to?" Sheamus questioned, leaning in and teasing, "Lookin' for an escape route?"

The assistant glanced over at him and grinned, stating with sincerity, "I have been looking around. But only because your house is so beautiful."

Sheamus felt his chest puff out as pride filled him, "Ah'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Ali murmured.

The wrestler winked at her, "Not what you expected?"

"Um, no." the assistant admitted reluctantly, "I'm glad to be wrong, though."

"Thank you." Sheamus murmured before nodding, "Can you pass me my water, sweetness?"

She picked the bottle up from off of a nearby machine. As she unscrewed the cap an idea came to her, causing an impish smile to grace her lips.

Sheamus noticed her expression as she slowly began to descend upon him. Worry began to well inside of him and he looked at her closely.

"Yer not thinkin' of soakin' me, are ya, lass?" he asked her slowly.

Ali paused, her smile growing as she murmured, "You'll just have to trust me."

He continued to watch her carefully as she once again began to approach him. At last she reached him, looking at him with an arched eyebrow and that mischievous smile on her lips. He arched an eyebrow back at her before slowly opening his mouth and tipping his head back.

Ali raised the bottle to his lips, their gazes locking, as she slowly watered him. His blue eyes burned with something unknown, the heated expression causing her to look away. She began to study his lips, taking in how they were wrapped around the bottle.

Such beautiful, full lips. She wondered if they were soft. Which led her wonder if his kisses were soft or firm. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth. Definitely not a soft kisser, she mused. No, he seemed like the type to ravage, to plunder.

Her gaze trailed down to his throat, watching it work as he swallowed. She locked in on that thick, white column of skin and she briefly had a vision of pressing kisses against it. Of licking the tiny line of sweat she saw trailing down the white flesh.

She blinked, quickly coming out of her thoughts and instantly chastising herself. She needed to get a grip.

The Celtic Warrior eventually pulled back, his tongue coming out to lap at the excess moisture on his bottom lip. Ali didn't miss it and she swallowed, feeling a fluttering in her stomach.

"Thank you." he replied softly with a tone that could melt butter.

"You're welcome." Ali answered, her own voice barely above a whisper.

They continued to stare at one another for a long moment before the assistant broke contact first. She turned away, hurriedly recapping the bottle.

"I-I should go and see if Mrs. Kettle needs any help in the kitchen." she replied hastily as she sat the bottle down and hurried from the room.

Sheamus watched after and a slow grin began to cross his face. Shaking his head, he let out a sigh and got up, moving on to his next machine.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my gosh." Ali sighed as she and Sheamus made their way out of the dining room and into the living room, "I don't remember ever eating so much."

Sheamus laughed, patting his belly, "Mrs. Kettle likes to go overboard when Ah come home."

"Well it takes a lot of fuel to keep that body going." Ali grinned at him from over her shoulder.

They made their way into his living room, the assistant taking in his massive entertainment center.

"Feel like watching a movie?" the Irishman inquired and she nodded.

He pointed to his DVD stand and offered, "Go ahead. See what you fancy."

Ali walked over to it, taking a look. There were quite a few good ones. A lot of Will Farrell movies she noticed.

"Not a bad collection." she mused, "How many do you have exactly?"

Sheamus sat on the couch with a groan, stretching out his long legs, "Ah'm not sure. About fifty, Ah guess."

"Not bad." Ali turned to him and smirked, "Not as good as mine, though."  
"Oh yeah?" the Celtic Warrior arched an eyebrow at her, "And how many do you have?"

The young woman pondered a second before shrugged, "Last count was five-hundred-and-twenty. But that was a year ago, so. . ."

She took in the way his eyes widened and she grinned, "What can I say? I like movies."

"Obviously." Sheamus whistled, impressed.

She turned back to his collection and continued to search, "I want something scary."

"Want an excuse to bury yerself in me arms, hmm?"

She slowly straightened and turned to see him grinning cockily at her. Well, he wasn't completely wrong. . .

Not that she would admit that to him.

She stuck her tongue at him and smirked, "Please, I don't get scared by horror movies."

"Sure ya don', lass." Sheamus settled back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not believing her.

"I don't." Ali protested, "In fact, I tend to fall asleep to them."

He threw back his head and laughed, definitely not believing that. He reached over and picked up his remote, channel surfing before finally coming upon a horror movie.

"There ya go. One horror movie." he stated, pointing the remote at her.

Ali looked at the screen and grinned. It was a favorite of hers. She practically skipped over to the couch and took a seat at the other end, tucking her legs under her and leaning back against the cushions.

Sheamus looked over at her, noting that she was too far away for his taste. He wanted her pressed against his side, his arm itching to wrap around her little body.

"Now if you get scared, don' hesitate to come on over." he patted the cushion beside her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ali murmured, eyes on the screen.

They both settled down and soon became engrossed in the movie.

After about forty minutes he glanced over at her. He blinked in surprise before slowly beginning to smile.

She was curled up in the corner, head tucked into her shoulder and sound asleep.

His lips pursed as he studied her. Well, she hadn't been lying. . .

He reached over and turned off the television before carefully getting to his feet. Eyes never leaving her he knelt down beside her, taking in her sleeping form. She looked so relaxed, so serene. She must have really trusted her surroundings if she could go to sleep so soon and easily.

His expression softened, a tender smile tugging at his lips as he reached over and gently picked her up, bringing her closer to his chest. She instantly snuggled against him, head buried in his shoulder. A sleepy noise escaped her but she stayed otherwise asleep.

The Irishman straightened, pulling her a little closer. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of her in his arms. He just wished she were awake so they could both enjoy it a little more.

He made his way through the living room, out into the foyer and towards the stairs. As he walked he noticed Mrs. Kettle coming out of the kitchen. She took in the sight and began to smile, head cocked to the side.

Sheamus felt his cheeks redden at having been 'caught'. He gave her a slight nod and continued on, cautiously heading up the stairs to the second landing.

Mrs. Kettle followed after them with her eyes and sighed, touched by the scene. It warmed her heart to see her employer so thoughtful and selfless. She had always hoped someone or something would come along to break through that hard shell. It was evident that that girl was that someone.

Sheamus continued to make his way down the hall until he reached the guestroom. Looking down to make sure she was still sound asleep he slipped inside and walked over to the bed.

He raised a knee onto it and leaned over, gently laying her in the middle of the bed before taking hold of the covers and pulling them up to her shoulders. Ali sighed in her sleep before rolling onto her side. Instantly her hands clasped and slid under her cheek as she settled back down.

Sheamus couldn't help but snicker at that. So innocent. . .

He felt a frown touch his lips. It almost made him feel guilty. If she ever had any idea about the thoughts he had about her, of the things he wanted to do with her in his bed. . .

He slowly straightened and shook his head, exhaling. He could just imagine how offended she'd be.

He started to turn and leave when he found himself returning to her face. One of her long curls had fallen across her cheek. Almost of it's own volition, his hand came out and tenderly brushed it back. It lingered for a moment, thumb and finger rubbing the strands. Soft as silk, just as he imagined her hair would be. He reluctantly released it but didn't move.

The Irishman continued to study her, taking in her sleeping features. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to touch her again. Needed to. The need was so great it was practically consuming him.

He leaned down before closing his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. As he pulled back he looked down to find her expression unchanged. She was still sleeping deeply and would never see the poignant expression on his face.

"_Oíche maith_, sweetness." he murmured before making himself rise and back away.

He turned and made his way out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

.

.

.

I want to thank everyone for their kind words about the last chapter. It means a great deal.

I think the reason why I was so down on it is because it went through a few rewrites and a couple of things were taken out of it.

Plus, ya know, I'm my own worst critic. :P

Also, for those of you who want to know what Sheamus' house looks like, and what Ali's dress looks like, you can find links to both in my profile.


	16. 14: I Did It For You!

"So how are you?" John asked as he and Ali walked along the pool in his backyard early that next afternoon.

"I'm fine." the assistant assured him as they took a seat at the patio table.

John didn't say anything, just studying her, unconvinced.

"Really." Ali began to laugh, "Sheamus isn't all that bad. Certainly not as bad as I thought he would be."

John snorted at that and removed his ball cap, scratching his head.

"I think you've got Stockholm syndrome." the former WWE Champion snickered.

"Whatever." Ali stuck her tongue out at him, "Besides, he said I could come see you. So obviously he's not as horrible as you think."

The former champion shook his head and sighed. He slowly began to examine her, his eyes narrowing in thought. The assistant started to fidget under his gaze, uneasiness welling up inside of her. Why was he looking at her that way?!

"Oh no." John leaned back in his seat as he put his face in his hands, "Tell me it's not true."

"What?" Ali asked in confusion.

He lowered his hands and accused, "You have feelings for him."

The assistant felt a blush warm her cheeks as she glanced down at her lap. She could deny it but what good would that do? She wasn't one for lies and he, her best friend, would never believe her anyway. It did no good keeping it to herself.

She turned to him, hesitant and ashamed, "I'm a terrible friend, I know. I mean, considering everything that Sheamus has done to you, you must feel so betrayed right now."

John sighed and reached out, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "You're not terrible friend, Shorty. I just want to know why. How?"

"I don't know." Ali admitted, with a small shrug, "Why does anyone fall for anyone?"

The former champion released her hand and leaned back in his seat, "'Fall'? As in fall in love?"

He began to laugh weakly, "Ali, you've never been in love before. Maybe you're just confused. Yeah, that's it. You're definitely confused."

Ali flinched at his statement. She knew he hadn't meant to, but it sounded so condescending and mocking to her ears.

She leaned forward, her gaze unwavering, "John, I didn't say I was in love with Sheamus. But. . ."

She adverted her eyes as she added, "I do have feelings for him."

Even now, it was still hard to admit it. Even to herself.

He was right. She had never been in love before. She had hidden away from the world for so long, by her own choice, that she had never allowed herself to even try and get close to a man. The idea of doing so, of allowing herself to be vulnerable on a completely base level, was just too scary to her. She had always been so frightened of being hurt.

But then Mrs. Kettle's words came back to her: _Sometimes some people are just worth the risk_

She truly believed that Sheamus was one of those people. He was just so. . .larger than life. No man had ever affected her the way he had. She knew now that no man ever could. None of them had ever exuded such a raw masculinity. Such a. . .radiant personality. He was not a man to be ignored. And if one tried, he would make his presence known. How could she not be drawn to him? To that?

She turned back to him, set, "And those feelings very well could lead to love."

"How do you feel about that?" John gazed deeply into her eyes, trying to read her.

Now it was Ali's turn to laugh weakly. She looked out over the backyard and ran a slightly trembling hand over her face, "I-I. . .I don't know. Confused. Excited. . .Scared. Very scared. Terrified."

"Yeah, well 'terrified' and the Human Mayonnaise Jar seem to go hand-in-hand." Cena muttered.

"Don't." the young woman warned, anger and a deep seeded protective streak rising up within her, "Don't call him that."

"Ali-" John started to protest, but she cut him off.

"Look, you can say whatever you want about him when I'm not around. I can't stop you." the assistant replied evenly, "But you _do not_ call him names in my presence. I mean it, John. That's nonnegotiable."

The former champion chuckled coldly, shaking his head, "Wow. He really has gotten to you."

"You don't understand." Ali closed her eyes.

"You know what? You're right, I don't understand." he went on, unrelenting, "Why don't you explain it to me?

"This guy has made it his career to hurt people." John yelled, eyes flashing, "Hell, you saw what he did to Jamie Noble! To Jerry Lawler! He's even beaten up time keepers! How can you defend him after all of that?!"

"I'm not excusing anything he's done in the past!" the young woman snapped, "But that's just it, John. The past. He can't go back and change it. He can't make it all go away. But the man he is now-"

"Oh don't!" Cena groaned, "Don't you dare sit there and tell me he's gentle and kind and he's your friend and any other bull like that."

Ali jumped to her feet and began to storm off, muttering over her shoulder, "I can't say anything. You've made it very clear that you're not willing to at least listen to me. . ."

She started to head for his back door when she felt his hand take hold of her arm. He turned her around and she easily pulled free from his grasp, glaring up at him.

Though he still looked angry, she could also see hurt and confusion there, as well.

"Don't you think I know what I'm getting myself into?" she demanded.

John shook his head, "No, no I don't. I know you like to see the good in everyone but did you ever stop and think that maybe there might not be any good there?"

"No." the assistant objected, "No, I don't believe that. Because I've seen it."

He started to turn away and it was now she who reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm, trying to get him to turn around and look at her. He did so, eventually, but his expression was guarded.

"If he was so heartless and cruel," Ali began, "He would have left me to fend for myself when I was sick. John, he left a house show to take care of me. And he did. He spent the entire night looking after me."

He found he couldn't argue with that. He had seen with his own two eyes how concerned, how downright _scared_,the Celtic Warrior had been when Ali had been struck ill. He didn't believe the guy was capable of caring for another human being, but Sheamus obviously cared for his best friend. If only a little bit.

"And there has been other times." the assistant went on, "Times when, my gosh, when I've seen him practically _melt_ over a little boy wanting his autograph. The absolutely astonishment and. . .and how affected he was when that same little boy gave him a hug."

Some of the steam left her and she began to wind down, "He's got a good heart. I know he does. I've seen it. Heck, I've even been the recipient of it."

She began to frown, "He's had a rough past. I. . .I can't go into it, it's not my place. But let me just say that he hasn't had it easy. I don't think he's ever really had anyone in his corner. Growing up like that, it would make anyone leery. Angry. Distrustful.

"This might not lead anywhere good." Ali said quietly, "I know that. Sheamus. . .he has a lot of baggage. But I want to try. I need to try. He's worth it, John. He's worth so much, I just wish.. .I wish you knew how much."

John suddenly reached out and took hold of her, drawling her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"You got a good heart, kid." he sighed, shaking his head, "And he's damned lucky you want to give it to him. But I'd be lying if I said he deserved it. Or that this was a good idea.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." he added, running his fingers through her long curls, "You're my best friend and I love you. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. But I know I can't stop you."

He pulled back and smiled affectionately down at her, "You're too damned stubborn and I'm not that damned stupid."

Ali found herself smiling at that. He had a point.

The former champion grew serious, "I just want you to know that I'll be here for you when things go south. I've got your back, Shorty. Always."

He once again pulled her close and she laid her head against his chest, frowning.

Why did he have to be _so sure _that it wouldn't, couldn't, work out? Why couldn't he just be optimistic?

And why did she find herself, if only a small part of her, agreeing with him?

.

.

.

.

.

Ali started to bring the tube of lipstick to her lips when she noticed the way her hand was shaking. She quickly pulled it away and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

Why was she so nervous? Granted, events-and people to a lesser extent-always made her a little uneasy, but it wasn't like she hadn't gone to them before. She had gone hundreds of times with John.

But she wouldn't be with John tonight, she realizes as she opened her eyes. She was going with Sheamus.

She began to frown, her brows knitting together. What if he didn't like her dress? What if she tripped going down the stairs? What if she spilled something on herself? Or, worse yet, on him?

She groaned, tossing the tube onto the dressing table.

Mrs. Kettle, who had been standing behind her and adjusting her curls, paused and began to chuckle good-naturedly.

The assistant looked at her reflection, her frown deepening, "I can't do this."

"Sure you can." the housekeeper patted her shoulders, "There's nothing to be afraid of, dear."

"I. . ." Ali sighed, "I just want everything to be perfect."

"There's no such thing as perfect." Mrs. Kettle promised, "Everything, no matter how big or how small, has it's faults.

"And besides," she leaned in close, until they were cheek-to-cheek, "It's the faults that make things worthwhile. Or, at the very least, interesting."

She straightened and returned to fixing the younger woman's hair.

Ali continued to stare at the housekeeper's reflection, contemplative. She did have a point. Perfect equaled normal in her book. And wasn't she, herself, the one who always said she didn't want to be normal because normal was boring?

_Well, you're definitely not normal_, she thought with a wryly smile, _And neither is the man downstairs. And if this evening goes normally it might just be _too _normal and that would be boring and. . .now you're rambling to yourself. Great. Okay, Alina, get over the jitters, put on that lipstick, go downstairs and knock his socks off._

She once again picked up the tube and happily discovered that her hand was no longer shaking. Well, at least not as much as it had before.

She was somehow able to apply the lipstick and when she was finished she set it down in triumph.

Mrs. Kettle dropped her hands and took a step back, announcing, "All done."

Ali turned around in her chair and stood up, reaching out to take her hand, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Kettle. I never would have been able to do this without you."

"Nonsense, dear." the housekeeper gave her hand a pat, "You would have managed just fine. The only thing I did was offer moral support."

"And that means more than you'll ever know." Ali told her, heartfelt.

Moisture began to collect in the older woman's eyes and she quickly turned away, trying to conceal that she was wiping at the tears.

Ali smiled at her back before turning and collecting her bracelet, slipping it onto her wrist. She paused, realization hitting her at that moment. How could she have forgotten?

"Mrs. Kettle," she turned back to find that the older woman had collected herself, "I'm glad I have you here. There was something I wanted to ask you. Well, something I was hoping you could help me with, actually."

"What is that, dear?" the housekeeper asked as she slipped her handkerchief into the sleeve of her blouse.

"I want to do something special for Sheamus." the assistant announced, smiling brightly, "As a way to say 'thank you' for when he took care of me when I was sick and because he saved my story when my laptop imploded. And. . ."

She ducked her head, a blush beginning to tint her cheeks, "And to show him how much I appreciate him."

"Why I think that's a lovely idea!" Mrs. Kettle clapped her hands together, "Whatever did you have in mind?"

"Well," Ali looked up at her and began to grin, "I did have one idea. But I'm not sure if I can pull it off. Plus, I'm not sure how he'd take it."

Mrs. Kettle leaned forward, eyes bright, "Tell me, dear. I'd love to hear what you have in mind."

The assistant's grin grew, "Okay, well here's what I was thinking. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus paced the length of the foyer, his movements like that of a caged panther. Nervously his hand ran over his head, knocking off his flat cap and scrubbing over his red hair.

What was taking her so long? She usually only took twenty minutes, at the most, to get ready. It was damn near going on forty.

He drew to a stop and closed his eyes, sighing. That wasn't what was bothering him. The truth was, he just wanted to see her. He just wanted their night together to begin.

The Irishman found a smirk gracing his lips. Jaysus, he was starting to feel like a teenager going on his first date. Not a supposed man of the world. And a warrior at that.

He slipped his cap back on as he heard sounds coming from the stairs. He turned around and everything went still inside of him. His eyes locked in on Ali, taking her in as she carefully made her way down the circular staircase.

His gaze couldn't help but rake over every inch of her. Life could be so cruel sometimes. He had thought she was beautiful before. But this creature standing before him now was a vision. One borne and bread right out of his most intimate dreams of her.

Her hair, that lush hair that he had always itched to bury his hands in, was down; the chestnut curls practically glowing in the light of the chandelier as they fell around her shoulders and down her back.

Her only jewelry were dangling earrings of black stones and a matching bracelet on her wrist.

Her makeup, usually natural, was more dramatic tonight. Complete with smoky shadow that made her unique blue-green eyes practically pop and her long lashes appear somehow even longer.

And that dress. . .

It was all he could do to keep from groaning at the sight of it.

Made of purple satin and black lace, it hugged her figure in all the right places. It had a heart shaped bodice, her ample cleavage prominent but not in an overtly, sleazy way. The only other time he had seen that much of her breasts was when he had stripped her down to her bra and panties and washed her when she was sick.

That image called forth others from that night and he ruthlessly shoved them away before his body could give in and respond. The lass didn't need to be greeted with a raging hard-on when she reached him.

His eyes traveled down to her leg. The skirt, made up of three ruffles, fell to mid-thigh and afforded him a wonderful view of them. Though he had seen them before, again on that night, it was like he was seeing them for the first time. Toned and shapely and he couldn't help but wonder if he could talk her into wearing shorts or short skirts instead of her ever present jeans from now on.

"_Feck _me." Sheamus muttered as he watched her descend the stairs, "_Ta tu go halainn_."

Ali reached the ground floor and approached him, giggling, "Did you just curse me out in Gaelic? Because that's rude, Irishman."

The Celtic Warrior chuckled, the sound causing her stomach to flutter, and he shook his head, "Ah just said that yer beautiful, Ahlina."

"Oh." the assistant ducked her head as a blush began to warm her cheek.

She forced herself to look back up at him and murmur, "Well you look very handsome, yourself."

And he did. More than handsome. 'Exquisite' was the word she best thought described him.

His hair was laying on his forehead, a black flat cap covering most of it. She really wanted to remove it and just stare at his hair. He didn't usually have it like that, so whenever he did she always found herself caught by the sight of it. Her fingers were just itching to run through the flat red tresses.

His suit was black, his shirt gray. His tie, again worn around his neck instead of under his collar, was silk and swirled with gray and black. Black, leather dress shoes completed the look.

Sheamus waved the comment off with his hand, "Ah scrub up okay."

Mrs. Kettle stood on the bottom step, the housekeeper staring at the pair with a tender expression.

"Well now," she advised, "Don't you think you two should be off? You don't want to be late, after all."

"Of course." Ali turned to the older woman and replied, heartfelt, "_Thank you_, Mrs. Kettle."

"Think nothing of it, dear." the housekeeper told her as she handed her her black lace shawl.

The assistant was about to put it on when suddenly it was taken from her hands. She looked over her shoulder in surprise, finding Sheamus behind her and staring down at her affectionately.

Without a word he slipped the lace over her shoulders but left his hands there for a few moments, as though he needed to touch her.

She felt the warm of his palms through the lace and she shivered, the action not going unnoticed by the Irishman.

He slowly pulled way, wondering what that had been about. Had she enjoyed his touch? Or was she afraid of it?

He hoped it was the first but he couldn't help but believe it was the latter.

"Sweetness?" he came to her side and offered her his arm.

Smiling, the assistant took it and he turned them towards the front doors.

"Don' wait up." he told his housekeeper, who began to smile slowly.

"Oh, no, sir." Mrs. Kettle murmured, "I wouldn't dream of it."

They slipped outside and walked over to Sheamus' car, the Celtic Warrior opening the door for her. Ali gave him a warm smile of thanks before slipping inside the dark interior.

He closed the door securely before jogging around to the driver's side and sliding in behind the wheel. As he started the car Metallica came blaring out from the CD player. Ali quickly flinched, her hands going to her ears.

The Irishman quickly fumbled with the stereo until it shut off. He sent a sheepish look over to the assistant, feeling like an _eejit_.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"What?" Ali cupped an ear and giggled, earning a smirk from the wrestler.

"Funny, Ahlina." he muttered as he started to pull out of the driveway.

"What?" she repeated.

"Don' Stone Cold me, woman." he warned as he made his way down the street, "Or Ah'll turn this car around and take you home."

"What?"

He growled playfully at her, earning another giggle. It only seemed to make his mood grow lighter and he found himself laughing with her.

"Okay, I'll behave." Ali assured him.

"That's yer problem." Sheamus murmured absently as he turned down a side street, "You behave too much."

Ali looked over at him, frowning. What did he mean by that?

"I do?" she asked, her tone growing quiet.

He noticed the change in her voice and he quickly glanced over at her. As he took in the small frown on her lips and the pensive expression in her eyes he wanted to kick his own arse. At the very least he cursed himself.

"I am a little. . .uptight." she stated, glancing out the window, "I know I need to loosen up more."

"Yer fine." he told her, meaning it. Granted, it took a while for the lass to feel comfortable enough to lighten up, but when she did she was silly and funny and, damn hisself for thinking it, _adorable_.

"I guess. . ." Ali glanced down at her lap, admitting softly, "I guess I act that way because of how things were growing up."

She turned to him and explained, "Because my sister was such a handful I always thought I should be doubly good. You know, to counter balance her.

"Besides, I saw the things she did and I knew I didn't want to be like that. It was like I learned from her mistakes but she never did."

"Ah like that yer such a good girl." the Celtic Warrior told her, earning a hesitant look from the young woman, "Ah do. Bein' in this business, well let's just say that it's not often a fella gets to be around a real lady. And that's what you are, Ahlina. A lady."

Ali began to slowly smile, taking in his words. She didn't know how he did it, but somehow he could find a way to make her feel so good about herself.

"Have ya never done anythin' bad in yer whole life?" he questioned.

Suddenly Ali began to giggle, her eyes clouding over in memory. The Irishman grinned and reached over, bumping her arm with his hand.

"Come on, sweetness, out wit' it." he prodded her, "What did you do?"

"One time, when I was sixteen," she shook her head and laughed, "My parents and sister went to visit my grandparents. I didn't feel like going so I stayed home.

"I was looking out the window and, I don't know, something struck me. I felt like being _bad_." she snickered.

He looked over at her and licked his lips. The idea of her being bad turned him on more than he wanted to admit. If she ever wanted to do it again he would gladly offer his services. He'd love to do bad things with her.

He cleared his throat, forcing the thoughts away. Now definitely wasn't the time.

"So what did you do, you bad girl?" he teased.

Ali giggled, "Our car was parked in the driveway so I decided to take it for a little spin. I grabbed my license and took it around the block a couple of times."

She snorted, her cheeks reddening, "Until I started feeling guilty and hurried home."

He threw back his head and laughed. He should have known that even bad, the lass was just too good.

"You hooligan!" he said with mocking astonishment, "How did you not get thrown into reform school, lass?"

"Oh stop." Ali laughed, playfully whacking his arm.

"And yer abusive!" Sheamus howled, "You better watch yerself, you bully. Ah'll call yer ma and da and have them ground ya!"

"Oh no!" the assistant breathed, "Anything but that!"

They reached the restaurant a short time later. As they parked a valet came around to the driver's side and took the keys. Sheamus offered him a pat on the arm as thanks and turned to see another valet opening the door for Ali. As she slipped out of the car and stared out over the restaurant the young man looked her up and down in obvious hunger.

At the sight of him the Irishman found himself growling and he stalked around to her side.

Sending a glare down at the man, who instantly backed away, he possessively took hold of Ali's hand and began to lead her inside.

She looked up at him in surprise. Why was he suddenly so angry?

Photographers were stationed outside the restaurant to get shots. They called to the wrestler but he ignored them as he led the way in.

"Sheamus?" Ali drew to a stop once they entered, trying to yank free from his grasp, "Sheamus, what's wrong?"

"Ah didn' like how that _gobshite _was starin' at you." he wheeled around and muttered, eyes blazing.

"He was?" the assistant's eyes widened in surprise.

Sheamus paused. She hadn't noticed. Hadn't even been paying attention to the muppet.

The realization both warmed him and made his worried. He was grateful that she hadn't been interested enough in the fella to pay much attention to him. But it worried him that sometimes she could be so oblivious. The lass was bound to get herself hurt if she continued on that way.

"Never mind." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah, um, Ah shouldn' of lost me temper like that. Ah. . .Ah apologize."

"Wow." Ali blinked, smiling, "Did the Celtic Warrior actually say 'sorry'? My, it is a special night."

"Watch it." he warned, but did so with a smirk.

He offered his arm and nodded, "So let's go check out this place, huh?"

"Lead the way." Ali easily slipped her arm around his, smiling sweetly up at him.

They made their way deeper into the restaurant, checking it out. To say it was impressive was an understatement.

The room was circular in shape, large, thin windows that ran ceiling-to-floor surrounded the space. Beyond it, they could make out the waterfront, the water glistening with the thousands of lights from the city. The walls were golden and the floor under their feet completed the look with wine colored carpet.

Large, spherical tables adorned with burgundy and gold, silk tablecloths and red and yellow rose centerpieces sat round a circular, wooden dance floor. A bar was positioned off to one side of the room, various patrons milling out talking, laughing and drinking.

Ali looked up at the crystal chandeliers in awe. They were massive and so shiny that they could have been made out of diamonds.

"How lovely." she sighed, instantly taken with the room.

Sheamus looked down at her and smiled, patting her hand, "You like it, huh?"

"It's beautiful." she smiled up at him.

_Yer beautiful, _he thought, that unknown emotion once again twisting in his gut.

"Come on." he continued to lead her over to a set of double doors.

He opened them and led her outside, onto the balcony. Ali walked over to the railing and turned to him, smiling with confusion.

"We just got here." she told him with a small giggle, "Why are we ducking out now?"

"Because Ah felt like it." he muttered, slowly stalking towards her.

She took in the predatory glint in his eyes and she found she couldn't move or speak. She could only stare up at him in nervous wonder.

"I-It's a nice night out, huh?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Ah hadn't noticed." he replied in a low voice, his gaze unwavering.

"Sheamus-" she began as he stepped up to her.

"Ali!" the pair blinked and pulled apart as Eve and Gail slipped out onto the balcony and approached them.

"You look amazing!" Eve gushed as the two Divas approached the assistant and gave her a hug.

Sheamus took a few steps back, jaw tensing in annoyance over the interruption.

"So do you two." Ali told the pair as she checked out Eve's gold sequin gown and Gail's black slip dress.

"Um, yeah." the Celtic Warrior spoke up, "You both look very pretty."

The Divas turned and looked at him in surprise. It wasn't clear what amazed them more: him looking so handsome in his suit or his unexpected compliment.

"Thanks. . .Sheamus." Eve glanced at Ali before turning back to him and offering a small smile, "You look. . .very handsome."

"Hmm." Gail murmured before giving him her back.

He glared at the back of her head but held his tongue. Obviously she wasn't up for playing nice tonight. That was fine with him. He didn't much feel like kissing her arse, either.

"So did you just get here?" Eve asked them.

"Yeah." Sheamus told her, "It's a nice place."

"A step up for you, isn't it?" Gail couldn't help but quip.

Ali gaped at her friend, alarmed by her discourteous behavior.

Sheamus smirked, though. This was what he was used to. Now he was in his element.

"Gail-" the assistant started in but he cut her off.

"Yer not wrong, lass." he told her nonchalantly, "Ah'm more at home in an old fashioned pub than in a dear place like this. Ah always was more for a pint of Guinness or Tullamore Dew than yer champagne."

He noticed Ali smiling up at him, clearly pleased with how he had handled the insult. It made his own grin grow. Take that, ya frigid banshee.

Gail, too, looked surprised and even a little guilty.

"Yeah, well. . ." she shrugged, "It's not for everyone."

"We're going to head back in." Eve offered both the assistant and wrestler a kind smile, "Would you like to come with us?"

Sheamus wanted to say 'no' but he saw how anxious Ali appeared and he knew he couldn't deny her.

"Sure." he nodded, offering his arm to the assistant. She took it instantly and he led the way back inside.

Once they had entered the two Divas got called away for photos. They told the pair they'd see them later and headed off.

Left alone, Sheamus and Ali turned to one another, suddenly feeling nervous. They began to laugh to break the tension.

"Would you like some nosh?" the Irishman asked her.

"Say what now?" Ali's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Sheamus chuckled before leaning down and asking with a smirk, "Some food, lass."

"Oh." the assistant blinked, "Sure. Some hors d'oeuvre would be nice."

"Comin' right up, sweetness." he gave a slight bow and then was gone.

Ali watched after him with a smile. That smile slowly faded away as she went back to that moment out on the balcony. The look in his eyes, the way he had approached her. . .

She shivered. She had an idea about what that look had meant and it both worried and thrilled her.

She wanted to be with him. That much she knew. But to be intimate with him, to take that ultimate step. . .she didn't know if she could do it. Not yet. There was still so much about it, about him, that scared her.

And to be intimate with a man like Sheamus, a man who exuded such raw power and savage hunger was definitely scary to her. She just knew he would be a warrior in the bedroom, as well as the ring, and she wasn't entirely sure she could keep up. With no experience to call her own she was so afraid he would be disappointed. Or worse, yet, pity her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't bear it if that happened.

Ali felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and her eyes shot open, the young woman jumping. She spun around to find John Morrison standing behind her, arms raised in mock surrender.

"Whoa." he grinned, "It's just me. Relax."

Ali's heart continued to pound but she began to smile, "Morrison! Hi!"

He reached over and gave her a hug, his body lingering close to hers until she finally pulled back. His gazed the entire length of her and whistled, impressed.

"Damn, girl." he shook his head in wonder, "Ali-I. . .I can't think of anything to say except that you look so damned beautiful."

Ali shrugged and joked, "Like Cody Rhodes' song says, it's all smoke and mirrors."

"No." Morrison reached out and took her hand, at once serious, "It's you."

The assistant felt her smile falter and she ducked her head, suddenly feeling very shy. She had to admit, she appreciated his compliment. But it didn't go beyond that.

His words didn't make her stomach flutter. Didn't send a rush of pleasure down her spine. No, not like _his _words did.

Sheamus had just piled his plate high with food and he turned, eyes searching the room for Ali. His smile instantly twisted into a sneer as he spied her standing with Morrison. The plate in his hand shook as he watched Morrison reach out and take her hand, the wrestler stepping closer to her.

He slammed the plate down onto the bar, causing food to fly and the china to shatter as Morrison brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss upon her knuckles. Had the bastard just caressed that soft skin with his tongue?!

Without another thought he went storming across the room and towards them.

Ali slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp and bit her lip, "Morrison, I really appreciate the compliments but I. . .I'm just not interested. I'm sorry."

The wrestler's eyes widened in shock before his face fell. That wasn't what he expected her to say.

"Oh." he murmured as he laughed weakly and ran a hand through his long hair, "I get it. Um, I guess I'll see you later then, huh?"

"Definitely." Ali told him kindly, giving his arm a pat, "Hey, I'm still your friend, you know. That's never going to change."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better," Morrison sighed, "But I really don't feel good about being friend zoned right now, Ali. Sorry. I'll. . .I'll see you later."

And with that he walked away.

The assistant looked after him with a frown. She hadn't wanted to hurt him but she didn't want to lead him on, either. It wouldn't have been fair.

Feeling bad for the man, she turned and started to go find Sheamus. She drew to a screeching halt, though, when she discovered he was standing right behind her.

To say he looked livid was an understatement. His face was red, a snarl on his lips. And his big, powerful body was shaking with rage.

"Sheamus?" the assistant instantly grew concerned, "What is it? What happened?"

"We're leaving." he announced, voice tightly leashed in anger.

Without waiting for her to comment he seized her hand and began to march her out of the restaurant. The assistant hurried to keep up with him, not an easy feat considering his longer strides and the fact that she was in heels.

They stepped outside and the valet approached them. The young man started to smile in greeting but the expression quickly vanished as he took in the wrestler's furious nature.

"I-I'll be right back." he stammered as he collected Sheamus' ticket and hurried off to get his car.

Ali tried to pull her arm free from his grasp but the Irishman refused to release her. He didn't look at her, either, instead choosing the glare out over the parking lot.

"Would you just talk to me?" the young woman pleaded, "Please, tell me what happened? Why are you so angry? Did someone do something? Say something?"

He glowered down at her but refused to speak. At the viciousness of the look Ali found herself shrinking back.

His car was in front of them almost a second later, the young man obviously not wanting to tick off the wrestler anymore than he already was.

Without a word, Sheamus stormed over to the passenger side door and yanked it open. Ali regarded him with a frown before slipping inside and buckling up. He slammed the door, causing her to flinch, before making his way around to his side. He climbed in and they were soon tearing off down the street and back towards his house.

As he drove the assistant studied him. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were even more white than usual, if that were possible. His jaw was locked, his teeth grit. His eyes, usually so beautiful, were narrowed and filled with rage.

What in the world had happened back there?!

He reached his house a short time later, the car coming to a screeching halt. Not waiting for her he climbed out and stalked towards the front door. Ali hurried after, trying to keep in step with him.

They entered the foyer and the young woman finally blew up. She grabbed a hold of his arm and he spun on her, a warning in his eyes.

"Sheamus, dammit, talk to me!" she ordered, "What in the world happened?"

He yanked his arm free from her hold, causing her to stagger a step.

He looked her up and down with a sneer before muttering, "Ah'm an _eejit_, that's what happened.

He began to laugh coldly, the sound causing the assistant to flinch, "Ah was wrong about you. About everythin'. Clearly you were just usin' me to see that muppet, Morrison, tonight."

Mrs. Kettle, having heard the ruckus, made her way to the top of the staircase. Hands braced on the railing, the older woman could only stare down at them in disbelief. What could have possibly happened? They hadn't been gone but thirty minutes.

"Sheamus, no-" Ali started to object but the angry man advanced on her.

"Don' lie to me, Ahlina!" he roared as he stalked towards her, causing her to scurry back a few steps in fear, "Ah saw it wit' me own two eyes! Ah saw him hug you and kiss yer hand. Ah saw you smilin' up at him.

"Ah don' like bein' used." he snarled.

Ali don't know what got into her but she found herself stepping up to him, going nose-to-chest. Perhaps it was because she didn't like being accused of things that weren't true. Or maybe it was just because she had thought they were _finally _over his trust issues only to realize they were still at square one.

"So instead of coming up and talking to me, you decided to play barbarian and drag me out of there?!" she snapped, "We got some things in common, Sheamus. You don't like being used and I don't like being treated like someone's property! How dare you behave that way tonight!"

"Sorry Ah cut yer time short wit' him." Sheamus smirked coldly, "After all, you did get all dressed up for the fella."

Ali gaped up at him in amazement. Her eyes began to constrict as she felt her own angry come roaring to the surface.

"I didn't do this for Morrison!" she yelled, motioning to herself, "I did it for you! I wanted to impress you!"

Shock washed over the Celtic Warrior and he found he could only look down at her in silence. She had done all of that. . .for _him_?

"God, I don't know why I even bother!" Ali turned away, laughing sadly as she raked her hands through her hair.

She spun back around to face him and shook her head, "It's never going to chance. _You're_ never going to change. You're never going to trust me. You're always going to doubt me. I. . .I can't do this anymore!"

And with that she turned and hurried up the stairs towards the guest room. She passed Mrs. Kettle on the way and the housekeeper rushed after her.

"Ali, dear, please wait." the older woman pleaded as they entered the room.

"I have to get out of here." the assistant muttered as she quickly untied the dress and slipped out of it.

She walked over it as though it were nothing and kicked off her heels on her way to her bed. She snatched up her jeans and climbed into them, quickly zipping and buttoning them before she grabbed up her sweater and pulled it over her head.

Mrs. Kettle came forward, carefully picking up the dress and holding it close to her chest as she tried to coax the young woman, "I know you're hurt. And you have every right to feel that way. But Sheamus is a good man. He truly is. Please, just go back downstairs and talk to him."

"It won't do any good." Ali grumbled as she opened her suitcase and tossed it on the bed. The young woman stormed over to the chest of drawers and yanked them open, pulling out her things and tossing them into the case.

Once she finished she turned and started to go for the closet. She paused and began to laugh humorlessly.

"God, to think I actually. . ." tears began to well up in her eyes and she angrily dashed them away before throwing the closet doors open and seizing her things.

She threw her clothes into the case and snapped it closed. Turning, she spotted her cell phone on the nightstand and grabbed it, punching in the number for a cab service.

"Where will you go, dear?" the housekeeper quietly asked her.

"The airport." Ali muttered as she waited for the call to connect, "Then back home and away from here. Away from him."

"You might not get a flight out tonight." Mrs. Kettle told her, "Wouldn't you rather just stay here and sleep on it. Then, if you still feel the same way in the morning, you can leave."

"I would rather spend the night in an airport than under the same roof with him." Ali hissed before she finally got the cab company.

Downstairs the Celtic Warrior found himself again pacing the foyer. Ironic considering that's how he spent the beginning of the night.

He drew to a stop, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Jaysus, the night had the start of being wonderful and he had gone and messed it all up. What was wrong with him? How could he be such a jealous fool?

He lowered his hands slowly, her words haunting him.

_ I didn't do this for Morrison! I did it for you! _

_I did it for you! _

_ You!_

His head snapped up as he heard movement on the floor above. He turned and watched as Ali stormed down the steps, bag in hand. Mrs. Kettle was trailing behind her, trying in vain to talk her out of leaving.

"Ahlina-" the Irishman began as she reached the ground floor and began to make her way towards the door, "Ahlina, please, lass, we need to talk."

"I have nothing left to say." the young woman announced as she continued on, not even bothering to look at him. Acting as though he wasn't even there.

Just like she used to do before he had won her as his assistant.

Seeing her like that brought back those bad memories and some of his anger returned. That, coupled with the stark fear that she very well could be walking out of his life. That frightened him more than he wanted to admit and with that fear came only more rage.

She had just reached for the front door when he stalked forward and growled, "Yer mine, Ahlina! Do ya hear me! So go back upstairs and unpack yer bag. Now!"

Mrs. Kettle cringed at his words and shook her head in frustration. No, not that way!

The assistant paused and for a moment the whole room stopped. Then, slowly, she turned back around to face him.

Her expression was deadly serious, the chill in her eyes instantly making him sick. He had never seen her so remote, so cold, before.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you try and order me around like that again." she hissed, the words barely above a whisper.

She heard the sounds of a horn honking and she looked outside, noticing that the cab was parked in the drive. She turned back to him, her chin going up a notch.

"I'll see you next week at _Raw_." she replied frostily before she slipped out of the house, slamming the door after her.

The sound of it echoed over the foyer, sounding almost like a gunshot due to the silence inside the home.

"Sheamus, please," Mrs. Kettle was practically begging the wrestler, "Please, don't let her leave like this. Go to her. Talk to her. Apologize."

Sheamus glared over his shoulder at her but, to her credit, she didn't shrink away or back down.

He shook his head and snickered coldly, "Why should Ah bother? She's made her choice."

"I know you've been hurt before but she wasn't the one to do it." the housekeeper implored him, "Please don't make this girl pay for the past sins of others."

"It's none of yer business!" the Irishman growled.

"It is when I see two people I care about hurting." Mrs. Kettle threw up her hands, frustrated, "But you're both too stubborn to listen to one another. I don't know, maybe you are both better off this way."

She turned and started to head back up the stairs when he called after her. The housekeeper stopped and turned back to him expectantly.

"Ah'm sorry." he cast his eyes to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck, "You were only tryin' to help."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, dear." she stated as she came back down and returned to his side.

He looked up at her, helpless, "She won' listen to me. Not now."

"Not right now, no." Mrs. Kettle agreed, "But Ali seems like the type that doesn't hold a grudge. At least not for long. Give her some time. Let her calm down. Then go to her and tell her how sorry you are.

"Just talk to her. Please, don't push this girl away. You'll regret it. You both will."

He listened to her words, taking them in. He knew, deep in his gut, that she was right. Not being able to see his Alina's smiling face, to hear her sweet laugh or her crazy comments, it would hurt him. Even now, with her newly gone, it felt like there was a hole in his body. A space that only she had been able to fill.

"Ah need to do more than apologize to her." he announced, ideas beginning to form in his mind, "Ah need to make it up to her. Show her just how important she is to me."

His blue eyes lit up, hope slowly returning to them, "Ah think Ah have just the idea."


	17. 15: My Side of the Story

Sheamus sat on his tour bus that Monday night. It was a couple of hours till showtime and while he usually would have been in the arena by now he found himself still outside.

He wasn't ready to go in there just yet. Not with so much still weighting so heavily on his mind.

The few days he'd spent without her had given him a lot of time to think. And those thoughts had all consisted of him going back and meticulously going over all the interactions he had had with her up until that point.

She had told him he had pretty eyes.

She had called him gorgeous. No, not just gorgeous. The lass had said he was _beautiful._ She actually thought he was beautiful. _Him_.

She had told him she had dressed up for him.

Then he remember back to them on this very couch. How her body had been pressed against his. She had closed her eyes and leaned into him. She had wanted to kiss him. Or wanted him to kiss her.

Alina had feelings for him. Why he hadn't realized it before he didn't know. Perhaps it was because his old insecurities wouldn't allow him to see it. He just couldn't believe that a woman like her could be interested in a fella like him.

But he was realizing it now. He _knew _it. Knew it with as much certainty as he knew his own name.

So what was he going to do about it?

He opened his eyes and exhaled, looking up at the ceiling. That was the question of the hour.

If it were any other woman he'd have had her in bed by now. But Alina wasn't any other woman. She had class, innocence, heart. She wasn't a woman a man charmed into bed and was done with come the morning light.

He paused, a bittersweet smile forming on his lips. No, she was a woman who would want more. Thing was, he couldn't be the man to give it to her. If all she was looking for was a ride, he was her guy. But she was the type of woman who would want hearts and flowers.

He snickered humorless. That definitely wasn't him.

So where did he stand? Did he try and forge a relationship with her, on his terms? Sex, maybe companionship and nothing more.

He did like her, after all. What was there not to like? The lass was beautiful, sweet, funny, fiery, a little weird-but in a good way. And with the explosive chemistry between them he was sure they would be amazing between the sheets.

Or did he actually do the right thing, the noble thing, and keep her at arm's length. Push her away and protect her?

He scrubbed his hands over his face. Who was he kidding? He wasn't a good man. Never would be. Any goodness inside of him had been taunted, beaten and betrayed out of him years ago.

He wanted her and he always did everything he could to get what he wanted. Consequences be damned.

His hands fell to his lap and he shook his head. Jaysus, what did she see in him? How could she possibly feel _anything_ for him? He certainly hadn't given her any reason to.

She was too good for the likes of him. Something he had known from the first. Something he had to keep reminding himself of when he wanted to give in to his lust for her.

He slowly began to nod, his mind made up. So that was it. He would seek her out, apologize for how he had treated her, even continue on with his surprise for her; he did need to apologize on a grand scale. Plus, he needed to show her how much he appreciated her. That was a must in his book, despite his need to keep her at arm's length.

But he would not try for anything more and wouldn't encourage her if she tried.

Now all he had to do was get off this bleedin' bus, go find her and make everything right.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali made her way through the back halls of the arena, laptop bag over her shoulder and suitcase rolling behind her.

Her eyes kept darting this way and that, the assistant ever vigilant as she tried to spot the Irishman.

She could feel herself shaking. Had been since she had gotten on a plane that afternoon and flown out to Raleigh, North Carolina where _Raw _was having it's show tonight.

The few days she had spent at home should have been relaxing. Calming for her. But even her sanctuary had been tainted with the ever present thoughts of him.

She had managed to come to some sort of conclusion on the matter, though, so she figured all had not been futile.

She had decided that no matter what happened, no matter if they ended up on good terms, she would no longer actively try to pursue a relationship with him. At least, not in the romantic sense.

There was just too much baggage. Too many walls for her to break down. She had tried and had only ended up getting battered and bruised against them.

She had done everything she could to win his trust. And while there were times when she was sure they had finally found some kind of common ground, he would only turn around and prove just the opposite.

Clearly he wasn't ready to trust her. Maybe never. And without trust there could be no relationship.

Relationship. The word sounded strange in her head. Could one actually have a relationship with the Celtic Warrior? He didn't seem like the 'boyfriend' type.

She smirked. No, he was more like the 'throw-you-over-his-shoulder-toss-you-on-the-bed-a nd-have-mad-passionate-sex-with-you' type.

Ali slowly began to frown. What did he want?

He had said she was beautiful. Countless times, in fact.

She couldn't deny the look he had given her when she had come down the steps in her dress. That expression of awe mixed with. . .what? Some look she couldn't describe and frankly felt a little too frightened to even try.

There were the times he had been protective of her. With those jerks at the bar. How he had thought of only getting her out of the arena when the Nexus showed up at _Money in the Bank_.

Then there was his possessive nature. All the times he had been jealous of her interactions with John and Morrison.

So that had to mean that he had feelings for her. Right?

_Yer mine, Ahlina!_

He was forever telling her that. He seemed to take great relish in doing so. Maybe that was all she was to him; all he saw her as: His property. Or so he thought.

She snickered. Well he could forget about that. She didn't belong to any man. Not like that.

She closed her eyes and sighed. If only. . .if only he felt something more for her; wanted something more of her. She would gladly be his. Delight in being called his.

But he didn't. It was clear that she was still just something to own.

She shook her head and tried to clear those thoughts away. Not that she should even be thinking of this right now. No, the most important thing was finding him and seeing where they stood.

Or, find him and see what kind of mood he was in. Something she wasn't exactly looking forward to.

Ali rounded a corner and found a smile instantly appear on her lips. Standing a few feet away were Eve and Gail. The two wrestlers spotted her and began to grin, beckoning her to come over. The assistant hurried towards them, dropping her suitcase and setting her laptop bag down before enveloping them both in a big hug.

"Hi!" she greeted them warmly as she pulled back, "How are you?"

"Good." Eve nodded, "What about you?"

"And where's your jailer?" Gail asked with a frown as she searched the corridor.

"Gail, don't." Ali sighed, "Please. Not tonight, okay?"

"Is everything all right?" Eve asked in concern.

"I'm fine." the assistant lied, and hated doing so, "I'm just tired. It's been a long weekend."

She turned to Gail and hedged, "I'm sorry for snapping."

Gail shrugged it off and gave her a grin, "I've had worse, don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Ali smiled, grateful.

She was going to say more but whatever else to be said instantly died on her lips as she spotted Sheamus approaching from the opposite direction. He was still in his street clothes, suitcase wheeling behind him. His eyes were locked on her, his expression guarded.

"I'll talk to you girls later." Ali absently told the Divas before she picked up her bags and slowly began to make her way towards him.

Her heart started to pound and she could feel the tremor return to her body. She cursed him for making her react this way. She cursed herself for reacting.

They met in the middle of the corridor, the pair studying one another. Sheamus continued to look guarded, as though he were waiting for her to respond in some fashion. Ali stared up at him, still feeling the tinges of hurt and disappointment.

"Can Ah, uh," he bowed his head, scratching the back of his neck, "Can Ah talk to you in my locker room, lass?"

"Okay." Ali murmured, voice soft.

He looked almost relieved before turning and leading the way. They walked in silence as they eventually reached the locker room, Sheamus opening the door and motioning for her to enter first.

Ali glanced at him sideways before stepping inside. She sat her suitcase by the door, her laptop bag on a nearby table, and turned to face him, arms crossed under her chest. Her way of protecting herself from whatever he might say.

Sheamus took in the way she seemed to build up her walls and he wanted to growl. Him and his bleedin' temper, making a mess of everything.

"Ah. . ." he cleared his throat, his voice low, "Ah owe you an apology."

When she didn't say anything he went on, sincere, "Ah'm sorry for losin' me temper, Ahlina. And Ah'm sorry for draggin' you out of the restaurant like Ah did. Ah shouldn' have done either."

"No, you shouldn't have." Ali agreed, "And while I appreciate your apology, I can't tell you that it's all right. Because it's not."

"Ah know that." the Irishman sighed, raking his hands through his hair. This was even harder than he had imagined, "Ah can' tell you just how sorry Ah am. But Ah am. Ah promise you that."

He dropped his hands at his sides, at a loss, "Ah don' know what else Ah can say to make amends, sweetness."

Ali flinched at the nickname. After the recent events she no longer wanted to hear it from his lips. It hurt too much.

A shame, too, because she was just starting to enjoy hearing him call her that.

"Why are you always calling me that?" she asked, disheartened.

Despite the churning of the unknown emotions he felt in his gut due to the sadness written on her pretty face, he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He could answer that question in a heartbeat.

"Because you are." he murmured tenderly.

He knew he was walking a very fine line here. He kept telling himself not to get too invested but it was damn near impossible. Just being in the same room with her again evoked emotions he had long thought dead and buried. Emotions that he knew needed to stay that way.

The assistant wanted to tell him that all was forgiven. She wanted to forget it all and try to move on. But there was still a big part of her that believed that nothing had really changed. She worried that, while he was sincere in his apology, something would happen and they'd be right back a square one again sometime later.

He watched the myriad of sentiments that played out over her eyes and he felt something akin to panic rise up inside of him. He couldn't let her leave things like this. They had to fix this.

He chuckled humorlessly to himself. Maybe it would be better this way. Maybe he should just let her go and this could all be over.

But even as he thought it something deep inside railed against it. That dark, inner part of himself. The more primal part of his nature, he had always called it. It roared in his head that she was his and he couldn't let her go even if he couldn't and shouldn't have her.

He turned away, teeth grit, as he began this internal struggle. Warring over what was right and what he wanted.

Ali stared at his back, which had noticeably tensed. Her eyes traveled down as she look in his large hands, now clenched at his sides. He was angry, she could see clearly. But he wasn't giving into his anger. It appeared that he was fighting to keep it in check.

For some reason that seemed to affect her more than his words had. He was making an effort and she couldn't help but appreciate it.

It was because of that that she spoke up softly, "I accept your apology."

Sheamus' eyes slowly opened, surprise filling the blue depths. He carefully turned around to face her, disbelief written across his face.

"What?" he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

Ali offered him a small smile, "I said I accept your apology."

"Ah, um. . ." he bowed his head, hand nervously running through his red spikes, "Thank you, lass."

"Well," the assistant announced as she began to make her way towards the door, "I suppose I should let you get ready."

"Um, yeah." Sheamus nodded, still a little bit hesitant, "Yeah. Ah'll call you if Ah need you."

"Okay." Ali turned and left the room.

She quietly closed the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. She sincerely hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't long until he was ready. As he opened the door to the locker room Ali couldn't help but note the surprise and hint of relief that seemed to come over him when he spied her milling about outside in the hall. She couldn't help but feel a little better by it. Clearly he had been worried she would leave. Maybe things really were going to change.

He offered her a smile as he stepped out into the corridor, "Ah, um, Ah thought maybe you would have-"

"Got the hell out of Dodge?" she couldn't help but tease and he laughed. It was that deep, rich laugh that had always warmed her.

_Don't get caught up again_,she had to tell herself, _You can try and forge a friendship with him, but that's it. Nothing more._

"Sheamus?" a crewmember appeared, looking a little apprehensive, "You, um, you're wanted at ringside."

The wrestle and assistant exchanged curious glances. What could that be about?

"Come on." the Celtic Warrior said absently as he began to lead the way down to ringside.

Ali fell into step beside him, curiosity peaked. What could this be about?

As they stepped out onto the stage they both grew surprised to find John, Edge, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton and Wade Barrett standing in the ring.

Sheamus felt tension begin to run through his body. He didn't like the look of these odds.

He turned slightly, realizing that Ali was still with him. A protective streak rose up within him and he maneuvered himself till he was walking in front of her.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and muttered, "Stick close to me. And the first sign of trouble you get out of here. Understand?"

Ali looked up at him with wide eyes but nodded. Nervousness began to well up in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the idea of all of these personalities-who was she kidding, all of those _egos_-in the ring. It could only lead to trouble.

Sheamus stepped onto the apron and held the ropes open for her. As she slipped inside John came forward and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. She smiled kindly up at him in return.

She hadn't told him about what happened between her and Sheamus that past weekend. She knew it would only lead to John getting into it with the Irishman. And that was the last thing she needed.

Besides, even though she knew he would never say 'I told you so' she didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

Sheamus entered the ring, making sure to keep his eyes on the other five men. He backed over to a corner, keeping Ali behind him. Now, in hindsight, he realized how much of a bad idea it was to bring her out there. Of course he hadn't known what was awaiting him, but still he should have had some idea.

He hated to admit it, but he was actually glad Cena was out there. If this went bad he at least knew there would be someone else out there to look out for Alina's well being.

_Who would have thought the _gobshite_ could be good for something, _he couldn't help but think with a snicker.

At that moment an electronic sound filled the arena. The WWE Universe began to boo as Michael Cole stood up with a smirk and removed his reading glasses from out of the pocket of his jacket. He stepped up to the podium and raised the lid of the laptop, reading the contents posted on it.

It wasn't long until he lifted his head, smiling broadly, "May I have your attention please!"

He was answered with a chorus of boos. That didn't seem to deter him, though, as he continued on.

"I have received an email from the anonymous _Raw _General Manager." he began to read, "And I quote: 'Sheamus, it's come to my attention that for the past few weeks you have been abusing your power by picking competitors that were clearly inferior to you.'"

Sheamus couldn't help but snicker at that. It wasn't his fault if the _eejit _officials hadn't figured out what he was doing.

"'And so I've decided that Sheamus will defend his title against Barrett at _Night of Champions_.'"  
The fans began to cheer and boo at the announcement. Wade smirked deviously at the news and Sheamus found he could only look on in disbelief for a few moments.

"What?!" he bellowed, at last getting his bearings, "Are you mad?! You can' do this to me!"

"'But'," Michael held up a hand before going on, "'That's not all. I'm giving an opportunity to not only Wade Barrett but four other deserving Superstars.'"

The remaining men in the ring began to grin, finally getting just why they had been called out there.

Sheamus looked over each of them in turn, eyes constricted and body tense with tightly controlled rage. They each had the same look burning in their eyes. The look of hunger. He knew the look well, having lived with it for most of his life.

Ali peeked up at him nervously. She could see just how angry he was and she didn't blame him one bit. This wasn't right. The Anonymous GM was being completely unfair. To force him to go up against five other Superstars, it was unreasonable.

Why couldn't he have, instead, issued a tournament between the other five. And then, whomever won that should have had the right to challenge.

"'That means at _Night of Champions_, Sheamus will defend the WWE Championship in Six Pack Challenge.'" Cole went on.

The arena erupted at the news while the Celtic Warrior bellowed in fury.

"No way can you do this to me!" he roared furiously.

"'Sheamus will not only face Wade Barrett.'" Cole read, "'He will face Christ Jericho.'"

Chris began to chuckle as he stared over at the current champion. Sheamus scrubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

"'Randy Orton!'"

At the sound of that the Irishman bowed his head and closed his eyes, mentally trying to keep hold of his temper. It wasn't easy as he could feel his control slipping. He finally lifted his head, glowering at the so-called Viper. Orton regarded him coldly.

"'Edge!'"

Sheamus chewed on the inside of his cheek and he and the Rated R Superstar locked gazes. Edge was grinning, already believing that he had won.

"'And John Cena!'" Michael finished out to a round of roaring cheers.

That was the only one that didn't surprise the redheaded man. He knew Cena would find a way to get back into the title hunt.

"'And one more thing!'" Michael announced, "'Sheamus, if John wins then he not only regains control of his title but of his former assistant, Alina Broderick.'"  
Sheamus wheeled around so fast that he was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. His eyes widened in disbelief. While he should have expected this, and logically it made sense, his reaction was anything but based in logic. It was right from his gut and at that moment his gut was raging.

Ali bit her lip as she hesitantly stared from Sheamus to John and back again. She wasn't sure how she felt about this turn of events and that both confused and surprised her.

She should be overjoyed that there was a chance she could be freed. And a part of her, albeit a very small one, was. But if that happened that meant that she would no longer be forced to stay with Sheamus.

The idea of that caused sadness to overcome her. Despite the continuous ups and downs between them, to put it very mildly, she had to admit that she would miss him. More than she could have thought possible.

"Wait a minute!" the cocky voice of Wade Barrett suddenly reached Sheamus' ears, causing the Irishman to turn around and glare at him.

The Brit had a smirk on his thin lips, his blue-green eyes filled with devious thoughts, "Why does Cena get to have an added bonus if he wins the WWE championship?"

"What the hell are you saying?" John demanded.

Wade glowered at him before his gaze slowly traveled over to Ali. At the sight of her a smile began to curve his lips.

His lecherous expression unnerved her and she involuntarily shivered against it. Almost self-consciously, Sheamus came to stand before her. As though it were a means to protect her.

Wade turned his attention back to Cole and announced, "I want my own added incentive. If I win, I also want to obtain Alina as my assistant."

He again looked to the young woman and grinned, "I think she would fit in just perfectly with the Nexus."

Everything in Ali went cold. Her eyes widened and she found herself shaking her head in horror. No! No, he couldn't. . .surely the GM wouldn't allow him to. . .

While everything in the assistant turned numb, everything within the Celtic Warrior became blazing hot. Including his vision.

"Yer not gettin' yer _feckin'_ hands on her, Barrett!" the Irishman snarled, everything inside of him screaming for him to tear the man apart with his bare hands.

"The hell he is." John agreed, looking over at Michael, "Cole, he can't be serious. Come on, he can't be allowed to-"

The former WWE champion was cut off as the electronic sound once again filled the venue.

"'Wade,'" Michael once again began to read, " 'I have decided to comply with your request. Should you successfully win the WWE title at _Night of Champions_ then you, too, shall gain control of the assisting services of Alina.'"

Sheamus beat his hands furiously against the ring ropes, "You can' do this! You can' just hand her over to that bastard!"

"Why?" Ali found herself asking the Nexus leader, "Why are you doing this?"

Wade regarded her with a cold chuckle, "Oh don't worry, Alina. Believe me when I tell you I'm nowhere near interested in you. You're a little too _sweet_ for my taste."

"Then why are you doing this?" John demanded, "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Because," Barrett turned his attention to Cena, ever arrogant, "I know she's a friend of yours. And I know that if I have control of her I, in-turn, will have control of you. This will be the perfect way to keep you in line."

While the two men were focused on one another Sheamus slowly slid the title from his shoulder and passed it over to Ali. She met his gaze and swallowed as she took in the fierceness of his expression.

"Get out of the ring." he ordered her, his tone not leaving anything up for discussion.

Ali grabbed a hold of the heavy belt and slipped between the ropes. She continued to watch him with worried eyes as she jumped down off the apron and onto the floor.

Once he was sure she was out of harm's way Sheamus turned and maneuvered himself until he was standing behind Wade. He suddenly reached out and shoved the man until he was standing in the center of the ring and the other five Superstars were circled around him.

Barrett spun around and snapped at him, "What is your problem, huh?"

Suddenly realization hit him and he slowly looked around at the five men that circled him. Karma for the dog pack mentality he and his fellow Nexus members had bestowed upon the WWE roster for months now.

"Whoa!" Wade spoke up, trying to diffuse the situation as he pointed at Sheamus, "He's the champ!"

Sheamus continued to regard him darkly and he was just itching to throw hands with the bastard.

Wade turned his attention to John, trying to get him to relent. Suddenly Cena took a swing at him and that was enough for Sheamus as he and the other Superstars began to pummel and kick the Nexus leader.

The fans went nuts over the action and even Ali found herself cheering the guys on. It would serve that cretin right to get beaten at his own game. Literally.

Sheamus picked the Brit up by his head and spun him around before sending him flying out of the ring. As he turned around he was suddenly hit by a Codebreaker from Jericho.

Pain shot through the WWE champion's body as he hit the canvas and rolled out onto the floor.

Ali gasped in alarm before racing around the ring and going to his side.

"Sheamus!" she called out as she knelt down beside him, "Sheamus, are you all right?"

He groaned in response, trying to get his bearings. He felt like he had been hit by a truck.

Ali heard a succession of thuds and looked to the ring just in time to see all the Superstars laid out with Randy Orton standing tall and proud in the center.

Her eyes widened as they darted to John, taking in his unmoving form. What in the world happened?!

She heard the Irishman grunt and her attention instantly went back to him. She reached out a hand, placing it against his back as she helped him rise to his feet. His eyes were filled with rage as he looked around. A cold smirk began to form on his lips as he spied Chris laid out in the ring.

_Couldn' have happened to a bigger _eejit, he thought with triumph.

Back in the ring John began to stir, rolling out onto the floor. Ali hurried over to him, kneeling down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in worry.

"Never better." John grunted as his eyes began to focus. He reached out and began to rub at his neck and shoulders.

The young woman felt a presence at her back and she turned to see Sheamus standing behind her, fighting to keep his temper in check. Knowing not to push him, she slowly rose and followed after him back up the ramp.

As they walked they passed by Eve, who was making her way down to check on John. The two women exchanged frowns before Ali slipped behind the curtain.

She peeked up ahead at Sheamus. His back was ridged. She didn't have to see his face to know that it was red with tightly leashed fury.

They entered his locker room and the assistant softly closed the door. She sat his title on the nearby table before taking up position against the wall, watching him with trepidation.

Sheamus suddenly let out a growl and seized a nearby folding chair, slamming it against the concrete wall again and again until it began to cave in on itself. Ali flinched with each hit and crossed her arms under her chest, tightly holding herself together.

The Celtic Warrior felt some of his energy, but none of the anger, subside and he tossed the chair away with aggravation. Plowing his fingers through his red spikes, he began to stalk the length of the room.

"Ah'm not losin' my title." he growled to no one in particular as he paced, "If that bleedin' coward thinks he can get me to lose it, he's got another thing comin'. They can throw the whole roster at me, Ah don' care! Ah'm not losin' it!"

He turned around and finally caught sight of Ali. Just looking at her caused his temper to go up another notch. It wasn't just his title on the line. It was her, as well.

While he despised the idea of Cena winning he at least knew that the lass would be safe with him. But if Barrett managed to get his hands on her. . .

Rage and a fierce possessiveness came over him. He could just imagine what that bastard would do to her if he got a hold of her. There was no way in hell he could let that happen.

"Ah'm not losing you." he announced, voice harsher than it should have been due to the sensations running wild inside of him, "Yer mine."

Ali shivered at the roughness of his tone, as well as the darkness in his eyes. There was something so primal about him now. It frightened her. More so because she could feel herself responding to it. Something she knew she shouldn't do.

"I. . ." her voice was shaky to her ears and she had to stop and get control of it before she could go on, her chin going up a notch, "I'm not your property, Sheamus."

His blue depths constricted at that and he took a step towards her. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to prove to her that she was wrong. She was his. And she would stay his if he had anything to say or do about it.

Ali slipped along the wall, making sure to stay clear of him. She could feel herself beginning to tremble with equal parts fear and desire, the latter scaring her more than the man standing before her. It was the main reason why she drew away from him. Because if she stayed close there was no telling what she would do. And that frightened her more than she could say.

He took in the way she moved away from him and he had to force himself to stop. He had to remind himself that he may have been a bad guy but he wasn't a monster. He had never forced himself on a woman and he sure as hell wouldn't do that to this woman. Never to this woman.

Visions of her pressed up against the wall against her will, tears in her eyes, came back to him, causing shame to mix in with the rage and possessiveness he was feeling. He would never make her feel that way again. Never.

He took a step back and offered a cold laugh, "Are you tellin' me you want to become Barrett's slave?"

His smirk twisted into a sneer, "If you think Ah'm bad, sweetness, Ah'm nothin' compared to that bastard."

"I don't want Wade to win." Ali told him, relaxing if only slightly due to his apparent relenting, "That's not what I'm saying at all.

"I told you, I don't like being thought of as your property. Because I'm not. I'm your assistant but nothing more."

She took in the way his chest was heaving, the redness in his face. Not to mention the fire in his eyes. Tension was rolling off of him in waves and she couldn't help but muse that even his hair looked electric.

"Go back to the tour bus." he all but snarled as he forced himself to turn away from her.

He needed her out of there. Now. Before whatever was left of his fragile control snapped and he did something he would regret.

He heard her grab her things and leave the room, the door slamming behind her. The sound caused his eyes to squeeze shut and a vicious curse to erupt from his mouth.

When he opened the blue depths they were filled with fury. He all but snatched up his towel and stormed off for the showers.

Practically tearing off his gear, he stepped under the hot spray. He raked his hands through his hair, fighting to control his anger and lust.

And did he feel the lust right now. With a vengeance. It was roaring through his body, ending at his groin. He glared down at the traitorous member, cursing it for reacting to her the way it did.

He slammed his hands against the tile wall before they clenched into fists. He leaned forward with a groan, fighting to shove his desire for her away.

A cold laugh bubbled up from his chest. He had well and truly blown it now. He had had a chance earlier. He could have let her go and all would be fine.

But there was no way he could do that now. Not with that bastard looking to get his hands on her. He had to keep her with him, keep her safe from Barrett. He needed to fight harder than ever because now too much was at stake.

His teeth began to clench. He couldn't leave Cena to do it. He knew the man was a fierce competitor. He had learned that the hard way. But there was no way he was leaving Ali's fate in his hands. No he, himself, was the only one he trusted to keep her out of Barrett's grasp.

The thing was, he didn't know how much longer he could hang on. His control was slipping more and more every day. All he could think about, obsess about, was holding her. Kissing her. Taking her to his bed and burying himself so deeply inside of her that he never got out.

The only thing that was keeping him from doing so was, again, those images of her pressed against the wall and looking at him with tears in those beautiful eyes of her. He had never felt more ashamed of himself than he did on that day.

He wouldn't have blamed her if she had never wanted anything to do with him ever again. In fact, he was still surprised that she could even stomach the sight of him.

But then again that was just the type of person she was. So good. And because she was so good, clearly she looked for the good in others.

_Even if there's none there_, the Celtic Warrior thought miserably.

That was it. He had to keep her away from him.

No matter how much he wanted her.

He eventually shut off the water and stepped out, drying himself off. After dressing and collecting his things, he stepped out into the parking lot and boarded the bus.

Ali was seated at the kitchen table, fingers flying across the keys. As soon as he had entered she had paused, eyes still on the screen but body now tight with tension.

He hadn't said a word to her, though, instead just continuing to make his way to the back and his bedroom.

The assistant followed after him with her eyes, a frown marring her features. She didn't, couldn't, think about this anymore. Not with everything else that had gone on that night.

She closed out her file, the desire to write long past leaving her, and she instead started surfing online. It wasn't long until she ended up finding the website of one of her favorite radio stations. She clicked on the live broadcast and leaned back in her chair, awaiting the next song to play.

_"Cold wind blows, I am shivering._" the singer's voice on the radio sang out over the silent tour bus, "_My body aches as my heart is breaking. Why is life making me hollow? Why is happiness casting me in the shadows? In the shadows._"

Back in Sheamus' bedroom the Irishman laid in his bed and heard to those first few lines. His eyes narrowed in thought and he slowly sat up, listening on.

_ "Hold on, don't turn and walk away. Save me. And I cried these words but nobody came._"_  
_ His eyes squeezed painfully shut and he scrubbed a hand over his face. Emotions began to rage through him like a maelstrom. It was just a song. Why was it getting to him like this?!

"_I'm all alone, running scared. Losing my way in the dark. I tried to get up, stand on a prayer,_" the singer continued to sing out with conviction, "_But I keep crashing down hard  
This is my side of the story. Only my side of the story. Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear. My side of the story._"

Ali leaned back in her chair and sighed, taking in the words. Helplessness and sadness washed over her, leaving her sullen in it's wake.  
"_Emptiness it's all around me, I try to catch my breath, I barely survive and I  
can't go on and I come undone and there's nothing left in me_."

Her eyes went to his open doorway, the blue-green depths filled with uncertainty and hesitance.  
"_Hold on, don't turn and walk away. Save me. And I cried these words but nobody came._" the singer seemed to be singing to the two people on the bus at that moment, "_I'm all alone, running scared. Losing my way in the dark. I tried to get up, stand on a prayer. But I keep crashing down hard. This is my side of the story. Only my burden to bear. Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear._"

Sheamus' teeth grit at the next few lines, "_As I fall down. As I fall in. And I cried these words but nobody came._"

Ali found herself standing, taking a few steps towards his doorway. She stopped though, that fear and doubt leaving her froze in place.

"_I'm all alone, running scared. Losing my way in the dark. I tried to get up, stand on a prayer._" the singer called out, "_But I keep crashing down hard. This is my side of the story. Only my side of the story. My side of the story. Only my burden to bear. Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear. My side of the story. . ."_

As the final notes of the song died out the assistant found herself making her way to the back of the bus where his bedroom was located. As she entered the doorway she found him laying on the bed, eyes tightly shut. As though sensing her presence they came open and she found herself pinned by the heated gaze.

"Sheamus, I think we should talk." she began but stopped when he began to laugh coldly.

The sound caused her to shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself in a bid to try and protect herself against the harsh sound.

His hand swept over his bed as he told her with a smirk, "If you want back in me bed, yer welcome to it. Ah liked the small taste Ah had of yer body before and Ah wouldn' mind gettin' a proper ride out of you now."

Even as he said the words he wanted to kick his own arse. But he knew this had to be done. He had to push her away and acting like a proper arsehole was the only way he could do that.

Ali gasped, surprise and hurt coming over her. How could he say those things now, after the sincere apology that he had given her back in his locker room?! Why was he doing this?! Why was he acting like such a lecherous . . .beast?!

Anger began to seep in with her other emotions and her eyes began to constrict as she glared down at him.

"I don't understand you!" she snapped, "You can be capable of such kindness. And I know you have a heart. I've seen it. But then you turn around and act like such a jerk!"

"It's not actin', _sweetness_." the way he said her nickname made it sound dirty to her ears, "This is who Ah am. And that's never gonna change."

"God!" the assistant growled, her tiny hands clenching at her sides, "I hope John kicks your ass so I don't have to deal with you anymore!"

She turned around and stormed back to her bunk, flopping into it. As soon as she hit the mattress, though, her face began to redden in shame. She shouldn't have said that. She had gone too far.

She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and she furiously brushed them away. She didn't want to cry. Not over him. Not now.

Sheamus came storming out of his room, his eyes landing on her back. He wasn't finished her. Not after that crack.

He stopped short, though, when he heard her sniffling. At the sound of it he found himself slowly sinking to the floor, leaning back against the opposite bunk. He stared at her hopelessly, sighing softly.

He shouldn't have said what he said. Yes, he needed to push her away but he shouldn't have gone that far.

"Ah'm sorry for what Ah said." he found himself murmuring.

She rolled onto her other side, to face him, and he took note of the tears on her cheeks. It killed him to see them, knowing that he was the one to put them there.

"I don't understand you sometimes." she shook her head, frustrated, "I want to be your friend, Sheamus. I truly do. And-"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as he began to laugh coldly.

"Ah don' need any friends, Ahlina." he told her, meaning it, "Ah don' need anyone."

He hadn't for almost his entire life. He had gotten through everything just fine by himself without anyone to rely on. He certainly didn't need anybody now.

"That's not true." Ali stated as she sat up, "Everyone needs someone. Someone they can count on. Someone they can depend on."

"You got Cena for that." Sheamus replied, his walls back in place, "And Eve and Gail. You don' need me for that."

He rose to his feet and returned to his room, flopping back down onto his bed. He crossed his feet at the ankles and slipped his hands behind his head as he watched her return to his doorway.

She studied him for a few moments, pensive, before at last asking, "What do you need?"

_You_, he couldn't help but think, hating how much it was true.

Instead he gave her a cold smile and shrugged, "Nothin' except maybe a body to keep me bed warm. You want the job, sweetness?"

"Don't." she turned away and sighed, "Don't try and use sexual innuendo to try and push me away."

He smirked at that, "It's not innuendo, lass. Ah think Ah'm makin' meself quite clear.

"And Ah'm not tryin' to push you away." he stated, looking her over slowly, "Just the opposite in fact."

"I'm not doing this." Ali sighed and turned, making her way back to her bunk.

The smirk instantly disappeared, replaced with a sneer of self-loathing. He knew what he was doing for the best but he wished. . .

It didn't matter what he wished. This was just the way it was. He had to protect not only her but also his own sanity. He had to keep telling himself it was all for the best. That she would be much better off without someone like him.

He returned to her words about friendship and he slowly began to ponder them. She had seemed so sincere, so filled with conviction about them.

It was obvious that her friends meant a great deal to her. And she to them. He had seen it enough, what with her interactions with Cena and those two Divas.

Could he be wrong? Could she actually be right?

_No! _he growled silently, shaking his head, _Stop it right there, fella. Nobody had ever given you anythin' but pain. That's all anybody is good for. Yer better off alone._

And yet, even as he thought that, he couldn't help but look towards his open doorway and wonder about the woman who remained outside it.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a little over a week and a half later when Ali found herself sitting in the front room of the latest hotel they were staying at.

The assistant had been watching TV when a knock came at the door. Curious, she rose and crossed over, opening it after finding out who it was.

"Hey, Larry." she greeted the gray haired man, a member of the _Raw _crew, with a big smile.

"Hey, Ali." Larry nodded to her, a small box in his hands, "This came for you tonight. I would have gotten it to you sooner, but I just missed you. Thought I'd bring it on by now."

"Oh." Ali took the package with surprise, "Thanks. I appreciate you dropping it off."

"Sure thing, kid." Larry gave her a wave before turning and leaving.

Ali closed the door, her eyes going to the box in her hands. Realization hit her at that moment. Of course! What with everything that had gone on the past few weeks, it was no wonder she had forgotten.

Her fingers slowly trailed over the top of the box. She couldn't get over how fast it had come. Maybe too fast. . .

After what had gone on between them there was a part of her that debated even giving it to him. At least right now. Maybe sometime later on down the line-

"Who was at the door, lass?"

At the sound of the sudden voice Ali jumped and spun around, eyes wide and heart racing.

Sheamus took in her reaction and began to smirk. She wasn't prone to being jumpy and the fact that he had finally managed to surprise her gave him a small thrill.

His eyes landed on the box in her hands and he nodded towards it, "What's that?"

She smirked inwardly. Well it looked like fate had done the deciding for her.

She regarded the box thoughtfully for a few moments. Well it was for him, after all. She might as well give it to him.

She couldn't help but be worried, though. There was really no way of knowing how he would take it. She only hoped this went well.

"I, um. . ." she cast her eyes to the box as she slowly approached him, "This is actually for you."

"For me?" his brows knit in confusion, "Who's it from?"

"Um, me." Ali smiled faintly up at him as she hesitantly handed the box over, "It's. . .It's a belated birthday present. M-Mrs. Kettle told me it wasn't that long ago-she was actually instrumental in helping me get it. I-I couldn't do it without her, really."

He took the box from her, taken aback. A birthday present for him? From her? Sheamus couldn't believe she would do something like that for him.

"Well," she pressed with a small smile, anxious, "Go ahead and open it."

He turned to her thoughtfully before once again casting his eyes to the box. He practically ripped it open, moving aside the packing peanuts before finally pulling out a small glass bottle.

It was no bigger than his palm and fashioned into the shape of a Celtic cross. It was filled with what looked like dirt.

He turned to see her looking at him nervously, bottom lip between her teeth. She was anxiously fiddling with her pinkie finger.

"Well. . .?" she finally breathed, unable to take the silence another minute.

"It's nice, lass." he returned to it, slowly turning it around in his hands, "Is that. . .is that dirt?"

"Um, yeah." Ali took a breath before going on, "It's. . .well. . .Ireland."

He looked back up at her sharply and the assistant hurriedly went on, "I-I know you've been feeling homesick lately. I mean, I know you never _say_ anything but I can just tell an-and I wanted to do something to help with that. I-Mrs. Kettle was nice enough t-to get me in touch with your mother and-"

"You spoke to me ma?" he was astounded by that.

"Yeah." Ali offered a small smile, "She's really very nice. And she couldn't have been more excited when I told her what I wanted to do. She-"

Whatever else she was going to say promptly died on her lips as, without a word, the wrestler turned and made his way across the room and out onto the balcony. Ali watched after him with a frown, noting as he back tensed as he braced his hands on the railing and looked out over the city. His features were taut but she couldn't gauge the emotions in them. She could imagine that they weren't good, though.

She closed her eyes and cringed. No! No, this was supposed to be a good thing. A nice surprise. The last thing she had wanted to do was upset him.

She had known there was a chance that things might not work out, but she was so sure that he would like it. How could she be so wrong?

_The poor man_, she thought miserably, _This is probably making him even more homesick. Way to go, girl._

She carefully made her way out onto the balcony and cautiously approached him.

"Sheamus, I'm sorry." she began, "I-I truly only wanted to do something nice for you. Honestly, I wasn't trying to pry or invade your personal space. I thought-"

Suddenly he spun around and grabbed a hold of her, lifting her high into his arms and holding her tightly to his chest in a bone crushing hug. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and she couldn't help but giggle at the feel of his mustache and beard tickling her skin.

"Oh!" she squealed before slowly relaxing and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh, you're hugging me. Oh, that's good. That's a good thing."

She laid her head on his shoulder and grinned, so happy to know that he appreciated the gift.

His body was shaking, so overcome with emotion over what she had done for him. He couldn't even find the words to tell her how moved he was by her thoughtful present.

To think she would go to all that trouble to do something so kind for him. How had he gotten so lucky to have a lass like this come into his life?

"Thank you." he muttered against her flesh, voice thick with emotion, "Thank you so much, Ahlina. Ah'll treasure it always."

"I'm glad you like it." she murmured.

Despite the fact that he liked the feel of her in his arms he made himself pull back and slowly lower her to the ground. He swallowed at the almost disappointment that seemed to come over her but he pushed it away. Now wasn't the time.

"Ah, uh. . ." he looked to the gift and shook his head, grinning boyishly, "Ah can' believe you would do this, sweetness."

She shrugged modestly, "It just came to me one day. I figured this way, you could take Ireland with you wherever you go."

"Ah usually do in here." he said, beating his fist against his chest, "But now Ah actually get to carry a part of me homeland wit' me. Ah just. . ."

He bowed his head and chuckled with embarrassment, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." the assistant smiled tenderly up at him.

He cleared his throat and regarded her gently, "Ahlina?"

"Yeah?" Ali murmured, heart beating against her chest.

"Maybe havin' a friend isn' such a bad thing after all." he said with a shy smile.

Ali began to beam at his words. She knew then at that moment they had finally, _finally_, gotten past everything. Maybe they were now finally on the road to something more.

She sincerely hoped so.

.

.

.

** The song Sheamus and Ali listen to is by Hodges and is called **_**My Side of the Story**_**. It's such a beautiful song and the link for it can be found on my profile. I sincerely hope everyone who read this chapter checks it out. You won't be disappointed. :)**

** Also, the next chapter is entiled **_**Can't Hold Back**_**. Let the speculation begin. :P**


	18. D'Oh!

Okay, I just realizes that I requested you guys listen to Hodges' _My Side of the Story_ but I forgot to put the link to it in my profile. D'Oh!

Link as been added and I hope everyone checks it out.

Sorry about that, LOL.


	19. 16: Can't Hold Back

Sheamus sat on the couch in the hotel room that night, the Celtic cross shaped bottle balanced on his propped up knee. He was looking at it in wonder, something he had been doing for the past hour.

Ali glanced up from the dining room table, where she had been working on her next chapter, and she spotted him, a warm smile coming to her lips. She felt so unbelievably good over the fact that he seemed to love her present. It meant more to her than she could say.

Her eyes clouded over as she remembered back on that hug. The feeling of his strong arms holding her so tightly to his hard body. And the feeling of his face buried against her neck.

She turned her head away as she felt her cheeks begin to warm. Unfortunately all she could wonder about now was what it would be like to be pressed up against him like that again.

There was also a part of her that was disappointed that he hadn't kissed her. If ever there had been a perfect time for it.

She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. She was a lost cause, she knew. How in the world could she hope to stay detached when her body kept responding to his.

_Stupid, traitorous body_, she grumbled to herself, _I swear to God, I'm a masochist._

"Ah still can' believe you did this for me, lass." his voice broke through her thoughts and she quickly looked at him.

She began to nervously run her hand through her hair, almost worried that he had somehow caught on to what she had been thinking about. But there he sat, completely oblivious, as he grinned at the bottle.

Ali waved his words away, "Think nothing of it. I'm just glad you like it."

He turned to her, face poignant, as he murmured huskily, "Ah _love_ it."

_Yep, you're definitely a goner_, she thought with a sigh.

Sheamus returned to the bottle, carefully turning it around and around in his hand. It made him think of his own surprise for her. It was almost ready. In fact, it should be all finished by the end of the week.

"Ahlina?" he called out, turning his attention back to the young woman.

"Hmm?" Ali asked as she looked up from her laptop, chin in her hand.

"Ah need you to come back to me place this weekend." he told her, carefully weaving his lie, "There's another event Saturday night. A few of the old FCW wrestlers are supposed to go to a show and then have an autograph session afterwards."

Ali was instantly hesitant, thinking back on how her last trip there had gone. She had thought that was going to be a fun weekend, too, but things had gone so wrong.

Sheamus noticed her expression and leaned forward in his seat, gaze locked on hers, "Ah promise you, it's not goin' to be like last time. You have me word on it."

He began to grin, "Besides, Mrs. Kettle told me she'd kick me arse or poison my food if I didn't come back wit' you."

Ali couldn't help but snicker at that. That sounded like his housekeeper all right.

"Well," she sighed dramatically, "We can't have her doing that, can we now?"

She offered him a gentle smile and nodded, "All right. I'll go with you."

He grinned, anticipating what her reaction would be to his surprise.

.

.

.

.

.

The moment they entered Sheamus' home that weekend Mrs. Kettle was there to greet them. She bypassed Sheamus, causing the wrestler to laugh, as she enveloped Ali in a big hug.

The assistant couldn't keep from grinning as she returned the embrace.

"I'm so happy you worked everything out." the older woman whispered in her ear, "He really is a good man."

Ali pulled back and nodded, her expression kind, "I know. And me, too."

She leaned down and grabbed her bags, "I'll just go run these up to the guest room. It's still the same one, right, Sheamus?"

"Yeah." Sheamus glanced at Mrs. Kettle for a moment before turning his attention back to the assistant, "Could you wait a minute, lass? There's somethin' Ah need to show you first."

Ali slowly lowered the bags, her brows beginning to knit, "Show me? Show me what?"

She noticed the look he gave Mrs. Kettle and her curiosity began to peak. What was going on here?

"It's, um," he offered a boyish grin, "It's a surprise."

"'A surprise'." Ali repeated, beginning to grow skeptical.

She glanced over at the housekeeper, but Mrs. Kettle just offered her a bright smile. No help there.

"All right." she said slowly as she turned back to the wrestler.

"Come wit' me." he told her, motioning for her to follow.

Ali sent a nervous glance to Mrs. Kettle but did as he requested. She walked with him down the hallway, towards a closed door. She remembered that room. It had been vacant before, waiting to be filled.

"Close yer eyes." he pressed, hand braced on the doorknob.

Ali arched an eyebrow at him but then closed her eyes. Sheamus waved his hand in front of her face, grinning when he discovered she wasn't peeking. He reached out and took hold of her hand as he opened the door.

Ali felt a spark at the touch and she was sure her cheeks were beginning to warm. She pushed the thought aside as she felt him begin to move. Keeping her eyes tightly closed, she carefully shuffled forward.

Sheamus brought her into the center of the room, gazing down at her anxious face tenderly. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, nervousness beginning to well up inside of him.

He looked around he room, suddenly unsure. What if she hated it? Or worse yet, what if she just didn't care?

"Can I open them now?" her sweet voice reached his ears and his head spun back around to face her.

He took a few deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"All right." he said at last, "Now."

Ali slowly opened her eyes. The blue-green depths widened and she gasped in astonishment.

"Oh!" she breathed, slowly turning around and looking at the room in wonder.

The room, once bare and beige in color had been miraculously transformed. The walls were now light lavender in color with white wainscoting. A plush, new white carpet sat under her feet.

The windows, giving a beautiful view of the backyard and ocean beyond, were decorated with white lace curtains.

Along one wall was an off white couch, complete with fluffy, purple pillows. On another was a massive entertainment center in white, complete with stereo and plasma screen television.

The third was adorned with a large white desk. Sitting atop it were a beautiful desktop computer and printer. Ali wandered over to it, overcome. They were top of the line and had to have coast a fortune.

He stepped up to her, uncertain, "If you don' like them yer welcome to use yer own. Ah-Ah just figured-"

"No." Ali quickly turned to him, grinning hugely, "No, they're wonderful! But, Sheamus, they had to have cost you a fortune-"

"Don' worry about that." he beamed, proud that she liked them.

She slowly turned around to fully face him, a wave of emotions written across her face. She couldn't believe he would do something so amazing for her. He had actually built her her own office.

She smiled brightly at him, tears of appreciation shimmering in her eyes.

"Do ya like it?" he couldn't help but ask hesitantly as he approached.

She reached out and took his large hands, giving them a big squeeze, "It's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

The Celtic Warrior's smile came more easily and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

He glanced behind her and nodded, his grin growing, "There's one more thing, sweetness."

He slowly circled her around, making sure to keep his eyes on her. He needed to see her reaction to his last surprise.

Ali stared up at him with a confused smile before she noticed the last wall, behind him. Her smile gradually faded, disbelief coming over her.

Sheamus, still grinning, reluctantly released her hands and backed away. He watched on as the young woman bit by bit made her way across the room and over to the empty white bookcase.

Empty save for one book.

Ali's heart pounded against her chest as she approached the case. Hand trembling, she reached out and picked up the thick tome sitting all by itself. She issued a shaky breath as she read the cover over and over again.

_Best Loved Poems of the American People._

Her fingers trailed over the title, tracing the letters in amazement. She turned back to him, a warm smile on her lips even as her tears fell down her cheeks.

At the sight of her, Sheamus felt something clench in his gut. Though the tears she shed were, for once, ones of happiness, it still caused that unfamiliar emotion to come over him.

"Ah'm not used to seein' you cry happy tears." he chuckled lightly.

Ali walked over to him and once again took his hand, holding it to her chest. Over her heart.

"Thank you." she whispered, so much emotion in those two words.

He regarded her gently as he reached out with his other hand and tenderly wiped away her tears.

He cleared his throat, to remove the tightening that had suddenly come to it, and he laughed, "So let's hear it. Read me one of these poems of yers."

Ali grinned and suddenly plopped right down in the middle of the room, sitting Indian style. She began to flip through it, knowing just what poem to read to him.

Sheamus laugh quietly as he joined her on the floor. He watched her, starting to feel excited due to her own enthusiasm.

"This one," Ali stated as she found the correct page and looked up at him, "This one is my favorite. It. . .It's called _I Love You _and it's by Ella Wheeler Wilcox."

She bowed her head, eyes on the book. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she began to read softly:

_ "I love your lips when they're wet with wine _

_ And red with a wild desire; _

_ I love your eyes when the lovelight lies _

_ Lit with a passionate fire. _

_ I love your arms when the warm white flesh _

_ Touches mine in a fond embrace; _

_ I love your hair when the strands enmesh _

_ Your kisses against my face. _

_ "Not for me the cold calm kiss _

_ Of a virgin's bloodless love; _

_ Not for me the saint's white bliss, _

_ Nor the heart of a spotless dove. _

_ But give me the love that so freely gives _

_ And laughs at the whole world's blame, _

_ With your body so young and warm in my arms, _

_ It sets my poor heart aflame. _

_ "So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth, _

_ Still fragrant with ruby wine, _

_ And say with a fervor born of the South _

_ That your body and soul are mine. _

_ Clasp me close in your warm young arms, _

_ While the pale stars shine above, _

_ And we'll live our whole young lives away _

_ In the joys of a living love."_

As she finished, and the words slowly died on her lips, awareness began to well up inside of her. It was only at that moment that she realized that that poem, her favorite poem, seemed to embody the man who sat beside her now.

"Sheamus-" she looked up and froze, her eyes locked with his.

He regarded her silently, something unknown in his blue eyes. His features, too, held that same mysterious emotion. A emotion she was too afraid to name.

Suddenly he grabbed a hold of her face with his large hands. She managed a small gasp before he yanked her to him and ravaged her mouth with his own.

Just the barest touch of her lips and he wanted more. One of his large arms circled around her neck, the other around her tiny waist, and he pulled her tighter against his hard body. He deepened the kiss, rubbing her lips apart before his tongue surged into her mouth to taste her sweetness.

Ali whimpered, her lips parting and allowing him to enter. Her hands slid up his strong chest to wrap around his thick neck and she surrendered to his kiss. His lips were softer than she imagined, but the kiss he bestowed upon her was unrelenting. She could feel his facial hair brushing across her skin and she shivered at the sensation.

Oh how she was aptly nicknamed, he thought as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. She tasted sweeter than he could have even dreamed. And her lips. . those full, soft lips. . .

Their tongues met, stroking and curling against one another. Sheamus growled deep in his chest, still not believing that she was there in his arms. All the nights he had spent lying awake, fantasizing about having her there with him like that. It was even better, even sweeter, than the fantasies and dreams. So much better than he could have imagined.

He slanted his mouth, dominating the kiss. Ali seemed content to let him take the lead as she mewed, gripping his neck and practically hanging in his embrace.

After a few more heated moments they pulled back, but not before Sheamus nipped at her bottom lip before parting. He couldn't help himself, his more primal nature needing to get it's own taste.

Their harsh breathing echoed over the otherwise quiet room as he leaned his forehead against her own, his eyes squeezed shut. He also kept his tight hold on her, needing to hold her just a little while longer.

Despite the hunger racing through his body, anger flared up within him. He had told himself not to lose control; to keep her at arm's length.

_Well she's not at arm's length now, is she, fella? _he growled silently to himself.

He couldn't help it, though. His precious control had finally snapped. It had been hanging on by a thread since seeing her again and having his confrontation with her in his locker room. It had started to bow later on that night on his tour bus when she had told him that she wanted to be the one he could depend on. It had began to unravel the night she gave him that wonderful birthday gift and he had held her in his arms. And it had completely snapped sitting there with her now, listening to her sweet voice as she read that grand poem and then seeing her stare at him with such open desire.

He was a selfish bastard but right now he didn't care. Because he had finally gotten to taste her and was now holding her sweet body in his arms. He wouldn't be able to let her go now. He couldn't.

Something clicked in his mind, his old securities beginning to rear their ugly head. He pulled back and opened his eyes, looking down at her in trepidation. He was actually afraid of what he might find; worried that he might have pushed her too far.

But when he took in her expression, cheeks rosy, lips still parted and swollen from his kiss, and eyes filled with wonder, astonishment went through him.

Ali struggled to calm her racing heart, her hands slowing lowering from around his neck but staying pressed against his rock hard chest. She found she could only look at him in awe, still in disbelief over what had happened.

She had been kissed before, of course. But never like that. Never with such passion and fire. Sure, she had dreamed about it, written about it, but had never experienced anything like it.

Until now.

Unconsciously, her tongue came out and lightly brushed against her top lip. She could still taste him and the realization caused her to shiver.

Sheamus' eyes locked in her tongue and he felt something stir deep within his loins. He wanted to do it again. But he wanted more. He wanted to lay her back against the plush new carpet of her new office and bury himself deep inside of her right there. The need was so great that it actually made him physically hurt from the want of it.

But he ruthlessly checked those desires. He needed to know that she wanted it, too. And if she did, Lord help them both. . .

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked breathlessly before he could speak.

He couldn't help but smile at that. She was still so innocent. How could he have originally believed it was all for show?

"Why do you think, sweetness?" he asked, his smile turning into a grin.

Ali shook her head, "I-I. . .I don't know."

She ducked her head and shrugged, "I'm not used to men paying attention to me."

Sheamus was thunderstruck. He found himself reaching out and taking hold of her chin, gently lifting her face so that she could meet his eyes. He shook his head, astounded but also tender.

"Oh, Ahlina, if you only knew, lass." he murmured, his thumb stroking her chin, "Yer pretty head's always filled with ideas or yer cute little nose is always buried in that notebook of yers that you never see the way the fellas' heads turn when you walk by. Sweetness, Ah'm surprised Ah'm the first."

Ali blushed at that and began to smile, touched by his honest declaration. She reached out and took hold of his hand, holding it tightly in both of her small ones. She found herself nuzzling into his touch, completely captivated by this big, strong, charming man before her.

"You're a real charmer, you know that, right?" she teased.

"Only wit' you." he murmured, eyes taking in every inch of her face, "Only wit' you."

His smile slowly faded and he pulled away. It killed him to do so, but he needed to. He needed to be sure that this was what she wanted.

"Do you mind that Ah kissed ya?" he asked, heart pounding against his ribcage as he awaited her answer.

Her eyes widened in surprise before softening. She again ducked her head and smiled as she shyly shook her head.

"I'm glad you did." she slowly looked up at him and admitted softly, "The truth is, I've been hoping you would for a while now."

Sheamus was stunned. Completely bowled over.

"Since when?" he couldn't help but ask.

Ali shrugged, her blush deepening as she admitted, "I'm not sure when it actually happened. I know I definitely wanted you to kiss me the night I told you that you had pretty eyes. You leaned over and you were so close to me. I just wished. . ."

She averted her gaze and smiled self-consciously, "I just hoped that maybe you would have."

"Ah wish Ah would've." Sheamus murmured, his hand squeezing both of hers.

He had to chuckle. To think that night he had been angry, thinking she was leading him on. And here the lass had wanted him to kiss her. The irony of it wasn't lost on him.

Ali bit her lip as she began to grow nervous. He may have been used to this but she was still so inexperienced. It was all so new and scary to her.

"What. . ." she dared to look up at him and motioned between them, "What does this mean?"

To her relief he didn't appear annoyed or, worse yet, pity her. He only began to grin mischievously as his arms came back around her waist and he drew her closer to him.

"It means," he muttered against her lips, "That Ah can do this again."

His hand slid up her torso, to her neck where it finally cupped her cheek. He leaned in and brushes his lips against hers, this time the kiss tender and soft. They sipped at one another's lips until his tongue came out and brushed against her bottom lip. Her mouth slid open at his silent request as he deepened the embrace.

His hand came around to the back of her head, drawing her closer to the heat of his mouth. He heard her whimper and it went straight to his groin. If he didn't stop this he really would strip her naked and have his way with her right then and there.

He had to have her. The sooner the better. Kissing her, feeling how she had responded, hearing her sweet voice murmuring in encouragement, it was playing hell on his fragile control.

"Ah want you." he ground out, his hands coming down to grip her waist as he hauled her into his lap and held her tightly against him.

Ali's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't pull away. Instead her small hands trailed up his shoulders, holding onto them as she began to tremble, both with desire and fear. Especially when she felt his growing erection against her.

She wanted him, too. So much. More than she could have thought possible. But she was still so afraid. This was going so fast. Maybe too fast?

She cursed herself for being so inexperienced. A more experienced woman would be in his bed now, having him make love to her. They wouldn't be sitting here, shaking like a newborn deer.

"I. . ." Ali looked up at him helplessly.

His grip tightened on her, something primitive coming over him. The idea that she could possibly refuse him, reject him, angered him. He wouldn't let her pull away from him now that he finally had given into his desire for her.

"Tell me you don' want me." he accused, his tone harsh, "Say it, Ahlina. Tell me you don' want this."

He thrust against her, his erection even more evident. It caused her to gasp.

"I. . ." she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, "I'm not saying that. But I. . ."

She opened her eyes, hesitant, "I need some time. Sheamus, this is going all so fast. I mean, we just shared our first kiss. I-I'm. . .I'm not ready to. . ."

She ducked her head and admitted softly, "I want you, too. But I. . .I just can't right now. I'm sorry."

Ali started to climb off of his lap when she felt him increase his hold on her, keeping her close. She turned back to find him regarding her with determination.

She wanted him, too. He heard those words repeat in his head and it was all he could do not to kiss her again. But he had to go slow on this. The last thing he needed to do was spook her more. He could lose her then and he didn't know what he would do if that happened.

"It'll happen." he told her as his expression and tone softened, "When yer ready. Ah'm willin' to wait as long as Ah have to, but don' make me wait too long."

He gave her bottom a playful swat and groaned, "Now get off me, woman, before Ah lose me mind."

Ali found herself giggling at that as she climbed off of him, rising to her feet. He joined her, unabashedly adjusting his jeans.

"So now what?" the assistant asked carefully. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer or not.

"Ah want to take you out to dinner." he told her, "Some place nice to make up for last time."

Ali grinned at that, "I'd like that."

"Good." he nodded, "Now go get ready while Ah make the reservations."

She gave him a sweet smile that caused his heart to clench before turning and hurrying out of the room.

Jaysus, he thought as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

It fell to his side and he began to grin in an almost wonder. She wanted him. Wanted _him_. Not Cena. Not Morrison. Him. It was enough to make his heart. . .

The thoughts trailed off as a frown marred his handsome features. No, his heart had nothing to do with this. This wasn't about his heart. It was about having her in his bed.

He began to pace the length of the room, hands raking through his hair.

So how did he breech _that _subject to her? She was a good girl. It was unfortunately one of the things he liked most about the lass. It would also appear to be his downfall. He couldn't just tell her that he wanted her in his bed but that he couldn't give her his heart. That there was no longer a heart to give.

He could just picture her beautiful face, filled with hurt and sadness. Just imagining it caused his gut to clench.

He'd have to talk to her about it soon. Now that he knew she wanted him, too, there was no way he'd be able to stay away from her. _Feck_, just those two kisses alone had proved to him how explosive they'd be together. There was no way in hell he could walk away from that.

She said she needed time and in a way that was mixed blessing. He would give it to her, while proving to her that this would be more than just a good-who was he kidding, a great-ride to him.

Then, when the time was right, he'd make his demands. Oh she'd probably rebel against them at first. Of that he had no doubt. But when she realized he didn't mean for only a night or two, because he sorely suspected he wouldn't be able to get his fill of her for a long time to come, she'd come around.

He silently chastised himself. He really was a selfish bastard. A better man would be able to let her go. Allow her to be free with a man who could give her what she deserved.

_But yer not a better man_, he sighed, _Never will be, fella. And Ah'll be damned if Ah let any other man get their hands on her. She's mine._

He pulled out his cell phone and started calling around. He eventually found the perfect restaurant and was lucky enough to get a reservation, despite the lateness of the hour. They could seat them in about an hour and a half. Perfect.

As he slipped the phone back into his pocket he made his way out of the room and towards the foyer. He needed to go to his own room and get ready.

The Celtic Warrior had almost made it to the base of the stairs when Mrs. Kettle appeared at the top and began to descend, a warm smile on her lips.

"My, that surprise certainly went over well." she mused as she approached him, "I've never seen a girl so excited before."

Sheamus couldn't help but beam with pride over that, "It did."

"And I heard you're taking her out to dinner, as well." Mrs. Kettle looked up at him thoughtfully, "You must really care about the girl to do all of this for her."

The Irishman's smile vanished at her words. Did he? Is that what this was? The truth was, he hadn't cared about anyone, save for some of his family and the woman standing before him, for so long that it felt a little foreign to him.

But even as he wondered that, he knew it was true. He liked her. He wanted to see her happy. So, by extension, that meant that he did care about her.

He just didn't know how he felt about that. Caring could lead to getting hurt and he had ruthlessly protected himself from just such a thing happening. Not again. _Never_ again.

It was because of that that he started to have doubts. Did he really want to push things farther with her? Especially when he knew that she would want it to lead to more? More than he could give her.

So what did he exactly want from the lass? Besides her body, that was.

She was funny and she could make him smile or laugh, a feat damned near impossibly for almost anyone else. So there was that.

She was gentle and kind. If he was having a bad day he knew she could make him feel better.

She was open and honest and he had, much to his chagrin, found himself opening up more and more to her.

That part bothered him the most. He was used to keeping things inside and lashing out when it got to be too much. The fact that she could make him feel comfortable enough to let his guard down with her and share his thoughts unnerved him.

But that was a two way street. She was just as willing to open up about her own thoughts and feelings as she was about coaxing him to reveal his own.

_She trusts me_, he realized, his frown deepening. The idea that she did made something twist inside of him. A sense of pain from an unknown emotion.

Mrs. Kettle noticed how he grew quiet and she sighed in frustration, wanting to kick the man. She knew he had been hurt in the past. Anyone with eyes could see that. But now he had a chance to make a fresh start with a woman who was sweet and kind, who supported and loved him-yes, she did believe the girl was in love with him-and who wasn't afraid to go toe-to-toe with him should the need arise. If he let her slip through his fingers she knew he'd be a hopeless case.

"Well you might as well go up and make yourself presentable." she shooed him up the stairs, "You mustn't keep a lady waiting."

He finished getting ready some time later and once again found himself back down in the foyer, pacing.

_Just like last time_, he mused wryly.

But there was no way this night would end like the last. He wasn't going to let her go again.

He checked his watch for the hundredth time, his nerves beginning to bubble up. Letting out a sigh, he lowered his hand and looked to the stairs.

And stopped short.

Ali was making her way down, once again wearing the dress from the event. Though he had seen her in it before he was still struck by her presence.

"I figured I shouldn't let it go to waste." she explained shyly as she came down the stairs and approached him, "Honestly, I thought Mrs. Kettle had gotten rid of it but there it was, hanging in the closet.

"Ah'm glad she didn'." Sheamus told her, looking her over.

He took her hand and led her outside, helping her into the car. He promptly climbed in behind the wheel and started it up, the pairing making their way into the city.

They drove around for a little while before coming to a beautiful restaurant set on the water.

"We're not going. . ." Ali shrugged, "I just thought we'd be going to the restaurant we went to last time."

"Do you want to?" Sheamus offered, "Ah didn' think you'd want to. Ah figured it'd have too many bad memories for you."

"No, no this is fine." the assistant quickly assured him, "Lovely, even."

He pulled up in front of the building, cutting the engine. Immediately two valets hurried over, one coming around the side of the car to collect the keys and another that opened Ali's door and helped her out.

Sheamus handed the keys off, watching as the other valet beamed down at the assistant, checking her out. Just like last time, though, she appeared oblivious. Instead her gaze was fixed right on him, a soft smile on her lips. It made his chest swell. Jaysus, the lass was good for his ego.

He came around and took her hand, slipping it into the crook of his arm. She continued to beam up at him as he led the way inside.

They were seated fairly quickly, their table before a large picture window. It afforded them a beautiful view of the water, which was alight with a million lights.

She gazed out over the water, sighing softly. The view was amazing.

She turned back to her dinner companion, her smile deepening. But not as amazing as the man who sat across from her.

"I still can't believe you built me my own office." she shook her head in wonder, "How can I ever thank you?"

"That kiss was a good start." Sheamus grinned at her, causing her to laugh.

His expression grew tender as he added, "Besides, it's nothin' compared to the gift you gave me."

Ali ducked her head, "I just wanted to do something for you, to thank you for all the wonderful things you've done for me."

Sheamus' grin faded and something dark came to his eyes as he cleared his throat, "Ya mean like how Ah forced you to be me assistant? Or how about how Ah've kept you from yer friends. Or what about the fact that the only reason why you got sick was because Ah made you go out into a blizzard to get me a couple of pints."

He flashed a cold smile, "That's pretty wonderful of me, huh, lass?"

The assistant's eyes returned to his face and she shook her head sadly. She could hear the self-loathing in his voice and it broke her heart.

Reaching over, she took his hand. She waited until he finally turned his attention to her before she spoke, "You've made some mistakes. But then again, so have I. Everybody does. It comes with being human.

"Besides," she went on, giving him a sweet smile, "If you hadn't made that stipulation we never would have gotten to know one another. And I, for one, am happy that we have.

"And when I talked about the wonderful things you did for me," she told him, voice filled with conviction, "I'm talking about how you took care of me when I was sick. How you fixed my laptop when I thought I had lost my story forever. Not to mention how you stood up for me against those two jerks at the bar. You did all of those things for me and I will never forget them.

"Now then," she stated as she picked up her menu and began to look it over, "I feel like having the chicken and broccoli alfredo. It's my favorite."

Sheamus blinked, surprised by her willingness to sweep everything under the rug so easily. He couldn't say he would be so forgiving. Far from it.

But if she was willing to let bygones-be-bygones, then who was he to argue.

He picked up his own menu and began to browse it, "Ah think Ah might have the steak."

"Excellent choice." Ali beamed at him.

.

.

.

.

.

They had ordered and ate and were now milling about, talking.

"So how did a nice lass like you get involved in the world of professional wrestlin'?" Sheamus inquired and Ali giggled.

"Well," she began, "I've always been a fan. Since, like, the age of four. So when the opportunity arose to be apart of the company I jumped at it. What about you?"

"Been a fan since I was a lad, sure." Sheamus nodded, "Ah had always wanted to come here and be a Superstar. There was never anythin' else for me. So Ah came over in 2002 and started trainin' at the Monster Factory."

"And then you got hurt." Ali nodded, "A neck injury."

He began to smile despite the tone of the conversation, "You remembered."

She bobbed her head and he went on, "Yeah. So Ah found meself out for two years and Ah was forced to go back home."

"I'm really sorry for that." the assistant murmured, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Ah'm not." Sheamus assured her, "It gave me a chance to go back and get in touch wit' me roots. It helped to shape me into the man Ah am today."

"So did you come back here once you were healthy?" Ali asked, enthralled by the story.

Sheamus shook his head, "Not right away, no. Ah actually got involved wit' a company by the name of _Irish Whip Wrestlin'_. Ah stayed there for a few years, wrestlin' wit' them and around Europe on the British circuit."

His voice trailed off as his eyes grew hazy. Ali couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

"Sheamus?" she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze, "Come back to me."

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." he flashed her a quick grin and cleared his throat, going on casually, "So anyway, Ah eventually found meself back here. Ah got into FCW and then the WWE."

"And here you are, living your dream." Ali beamed at him, feeling so proud of him.

She pulled her hand back, running it through her hair. It was then that he noticed the charm bracelet on her wrist. He remembered seeing it a couple times before and had always been curious about it.

"Ah like yer bracelet." he said as he reached over and took her wrist, looking the piece of jewelry over.

"Thank you." Ali smiled fondly at it, "It was a twenty-first birthday present from my parents. They gave me the little silver quill."

"Because yer a writer." Sheamus grinned at her.

"Mmm-hmm." she nodded.

"And the book?" he inquired and her smile grew.

"From John a few months ago." Ali clarified, "To represent that novel I hope to someday finish and sell."

She looked up at him, worried that he might be annoyed by that. But he didn't seem to be bothered, only curious.

"Did you always want to be a writer, lass?" he asked her.

"Oh yes." Ali murmured, her expression softening, "Since I was four or five."

"That long?" Sheamus whistled, "Ah thought girls that age usually wanted to be princesses or ballerinas or the like."

The assistant laughed, "Maybe, but not this girl. No, I. . ."

Her tone grew softer, "I just always wanted to write."

She began beam, "My mom used to pick me up and cuddle with me on the couch. And she would always say, 'Tell me a pretty story' and I would tell her these outlandish tales of princesses and princes. Dragons and witches. Places where good won out over evil and love conquered all."

He listened to her words and took in the wondrous expression on her face. She was so idealistic. It was another thing that he both liked and was partially bothered about. The last thing he wanted was to see that idealism taken from her, but he feared that someday it would be. Possibly even ripped away by hisself.

He shoved the thoughts away, not wanting to put a damper on the evening.

"So yer family was always supportive about you bein' a writer?" he questioned.

"Yeah, definitely." Ali told him, "They always came to every _Young Authors_ program I ever had. Read every story I had in the school paper. Stuff like that."

He couldn't help but feel envious over that. His own family, save for his granny, one of his sisters and even his mother to a small extent, had laughed at him. Told him he wouldn't make it. That he was better off getting a real job.

He felt grateful that she had had the love and support of her family. Nobody should have to fight for their dreams alone.

"So what did they say when you told them you were comin' to work at the WWE?" he asked.

"Um, well. . ." Ali hedged, "They weren't exactly thrilled about that. They were worried I would get hurt.

"But I told them I needed to do this for me." she explained, "The life experience alone-getting to travel the world and meet. . ._interesting _people, that's perfect for a budding author. Besides it pays the bills and gives me free time to spend on my writing. It's a win-win."

"So have yer stories been published?" he grinned, " Can Ah run to the bookstore and grab a copy of them?"

Ali's smile slowly faded away and she glanced towards the window, "No. The truth is. . . I'm just. . .I'm too afraid to send them in."

She turned back him and went on hurriedly, "I'm just not sure if they're good enough. I'm not sure if _I'm _good enough."

"But you are." he told her, "Lass, you've got a real talent. You need to get yer stories published."

"And how would you know?" Ali giggled at him, "I've never showed you my work."

Guilt came over him at that moment and he avoided her gaze as he began to fiddle with his knife.

The assistant's smile faded and she leaned forward, "Sheamus, I've never showed you my work. How do you know if I'm good or not?"

"Ah. . ." he cleared his throat and forced himself to turn his attention back to her, "Over a month ago, long before we were like we are now, mind, Ah saw you asleep on the couch in one of the hotel rooms we were stayin' at. Yer notebook was layin' open there on the coffee table."

Ali pulled back, realization dawning on her, "And so you read it."

He nodded, remorseful, "Ah had no right, Ah know. And Ah'm truly sorry Ah did, sweetness. Honestly, Ah don' know what made me do it. At first Ah thought it was yer journal and Ah just. . .Ah guess Ah wanted to know what you thought of me."

"Oh believe me, I would have told you." she replied faintly, her mind racing.

"Ah was an arsehole for doin' it." he sighed, "And Ah promise you, that's the only time Ah ever did it and Ah would never read it again."

He looked down at the table, "Ah understand if yer pissed."

"I think I am." the assistant admitted and he flinched, curisng himself, "And even a little hurt. Those are my personal, private thoughts, Sheamus. They're not for public. . ."

Her voice trailed off. He had thought it was a journal. . .

"That's how you knew." she realized, "That's how you knew about 'sweetness'."

She looked around the table, a myriad of emotions coming over her. At that moment she had never felt more open and exposed.

"Ah was a bastard for doin' it." he removed his flat cap and raked his hands through his hair, "Ah had no right but Ah just. . ."

His hands fell to the table, "Ah have no excuses, Ahlina. You have every right in the world to throw yer drink at me or walk out or even slap me. Ah wouldn' blame you."

She slowly turned back to him, her expression guarded, "You promise that's the only time you ever read my notebook."

"The only time." he swore, his right hand to his heart, "And never again. Ah promise you that."

She closed her eyes, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

On the one hand, she felt hurt and betrayed. The fact that he could invade her privacy like that so easily was upsetting. Her words were private. Hers alone. She didn't want someone just reading her thoughts and feelings without her permission.

But on the other hand, he had done it at the beginning of her time with him. She knew he wasn't the same man now as he was then. Not to mention he clearly felt ashamed over what he had done.

He had admitted to his mistake. He could have just as easily swept it under the rug but instead he had chosen to be honest with her. And that held some merit with her.

"Ahlina, please look at me." she heard his voice, slightly tinged with panic, call out, "Sweetness, Ah. . .Ah don' want to lose you over this."

Her eyes flew open as she heard the sincere declaration. She studied his face, taking in the pained expression. He truly was sorry, she could tell.

She sighed and her expression softened as she reached out and took his hand. His larger one enveloped hers, gripping tightly as though he were afraid she would disappear at any moment.

"You're not going to lose me over this." she promised, "I won't lie, I am hurt. But I appreciate that you told me the truth. And I can tell how sorry you are. I. . .I'm willing to get passed it. Just, please, don't invade my privacy like that again. It means so much to me."

"Ah understand." he assured her, "And Ah'm truly sorry."

"I know." Ali nodded.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked, "Maybe take a walk."

"I'd like that." the assistant gave him a small smile.

He paid the bill and they got up, leaving the restaurant. Instead of collecting the car, though, they decided to take a walk along the waterfront.

Sheamus slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body to keep her warm. Along with needed to reassure himself that she meant what she had said. To his relief she didn't pull away. And while her posture had been tense for a few minutes, she eventually loosened up and even leaned against him.

They eventually came to a stop, Ali standing before the railing and looking out over the water. Sheamus was standing behind her, arms protectively wrapped around her shoulders.

"Why me?" he finally asked at last, his voice breaking through the silence, "You could have yer pick of all of the fellas? So why me?"

Ali found herself beginning to smile shyly and she leaned back against him, "Well, for one thing, I'm not interested in any of the other _fellas_. And why not you?"

"Just a few minutes ago is a good reason." she could hear the bitterness in his voice.

She turned around in his arms, "And you've already apologized for that. We're moving on, remember?"

He nodded but she knew it would be a long time before he forgave himself.

Her hands slid up his chest and she found herself smiling, "Let's see. . .You're very handsome."

He scoffed at that but she went on, "_Very _handsome. You're determined. You're funny, when you let yourself be. You have a good heart, when you let it come out."

She began to blush as she added softly, "And you're incredibly sexy."

Sheamus grinned before cupping her face and leaning down, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

His tongue ran along her lips and she opened them eagerly to him. His arms tightened around her waist as he raised her high in against his chest, deepening the kiss.

He didn't think he would ever get tired of tasting her. She was the sweetest thing his lips had ever touched.

The kiss ended soon but he kept his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"Ah've always wanted you." he admitted as he stared out over the water.

Ali blinked, stunned by that. She pulled back and looked up at him, "I thought you hated me."

"Ah thought Ah did, too." he looked down at her, "But then Ah got to know you and Ah realized Ah was wrong about you. Yer not who Ah thought you were."

His expression grew tender as he reached out stroked her cheek, "But even when Ah thought Ah hated you, Ah still wanted you. That's never changed, sweetness."

The Irishman sighed, "Ah think that was part of the reason why Ah hated you. Because Ah wanted you so much."

At the intensity of his words, not to mention the heat of his expression, she found herself beginning to tremble. His raw sexuality was very intimidating and there was a part of her that wondered if she would be able to keep up.

"Part of the reason?" she pushed her doubts away and instead asked, "What was the other part?"

"You," he stated as he took hold of her chin and tipped it up, "Represent everythin' Ah thought Ah couldn' have."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Just when she thought she couldn't care about him anymore than she already did.

He held her just as securely. As he looked out over the water he couldn't help but think that she still represented everything he didn't deserve.

"Are you gettin' cold?" he questioned her after a few minutes.

She nodded against his chest and mumbled, "A little."

He grinned at that and eventually pulled back, leading her back towards the restaurant, "Come on, let's get you home."

They came back to retrieve the car and made their way back to his place.

As they slipped inside and he led her up to the guest room she found herself continually looking back at him and smiling.

She couldn't believe they were there, together. Truly together. He cared for her. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. It was also so amazing and wonderful.

They eventually reached her room. Sheamus opened the door and gave a bow, earning a giggle from her. As he righted he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles.

"So Ah guess this is it." he murmured, eyes searching her face.

"I guess so." Ali whispered, "Thank you for such an amazing day and evening."

He reached out and took hold of one of her hands. Leaning down, never taking his eyes off of her face, he turned her hand palm up and pressed a deep kiss into the center of it.

The assistant felt her knees go weak and at that moment she was so glad she was leaning against the doorframe. She was completely touched by the action.

"_Oíche maith_." he replied huskily as he straightened.

"Goodnight." Ali repeated.

He gave her one last, sexy smile before turning and making his way down the hall. He came to his door and looked over his shoulder at her, eyes raking over her. He gave her a wave, one she readily returned, before he opened the door slipped inside.

She continued to stare at the door long after he had gone, hand to her heart. She eventually let out a sigh and slipped into her own room.


	20. 17: Challenges

Those from the _Raw _roster, seated in the local _Denny's_ Wednesday morning, couldn't believe what they were seeing. Slowly-by-slowly conversations died away as more people turned to stare at the couple seated in the far booth.

Sheamus watched on as Ali peeked at his plate for the hundredth time.

"Oi!" he called out at last, "Quit eyein' me rashers."

"Say what now?" she asked with a laugh.

He began to smirk as he held up a piece of bacon and said slowly, "Rashers."

"Rashers." Ali repeated, smiling.

He tossed the piece onto her plate, grinning when she practically squealed with delight before taking a healthy bite of it. With his fork he pointed to his sausage and stated, "Bangers."

"Bangers." Ali giggled.

He waved his hand over his entire plate, "Brecki."

"Brecki." the assistant mimicked with a terrible Irish accent.

Sheamus narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn't keep up the charade for long and he began to chuckle.

"Oh, I got one!" Ali announced with a sweet smile as she pointed at him, "Arsehole."

His grin died on his lips, his eye beginning to constrict. Ali's own smile faded away and she swallowed nervously. She thought they were playing, having a good time. Evidently she had pushed it too far.

"Sheamus, I-" she started to apologize when he began to laugh.

"Gotcha." he announced with a wink.

The assistant began to giggle, shaking her head, "You're not funny, Irishman."

A small murmur rose up from the various Superstars and Divas. They had never seen the Celtic Warrior so carefree before. Never in such good spirits if it didn't involve beating someone to a pulp. It would appear that the assistant was rubbing off on him.

Ali glanced over, spotting Eve and Gail, who were seated across the room. She gave them a bright smile and waved. They promptly returned the expression and the gesture.

Sheamus noticed and he turned back to the assistant, studying her.

"Why don' you go over and say 'hi' to them." he suggested nonchalantly before taking another bite of his sausage.

Ali's eyes flew to his face. Was he serious?

He gave her a small nod, motioning for her to go on. She beamed before rising from the booth and practically skipping over. He looked after her for a second before grinning and returning to his breakfast.

"Hi." she greeted the Divas happily, slipping into an empty seat beside Eve.

"Your jailer actually let you out?" Gail couldn't help but quip.

"Time off for good behavior." Ali joked.

"So what's going on with you and him?" Eve questioned, "You two actually look like you're getting along."

"We are." the assistant laughed, "As crazy as that might sound."

"You two aren't, like, dating, are you?" Gail asked as she eyed the other woman carefully.

Ali felt her cheeks begin to warm and the two Divas traded unsure glances. She noticed their exchange and instantly began to feel defensive.

"I don't know." she admitted quietly, carefully, "I don't know what we are. But I'm happy."

When they didn't appear convinced she repeated with conviction, "I'm happy."

That seemed to placate them and Eve leaned in, giving her a knowing look, "So how good of a kisser is he?"

Gail scoffed at that, but she couldn't help but regard the assistant with interest.

Ali began to grin, "Amazing. Simply amazing."

The two Divas smiled at that, Eve sighing, "I thought as much. He looks like he'd be an amazing kisser."

She lowered her voice, adding hopefully, "And even more amazing in bed?"

Ali's eyes widened as her cheeks began to redden.

"I-I wouldn't know about that." she admitted as she averted her eyes.

Eve bit her lip, feeling guilty that she had embarrassed the other woman. She reached out and placed her hand over Ali's, giving her a warm smile, "I think I might have been wrong about him. He seems nice enough."

The assistant began to smile, "He does have a good side. It just takes a while for him to let it out."

She gazed out over the room and spotted Morrison seated a little ways away. He caught her eye and nodded, giving her a small smile.

She hadn't had a chance to really speak to him since that night at the restaurant and she felt bad about that.

Ali excused herself and walked over to his table, taking a seat across from him.

"Hi." she replied sheepishly.

"Hey." Morrison murmured, his face revealing nothing.

"I wanted to talk to you." the young woman began, "Morrison, I'm just. . .I'm really sorry about how things-"

"Ali, don't, okay." he held up a hand, stopping any further words, "Look, I understand. You're just not interested. I get it."

He lowered his hand and sighed, "But _Sheamus_? Of all the guys for you to hook up with you pick _him_?"

"Hold on." Ali's eyes narrowed in irritation, "Sheamus and I haven't 'hooked up'. I don't know what the gossipmongers are saying, but they've got it wrong."

"So you and he aren't seeing each other?" the wrestler accused.

The assistant felt her annoyance beginning to grow, "To be honest, Morrison, it really isn't any of your business. Or anyone else's. This is my own personal, private business."

"Wow, check you out." Morrison whistled, "The claws are coming out now. I'm scared."

He gave her a silly face and Ali found herself giggling. The wrestler grew serious and reached out, taking her hand in his.

"I see you really care about the guy. I'm not sure why. . ." Morrison smirked, "But there obviously must be _something_ there if he can get you this worked up. But he better treat you right. Cause if he doesn't, I'm coming after him."  
Ali grinned and stood up. He did, as well, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up in a big hug. The assistant giggled, tightening her hold before Morrison pressed a loud kiss onto her cheek.

Almost immediately he pulled back, slowly lowering her to the ground. Ali gazed up at him in confusion before turning around, her heart skipping a beat.

Sheamus was standing behind them, glaring at Morrison with open hostility. His body was rigid, his hands clenched so tightly at his sides that Ali could have sworn that she heard his knuckles crack.

She pulled away from Morrison and took a step towards the Irishman, instantly trying to defuse the situation, "Sheamus-"

His heated gaze fell on her and she couldn't help but swallow nervously.

"We're goin'." he announced, his voice dark.

"You have no reason to be jealous." Ali tried to get him to calm down, "Morrison and I were just-"

"Now." the one word was spoken with so much aggression that she didn't even think to argue. She just followed after him as they made their way out of the restaurant and onto the tour bus.

It was only then that she came out of her stasis and her own anger began to rise.

"How dare you!" she snapped as she glowered up at his back, "How dare you act like such a. . .a. . .misogynistic jerk! Causing a scene! Ordering me around as though I were your property!"

He turned back to face her, the expression on his face setting off warning bells. She took another step backwards and his eyes locked in on it. They slowly traveled up to her face and he glared down at her. It looked as though he were warring with himself and she wondered what his inner struggle was.

Without a word he turned and stormed back to his bedroom. Once he was gone from view Ali sank onto the couch with a huff.

.

.

.

.

.

They walked through the backstage area of the house show that night. The assistant kept looking up at him nervously, bottom lip between her teeth. She hadn't seen him the entire trip to the venue and she thought it best to leave him to brood.

When they had pulled up he had eventually emerged, gear bag in hand. He didn't say a word to her as they entered and he went to go change. He came storming out of the locker room a short time later, his temper still high. Ali thought it best not to speak to him, though she wished he would cool down.

They turned a corner, drawling closer to the curtain that separated the backstage from the front of the house. As they came closer they could hear John Morrison out in the ring.

"I've got a bone to pick with one of the guys in the back." he was saying, "See, I don't appreciate how he's been treating a good friend of mine. And I think I'm the one that needs to teach him some manners."

Sheamus came to a stop, his eyes beginning to constrict as he took in the other man's words. This _gobshite_ actually thought he could teach _him_ some manners?!

An evil smile began to grace his lips. Oh, this was going to be a pleasure.

"Stay here." he ordered Ali as he made his way towards the curtain.

"Sheamus, let it go!" the assistant called out to him but he ignored her and continued on.

The WWE champion stepped out onto the ramp to the mixed chorus of cheers and boos. Eyes locked on Morrison, he made his way down to ringside.

The other man glared down at him as he tossed the microphone away, loosening up. He was clearly ready and willing for a fight.

Ali made her way over to the curtain and peered out, a frown on her lips. It deepened as Sheamus climbed into the ring and went to stand nose-to-nose with Morrison. Neither man backed down, both looking hatefully at the other. It wasn't long until the ref got between them and ordered them to back up. They did so reluctantly and awaited the sounds of the bell.

It rang and soon they were barreling at one another, trading blows. Ali flinched at the brutality, but found she couldn't look away.

It was a vicious match, both Sheamus and Morrison trading getting an upper hand on the other.

Eventually, though, Sheamus was able to beat the other man. He hit the Brogue Kick on him but he wasn't done there. Ali watched on in horror as he then picked the smaller man up and set him up for the Celtic Cross . He covered him, his features dark, and the ref counted to three. The bell rang and his music began to play.

But Sheamus didn't celebrate. He rose to his feet and glared down at the other man for a few moments before turning and exiting the ring, snatching his champion title out of the ring announcer's hands along the way.

He stormed back up the ramp and past the curtain, pausing when he saw Ali waiting for him.

She shook her head, angry, "You didn't have to do that! You had already won with the Brogue Kick. You didn't need to do the Celtic Cross on him, as well."

"Ah do what Ah want because Ah can." he growled before turning and storming off towards the locker room.

Ali fell into step behind him, glowering up at his back. She couldn't believe how ridiculous both of them had been.

The Irishman entered the locker room first, storming over to the nearby bench and setting his title down on top of it. Ali followed after, closing the door after her.

"So do you feel better?" she couldn't help but ask, "Now that you've beaten him to a pulp? God, I swear, you men-"

"He brought it on hisself, Ahlina." he turned to her and growled, "He called me out, remember? He deserved the beatin' Ah gave him."

He turned away and raked a hand through his hair, muttering, "Maybe next time he'll learn to stay out of me business."

Ali felt some of her anger beginning to diminish, "If this has to do with what happened at the restaurant-"

"He shouldn' have put his hands on you." the Celtic Warrior spun back around to glare at her, "He's lucky Ah didn' kick his arse then."

"He's my fiend." the assistant objected, "We'd had a disagreement and we were making up. It was two friends sharing a hug, goofing around."

"Ah didn' like it." Sheamus practically snarled at her, "Ah didn' like seein' him wit' his hand on my woman."

Ali blinked, stunned by his words. And while she was annoyed by his behavior, she also couldn't help the tiny thrill that shot through her over the fact that he had called her 'his woman'.

But no matter how much she enjoyed that, it didn't excuse his behavior. Not that she could talk to him about it. Not while he was in one of his moods.

Ali let out an angry sigh and started to turn away. She had only gone a step before she felt his hand clamp down on her shoulder, spinning her around.

"What-" she started to say before she found herself hauled into his arms and his mouth swooping down on her own.

Sheamus locked an arm around her waist while his other hand buried itself in her silken curls. He ground his mouth against her, his tongue surging forward to taste her. Ali struggled for a few moments before she moaned, giving into the kiss. Her tiny hands reached out to grip fistfuls of his shirt as she returned the embrace with just as much fervor, her tongue meeting his stroke for stroke.

The Celtic Warrior felt his groin begin to harden and he pulled her tighter against him as he deepened the kiss. Ali whimpered as she felt his hard length pressed against her center and she began to tremble with fear and desire.

"Ah want you." he rumbled against her lips before turning and beginning to blaze a trail along her jaw and to her neck. There he placed gentle, and then not so gentle, bites before laving them with his tongue.

The assistant's head titled back in abandon as she felt the sensation of him against her flesh. The man had a magical mouth, that was for sure.

But even as she thought that, she also couldn't forget the way he treated her in the restaurant that morning. Or the fact that he was only doing this now to prove something to himself.

"No." her eyes opened and she began to pull away from him, "Sheamus, no."

She shoved against him and he eventually pulled back, practically growling at her. Why was she pulling away? She wanted this as much as he did!

"You want me." he accused her, tightening his hold around her.

"No." Ali shook her head, adamant, "No, not like this. Not when all you want to do is stamp your claim on me."

She somehow managed to shimmy out of his embrace, her legs shaking as she backed away from him. The Irishman's eyes narrowed and he started to advance until she held up a hand to hold him off.

"No." she repeated, her mind made up.

He glared down at her, angry and frustrated. Raking his hands through his hair, he practically snarled, "You want me, Ahlina, as much as Ah want you."

While she couldn't deny that, there was still no way she would sleep with him. Not at that moment when all he cared about was marking her as his because he was jealous of Morrison. She wanted more. She wanted it to mean more. _She_ wanted to mean more to him.

Instead she sighed, shaking her head sadly, "Don't do this. Don't be the man I first met."

He began to laugh coldly at her, "This is who Ah am, sweetness. The sooner you realize it, the better off you'll be."

"No, it's not." Ali pressed when he scoffed, "The man who took care of me, the man who laughed with me at breakfast. . ."

She looked at him, her expression turning poignant, "The man who built me that beautiful office and gave me the book I had been searching for, for over a decade, and who kissed me in that office is the man you are."

He ignored her words, pushing them aside. For some reason they hurt him instead of making him feel good, but he wasn't exactly sure why.

Instead he began to smirk as he looked down at her knowingly, "Are you goin' to tell me you didn' enjoy that kiss just now?"

He leaned in close as his voice took on a rough tone, "Ah could feel you shakin'."

Ali felt her body begin to tremble both at his words and the heated expression he was giving her, but she didn't voice that he was correct. To do so would be very dangerous. Especially right now with him in the type of mood he was in.

And while she'd admit to herself that she wanted him, she also had to admit she wasn't ready to take that next step with him. Not only because she doubted that it could mean the same to him as it would to her, but because she was afraid of taking that final step, of breaking down that final wall. To lay bear and vulnerable to him was just something she couldn't do yet. She knew that she would be able to someday, but for right now she was still too afraid.

With those thoughts came her need to run, to flee. She had to get as far away, if only to protect her heart. So she turned on her heels and grabbed her laptop bag before storming out of the locker room and towards the rental car.

Sheamus started to go after her when he stopped himself. Snarling, he seized the door and slammed it, the sound echoing across the room. He turned around and leaned back against it, scrubbing his hands over his face as he fought to control his temper.

She hadn't been completely wrong. Part of him had wanted to take her in a bid to prove to himself that she was his and not Morrison's.

Just thinking of the other man caused his angry mood to go up another notch. When he had seen that muppet put his arms around _his _Ahlina that morning it had been all he could do not to slam him through a table right then and there.

His hands fell away, hanging limply at his sides, as he began to frown. He had handled things badly, he knew. Both at the restaurant and right there in the locker room. But he knew that a part of him would always be jealous. At least when it came to her. There was just something about her that brought out that primal and protective streak.

Sheamus looked around the room, seemingly lost. What was it about her? How was she able to have such a hold on him? Would he ever be able to break it?

Did he want to break it? That was the real question.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali stood in the hotel room the next morning, staring out over the city. It was raining, the sky a swirl of grays and blacks. The perfect weather to curl up in bed and nap or read a book.

But they were getting ready to head out soon. Each on a plane to their separate homes for the rest of the week.

She was actually glad for that. She needed four days to herself and away from him. There was a lot for her to think about and she couldn't do it with him there. His presence was just too overwhelming, especially for her right now.

As she ran her brush through her hair, her thoughts beginning to drift. After he had returned to the rental car neither had spoken. Once they had reached the hotel they had retreated to separate corners by way of their own rooms. Ali had spent the night holed up, surfing the net or working on her story. Multiple times her eyes had traveled to the wall that separated their rooms and she had wondered what he was doing. But she didn't dare go investigate. Things were still much too tense for that.

The door to Sheamus' room swung open, the Irishman stepped out with bags in hand. Instantly his eyes went to her form, watching as she stood at the picture window and ran a brush through her long curls. Her eyes were closed and her expression held such serenity. She looked so at peace.

The last time he had seen her so serene was when he held her in his arms as she slept.

Something came over him, a need he could no longer deny, and he sat the bags down and quietly advanced on her.

Ali was in mid-stroke with the brush when she felt his large hand close over hers. Her eyes flew open and she glanced over her shoulder to find him standing behind her, watching her with a thoughtful expression. Without saying a word, he took the brush from her and began to run it through her hair.

The assistant blinked, caught off guard by the tender and unexpected act. She slowly turned to face forward, her eyes involuntarily closing as a sense of calm came over her.

She always felt placid and relaxed when someone played with her hair. It was her mother's surefire way to get her to go to sleep when she was a child. Just a few strokes of her hair and she would be out like a light in minutes.

He continued to gently run the bristles through her tresses, combing his fingers through her curls along the way. He couldn't help but marvel at how soft they were, how smooth. He was right, too, in thinking a man could lose his hands in the thick mass. And it was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Hmm." he found himself chucking as he murmured softly, "Ah knew yer _gruaig_ would feel like silk."

The assistant's eyes opened and her head turned slightly as she peered at him from out the corner of her eye. He continued on with his ministrations, the brush sweeping through her curls. She understood this for what it really was: His gift to her. A peace offering as it were.

At long last he forced himself to step away. To continue on would have ended with him wanting to take her to bed and he knew she would only reject him right now. Besides, they both had flights to catch.

She turned to face him, both feeling hesitant and unsure. He handed her back the brush, his expression guarded.

"Thank you." Ali murmured, meaning for more than just the brushing.

"Yer welcome." he replied quietly.

.

.

.

.

.

The assistant sat in the locker room of the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois, watching on silently as Sheamus prepared for his match.

The few weeks had gone by and _Night of Champions _had finally arrived. The end of the night was upon them and it was now down to the last match, the Six Pack Challenge.

The room was thick with tension, but not all of it from anger or frustration over the upcoming fight.

Since that morning in the hotel room things between the pair had been strained at best. They hadn't been cold or hostile with one another. If anything, there was only uncertainty between them. Their interactions with one another had been hesitant, as though they didn't know how the other person felt or where they stood.

Sheamus finished fixing his wrist tape before loosening up.

"Could you bring me me cross, lass?" he asked her quietly.

Ali rose and turned, going for the Celtic cross. She picked it up with a frown, disappointment washing over her. He hadn't called her 'sweetness' in weeks. Only 'Alina' or 'lass'. She missed hearing that nickname. More than she thought possible.

She picked up the cross, her fingers trailing over it thoughtfully. She turned and found him watching her, his expression guarded.

Without a word she approached him, staring up into his eyes. At last he bowed his head and she reached out, slipping the chain around his neck.

As she did so he turned his head slightly, nose nuzzling her hair and his eyes closing as he breathed in her scent: Lavender and vanilla. As long as he lived, those would be the two sweetest smells he'd ever find.

Maybe he shouldn't have touched her but he couldn't help himself. Touching her, being close to her, was like breathing for him. He couldn't help himself around her. Again, it was that bleedin' pull she had on him. It made him both angry and helpless in it's wake.

Ali paused when she realized what he was doing. She turned her head slightly and their noses brushed, faces caressing. More than anything she wanted him to kiss her. Hold her. Something that showed that he cared.

She would have initiated more contact but she was so afraid. The thing was, she wasn't entirely sure what it was she was afraid of. She worried that he didn't want more. She worried that he did. Would she be able to take that final step with him?

He was worth it. Of that she had no doubt. But she was still so afraid that she wouldn't be enough.

So she pulled back, looking up at him shyly. He reluctantly straightened, his face revealing nothing.

He had wanted to continue. He had wanted to kiss her, hold her to him. He wanted to carry her back to the tour bus and lay her back in his bed and bury himself deep inside of her.

But now wasn't the time. He had a war to win, after all.

"Stay here." he told her, his tone making it clear just how serious he was, "Ah need you to wait back here where it's safe. Understand?"

"Yes." she nodded solemnly.

"And if Barrett manages to win. . ." he paused and took a breath, the words bringing a sour taste to his mouth, "If that bastard somehow finds a way to win Ah need you to get yer things and get out of here. The second it happens, Ahlina. _The second_, you hear me?"

His features darkened, "He's not goin' to get his hands on you."

Ali swallowed, her nervousness going up another notch. The truth was, she had all but forgotten about Barrett's little side deal where she was concerned.

"I'll leave." she promised him, "But, Sheamus, it'll only delay the inevitable-"

"He's not gettin' his hands on you." the Irishman repeated with conviction, "Ah don' care if Ah have to go through ever _feckin_' member of the Nexus, he's not touchin' you."

Ali took in his words and his fierce expression and she felt something go through her heart. He would do anything and everything possible to keep her safe. She knew it with a deep seeded certainty.

"Stay safe." she whispered, heartfelt, "And good luck."

She wanted to kiss him, to hug him, to tell him how much she cared for him. Instead she found she could only offer him a hopeful smile.

He nodded, set and determined. Without a word he turned and picked up his title, hoisting it onto his shoulder. He made his way to the door, hand on the knob.

It was only then that he paused, his gaze returning to her. She was watching him gravely, hands clasped and tucked under her chin.

Sheamus forced himself to turn away and leave, stepping out into the hall. As he made his way towards the entranceway he began to mentally prepare himself.

He didn't care if he had to face five other fellas. He could face fifty, it didn't matter to him. He would win. He had to win. Too much was at stake.

He had fought too hard to earn this title. There was no one who was going to take it away from him. They'd have to kill him to do so.

And nobody was getting Alina. No Cena and sure as hell not Barrett. She was his. She would stay his.

As he approached the curtain the sounds of his theme music filled the arena. The Irishman bowed his head a second and closed his eyes.

_Yer gonna win, fella_, he told himself, _Yer better than Cena, you've proven that enough times. And these other _gobshites_ don' stand a chance. So get yer arse out there and beat 'em all! For Ahlina and yer title._

He stepped out onto the stage, beating his fist against his chest before throwing his arms out and bellowing. A mixture of cheers and boos greeted him, though he blocked it all out. The only thing he was focused on were the five other men waiting in the ring.

As he made his way down his locked eyes with each and every one of them. He could see it on the faces: the hunger, the determination. He knew it so well because he experienced it himself.

He climbed into the ring and the ref approached him, arms outstretched to take the title from him. Sheamus glared down at him before eventually slipping the belt from his shoulder.

He brought it to his lips, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss into the gold and leather. He couldn't help but wonder if he were kissing it for the last time.

Reluctantly he handed it over, watching silently as the ref raised it to the crowd before walking to the other side of the ring and passing it down to a crew member below.

Once it was out of sight, only then did the champion turn his attention back to the men before him.

Jericho and Edge stared back with smirks, cockiness and arrogance dancing in their eyes.

Barrett, too, had a smirk, the very picture of a man who already believed he had already won. Sheamus regarded him darkly. He wasn't going to give the Nexus leader even half a chance to try and steal his woman and title away.

Orton regarded the others in the ring with dark eyes. It was clear the wheels in his mind were turning and Sheamus could on guess what the other man was planning.

Only Cena appeared to be as solemn as hisself. He knew just what was at stake and that he shouldn't consider the match already won. With so many opponents anything was possible.

Sheamus looked at each man in turn, weighting his options and trying to figure out his strategy. The thing was, the other five men were doing the exact same thing.

The bell rang and for a moment nobody moved. It were as though each were waiting for one of the others to take action; to see who would do what first.

Then, simultaneously, everyone went for everyone else.

Sheamus noticed Randy was closest to him so he went after him first. The two men traded punches until Orton managed to knock the Celtic Warrior out of the ring.

The Irishman hit the mat outside with a groan, trying to regain his bearings. Orton started to go after him when Barrett attacked him and the two men came to blows.

Back in Sheamus' locker room Ali stood watching the monitor, arms tightly wrapped around herself. She tried in vain to see Sheamus but the camera instead remained on the action in the ring.

She flinched as she spied John, down on the mat. Edge and Jericho were double teaming him, dealing hits and kicks to his fallen form.

The assistant watched as Wade took off for Randy, who was positioned in the corner. The Nexus leader was about to drive his shoulder into the Viper's body, but the other man got out of the way at the last second and the Brit's shoulder hit the ring post hard.

Ali couldn't help but smile at that. Her heart rate began to speed up as she noticed Sheamus, still out on the floor, grab Orton by the ankles and drag him outside. The two men began to brawl right there on the floor before Randy drove the Irishman into the barricade.

The assistant cried out, hands going to her mouth as she watched on with wide eyes. She cried out again, this time in protest, as the camera cut to the other side of the ring and showed Edge fall onto the floor.

"Go back to Sheamus. Please go back to Sheamus." she whispered pleadingly.

The shot went wide again and she leaned forward, trying to spot the redheaded man. She could make him out on the floor, still laying against the barricade.

Back in the arena Sheamus found himself looking up at the arena lights, blinking furiously to clear the cobwebs. Pain was shooting through his back, racing all over his body and keeping him immobile for the time being.

All around him he could hear the fans cheering or booing, depending on whatever the action going on inside the ring was. He could hear fists and feet hitting flesh. He could hear it all but was still unable to get up and get back in there.

_Come on, fella, _he told himself, _Get yer arse up. Yer not going to win it down here on the ground._

He heard the sounds of the ref's hand hitting the mat and the crowd counting along, "One! Two! Three!"

He knew then that one of the others had been taken out of the equation. Fine by him. One less that he had to deal with.

The Celtic Warrior got to his feet, brows lowered as he spied Jericho kneeling in the middle of the ring and looking on in disbelief. The fans began to jeer him, calling out, "Nah, nah, nah, nah. Hey, hey, hey. Goodbye!"

Eventually the veteran climbed out of the ring and began to slowly make the trek back towards the locker room. It was only then that the Irishman climbed back into the ring, along with the others. They watched as Jericho continued to make his way towards the back and finally disappeared behind the curtain.

As soon as he was gone from view Sheamus turned his attention to the other four men. It was at that moment that he realized that Wade Barrett was standing in the center of the ring with Cena, Orton, Edge and hisself at each corner. It would appear that the Nexus leader was trapped with nowhere to go.

Wade seemed to realized it at that same moment and he spun around, looking at each corner in turn. He tried to appear tough and unaffected but Sheamus could see the fear in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" Barrett called out to his opponents as he looked around, "Are you serious?!"

Sheamus and the others began to close in, drawing ever nearer to the Nexus leader. It felt good to be on the opposite end for a change, he had to admit.

As the fans cheered on Sheamus, John and Edge began to beat Wade about the face, back and torso, knocking the Brit to the ground. Randy came in and grabbed Barrett's ankle, dragging him across the canvas and hauled him to his feet momentarily.

The other three came back and soon all four were hammering him with blows while Wade cried out in pain.

Sheamus took hold of Barrett, pulling him up by the neck and careening him into the ropes. He caught Edge's eyes, the pair silently communicating before taking off and giving him a double clothesline, knocking him out of the ring and onto the floor below.

As he and Edge turned around they were attacked by Orton and Cena, respectively. Orton knocked the Irishman down with a vicious blow, Sheamus grunting as he hit the mat.

The Viper was on him immediately, grabbing him and throwing him out of the ring.

Sheamus grunted as he hit the floor, rolling onto his side in a daze. He cleared his head and staggered to his feet just in time to see Barrett back in the ring. He quickly slid back in and began to hammer blows on the British man before turning his attention to Cena.

He nailed John with a couple of kicks, getting him into a corner. From there he grabbed hold of the ropes, using them for leverage as he pressed his boot into the other man's throat.

Ali watched on sadly as the man she cared about attacked her best friend. She wished they could put aside their differences and work together. They were, after all, two of the most important men in her life.

Sheamus eventually stopped what he was doing when he heard Barrett behind him, calling out orders. He turned around and watched in disbelief as Barrett came up to him and shoved at his chest, telling him what to do before doing the same to Edge.

_Would does this _eejit _think he is_? he silently asked himself in disbelief, _Does he have any idea who he's orderin' around?_

Sheamus and Edge stepped up to him, the Irishman growling, "Who do you think yer talkin' to, Barrett?"

"Do you know who I am?" Wade pointed to his armband, "I'm the leader of the Nexus."

"Well guess what?" Edge muttered, "We're not Nexus."

And with that, he sent a kick to the other man's gut. As Barrett hunched over the Celtic Warrior used that opportunity to pound his back with a few brutal blows.

Sheamus and Edge shot Barrett into the ropes. As he came back both men planted their shoulders into him, knocking him to the canvas.

As the Irishman turned he was unprepared for the dropkick Orton planted on him and he went hurtling out of the ring. He fell to the outside, pain shooting through his side.

Chest heaving, he rose to a sitting position and looked around in a haze. He could see Cena and Orton squaring off back in the ring and he knew he had to get to his feet.

He somehow managed to and began to stagger around the side of the ring just as Barrett grabbed a hold of both Randy's and Edge's legs and yank both men to the ground. The Celtic Warrior used that opportunity to strike, clotheslining Barrett to the ground.

He discovered that Cena was laid out in the center of the ring and he capitalized, sliding in and going for a cover. He was only able to get a two count before John managed to kick out.

Sheamus rose to his feet, his anger beginning to come to the forefront. Practically seething, he advanced on the downed man and dragged him to his feet. Bellowing, he drove his fist into Cena's temple again and again, staggering the other man.

John fell to the mat and crawled out onto the apron. The redhead went right after him, getting him to his feet and laying him back across the ropes. Issuing another roar, Sheamus slammed his fist into John's chest.

Ali gasped, cringing at the vicious blow. It pained her to see her best friend hurt like that. Even more so to see it coming from Sheamus. She couldn't help but feel torn and lost. Her loyalties lied with both men but unfortunately both were on opposite sides of this war.

Rage consumed the Irishman as he stormed out of the ring and onto the floor below. His eyes landed on Edge and he went to his first, shouting as he kicked the fallen man. He turned, catching sight of Barrett next. He took great pleasure stomping him before at last turning his attention to Orton.

He hauled him up by his neck before grabbing his arm and planting him into the barricade.

Having immobilized the others, he once again went back into the ring and after Cena. As soon as the other man rose on shaky legs Sheamus hit him with a high knee, knocking him back down. The Irishman felt quite good with himself, even going so far as to grin at the crowd while throwing his arms out at his sides.

Ali took in his actions and sighed, shaking her head sadly. No wasn't the time to get cocky.

Sheamus made his way to a corner, sizing Cena up. He couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his lips as he began to take great joy out of seeing the other man down.

The moment John got up he again hit him with another high knee. The Celtic Warrior stared down at him in triumph, reveling in the fact that he was standing tall over the other man.

He eventually got back to the business at hand, grabbing Cena and bringing him to his feet. He meant to level him with a clothesline but John ducked under his arm and plied him with blow after blow, driving him into the corner.

The former champion grabbed the Irishman's arm and whipped him into the opposite corner. He followed after, meaning to force his shoulder into the other man's gut. He was just about to hit him when Sheamus came out of the corner and planted his elbow into John's face, knocking him to the canvas.

The redheaded man staggered back, trying to get his bearings while John did the same on the mat. Cena found his way to the apron, using the ropes to bring himself to his feet. Sheamus came back to him, hitting him with a brutal punch. John was rocked but somehow managed to stay upright.

Sheamus climbed onto the bottom rope and reached over, driving another blow to John's face. The WWE champion climbed down and cast cautious eyes to the other three men on the outside. They were still laid out, trying to get their second winds.

The Celtic Warrior once again turned his attention to the former champion. He grabbed John's leg and sat him backwards on the top rope. Turning, he beat his hand against his chest and threw out his arms as he bellowed, signaling what he was planning to do.

Ali found she could only watch on in mute alarm, unable to look away.

Sheamus started to raise the other man up, but John drove his elbow into the back of the Irishman's head, stopping him. Sheamus turned and sent clubbing blows to Cena's back in a bid to soften him up.

He climbed up to the second rope and grabbed hold of him, meaning to launch him off that way. But John managed to get an arm around his neck and punch him repeatedly. Sheamus was rocked and he fell back onto his back on the mat.

Backstage Ali gasped, the assistant practically feeling the hit as though she had experienced it, herself.

She watched on in trepidation as John started to dive off the top rope. He never got the chance, though, as Edge jumped up onto the apron and knocked his legs out from under him.

She noticed how John clutched at his knee when he hit the mat and her frown grew.

Edge and Sheamus locked eyes, nodding in agreement as they advanced on the injured man, hammering him with shots. Edge picked Cena up and put him on the top rope while Sheamus locked on of the former champion's legs over the top rope. From there the two men took turns hitting him again. They climbed up to the second rope and locked their arms around him, delivering a vicious Superplex.

Sheamus raised up on his elbows, watching on in anticipation as Edge covered Cena and went for the pin. Frustration overcame him as, at the last second, John managed to kick out and roll out of the ring.

The Irishman leaned up on his knees, hands braced on his hips. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Barrett getting to his feet. Sending a silent reply to Edge, the two men climbed out onto the floor and went for him.

Sheamus locked in on Barrett, wanting to do as much damage as he could to the other man. He beat him about the back a couple of times before Edge got in there with a few shots of his own. They each took hold of the Nexus leader and ran him into the barricade with such force that it caused the barrier to open, some of the protective padding coming down.

The Irishman couldn't stop the evil smirk that came to his lips as he looked down at the fallen man. That would teach him for thinking he could get his hands on his woman.

He and Edge then turned their attention to Orton, grabbing him and rolling him into the ring. Sheamus climbed back into the ring after, kneeling down behind the man and roaring as he nailed him with shot after shot into his chest.

He went for a pin but somehow Randy managed to kick out. The Celtic Warrior instantly rose to his feet, glowering down at the other man. He took a step back and watched as Edge continued to wear Orton down with stomps. As he did that Sheamus climbed out onto the floor. He grabbed a hold of Randy, dragging him over to the edge of the ring before driving multiple elbows into his upper chest and neck.

He sent a cocky grin out to the crowd and Orton used that opportunity to roll back into the center of the ring. Sheamus noticed and climbed in after him, planting a knee into him. He then went for the pin but Randy again managed to kick out at two.

He got to his feet and nodded to Edge. He and the other man took hold of Orton, whipping him into a far corner. Edge called out for Sheamus to send him flying and he happily did so, grabbing the blonde haired man's arm and sending him shooting into the corner and driving his shoulder into Orton's gut.

Sheamus and Edge went to the corner, Edge keeping the third man in place while Sheamus hit him. They then took hold of him and whipped him into the opposite corner. Sheamus grabbed a hold of Edge's arm and meant to send him after but as Edge drew closer Randy suddenly launched himself out of the corner and hit the Rated R Superstar with a nasty forearm.

The Celtic Warrior started to go for the Viper when Orton hit him, knocking him to the canvas, as well.

Sheamus was momentarily dazed, watching on as Randy sent a couple of hits to Edge. But as the Viper turned around the Irishman was instantly on his feet, nailing him with an ax handle.

He took a few shaky steps back, trying to clear the cobwebs. As he turned he spied Barrett back up on the apron. Fury came over him and he took off for the other man, knocking him off the apron.

He turned around and was caught by surprise when Edge hit him with a clothesline. Sheamus got to his feet instantly, but was again put down. And then once more.

As he came to his feet Edge came up behind him and grabbed him, giving him a neck breaker.

Sheamus hit the mat with unrelenting force, pain shooting through his back. He struggled to his hands and knees, trying to fight through it. He managed to roll to a corner, his breathing labored. After a few moments he climbed onto wobbly legs and staggered around.

He barely had time to react as he noticed Edge coming towards him for a spear. He moved out of the way, hoping that the blonde haired man would hit the ring post. Edge managed to stop himself just in time, though, turning around.

But the WWE champion was waiting, grabbing him and shouting as he delivered the Irish Curse backbreaker.

He felt the adrenaline rise up within him as, eyes locked on the fallen man, he began to pace the corner. He drew to a stop and beat his fist against his chest, psyching himself up.

As soon as Edge rose to his feet the Irishman took off for him, ready with the Brogue Kick. But the Rated R Superstar ducked out of the way at the last second and caught Sheamus with a spear.

The redhead hit the mat hard, rolling away in pain. He landed out on the floor with a thud, groaning in agony. He could hear the sounds of the someone being slammed to the mat and the crowd going wild but was unable to focus and see what was going on.

He heard the sound of the ref's hand hitting the mat and the fans erupting in wild cheers. He opened his eyes and tried to see what was going on, but his view was obstructed down there on the floor.

He saw Edge roll out onto the floor beside him and realized it was he who had gotten pinned. He couldn't stop the enjoyment that welled up inside of him and he felt that payback had been dealt him due to blonde turning on him.

Ali watched on as John pinned Edge before Barrett came in and began to kick and hit him. Though she was worried for her best friend her eyes continually went to the side of the ring Sheamus had rolled out of. She felt her heart in her throat as she watched on, trying to catch just a small glimpse of him.

She let out a cry of distress as Barrett, who had just spent a few minutes attacking John, climbed out of the ring and sent a nasty kick to Sheamus, who had managed to crawl to another side of the ring.

Back at ringside Sheamus groaned, struggling to sit up and breath over the kick that _gobshite_, Barrett, had given him. Teeth grit and trying to fight through the pain, he found he could only watch on as the Nexus leader rounded the ring and sent a few well placed kicks to Orton, as well.

Sheamus staggered to his feet, eyes on Barrett and John as they traded blows before Cena got him up for the AA. He was about to launch him when Sheamus got into the ring and went for both men. John dropped Barrett to the mat and Sheamus hit him, knocking him out onto the floor.

He turned around but was too late as Cena caught him, knocking him to the ground and setting him up for the STF. Sheamus managed to maneuver his leg out of it and John promptly stood up, grabbing hold of his ankle and yanking him back to the center of the ring.

Ali came forward, watching on with wide eyes as John once again locked Sheamus in the STF. She could see Sheamus struggling and her heart began to race.

"Come on, Sheamus!" she found herself screaming at the monitor, "Come on, Sheamus! Fight!"

She blinked, surprised at herself for choosing him over her best friend. It was then that she realized how deeply her feelings for the Irishman ran.

But she forced herself to shove those feeling aside for now, instead focusing on the match at hand.

Sheamus felt pain go through his body. He could feel Cena tightening his hold and it was all he could do not cry out in agony.

His hand was raised, shaking, as he struggling not to tap out. He couldn't do it. He couldn't give up. Too much was at stake. He had to keep fighting. For his title. For Alina. He had to keep going.

Possessing a strength even he didn't know he had, he crawled towards the ropes, hand continually reaching out to grab it and put an end to the pain. He was mere fingertips away. If only he could reach just a few more inches. Just a few inches more and he would be freed.

He reached for it but missed it, the ropes barely brushing across his fingers. The crowd went nuts, they were so sure he was going to grab it. He tried once more and success! He managed to grab the rope.

He thought relief would come but it didn't. John refused to release him, instead tightening the hold. Sheamus could hear the ref ordering John to relent, but the former champion was slow to do so.

A release finally came as John at last broke the hold. The Celtic Warrior slowly rolled away from him, coming to the edge of the ring. He struggled to breath, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to focus.

He managed to roll out onto the floor just as he heard the WWE Universe begin to boo. He wanted to know what was going on, but at the moment lacked the strength to turn and lift his head.

"No!" Ali gasped as she watched Nexus make their way down to ringside.

She watched on in horror as John focused all of his attention on them and took no notice of Wade, who had climbed back into the ring.

Too late Cena gave the Brit his attention as Barrett grabbed him and performed Wasteland. He went for the pin and Ali sank onto a nearby bench in shock as the ref counted to three.

She slowly shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

Her disbelief turned to anger as she watched the Nexus attack Randy before shoving him back into the ring and Barrett's waiting arms.

Randy got to his feet as Wade called for the Nexus to come up on the apron. They did so, circling the ring like a pack of wild dogs.

Suddenly there was John again, hitting various members of the Nexus outside the ring with a steel chair. Ali jumped to her feet and began to cheer her best friend on.

While he did that Orton took care of the Nexus inside the ring and turned his attention to Barrett. It was a short back and forth until hit the backbreaker. While Wade withered on the mat Randy dropped to his knees, beating at the canvas and psyching himself up.

Barrett got to his feet and Orton planted him with an RKO to the sounds of the arena going nuts. He got the pin and the Nexus leader was eliminated.

Back at ringside Sheamus took noticed of what was going on. He quickly rose to his feet and slid back into the ring, ready to take Orton out and end this. He braced himself, waiting for Orton to turn around so that he could hit him with a Brogue Kick.

"Come on." he muttered to himself, willing the Viper to rise and turn around, "Come on, fella, turn yer arse around."

Randy turned and Sheamus took off, driving his boot into Orton's face.

As he went to the ground and the Irishman went for the cover Ali began to clap and cheer, so excited for him.

She let out a groan, though, as Randy managed to kick out at the last second.

Sheamus stared up at the ref in disbelief, eyes wide and wild.

"No!" he bellowed in doubt. He just couldn't fathom what had happened.

He turned back to the wrestler and felt his temper begin to rage out of control. He quickly surged to his feet and dragged Orton over to a corner, setting him up for the Celtic Cross. He was finishing this here and now!

He lifted the other man over his head and went to drop him down when Orton wriggled out and jumped to his feet behind him. Sheamus quickly spun around but the Viper was waiting for him, giving him an RKO.

Sheamus sunk to the mat as everything went black. He took no notice of Orton as he jumped on him and went for the pin. Took no notices as the ref beat his hand on the mat and the crowd counted along, "One! Two! Three!"

The arena erupted as Orton jumped to his feet, the new WWE champion.

Ali sank back onto the bench, sadness coming over her as she stared at Sheamus, who was still laid out in the center of the ring. Her heart broke for him, the young woman knowing just how hard he had fought to hang on to his title.

It wasn't long before the Irishman began to stir, the sounds of Orton's music filling his ears. At that moment he knew.

He struggled to roll out of the ring and onto the floor. He leaned against it for a few moments, scrubbing his hands over his face as the realization finally hit him.

His hands clenched and fell to his sides as he turned and stormed back towards his locker room. With each step he took his rage went up another notch. Soon it was burning, the fury like lava in his belly.

He ignored all of those around him, those that cheered at his failure or looked upon him with hesitation. He blocked them all out, instead focusing on his rage.

It wasn't long before he came exploding back into the locker room. The second he stepped inside he grabbed a folding chair and hurled it across the room. It hit the nearest wall with brutal force, the sound of the blow echoing over the room.

Ali, who had been sitting in a corner, flinched and rose to her feet. Her eyes followed him as he stalked back and forth across the length of the room, raking his hands through his hair or scrubbing them over his face.

"This is rotten!" he snarled to himself and Ali doubted he even realized she was in the room, "Bastard GM stole my title away from me! Bleedin' Orton! Ah'm not finished with him! If he thinks he's won, he's got another thing comin'!"

The assistant took a cautious step towards him and called out gentle, "I'm truly sorry, Sheamus. You fought so hard and I'm only sorry things didn't turn out better."

His head whipped around, eyes locking in on her as though he finally realized she was there. He continued to take her in, her sadness and uncertainty, and his anger subsided, if only fractionally.

She was still there. He may have lost his title, but neither Cena or Barrett had gotten their hands on her. Thank Jaysus for small miracles that he hadn't lost her as well.

"Ah still have you." he said, tone low, comprehension dawning on him, "Ah still have you, Ahlina."

Ali found she could only look up at him silently, at a loss of what to say.


	21. 18: Most Wonderful Night of My Life

After _Night of Champions _Sheamus and Ali had hopped a red eye to New York City where _Raw _was set to have it's next show.

It had been a quiet, tension filled night. Sheamus spent the time brooding, struggling to come to terms with the loss of his title. Ali didn't speak to him but tried to stay close, her way of silently telling him that she was there for him.

They got to the hotel later that night, or early that next morning, depending on how you looked at it. They didn't speak as they checked in and went to their respective rooms.

Morning at last came and the Irishman wandered out to the front room. The truth was, he hadn't slept much the night before as he went over last night's events in his mind.

He was still angry over the loss of his title. He was pissed at Orton for stealing it, but he was even more angry at hisself for losing it as easily as he had. How could he be so stupid, walking right into that bleedin' RKO?!

He scrubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes, trying to will his temper into submission. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He had a rematch clause, his time would come soon enough.

His blue eyes slowly traveled to the closed door of Ali's bedroom. No, he had other, more important things to deal with first.

He grabbed his wallet and cardkey and took off, making his way down the hall of the luxury hotel. He had thought he heard the Divas talking about which rooms they were staying in, he only hoped he found the right one.

Sheamus reached the end of the hall and approached the closed door with uneasiness. He wasn't sure how well he would be received. There was a chance he'd get laughed at or the door slammed in his face.

Mustering up his courage, and reminding himself not to lose his temper because this was for Alina, after all, he at last knocked.

He could hear movements inside and he waited, hands nervously clenching and unclenching.

At last the door opened, Eve peeking her head out with a bright smile. Upon seeing who was there, though, the smile promptly faded and a look of confusion came over her.

"Ali's not here." she stated, opening the door fully and stepping into the entranceway.

"Ah know. She's back in our room." Sheamus nodded to her, "Actually Ah, uh, came to see you."

"Who is it?" Gail questioned as she joined her fellow Diva. Her eyes instantly narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

Sheamus glowered at her and had to mentally count to ten.

_Jaysus, give me strength, _he thought before turning his attention back to Eve.

"Ah was wonderin' if you could help me out, lass." he stated, getting right to the business at hand.

"And why should she help you?" Gail butt in.

Sheamus felt his temper beginning to slip and he had to fight doubly hard to hang onto it.

_Yer doin' this for Ahlina_, he reminded himself.

He again gave Eve all of his attention, "You see, Ah want to do somethin' nice for Ahlina. Not just nice, though. Somethin' grand. Somethin'. . ."

He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. This was hard for him. Not only going to someone for help on anything but because it meant he had to let down his guard, if only a little, and reveal some of his feelings. To him, doing that meant being vulnerable and he didn't do that. Not with anyone. To him vulnerability made you weak in the eyes of the other person.

His eyes met Eve's as he added quietly, "She's worth somethin' special."

Eve blinked, surprised by his comments. She looked over at Gail in silent question. The other Diva shrugged, wordlessly telling her it was her call.

Eve turned back to Sheamus, studying him. He appeared very uncomfortable, but also very sincere.

"Come on in." the Diva replied as she backed into the room.

Sheamus was surprised by that but followed after. He took a seat in a chair while the ladies took up residence on Eve's bed.

"So what did you have in mind?" Eve questioned him.

Sheamus leaned forward, eyes going back and forth between the pair, "Well Ah have a few ideas but Ah just need to know if Ah'm on the right track."

Something poignant came over him as he added, "Ah want to make this a night Ahlina will never forget. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

Ali paced back and forth across the hotel room. With each step she took her nerves frayed just a little bit more.

She hadn't seen hide nor red hair of Sheamus all day and they were getting closer and closer to the start of _Raw_.

When she had first woken up and found the hotel suite empty she hadn't thought much of it. She assumed he was getting in a work out.

But then mid-morning came and there was still no sign of him. Then the afternoon and still no Sheamus.

Now here it was, about thirty minutes to show time, and the Irishman was nowhere to be found.

She had tried calling him multiple times throughout the day but each time it had gone to voice mail. She had left countless messages and she knew that by the twentieth one she was beginning to sound panicked, but she couldn't help herself. She was getting worried.

The assistant sank onto the couch, looking around the room with lost eyes. His things were still there so she knew he hadn't left. So where was he? What if he were hurt? Why would he leave for the day and not tell her where he was going?

At that moment a knock came at the door and Ali instantly went to her feet, hurrying over to it.

"Sheamus?" she asked as she opened the door.

But it wasn't the Celtic Warrior standing on the other side. Instead it was one of the hotel bellmen, holding a large package in his hands.

"Oh." Ali blinked, "Um, hello. Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Can I help you?"

"Ms. Broderick?" the bellman asked and she nodded.

He grinned and handed the package over, "For you. Have a good night."

"You, too." Ali looked down at the package in confusion, "And thank you."

She closed the door and walked back into the sitting room, eyes still locked on the parcel. What in the world. . .?

She took a seat on the couch, placing the package on the coffee table in front of her. She noticed a note was taped to it so she took it first, reading it:

_ Alina,_

_ Please put on the dress and get into the car waiting downstairs._

_ - Sheamus_

Ali's eyes narrowed in confusion as she sat the note down and grabbed the box. She opened it and the assistant gasped, hand going to her heart.

"Oh, Sheamus. . ." she breathed in disbelief.

She stared down at what was probably the most beautiful gown she had ever seen and a slow smile came to her lips. Oh, that man! That wonderful, surprisingly romantic man!

She quickly seized the gown and, squealing, hurried to her room to get ready. She didn't know how much time she had but she wanted to be ready as quickly as possible.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus paced in front of the theater that night. He adjusted his black flat cap for the twentieth time as he anxiously watched the street.

Nerves ran rampant within the Irishman as he eagerly awaited the assistant's arrival.

_What if she doesn' come?_ he asked himself as he drew to a stop, his eyes widening slightly.

He hanged his head, rubbing the back of his neck. Not that he would blame her if she didn't. After everything that had happened between them, after all the things he had said and done to her, he wouldn't blame her a wit if she didn't come tonight.

Behind him a limo pulled up to the curb, drawing to a stop. The drive cut the engine and promptly got out, running around to the back and opening the door. He reached inside and took a hand, helping Ali out.

The assistant offered him a warm smile before turning, her eyes landing on Sheamus' back. At the sight of him she felt a shy smile grace her lips and her stomach began to flutter.

She began to make her way towards him, holding her long black coat tighter around herself.

"Sheamus?" she called out gentle as she approached.

Sheamus instantly spun around and her smile grew. He looks so surprised to see her there, like he thought she wouldn't come. If only he knew that wild horses couldn't have kept her away.

Unconsciously he made his way towards her, reaching out his hand to take hers.

"Ahlina." he breathed, his eyes searching hers in wonder, "Ah. . .Ah wasn't sure if you'd show up, lass."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." she told him with a grin, "Not when your note got me so curious. What do you have up that sleeve of yours?"

Sheamus began to smile easily, his nerves diminishing slightly as he turned her towards the theater, "Ah know this isn't _Phantom of the Opera_. Ah'm sorry about that, lass, but they were sold out. Ah was told you wanted to see this play, though."

Ali looked up at the marquee and began to beam as she read the title: _The Man Who Came to Dinner_.

She turned to him and nodded earnestly, "Oh yes! I heard Nathan Lane is hilarious in it!"

She began to frown though, confused, "But, Sheamus, what about _Raw _tonight?"

His expressions turned tender, "We're takin' the night off. Ah think you deserve it. Ah know you've more than earned it."

He offered his arm and the assistant took it, her blush deepening as she ducked her head. They made their way inside, Ali looking around the theater in awe.

Below her feet was a lush red carpet. Red walls and gold leaf crown molding surrounded her. And the most beautiful, extravagant crystal chandeliers she had ever seen hung over her head.

The pair walked over to the coat check, Sheamus reaching out to help her out of her coat. He handed it to the man before turning around and stopped short, the air leaving his lungs and his chest tightening at the sight of her.

Now that her coat was off he had finally gotten a good look at her. And the vision that greeted him made his gut clench.

Her long, chestnut brown curls were smooth and straightened. The top and sides of her hair were in a sweet bun on top of her head while the rest fell down her back and on one shoulder.

And her gown. . .

Though he had picked it out, it were as though he were seeing it for the first time.

Prominently lavender in color and with a heart shaped bodice, it clung to her torso in all the right places. It was sheer over white lace, falling mid-thigh in the front before trailing to the floor behind her.

Silver and diamond earrings dangled from her ears and her silver charm bracelet-something he was _very glad_ to see her wearing tonight-adorned her wrist. Silver, high-heeled sandals on her feet completed the look.

She was beauty personified and he still couldn't believe she was there with _him_. He had never felt more proud in his life. Even more so than when he won the WWE title.

"Sir?" the coat check man called to him and Sheamus blinked, coming out of his thoughts.

He shrugged out of his coat and handed it over and now it was Ali's turn to be caught.

She felt her cheeks warm as her eyes trailed up and down his body. Though she saw him on a daily basis in tights-and that was enough to stop her heart-seeing him fully clothed. . .

Well, he had never looked sexier.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, complete with black tie and vest. His black flat cap, which would have looked out of place on anyone else, capped off the look perfectly.

He caught her gaze, noting how she stared up at him in appreciation, and he felt his chest puff out with something akin to pride.

He offered her his arm once more and murmured, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Ali breathed, slipping her hand around his strong arm.

He turned her and together they made their way into the theater.

To Ali's great surprised, he had gotten them seats in one of the balconies. She couldn't keep the goofy smile off of her face as they took their seats and she looked around the stage in wonder.

Sheamus settled back in his chair, his eyes instantly going to the young woman at his side. Seeing her so excited caused his own grin to come to light. It was all worth it, if only to see her that happy. He wanted her to always be like that.

Soon the houselights went down and the play began. He wasn't sure if it was going to be his thing, but he found himself laughing a lot during it. Especially over the sarcastic comments Nathan Lane had for his long suffering nurse.

Occasionally Ali would lean against him or touch his arm and give him a warm smile and it was all he could do to keep his attention on the play.

It ended two and a half hours later and the pair found themselves in the limo, heading off down the street.

She turned to him, the smile still not having left her face, "So where to next?"

"Ah was thinkin' we could have a late dinner." Sheamus explained, "That all right wit' you, lass?"

"Sure." Ali's smile faltered somewhat and he could see something unknown welling up in her eyes.

He instantly began to frown. He thought they were having a good time. Why did she suddenly look so down.

"Is everythin' all right, Ahlina?" he questioned, hand reaching out to clasp her shoulder.

Her blue-green eyes landed on his face and she nodded, "Sure. Sure, I'm fine. I'm having a lovely time."

"So then why do you suddenly look so down?" he challenged, tone gentle.

Ali glanced out the window and shrugged, bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ahlina." he pressed, reaching out to clasp her chin and turn her around to face him.

"I'm fine." she tried to assure him, her eyes falling to her lap, "It's just that. . ."

"That?" he prompted.

"You. . ." she took a breath and jumped right in, "Well, you haven't called me 'sweetness' in weeks. I. . .I just really miss it, is all."

Sheamus blinked, surprised by her admission. The truth was, after what had happened in his locker room during the house show he didn't think he should call her that. It just didn't seem right to him that he use a nickname that meant so much to her; he no longer believed hisself worthy.

He almost wanted to smile. Here he was thinking he shouldn't use it and all this time she was missing it.

"Ah didn' think Ah should." he confided in her, "Ah didn' think that you'd want me to, considerin' everythin' that's happened between us."

"Well you're wrong." Ali told him with a gentle smile.

"Then Ah promise, _sweetness_, that Ah won' stop usin' it." he told her with a grin, earning a giggle from her.

They reached the restaurant a short time later. Sheamus climbed out first, not waiting for the driver. He held out his hand for Ali, which she took immediately.

He slipped it into the crook of his arm and led the way inside. The moment they entered they were greeted by a distinguished man in a very nice suit. His brown eyes shown brightly, a wide smile adorning his face.

"Mr. O'Shaunessy." he beamed as he approached the pair, a French accent tinting his voice, and extending his hand.

"Michael." the Irishman shook his hand, "Is everythin' ready to go, fella?"

"_Oui_, sir." Michael assured him, "Exactly as you specified."

"Grand." Sheamus grinned.

Ali looked back and forth between them, a confused smile on her lips, "Sheamus?"

"And this must be _la jeune femme_." Michael turned to her, taking her hand to give it a kiss, "Mr. O'Shaunessy was quite right. You are _magnifique_."

Sheamus felt his cheeks begin to warm and he chuckled lightly, ducking his head. Ali glanced up at him, a shy smile forming on her lips.

"Well, uh. . ." the Irishman cleared his throat, "Ah'm guessin' yer hungry so why don' we go on in."

They stepped into the main dinning room and at that moment two things hit Ali at once: One, the placed was completely deserted. There wasn't a soul to be seen in the massive, impressive looking dinning room.

The second was that the entire room had been decorated in a multitude of white and sterling silver roses. Two of her favorite flowers.

The assistant let out a gasp as her hand slipped from his arm and she walked deeper into the room. Sheamus hung back and watched with a gentle smile, taking in the way she slowly turned around the room and took everything in with amazement.

Aside from the roses, the restaurant itself was incredible. It was a massive circular room with floor-to-ceiling arched windows that lead out to a balcony. The ceiling was adorned with a beautiful oil painting of the heavens above. Extravagant, massive crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Dozens of candle wall sconces adorned the walls. The floor was a dark hardwood mixed with navy decorative and so shiny that Ali could see her reflection clearly in it. The walls were a dark cream and heavy, navy curtains added to the almost mythical appeal.

"Oh, Sheamus. . ." she turned back to him and grinned.

"Ah take it you like it." he stated as he approached, coming around behind her to help her out of her coat.

"It's exquisite." Ali smiled up at him.

He grinned and took the coat before shrugging out of his own. At that moment one of the wait staff emerged from a side door and took the garments.

"Why don' we sit down." the Irishman offered as he took her hand and led her over to a lone table sitting in the middle of the dance floor.

It was decked out in lace table clothes and fine crystal and china. A lovely centerpiece of white and sterling silver roses sat in the center.

He reached for her chair, drawing it out and waiting for her to take a seat. As she did he scooted it in before falling into his seat across from her.

The moment he sat down she reached out her hand. He studied it for a moment before taking it, giving hers a squeeze.

"This is amazing." she told him with a dreamy sigh, "You really didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

"No trouble." he stated, "Ah'm just glad you like it."

"I _love _it." she corrected, "But how did you know about the play and the flowers-"

She was cut off as another waiter appeared, placing a covered dish before each of them. He removed the covers with great flourish and Ali was met with the sight of a steaming plate of broccoli and chicken fettuccine alfredo.

"And my favorite food." she turned to him and grinned, leaning in closer, "I swear, if we end up having mint chocolate chip ice cream or apple pie for desert then I'm going to start thinking that you're a mind reader."

"No tricks, Ah promise." he held up his hands in mock surrender, laughing, "Just a little help from a couple of friends."

He said no more, reaching for his knife and fork to dig into his steak. Ali eyed him with feint suspicion before the call of her dinner became too much and she joined him in eating.

They ate in comfortable silence for several minutes, the assistant still reeling over the entire night. She couldn't believe he had done all of this for her. And in such a short amount of time. It was no wonder she hadn't seen him all day.

The depths of his kindness once again left her deeply affected in it's wake. He had such a good heart. She didn't know why he insisted that he didn't. Or why he tried to hide it.

She looked down at the plate, thoughtful. She assumed it had a lot to do with his past. That terrible and sad past that she had only gotten a small idea of. She could only hope that one day he would trust her enough to tell her the rest.

Sheamus noticed she was frowning and he stopped, slowly lowering his fork as his brows began to knit. Why did she suddenly look so sad? What could she possibly be thinking about.

"Ahlina?" he called her to gentle, "Sweetness, are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Ali blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She gave him a small smile and shook her head, "No, no I'm fine. I'm just thinking, is all."

"About?" he pressed.

Ali sat down her fork and stared deeply into his eyes as she announced, heartfelt, "I owe you an apology."

Sheamus' eyes narrowed in confusion. What could she possibly have to apologize for?

"For what, lass?" he questioned.

"I. . ." the assistant ducked her head, fidgeting with her napkin, "When I called you a beast all those months ago. I-I shouldn't have."

She looked up, meeting his gaze full on, "And I'm sorry for that. You're not a beast. Far from it, in fact. You're a good man, Sheamus."

He felt his heart clench at her words. _Jaysus _how she could kill him or make him live with just a few words. She had a talent for it. A power.

"You have nothin' to apologize for." he stated with a shake of his head, "Ah don' deserve it. Ah'm not a good man."

"Yes you are." Ali objected, "You are a good man with a wonderful heart. I just wish you could see that."

He felt his face begin to flush and he looked away, clearing his throat as emotion came over him.

He should have felt pleased by her words but instead they only brought pain. He wasn't a good man. He knew that without a doubt. But the fact that she seemed to believe so, even after everything he had said and done to her. . .

He didn't deserve her praise. None of it.

"Yeah, Ah'm such a good man." he said bitterly, offering her a sarcastic smile, "Is that why you never looked me in the eye when we passed each other in the halls? You always pretended like Ah wasn' there."

"Oh come on, Sheamus." Ali gave him a teasing smile, "You didn't exactly scream, 'Hi, come talk to me' what with the snarling and stalking about. Not to mention the constant attacks on my best friend."

Her smile faded and she averted her eyes as she added seriously, "The truth is. . .you frightened me. I just wanted to stay out of your way."

He knew as much but it did little to ease the dull ache in his chest. Oh he didn't blame her. He had been a savage then. What person, especially one as good as her, would want to have anything to do with him. He would have thought there was something wrong with her if she hadn't been afraid.

There was one thing he needed to know, though.

"Do Ah still?" he asked her quietly, "Do Ah still frighten you, Ahlina?"

Ali's head popped up and she locked gazes with him. Oh, that was a loaded question. How could she tell him the truth without hurting him? How could she even begin to explain it when she, herself, was still so confused over the answer?

"You know. . ." she took another bite of her pasta, "This is really very good. I still can't believe you found out my favorite foods."

He inhaled, realizing that she wasn't going to answer him. It was probably for the best; he wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer anyway.

Ali looked around, her smile slowly returning, "This is all so magical. Like something out of a book."

"One of yours?" he asked her with a wink.

"I don't know about that." the assistant ducked her head and laughed gently, "Although my mind is racing, trying to find the words to describe all of this."

Sheamus began to grin, "So how would you describe me?"

"What?" again, Ali's head popped up.

The wrestler leaned in closer, a challenge in his blue eyes, "Yer the writer. Describe me."

"You're serious?" the assistant blinked.

The Irishman sat back in his chair and shrugged, "Come on, sweetness. Give it yer best shot."

"I. . ." Ali bit her lip, "I. . ."

"Don' tell me yer gettin' writer's block now." he smirked at her, "If you can' do it, lass, that's all right."

"Oh!" the assistant huffed, earning a laugh from the redheaded man, "Okay. Fine. Challenge accepted."

"So describe me." he waved a hand at her.

"Give me a minute." Ali sat her fork down and leaned back, studying him for a few moments.

He wanted a description, did he? Well he was going to get one with both barrels.

Sheamus watched her and began to feel something churn in his gut. He wasn't exactly sure why he was pressing her to do this. Maybe it was because that somewhere, deep down inside, he _needed _to know what she thought of him; how she saw him. He couldn't explain it, but it was important to him.

Ali eventually took a deep breath, mentally building up her courage, and began, "His body was the color of marble-"

The Irishman's eyes began to narrow, "Watch it."

"And just as unrelenting." the assistant went on, "Chiseled and carved and the very essence of strength and force.

"And his blue eyes, the shade of blue ashes, were filled with a fire that matched the red of his hair."

Sheamus slowly leaned back in his seat, taking in her words with a sort of wonder.

"His hands, so big, so strong, were used to inflict pain." the assistant replied pensively, "But those same hands could possess such incredible gentleness when least expected. His was the sort of touch one could never ignore, whether it was to hurt or sooth.

"His face was so expressive. It could be so incredibly fearsome and angry one moment and then so friendly the next." she cast her eyes to the table as she went on, "Unfortunately he didn't allow himself to smile often. Which was a shame because his smile, when turned on full force, is one of the most beautiful sights to behold."

She stared deeply into his eyes as she finished, her voice almost a whisper, "He doesn't realize just how handsome, how beautiful, he truly is. And his heart. . ."

She had to take a breath as emotion began to well up deep inside of her, "And his heart is probably the most beautiful thing about him. Because when he lets his guard down and lets it come out, it shines brighter than the sun."

Her eyes returned to her plate and she once again picked up her fork to poke at her food, "So that's what I would write about you."

She was surprised when she felt his hand close over her own. She looked up at him in surprise, noting as his eyes, narrowed with some unknown something, seemed to burn on her face.

"It's my turn." he said in a low voice.

"She was innocent wrapped in a body made for sin. She was the type of woman a man wanted by his side when he was injured." his eyes, as well as the tone of his voice, began to darken as he felt his body starting to stir, "And in his bed when he wasn'."

Ali gaped at him, her breathing growing shallower. She felt herself beginning to tremble and she had to force herself to stay seated. Equal parts of needing to flee and wanting to go to him warred within her, leaving her confused and frightened.

He felt her hand tremble beneath his own and that was the only reason why he released her. He couldn't bear the thought of frightening her. He sighed and looked way, reaching for his own fork.

"Sheamus?"

He wheeled back around to look at her and time seemed to freeze in that moment.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You asked if I'm still afraid of you. . ." Ali's voice trailed off and she swallowed.

"Yeah?" he awaited her answer with baited breath.

"Sometimes I am." the assistant admitted, never breaking eye contact with him.

"That's all right, sweetness." he told her with an brief, uncharacteristic show of vulnerability, "Sometimes you scare the hell out of me, too."

To say Ali was surprised by his words was an understatement. To think that this big, strong warrior could be afraid of her. . .well, she didn't know exactly what to make of it.

Another silence rose up between them, though this one was filled with tension mixed with the growing sparks of desire.

Before it could become a blaze, though, Sheamus blinked and remembered the item in his pocket.

"Ah almost forgot." he said as he reached inside his jacket and produced a small, black velvet box.

He stared at her knowingly, "Ah found out that last week was yer birthday. Ah wish you would have told me, sweetness."

Ali averted her gaze. The truth was, what with the tension between them she didn't feel like it was the right time or place.

"Happy Birthday." he told her as he placed the box before her.

She looked first at it and then at him, "Sheamus, you didn't have to-"

"Happy Birthday." he repeated pointedly, grinning.

She began to smile as she picked up the box. He followed her actions and he swallowed nervously. He just hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

Ali opened the box and gasped, her eyes widening with delight. Sheamus breathed a silent sigh of relief, happy with her reaction.

There, nestled in a bed of black velvet, was a charm for her bracelet. Silver and fashioned into the shape of a rose, diamonds making up the petals. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Ah figured this was one flower that wouldn' wilt on ya." the Irishman joked.

"It's beautiful." she told him sincerely, "The best birthday present I've ever received. Thank you."

Michael, who had been lurking nearby, watched the couple with a grin before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a remote. He hit a button and suddenly the sounds of a piano chord filled the restaurant.

Ali's eyes widened as she looked into the Irishman's eyes. A smile curved her lips as she immediately recognized the song playing. It was one of her most favorite songs.

She instantly stood up and rounded the table to his side, grabbing his hands and pulling him up. Laughing, the Irishman rose and allowed her to pull him out onto the dance floor.

Beaming up at him, she took hold of one of his large hands, placing it on her hip, while she grasped the other. He pulled her closer, their joined hands resting on his chest, and the pair stared into each other's eyes.

"_How can I convince you what you see is real?_" the singer's rich voice filled the otherwise silent room, "_Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel. I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew. I took for granted the friend I have in you._"

Sheamus pulled Ali closer, until her body was flush with his and they continued to sway to the music. Their smiles slowly faded, something deep and intense rising up between them as they continued to gaze at one another.

"_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment. Taking on the world, that was just my style. Now I look into your eyes. I can see forever. The search is over, you were with me all the while_."

The Celtic Warrior listened to the words, struck by how much they resonated with him. How much they seemed to speak of his story with this beautiful woman before him. Just hearing them caused his hands to tighten on her, not wanting to let her go.

"_Can we last forever? Will we fall apart? At times it's so confusing, the questions of the heart._" the lyrics played out, "_You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait. Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate._"

"_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment. Taking on the world, that was just my style. Now I look into your eyes. I can see forever. The search is over, you were with me all the while._"

He released the hand he held over his heart to wrap both arms around her waist and raise her high against his chest. His arms tightened deliciously tight around her as she laid her head against his shoulder, her own arms wrapping around his neck.

"_Now the miles stretch out behind me loves that I have lost. Broken hearts lie victims of the game. Then good luck it finally stuck like lightning from the blue. Every highway's leading me back to you._"

Sheamus felt his chest clench as Ali's nose and lips nuzzled against the warm flesh of his neck.

"_Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done. The search has come full circle, our destinies are one._" the singer's voice gained in both volume and emotion, "_So if you ever loved me show me that you give a damn! You'll know for certain the man I really am!_"

He turned his head slightly, his own nose brushing against hers. Their faces caressed and everything else seemed to melt away. It was only the two of them on the edge of the world.

"_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment. Taking on the world, that was just my style. Then I touched your heart. I can hear you whisper. The search is over. Love was right before my eyes_."

As the final piano chords began to fade out one of the Irishman's hands reached up to grip the back of her neck. His other arm tightened around her waist as his lips brushed against hers once, twice before settling in a long, passionate kiss.

Slow and gentle, his tongue came out to taste her. He heard her whimper and he found himself groaning in response. Ali met him breath-for-breath, stroke-for-stroke. She put everything she had, heart and soul, into that embrace.

When at last they parted they did so with a sigh, their eyes gradually opening. He gazed at her, taking in the way she was looking at him with such desire, and it made his swallow thickly.

He wanted her. Wanted her so much that he wanted to take her right there out on the dance floor, damn the consequences.

Because he knew it was best to resist temptation he lowered her to the ground. Once her feet were on the floor he reluctantly pulled away from her, turning and clearing his throat. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could last like this. If he didn't have her soon he knew he'd lose what was left of his sanity.

"Um," he avoided her gaze as he motioned towards the doors, "Why don' we go get some fresh air."

"All right." Ali murmured, breathless.

They made their way out onto the balcony and Sheamus instantly removed his jacket, slipping it onto her shoulders. Ali looked over at him, her cheeks beginning to warm as she gave him a shy smile. He gazed tenderly down at her, hands resting on her shoulders for several moments. He gave them a squeeze before gently trailing up and down her arms in a bid to keep her warm as well as to feed his need to touch her.

Ali felt a shiver run down her spine at his touch and she leaned back against him momentarily, enjoying the feeling of his strong body and warmth.

All too soon he pulled away, wandering over to the railing and looking out over the city. She stared up at him for a few moments, studying him, before at last joining him.

She gazed out over the multiple lights thoughtfully, a soft smile on her face.

Sheamus turned and noticed and he asked her softly, "Are you happy, Ahlina?"

She turned to him, her smile instantly turning into a beam and she whispered, "This is the most wonderful night of my life."

He grinned, silently breathing a sigh of relief, "Ah'm glad."

They continued to stare at one another, a comfortable silence between them.

It was at that moment that she knew. With a deep certainty she knew that if he asked her to sleep with him tonight she would say yes.

Though there was still a part of her that was afraid she knew that she was safe with him. Any man who would go out of his way to create such an amazing night for her obviously cared. She knew she could trust him with her heart as well as her body.

He suddenly reached out and brushed his fingertips against her cheek. Ali tilted up towards him and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Sheamus." she whispered.

The sound of his name on her lips, spoken with so much tenderness, practically undid him. His hand moved from her cheek to her chin, the grip growing firm, as he leaned down towards her.

His lips were a mere inch from hers when the sound of Eve's theme song filled the room inside. At the sound the pair broke apart, both pair's eyes looking towards the restaurant.

"I'm sorry." Ali instantly apologized with a small laugh, "I thought I had turned my phone off."

"It's all right." Sheamus assured her, though inside he was feeling annoyed.

What the bleedin' hell could she possibly want? He swore, if she was calling just to gossip about how the night was going he'd. . .

"I'll just go turn it off." Ali gave him an apologetic smile and made her way back into the room.

She hurried to the table, pausing for a moment to smile gently at the rose charm, before grabbing her clutch and pulling out her phone.

"Might as well answer it." Sheamus sighed as he wandered back into the room, hands in his pockets, "But no longer than a minute, sweetness."

He leaned in close, his voice dropping to a sexy growl, "Ah want you all to meself."

Ali blushed and turned slightly as she answered the phone, "Eve, hey. Sorry but I can't talk long-"

Whatever else she was going to say died on her lips as she stopped and listened. Almost instantly she let out a gasp, her eyes widening.

"No." she breathed, sadness and anger coming over her, "How is he? Where is he?"

Sheamus immediately came forward, "What is it? What's goin' on?"

Ali held up a hand to silence him as she listened for a few more moments. The Irishman watched on in concern and it was all he could do not to take the phone from her and demand to know what was going on.

At last she answered, "All right. . .Yes. . .Thank you for telling me. Please give him my love. I. . .Please tell him I hope he feels better soon. Clichéd, I know. It's a terrible time for writer's block to hit. . .Yeah. You, too. Bye."

She hung up the phone, her hand holding it so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her features were tight with pain and anger.

Sheamus reached out and gently took the phone from her, taking her hand in his own, "What is it, sweetness? What did Eve want?"

She blinked, coming out of her thoughts as she turned to him, "John. . .Those bastards-the Nexus-they attacked him tonight. He's in the hospital."

She pulled away from him, pacing the floor as she ran her hands through her hair, "I can't believe those _animals_!"

Tears began to collect in her eyes as she murmured practically to herself, "He's hurt. He has a concussion and three broken ribs. He'd be all alone right now if Eve weren't with him. . ."

Sheamus' eyes traveled to the rose charm sitting on the table and his face grew thoughtful. His large hand reached out and picked it up, his thumb lightly brushing over it.

His eyes went to Ali, taking in sadness, the helplessness, and he felt something go through his heart. He once again looked down at the charm before sitting it on the table, his mind made up.

"You should go to him." he said at last, quietly.

"What?" Ali came out of her thoughts and turned to him, confused, "What did you say?"

The Irishman cleared his throat, "Ah said you should go to him. You. . .Yer no longer my prisoner."

Ali looked up at him in disbelief, "You mean. . .You mean I'm free?"

"Yes." Sheamus nodded, his mind made up though it was nearly killing him to let her go, "Ah'm no longer champion. There's no longer a need for me to have an assistant. You should go to John and see that he's all right."

The assistant's hand went to her heart, the young woman touched beyond belief.

"Thank you." she whispered, a single tear trailing down her cheek, "Thank you so much, Sheamus!"

She slipped out of his jacket and handed it back to him before turning to collect her phone and clutch. He watched after her with sad eyes. Even though she hadn't even left yet he was already finding himself missing her terribly.

She started to turn back to him when her eyes went to the charm. It was then that everything came back to her. That night. What it meant to her. That fact that she was finally ready to take that next step with him.

Suddenly his hand closed over the charm and she turned to look up at him in question. Before she could speak he reached out with his other hand, taking hers and opening it. He placed the charm in her palm, closing her fingers over it.

"Take this." he stated as he stared deeply into her eyes, "So you have something to remember me by."

Unable to stop himself, he reached out and gentle trailed his hand through the hair laying on her shoulder, the silky strands moving effortlessly between his fingers.

Ali frowned at his words. He sounded so final. Just hearing it caused a pain to go through her heart.

This wasn't goodbye. Not by a long shot. She couldn't let him go now, her heart wouldn't let her.

"I'll be back as soon as John's back on his feet." she assured him, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah." Sheamus cast his eyes to the ground and bobbed his head, though it was clear he didn't believe her.

Ali sighed softly before reaching up and pressing her hand to his cheek. At her touch his eyes instantly went to hers, the blue depths filled with despair.

"Thank you for understand how much he means to me." she replied, heartfelt.

It pained her to do so, but she at last released him and collected her things. He stood by and watched on, feeling helpless and angry, as she was soon making her way out of the restaurant and his life.

Acid churned in his gut as he turned and stormed back out onto the balcony, all but slamming the door behind him. He began to pace the length of the space, raking his hand through his hair or scrubbing them over his face.

He eventually came to a stop, his hands falling limply to his sides. He began to smile coldly, a humorless laugh bubbling up from his throat.

Fate sure was a funny thing. Stubborn, too, to those who refused to listen. But he was listening now. It was clear that this thing, whatever it was between them, wasn't meant to be.

It was a mixed blessing in way. This was his chance to do the right thing and make a clean break.

His eyes narrowed as they searched out the cityscape, _She's better off wit'out you, fella. You've always known it to be true. Now there's nothin' to keep her tied to you. She can be free to get back to her own life, her friends._

But oh how it hurt. The pain in his chest seemed to get bigger and bigger until it began to rage through his entire body.

"Ah can' do this!" he cried out and turned, starting to go for the door. If he hurried he might be able to catch her.

But as soon as his hand gripped the door handle he forced himself to stop.

_No! _he roared to himself, _Quit bein' a selfish bastard and think about somebody else for a change. You have to let her go. No matter how much you want her, you have to let her go. Yer not the right man for her. Feck, what could you possibly have to offer her?_

He snorted in disgust. Certainly not love. He didn't have any to give. And she deserved that. There wasn't a woman who deserved to be loved more than that one.

_You did the right thing_, he told himself as he wandered over to the railing, _In time you'll see that and she. . .she'll forget about you in no time. Wit' guys like Cena and Morrison around she'll. . ._

He couldn't finish the thought. It made him too wounded, too enraged, to consider it.

His hands tightened on the railing. So tight that his knuckles turned white and began to crack at the force.

He saw the limo speed off down the street, the last traces of her getting farther and farther away.

The pain, the rage, was all too much for him. Suddenly Sheamus threw back his head and roared, releasing all of the emotions that could no longer be contained.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali raced into the hospital a short time later. Her heels clicked against the linoleum floor as she searched the doors until she found the right room.

At last she came to John's room and her heart seemed to speed up the closer she got to it. As her hand gripped the doorknob she forced herself to stop and collect herself. It wouldn't do John any good to see her upset. That was the last thing he needed.

She took a few deep breaths before easing the door open and poking her head inside. Her eyes instantly landed on the man in the bed. His eyes were closed, his chest was bare. She could see that his rips were wrapped. He was sporting a nasty bruise on his temple and he had a black eye. Eve was sitting at his bedside, looking at him with the eyes of a woman deeply in love.

"Hey.' Ali murmured as she stepped inside.

Eve started, surprised by her entrance. She turned and rose from the chair, hurrying over to her. Ali gave her a sad smile and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here." the Diva told her as she pulled back. Her eyes were red and it was evident that she had been crying.

"Me, too." Ali rubbed her arm reassuringly, "How is he doing?"

"Am I in Heaven." a hoarse voice called out, "Cause I see two angels standing in front of me."

The two women turned to discover that the former WWE champion was awake and looking at them tenderly.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for me, Shorty." John offered his best friend a hint of a smile.

"Who said it was for you, Buzz?" Ali told him with affection as she crossed to his bedside and took his hand.

She brought it to her cheek and nuzzled it before giving him a gentle smile. Eve returned to her chair, leaning in closer to the wrestler.

"How are you feeling?" Ali questioned him as she reached out and stroked a hand through his short hair.

"Like I got my ass kicked." John snorted before grunting in pain.

"Easy now." the assistant murmured, "No laughing right now, okay?"

"Don't much feel like laughing, anyway." Cena looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She could see how frustrated he was and her heart ached for him.

"So what happened?" she looked from him to Eve and back again.

"I was on my way to the ring," John explained, eyes clouding over in thought, "Going through the backstage area. The next thing I knew about five or six pairs of hands and feet were on me. And I could hear that tool, Barrett's, voice yelling out orders. I tried to fight 'em off but there was just too many of them."

"By the time the other Superstars got to him John was already unconscious." Eve finished, eyes and voice growing cold, "And those cowards were nowhere to be found."

"Figures." Ali sighed, shaking her head sadly, "I'm just sorry you didn't get to take a couple of them with you."

"Next time." John promised, the man deadly serious, "This isn't over."

The assistant looked down at him in worry. She knew there was no way she could talk him out of his plans for revenge. She only hoped things went his way next time.

"So why are you so dressed up?" John inquired as he studied her, "And where the hell were you tonight?"

"I. . ." Ali glanced over at Eve and bit her lip.

The Diva nodded, silently encouraging her to go on.

The assistant took a deep breath and announced, "Sheamus wanted to take the night off. He, um, he took me out to a play and then dinner."

She offered him a good-natured smile, "A belated birthday gift, I guess."

"So what are you doing _here_?" John cocked an eyebrow at her, "Don't tell me the guy let you out of his sight."

"Um, even more than that." Ali began to play with his fingers as she confessed, "He. . .he let me go."

"What?" John and Eve asked simultaneously, both in disbelief.

Ali grinned at them and clarified, "Eve called to tell me about what had happened to you tonight. I told Sheamus and he. . .he let me go. He said I should see to you. He told me. . ."

She looked down at their joined hand and went on quietly, "He told me that since he was no longer champion he no longer had a need for an assistant. So he let me go."

John blinked, whistling before again grunting, "I'm surprised he let you go."

"Me, too." Eve murmured, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Me, too." Ali admitted with a small frown.

She couldn't help the disappointment that welled up inside her chest, nor the empty feeling in her heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Links to the play, **_**The Man Who Came to Dinner**_**,**__**Ali's GORGEOUS gown and Survivor's **_**The Search is Over**_** can all be found on my profile. :) **


	22. Story Going on Hiatus

This story is going on hiatus for now. I'm into the busy season at my job and when I get home, as well as on my days off, I don't have the energy nor desire to write.

All the best to my readers. You guys are awesome. The only thing I can say is just keep checking in. Maybe one day you'll get lucky. ;)

To make it up to you, here's a little spoiler. The remaining episode titles:

Chapter 19: A Warrior Alone

Chapter 20: Puishing the Limits

Chapter 21: Going Under

Chapter 22: For the Best

Chapter 23: Can't Give Her What She Needs

Chapter 24: I'll Fight Him

Chapter 25: Happily Ever After?


	23. Reiterating My Author's Notes

I've received a ton of PMs over the last few weeks, asking when I'm going to post the next chapter of B&B. Instead of responding to each individual one, I'm just going to post a blanket statement here.

Firstly, I am grateful for the interest in B&B and the desire to see it continue. I just wanted that stated before I continue on with this letter.

Secondly, as I posted in my author's note in the last chapter, I'm into a hectic season at work. It lasts **MONTHS**. When I get home in the evenings (and on my days off), all I want to do is rest. All I have the energy to do is run errands and other household duties. I simply don't have the energy or desire to work on any story right now. Hence the hiatus.

Third, some people have been very rude and demanding when posting about wanting a new chapter. Frankly, all that's doing is pissing me off and makes me not want to continue on with B&B.

I write because I love to write and because I love to share my work. I'm not getting paid for this therefore I'm not on a time clock or anyone's schedule but my own.

Because of certain individuals' behavior I'm shutting my PMs off. That won't last forever. Just for right now. Sorry, but it has to be this way.

Updates for B&B might come in a week, a few weeks, a few months, I'm not for certain. This busy time at work usually lasts into August. So unless you see an update in your inbox, assume an update is not coming.

Sorry to come off so brash, but this has really gotten on my nerves. Coupled with my stress from work, well, you can see why I've finally decided to post this.

Let me just conclude by saying this letter is not going towards everyone. There have been some very lovely people who have inquired about B&B. They were very kind and I thank them for it. This is just for the a-holes with self entitlement issues.

~ The LilOrchid


	24. 19: A Warrior Alone

As Sheamus made his way through the halls of the backstage area of _Raw _crew and wrestlers alike quickly got out of his way.

His mood was considerable dark; had been for over a week now. For all intents and purposes, he had reverted back to the cold, cruel beast he used to be months ago. Certainly the light that Ali had helped to bring into his life had at last died, completely snuffed out.

The Irishman couldn't have cared less what they thought of him. Let them be afraid. It was smart for them to stay out of his way. With the current mood he was in, it would only lead to a beating for them if they dared to cross his path.

The Celtic Warrior rounded a corner and immediately drew to a stop. It was like he had been sucker punched, all the air leaving his lungs in one great gust.

_Alina._

It had been a week since he had last seen her but for the feelings welling up inside of him at that moment, it might as well have been months or years.

Also how was it possible that she could have gotten even more beautiful in such a short amount of time?

But she had. A vision in a pair of dark jeans and sleeveless, sheer purple blouse. She wore a black camisole underneath and his eyes couldn't help but go to the swell of her breasts accentuated by the material.

He felt a pain go through his chest at the sight of her and his hands itched to reach out and grab her, crush her soft body to his own. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her right there and now.

Ali turned and the pain he was feeling went up tenfold at the look of absolute _joy_ that came over her as she spied him. Instantly she advanced on him, hurrying to reach his side.

"Hi!" her voice was warm and inviting as she threw out her arms to give him a hug.

He sidestepped her, though, eyes cast to the ground. It practically killed him to do so, but he knew it was for the best. A clean break, though harsh, was necessary. In time she'd see it was all for the best.

Ali drew to a stop, a frown coming to her lips as her hands slowly lowered to her sides. What was going on?

"Sheamus?" she asked, concerned, "Is everything all right?"

"Fine." his tone was cool and detached and she began to feel her heart sink.

"I'm sorry that we haven't gotten a chance to speak in the past week." she jumped right in, "I tried calling you, but I always seemed to get your voicemail. I'm sorry if you called me. I honestly didn't get them."

"Ah didn' call you, lass." he muttered, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh." Ali blinked in surprise and disappointment came over her.

Why was he acting this way; so aloof and cold? What in the world had happened?

Things had been so wonderful between them that amazing night. She had never felt closer to him. So why was he pulling away from her now?

She just didn't understand it. Could he be angry because she had gone to John that night?

But he had been the one to tell her to go. He had been the one to set her free, as it were. How could he be angry with her over something that he, himself, had done?

"Sheamus-" she began but he brushed past her on his way towards the ring.

"Can' talk now. Ah have to go deal wit' Orton." he stated evenly as he continued on, not even bothering to look back at her.

Ali sighed, leaning back against the wall. She felt so lost and confused and she just wished he would open up to her.

_Maybe he's just got a lot on his mind_, she told herself, _He did just say that he's got to go deal with Orton. Maybe that's all there is to it._

She wandered over to a nearby monitor and watched on as Randy Orton stood on the second rope, celebrating with the crowd over his newfound title win.

Suddenly Sheamus' music hit to the chorus of boos and a small rise of cheers. The WWE Universe's reaction went up tenfold when the Celtic Warrior stepped out onto the stage.

Randy looked over his shoulder at the red headed man, annoyance written on his face.

"Hang on!" Sheamus called out over his theme music and the crowd's reaction, "Hold on!"

He paused, listening as the fans' response to his appearance. There was a small part of him, albeit a very tiny one, that actually felt his gut twist just a little bit at the booing. His emotions towards it actually surprised him.

"Relax, will ya?" he told the fans before turning his attention back to Orton, pointing at him, "For the sake of the WWE Universe, for the sake of all of you, Ah cannot let this happen.

"Orton, you do not deserve this moment." he went on, unrelenting as he walked down to ringside, "See, Ah've been WWE champion and Ah've had the title stolen away from me."

He came to a stop and cast his cold gaze around the arena, "But Ah guess all of you are happy, huh? Cause all of you have discriminated against me since Ah became champion!"

He was answered with another round of boos.

Backstage Ali bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. She had a deep seeded feeling of dread, knowing that this was not going to go well.

The Irishman pushed their reaction aside as he continued up onto the apron, slipping between the ropes, "But the thing is, Randy, you have _never _beaten me one-on-one for the WWE title. And if you think Ah'm gonna stand back and watch you hold my property after that jammy victory you had. . .well Ah'm not. Because as far as Ah'm concerned, it's pathetic."

Orton had regarded him with cool indifference while he was speaking. When he had finished the new champion pursed his lips, scratching the back of his head as he took in the other man's words.

The fans began to chant for an RKO and Randy stared thoughtfully at them before turning his attention back to the Irishman.

"Sheamus, considering that you retained your title in a match Nexus interfered in," Randy began, "And considering the fact that you have never beaten me in your entire life, well I'd say is the only thing pathetic. . .is you."

The fans erupted in cheers as the Celtic Warrior glared hatefully at the other man. He had worked bleedin' hard to earn and keep his title. It didn't matter what Nexus had done. He could have faced them all down and still retained his title against Cena.

There was a dark voice inside of him, though, that whispered that Orton was right. He had never beaten him one-on-one. What if he couldn't do it? What if Orton was right about him? What if he really was pathetic?

"But you're right. You're right about one thing." the WWE champion went on, "You are entitled to a rematch. You are. And, Sheamus, I suggest you get it quickly. I suggest you do it soon. Because if you continue to stand in this ring and get in my face then it's not a rematch you're going to be receiving. It will be a punt to the skull."

Backstage Ali gasped, hand flying to her throat, while the fans cheered the champion on.

Sheamus took a few steps back, eyes constricting. His body began to tense as strain washed over him.

He forced those feels aside, a smirk coming to his lips as he pointed at the champion, "You think you can threaten me? Huh? You think Ah'm scared by all those faces you make or that crazed look in yer eye where you actually think yer a snake? Or when you hammer the mat down and you throw those temper tantrums? You think you can intimidate me?!"

His anger started to get the better of him and, practically snarling, he advanced on Orton as he growled, "Fella, Ah'll kick yer head off."

Randy stepped up to him until the two men were practically nose-to-nose, "I _dare _you to try."

They continued to glower at one another, sizing the other one up. But before they could come to blows the lights flashed and the sounds of an instant message being received filled the venue.

Michael Cole began to smirk as he rose from his seat and slipped on his reading glasses. He stepped up the podium that housed the laptop and announced, "May I have your attention, please.

Sheamus kept on eye on the announcer while also keeping Orton in his sights. He didn't trust the other man as far as he could throw him and he knew the WWE champion would get a hit in, given the chance.

"And I quote," Cole began to read, "'Randy Orton and Sheamus, you will have your one-on-one championship match. And when it is over there will be no question as to who deserves to be champion. That's because your match will have no disqualifications. No count outs. No escape. No excuses. In just under a few weeks, Sheamus, you will face Randy Orton inside _Hell in a Cell_.'"

The camera locked in on the Celtic Warrior's face. Ali noticed that instead of appearing worried he was grinning, his eyes hazy with dark thoughts.

Clearly he saw no problems with the stipulations but she did. The idea that he and Orton would be locked in a cage, tearing each other apart frightened her more than she wanted to admit.

The Irishman definitely saw no problems with the stipulation. In fact, he could honestly say that was the first thing that _eejit _Anonymous GM had done right.

"Well that's magic." he stated, turning his devious filled gaze to Orton, "I've never been to _Hell in a Cell_. But the fact that Ah ended Triple H's career wit' me own bare hands. . .well the odds of you leaving in one piece, Orton, are gonna be very slim. So Ah guess Ah'll see ya at _Hell in a Cell_. But before Ah leave Ah want one thing. Give me my gold."

Randy's eyes narrowed in confusion as he glanced down at his belt, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb." the Irishman went on, "Ah'm talkin' about the WWE Championship. _My _WWE Championship."

"Oh, Sheamus," Ali breathed, eyes locked on the monitor, "Don't taunt him. Please don't taunt him."

"Orton," but the pale man continued on, "You didn' beat me one-on-one. But Ah'll tell ya what: If you believe in that crazy head of yers that you can actually beat me in _Hell in a Cell_ then Ah'll give it back. But if yer an honorable man, you'll hand it over."

Randy looked down at his extended hand, all the while the fans chanting 'RKO! RKO!' around him. He seemed to contemplate the Irishman's demands, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Sheamus, you see, that's your first mistake." the tattooed man stated at last, "Because I am _not _an honorable man. I have hospitalized many people. Some deserved it. Some didn't. Some were just in my way. I would RKO my own grandmother if it meant keeping this title!"

The Irishman stepped back up to him, features hard and eyes cold. So he wanted to play it that way, did he?

"Then I'd RKO _your _grandmother just to see the look on her face." Orton added as Sheamus' chest began to rise and lower considerable, "I am the WWE champion which means that I am only man who carries the championship."

He looked down at the title belt in his hand, going on, "Now if you really want to do something about it, if you really want it that bad. .. "

His voice trailed off as he paused, milling something over in his head. He seemed to be silently debating with himself over something and Sheamus found he could only look at the other man in confusion. What the bleedin' hell was he doing?

"You know what," Orton seemed to come to some sort of an understanding with himself, "Go ahead and take it."

He chucked the microphone aside and tossed the belt to Sheamus. Just as the Irishman caught it Randy, with the lightning quickness of a striking snake, delivered an RKO on him.

Ali let out a cry of alarm, watching on in horror as Sheamus was driven down to the canvas.

The WWE champion instantly climbed to his feet, smirking down at the fallen man in triumph. He collected his belt and, as his music played out over the arena, he made his way from the ring and towards the back.

Officials passed him, hurrying into the ring to the check on the downed Celtic Warrior. They began to call out to him, gently trying to revive him. It wasn't long until his blue eyes slowly began to open, his vision hazy. He looked around in a daze, wondering what had happened.

Soon everything came racing back to him and, practically rumbling, he slowly sat up. With the help of the officials he was soon on his feet and making his way back of the ramp. With each step he took more and more of the haziness faded away and he became more aware of where he was and what was going on.

As he slipped behind the curtain Sheamus began to storm off through the backstage area. His gait was shaky, pain racing through his chest, neck and the front of his head. His vision was still slightly blurred and he could hear the officials telling him that he needed to get checked out with the trainers.

He shoved them away with a growl, continuing on to his locker room. The pain he could handle. He had done it before. But the humiliation he was feeling, the knowledge that that _gobshite_, Orton, had gotten one over on him. . .he couldn't deal with that.

The Celtic Warrior was almost to his locker room when Ali came running up, blocking his path. The assistant looked up at him in concern, her small hands reaching out to brace against his chest.

"Are you all right?" she questioned, worry in her blue-green eyes.

"Do Ah look all right?!" the wrestler snarled, shoving her hands away.

He saw hurt cross her features and he forced himself to brush past her and stalked into the room. He slammed the door shut and slumped back against it, raking his hands over his face.

He hadn't meant to be so harsh with her. She was only worried about him, after all.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't deal with her right now. Not when he was feeling embarrassed and doubting himself. Not when he knew no good could come from being with her. She deserved so much more.

He hated like hell that he had hurt her but he knew it had to be. If only to keep her away from him.

Even if it killed him to do it.

.

.

.

.

.

He spent the next few weeks training for his upcoming match and soon it finally came to the day before _Hell in the Cell_. He was at home, working out in his home gym. He was laying on the workout bench, methodically raising and lowering the barbell in rapid succession.

Sweat lined his brow, his muscles shook and strained, but he continued on. Continued to push himself as far as he could go.

Half of it was in preparation for his upcoming match. But he couldn't delude himself completely. The other half was a self-imposed punishment.

_Alina_.

Teeth grit, he all but hurled the bar onto the stand and sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face.

He had managed to keep her at a distance, though it took all of his strength of will to do it. He had to keep telling himself that it was for her own good. That was the only thing that had spurned him on.

Besides, he needed to put all of his focus and energy on Orton.

_Orton_.

Just the thought of the other man's named caused the Irishman's blood to begin to boil. It caused his blue eyes to grow cold and constrict.

Of all the people to hold that title now, why did it have to be that _gobshite_?! _Feck_, he would take anyone over that arrogant muppet. Even Cena.

Sheamus paused, his eyes widening slightly at that thought. Well, maybe not _anyone_.

Frustration and anger surged through him and, with a snarl, he surged to his feet and began to pace the length of the room, scrubbing a hand over his sweaty face.

He _was_ getting his title back. He had to.

He had nothing else.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali sat in front of her computer, staring at the screen with a frown. She had been trying to work on her book for the past three hours but it was incredibly slow going.

Feeling frustrated and deciding that she needed a break, she pushed away from the desk and rose to her feet, making her way out of her bedroom and into the living room.

She flopped down on her couch and reached for the remote, flipping through the channels. Unfortunately fate decided to have a little fun with her. It seemed that every channel was playing a romantic movie.

She grunted and threw the remote down in disgust before rising to her feet and wandering over to her living room window.

She looked out over the Portland cityscape with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. She shook her head as her thoughts began to turn towards a certain insufferable Irishman.

She just couldn't figure him out. They had been getting along so well. And then there was that amazing night between them.

He cared about her. She was sure of it. A man wouldn't have done all that he had done that night-the play, the dinner, the gift-if he didn't care.

She closed her eyes and sighed sadly. They had been so close. How could he push her away now?!

She opened her eyes, her chin going up a notch as determination began to set in. Well she wasn't going to let him. Not without an explanation. She was going to find out just what was going on come hell or high water.

.

.

.

.

.

The American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas was a buzz with energy the next night. _Hell in a Cell _had finally come and with it came an excitement as the Superstars and Divas geared up for their matches.

Ali sat in John's locker room, watching him with thoughtful eyes as he got ready for his match. She couldn't help but be worried, what with his ribs only having recently healed.

"You should look out for Barrett." she told him, catching his eye, "Scratch that. You should look out for all of Nexus."

The former champion gave her a warm smile and nodded, "Everything will be all right, Shorty, trust me. There are a few guys who are as sick of Nexus as I am and they've got my back should those punks try something."

"Okay." Ali sighed, rising to her feet, "You obviously know what you're doing."

She offered him a slight smirk, "But I'm still going to worry."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." John murmured as he stepped up to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

The pair turned and noticed Eve, who was standing in the doorway and looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, come on in!" John grinned at her, waving her inside, "Ali was just _nagging_ me and I was just thanking her for it."

"Hey!" Ali gasped, slapping him across the arm, "I _do not_ nag!"

"Whatever you say." he coughed, "Nag."

"You're not going to have to worry about the Nexus tonight." the assistant threatened, fighting not to smile, "You're going to have look out for me instead."

"_Anyway_," Eve laughed as she came to stand between the two best friends, turning to John, "I just wanted to come in and wish you good luck in your match tonight. Wade Barrett is really tough. Not to mention devious and smart. But I know if anyone can beat him, it's you."

"Thanks." John smiled at her, giving her a pat on the arm, "I appreciate that."

Eve looked up at him for a few moments, almost silently waiting. When he didn't say anymore she offered what looked like a forced smile and headed for the door.

"Well, I better let you finish getting ready." she said quickly, making her way out of the room, "Good luck again, John."

The door closed quietly behind her and John went back to getting ready. Ali watched him for a few moments, disbelief written across her face.

"You're an idiot." she sighed in disgust.

"Excuse me?" John blinked in surprise.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." the assistant ground out, her temper beginning to flare, "Here you have this amazing woman who _cares _you. She is always asking about you! She's always checking up on you! She gets so excited just to _see _you and you don't even care!"

He tried to say something-defend himself-but she went on, unrelenting, "She would do _anything _for you and you don't even act like she exists half the time! God, you are the most blind, ungrateful, clueless man on the planet!"

She finished her tirade by throwing up her hands and grunting in frustration. John simply stood there and watched her for several long moments after, blinking a few times.

At last he smirked at her knowingly, "Are you really talking about me or Sheamus?"

Ali paused, realizing that he was right.

She ducked her head and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's all right." he assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Look, the guy did you a favor. You don't have to deal with him anymore."

Ali turned away, muttering, "Maybe I wanted to deal with him."

"What?" John asked, not hearing her.

"Nothing." the assistant sighed and turned back to him, smiling slightly, "Listen, I'm just going to step out for a minute and get some air. I'll be back before your match."

"Sure." the former WWE champion told her, "See you in a little bit."

Ali made her way out of the locker room and started to prowl the halls. She knew her best friend meant well, but she really didn't want to listen to his 'I told you so's' at that moment. She just needed a little time to herself.

She rounded a corner and drew to a stop, her eyes locking in on the very man who plagued her thoughts. He was making his way down the hallway, gait sure and expression filled with determination. It was clear that he was mentally preparing himself for his match.

Sheamus spotted her and slowed his pace, his eyes instantly raking over her. Her long curls were falling down her back and on her shoulders. She was wearing a simple, strapless black dress that fell to her knees. The bodice was tied with a lavender ribbon.

Just looking at her made him want to yank her into a secluded corner and have his way with her. She was so bleedin' beautiful.

And the way she was looking at him right now. . .It was all he could do to keep from groaning aloud.

He forced himself to remain unemotional, watching her silently as she approached him.

"Hi." she said with a hopeful tone, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

Sheamus grunted in response and thought to himself, _Yer an arsehole, fella._

Ali's smile faltered slightly before she regained it and stated, "I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match tonight."

The Irishman found himself snickering at that, "Ah don' need luck, lass."

"Yeah, well. . ." Ali ducked her head.

Why was he doing this? Why was he treated her like. . .well, like he first had all those months ago? She just didn't understand it. Didn't understand him.

"Sheamus-" she at last looked up at him, needing to get everything out in the open.

"Ah don' have time for this." he ground out, suddenly angry, as he brushed past her and continued on towards the ring.

He grit his teeth and momentarily closed his eyes, cursing himself as he continued on.

_Don' think about her_, he ordered himself, _Just put her out of yer mind. You've got Orton and yer title to worry about now._

He forced his emotions down and opened his eyes, growing more focused and determined with each step he took. The closer he reached the ring entrance, the louder his theme music could be heard.

Just listening to it pumped him up, brought his head back into the match and what it meant for him. And as soon as he stepped out into the arena he was instantly all business, ready to go out there and do whatever he had to, to regain his title.

The Celtic Warrior walked briskly down to ringside, his purpose clear.

Sheamus stepped into the center of the ring and looked up and around at the steel structure. He was no stranger to it, having faced John Cena not long ago in a cage smaller than the one he was in right now.

He slowly began to grin as he took off his cross, his mind thinking up different scenarios; imagining all the things he could do to Orton within the confines of this cage.

It wasn't long before Orton's theme hit, the sounds of the fans cheers erupting over the arena. It was only then that the Celtic Warrior turned his attention to the stage, blue eyes narrowing and fixed on the current WWE champion as he made his way through the curtain and began his slow descent to the ring.

Champion and challenger's eyes locked, clearly no love loss between the two men. Sheamus regarded Orton hatefully as the other man stepped through the threshold of the cage and climbed into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced to the approval of the crowd, "Introducing the challenger, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 272 lbs. He is the Celtic Warrior. .Sheamus!"

Boos mixed with some cheers greeted the Irishman as he stepped forward and raised his arms high in the air, his gaze never leaving Randy's face. His expression was one of resolve and nerve.

Randy cocked his head to the side, gaze unwavering as he stepped up to the larger man. Tension swirled around them, thick and stifling, as they stood mere inches apart.

"And his opponent, from St. Louise, Missouri, weighting 245 lbs." Justin Roberts went on, "He is the current WWE champion. . .Randy Orton!"

Randy smirked as he raised his title high in the air, the sounds of cheers raining down on both men.

Sheamus' eyes locked in on the gold and leather belt before turning back to the Viper. He continued to glare at him until the ref stepped in between them and the Irishman backed up a few steps. But he kept his gaze on the champion, never breaking eye contact.

The ref showed the title to the crowd before passing it off to an outside official. That man tucked it under his arm before wrapped a length of chain around the links of the cage and snapping a padlock into place. Seconds later the bell sounded and the match was underway.

The two men circled one another, each sizing the other up. Suddenly it was like someone had flicked a switch as the pair charged at one another, locking up.

Orton managed to back Sheamus up against the ropes before Sheamus gained the upper hand and turned him around, driving him back into a corner. The champion stayed pinned there for a few seconds before they again maneuvered around and Sheamus found himself back against the ropes.

They continued to struggle. It went back and forth for several seconds, each man getting the offense and managing to overpower the other if only for a little while.

Soon they broke apart and took a few steps back, glaring at one another heatedly. Sheamus' eyes narrowed slightly, irritated that he wasn't able to best the other man in that little test of strength.

Soon they were right back at one another, plying each other with blows. The Celtic Warrior got the upper hand there, driving his fist into Orton's back again and again, bellowing with each shot.

Somehow the champion managed to fight through the pain, though, delivering a kick to the other man's gut. Sheamus grunted with the blow, the wind momentarily being driven from his lungs. Orton used that opportunity to issue a few hits of his own.

Sheamus took a few of the other man's punches before coming back with a couple of his own. Soon they were trading blows back-and-forth until Randy issued another kick and spun the redheaded man into the corner.

He went to shoot him into the opposite corner when Sheamus managed to reverse it. He went after him, meaning to hit him again, when Orton came shooting out of the corner and hitting the bigger man with a clothesline.

Sheamus let out a grunt as he landed back on the canvas, momentarily dazed from both the blow and landing.

Backstage Ali stood with John and Eve, watching the match with concerned eyes. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her middle, as though she were trying to comfort herself.

John and Eve studied her before trading worried glances.

"Maybe you shouldn't be watching this, sweetie." Eve told her gently as she slipped an arm around her shoulders and tried to lead her away.

"Eve's right." John agreed, "You don't need to see this if it's going to upset you."

Ali slipped out from under the Diva though, taking a step back and shaking her head.

"No," she said, adamant, "No, I need to stay here. I need to watch this."

The two wrestlers wanted to object but they knew it would do no good. Ali could be as stubborn as a pit bull with a bone when she made her mind up to do something. They had no choice but to turn their attention back to the screen and watch the match unfold.

Sheamus felt the Viper's hands grip his hair, bringing him to his knees before Orton's own knee was slammed into the back of his head, once again driving him down to the mat.

Randy again brought him up, driving his boot in the Irishman's gut. Sheamus bellowed in pain and staggered a few steps. Orton grabbed him, meaning to drive him into the nearest turnbuckle when the Celtic Warrior stopped him, slamming him face first into the buckle before plying him with blows to his back.

Sheamus then put him in the headlock, grinding his face across the top ring rope. He released him, contemplating his next move, before seizing him to send him into the ropes.

Unfortunately Orton reversed it, spinning him around and leveling him with another clothesline.

Miraculously Sheamus staggered to his feet, but that looked to be the worst possible thing he could have done. Orton was on him in an instant, clotheslining him over the top rope onto the floor below.

Ali let out a gasp, hand flying to her throat as she watched Sheamus slam against the unrelenting metal links of the cage before falling to his knees on the ground.

Sheamus felt dazed and was acting more on instinct as he staggered to his feet. He felt Orton once again grab a hold of his spikes, meaning to plant him face first into the cage. The Celtic Warrior got his wits about him, though, and braced his hands against the metal to stop him.

He elbowed the champion away, quickly returning to the safety of the ring. He knelt there on hands and knees, struggling to get his second wind and collect his wits.

He staggered to his feet and turned around, noticing that Orton had joined him. The pale man raised his boot, meaning to kick him, but the champion caught it and gave a tug, sending Sheamus to the mat.

The champion followed it up with two massive kicks to the challenger's torso, causing Sheamus to cry out in pain. He added a dangerous knee that landed across the other man's windpipe and the Irishman was left struggling to breathe.

Not wasting any time, Orton went for the pin. Sheamus heard the sound of the ref counting to one, heard him slap the mat, and something in him drove him to kick out.

The Irishman made his way out on the apron, rising to his feet. As Orton hurried over and reached for him, Sheamus slipped between the top and middle rope and drove his shoulder into the other man's sternum. He then followed it up with battering-ram over the top rope.

It was his turn to go for the pin. One! Two! But Orton kicked out before the ref could count three.

The Celtic Warrior sat there for a moment, struggling not to give into his frustration. It started to get the better of him, along with his anger, as he dragged Orton to the edge of the ring and climbed out onto the floor. Yelling, he began to drive his fist again and again into the other man's chest.

He planted an elbow into the champion's chest and Orton found himself on the ground.

Sheamus grabbed the back of his head as he struggled to get to his feet and tried to smash his face into the chain links. Orton braced himself, though, stopping the hit before it could happen. The Viper elbowed the challenger in the gut and spun around, hammering him with blow after blow.

He grabbed a hold of him and started to whip him into the cage when Sheamus reversed their positions and instead did it to him. As the champion came bouncing back the Irishman nailed him with a brutal ax handle.

He knelt beside him, rubbing at his forehead, eyes tightly shut and teeth grit. He tried to fight through his fatigue and pain, tried to build on his momentum.

He eventually regained his composure and stood up, walking around the side of the ring. He kept his eyes vigil, trying to spot the item he was looking for. Not finding it on one side, he turned and started to make his way back around. As he passed Orton he gave him a stomp to the back of the head for good measure before rounding the ring.

He spotted the steel steps up ahead and dark thoughts began to roll over his mind. He grabbed a hold of the steps and turned around, lining up his shot. He tossed the deadly steel and practically growled when Randy ducked out of the way at the last minute.

The Celtic Warrior stormed over to him and grabbed his wrists, intent on yanking him headfirst into the steel ring post. But just as he was about to do it Randy slipped his hands around the Irishman's wrists and sent _him _into the post instead.

The redheaded man saw stars as and was unable to react as Orton picked him up and propelled him into the cage. The champion picked him up and did it again, the Irishman grunting in pain and gripping at the chain links to keep himself up.

Ali had to turn away, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She didn't know if she could watch much more of this. Just seeing the man she loved being hurt like that. . .

She paused, realization washing over her.

She loved him.

She was _in love _with Sheamus.

Having never been in love before, never allowing herself to even get close enough to another person to even try and feel those emotions, it was both frightening and wondrous to her.

She found herself trembling a little at the awareness and she slowly turned back to watch the monitor. She needed to do this. She needed to be here for him, support him, the only way she could.

Which was probably the wrong idea because as she turned back she could only watch on, horrified, as Orton picked up the steel steps and slammed them into the Celtic Warrior's head.

Sheamus laid on the ground, blinking as he tried to focus through the haziness and pain. He was slowly coming back as he felt Orton grab him and roll him into the ring. The champion started to go for him again, hitting him, and that seemed to wake the Irishman up.

Sheamus fought through the pain and returned a flew punches of his own. He followed up by grabbing the downed Viper and driving his knee into the other man's gut. He did it twice more and Randy landed on his knees on the canvas.

Sheamus stalked around him, glaring down at him, before burying his elbow into the back of the other wrestler's head. He again went for a pin but was once again thwarted as Randy kicked out after two.

The Irishman rose to his feet and stopped, eyes locking in on something. With a purpose he made his way over to one of the corners and began to rip the top turnbuckle away, exposing the steel underneath.

He returned to the fallen Orton, an evil smirk tugging at his lips. He grabbed hold of him, dragging him to his feet. He turned, rushing him towards the exposed corner.

He was about to drive him headfirst into it when Orton seemed to come out of his stasis and grabbed hold of the ropes to stop his momentum. He fought back against the Celtic Warrior and soon he was driving him back with blows.

It wasn't enough, though, as Sheamus leveled him with another ax handle. Randy hit the canvas and rolled out of the ring. Sheamus wasted no time and followed after, grabbing the back of his head and grinding his face into the unforgiving cage. He finished by grabbing the other man and slamming him into the chain links, causing Orton to fall to the ground.

Sheamus turned and seized a hold of the other set of ring steps, pulling them apart. He set them up lengthwise behind Orton before rounding to the front of him and bringing him to his feet. He picked him up easily before slamming him over the steps.

Orton cried out as his ribs hit the steel, the champion falling to the ground. The Irishman couldn't help but smirk at that as he knocked the steps out of his way and advanced. He kicked the Viper a few times before driving his knee into Randy's injured middle.

The challenger rolled him into the ring and went for the pin, confident that he had this match won. But after two Orton again kicked out!

Sheamus sat there in stunned disbelief for a few moments. How was this possible?! What was it going to take to take this bastard down?!

The moment the WWE champion sat up Sheamus was on him, locking an arm around his throat and his legs around the other man's middle.

They went to the canvas, the Irishman tightening his hold. Orton thrashed and struggled but couldn't get himself released.

Somehow he managed to get to his feet. He hit Sheamus a couple of times in the stomach but the Irishman returned the shots and the champion once again found himself on the mat. Sheamus was right back on him, locking his massive arms around the other man's middle. He practically squeezed the life out of him, Randy crying out in pain.

Somehow the Viper managed to get back up to a vertical base, drilling Sheamus with elbows to the head. The Celtic Warrior eventually loosened his hold and Orton struck, grabbing him and slamming him down onto the mat.

Sheamus lay on the canvas, withering in pain. He could feel it shooting up and down his back and over his entire body. He struggled to breath, fighting to get just a little bit of air into his lungs.

Both men at last got to their feet, Randy leaning in the corner. Sheamus saw him and took off. The champion moved out of the way at the last second and it was the redheaded man who went barreling into the exposed corner.

Sheamus cried out in agony as his shoulder hit the metal, pain now racing over his arm. As he staggered around he ended up walking right into a drop kick and both men landed on the mat.

After a few minutes they were both up, trading blows. They continued to go back and forth until Sheamus leveled him with a devastating shot to the ribs. He then scooped him up and started to slam him onto the mat.

Orton wiggled out of the hold, though, and clotheslined the other man when he turned around. Sheamus quickly got to his feet only to be knocked off of them again. A third time and he was given a scoopslam for his troubles. Orton threw him around for a few seconds before getting him to the mat again. It was then that he went for another pin.

One! Two! And the resilient Irishman kicked out before the ref could count three!

They got to their feet and it was another short back and forth before Orton delivered a backbreaker.

As the Celtic Warrior rolled away the Viper began to drive his fists into the mat, getting himself ready for an RKO.

Ali watched on with baited breath, dread welling up in her chest.

"Yes!" she cheered as Sheamus shoved the champion away at the last second and kneed him in the ribs.

She could see John and Eve staring at her in alarm out of the corner of her eye but she didn't care. Sheamus was still in this! That was the only thing that mattered to her.

The match was taking it's toll, both men struggling to get another wind. Sheamus managed to rise to his feet first, making his way out of the ring and onto the floor. He grabbed a hold of the steel steps and slid them into the ring. After getting them into position he returned to the ring, stalking over towards Orton. He went to grab him but Orton hit him. They had a quick exchange, neither man really getting the upper hand, before Sheamus went for the champion's ribs again.

He picked him up and walked over to the steps, meaning to drill him into them. Before he could do it, though, Orton got free. Sheamus went to attack him when Orton grabbed him and did a scoopslam right on the unforgiving steel.

Sheamus was in so much pain that he couldn't even cry out. Dazed, he could do nothing as Orton rolled him onto the mat and went for the pin. Miraculously the Irishman found the strength to kick out yet again.

As the redheaded man once again crawled out onto the apron the Viper got the steps into position and turned to stalk after him. He dragged Sheamus through the ropes, meaning to DDT him on the steps. Luckily the other man slipped out of the hold, tossing the champion onto the apron. He went to follow it up but Randy grabbed him by the neck and jumped down onto the floor. Sheamus' neck crashed against the top rope before the momentum caused him to hit the canvas, just missing the deadly steel behind him.

He rolled onto his stomach, crawling to the ropes to use them as leverage to pull himself up. Unfortunately Orton was there waiting for him. He seized him, dragging him halfway over the apron. Without a moments hesitation he hit the DDT, driving Sheamus face first onto the ground below.

Both men struggled through their own pain as they used the cage to pull themselves up. Orton got his bearings first and got into position, ready to give the challenger an RKO. Sheamus turned and noticed seconds before he could do it, though, shoving him shoulder first into the ring post. Randy cried out, slumping down in the corner of the cage and clutching at his wounded shoulder.

Sheamus dragged him to his feet and rolled him back into the ring before following after. He seized the other man and practically carried him onto the steps, setting him up. He locked an arm around him, readied himself and delivered an Irish Curse Backbreaker,

Orton arced over the steps, arms frozen in front of him and mouth opened in a silent scream.

Sheamus stood watching him for a few moments, taking pleasure out of his obvious pain, before he kicked him off the steps. The Celtic Warrior then shoved them aside and stalked over to the ropes, shaking them a little as he felt his adrenaline spike, felt victory within his grasp. All he needed was for that _arsehole _to get up and the title would once again be his.

He watched the soon-to-be former champion struggling to his feet and he couldn't help but yell impatiently, "Get up!"

As though his demand had been answered, Orton got up on unstable legs and staggered around to face him. Sheamus wasted no time and launched himself at the other man, nailing with a picture perfect Brogue Kick.

Orton hit the mat instantly and the Irishman jumped on him for the pin.

One! Two!

By some unknown force, the WWE champion managed to kick out before the referee could count to three.

Sheamus sat there, looking at the ref with wide, wild eyes, "What?!"

The ref gave him a nervous shrug, slowly inches away from the other man as though he feared another Brogue Kick would be delivered his way.

The Irishman looked around the ring in disbelief, hand gripping his red spikes and his mind racing. It wasn't possible. . .It just wasn't possible. . .

Frustration and rage began to wash over the pale man as he glared down at the fallen champion. Practically seething, Sheamus rolled out of the ring and onto the floor. He knelt down and reached under the ring, pulling out a steel chair. The Celtic Warrior grinned evilly at it before returning to the ring.

He was going to finish this _now_.

Bellowing, he slammed it down on Orton's back again and again and again before tossing it away. He then went for the pin again.

_Try and kick out of this one, you _gobshite_,_ he thought with a smirk.

One! Two!

The arena was on fire as Orton again kicked out before the ref could count three!

Sheamus quickly sat up and shook his head at the ref, disbelief, fury and aggravation playing out across his face.

He surged to his feet and returned to the chair, seizing it in his large hands. He made his way back to Orton and slammed the chair down on the canvas once and then twice, readying himself.

As he awaited Randy his grip on the cold steel tightened, his resolve and rage growing tenfold. He wouldn't kick out after this one. Not this time.

The Viper turned and the Irishman charged at him, swinging with all of his might. Randy managed to just barely duck under it, the chair flying out of Sheamus' hands due to his momentum.

As the Celtic Warrior turned back around Orton nailed him with an RKO. As the fans erupted into wild cheers the champion could only watch on in frustration as the other man instinctually rolled himself out of the ring.

Backstage Ali watched on in mute disbelief. Her eyes widened as the Viper slipped out of the ring and stood on the ground, looking down at Sheamus with something dark in his eyes.

"No." she breathed, instantly knowing what the WWE champion had planned.

She shook her head, clasped hands tucked under her chin as she whispered over and over again, "Get up, Sheamus. Please get up."

"No!" the assistant couldn't help but cry out as she watched him back up a few paces and ready himself.

John was beside her in an instant, arm around her shoulders, "I think it's time we got you out of here."

"No." Ali shook her head vehemently, her eyes never leaving the screen, "No, I can't! I won't!"

John looked over her head, at Eve, in silent question. The Diva sighed and shook her head. She knew there was no way Ali would willingly walk away and she knew causing a scene wouldn't help matters.

The trio had no choice but to turn and watch the match continue to play out.

Randy waited until the other man was in position and then he took off after him, ready to punt him in the head. At the last second Sheamus found the strength and mindset to get out of the way and stand up. As Orton turned back around it was the Irishman who delivered a Brogue Kick of his own.

He sagged against the cage, gripping it to keep himself upright. Unable to hang on any longer he released his hold and immediately sank to the ground in exhaustion.

He miraculously found another wind and grabbed the other man, rolling him in the ring. He grabbed Orton's leg, hooking it for the pin.

And again he was thwarted!

"No!" Sheamus raged, beating his fist against the mat, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

He ground his forehead against the mat, practically gnawing at the canvas. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

Desperation and determination warred within him as he rose to his feet. Looking out over the crowd he beat his fist against his chest and roared. Turning, he grabbed a hold of the steel steps and dragged them over, his mind working out a very dark and dangerous plan.

He seized the other man and dragged him over as he backed his way up the steps. Once he was in position he took hold of Orton, meaning to deliver a devastating Celtic Cross on the steel.

Unfortunately Randy must have started to come to because the WWE champion suddenly grabbed a hold of his legs, yanking them out from under him and causing _him _to hit the unforgiving metal.

Sheamus saw stars as he rolled off the metal and landed on the mat. He stared up at the arena lights, not really seeing them as the fog rolled across his mind.

Almost of their own volition, his legs began working, getting him up.

But while his legs were fine his mind still seemed to be out of it. He had no idea Orton was waiting for him and as he turned around the WWE champion wasted no time giving him an RKO on the steel steps.

Sheamus momentarily blacked out, not feeling it when he rolled onto the mat, not feeling it when Orton went for the pin and got the three count.

The crowd began to scream with excitement as the champion jumped up and celebrated his win. He posed and postured for the crowd, paying no heed to the redheaded man as he slowly began to come around.

The moment Sheamus' eyes began to focus he _knew _he had lost. Of course also hearing the crowd's cheers and Orton's theme music tipped him off, as well.

He slowly began to sit up, shaking off the ref as the smaller man hovered around him to try and check him out.

Carefully he eased himself out of the ring and towards the open cage door. He stepped through and paused, looking back at Orton as he posed on the second rope. His eyes constricted, his teeth gnashed.

The Irishman, in pain and enraged, staggered back up the ramp and towards the back. As he slipped behind the curtain everyone, from wrestlers to crew, quickly ducked out of his way. He paid them no heed as he continued on, seething.

He rounded a corner, intent on getting to his locker room-and destroying it, if he were to be honest with himself-when he spied Ali running towards him, her pretty face filled with concern.

"Sheamus, I am so sorry-" she began.

"Just leave me alone!" he bellowed angrily at her, causing her to flinch and back up a few steps.

She found she could only watch on in mute alarm as he stormed past her and into his locker room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Ali stared at it silently for a few moments before she turned on her heels and rushed away, tears of humiliation and anger welling up in her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus laid on his hotel bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling. His body was humming with anger, which far outweighed any possible aches that he might have been feeling.

He had lost his chance at getting his title back. He couldn't believe it had slipped through his fingers. Again. Now he was forced to go to the back of the line.

Worse yet, _she _had been there. Been there and looking just as beautiful and acting just as inviting as ever.

He groaned and slammed his eyes shut, scrubbing his hands over his face. Every time he came into contact with her it got harder and harder to let her go. He didn't know how much control he had left in him. Any more encounters like the one tonight and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay away from her.

Hopefully she finally got the message and he had finally managed to put her off. If she would only stay away from him he knew he could keep his distance. It would be difficult, sure, but he could handle it.

It actually pained him to hurt her, but he knew it had to be this way. It was for her own good. If only the stubborn little lass would finally understand that!

Suddenly knocking came from the door. The Irishman lowered his hands and looked over with narrowed eyes. Who the bleedin' hell was knocking on his door?

Whomever it was, they continued to persist. Growling, the Celtic Warrior surged to his feet and stormed over to it.

"What?!" he barked as he seized the doorknob and yanked the door open.

He started, eyes widening slightly as he took in the figure standing before him.

Ali, chin raised and features filled with determination, announced, "We need to talk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I'm not back. Not completely. Work is still very hectic and it still leaves me pretty drained. This chapter is something I've actually been working on, little-by-little, for about two months now. **

** I don't know when the next chapter is coming. Please just keep an eye on your inboxes for an update. I'm sorry. I know it's probably not what you want to hear. :(**

** The truth is, Sheamus' segment with Renee Young on this past episode of **_**SmackDown **_**kind of inspired me to finish this chapter. (They are so cute together! I hope that scene with them isn't just a throwaway. I want MORE, dammit! :P )**

** I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who posted a comment about my last author's note. I really appreciate your understanding. It's just that when I had someone PM me, telling me that I "needed to put out the next chapter NOW" and saying that I "should be writing it when I'm not working", it kind of ticked me off. Who are they to dictate when I do or don't write, ya know?**

** Also, PMs are going to be turned back on. But if I start getting demands they're going off again. And maybe this time for good. Fair warning to those who just want to order me around. I'm not your personal scribe.**

** One more (and last, I promise) thing. Last night I saw the pictures of Sheamus' leg from the ladder match at Money in the Bank. OUCH! I hope he gets better soon. Poor fella. :( That man has all of my respect. He was AMAZING in the MITB match on Sunday.**


	25. 20: Pushing the Limits

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Ali didn't wait for an invitation and instead slipped under his arm and made her way into his hotel room.

Sheamus closed the door and slowly turned, leaning back against it. He watched as she looked around the room, her profile to him. He could see hesitance beginning to come over her. Was the lass losing whatever courage had driven her to come see him?

She finally turned to him and that chin of hers once again rose. Nope, she hadn't lost her nerve completely. It was still solidly in place unfortunately.

"So what's going on?" she asked, hands raising up at her sides, "What's changed? Why are you suddenly pushing me away?"

The Irishman's eyes narrowed slightly. So there it was: the confrontation he had been dreading had finally reared it's ugly head. If this was what it was going to take to finally get her out of his life, then so be it.

So why did he suddenly feel a deep pain in his chest?

Shoving that aside, he came off the door and slowly began to stalk towards her. To her credit, she held her ground.

"Maybe Ah've come to realize that this," he motioned between them, "Just wouldn' work. Don' get me wrong, it was nice while it lasted, lass. But the truth is Ah have more important things to deal wit'."

Ali blinked, both startled and hurt. More important things? More important than what was happening between them?

Sheamus took in her reaction but willed himself to remain passive. He could do this.

"'More important things'?" the assistant repeated slowly, as though she didn't quite understand the words, "What about what happened that night in New York? The play, dinner. That beautiful gift? What was that, if not important?"

"A passin' fancy." Sheamus replied casually, "Ah admit you interested me at first. But Ah realize now that all it was, was nothin' more than an infatuation.

"Look, yer nice enough but the truth is you just don' do it for me." he finished, avoiding her gaze, "Ah don' feel anythin' for you."

Ali couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he was talking this way. Could be so blasé about everything that had happened between them.

"So just like that." she snapped her fingers, eyes flashing angrily, "You can just walk away without a backwards glance?"

Sheamus glared down at the floor but said nothing. The truth was it wasn't easy. In fact, it was the hardest thing he had ever done, pushing her away. But it needed to be done. She deserved better. Certainly better than the likes of him.

Even if it was killing him to do so, he had to let her go.

Ali shook her head in disbelief and scoffed, "You'd actually step aside."

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he could let her go so easily. How could she be so wrong? How in the world could she even have thought that he could care about her?

She turned away, raking her hands through her hair. She felt a humorless laugh bubble up from her throat. How could she have been so stupid?! God, she was such a fool! A naïve, lovesick fool! John was right. He would only break her heart. . .

She wheeled back around, ready to let him have it. But at the sight of him she stopped, the words dying on her lips. Her eyes began to narrow as she studied him.

He tried to appear indifferent but she could see the tension in his features. She could see the way his brows knit. And he was having a hard time meeting her gaze, his eyes cast to the floor. He only did that for two reasons:

Either his was so enraged he needed to fight to keep his temper in check.

Or he was trying desperately to keep from letting his feelings show.

Could it be possible. . .?

Realization dawned on her. Her mind began to race and she felt hope begin to swell in her chest.

She was going to call his bluff.

Ali fixed her full gaze on him and pressed casually, "So you'd have no problem seeing me around the backstage area with John or Morrison, then."

Sheamus' constricted eyes flew to her face and the assistant knew she had hit a mark.

Feeling a little bit braver, she took a step towards him and went on nonchalantly, "You'd feel nothing if you saw me talking with them. Laughing with them."

The Celtic Warrior knew what she was doing, but still he couldn't stop the rush of anger that started to flow through his body at the thought of Alina with either one of those men. Especially Morrison.

With Cena he knew there was nothing between the two but friendship. A brother/sister bond. But with Morrison. . .he didn't know where the other man stood in relation to his woman.

_Stop it! _he chastised himself, _Stop thinkin' of her that way! She's not yers. She'll never be yers._

Ali could see the way his body tensed and she went on, pushing herself, and him, to the limit, "Or if you saw, say, Morrison reach out and take my hand. Maybe intertwine our fingers."

The Irishman's face began to slowly turn a deep shade of red. He was getting angrier all right.

"Or what if he reached out and stroked my cheek." Ali raised her hand and gently caressed said area.

Sheamus' eyes, ever predatory, followed her actions before slowly turning back to meet her gaze. His breathing was starting to grow heavy, his chest beginning to rise and fall noticeably.

Her own breathing was growing deeper. She knew what a dangerous game she was playing but she had to admit she was starting to like it. She wanted him to react. Needed him to react. She needed to know where she stood with him. Needed to know how he truly felt about her.

"Or what if you saw him take me in his arms." she added slowly, knowing this would really get to him, "And run his fingers through my hair."

A growl emerged from deep inside the Irishman's chest and the assistant knew she had struck a very considerable nerve.

_Don't back down now_, she told herself, heart pounding.

She could feel a rush of feelings begin to bloom at her center and a wave of fear came over her for a moment. But no matter how afraid she was, she knew she had to go on. Wanted to go on. She was more than willing to face the consequences if this turned out the way she hoped.

And oh how she hoped. . .

"You wouldn't care if Morrison kissed me?" she asked, taking another careful step towards him, "Our lips pressed together before slowly parting. Tongues caressing-"

Sheamus let out a snarl and suddenly launched himself at her. He seized her, his grip painful, as he hauled her into his arms and began to ravage her mouth with his own.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, swallowing the whimper that came from her. One of his hands gripped her hair while the other banded across her back. He held her tightly against his unrelenting body; his erection, hardening, was growing painful between them.

"Ah want you." he growled as he pulled back and looked at her heatedly.

"Yes." Ali breathed, eyes bright and face flushed.

"Now." the Irishman commanded.

"Yes." the assistant nodded, trembling.

He wasted no time and carried her over to the bed. Once she was upon it he joined her, yanking her heels off before his body forced hers back against the mattress. He once again claimed her lips, his rubbing hers apart, tongue surging forward to taste every inch of her. She could feel one of his hands, buried knuckle deep in her hair. The other was gripping her side before making it's way up to cup her breast through the material of her dress.

Ali whimpered at the feeling of his palm on her, her nipple instantly beginning to harden. The fact that he could have such a command over her body, and so quickly too, was both frightening and exhilarating.

He heard her moan and it seemed to go like a shot straight to his groin, which hardened even more. He wanted her naked. Now.

Sheamus instantly sat up, bringing Ali with him. Without a word he turned her around, hands that shook slightly going for the zipper on the back of her dress. He scaled it down before taking hold of her dress and yanking it up over her head. It fell to the floor forgotten as his hands came around and cupped her breasts.

Ali gasped at the feel of his large, warm, calloused hands on her. The nipples tightened even more, rising up against his palms.

Sheamus groaned, marveling at the silky texture of her skin. He continued to kneed and stroke her breasts as he nuzzled her hair off of her shoulder before his lips captured the skin there.

Ali's eyes slipped closed as her head tilted to the side, giving him better access. Sensations were hitting her everywhere all at once, almost overwhelming her. She could feel his hands and fingers as they played with her nipples. Could feel his lips, teeth and tongue at the place where her shoulder met her neck.

It caused her stomach to flutter, the feelings heating her body-particularly the apex of her thighs-like lava.

The assistant's eyes opened as she felt her body respond and tremble. It frightened her somewhat, these new sensations, but she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. She wanted this, wanted him, more than she thought possible.

While Sheamus was enjoying touching her he wanted more. His hands left her breasts and he all but growled in accord when she moaned in disappointment at their departure. He grasped her hips and roughly turned her around, raising her slightly as his mouth closed over one taunt peak.

Greedily he sucked at it before nipping with his teeth. Ali gasped again, her hands clenched in his hair to hold him to her. The sensations she was feeling went up tenfold and she shifted her weight from one knee to the other.

Sheamus suckled at her hungrily before trailing his lips to the valley between her breasts, licking at the skin there. He turned his head and captured the other peak just as Ali thought she would go mad.

While he splayed one hand against her back, holding her in place, his other trailed downward. Knuckles brushed across her stomach before his hand opened, fingers slipping down the front of her satin panties.

At the feel of his fingers parting her folds and brushing against her sensitive nub Ali jumped. He 'shhhed' her, mouth mumbling against her skin, as he began to stroke her.

The assistant whimpered, her legs parting almost of their own volition to him. Sheamus could feel her wet heat and another rumble erupted from his chest. He continued to stroke her but resisted the urge to slip a finger into her warm, wet channel. No, when he finally entered her he wanted it to be with another part of his body.

He pulled back, eyes dark and face tense with lust. He locked eyes with her and Ali found she was helpless in his gaze. He continued to regard her heatedly for a few more moments before moving her to lay down on the bed. He took hold of her panties, practically ripping them from her body before he knelt before her. Hands grasped her thighs, placing them on his shoulders as he buried himself against her center.

Ali moaned, her back arching against the bed as she felt his lips and tongue on her. She tried to shift, either to pull away or try and move closer-she wasn't sure which-but his hold was unrelenting.

Sheamus laved at her, lapping up her juices. He had never tasted anything so sweet before and he was at once struck by how accurate her nickname was. _Sweetness_. It fit her in so many ways.

His eyes trailed up to her face and he watched her as he continued to bring her pleasure. He could see it written on her face, not much longer now. Her breathing was growing shallower and her eyes began to close. He wanted to order her to keep them open and he would have, too, if his mouth wasn't already occupied.

Ali felt the tightening in her loins. It pulled more and more taunt, threatening to burst. Higher and higher she climbed. Close. So close. . .

Soon her orgasm hit her, causing her head to fall back, neck arched. White lights erupted behind her closed eyelids as a luminous smile broke across her face.

Sheamus looked on, struck by her reaction. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life; had never felt such a sense of accomplishment. _He _had done that to her.

Ali continued to tremble as she slowly sank back down to earth. A shaky breath escaped her as she opened her eyes and looked down at him. At the sight of him felt her heartbeat speed up.

Sheamus was gazing her excitedly, eyes raking over her face. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly leaned over and ran his tongue over her clit.

Ali's voice was half hitched/half moan and the sound called to the most primitive part of the Celtic Warrior.

"Make that sound again," he said, voice rough with passion as he crawled up her body, "And Ah'll take you right here and now."

"Promise?" Ali breathed and Sheamus couldn't help but smirk.

Could it be that he'd unlocked the vixen hidden inside his innocent sweetness? The thought made him feel proud.

He answered her with a swift kiss, holding her tightly to his body. She could taste herself on him and she marveled at the eroticism of the act. She could also feel his erection pressing impatiently against her and she couldn't help but nestle against him in answer.

Sheamus pulled back with a hiss, eyes narrowing with lust. They trailed over her body, allowing him the long, slow look he had been hungering for, for so long.

"_Tá tú álainn sin._" the Irishman muttered, taking her in.

And she_ was _beautiful. Every inch of her. From her bright blue-green eyes to her flushed cheeks, to her parted, swollen mouth. Her peaches and cream skin was perfect though it, too, was growing more red by the moment.

Her breasts were magnificent; full and lush, feeling like silk and tasting sweet. They had fit his hands perfectly, as though they had been made for his touch and his touch alone.

Her waist was tiny, her hips rounded. Chestnut curls that matched her hair hid her more intimate parts from his gaze. But there was one thing he hadn't noticed until now. . .

He reached out, fingers grazing through the curls at the juncture of her thighs, parting them to reveal the almost heart-shaped birthmark-no bigger than his pinky nail-that lay just a few inches above her mound.

He traced it, noticing how she shivered at his touch, how she followed the movement with her eyes. He caught her eye and began to grin.

"How fittin'." he murmured before reaching out to capture her mouth again.

The kiss was just as thorough as all the others had been. It was meant to claim, to possess. A prelude to what he was going to do to her body.

Ali kissed him back hungrily, hands gripping at his t-shirt. It was then that she realized that while he was fully clothed she was complete naked.

Funnily enough, she didn't feel embarrassed or self-conscious. Just one look from Sheamus and she knew that he thought she was beautiful and that he wanted her. It made her feel powerful and wholly feminine on a primitive level. Something she had never really felt until that moment.

But the fact remained, he was still fully clothed. And she intended to do something about that.

The assistant pulled back, breaking the kiss. He started to grab her, to pull her back to him, when she grasped the hem of his t-shirt and tugged at it.

He smirked, realizing what she wanted, and he left the bed. He took hold of his shirt, flinging it over his head before wading it up and tossing it to the floor. Eyes never leaving her face, he took hold of his sweatpants and they soon followed. Soon he was standing gloriously naked before her.

He saw a blush warm her cheeks and he couldn't help the small smile at the sight of it. Still so innocent. It only added to her charm.

Ali continued to study his body, taking him in. He was exquisite. He really did look like he had been carved from marble, snow white skin kissed with freckles. His shoulders were broad, his biceps massive. His pecks were well defined and she couldn't get over how perfect his abs were.

She took a breath and forced her gaze to trail lower. At the sight of his manhood her eyes widened and a flash of worry came over her. He was _very _well endowed.

He noticed her trepidation and he couldn't help but chuckle darkly as he returned to the bed, "Don' worry, sweetness. Ah'll fit."

She regarded him warily as he approached, his hands returning to her waist. He again brought her up on her knees till their bodies were pressed together, her breasts pressed against his chest. His hands went to her behind and he yanked her tightly against him, his sex nestling at the juncture of her thighs.

Ali gasped at the feel of him, like warm velvet wrapped around steel. It was obvious just how much he wanted her.

And while she wanted, needed, that, too, there was something else she wanted to do. Something she had been longing to do for so long now.

She turned her head, her eyes going to the faint scar over his heart. Hand shaking slightly, she reached out to trace it.

Sheamus' eyes narrowed in confusion at her actions. What was she doing?

He didn't have to wait long for an answer as she bent her head, lips caressing the mark. There she placed gentle, loving kisses on it before laving it's length with her tongue.

At the feeling of her tongue on him his eyes slammed shut and an involuntary growl escaped him. His hands tightened on her waist.

Ali continued to love at the scar over his peck before turning, moving around to his left shoulder. Sheamus could feel her breasts dragging against his chest and his teeth grit at the friction.

His eyes popped open, though, when he felt her lips on the scar at his shoulder. He turned his head, watching with hooded eyes, as she gave that mark the same tender treatment.  
Her touch was gentle, sweet, and it utterly confused him. Why was she doing this? Why was she paying so much attention to his scars? What did they matter to her?

He continued to regard her with bewilderment as she went to the bruise on his left forearm, a parting gift from his match with Orton. She softly traced it before leaning over, pressing her lips to it.

It finally clicked in his mind what she was doing. At once he felt uncomfortable and that led to him feeling a little incensed.

When he was with a woman they took what they wanted. They certainly didn't care about any of his past injuries. In fact, they tended to shy away from them all together. It was only about sex, gratification and using each other. And he was more than all right with that.

But that wasn't what this was about for her. It was clear that she wanted to comfort him, to please him beyond the physical. No, what she was doing went deeper than carnal desire. This was her way of trying to heal him emotionally.

Any other man might have been touched by that, but not him. He knew what kind of man he was. Knew all the cruel and vicious things he had done and he sure as hell didn't believe he deserved any kind of kindness. Especially not from this gentle and sweet creature before him.

Ali reached for his hand, which had faint bruises on the knuckles. She started to raise it to her lips when he quickly yanked it out of her grasp. She gasped and looked up to find him practically glaring down at her.

"I'm sorry." she was quick to apologize, "I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

He couldn't tell her the pain he felt was emotional and not physical. He couldn't let her see that deeply inside of him. He couldn't let her get that close.

Instead he grabbed her and yanked her to him, ravaging her mouth. Ali returned the embrace, allowing him to lay her back down on the bed.

Sheamus blazed a trail from her lips to her neck, biting and suckling at the skin there. As he did so he maneuvered between her legs, gripping one of her thighs and positioning himself. Unable to wait any longer he surged into her in one thrust, a low groan rumbling from deep inside his chest.

Instantly Ali arched off the bed, a scream of pain erupting from her. Burning pain scorched her body, which tried to rebel against the sudden intrusion.

Sheamus broke through the barrier of her virginity and everything in him stopped, realization hitting him.

"No!" he cried out, eyes widening in disbelief.

She heard the tone of his voice and her blue-green depths closed, tears spilling past her lashes. She gripped the sheet tightly beneath her, tensing up slightly as though to make herself appear small. She wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment.

She should have told him. He had a right to know, after all. She wasn't even entirely sure why she hadn't.

No, that wasn't true. She did know. For all his intents and purposes of being a barbarian, at the heart of him was a deep seeded honor. And if he had known she was a virgin there had been a big chance that he wouldn't be there with her now like this.

Sheamus continued to stare down at her in mute surprise. Why didn't she tell him?! _Jaysus_, there were things he could have done to make it more enjoyable for her. He never would have mauled her like a bleedin' animal if he had known.

_Ya gotta fix this fast, fella_, he ordered himself, _Now before she starts to panic and you lose her all together._

The idea of that happening tore through him. No, no he couldn't let her go. Not now.

He closed his eyes for a few moments and struggled to put his raging emotions back in check. He also fought doubly hard not to pump into her, as his body was screaming for him to do.

But she was so warm, so wet, so tight. . .

He grit his teeth and ruthlessly pushed his desires aside. He couldn't even think of his own pleasure now. Not until after she received her own. And he _would_ make it good for her.

"Ahlina," he called out as he opened his eyes and looked down at her, voice rough with tightly leashed passion, "Ahlina, look at me, sweetness."

A shaky sigh slipped past her lips and he felt another pain go through his heart. She still wouldn't open her eyes and look at him, though.

"Look at me, sweetness." he leaned over and kissed her forehead again and again, breathing against her skin, "Open those beautiful eyes for me, lass. Look at me. Please."

It was the 'please' that did it. She opened her eyes and turned to him. His heart broke at the two silent tears that spilled down her cheeks and he cursed himself silently.

She looked up at him, features filled with hesitance, weariness and pain. But there was no fear there, at least not yet. He took that as a good sign.

His hand shook slightly as he reached up and tenderly brushed her tears away. He followed it by leaning over her, giving her a soft kiss. It was so gentle that she barely felt it. So tender that he could scarcely believe he had such softness in himself.

"Are you still wit' me?" he asked as he searched her eyes.

She nodded, though it was clear she was on the fence on whether or not she wanted to continue.

In fact, she really couldn't feel anything at that moment except for pain and a deep feeling of intrusion. Right now all she wanted was for it to be done and over with. She wasn't sure she could take much more.

She had never felt more like a failure in her entire life.

"Touch me, Ahlina." Sheamus commanded, breaking through her tumultuous thoughts, "Let go of the sheet and hold onto me."

He wanted to do it for her but he knew she had to be the one to make the move. This had to be her choice.

Ali slowly released her grip on the sheet and trailed her hands up his strong arms to hold onto his shoulders. She closed her eyes and held her breath, awaiting the next agonizing thrust and further excruciating use of her body.

Sheamus regarded her in sympathy, leaning over to press another kiss against her lips.

"Look at me, Ahlina." he told her, nuzzling her when she didn't open her eyes right away.

She did so and he could feel her tremble against him.

"Stay wit' me." he ordered as he reached down and took hold of her thighs, opening her up further.

Ali flinched at his ministrations, gasping slightly when she felt him reach down and part the folds that hid her sensitive nub.

He eased out of her slightly, not missing the way her features tightened. He eased into her again, this time pressing against that small bundle of nerves. He pulled out and did it again, eyes locked on her face.

At first he could tell she was still feeling pain. But after a few more strokes he saw the chance overcome her. He heard the sharp intake of breath, saw her eyes widen as pleasure flared within her. It wasn't long until she was moaning, her grip on his shoulders tightening. Her legs were soon locking around his hips as she tried to pull him closer.

Her reaction spurned him on and he continued to thrust steadily into her, his plunges going deeper, harder. He couldn't help himself. She was so tight, felt so good.

Ali felt herself climbing up the peak. She knew it wouldn't be long now. Higher. Higher. The pressure was so tight, she felt like she was about to burst.

He thrust into her again and again, pushing her, and himself, to the limit. Close. So damned close. . .

Suddenly Ali felt herself falling over the edge. Her climax hit her hard and she once again arched off the bed, only this time in satisfaction.

Sheamus howled with joy as he saw her head once again fall back, that beautiful smile washing over her as her features filled with fulfillment. Her inner muscles milked him for all they were worth and soon he was following her, bellowing at his own release.

Shaking, he soon came down from his high. His mind was reeling as he eased out of her and fell to her side. He looked up at the ceiling in wonder, panting. He scrubbed a tired hand over his face, disbelief coming over him.

He couldn't remember it ever being that good before. Sure, he always felt satisfied after a bout of sex but that. . ._Jaysus_, that was incredible. Indescribable.

He looked over at Ali and he felt something soften inside of him. That wasn't just sex. What they had just shared went deeper than just a good ride. He didn't know what exactly it had been but it was something powerful.

Ali slowly opened her eyes as she willed her pounding heart to subside. So that was what she had been writing about for all these years. No wonder her characters enjoyed it so much.

She would have laughed with joy, and maybe pondered all that had just happened, if she didn't feel so drained, both emotionally and physically. What a night.

Suddenly she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her and pulling her gently, yet tightly, against a hard body. She looked up to find Sheamus staring down at her, grinning slightly despite the touch of worry in his blue eyes.

She gave him a tired smile and the worry seemed to leave him. He cupped the back of her head, pressing it against his chest as he planted a warm kiss on her forehead.

"_Oíche mhaith_." he murmured to her as he settled the sheets around them.

Her arm fell around his waist as she snuggled closer to him. She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.

The Irishman continued to look down at her, his face growing unreadable. He pressed another kiss against her head before pulling back to watch her with thoughtful eyes. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus sat forward in the chair, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. His eyes, never moving, were locked on the sleeping figure in the bed. Had been for-he at last glanced at the window and took note that the sun had began to come up-at least three hours now, by his estimation.

The moment he had woken up he had looked to his left and found a vision sleeping, naked, in his bed. Just the sight of her, of the memories of all they had done together in that very bed the night before, and he had instantly felt himself hardening with want.

And just as swiftly as the lust had hit him, he had practically flung himself from the bed. He was actually surprised that he hadn't woken her up.

And here he had been, watching her sleep for hours now. Watching her and wanting her so badly that it physically hurt him.

How could he not, he thought as his eyes raked over her. She was on her side, long mass of curls trailing behind her on the pillow. Her small hands were clasped and tucked under her cheek, shielding her beautiful breasts from his gaze. The sheet was riding low on her hips, accentuating just how tiny her waist was. Her peaches and cream skin was still flushed from their bout of lovemaking and he instantly remembered back on just how warm and inviting it was.

He felt his body begin to respond and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to get control of it. More than anything he wanted to get back into bed with her, wake her up in some very creative ways and have his way with her again. But he didn't; knew that he couldn't just yet.

He leaned back in his chair, scrubbing a hand over his face. It fell, forgotten, on his thigh as he stared at Ali with something close to wonder and disbelief.

_Virgin_.

The word repeated again and again in his head. She had come to him last night a virgin. Part of his couldn't believe it. In this day and age it was almost unheard of for a twenty-eight-year-old woman to be one. Especially one who was as beautiful and inviting as the woman asleep in his bed.

He found himself smiling humorlessly at the irony. He'd never had one, not even when he had been one, hisself.

But she had been one. He had been the only man to have her. Claim her. Mark her as his.

He had been the only man to hear her passionate moans and whimpers. The only man to have her respond to his touch with so much fire that he thought he would be burned by it. The only man to see her, head tilted back and face lit up with such absolutely bliss and satisfaction.

No other man. Only him.

And it would stay that way if he had anything to say about it. And he would, she could bet on that.

It was the one thing that kept him from going back to her at that moment. He figured she had to be too sore for another round. But the _second_ she was feel better he would have her again. And again.

A slow smile came to his lips as he began to think of all the things they would do together. All the things he could, and would, teach her. Things like. . .

Something clicked in his mind and his eyes slammed shut, a harsh curse escaping his lips.

Things like wearing protection, which he hadn't even thought to do last night!

He scrubbing his hands over his face before trailing them up to his hair, gripping at the red locks. How could he have been so bleedin' _stupid_?! So careless?!

He _always _remembered protection when he was with a woman. Of course with the ring rats he usually frequented, it would be foolish not to.

But with Alina the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. All he had cared about was having her. Nothing else had mattered.

He studied her and instantly visions of her, belly swollen with his baby, came to his mind. The thought both terrified and fascinated him.

What would their child look like? Would he or she be pale? Would they have his hair? Hers? Or a combination of the two?

He could so clearly see a pale skinned lass, thick mass of red-brown curls and her mother's beautiful blue-green eyes, complete with long eyelashes.

She would have a sweet smile and that deep belly laugh like her ma and she'd have him completely wrapped around her wee finger. And Lord be with any _eejit _that tried to come onto his darlin' girl. They'd be lucky if he only Brogue Kicked them in the head-

A sleepy noise came from the woman in the bed, bringing the Irishman out of his thoughts. He watched on silently as her eyes blinked a few times before slowly opening. She issues a yawn, soft and sweet, before something in her mind seemed to click.

Realization came over her and her hand took hold of the sheet, raising it up to shield her beautiful breasts from his view. She sat up and looked at him silently, shy and timid. Just the sight of her and it was all he could do to stay rooted in the spot and not join her in the bed.

He was staring at her, face guarded, eyes hooded and revealing nothing.

"Why?" his first word to her was that one, pointed questioned, "Why me?"

Ali smiled gently, knowing exactly what his question meant, "Because I love you."

There, she had said it. Finally. At last. But then how could she not when it was so easy to do. Loving him was like breathing to her. It was that natural.

For anyone else, that admission should have brought happiness and joy. For him, it only brought anger and pain.

With the emotions burning through his blood, the Celtic Warrior surged to his feet and began to pace the length of the room. He raked his hands through his hair again and again as he tried to control the raging thoughts in his head as well as the maelstrom of emotions in his heart.

Ali watched him, her own heart sinking. Even now he was still fighting her. Why? Why did everything have to be a battle between them?

"Don'." he said at last, eyes narrowed.

"Don't what?" Ali demanded, her own irritation coming to light, "Don't tell you that I love you or don't love you?"

"Both." he growled as he spun around to face her.

His eyes raked over her, taking in the way her back went rigid and her stubborn little chin went up a notch. She was getting ready to fight him tooth and nail, he could see it clearly. He just hoped his will was stronger.

"Ah don' need or want yer love." he announced coldly, "And Ah don' have any in me to give you."

Ali's heart broke for him. If anyone was in need of love it was the man before her. If anyone deserved to be healed of the demons of his past it was him. She only wished he would let her.

"So what was this?" she asked quietly as she cast her eyes to the bed, sweeping her hand over it, "A one night stand?"

She had told herself that there might have been a chance he would push her away come the morning. She had gone into this with her eyes open.

But that didn't stop the pain that welled up inside her chest. To have spent one amazing night with him and then be cast away. . .it was too hurtful to even think about.

Features tight with tension, he stalked over to the bed and knelt before her. He grabbed her by the arms in a firm, but not hurtful, hold, yanking her up onto her knees until they were practically nose-to-nose.

Ali looked at him in surprise, taking in the determination burning in his eyes. She was so consumed by his expression and the energy coming off of him that she completely forgot that she was now bare to his gaze.

"Ah've wanted you since the moment Ah first saw you." he ground out, "And now that Ah've finally had a taste of you it only makes me want you more. Ah'm a selfish bastard and Ah'm not lettin' you go. Yer mine, Ahlina."

She shivered at his words but couldn't stop the pleasure that came over her at the sound of them. He still wanted her. She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief at that revelation.

His expression softened somewhat, a touch of hesitancy coming to it as he added, "But you have to know this: Ah can give you lust, affection, protection. Even me friendship. But Ah can' give you love, Ahlina. It's just not in me to give. You should understand that if we're goin' to continue wit' this."

Ali frowned, studying him. He looked so adamant that she knew he would only argue if she told him she thought he was wrong. She was unsure of what to say.

Deciding that actions-something he understood and accepted far more than words-were better, she reached out and placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

He seemed to understand what she meant as a gentleness came over him. He reached out and ran his hand through her hair before trailing it down to caress her cheek. Her eyes instantly closed and she found herself leaning into his touch.

"Ah wish you would have told me you were a virgin." he replied, tenderly chastising her, "Ah would have been gentler wit' you."

She opened her eyes and smiled lovingly up at him, "Last night was perfect."

He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, knowing that wasn't true. He appreciated her wanting to spare his feelings, though.

"Ah'll run you a bath." he announced as he rose from the bed, "Ah'm sure yer sore and it'll help."

He started to make his way across the room and towards the bathroom when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and began to frown, watching as she gingerly climbed out of the bed and started to follow after. Her movements were cautious and she flinched ever so often.

He couldn't help but feel ashamed at that. He had been much too rough with her.

It was ironic to him. With other women, who hadn't mattered a wit to him, he had been passionate, yes, but never so completely out of control. But with Alina, who he cared for and who had deserved the utmost gentleness, he had been like a raging animal in need of possessing her; marking her his.

Without a word he crossed back to her, effortlessly picking her up in his arms. She looked at him in surprise but didn't question him. Instead she slipped her arms around his broad shoulder and snuggled up against his chest.

He found himself smirking at her actions before turning and making his way into the bathroom. There, he gently sat her on her feet and began to fill the massive tub. He grabbed some of the hotel's lavender scented body wash and squirted out a generous amount. Soon a mountain of bubbles were beginning to form.

He turned to see her hanging back, hands clasped under her chin and arms brought up to shield her magnificent breasts from his view.

"Would you. . ." she was looking down at the ground, shy and utterly adorable, "Would you join me?"

His heart clenched at her sweet request and he gave her a smile. One she readily returned. He picked her up and sat her in the tub before stepping in behind her. As soon as he was settled she sat down and leaned back against him, sighing with contentment.

He smiled at her as he brushed his hand through her hair. He leaned down, pressing his lips against the back of her head.

They stayed like that for several minutes, finding comfort in each other's body. Ali had never felt so safe and secure in all of her life. How was he able to do that to her?

What he had said still weighed heavily on her but she forced those thoughts away for now. The only thing that mattered was that they were there together. The rest would come, she was sure of it.

She'd just have to fight doubly hard to break through his walls. And she'd do it, too. She had to. He was worth it.

Sheamus eventually pulled back and grabbed a hold of a washcloth, wetting it and pouring a generous amount of the bath gel onto it.

"Sit up, sweetness." he murmured and Ali did as requested.

With one hand he brushed her long hair over her shoulder while he washed her back with the other. His touch was thorough, but gentle, and the assistant sighed with contentment.

After he was finished washing her back, sides and arms, he drew her back against his chest and reached around, running the cloth across her shoulders and over her breasts.

He paused as he washed her breasts, eyes focused on the slightly red discoloration on her peaches and cream skin. The tale tell signs of his vigorous nips and suckling, the rasp of his facial hair.

His fingers trailed over the marks, causing her to shiver against him. Only one night together and she was already affected by his touch, her body instantly responding to it.

"It doesn't hurt." she told him, offering a gentle smile.

"_Jaysus,_ yer skin's more delicate than mine." he mused, pressing an apologetic kiss against her temple.

"I liked it." she admitted quietly, averting her eyes.

He clasped her chin and turned her to face him, pressing a warm kiss to her lips. As he pulled back he winked, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Ah'll make it up to you later." he promised and Ali wondered just what he had in mind.

He continued on, running the cloth over her flat tummy and then lower. She flinched slightly and he stopped, frowning.

He pressed another kiss against her temple before gently cleaning away the evidence of their lovemaking and her virginity. He was as soothing as possible and soon she found herself humming in pleasure.

He couldn't help but smirk at that.

Sheamus finished at last and as he sat the cloth aside Ali turned in his arms, giving him a warm smile. He grinned and, placing his hands on her hips, settled her on his lap so that she was straddling him. His thumbs leisurely caressed the skin at her hips, the Irishman enjoying the feeling of her against him.

The assistant reached out, fingers running through his hair. It was uncharacteristically

brushed forward on his forehead.

"I love your hair like this." she told him, quickly adding, "I mean, I like it spiky, too, but I really like it like this. Maybe because I'm not used to seeing you look this way, I don't know."

She continued to brush her fingers against the red strands and sighed, "You're hair is so beautiful."

He pulled back slightly, giving her a look, "You hate the color red."

Ali blinked in confusion, "What?'

"You said you hate the color red," he reminded her, "That night, in the beginnin', when Ah made you wear one of me shirts. You wrinkled yer nose at it and said, 'Ah hate the color red'."

Realization hit her and her eyes widened. To his surprise she actually began to smile.

Before he could say anything she spoke first, "Sheamus, I don't like the color red, it's true. But I love red hair."

He scoffed and looked away, "Sure you do."

She reached out and cupped his cheek, making him turn back to her as she laughed gently, "It's true. I used to _beg _my mother all the time to let me dye my hair red when I was a teenager."

He still didn't look convinced so she began to rise from the tub, "Look, I'll get you my parents' number. You can call and ask her if you don't believe me-"

His hands instantly gripped her waist and he pulled her back down onto his lap. She gave him a grin, sliding her hands up his shoulders, fingers trailing over the back of his neck to play with the hair at the base of his head.

He studied her, eyes narrowed slightly, "Yer serious, aren' you?"

She nodded earnestly.

He didn't know why, but that little revelation did more for him than he could say. He leaned over and gave her a long, sweet kiss as 'thank you'. Ali's arms tightened around his neck as she pressed her body closer to his, returning the embrace with as much fervor and enthusiasm as him.

It was she who pulled back slightly, lips moving along to trace his beard before traveling towards his ear. Sheamus chuckled at her antics, hands tightening on her hips.

"What are you doin', lass?" he asked with a laugh.

"Exploring." she breathed against his ear before her teeth nipped at his earlobe.

"Far be it from me to stop you." he murmured, smirking, "Explore away. Ah'm all yers."

Oh how she hoped that were true.

She sat up, offering him a coquettish smile as she reached out to run her hands over his broad shoulders before going lower. Her hands trailed over his pecks, nails gently running over his nipples. He flinched at that, air hissing between his teeth. She looked up to find his eyes darkening with lust and she mentally filed that away for future reference.

Her hands went lower, fingers running over each and every ab. She could feel the muscles beneath bunching and she couldn't help but marvel at his body. He was absolutely perfect.

As her hands trailed to his stomach Sheamus instantly went back to his thoughts from earlier. His mind began to work out all the possible scenarios and he wondered how he was going to bridge the subject with her.

As it turned out, he might not have to wait. Ali noticed is pensive expression and gently asked, "Sheamus? Are you all right?"

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts. Guess it was time to tell her.

The Celtic Warrior cupped her cheeks and inhaled, his thumbs brushing back and forth against her skin, "Ah didn' wear a rubber last night. There's a chance you could be pregnant."

Ali studied him. He didn't appear angry or even frightened. Just a little uneasy and curious. His reaction surprised her. For a man who swore he couldn't love he didn't seem to mind the idea of being tied to her for the rest of his life via a child.

She gave him a reassuring smile and replied, "I'm on the pill. We have nothing to worry about."

His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Why was she on the pill? He was the only man to have her so she wouldn't have needed it before.

Of course, he had overheard the Divas talking about how those things helped regulate their monthlies or something like that. That might have been it.

She noticed his confusion and ducked her head, her cheeks reddening, "I, um, I went on it a little over a month ago. I just. . ."

She looked up at him and confided, "I knew I wouldn't be able to resist you for much longer. I thought it was the responsible thing to do."

He was surprised by the disappoint that welled up in his chest. The idea that she could be pregnant with his child was actually starting to grow on him.

But, ultimately, he knew it was better this way. There was still a lot of unknowns between them and the last thing either of them needed was a baby thrown into the mix.

He was thoughtful as he reached his hand out, knuckles brushing against her flat stomach. Ali took in his expression, wondering what he was thinking.

She reached over and pressed her lips against his. She would never get tired of kissing him.

Soon her lips were trailing downward, over his collarbone, pressing against his heart. She scooted down even further, reaching one of his pecks. Her tongue came out to caress one of his nipples and Sheamus couldn't bite back the groan that erupted from him. He looked down to find her smiling triumphantly at him and he couldn't help but chuckle. He suspected he had unleashed a sexual monster and he couldn't have felt more proud.

The assistant turned her attention to his other nipple, giving it a few licks of it's own before she went lower, placing kisses on each one of his abs. She lavished attention on each and every one with laps and warm kisses.

"I wanted to do that last night but I never got the chance." she told him with a feint pout when she had finished.

"Ah couldn' wait." he told her as he took hold of her waist and pulled her back into his lap.

She studied him for a few moments, thoughtful. He could see the wheels in her mind turning and he grew a little uncomfortable.

"What?" he finally asked with a nervous chuckle.

"What set you off last night?" she asked thoughtfully, "And please don't tell me 'nothing' because we both know that's not true. So talk. What happened?"

He inhaled, regarding her silently for several moments. She looked resolved and he knew she wasn't going to let the matter drop.

The Celtic Warrior avoided her gaze, instead watching his hand as he reached out and cupped one of her breasts. She gasped slightly, unable to keep from leaning into his touch. He smirked at that and brushed his thumb back and across her taunt nipple.

"No fair." she breathed, but didn't pull away, "Quit trying to distract me and answer the question."

"Yer breasts are perfect." he muttered, continuing with his actions, "So soft. So full. _So responsive_."

"Sheamus, please." Ali was practically moaning now.

"Questions later." he stated as he drew her closer to him, his lips mere inches from her own, "Ah know yer not up for another round yet, but there are other things we can do. If yer willin'."

Oh she was definitely willing all right, she thought just seconds before her lips met his in a passionate kiss. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

** There ya have it. Smut finally. Took long enough, huh? Slow. Burn. I love it. :P**


	26. 21: Going Under Part One

They found themselves in the hotel's gym much later that morning. Ali had gone to her own room to change, and get her things, before meeting back up with the Irishman.

She couldn't help but smile as she remember back on his order that he wanted her back on the road with him. She had teased him about being his assistant again.

Her smile slowly softened and she felt her heart flutter as she remembered how he had grew poignant after that, looking her over before murmuring that she was more than just an assistant to him.

_I _am _going to break through those walls of yours, Sheamus_, she silently told the red headed man as she watched him lifting weights, _You say you don't need or want my love but I think you need it more than anyone. And you all ready have it, my love. Now you just have to accept it._

"Well isn't this sweet." a voice called from behind her, "Come to cheer on yer man, huh, lassie?"

Ali instantly rose to her feet, flinching at the aches that accompanied her. She turned around to see Drew McIntyre standing behind her. He was dressed in workout clothes and a leering grin was planted firmly on his lips.

He looked her over with knowing eyes before snickering, "So ya took back up with old Sheamus, didja?"

Ali didn't respond. She just crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the way he was looking at her and goodness knew what he was implying.

Drew simply snickered as he took another step towards her, "What did Cena have to say about all this, huh? I imagine he wasn't too happy."

He began to chuckle, "Of course, maybe he already had his _fill _of ya. Decided to pass ya back to the Irishman. I have to ask ya, lassie, who's better in bed? The boy scout or the war-"

Whatever else he was going to say died on his lips. Sheamus was instantly there, grabbing him and roughly slamming him into the wall behind him. The two men struggled with each other but Drew wasn't going anywhere.

Sheamus had him in a painful hold, arm firmly pressed against the other man's throat, and was glaring down at him hatefully. Ali instantly came forward, placing a hand on his arm.

"Sheamus, stop." she practically pleaded, "He's not worth it."

"The bastard just implied that you were a _hoor_!" the Celtic Warrior roared, causing the assistant to flinch.

She slowly removed her hand but didn't pull away. She looked up at him with a tender gaze and murmured gently, "But we both know that's not true. And John knows that's not true."

She turned back to Drew, her gaze growing colder as she added, "And those are the _only_ opinions I care about."

Sheamus regarded her evenly before turning back to Drew. The other man was practically sneering, still struggling to break the Celtic Warrior's unyielding hold.

He felt his rage boiling just below the surface and he fought doubly hard to keep it in check.

"Look at her." he ordered the Scotsman.

When Drew refused, the redheaded man slammed him back against the wall and snarled, "Look at her!"

Drew stopped struggling and reluctantly turned to the assistant. Ali noticed that the entire gym, which was filled with Superstars and Divas alike, had gone considerably quiet. She blocked them out and instead focused on Sheamus.

"She's got more class and innocence in her wee finger than yer ex-wife had in her entire body." the Irishman growled, "And while yer now _feckin' _ring rats who've been wit' who knows how many men, who won' even _remember _ya after yer done wit' them, Ah'll be with a woman who's been wit' only _me_. Wants only _me_."

He leaned in closer until the two men were practically nose-to-nose, "You'll never have a woman wit' that kind of love, loyalty and devotion. You remember that, you _arsehole._"

He released him with a brutal shove, causing Drew to slam back against the wall with a grunt. He gave him one final, parting glare before turning and heading off, Ali firmly pulled to his side with his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Drew glowered at the pair for a moment before skulking off to nurse his bruised ego.

Sheamus released Ali as he returned to the barbell. He readied himself, hands tightly wrapped around cold metal, and he began to do a series of reps.

Ali stood there and watched him thoughtfully. She could still see the tension in his features, the coldness in his blue eyes, and she knew he was still livid over the incident.

"Sheamus-"

"Don'." he huffed as he continued the workout.

He wasn't up for one of her lectures right now. And with the mood he was in, he was liable to throw her over his shoulder, take her back to their room and do something her body wasn't ready for yet.

"Would you just let me speak?" she muttered, blowing out a breath in annoyance.

He remained silent and she took that to mean he would. She waited until his gaze swung in her direction before she began again.

"Thank you for defending my honor." she said sincerely before she added teasingly, "You Celtic badass."

He smirked at that before dropping the barbell. Leaning over he tapped his lips and, laughing, Ali reached up to give him a kiss. His hands were on her waist immediately, lifting her high against his chest as the kiss deepened.

Eventually Ali pulled back with a giggle, wrinkling her nose, "Ew, you're all sweaty!"

"You didn' mind me bein' 'all sweaty' last night, lass." he said with feint gruffness as he sat her back down.

"That was different." her tone softened and a blush began to warm her cheeks.

He couldn't keep from smiling at that. He reached out and cupped her cheek, Ali instantly leaning into his touch. He stared down at her tenderly. He didn't think he would ever _not _be amazed by the woman in front of him.

Ali opened her eyes and beamed up at him. She slowly paused, though, when she noticed that John, Eve and Gail were standing a few feet away, watching them.

"I'll be right back." she promised as she turned and made her way over to them.

The trio stopped talking and watched her approaching. They smiled as she drew closer but she could also see the worry in their eyes. She knew they cared about her, and she appreciated that, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed at the same time. This was her life and right now she was happy. Why couldn't they just let it go at that?

"Hey." she greeted them warmly, offering them a bright smile.

"So that was an interesting show." John nodded in Sheamus' direction.

"Do you mean with Sheamus and Drew or the make out session Ali and Sheamus just had?" Gail couldn't help but quip.

"Both." John snickered.

"So how _are_ you doing?" Eve asked as she studied the shorter woman.

"I'm fine." Ali assured her with a laugh, "Really, I'm doing great."

"Yeah, well. . ." John ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "You say that now. But you've got to realize that stuff like what just happened is going to be a regular occurrence. Especially if you're with a guy like Sheamus."

"John, please don't." the assistant practically pleaded.

"I just think you'd be better off with someone else." John told her, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Like you, huh, Cena?"

The foursome turned to see Sheamus approaching. Though he was grinning Ali could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes. By the tension in his body it was clear to her that he was angry.

She looked back and forth between the two men, her annoyance growing. Not again!

"I'm just giving Ali some much needed advice." the former WWE champion replied evenly, "And I've got some for you, too. Don't hurt her, Sheamus. Or you'll have me to deal with."

"John." Eve called out, worried over the growing situation.

"You want her." Sheamus told him with a knowing smile.

John glanced at Ali for a moment before turning his attention back to the Irishman, casual but honest, "If it were a different time, different place, different circumstances, sure."

Eve's eyes widened for a second before they began to fill with tears.

"I mean, look at her." John bobbed his head in Ali's direction, "She's pretty. She's sweet. She's funny and weird as hell-don't look at me like that, Ali, you know you are. She's loyal. A man would be crazy to pass her up."

Eve turned and ran off, upset over the scene. Gail looked at her with a frown before following after.

Sheamus scoffed, smirking, "The way you just described her, that proves right there why you don' deserve her. 'Pretty'? The lass is the most beautiful woman Ah've ever laid eyes on."

Ali found herself blushing and smiling softly at his words.

"'Loyal'?" the Celtic Warrior began to sneer, "You describe her like she's a bleedin' dog. There's more there than you can see. But Ah do."

His eyes went to the assistant's face, darkening with desire, "Ah see the passion, the fire, buried deep down inside of her. All it needed was for the right man to light the match and watch her burn."

He turned back to John, triumph and something akin to pride written across his face, "And she does burn, Cena. Hotter and brighter than a _gobshite _like you could ever hope to handle."

John glowered at the other man, "I'm warning you, Sheamus. If you hurt her in any way-"

"John, please just stop." Ali sighed, beyond frustrated.

His eyes went to hers for a moment before they fixed back on the Irishman's face, "I mean it. Ali, I'll talk to you later."

With that he turned and stalked out of the gym. The assistant watched after him with a frown before turning back to Sheamus. He was focused on the former champion, a sneer twisting his mouth.

"You didn't need to do that." she told him.

"He needed to know his place." he glared down at her, muttering, "Besides, he had no business tryin' to warn you off me."

"He's just worried." she stated, trying to diffuse the situation, "He just wants to look out for me, is all."

"Yeah, well he needs to mind his own bleedin' business." the Irishman growled as he turned and stormed over to the pull up machine.

Gripping the handlebars tightly, he bent his legs behind him, feet off the ground, and began to raise and lower himself slowly over and over again.

Ali watched him for several moments, taking note of the way his back muscles bunched and knotted with his movements. The extent of his strength always impressed her.

She walked around to face him, leaning back against the wall in front of him as she watched.

"So you're saying you wouldn't have said the same thing?" she asked lightly, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips, "To a guy I was dating?"

He stopped in mid-raise before slowly lowering himself to the ground. His eyes began to narrow, a scowl crossing his features as he glowered down at her.

"Ah'd do more than that." he muttered as he advanced towards her.

Ali swallowed nervously. She could see the irritation in his eyes, but she also saw the lust. It made her legs start to tremble and that newly familiar flutter rise up in her stomach. She held her ground, though, her chin tilting back as she watching him drawl closer.

"Oh yeah?" she breathed, the words coming out husky, "What would you do?"

He came to stand before her, hands braced on either side of her head to keep her in place. The large Irishman leaned down until their faces were very close together, their lips a whisper apart. He regarded her darkly as he felt his body beginning to stir.

"Ah'd beat seven shades of _shite _out of him before grabbin' ya, throwin' you over my shoulder and taking you back to me room." he began to smile evilly.

"And then what would you do?" Ali whispered, her breath wafting over his lips.

They quirked at the question and he rumbled, "Let's just say that you wouldn' be able to walk for a week. And you wouldn' be able to remember what it was like _not _to have me inside of you."

She trembled at his words, a shaky sigh escaping her. Before she could say anymore he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate embrace. She whimpered and he growled in response.

All too soon he pulled back, his own breathing labored. He wanted nothing more than to show her just what his threat entailed but he knew now wasn't the time. But soon.

Right now what he needed to do was finish his work out.

He slowly began to frown as he adjusted himself. And maybe grab a cold shower after.

.

.

.

.

.

The pair sat in Sheamus' locker room that evening, watching _Raw_ on the monitor. He had finished his match about thirty minutes ago-winning, of course. Now he was showered and changed and he and Ali were checking out the rest of the show.

The assistant gasped and Sheamus tore his eyes way from the images of Mark Henry decimating some poor lad who clearly didn't stand a chance to look back at her. She was sitting on a trainer's table, knees drawn up and arms hugging herself. Her eyes were squinted in uneasiness and locked on the screen while her bottom lip was between her teeth.

"This is terrible!" Ali breathed as she cringed, "Why isn't anyone stopping this?!"

Sheamus had to admit he agreed with her, but he couldn't find himself caring all that much. Especially not when he was sitting there, alone, with a beautiful woman.

He turned off the TV before wheeling around, offering her a hint of a smile, "There, all gone."

Ali lowered her arms and sighed, shivering, "Jeez, he's such a bully."

"Forget about him." Sheamus murmured, his voice dropping as he began to slowly stalk towards her.

The assistant watched his approach and felt her face growing warm at the look in his eyes. She felt her heartbeat speed up and her breathing grew shallower.

"What should I be thinking about instead?" she murmured, her own voice lowering to a whisper.

"Ah can think of a few things." he smirked as he came closer.

He closed the distance between them, coming to stand between her parted legs. Lightening fast, his hands grabbed hold of her hips and he yanked her to him, their bodies pressed tightly together. Ali gasped at the suddenly contact and Sheamus used that opportunity to swoop in, his mouth claiming hers.

Their kisses were long and thorough, tongues mating, breath intertwining. His grip on her waist tightened as she ran her hands up his chest to grab fistfuls of his shirt. He blazed a trail from her lips along her jaw to her neck. There he suckled at her flesh, nipping and laving at her skin.

"You know, I'm feeling. . ._able_." the assistant breathed against his ear, "If you want to, you know. . ."

The Celtic Warrior pulled back, looking down at her. She did appear eager and earnest.

But as much as he wanted her again-and Lord knew that he did-he knew that she still wasn't ready. He had watched her today, when he was sure she wasn't looking, and he could see that she was still moving carefully. He knew that, regrettably, she was still too sore.

It was funny. With any other woman, he wouldn't have cared. As long as they was willing, that was all that mattered to him.

But with Alina he couldn't bring himself to do it. The idea that he might cause her pain-even if it was a casualty of a great ride-bothered him more than he could say.

A slow, dark smile came to his lips. That didn't mean that they couldn't do other things, though.

"Ah want you at a hundred percent before Ah take you again." he told her, Ali shivering at his words, "But don' worry. Ah have other plans for you."

He noticed her tremble and he pulled back slightly, worry coming over him, "Are you afraid of me, sweetness?"

It had never occurred to him that she might be. She had seemed more than willing but he would be lying if he said he hadn't seen traces of uneasiness in her eyes last night. He had chalked it up to her inexperience but now he wondered if it was more than that.

"I. . .I am, a little." Ali admitted, ducking her head as her cheeks began to redden, "But it's a good kind of afraid."

Sheamus gently took hold of her chin and lifted her head so that he could meet her eyes. She saw confusion staring back at her.

"Ah don' understand." he shook his head in bewilderment.

Ali took hold of his hand in both of hers but didn't remove his hand from her chin. Instead she leaned into his touch, her expression growing affectionate.

"It's. . ." she paused, trying to find the right words to explain, "The only word I can think of to describe it is that it's primal. You're very strong. You could do whatever you wanted to me and I wouldn't be able to stop you.

"But I know that you wouldn't do that. I know that you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you. I. . .I don't know, I feel protected by your strength. I feel safe. It. . .I don't know, I don't think I'm explaining myself very well."

She started to bow her head in embarrassment but she never got the chance. He forced her head up before he was once again ravaging her mouth.

Sheamus continued to kiss her, unable to stop. No woman had ever made him feel this way before. No woman had ever invoked such emotions within him.

He made himself pull back as he looked down at her, hands cupping her cheeks and thumbs brushing against her soft skin, "Ah know yer not up for another round yet, but Ah still want to take you back to the tour bus. There are other things we can do."

Ali blushed but was definitely willing. She nodded, a giddy smile coming to her lips. At her eagerness the Irishman found himself grinning.

He took hold of her and helped her down, reaching down to collect both of their bags. She wrapped her arms around one of his and let him lead the way out of the building and towards the parking lot where his tour bus was waiting.

As they drew closer she noticed Anthony was standing outside, waiting for them. He greeted them warmly before turning and making his way to the driver's side of the bus.

Ali began to frown as they climbed aboard, Sheamus leading her back to his bedroom.

The Irishman sensed the change in her and he paused, looking down at her in concern, "You all right?"

"I. . ." Ali looked up at him hesitantly as she whispered, "What if Anthony hears us?"

He almost chuckled at that. And he would have, too, if she didn't look so mortified by the idea.

"He won'." he assured her as he continued to gently push her back towards his room.

Once they crossed the threshold he dropped their bags and closed the door. Ali slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, watching as he made his way over to his iPod and turned on some music, which filled the bedroom.

"There." he grinned as he knelt down in front of her, "Now nobody can hear you scream."

"I don't scream!" Ali laughed, playfully slapping his shoulder.

The Celtic Warrior leaned in closer, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he muttered with a smirk, "You will when Ah get through wit' you."

Ali, unable to help herself, gripped his head and yanked him to her in a fiery kiss. Sheamus gripped his hips, lifting her up slightly and scooting her back so that he could join her on the bed.

His body pressed against hers, forcing hers back against the mattress, and his hands slipping under her shirt to brush over her ribs and cup her breasts under her bra. Ali moaned into his mouth when she felt him touch her. Her grip on his shirt tightened as she mindlessly grinded against his growing erection.

"_Feck_." Sheamus growled as he pulled back, face tense with lust.

He sat up and grabbed a hold of his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it over his shoulder without a backwards glance. He started to go for her again when she sat up and came to him, her warm mouth planting kisses against his chest.

She again began to blaze a trail for the scar over his heart. The moment her lips closed around it though Sheamus took hold of her shoulders and forcefully moved her away from him.

"Don'." he told her, eyes narrowed slightly as mixed emotions began to rise up within him.

Ali looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by his sudden anger. She turned her gaze back to that scar, confusion and sadness coming over her.

"Why does it bother you so?" she asked as she slowly looked back up at him.

Sheamus pulled away from her, avoiding her gaze as he shook his head and muttered, "It doesn'."

"Please don't lie." she pleaded, reaching out to place her hand over his heart.

He turned, giving her his back. He scrubbed his hands over his face as he ground out, "Let it go, Ahlina."

"No." Ali came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to the side of his head, "I'm not letting it go."

He groaned and reached out to grab her hands, meaning to untangle her from him. Instead his grip tightened on them and found himself leaning back in her embrace.

"Why does it upset you so?" she asked, pressing gentle kisses to his neck, "Did I hurt you last night?"

"Yes. . .No." he shook his head, fighting not to talk but also realizing that he wanted to get the words out, "Ah. . ."

"You can trust me." she told him quietly, "Sheamus, please, let me in."

Suddenly he reached around, hauling her around to straddle his lap. His hands gripped her hair as he began to kiss her hungrily. Ali wouldn't allow him to distract her again, though. She pulled away and looked at him expectantly.

He sighed in irritation, realizing she wouldn't let the matter drop this time.

"You promised me your friendship." she told him, "And friends talk to one another. Please talk to me now.

"Why did it upset you so much when I kissed your scars and bruises last night? Why is it upsetting you now?"

Sheamus inhaled, absently running his hands up and down her hips. His eyes were hazy with thought. Ali remained silent, waiting for him to go on.

Slowly his gaze focused on her as he began quietly, almost reluctantly, "Ah've been wit' a lot of women, Ahlina."

Ali flinched at that, though it really didn't come as any great surprise to her. She knew he was experienced. A man as gorgeous and worldly as him, of course he would have been with many women.

Still, she couldn't stop the sting that pierce her heart at his admission.

"Ah'd take what Ah wanted. They'd take what they wanted." he explained nonchalantly, "We used each other. And Ah had no problems wit' that.

"But yer not like them. Yer generous. Givin'," he looked at her pointedly, "You made it about more than just a good ride."

"Sheamus, it's always been about more than just sex with us." Ali arched an eyebrow at him when he looked away, "Am I wrong?"

He studied her for a few moments. He had to silently concede that she wasn't wrong. Hell, he'd known it, hisself, from practically the beginning. He didn't know what it was exactly that was between them, but it was definitely about more than just sex. He couldn't deny that no matter how much he'd like to. No matter how much the idea frightened him.

His eyes grew colder, his features hardening slightly, as he went on, bitterness tainting his words, "The truth is, those women didn' give a damn about me. Didn' care if Ah was battered and bruised. Only who Ah was and how much money Ah had. And Ah used to think that was fine wit' me so long as Ah got what Ah wanted from them."

"But it's not like that with us." Ali gave him a loving smile.

"No." Sheamus bowed his head and nodded, "No, it's not."

"Is that the only reason?"

He's head shot up and he looked at her in surprise. How was she able to do it? How did she always manage to read him so accurately. It was eerie, really, that perception of hers that would pop out at the most unusual moments. Moments when he didn't want anyone to see through him.

He cleared his throat and once again looked away, "Ah'm not a good man, Ahlina."

She started to protest but he cut her off with a sharp look, "Ah'm not. Ah've done a lot of terrible things in me life. Some Ah'm not proud of. But there are others that Ah couldn' care less about."

He again averted his eyes and added, "And Ah know Ah don' deserve anyone's kindness or affection. Especially not yers."

"Well too bad, because I'm going to give it to you anyway." she stated as she cupped his cheek and forced him to meet her eyes, "Besides this isn't all about giving."

She leaned in closer, lips barely an inch from his, "Do you have any idea how many nights I lied away, fantasizing about sucking on your bottom lip and licking your perfect abs? If you think I'm not getting anything out of this, then you're sorely mistaken."

His eyes widened slightly, the Irishman surprised by her cheek. He slowly began to chuckle as he released her and laid back against the mattress.

"So Ah'm just a piece of meat to you, am Ah?" he asked with a smirk as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"Oh definitely." Ali teased as she stretched out above him, "You're just my own, personal plaything."

"Well then play away." he stated.

"You'll let me do whatever I want?" she asked and he could see hesitance creep into her eyes.

He knew what she was getting at. Though it still made him uncomfortable he knew he could deny her nothing. So he simply nodded.

She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss as 'thank you'. Her lips trailed down his jaw and she moved lover, to his neck. She placed gentle kisses there before going lower. As she reached his chest she went to the scar over his heart.

Her tongue came out, tracing the length at it before she pressed a warm kiss to the slightly upraised flesh.

She didn't linger long, though, making her way to his nipple. She planted open mouth kisses over it, her tongue curling around it.

Sheamus groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. His teeth grit, air hissing between them, as his hand buried itself in her hair, holding her head to him.

She stayed there for a few more moments before turning and making her way to the opposite side. She gave it the same loving treatment before sliding down lower.

There she blazed a trail, kissing each and every one of his perfect abs just as she had fantasized about doing. It didn't matter how many times she saw him, she knew she would always be struck with how magnificent his body was. He was just so beautiful. . .

Sheamus looked down at her with hooded eyes, watching as she caressed his skin with her amazing mouth. He couldn't get over how much she seemed to approve of his body. _Feck_, she did more than approve of it. Some times he caught her looking at him and it looked like she wanted to eat him whole.

His other hand reached out, burying itself in her silky chestnut strands. He let her soft tresses glide through his fingers, enjoying the feeling of it against his skin.

Ali felt his ministrations and paused, looking up at him with desire-filled eyes.

"Ah always wondered what it would be like to play wit' yer hair in bed." he told her, voice rough with passion.

Ali shivered at his tone and felt her stomach clench with need. The man had a voice made for sex.

_With a body to match_, she couldn't help but think with a smile.

"Come'ere." he told her as he dragged her back up to him, "You've got too many clothes on."

They rose to their knees, Sheamus' large hands instantly going for her blouse. He had it unbuttoned and off of her in seconds. Her bra soon followed.

"Almost better." he smirked before taking her and flipping her onto her back onto the mattress.

From there he unbuttoned her jeans and yanked both them, and her panties, down her legs.

"I wasn't finished." Ali pouted as he dropped the garments onto the floor and came off the bed.

"Ah want to taste you." he muttered as he knelt before her, yanking her down to the edge of the bed.

Her breath caught in her throat as he draped her thighs over his shoulders before burying his mouth against her center.

At the first touch of his lips on her Ali gasped, her body jerking in response. He 'shhed' her, his arms branding across her middle to keep her in place while he lapped and suckled at her.

He would never get tired of tasting her, he realized. She tasted too damned good. He could easily see himself getting addicted to her, if he wasn't all ready.

"Sheamus." the assistant gasped as she felt the pressure inside of her beginning to build, the pull getting more and more taunt.

He mumbled in response, continuing to bring her towards orgasm. It wasn't long now, he could tell. He could feel her body trembling. He could hear her breathing growing more labored, could hear the whimpers escaping her lips.

He looked up at her as he continued on, taking in the way her eyelids closed, the way she tilted her head back, exposing that long expansion of neck. Her hands gripped onto his, tightening as she got closer and closer to the edge.

Sheamus at last nipped at her and that caused her to explode. She moaned, back arching off the mattress as her orgasm hit her hard. Shudders racked her body as lights burst behind her eyelids.

He gave her one last, slow lick before crawling back onto the bed and up her body. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw he coming back down, a satisfied smile on her lips. She was so responsive. More so than any woman he had been with before.

In fact they all paled in comparison to beautiful woman before him. In every way possible.

He reached out and brushed her hair off of her forehead, a grin forming on his lips.

"Knew Ah could make you scream." he chuckled down at her.

Ali groaned but followed it up with a giggle. Continuing to look up at him, she reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek. He captured her hand, pressing a kiss into her open palm.

"Ah don' believe you've sucked on me bottom lip yet, young lady." he said with feint authority as he wagged a finger at her.

The assistant's smile grew as she raised up, rolling him onto his back. She instantly straddled him, her mouth locking onto his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, curling it against his own. Sheamus groaned but remained content to let her take the lead. For now.

She continued to kiss him before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She nipped at it with her teeth, eliciting another groan from the Celtic Warrior. He wanted nothing more than to kick off his jeans, roll her onto her back and pump into her, hard and fast. And it took everything in his power not to do that.

Instead he sat up, pulling her into his lap. Gripping her head with one hand he ground his mouth against hers while his other hand snaked up and closed over one of her breasts.

Ali gasped against his lips, clutching at his shoulders as she wiggled in his lap.

He tore his mouth away, eyes dark with desire meeting her own.

"I want to touch you." Ali breathed before he could speak.

"Oh, and you will, sweetness." he assured her as he took her hand and pressed it against the bulge in his jeans.

The assistant's expression grew heady as she felt his hard length. She bit her bottom lip, eyes locked with his while she squeezed lightly.

The Irishman cursed and quickly moved off the bed, practically clawing at his jeans and boxer briefs. They were gone in an instant and he crawled back onto the bed, towards her.

"Touch me." he ordered, taking her hand and bringing it to his erection.

Hands shaking, Ali reached out to stroke him. It only seemed to make his grow bigger in her hands, the tip already leaking. She marveled at him. It really was like steel wrapped in velvet.

"More." the Celtic Warrior ground out, a groan escaping his lips, "Touch me."

He fell back against the mattress, watching with half-lidded eyes as she continued to explore. Her hands tightened around him as she began to fist him from base to tip. Again and again she ran up and down his length, building his pleasure.

The Irishman groaned again, eyes closing. Her touch felt so damned good.

"Just like that, sweetness." he rumbled, "Keep goin'."

She was spurned on by his words, driven by the fact that she could have such an affect on him. She continued to caress him, bringing him closer and closer to his release.

As she did so she watched him, fascinated. She could see he was almost there, his features tightening in concentration. He opened his eyes, the blue depths dark, and he locked in on her. She found herself unable to look away, the assistant staring at him intently as she continued to pump him.

Soon his release hit him, the redheaded man practically howling as his seed shot across the room.

Ali didn't stop milking him, though, wanting him to experience the full force of his orgasm. It was only when he settled back against the mattress and opened his eyes that she stopped.

He eventually turned his attention to her, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. The woman was definitely a natural.

The smile promptly vanished though, turning into a groan as she reached over and slowly ran her tongue over his tip, her gaze never leaving his.

Ali wasn't sure what had come over her. She had never done anything so erotic in her life. Never even had a desire to until him. What was he doing to her? Or was it that he was finally bringing out something that she didn't even know was there? Something that had laid dormant until the right man could come along and awaken it.

"Come'ere." he ordered as he reached for her, pulling her up towards him mouth for a passion-filled kiss. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus laid awake long after. His arms were tightly wrapped around a sleeping Ali, the assistant's head cushioned on his chest. He was lazily stroking his fingers through her hair, eyes hazy as he stared at the far wall.

Eventually the blue depths focused, falling to her peaceful features. He felt something twist in his chest at the sight of her. This woman. . .

He let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. She was too good for him, he knew that. But he couldn't let her go. Especially not now when he had finally brought out all that passion and fire.

No woman had ever made him feel this way before. With others he took what he wanted and moved on. But with her, it was never enough. Each time with her only made him want more.

He wanted to curse her for her hold on him but at the same time he was grateful to have her in his life.

He again returned to her face, taking her in as a pain went through his heart. If she ever wised up and left him, he didn't know what he would do. He certainly couldn't let her go, not when she felt so good and made him feel. . .

He paused, eyes narrowing slightly. No, no this wasn't about anything more than lust and, maybe, her friendship. Companionship. Desire. The best of both worlds. But nothing more.

He couldn't give her any more than that.

A better man could. A better man would also be unselfish enough to let her find a man who could give her everything she deserved. Namely love. Because if anyone deserved to be loved, it was her.

But unfortunately for her he wasn't a better man.

Sadness came over him as he gazed down at her, his hand reaching out to brush her hair off of her forehead. This could only lead to pain and heartache, he knew.

He just prayed he got more time with her before it eventually happened.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I intended for Chapter 21: "Going Under" to be one chapter. But it ran a little longer than I intended, so I've decided to break it up into two parts. The next part will be posted whenever I get around to finishing it, hehe. But, hey, SMUT! You guys like smut. :P**


	27. 22: Going Under Part Two

Sheamus couldn't help but crinkle his nose at Ali.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

The assistant giggled as she put the carton of cranberry pomegranate juice into the shopping cart.

"Don't knock my juice." she warned, following it up by adding a carton of pomegranate blueberry.

"Yer not normal." the Irishman sighed with a shake of his head, wheeling the cart down the aisle of the grocery store.

"Hey, I have white grape juice _and _milk in there, too." Ali protested as she trailed after, "Besides, do you really want to go on about what _I _drink, Mr. I-Only-Drink-Protein-Shakes-Guinness-And-Tullamore -Dew?"

"_Oi_!" the Irishman scoffed, insulted, "Don' be badmouthin' me Guinness. And Tullamore Dew is the finest whiskey in all of Ireland.

"And those protein shakes help me keep up this body yer so fond of." he added, voice dropping to a low and sexy level.

Her eyes inadvertently scanned said body and she had to admit that next to milk, those protein shakes definitely did his body good.

He caught her look and smirked, triumphant, "Ah thought so."

"Ugh, you're so arrogant." Ali rolled her eyes and started to walk past him.

He caught her easily, though, turning her around and lifting her high in his arms.

"That's one of the things you like best about me, lass." he smirked at her for a second before his lips claimed her own.

Ali's mouth opened to his, the assistant whimpering at the feel of his tongue brushing against her own. He rumbled in response, his arms tightening around her waist.

Before he could deepen the embrace, though, they heard someone loudly clearing their throat. The pair instantly pulled back to see an older woman of about seventy looking up at them in disgust.

"Right in the middle of the supermarket?" the woman clucked her tongue as she stalked off down the aisle, "Disgraceful!"

"Why don' you mind yer own business-" the Irishman started to retort before Ali slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Behave." she whispered loudly, fighting not to giggle.

"The old bag started it." he muttered from behind her palm.

He placed a gentle bite into it, causing the assistant to shiver, and he sat her back on her feet. Adjusting his flat cap, he seized the cart and continued on nonchalantly. Ali couldn't help but grin as she hurried to keep up with him. Food shopping for the tour bus was turning out to be more fun than she thought it'd be.

He turned and made his way down the cereal aisle, grabbing a box of _Blueberry Morning _before tossing it into the cart. He noticed she was watching him with something akin to wonder and paused, confused.

"What?" he asked as he studied her.

She looked down at the box before turning back to him. Smiling gently, she murmured, "That's my favorite cereal."

"Yeah, Ah know." Sheamus nodded slowly, still perplexed, "So?"

"So I just. . ." she ducked her head, blushing, "I'm just surprised at how well you know me, is all."

The Celtic Warrior's eyes widened slightly as he took in her words. He felt apprehension come over him at that moment.

It was true, though. He did know her, probably better than he knew anyone aside from his family.

And that meant that she knew him, too. Maybe a little too well. . .

He cleared his throat and continued on, avoiding her gaze. He focused his attention on the aisles, acting as though he were searching for something.

Ali looked after him in surprise. What was that all about?

She hurried to catch up with him, falling into step behind him, "Sheamus?"

"What?" he barked a little too harshly.

The assistant drew to a stop, gaping up at him in alarm.

The Irishman halted and closed his eyes, mentally cursing himself. He hadn't meant to snap at her. It was just that the realization had made him uneasy.

_ Uneasy, hell, _he told himself, _It downright terrifies you, fella. At least be honest wit' yerself._

Ali didn't say anymore. Instead she brushed past him, her eyes narrowed. She didn't know what was going on with him, what had sparked his anger, but she wasn't going to stand there and let him yell at her over something that wasn't even her fault.

"Ahlina, wait." he sighed, reaching out to grab her arm.

He turned her around to face him, though she kept her eyes on the ground. He could see that she was angry and he didn't blame her. She had every right to be.

"Ah. . ." he exhaled before finally apologizing, "Ah'm sorry Ah snapped at you."

"Why did you?" she finally met his gaze, hers filled with confusion.

He wanted to tell her the truth: That the idea that he was feeling closer to her, and that she, in turn, was getting closer to him, scared him. But he just couldn't bring himself to say the words. Couldn't admit to it. Not to her.

Because he knew she's use that in her argument that he could love and be loved in return. She'd talk till she was blue in the face but it wouldn't change the fact that she was wrong.

"Ah'm just tired is all." he lied, though he didn't believe that she was buying it, "Ah just want to spend a few days back at me own place, in me own bed."

Ali decided to take his lie at face value. She knew voicing the truth would only lead to a losing argument anyway.

"I understand." she murmured, tentatively reaching out to touch his arm. He didn't pull away and she took it as a good sign, "The time off will be good for you. Give you a chance to rest and recharge."

"Us." he corrected, eyes burning on her face, "Us, sweetness. Ah want you there wit' me."

Ali blinked, surprised by that. She would have figured he'd need some time away from her. His way of once again putting up his walls and reinforcing his claims that he didn't need anyone.

Sheamus was a little surprised at himself. It would have made sense to take the weekend off, away from her. A chance to put some much needed space between them.

But the fact was the idea of being without her right now made his gut clench. He couldn't do it. He wanted her too much.

"I would have thought you'd be tired of me by now." Ali tried to tease, small smile coming to her lips.

His hands were on her hips immediately, drawling her tightly against his hard body. He looked down at her heatedly and shook his head, growling, "Never. Ah want you in me bed."

Ali pretended to ponder that, finger tapping against her chin, "Hmm. . ."

She suddenly beamed up at him and chirped, "All right."

His arms came around her, lifting her up towards his waiting mouth, "Yer damn right, all right."

.

.

.

.

.

The second Ali crossed the threshold of Sheamus' extravagant house Mrs. Kettle was at her side, enveloping her in a massive hug.

The assistant couldn't help but giggle as she wrapped her arms around the older woman, "It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Kettle."

Sheamus set their bags down and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the pair with a chuckle.

Mrs. Kettle pulled back and gazed affectionately down at the assistant, "So good to finally see you back here, dearie."

"It's good to be back." Ali admitted.

Mrs. Kettle gave her another hug, whispering in her ear, "Sheamus has had me put fresh white and sterling silver roses in your office practically everyday since your last visit. I knew he wasn't as quite over you as he wanted me to believe."

She pulled back and gave Ali a wink before turning back to her employer, "I'll just go finish up dinner. Call me if you need anything."

"We will," Sheamus assured her as she walked back to the kitchen, "Thank you, Mrs. Kettle."

"Yes, thank you." Ali smiled after before turning back to him.

The smile died on her lips and she felt her stomach clench at the look he was giving her. There was no mistaking what his intentions were.

"Come'ere." he crooked a finger at her, beckoning her to him.

She went to him without hesitation. Doing so was like second nature to her. His warm, large hand enveloped hers and he turned, leading her up the stairs.

"Sheamus, what about our bags?" Ali asked him.

He looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrow arched, "Yer actually thinkin' about yer luggage at a time like this, lass?"

"It can wait." she decided and he smirked, continuing on.

Ali entered his bedroom, being struck by the fact that this was actually the first time she had set foot in there. But she didn't get long to ponder that or the room itself as she felt him turning her around, picking her up.

Her legs automatically went around his waist, her arms over his shoulders. His face was buried in her neck in moments, the Irishman licking and suckling at the skin there.

"You taste so good." he rasped in her ear before he nipped at her earlobe.

"You _feel _so good." she murmured, wriggling against him.

He pulled back with a groan, eyes darkening, "You keep that up, sweetness, and Ah'm not goin' to be able to control meself."

"I'm okay with that." Ali gave him a sunny smile.

Sheamus looked at her closely, "You sure?"

He knew how rough he could get in bed. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Not her.

"I want you." she breathed, her eyes searching his, "All of you."

Then she murmured, "_Tabhair dom gach rud atá tú a fuair, mo laoch álainn._"

Her pronunciation wasn't perfect but he understood her meaning perfectly. The fact that she spoke to him in Gaelic, told him to give her everything he had _and _had called him her warrior-correction, she had called him her 'beautiful warrior'-spoke to him like nothing else could.

"You sure?" he questioned, still worried about hurting her.

"I'm not made of glass." she told him, "I'm not going to break."

To emphasize her point she gripped his head and yanked him to her, kissing him passionately. It wasn't until she nipped at his bottom lip that he seemed to come out of his shock. Practically growling, he carried her over to the bed and followed her down.

His hands were all over her, gripping at her hair to tilt her head back and give him better access to her mouth, cupping her breasts and kneading the flesh.

He tore his mouth away from hers as he sat up, pulling her into his lap. His hands tunneled under the back of her blouse, his warm palms scorching her skin as he held her tightly to him. His mouth latched onto that spot where her shoulder met her neck, the Irishman suckling and nipping at the flesh there.

While he did that he felt Ali running her hands up and down his back, gripping at his shirt. He felt her warm mouth on his cheek, pressing kisses against his skin while she whispered encouragements at him.

He pulled back, eyes dark with lust meeting hers, and he pulled off his shirt, tossing it away. He gripped at her blouse and yanked it over her head, throwing to the floor, as well. Her bra followed and when he pulled her back to him they were skin-to-skin.

Ali moaned at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples hardening at the contact. Sheamus grunted, one of his hands snaking up to grip her hair, tilting her head back as he ravaged her mouth.

He blazed a trail from her lips to the column of her throat, lapping at her smooth skin. She had to have the softest skin he had ever felt, he was sure of it.

Ali clutched at his shoulders, feeling his muscles bunch under her palms. She suddenly felt the world spinning as he flipped her onto her back on the bed. He instantly moved to one of her breasts, taking the peak in his hot mouth.

Ali found herself arching upward, her heated blood running like lava through her veins. She held onto his spikes, holding him to her as he continued to make love to her breasts.

Her legs came around him, drawling her closer to his body as she nestled the bulge in his pants against the apex of her thighs.

Sheamus pulled away, breathing heavily as he looked down at her. Her expression was the same as his, filled with need and desire.

He promptly sat up, working to get her jeans and panties off. When she was divested of them he got off the bed and quickly shed the rest of his clothes.

Ali was up on her knees in seconds, coming to kneel before him on the bed. She pressed openmouthed kisses against his chest, her hands running up and down his abs.

She felt one of Sheamus' hands fisting her hair and holding her to him as she continued to lick and kiss his chest.

His eyes drifted closed, head tilted back in ecstasy over her actions. But when he felt her nip at his nipple he couldn't take it anymore. Both arms came around her and he lifted her up into his arms, his mouth crashing down on hers.

He turned, practically blindly making his way over to his dresser. He sat her down on it before yanking her body back to his, heated skin against heated skin. Never breaking the kiss he reached down, finger combing through her dampening curls and folds to find the little bundle of nerves. There he stroked her and it wasn't long until he heard her whimper against his mouth.

It was only then that he broke the kiss, lips moving to her shoulder and he slipped one finger inside of her. Ali gasped in response, hips arching up to meet him.

Sheamus pumped in and out of her, drawling out her moisture. When he added another finger and began to massage her clit with his thumb she thought she would explode. Gasps escaped her as she gripped at his shoulders and tilted her head back, eyes rolling in the back of her head. She was close. So close. . .

Ali was almost at her climax when he pulled out. She groaned in disappointment and it was all she could do to keep from growling when she saw him looking down at her with a smirk.

But then the growl in her throat instantly turned into a moan as he rasped, "It's not goin' to be me bleedin' fingers inside you when you come."

He grasped her thighs, pulling them wider apart. Hands gripping her, eyes locked on her face, he surged into her with one great thrust.

Ali arched off the dresser, head going back as a whimper escaped her. She looked up to find him watching her, face tense with both lust and his fierce resolve not to move until he was sure she was all right. Even with her words, her actions, he still didn't want to hurt her.

The assistant locked her legs around him as she clenched his shoulders.

"Harder." she breathed, "I can take it, Sheamus."

He wanted to. Lord, did he want to surge into her again and again. But then he remembered the pain on her face, the tears in her eyes, that first night. It had practically killed him, knowing that he had hurt her.

She could see that he was still hesitant she so leaned in closer, face an inch from his, "Let go, my _laoch._ Take me."

At that his fragile control broke. Teeth grit, he gripped her hips tightly and thrust into her again. And again. Soon he was pounding into her, his actions frenzied.

And Ali loved every minute of it. Her legs tightened around him as her grip on his shoulders did the same. She tried to meet him thrust-for-thrust, but with his strong hold it was nearly impossible. He seemed driven by his need to keep control, to give her everything he had.

Sheamus continued to pump into her, his heart and head reeling. Words couldn't describe how he felt as she clung to him, responded to him. The way her legs tightened around him, how she moved against him. The way she began to chant his name over and over again, her sweet voice practically breathless.

He could feel himself getting closer and he knew it wouldn't be long now. But he wanted her with him. Needed to feel her come apart.

One hand released her to trail down and part her folds. When he next surged into her he pressed against that sweet spot. Again and again, harder and harder.

Ali suddenly exploded, head flung back and a low moan escaping her.

As Sheamus felt her shatter, felt himself go over the edge with her, he lifted her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest, hands gripping at her and face buried in the crook of her neck. He roared out his release and he heard her cry out his name in response.

Soon they found themselves back in bed, Ali laying on top of him. Her head was pressed to his chest, eyes closed as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat. Sheamus was reclining back on the bed, hand lazily moving over her back, down to her behind and back up again.

"I really should get off of you." the assistant stated sleepily as she started to roll off of him, "I'm too heavy."

His arms tightened, keeping her firmly in place. His eyes were still closed as he murmured, "Yer as light as a feather."

She looked up at him and grinned, "You're great for a girl's ego, you know that, right?"

"Likewise." he opened one eye as he slowly drew her up towards his waiting lips.

The kiss deepened instantly, slow and steady but not lacking in passion. He took his time exploring her mouth, tasting every inch of her that he could.

Ali couldn't believe it. How could she want him again so soon after that amazing display on his dresser. God, he made her feel insatiable!

Sheamus felt his heart speed up, thrilled with the knowledge that her passion matched his own.

He was also struck by his fierce desire for her. He couldn't get enough of her, even after that last explosive round.

He rolled her over, never breaking the kiss. It wasn't long before he pulled back, looking down at her as something unexplainable came over him. His gaze was tender and caused Ali's breath to catch in her throat. When his hand reached out to stroke her cheek she instantly closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Yer so beautiful." he murmured, stealing another gentle kiss from her.

Ali had to bite her lip to keep from telling him she loved him. But, God, to do so would be like breathing. Because she did love him with everything she had.

Instead she smiled sweetly at him and murmured, "You make me feel beautiful."

"Ah want you again." the Irishman admitted sheepishly, not sure if she was up for another round.

But she simply gazed up at him tenderly and murmured, "I'm all yours."

_Forever_, she silently promised him as she pulled him closer.

To her astonishment, his touch was slow and easy. He didn't seem hurried as he kissed every inch of her body. Loved her with his lips and tongue, leaving her breathless and trembling in his wake.

When he finally did take her he did so with such gentleness, such tenderness that it brought tears to her eyes. She had never felt so cherished before.

And there was a small part of her that dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, he could love her, too.

They laid together afterwards, again with Ali on top. She was blinking sleepily, worn out from the events of the day.

"Ah can' get enough of you." Sheamus suddenly mused, eyes narrowed at the thought, "Ah don' understand it. Ah've never felt like this before."

"Careful." Ali teased as she pressed a loving kiss to his chest, "I'm getting under your skin."

Her words hit him, giving him pause. Uneasiness came over him and he carefully untangled himself from her, lifting her off of him before he climbed out of the bed.

Ali rose up, surprised, as she watched him slip into his jeans and zip them up. Without a word he crossed the bedroom and walked over to the balcony, opening the door and stepped outside.

She sat there for a moment, stunned by his sudden retreat. She closed her eyes and sighed, cursing herself. She shouldn't have said that. Considering how much he was trying to keep that emotional distance from her, it was the absolutely worst thing she could have said to him.

But, dammit, she was in love with him. She wanted to be with him. Wanted him. All of him. Body _and _heart. Didn't she deserve that? Didn't she deserve to have the love of the man she was in love with?

She climbed off the bed and grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around herself. After it was secured into place she made her way out onto the balcony.

Ali found him at the railing, hands braced on the rail, his grip tight. He was staring out over the backyard with eyes narrowed with some unknown something.

As she approached him she did so hesitantly, cautiously. She wasn't sure what was going to greet her. She was actually hoping for an argument because the only other option would be for him to send her away and she couldn't bear it if that happened.

"Sheamus?" she called out gently, hand reaching out to tentatively touch his arm.

"Why?" he asked, almost as though he were asking the question to himself, "Why did you wait until me?"

Ali blinked, surprised by the question. That definitely wasn't what she had expected from him.

He turned to look at her expectantly, his troubled gaze sweeping over her face. It was a question that had plagued him since the first time he'd had her. One he couldn't seem to escape and he needed to know the answer to it. Now.

It was Ali's turn to look way. She found herself staring out over the backyard, eyes hazy with thought.

"I spent my entire life hiding away." she confessed quietly after a long silence.

"Why?" the Celtic Warrior asked, perplexed.

Why would a woman who clearly had so much to give hide herself from the world?

"Old insecurities." she turned to him with a weak smile.

The smile left her as she bowed her head and admitted, "And because I was afraid of being hurt. So I kept myself locked away emotionally."

She looked up at him and shook her head, defeated laughter bubbling up, "But then you came along. No man has ever invoked _anything _in me until you. No man had ever even scratched the surface."

Her smile grew genuine as she told him, "You didn't just break through me walls. You destroyed them."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation he couldn't help but grin at that.

"Yeah, well," he puffed out his chest, "They don' call me a warrior for nothin', lass. Destroyin' things is kind of what Ah do."

She laughed at that and nodded, conceding, "That you do."

He once again grew serious, taking a step towards her and taking her hand. At that the laughter died on Ali's lips and she found herself looking up at him with equal parts sympathy and sadness. He looked so lost, so conflicted. It broke her heart to see him that way.

"Why me?" his tone was uncertain, as though he just couldn't understand why she would choose him.

"Because you were worth the risk." she whispered, her heart in her eyes.

Without a word he picked her up, kissing her tenderly before carrying her back into his bedroom.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali let out a sleepy sigh and rolled over, moving towards Sheamus' side of the bed. Her brows began to furrow, even in sleep, and the young woman slowly began to wade up. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as her gaze gradually came into focus. Night had long since come, bathing the room in darkness.

The assistant sat up, frowning deeply as she realized she was alone in the bed. She glanced towards the open bathroom door but discovered that Sheamus wasn't there, either.

She looked around the room in confusion for a moment before getting up and slipping on her jeans and his t-shirt.

She made her way out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs. As she descended down them she listened carefully, thinking that maybe he was in the kitchen.

But all was silent.

She reached the ground floor and wandered down the hall towards his home gym. She knew that sometimes he couldn't sleep and exercising helped burn off his excess energy. Well, when he didn't want to wake her up to do that.

But as she approached the closed door she didn't hear any sounds of him lifting weights, no blaring music.

She turned around, eyes narrowed in confusion. Where in the world was he?

She began to wander around the house. As she drew closer to the back patio door she heard splashing. Curious, she stepped outside and began to make her way towards the pool.

There she finally found the Irishman, swimming laps.

He got to the end of the pool and stopped as he spied her. Grinning, he straightened and ran his hands through his wet hair.

"Felt like a night swim?" Ali arched an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, "Ah can' get burned by the bleedin' sun this way."

He propped his forearms on the edge of the pool and gave her a once over, "Fancy joinin' me?"

Needing no further prompting, she removed her jeans and t-shirt. His eyes widened as he noticed she now stood before him, unabashedly naked. Definitely a far cry from the woman who was so mortified and self-conscious over him seeing her in her bra and panties months earlier.

It was more than that, though. There was a definitely change about her now. She didn't seem to hide away from the world like she used to. No more scurrying through the halls of the different arenas with her head down. No, she met the world head-on now, chin held high.

And the light coming off of her. . .It was so bright that sometimes he wondered if his pale skin would get burned by it.

He grinned as he straightened and raised his arms to her. She went to him instantly, grasping his shoulders as he lowered her into the water.

She instantly shrieked at the cool temperature and clung to him, shivering. He laughed at her antics and held her tighter.

"It's not that cold." he gently chastised her, but he didn't loosen his hold.

Ali scoffed, "Easy for you to say, you're used to it by now."

It was at that moment that she realized he was as naked as she was. And suddenly the water started to feel a little warmer. Hot even. Or maybe that was just the warmth of his body and her reaction to it.

"It's all right." he told her, oblivious to her thoughts, "Ah won' let anythin' happen to you."

He pulled back, growing serious as he asked, "Are you afraid of water completely or just goin' under?"

"Just going under." Ali clarified, though she didn't appear worried at the moment.

Still, his arms tightened as though he meant to protect her. And he could feel that foreign emotion well up his chest even as he tried to rebel against it.

He forced himself to let her go and set her back in the water. He swam a few feet away from her and nodded, "Move around a little, lass. You'll warm up in no time."  
They swam around for awhile and Sheamus was surprised to find that she wasn't a bad swimmer, despite her fear.

He completed the last of he-didn't-know-how-many laps and turned to see Ali standing in the center of the pool. Because of her small stature the water came all the way up to her shoulders. She was looking down at it, her face filled with contemplation.

"You all right?" he asked as he swam over to her. He worried that maybe she was getting a flashback of what her sister had done to her.

"Could you. . ." she looked up at him with uncertainty, "Could you stand by me while I try something?"

"Of course." he stated, drawling closer to her, "What do you have in mind?"

She didn't say anything, instead choosing to reach out and grasp his hands in hers. He could feel her shaking and his brows instantly knit in concern as he realized what she was thinking of doing.

"Ahlina?" he called to her gently.

She looked up at him and he could see the determination in her eyes. It was because of that that he kept silent and allowed her to do what she needed to do.

Ali looked back at the water and took a few deep breaths, mentally building up her armor. She was glad that Sheamus was there with her. He made her feel protected and safe. She knew that nothing would happen to her so long as he was there.

She closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and suddenly sank below the water's surface. Sheamus could feel her grip tightening on his hands, but she stayed down.

He watched her, respect beginning to well up inside his chest. He knew what this meant to her, how much courage it took for her to do it, and he couldn't have felt more proud.

She came up a few seconds later, wiping at her eyes. She was trembling but the smile on her lips was full and bright.

The second she opened her eyes he picked her up, holding her tightly to him as he laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and practically clung to him, joyous giggling escaping her.

"Ah am so proud of you." he told her as he pulled back and looked down at her with a big grin.

She beamed up at him and nodded, "I'm pretty proud of myself, too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I figured I should end this chapter on a happy note considering that things are going to get. . .well. . .**_**bad**_** from here on out. Don't say I didn't warn you. ;)**

** Also, huge shout-out to valkyrieschains for the great (and hilarious) catch in Chapter 21. THANK YOU! It has since been corrected. Damn auto-correct. UGH, LOL!**


	28. 23: For the Best

Sheamus stood at the Gorilla, loosening up and mentally preparing for his match on _Raw _that following Monday night. The Irishman closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, psyching himself up for what was to come.

As he opened his eyes he locked in on someone at the end of the corridor and everything seemed to stop.

Ali approached him and his eyes instantly raked over her. Her hair was down, curls falling free. She was wearing one of his shirts but it had been given a make-over. Now form fitting and knotted at the waist, revealing her flat stomach. The shoulders had also been removed, making it off-the-shoulder, as was her preferred style. The look was coupled with a pair of dark, boot-cut jeans and black boots.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she reached him and took his hand.

He looked down at her tenderly, giving her hand a squeeze, "Yer not goin' out there wit' me tonight, sweetness."

"I'm not?" Ali was surprised, "But why? I always go down to ringside with you."

"Not this time." he reached out and gently cupped her cheek, smiling as Ali's eyes involuntarily closed and she leaned into his touch, "Ah'm goin' up against Justin Gabriel and that means that the Nexus will be about. Ah'm not goin' to risk anythin' happenin' to you."

Ali opened her eyes and nodded, "All right. Just be careful out there."

He smirked down at her, "Where's the fun in that?"

She scoffed and pulled away, "Ha ha, Irishman. You're not funny."

He stuck his bottom lip out in a picture perfect pout and the assistant couldn't help but laugh. She reached up and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "I'll be right here waiting, my _laoch_."

She followed it up by slowly tracing the 'o' in LaOch on the front of his tights with her finger.

As she pulled back she noticed his eyes had begun to darken. He all but groaned as he stared down at her.

"Don' say or do things like that to me before Ah have a match, lass." he chastised as he adjusted himself, "Ah can' go out there wit' a hard-on."  
Ali threw back her head and laughed, the Irishman chuckling, as well.

Her laugher faded away, the severity of the situation hitting her.

"Watch your back." she told him.

His smile died on his lips and he nodded. He knew that it wasn't just Gabriel he was going up against. The Nexus wouldn't have any qualms about getting involved if it looked like the South African was in trouble.

He reached out, running his hand through her hair before turning and heading to the ring. With each step he took he grew more and more serious; psyching himself up for the match to come.

As he stepped out onto the ramp he was surprised to see Gabriel in the ring along. Not even his tag team partner, Heath Slater, was around.

Though the thought made him uneasy, he pushed it to the back of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

He stepped into the ring, eyes locked on his competitor. The high flyer was smirking at him, like he knew something the Celtic Warrior didn't.

Sheamus did a quick sweep of the arena, but there wasn't a black and gold armband to be seen. The Nexus had decided to make themselves uncharacteristically scarce. And while it unnerved him a little, he pushed it away for now and focused on Gabriel.

The bell soon sounded and the two wrestlers began to circle one another, each looking for an opening. Soon they locked up before Sheamus, with a bellow, easily tossed the smaller man across the ring and into the ropes.

Justin's arm latched around the top rope to keep him upright. He looked over at the Irishman with worry, unsure of what to do next.

His eyes began to narrow and he took a few steps forward, pointing a finger at Sheamus. The taller man took a swipe at it as he glowered.

Soon they were locking up again, Sheamus getting Justin into a headlock. He cranked it, adding more pressure and the other man flailed a little.

Another bellow from the Irishman and he tossed the South African over his hip and onto the mat. Justin hit it with a groan but climbed to his feet and leaned back in the corner, uneasiness in his brown eyes as they focused in on the lager man.

Sheamus was practically smirking at him, crooking his finger and telling him to come on.

Justin took a breath and straightened, getting out of the corner. He began to circle the other man until he slipped under Sheamus arm, coming around behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He tightened the hold, arms squeezing.

The Irishman grunted, his hands locking on the other man's wrists in a bid to get him to loosen his hold. When that didn't appear to work he instead slammed his elbow into the other man's face.

Justin immediately released his hold, again falling back into the ropes. He had little time to react, though, as Sheamus grabbed his arm and twisted it. He did it again, smiling evilly as the smaller man cried out in pain.

The Celtic Warrior gripped his hair and slammed him back down onto the canvas. The smaller man instantly did a kip up, getting back to his feet. Sheamus simply grabbed his hair and tossed him back down again. And again the other man got to his feet.

This time, though, he managed to reverse the hold. Now it was Sheamus' arm in a painful grasp.

The Irishman let out a yell of agony as Justin took him to the ground, pain shooting up and down his arm. He clenched and unclenched his other hand, teeth grit as he tried to fight through it.

Somehow he managed to get to his feet and, eyes burning on Justin's face, he sent a crashing blow to the other man's jaw. Gabriel instantly released his hold, stagger back. Roaring, the Celtic Warrior hammered a vicious blow onto his back, causing Justin to go to the canvas.

The Irishman started to advance, keeping a wary eye on the ramp just incase the Nexus decided to make an appearance. Surprisingly, they were still nowhere to be seen.

He turned his attention back to his fallen competitor, stomping on his hand when the smaller man tried to rise. Justin yelled, instantly falling back onto the canvas.

Sheamus was on him in an instantly, yanking him to his feet before wrenching his arm. Justin roared in pain, struggling to get out of the hold. When that didn't work he jumped up, slamming his forearm against the larger man's face. The Irishman staggered back a step, but keep his grip.

The Nexus member tried it again and again, eventually herding the redheaded man into a corner. From there he managed to use his opponent's weight against him, flipping him over.

Sheamus hit the canvas and rolled, eventually getting to his feet in the opposite corner. He looked at the smaller man carefully, almost as though he had a newfound respect for him.

The Irishman remained in the corner for a few moments, catching his breath and trying to think of a new strategy. Knowing that he couldn't stay there for long, he cautiously made his way back to the center of the ring.

The two men circled one another before going for a lockup. Justin again went for Sheamus' arm, but the larger man hammered him in the back with a clubbing blow, knocking the South African to the mat. He followed it up with a vicious stomp to his ankle as the Nexus member tried to get to his feet.

The redheaded man picked him up by his hair, driving a blow to his jaw that knocked him back into the ropes. Grabbing his arm, he sent him launching across the ring. As Justin came bouncing back the Irishman went for a clothesline.

Justin managed to just duck under it, coming back. Sheamus picked him up, meaning to bodyslam him when the Nexus member twisted his body around like a pretzel, getting out of the hold and onto the mat. He followed it up with a dropkick, knocking Sheamus out of the ring and onto the floor below.

The Irishman landed surprisingly on his feet, but he was still staggered from the blow. He took a moment before starting to climb back in.

But as he was doing so, he saw Gabriel launching himself across the ring, planning to hit him with a baseball slide. Sheamus moved out of the way just in time and Justin in the ground. As he turned around he was leveled by a nasty clothesline from the Celtic Warrior.

Sheamus glowered down at the fallen man for a moment, arms raised in the air in triumph. But he didn't gloat long, knowing he needed to end this soon. He grabbed the smaller man, rolling him back into the ring. As he followed him in he went for the pin.

One! Two!

Somehow the other man managed to kick out before the ref could count 'three'! Sheamus was surprised but didn't allow himself to get frustrated. He simply picked him up and gave him a brutal Suplex.

He again went for the pin. One! Two!

And again, somehow, Gabriel managed to kick out before the ref could get to three.

Sheamus began to feel his temper rise and as Justin managed to sit up the Irishman got behind him and put him in a headlock.

The smaller man thrashed about, trying desperately to get out of the hold. Sheamus only tightened the pressure, watching on with devious glee as the other man continued to struggle.

Somehow Justin managed to get to a vertical base, throwing punches into the Irishman's gut. Sheamus had no choice but to relinquish his hold, reeling back a few steps.

The South African nailed him with a knee to the jaw and Sheamus saw stars. He started to lurch when Gabriel went for a kick to his gut.

Sheamus moved back just in time, shaking off the cobwebs as he leveled the smaller man with a blow of his own. He then whipped him into the corner with unrelenting force, causing the Nexus member to hit the canvas.

The Celtic Warrior bellowed as he dropped a ferocious knee onto the other man's back. He promptly rolled him over, again going for the pin.

But Justin still managed to find the strength to kick out.

Sheamus sat up, beating his fist against the canvas as he fought to control his temper. With his blood boiling, he put him in another headlock, increasing the pressure. By some means Justin was able to stand up. But, still holding on, the Irishman just slammed him back down onto the mat. He followed it up with another pin attempt.

One! Two!

And the South African kicked out again!

The two men climbed to their feet, Sheamus instantly going for another Suplex. But as he started to lift the smaller man up Justin managed to knee him in the chin. The Irishman released his hold, Justin landing on his feet. He backed up into a corner, trying to catch his breath.

Sheamus shook his head, trying to clear the fog. It was then that he noticed the other man. With a bellow, he went for him, meaning to drive his shoulder into the other man's gut. But at the last second Justin, braced on the top ropes, jumped up and kicked the larger man full in the face. Sheamus staggered back, scrubbing his hand over his face and shaking his head.

The Nexus member looked at him with a smirk. Feeling confident, he climbed out onto the apron. He steadied himself before suddenly jumping up onto the top rope and launching himself towards the Celtic Warrior.

Sheamus lowered his hand, noticing that the other man was barreling towards him. Instinct immediately kicked in and, just as Gabriel was about to land, Sheamus leveled him with a Brogue Kick.

The crowd went nuts, cheering and some of them even starting to chant his name as the redheaded man jumped on his opponent and went for the pin.

One! Two! Three!

Sheamus jumped to his feet, beating his fist against his chest and bellowing as the bell sounded and his entrance music began to play.

The ref raised his hand and he grinned, letting the cheers wash over him. He was surprised by how much he liked it. How much hearing the fans chant his name actually started to warm his heart.

Shaking his head at the revelation, he climbed out of the ring and started back up the ramp, the grin still full on his lips.

As he slipped past the curtain Ali was instantly on him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"You were amazing!" she cheered against his chest.

Sheamus chuckled at her antics, grasping her by the waist and raising her up to give her a long kiss.

"Ah'm always amazin'." he murmured to her seconds before his lips claimed hers.

"Yeah, yeah." Ali sighed against his mouth, but she allowed him to deepen the embrace.

They continued for a few more minutes until they were forced to part and feed their air starved lungs.

"Come on." Sheamus told her as he sat her down and took her hand, leading her through the backstage area, "Ah feel like a shower and then watchin' the rest of the show wit' me woman on me lap."

Ali threw back her head and laughed, causing Sheamus to chuckle.

They rounded a corner, making their way past crew and wrestlers alike. But nether took any notice, the pair only focused on each other.

Sheamus was just thinking about getting her locked away in his locker room when the world suddenly erupted. The next thing he knew, Ali was being ripped away from him and he was being pummeled with a multitude of hands and feet.

Pain and rage, along with a stark fear over what might be happening to Alina, overcame the Celtic Warrior and he tried to fight back as best he could. Roaring, he returned the blows with punches and kicks of his own.

He battled through the mêlée, finally getting a look at just who he was fighting. Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, David Otunga and a slightly wounded Justin Gabriel had surrounded him, taking any opening they could find.

Sheamus could hear Ali begging for them to stop and that only made him fight harder. He turned his attention to Gabriel, first, knowing that he would be the easiest one to fell.

Ali watched the assault in horror, hand clutching at her aching upper arm where Barrett had roughly grabbed it and yanked her out of the way. She could see Sheamus was fighting tooth-and-nail, but against four men it wouldn't be much longer before he couldn't hold his own.

She had to stop this somehow. Her head was screaming for her to go get John but she didn't want to leave Sheamus' side. Not for a second when anything could happen.

She looked around, taking in the way the crew and some of the wrestlers were standing around, watching. She felt her anger begin to rise over the fact that they weren't going to do anything.

"Help him!" she cried to them, but they only looked away in discomfort or guilt.

Ali turned back to the fray, watching as Sheamus dropped Justin Gabriel before going after David Otunga. He took a particularly brutal punch to the stomach, knocking the pale man back a few steps.

The assistant look around with wild eyes, trying to find something, anything, to use again the pack of jackals. Unfortunately there was nothing she could find.

She spun back around, watching as Wade started to advance on Sheamus, who was still trading blows with Otunga and Slater. The British wrestler was smiling deviously, winding up his elbow as he prepared to level the other man with it.

"No." Ali gasped and, without thinking, she rushed over and grabbed his arm to try and stop him.

Wade felt someone clamp onto his arm and he quickly wheeled around, driving his elbow into the figure's face. He paused, horrified, as he realized it wasn't another wrestler trying to stop him but Ali.

He watched in alarm as the young woman recoiled back, knocked out on her feet. She fell over a low equipment case and landed on a series of metal pipes that were laying on the ground. She was at once still.

An almost animalist roar sounded from behind him and the Nexus leader spun around with wide eyes.

Sheamus had seen what had happened and he was now glaring at the British wrestler with so much hate that it actually made the other man's blood run cold. The Irishman was breathing heavily, teeth clenched and face red with rage.

"Nexus, come on!" Wade ordered as he hurried off, his lackeys quick to follow.

The Celtic Warrior forgot them instantly, racing to where Ali still laid.

"Ahlina!" he bellowed in fear and fury, kneeling beside the unconscious woman and holding her tightly to his chest.

Ali's head fell back, the young woman still unmoving. There was already a nasty bruise forming on her temple from where Wade had hit her.

Sheamus' hand shook as he cupped her cheek, his voice trembling with pent-up emotions as he called hoarsely to her, "Ahlina! Answer me! Answer me, sweetness! Ahlina!"

The pounding of feet filled the otherwise stunned silent corridor and crew and wrestlers quickly moved out of the way, allowing John and some EMTs through. Eve was bringing up the rear and as soon as she saw Ali she came to a screeching halt, her hands flying to her open mouth.

"What happened?" John demanded, the former champion immediately angry.

"The Nexus jumped Sheamus." Kelly Kelly spoke up, "Ali tried to stop them and Wade hit her. She went flying over that equipment case and then the Nexus took off."

"Bastards." John snarled.

The EMTs knelt beside Sheamus and started to reach for Ali when the Irishman suddenly yanked the assistant tightly to his chest and growled, "Stay the _feck _away from her!"

The two men exchanged nervous glanced before once again going for her.

"Ah said don' touch her!" Sheamus bellowed, his hold on the young woman tightening.

"John." Eve placed a hand on his arm, her eyes locked on the Irishman and assistant.

John took a deep breath, trying to analyze the situation. Sheamus was on the edge right now, both from the attack at the hands of the Nexus and Ali's injury. He had to play this cool or there was no telling what the other man would do.

"Sheamus." he called out with a calm that surprised even him.

Sheamus' wild eyes flew to John's face, the Irishman drawling Ali closer to his chest. She still wasn't moving and that worried the former WWE champion considerably.

The Celtic Warrior glared up at the other man, his teeth bared. He didn't care if he was acting irrationally. Ali was hurt and everything in him was screaming for him to protect her.

John took careful steps towards him and knelt down, meeting his dark gaze.

"You're scared for her, I get that." Cena told him, "Hell, I'm scared for her, too. But you've got to let these guys take care of her. They can help her more than you can right now. And I know you know that."

Sheamus looked down at Ali. She looked so pale. It made the bruise on her forehead a stark contrast.

_Alina_. He squeezed his eyes shut painfully. How could anyone harm a hair on her head? Alina who was sweet and good and kind. Who was only trying to help him.

Sheamus leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to her temple, careful to avoid her bruise. He opened his eyes, the blue depths filled with despair and rage, and he reluctantly handed her off to John.

Cena quickly laid her down and the EMTs got to work taking care of her. As he turned back to larger man he found that he had surged to his feet and was now pacing the corridor, hands gripped tightly on his red spikes, face tense.

John stood up and walked over to him, feeling an unknown need to comfort him.

"She'll be all right." he tried to assure him.

Sheamus looked at him with a cold smirk, "Ya think so, fella? You didn' see the way that bastard hit her. You didn' see the way she fell over that case and hit those pipes."

He leaned in closer and growled, "You don' know _shite_."

John, knowing that there was no point in trying to talk to the other man, waved him off and turned his attention back to the EMTs. They had Ali in a neck brace and loaded onto a gurney and were starting to wheel her off in the direction of the waiting ambulance.

Sheamus started to go past him, to go with them, when John reached out and took hold of his arm. The Irishman spun around, yanking his arm out of the other man's hold..

"Hold on." John raised his hands in mock surrender, "I know you want to go with them but don't you think you should change first?"

Sheamus looked down at his ring gear for a second before turning back to John and muttering, "Ah don' care how Ah look."

"Yeah, well they won't let you in to see her looking like that." John stated, "So why don't you get changed and I'll go with Ali."

Sheamus was about to protest when Eve came forward, "You know he's right, Sheamus. Please, just hurry and get dressed. I'll drive us to the hospital."

Sheamus looked back and forth between them, contemplating. At long last he nodded reluctantly and John clapped him on the back before turning and hurrying after the medics.

"Ah'll be five minutes at the most." Sheamus told Eve, who nodded.

And with that the Irishman turned and hurried to his locker room, his mind and heart with the young woman who was being whisked away from him.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus paced back and forth across the waiting room like a caged animal, the Irishman growing agitated with each step.

All he could see was Alina laid out on the ground, pale and unmoving. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake that image.

John and Eve watched him, the pair becoming unnerved as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"Sheamus, maybe you should sit down." Eve gently suggested.

"Yeah," John agreed, waving a hand at him, "Pacing isn't going to make us find out anything any quicker."

"Ah don' want to sit down." the Irishman muttered as he continued to stalk.

The truth was, if he didn't do this he would storm through those doors marked 'Personnel Only' and demand to know what was going on.

"Look, Ali was awake when they loaded her into the ambulance." John tried to reassure him, "That's a good sign that she'll be fine. They just need to check her out."

It was clear that his words were falling on death ears, though. Sheamus just continued to pace back and forth. It was almost like he was stuck inside his own head. John had never seen anyone look so lost before.

"This is all my fault." the Celtic Warrior muttered to nobody in particular, "Ah let this happen to her."

John and Eve exchanged looks, both surprised. It was jarring for Sheamus to take the blame for anything, especially something that was so clearly _not_ his fault.

"Don't do this to yourself, man." John told him, sincere, "There was nothing you could have done."

Sheamus turned, scoffing at him in disbelief.

At that moment a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair and big blue eyes, dressed in scrubs, entered the room. She looked around, her eyes widening slightly as she spied Sheamus. He did look a formidable sight what with his vast height and build and current sour expression.

She turned to John and Eve, thinking it best to approach them instead.

"Are you here with Alina Broderick?" she questioned them hopefully.

"Is she all right, lass?" Sheamus instantly came forward and demanded.

The doctor looked up at him, clearly intimidated.

She forced that down, though, nodding and offering a hopeful smile, "She's awake and responsive. She, um, she's suffered a low grade concussion along with a few contusions on her back and shoulder from where she fell. But she'll be okay. All she needs is rest. We-we're going to keep her overnight for observations, but other than that, she'll be free to go in the morning."

"Thank you." John breathed a sigh of relief and shook the doctor's hand.

Sheamus turned away, scrubbing a hand over his face and thanking the fates that she was going to be all right. Though no thanks to him.

"Can we see her?" Eve asked.

"I don't see why not." the doctor gave her a warm smile, "But one at a time and only for a few minutes each."

"That's fine." John assured her, "Thank you."

He turned to Sheamus and offered, "You want to go first?"

Sheamus blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He wanted to go see her, yes. He wanted, needed, to assure himself that she truly was all right. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt too guilty.

"You can go ahead." he stated, "Ah'm sure she'd like to see you right now, fella."

"She'd like to see you, too." John volunteered.

But Sheamus simply motioned for him to go on. John gave him a look but turned and followed the doctor out of the room.

Once he was gone the Celtic Warrior found himself sinking into a nearby chair. He hunched over, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Eve looked down at him in surprise. She had always thought that Sheamus as so strong, so untouchable. So to see him so clearly affected by another person. . .it was shocking really.

She slipped into the chair beside him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, "You heard the doctor, Sheamus. Ali's going to be just fine."

"No thanks to me." she heard him mutter.

"It's not your fault." the Diva tried to make him see reason, "If you want to blame anyone blame the Nexus. They're the ones who attacked you. Wade's the one who hurt Ali. There was no way you could have stopped them."

Sheamus raised his head and looked at her, the wrestler giving her a self-loathing smirk.

She was wrong. He was to blame. Him and his damned pride and arrogance. He should have _known _the Nexus would try something. He should have sent Ali away. But no. No, he assumed the great Celtic Warrior could handle all comers. And it was that conceit that had gotten an innocent woman hurt tonight.

John stepped back into the room a short time later. His eyes landed on the redhead and he nodded, "Ali's asking for you."

Sheamus paused, unsure of what to do. While he wanted more than anything to see with his own eyes that she was all right, there was that other part of him that said he should leave. That he had done nothing but help cause harm to her.

"Go on, Sheamus." Eve gently pressed him, "She wants to see you."

The Irishman closed his eyes and collected himself. Sighing, he rose to his feet and made his way out of the room and down the hall. As he walked he felt his chest grow heavier. Felt the weight on his shoulders bearing down just a little bit more.

He reached her room and drew to a stop, hand frozen on the doorknob.

_Come on, fella_, he told himself, _Open the door and get in there. She was callin' for you, after all. Don' disappoint her anymore than you all ready have._

He gripped the doorknob tightly and eased it open, his eyes immediately going to small woman in the bed. Just one look at her and he felt his gut clench.

She still looked pale, the purple/blue bruise standing out on her forehead. She was wearing a hospital gown that emphasized just how small she was. She was laying there back against the white sheets, looking at him with a faint, though sweet, smile that made him all but groan.

_Jaysus_, she actually looked _happy _to see him! How could she after what he let happen to her?

"Hi." she murmured, reaching out a hand to him.

Sheamus approached her cautiously, the Irishman slowly sinking onto the chair beside her bed. He couldn't bring himself to take her offered hand, though he was unable to stop himself from running his fingers through her hair.

Almost instantaneously Ali's eyes began to flutter and close.

"You're going to put me to sleep if you keep that up." she gave him a small smile.

"How are you feelin'?" he asked as he studied her face.

"Tired." Ali admitted, "And a little headachy. And my back hurts a little. But Dr. Brady said I'd be all right in a few days."

She reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. He looked so sad that she had to reach out and touch him, comfort him in some way.

Sheamus couldn't met her eyes, instead choosing to stare down at their joined hands as he said in a pain-filled voice, "Ah'm sorry you were hurt."

Ali looked at him tenderly, "Oh, Sheamus, it's not your fault."

He didn't respond to that, only continued to stare at her hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth against it.

But it was his fault. He knew it. Knew it with as much certainty as he knew his own name.

"You should get some rest." he instead told her, finally daring to meet her gaze.

"Well I am tired." Ali's eyes slowly began to close, "Besides, I should get as much sleep as I can before they come in and wake me up."

"Rest." the Celtic Warrior murmured as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. His eyes painfully squeezed shut as he kept his lips pressed to her skin.

He heard her breathing grow deep and even and he knew that she was at last asleep. It was only then that he opened his eyes and studied her.

She might not have blamed him but he blamed himself. What happened to her tonight had finally opened his eyes. Made him realize that he couldn't be selfish anymore. He had to let her go. He couldn't let her get hurt again. Not because of him.

And it wasn't just the physical pain, though he would always blame himself for that. What he was doing now by being with her without being able to give her what she truly deserved, a man who could love her, wasn't fair to her. She deserved more. Better. Certainly better than the likes of him. She deserved a man who could love her. Love her the way she deserved to be loved, with everything he had in him.

He felt a pain go through his heart. But how was he going to be able to let her go? How could he go on, not being able to see those beautiful blue-green eyes of hers every day. Not being able to see that sweet smile. Not being able to hear that infectious, deep belly laugh of hers. Spending the nights laying with her in bed, talking to her. Feeling that soft, giving body of hers next to his own.

_That's all it is, lad_, he told himself, growing resolved with his decision, _Just a bond of the flesh. She was a great ride, sure, but nothing more. You can let her go. You have to._

He slowly released her hand and stood, eyes locked on her sleeping face. He backed away from her and made his way to the door, turning to take hold of the doorknob. He opened the door and started to leave when he found himself pausing and looking back at her. He couldn't help himself, really.

With pain filled eyes he gave her one last look then turned and left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali made her way through the hotel hallway that fallowing Monday morning. She had spent the past week back in Portland, recuperating.

John had visited her, staying with her instead of going home on his days off. She knew how precious and rare his free time was and the fact that he would spend it with her meant a great deal to her. He really was her best friend.

Eve had even managed to fly up on Saturday. And while Ali knew her friend wanted to visit her, she couldn't help but think that John being there helped influence the Diva's decision.

And then there was Gail, who had called her everyday, wanting to see how she was doing.

The assistant began to frown as she approached the door at the end of the hall.

Her friends had gone out of their way to check on her but not the man she loved.

Sheamus hadn't visited her once in Portland. And in the week that she had been laid up he had only called her twice. Once on Tuesday and again on Saturday.

She thought back on those calls. They had been short, only about ten minutes each. And he hadn't said much aside from his initial asking of how she was doing. In fact, Ali had found herself doing most of the talking.

As she reached the door she paused, hand poised to knock. She slowly lowered it and leaned back against the wall, thoughtful.

She knew he felt badly over what had happened, no matter how misguided those thoughts were. But it wasn't his fault she had become a casualty of Nexus' attack on him. And she planned to tell him just that.

She only hoped he would listen to her.

Ali straightened with a sigh, mentally preparing herself. He was quite stubborn and she knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

The assistant knocked and was immediately answered with a gruff voice calling out, "What?"

She couldn't help but smirk at that. Well at least he hadn't lost his charm.

She didn't answer him, instead choosing to knock again. If he wanted to know who it was he'd just have to answer the door and find out.

She heard thudding footsteps and she couldn't help but grin at that. He didn't sound too happy about being interrupted so early in the morning.

"Ya better have a good reason to-" he started to grumble as he opened the door. But then he got one look at her and the words died on his lips.

"I'd say I'm a pretty good reason." Ali grinned up at him, slipping under his arm and walking into the room.

She turned to him and beamed, "Surprise."

He was slow to close the door and even then he didn't turn to face her right away. Ali began to frown and took a deep breath. She knew where this was headed, but she was willing to face it head on. Especially if it ended like their last hotel room encounter.

Sheamus closed his eyes and fought to keep control of his emotions. He could do this. He just needed to remain detached, cool. He smirked inwardly at that. Him detached and cool? Yeah right.

When he turned to face her he somehow managed to keep his features blank. He leaned back against the door and nodded, voice aloof, "Ah'm glad to see yer doin' all right, lass, but Ah need to get goin'. Ah have a lot to do before _Raw _tonight."

Ali sighed. So this was how he was going to play it. Fine, she was just going to have to call his bluff again.

"So you're just going to push me away again? Pretend like there's nothing between us?" the assistant scoffed, "Really, Sheamus, I thought we were past this."

The Irishman straightened and exhaled, as though bored, "Ah didn' want to do it this way, but you refuse to take the hint."

He made his way over to her, a smirk beginning to tug at his lips, "It was fun while it lasted, but the fact is Ah'm just not interested anymore."

Ali blinked at him, "You're lying."

"Ah'm not." Sheamus went on casually even as the pain in his chest increased, "Don' get me wrong, you were. . ._enthusiastic, _lass. But enthusiasm only goes so far. Ah need a woman wit' a bit more experience."

Ali felt tears begin to prick at her eyes at the digs that hit a little too close to home. Why was he doing this? Why was he saying these things to her?

"Stop it." she snapped, growing upset, "Stop trying to push me away. I don't know if this is because you feel guilty over what happened to me or what, but you need to stop."

Sheamus saw her tears and everything inside of him screamed for him to reach out and take her in his arms, kiss those tears away. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and made himself grin down at her.

"Do you want to know the truth?" he went on, chuckling darkly, "All of this was just a way to get at Cena. And you. Ah was just usin' you. Ah did everythin' Ah could to get you into me bed and it worked. You actually fell for it. The fact that you fell in love wit' me, well that was just a bonus."

The tears spilled down her cheeks as she stared up at him in mute horror. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't saying these words to her now. This had to be a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that she would wake up from in a second.

"No." she whispered, shaking her head, "No, you're lying. You're just trying to push me away."

"Ah'm afraid not. The truth is, Ah'm growin' bored wit' all of this and Ah think it's time Ah moved on." he added as his grin grew, "Ahli."

Ali. How was it that her own nickname could sound so _wrong _coming from his lips?

"You're lying." Ali began to cry, her heart breaking, "Stop lying!"

Wounded and humiliated, she began to beat her hands against his chest, sobs wracking her body.

"You're just trying to push me away because you're scared!" she wept as she continued to pound her fists against his chest, "You're just a coward! A coward!"

Sheamus let her hit him, because he deserved it, until he heard her call him a coward. That one word sparked his famous temper because _nobody _called him a coward.

But it also infuriated him because, that at that moment, he really was one. And that hurt and angered him more than he wanted to admit.

He grabbed her wrists and she struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she cried, tears of pain and rage rushing down her cheeks, "Let me go, you coward!"

At that moment Sheamus saw red. He released her wrists but grabbed her waist, hoisting her up into his arms. He had her up against the nearby wall in seconds, his mouth ravaging hers. His grip was raw as he held her tightly to him, his tongue thrusting into her mouth.

Ali, too, was filled with anger as she fisted his shirt, meeting his painful kiss with one of her own.

The lust hit him as quickly and powerfully as the fury and he pulled back, harsh breaths escaping him. He glared at her and discovered the same hunger in her own eyes. That was all he needed to see.

He sat her down but didn't release her, tearing at the zipper of her jeans before yanking both them and her panties down and off of her body. Soon his own fly was undone, his length springing forth.

When he picked her back up he thrust forcefully into her, pressing both of them against the wall. From there he surged in and out of her, gripping her thighs tightly. His rough pants filling her ear from where his face was pressed into her neck.

Ali found herself clawing at his back, trying to pull him closer to her. Almost as though she wanted to absorb him into her skin. She tightened her thighs around him, her legs practically squeezing him like a python.

It didn't take long until she felt the pressure in her center growing more and more taunt. A few more thrusts and she was falling over the edge, moaning at the sensations that washed over her.

Sheamus heard her cries, felt her shatter around him, and then his own climax hit him hard. He groaned, surging into her a few more times before collapsing against her, the wall now supporting both of them.

Their harsh rasps filled the otherwise silent room as they came down from their explosive high. All the times before had never been that unstable, never filled with such wrath, and it left them both stunned by the intensity of it.

Sheamus cursed himself for letting it happen but he knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop it. Not even if he had wanted to. And he hadn't wanted to.

It wasn't long before he sat her down and backed way, all the while shaking. He struggled to control his racing heartbeat and emotions as he tucked himself back in and zipped his fly. He turned and forced himself to collect his bags, all the while avoiding her gaze.

"That didn' mean anythin'." he lied before stalking out of the room.

Ali was left there, leaning against the wall in a sort of daze. She slowly began to come back, blinking. Almost on autopilot, she straightened, collected her clothes and made her way into the bathroom, cleaning herself up and redressing.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she fixed her hair. The woman staring back at her had an expression that rivaled that of a china doll's. Blank. Emotionless.

Once she was sure she looked all right she made her way out of the room and towards John's room. She had things to do. She had to look over John's schedule, get his day's events squared away. And knowing him, there would be a lot to do.

She reached his door shortly and knocked. She heard movement inside the room and soon the door opened, the former WWE champion standing in front of her.

"Ali?" he was surprised to see her, stepping back to let her enter, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Sheamus."

"Um, no." she offered a weak laugh and cleared her throat, "No, Sheamus and I are no longer seeing one another. His loss, of course. So, um, congratulations. You have the best assistant in the world back, you lucky guy."

John closed the door and looked at her back, a frown forming on his lips. That son-of-a-bitch. . .He should have known something like this was going to happen.

"I'm sorry." he told her as he approached, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She quickly pulled away and shook her head, the young woman trying to appear nonchalant, "It happens. There's nothing I can really do about it."

John wasn't buying her act for a second. He knew she had to be hurting because he knew how much she cared about the guy. As imprudent as it might be.

He grasped her shoulders and forced her to turn around. What looked back at him broke his heart. She tried to smile, but it wavered. And her eyes were red as she fought not to cry.

"Ali." John sighed as he reached out and cupped her cheek.

That was all it took. Just that one little touch and the dam crumbled.

"Oh, John." the assistant's body began to shake as she burst into pain-filled sobs, "What am I going to do?"

His arms instantly came around her and he held her tightly to him as she broke down in grief.


	29. 24: Can't Give Her What She Needs

Sheamus was seated in his locker room that night, finishing lacing up his boots, when the door was flung open.

The Irishman instantly rose to his feet as John stormed in. The former WWE champion's eyes were locked on the other man, the blue depths filled with uncharacteristic rage.

John sent a crashing punch to the Celtic Warrior's jaw, knocking him back a few steps. Sheamus shook off the blow and came back with one of his own. Soon it escalated into a full fledge brawl, both men hammering each other with brutal punches.

Hearing the commotion, officials and Superstars alike came rushing in, trying in vain to pull the two men apart. Soon they got them separated, each man struggling in a corner.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" John spat at the Irishman, "If you wanted to come after me, you should have just done it! You didn't need to go after Ali! She didn't do a damned thing to you!"

Sheamus said nothing, but he started to struggle a lot less.

"Does it make you feel good?" Cena went on, unrelenting, "Knowing that you broke an innocent woman's heart?!"

He watched on, almost fascinated, as the Irishman's mask began to slip. For a split second he saw stark pain written across his face. But then, just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared and he began to smirk coldly.

"Ah did what Ah had to do." Sheamus told him.

John stopped struggling, looking at the other man in disbelief. What the blue hell was going on here?

Confused and disgusted, he shook off the other men and turned, storming out of the room.

Only when the others were sure the fight was truly over did they release Sheamus and leave the locker room, closing the door behind them.

The redheaded man leaned back against the wall, eyes squeezing shut and his hands gripping at his spikes. He could still hear John's words echoing in his head over and over again: _You broke an innocent woman's heart. . .You broke an innocent woman's heart. . ._

He opened his eyes and lowered his hands, stalking towards the door. He needed to get out of there. Needed to escape the thoughts in his head.

The Irishman made his way out into the hallway, not sure where he was going but knowing he needed to go somewhere.

He rounded a corner and drew to a stop, his eyes widening as he spied someone at the end of the hallway. The blue depths started to burn with rage, constricting as he glared hatefully at the man before him.

Wade Barrett: The leader of the Nexus.

Wade Barrett: The man who had hurt Alina.

Wade Barrett: Unexpectedly all alone.

His rage began to boil over as the Celtic Warrior started his approach. For a large man, who was used to making an entrance, he was surprisingly quiet. Good. He wanted this to be a surprise the British _gobshite _wouldn't be expecting.

When he attacked, the other wrestler never saw it coming. Oh he tried to defend himself, tried to fight back, but it was to no avail. Sheamus battered him about the face and torso, just short of re-breaking his nose, when he had the other man slammed against the wall, his forearm buried in the Nexus leader's throat. Barrett glared up at him but the Irishman could see the fear in his eyes. Good. He wanted him to be afraid.

"If you _ever _touch her again," Sheamus growled, "Ah'll kill you. Do you hear me, you piece of _shite_?"

Barrett clung to his stubborn pride, even going so far as to fix the lager man with a smirk. Sheamus would have none of it, though, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him back against the wall.

Wade grunted, that trademark smirk now wiped from his thin lips. He glowered at the Celtic Warrior, hate and helplessness in his blue-green eyes.

"Yes." he choked out.

"Good." Sheamus snarled as he released him and turned, starting to walk away.

He had only gone a few steps though when something came over him. A flash in his mind of Ali being hit and falling over the case.

He turned back around and sent a Brogue Kick to the other man, catching him in the jaw just as Wade was about to slink away. The British wrestler crumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes, unconscious.

Sheamus sneered down at him before turning and making his way back down the hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

Ali paced the length of the hotel corridor later that night. As she did so she nervously kept a lookout for Sheamus.

She had heard about his confrontation with John. And then his attack on Wade Barrett. And while she didn't care about the Nexus leader getting his comeuppance, she did feel guilty over the fight John and Sheamus had had.

The assistant drew to a stop, eyes closing as she issued a shaky breath. She shouldn't have told John what happened. But the second he had touched her it was like her dam had broken. After that the tears and the words just wouldn't stop flowing.

Though she did leave out the part about them having sex in his hotel room. That was definitely none of John's business, not to mention she was entirely too embarrassed to mention anything about it.

She felt her face begin to warm and her stomach to clench as she remembered back on just that morning. What had happened between them had been raw, boarding on animalistic. She had never felt such an intense need for someone. Never even knew she was capable of such. . .powerful feelings and desires. Only Sheamus was able to bring such things out of her.

She slowly opened her eyes, a frown marring her features. She could still see the smirk on his lips. Still hear the terrible things he had said. That he was only using her to get at her and John. That she wasn't enough for him and he wanted more.

She felt a pain go through her chest. How could anyone be so cruel? So heartless?

She surged from the wall and once again began to pace. No, no she refused to believe it. She just couldn't believe that he would use her like that. Not after everything they had shared. Not after everything he had said and done for her.

He was afraid. That had to be it. He was afraid of her and her feelings. Afraid of her getting hurt.

She drew to a stop and sighed. She had watched the video of the attack. And while it had been upsetting to witness, she had found herself focusing more on Sheamus. On the way he had erupted at seeing her hurt. At how he had held her tightly to him and wouldn't allow anyone to come near her.

Those were not the actions of a man who didn't care. They couldn't be. . .

"Ali?"

The assistant blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She quickly wheeled around, spying Eve and Gail as the two Divas made their way towards her. Almost instantly she began to feel guilty. Like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey." she greeted the two women with a small smile, "What are you two doing?"

"Getting ready to go to our room." Gail looked at her closely, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Just exploring the hotel." the assistant lied.

The two female wrestlers exchanged looks before Eve reached out and put a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"You can't do this to yourself." she replied in sympathy, "Trust me, Ali, this is only going to lead to more heartache for you. The best thing you could do is just turn around and come with us and forget that Sheamus ever existed."

Ali pulled away from them, pain filling her eyes as she whispered, "How do you forget your heart?"

Eve and Gail instantly pulled her into a group hug, the smaller woman sniffling as she fought back the tears. She hated this. She hated feeling this way. She had kept herself at arm's length from the world just so she would never be in this type of situation and now here she was. The irony wasn't lost on her.

"Ugh, I have to stop this." Ali groaned as she pulled back and wiped at her eyes, "I need to stop, I do. Come on, let's just go. Maybe watch some cheesy movie on TV?"

"Sounds good." Gail smiled down at her as she slipped an arm around her shoulders.

The trio turned and started to walk away when they suddenly heard loud voices coming from around the corner. They drew to a stop, turned back around and looked on in curiosity.

Ali gave a start before her face fell. Walking around the corner was Sheamus with some woman. She was tall and curvy with obviously dyed blonde hair and a metallic silver dress that showed off entirely too much of her fake cleavage and was incredibly short.

"Well there's no accounting for taste." Gail muttered in disgust.

"So you were goin' to show me that trick you do wit' a cheery stem?" Sheamus was laughing loudly with her as they approached his room.

He turned and drew to a stop, his eyes landing on Ali's dejected face. He forced himself to smirk and nodded.

"Ladies." he said casually as he slipped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her tightly against his chest.

Ali pulled away from the Divas and approached him, shaking her head as tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, voice hoarse with pent up emotions.

"What does it look like," Sheamus added as his grin grew, "_Sweetness_."

Without thinking, the assistant's hand flew out, striking the wrestler across the cheek. Sheamus' head snapped to one side, his eyes narrowing and his mouth twisting into a sneer.

"Hey!" the ring rat snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Come on, Ali." Gail grabbed the smaller woman and turned her around, marching them down the hall and back towards the room she was sharing with Eve.

Ali allowed herself to be led, her arms wrapped tightly around herself and tears beginning to coarse down her cheeks.

How could she have been so wrong about someone? It was clear to her now that he didn't want anything to do with her. That he had only been after one thing and now that he had gotten it, he was ready to move on to his next conquest.

God, she felt like such a fool.

Sheamus slowly turned back to watch her depart, his face guarded. But inside he was shaking. He wanted to run to her, tell her that none of this was real. That he wanted only her.

But he remained rooted in the spot, knowing that while he was hurting her now, it would be better for her in the long run.

"You bastard."

His blue eyes swung to Eve's face but the Irishman held his tongue.

"How can you be so cruel?" the Diva snapped at him, "She _never _did anything to you but love you. And _this _is how you repay her? My God, don't you have any feelings at all?"

"No." Sheamus offered her a cold smirk.

Eve scoffed and turned on her heels, storming away.

The Irishman pulled out his card key and stepped up to his room, calling over his shoulder, "Come on."

The blonde instantly snapped to his side, running her blood red fingernails over his chest and arm.

Sheamus unlocked the door and held it open for her, motioning for her to enter. She gave him a seductive smirk before slinking inside.

As soon as he stepped inside and closed the door she was on him, kissing and licking his thick neck.

The Celtic Warrior closed his eyes in annoyance as he placed his hands on her shoulders and carefully drew her away from him.

"That's not part of the deal, lass." he told her as he opened his eyes and met her gaze.

The blonde pulled away and sighed, running a hand through her hair, "You know, I don't get you. You told me to come up here with you and make a ruckus to get everyone's attention.

"You wanted it to get back to that girl-I'm guessing that was the girl, right-that you were screwing around with me." the blonde began to shrug and leer, "So why not go all the way? She's already thinking that we're doing it. Why not just go for it?"

She ran a hand through her hair before slowly trailing it over her breasts and belly, "Come on, baby, I can make you feel so good. You know I can."

Sheamus wanted to scoff in disgust, but he surprisingly held it in. Before he might have really gone for a girl like this. Had a fun night and gotten a good ride from her. But now. . .now all he felt was revulsion. Mainly for himself.

His tastes had changed. He wanted class and sweetness. Innocence with that underline fire that turned into a blaze with just a touch or a kiss.

"Not tonight, darlin'." Sheamus sighed and moved to open the door.

"Are you sure?" the ring rat was at his back, rubbing his shoulders, "We could have a lot of fun together."

The Celtic Warrior untangled her hands and turned back to face her as he opened the door all the way, "You did yer job now be off wit' you."

He turned to show her out when he came to a screeching halt. Eve was standing in front of his door, her features filled with surprise and confusion.

"Bye." the blonde trailed her fingers over the redheaded man's cheek before slipping out of the room and down the hallway.

Eve watched after her for a second before she turned back to Sheamus, her eyes beginning to narrow, "What are you doing?"

Sheamus turned and walked away, shrugging, "Thank yer friend. She the one who killed the mood."

"Bull." Eve followed him into the room, closing the door behind her, "I heard every word. Why the charade? Why are you doing this to Ali?"

"Ah have to!" the Irishman spun around and snapped.

He paused and ducked his head, trying to get a handle on his temper. When he spoke again his voice was much softer, "Ah'm doin' this for her. She's better off this way. She won' get hurt again."

"But she _is _hurting," Eve gaped up at him, "Her heart is broken, Sheamus."

The Irishman flinched at that but held his ground, "It'll be better for her in the long run. She can find a man who can give her what she needs and deserves. And that man isn' me.

"And yer not tellin' her or anyone else about any of this, Eve." he added, adamant, "Ah mean it. You do and Ah'll just deny all of it."

Eve sighed, feeling conflicted. It made her angry to know that her friend was in so much pain for basically no reason. If only that stubborn Irishman would get it through that thick head of his that _he _was the only thing Ali needed. . .

"Fine." the Diva sighed, relenting, "I won't say anything. _For now_."

Sheamus followed her as she left his room, the Celtic Warrior quietly closing the door behind her. He leaned back against it, scrubbing his hands over his face.

If he could have, he would kick his own arse right now. He truly was a bastard, doing this to her. Even if it was the right thing.

He let his hands drop with a groan as he looked up at the ceiling despondently.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuesday night rolled around and with it came the taping for _SmackDown_. Sheamus found himself in the center of the ring, being interviewed by a clearly intimidated Josh Mathews.

"Um, Sheamus," the smaller man went on to his next question, "When you came into the WWE a short time ago you vowed to get to the top by any means possible."

"Ah did and Ah have." Sheamus couldn't help but smile at that.

"And it made you, well. . ." Josh hedged, trying to find the right words, "Not very popular with the WWE fans."

Sheamus chuckled. That was an understatement if he'd ever heard one.

"But in the course of your rise to the top, becoming the WWE champion, and then losing the title to Randy Orton," the interviewer paused, growing slightly worried by the glare the other man threw in his direction, "You, um. . .You seemed to have caught the interest of the WWE Universe. You had gone from a man who had faced John Cena, and was being booed by the majority of the fans, to a man who's seemed to have begun to sway them. More and more, the WWE Universe has begun to embrace you."

The Celtic Warrior grew thoughtful at that, "Nobody is more surprised by that than Ah am, fella."

"Another thing that seems to have happened that hasn't escaped the WWE Universe's notice is the growing relationship between you and Alina Broderick, John Cena's assistant." Josh gave the other man a small smile, "There are many who are dubbing it a real life '_Beauty and the Beast_'type of story."

Sheamus glowered down at him, the Irishman growing annoyed by the direction the interview was taking.

"Yeah, well _Beauty and the Beast _was just a fairytale." he muttered, trying to move on.

"But it's no secret that a bond _has_ formed between the two of you." John went on, unrelenting, "Why just the way you protected Ali after her attack from Wade Barrett last week-"

At the intense glare coming from the Irishman the interviewer's voice trailed off and he swallowed loudly.

"Get to yer next question, fella." the larger man warned.

Unexpectedly the sounds of pulsing rock erupted over the arena. Sheamus looked towards the stage with brows knit, wondering who's music that was. It didn't sound familiar to him.

He felt his body tensing as he prepared for whoever came from behind that curtain. Whoever it was, if it was a fight they wanted they were about to get it.

_ "I'm awake, I'm alive,  
Now I know what I believe inside.  
Now it's my time,  
I'll do what I want cause this is my life.  
Here (right here), right now (right now),  
I'll stand my ground and never back down.  
I know what I believe inside,  
I'm awake and I'm alive!"  
_

Suddenly Ali stepped out onto the stage. The fans began to cheer as the assistant made her way down the ramp, her eyes unwavering as she stared up at the Irishman.

Sheamus found he could only gaze at her in mute surprise. She was a sight for his Irish eyes. Even though he had just seen her the night before it felt more like weeks. He found he couldn't look his fill of her.

That thick, curly hair of hers was down and flowing freely, just the way he liked it. His hands were itching to bury themselves in those silky waves.

She was wearing a black, off-the-shoulder, long sleeved top and dark denim jeans. He had a fleeting thought of running his mouth over both of those tiny shoulders and tasting her soft skin.

She reached ringside and climbed the steps, coming to stand out on the apron. It was only then that he seemed to snap out of his stasis. He came forward and held the ring ropes open for her. She slipped between them and made her way across the ring and over to Josh. He handed her his mic, which she took with a small smile, before turning back around to face the Celtic Warrior.

He was watching her with a guarded expression. She could see tension running through his body, his mouth a slash across his face. At the sight of him she felt her stomach begin to flutter and nervousness threatened to set in.

She pushed those feeling away with a shaky sigh, mentally building up her armor. She could do this. She could. After all, it really was for the best.

"I figured that since Josh was asking about me," the assistant began, "I should come out here and speak for myself."

She dared to look up at the Celtic Warrior. He now appeared indifferent, almost to the point of boredom.

She forced herself to look away, offering a watery smile to the fans, "I, um, I've been a fan of wrestling, of the WWE, since I was about four-years-old.

"Which is strange," she added with a laugh, "Because no one in my family watches wrestling so where did I pick it up?"

Some of the fans laughed with her and she felt the nervousness leave her, if only a little bit.

"I. . ." she took a deep breath, going on, "When I was hired on with the WWE to be an assistant almost a year ago it was like a dream come true. I couldn't believe I would get the opportunity to travel the world with the very men and women I've admired for so long.

"But the thing is, I have another dream." emotion came over her and she quickly blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, "You see, all of my life I've wanted to be an author. Next to wrestling and. . ."

Her eyes once again flew to his face, her pain evident. But in an instant she blinked and it was gone, smoothed away as she turned her attention back to the fans.

"Next to wrestling, it's my one great passion." she stated, "It's all I've ever wanted to do."

Sheamus watched her silently, his face revealing nothing. But inside he felt his gut clench as he realized where she was going with this. Maybe it was because he really did know her so well, because he _knew _what she was going to say next. And the thought left him both hurt and angry.

"And so I've decided that it's time for me to move on." Ali announced, "I'm leaving the WWE after tonight and going out to pursue that dream of becoming a published author.

"I just wanted to thank the WWE for this amazing opportunity." she went on, "I want to thank John Cena for being the best friend and surrogate big brother a girl could ever have. And I just wanted to thank. . ."

Again her eyes drifted over to the Irishman and Sheamus held his breath. But she gave him her back and addressed the fans, "And I just want to say 'thank you' to the WWE Universe. You guys are truly the greatest fans in the world and I'm proud to count myself as one of you. Thank you, all."

She put down the microphone and gave the crowd a wave as they cheered for her. She turned to Josh and gave him a hug, one the interviewer returned with a bittersweet smile.

Sheamus watched them with narrowed eyes and it was all he could do to keep from wrenching her out of the smaller man's arms. As he continued to glare at them his hands began to clench so tightly that his knuckles cracked.

Ali pulled back and patted Josh's arm, smiling affectionately up at him.

"Good luck." he told her with a small smile.

"Thank you." she nodded, "And you, too."

She turned, forcing herself not to look in the Irishman's direction as she made her way across the ring and towards the ropes. She was just about to slip between them when she paused, unable to make herself leave quite yet.

_Don't_, she warned herself, _Don't do it. Keep going_.

She took a deep breath and left the ring, not giving the Irishman a backwards glance. As she made her way up the ramp she felt the tears once again prick her eyes. She was glad that they hadn't fallen in front of him. The last thing she wanted to do was show him just how much he had hurt her.

Sheamus watched her go up the ramp and the pain in his chest seemed to grow with each step she took away from him. But he remained rooted at the spot.

_You have to do this, fella_, he told himself, _You know it's for the best. She's better off without ya._

Ali continued on, slipping behind the curtain. Once she hit the back she cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes, blinking the moisture away.

As she approached the back of the arena, where the garage was located, she spied John, John Morrison, Eve and Gail standing there waiting. They gave her warm smiles and even went so far as to applaud her, which caused Ali to laugh and roll her eyes good-naturedly.

Eve and Gail reached her first, the trio sharing a big hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gail questioned as they pulled back, "Because, Ali, you shouldn't let some guy-"

"This is what I want." the now former assistant assured her, offering a small smile, "Really, it's for the best. This gives me a chance to sit down and really work on my novel."

And while that was true, it wasn't the only reason. The truth was, it was just too painful to be there; passing Sheamus in the halls, seeing him in Catering. Knowing what they had once had. Knowing that despite that, he had decided to use her and cast her away as though she were nothing.

The hopeful/hopeless romantic in her tried to convince herself that he was only pushing her away because he was afraid to love. Because he was getting too close to her and that scared him. That he was pushing her away because she had been hurt and he blamed himself.

But that wasn't the case. Seeing him the other night with that ring rat was proof enough. He didn't love her. Would never love her. Would never love anyone. She had only been a warm body, another notch on his bedpost.

She had finally taken a chance on love and she had lost. Now the only thing she wanted to do was run away and lick her wounds. To once again hide from the world. At least for a little while. It may have been cowardly, but it was second nature to her.

She turned and she found herself smiling as Morrison approached her. He grinned down at her before pulling her in close for a hug.

"Don't be a stranger." he told her, giving her a squeeze.

"I won't." she promised against his chest.

"I mean it." he pulled back and regarded her seriously, "I know you need some time to yourself but don't stay away forever. Come back to us, Ali."

She couldn't speak and had to fight to hold the tears at bay. She offered him a small smile and a pat on the arm before turning.

John was standing there, watching her poignantly. He didn't say anything, just opened his arms, and she walked into them effortlessly. He wrapped her up in a hug, holding her tightly to him.

Ali couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They quietly spilled down her cheeks, soaking his shirt as her hold on him tightened. He truly was like a big brother to her and she didn't know what she was going to do, not seeing him everyday.

"I'll call you." he told her, "All the time. And you better call me."

"I will." she promised, looking up at him with a small smile.

"And you're going to come visit me." he went on, "And I'm going to come visit you. As often as I can. Okay?"

"Yes." Ali nodded.

"I mean it." John was serious.

"I know." the former assistant stated.

"And I want that first copy of your soon-to-be best selling novel." the former champion went on, earning a laugh from the young woman.

"I promise." Ali assured him, giving him a squeeze.

She pulled back and looked at the four, feeling bittersweet. She really did have some great friends. Friends who she would miss and treasure always. That much was worth her time there.

"I'll see you guys soon." she swore to them.

"Right back at ya." Morrison told her.

She turned and picked up her bags, making her way towards her rental car.

The four watched her walk away, each one appearing sad. It wasn't long before she was in the car and pulling out of the arena, gone from view.

"She's better off." John said at long last, "At least she doesn't have to see that pasty faced, human jar of mayonnaise again."

"Yeah." Gail agreed with a frown.

She turned to Morrison and bumped his arm, "Come on, Johnny. We have a mixed tag match in a few minutes."

"See ya, guys." Morrison nodded to John and Eve before he and Gail walked away.

Eve let out a sigh, her eyes falling on Cena. He was standing a few feet away, eyes still on the street Ali had just drove down. His hands were on his head, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Well I'm sure that asshole's happy." he muttered, lips twisting into a sneer, "Got what he wanted."

"This isn't what he wanted." Eve said without thinking.

Her eyes widened as she realized her slip. She dared to look at John and discovered that his gaze was now firmly focused on her.

"I should get going." the Diva turned and started to make her way across the garage, "I have to get ready for my match."

"You don't have a match tonight." John said as he hurried forward and stopped her retreat.

"I mean, Gail and Johnny's match. I'm going down to ringside with them." Eve tried to lie.

But John wasn't having it, "Spill it, Eve. What did you mean by, 'This isn't what he wanted'?"

"Nothing." Eve looked away and shrugged, "I just meant that I'm sure he had no idea Ali would up and leave the WWE."

John reached out and clasped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes, "Talk to me. What's going on?"

The Diva closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that she was caught. Not that she could keep the truth from him anyway. He was much too important to her for her to lie to him.

"It's all a lie." she admitted, looking up at him, "Everything. What he said to her, why he's doing it. Sheamus doesn't mean a word of it.

"John, he's pushing Ali away because he blames himself for her getting hurt." Eve explained, "He broke things off with her because he doesn't think he's worthy of her or some nonsense like that. He's doing all of this because he thinks this is what's best for her."

John blinked down at her, stunned. That was the last thing he expected to hear her say. He paused, letting this new information sink in.

"But the ring rat last night-"

"A set up." Eve clarified, "I overheard them talking in his room. He wanted Ali to think he had moved on, so that she would, too. But it was all a set up. The rat tried coming onto him and he sent her away."

John's eyebrows rose to his hairline at that revelation. He hated to admit it, but it made sense. Especially if his reaction to her getting hurt last Monday night was any indication. The guy had been half-crazed, not allowing anyone to even touch her. Would it be such a big stretch to believe he would make himself out to be the bastard if he thought it would keep Ali safe?

"The warrior finally grew a heart." he murmured in wonder, half to himself.

He was at a loss, unsure of what to do.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus sat in his home gym that following weekend. He had spent the last few hours holed up in there, working out. It was a self-imposed punishment for all that had happened.

All that he had done.

He finished with the weight machine and rose, crossing over to where his towel and water bottle were located.

He was just about to take a swig when the door to the gym opened and John Cena, of all people, entered.

Sheamus looked at the former WWE champion in surprised. What the bleedin' hell. . .?

"What do you want, Cena?" he questioned the other man.

John crossed his arms over his chest, fixing the Irishman with an even stare, "I want to know why you're being such an idiot."

The Irishman instantly surged towards the other man, anger coursing through him, "What the _feck _gives you to the right to come into _my _home and insult me?!"

"I've got the right when I see my best friend hurting." John snapped, "And the guy who _clearly _gives a damn about her acting like he's not."

He paused, looking the man over, "And don't lie and tell me that you aren't because I'm looking at you right now and you look like hell, f_ella_."

He grew somber, adding quietly, "I know you care about Ali. I know you're only doing this because you think this is what's best for her."

Sheamus began to snicker coldly, trying to put on an act, "You think so, lad? Ah hate to disappoint you, but Ah was only after her for a ride."

He grew cold as he added, "Ah got what Ah wanted and Ah moved on. Maybe you and she should do the same."

"Bullshit." Cena shook his head, "I don't buy it for a second, Sheamus. If that were true you wouldn't have given a damn about her when she got hurt. You wouldn't have reacted the way that you did. You wouldn't have made yourself out to be such an asshole to push her away."

The Celtic Warrior opened his mouth to argue but he promptly closed it again. He let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping in an almost defeat. What was the point in arguing with the man when it was so clear that he was right.

"So how much did Eve tell you?" he asked.

"Enough." John replied and Sheamus scoffed.

"Surprised it took her this long to keep quiet." the Irishman muttered before his eyes widened, "Did she tell Ahlina?"

"No." John assured him, "She told you she wouldn't and she meant it. Ali doesn't know anything."

"We both know she's better off this way." the redhead quietly said.

"Normally I'd agree with you." John told him, "Hell, if I really believed that were true I'd be the first one to throw a party. But it's not. Not when you two are so miserable apart."

"It'll pass." Sheamus stated as he began to lead the way out of the room and down the hall towards the foyer, "She'll get over it in time. Find some fella who can treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

"And what about you?"

The Irishman drew to a stop, eyes cloudy in thought. What about him? He'd go on. He always did. Nothing would change for him. It wasn't even a question about what would become of him.

He turned back to John and stated with resolve, "This is my chance to finally act like a good man and do the right thing. Ah'm not changin' me mind, Cena."

"Okay." John sighed as he made his way to the front door, "But I think you're making a mistake."

He opened the door and stepped out, turning back to face the Irishman one last time.

"The thing is," John looked him over and taunted, "If you're willing to let her go, you're not good enough for her anyway."

And with that he closed the door and walked away.

Sheamus watched after him, hands clenched at his sides. He could feel his ever present anger coursing through his body. What gave Cena the right to come into his home and talk to him like that? The cheek of that guy. . .

Mrs. Kettle, who had witnessed the exchange, quietly made her way down the steps. Once she reached the ground floor she paused, looking at her employer in sympathy.

"Did I ever tell you about how my Andrew and I almost didn't get married?" she suddenly spoke up, catching his attention.

Sheamus turned in surprise to find her standing there. How long had she been there?

He shook his head at her, "No."

The housekeeper looked out over the foyer and laughing softly, "My goodness, he was a handsome man. But so fiery. _And stubborn_."

She smirked at him, "Remind you of anyone, dear?"  
Sheamus cast his eyes to the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't say anything, but then he didn't need to.

"Come. Sit." Mrs. Kettle took a seat on the bottom step.

The Irishman studied her with uncertainty for a few moments before, at last, joining her.

"We met when I was just a girl of twenty-two." the housekeeper began, "I was finishing up at University, studying English Literature. Andrew worked with the maintenance crew."

Her eyes grew hazy as she looked past the years, "For me it was love at first sight. For him, well, it was more like lust."

Sheamus felt his face begin to flush. He wasn't sure if he should be hearing this story or not.

Mrs. Kettle turned to him and went on, "Andrew was an orphan; had been since the age of four. He eventually ran away from the orphanage when he was a boy of mere fifteen and spent his time living on the streets.

"He was a broken child who had grown up to be a broken man. Bitter, angry. He believed that things such as love and kindness weren't real, considering he had never known them."

"So how did you two. . .?" Sheamus raised his hands up in question.

Mrs. Kettle began to smile at that, "Fate. Circumstances. I'm not quite sure which. We seemed to continually run into one another. Literally. He would say something rude and then I would retort."

Her smile grew softer, "Sarcastic comments turned to long looks. Which, in turn, turned into thoughtful discussions. From there. . .well, let's just say we grew closer."

"Sounds like you two were in love." Sheamus observed.

"Oh I was." Mrs. Kettle agreed, "Very much so. Andrew, well. . ."

She shook her head and chuckled, "He showed up at my flat one night-he had been drinking, you see-and he told me in no uncertain terms that he was not and would never fall in love with me."

"That must have hurt you a lot." Sheamus surmised, enthralled with the story "What did you do?"

The housekeeper leaned in close and expressed with a stage whisper, "I didn't believe him for a second."

"Even after he told you that he didn' love you?" Sheamus' eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Because if a man shows up on a woman's doorstep, cursing and ranting," Mrs. Kettle gave him an impish smile, "Then she knows she has him on the hook."

Sheamus chuckled at that, shaking his head.

Mrs. Kettle's own smile began to fade as the memories swept across her mind, "That's not to say it was easy. Oh, how he fought me tooth-and-nail.

"_But I never gave up_." she said pointedly, "The more he fought me the more I fought back. The more love I gave to him."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as a soft smile graced her lips, "Eventually he realized that he was worthy of my love. And that he could love me in return.

"Love is many things, my dear." she put her arm around his broad shoulders, leaning her head against one of them, "But the one thing it's not is hurt. Love heals us. Love gives us strength. And if someone is willing to give us their love we should not squander it. We should embrace it, and them, with everything we have. To do otherwise would be a waste."

She removed her arm and stood up. After pressing a motherly kiss against his cheek she turned and silently made her way back into the kitchen. Sheamus watched after her for a few seconds, her words echoing in his head.

He exhaled and propped his elbows onto his knees, his head in his hands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Link to Ali's theme song, Skillet's **_**Awake and Alive**_**, can be found on my profile.**


	30. 25: I'll Fight Him

Six months later. . .

Ali sat in front of her computer, fingers flying across the keys. As she finally finished she sat back and looked at the screen, a deep seeded feeling of pride and accomplishment flowing through her.

So much had changed in the last six months. She had finished her novel three months ago. Had gotten an agent shortly after that.

His name was Maxwell Sutton and he had been invaluable to her during that time. She had never met anyone with so much adoration for her work. And so determined. He had been like a pit bull, shopping her novel around.

Ali couldn't believe it when, just last month, he had come back and said it had sold to a very popular publishing house and would be on the shelves in three months time, pending the finish of her rewrites. Which she had just completed.

Her professional life was flourishing. It seemed like her lifelong dream of becoming an author was finally coming true. There were times when she could hardly believe it was actually happening.

She slowly began to frown, her eyes growing sad. Unfortunately her personal life had done the exact opposite. It had wilted and was now laying dormant.

She had spent the last six months locked away, save for the occasional visits to John's and Eve's houses. The rest of the time had been spent in her apartment.

She had thrown herself into her writing, it consuming her every waking moment. She hadn't allowed for anything else in her life to arise.

Ali turned on her printer and began printing out the rewrites. Thoughtful, she crossed over to her window and looked out over the Portland cityscape.

During that time she had been in a sort of mourning, grieving the loss of what had happened with Sheamus. But, slowly, she had started to come out of it. Surprisingly writing about love had helped to get her through.

Her eyes traveled to the printer, watching as the pages emerged, and a gentle smile came to her lips.

She had given her couple the happy ending that she, herself, had been denied. Good had won out over evil and love had concurred all. As it should be.

She still kept up with the WWE, hard as it had been to do. She had sat back and watched as Sheamus transformed from a cold, callous man who did whatever he wanted to someone good and just. A fan favorite, as ironic as that had been. The way he had changed, by leaps and bounds, had been miraculous.

There was a part of her that took pride in it, in him. She knew that side to him had always been there. It only needed to come out.

Her frown returned. Unfortunately since he had changed he had also found himself facing new enemies. The current one being the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry.

Ali closed her eyes and shivered as she remembered back on Sheamus' confrontation with him.

Always looking for a good fight, he had challenged Henry, who had taken to beating up men much smaller and weaker than himself. Because Sheamus had been bullied as a child he had no qualms with facing off against the known bully.

It had all lead to a match between the two men at _SummerSlam_, which was just five days away.

The writer opened her eyes and wandered over to her couch, taking a seat. She drew her knees up and leaned back against the cushions, her frown growing.

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't concerned for Sheamus. Mark Henry was no slouch. More like an unstoppable monster. And while Sheamus was strong and tough, she couldn't help but worry that maybe he had bitten off more than even he could chew.

She sighed and smiled sadly. Six months later and she was still just as much in love with him as she had been when she had left the WWE.

They say time healed all wounds but absence also made the heart grow fonder. And her heart still lied with him. And always would, of that she was certain.

How she was still able to love him after everything he put her through, she would never know. But there it was. A fact she couldn't escape and a curse she would never be free of.

At that moment her phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. Ali rose from the couch and hurried over to her landline, picking up the cordless.

"Hello, you." she began to smile as she read the caller ID.

"Shorty." John's cheerful voice greeted her, "Long time no talk."

"John, I just talked to you yesterday." Ali laughed.

"Well I can always hang up." John teased her, "Big time authors like you probably don't have time for nobodies like me."

Ali returned to the couch and sat down as she murmured gently, "You're not a nobody. Not to me."

"Good to know." Cena chuckled, "So what's going on?"

"Um, not much really." the writer explained, "I'm just finishing up my rewrites to express mail to Max in the morning. Then they go off to the publisher and in three months my book will hit the shelves and online bookstores."

"And how do you feel about that?" she could practically hear the smile in her best friend's voice.

"It's like a dream I haven't woken up from yet." Ali admitted quietly, "Some days I pinch myself to make sure it's real."

"Well you deserve it." John told her, "All your hard work has paid off. And, hey, I meant it when I said I wanted my advanced copy."

"Wow, John, I didn't know you liked to read romance novels." the writer teased him.

"Only yours, Shorty." John chuckled, "You can bring it for me when you come to _SummerSlam_."

Ali blinked in surprise, "Wait. What?"

"_SummerSlam_." the former WWE champion repeated, "I want you to come as my guest."

Ali bit her lip, hesitant, "I don't know. . ."

"Come on, Ali." Cena tried to cajole her, "I need my best friend there to watch me destroy CM Punk and become WWE champion. Again."

"Gosh, I'd like to . . ." the young woman climbed off of her couch and began to wander around her living room.

"Don't do this." John wouldn't give up, "You've been in seclusion for six months. It's time you got back to the land of the living."

"I know." Ali admitted softly, "I'm just worried about seeing him again. The last time almost killed me. I just. . .I'm starting to feel good and I don't know if I can handle that kind of pain again."

"You can handle anything." Cena informed her, "You're one of the strongest women I know. And I'll be there. And Eve and Gail. Come on, Ali, everyone's been talking about how much they miss seeing you. Come to _SummerSlam_."

"I. . ." the writer sighed, finally relenting, "All right, all right. I'll go."

_What's the worst that can happen?_ she thought sarcastically.

.

.

.

.

.

The Staples Center in Los Angeles, California was filled with energy and excitement that Sunday. Superstars and Divas alike were on edge, nervous about their upcoming matches.

But none were as nervous as Ali. Just being back there, right in the middle of the action-and during WWE's second biggest PPV of the year no less-was a little overwhelming to her.

She had been lounging in John's locker room during the event. Though if she were to be honest it was more like hiding out. Gail had come to see her, as had John Morrison and a few other Superstars and Divas.

She had made them swear not to breathe a word of her presence. The last thing she wanted was for Sheamus to know. It might have been silly or whatnot, but she needed to stay incognito. If only for her own piece of mind.

_Not that it matters either way_, she thought with a frown. Clearly he wouldn't care if she were there or not.

She was talking with John and Eve when the Diva mentioned that it was time for Sheamus' match with Mark Henry. The female wrestler had quickly apologized and John had looked at Ali with uncertainty.

"No, it's all right." Ali told him as she wandered over to the monitor in his room and turned it on.

"Ali, maybe you shouldn't watch." Cena gently suggested.

"How is this any different from all the other matches of his that I've watched at home?" Ali gave him a bittersweet smile.

"I didn't know you were still watching." John admitted, surprised.

Ali gave him a tender look and murmured, "How could I not?"

The former WWE champion motioned for her to continue, at a loss for something to say.

The three settled in and began to watch. As soon as Sheamus' music hit the writer felt her heart begin to speed up.

The second he made his way from behind the curtain Ali's eyes instantly locked in on him, following his every move. She felt a pain go through her heart even as she found herself smiling softly.

He was still so handsome, so beautiful, in a way that made her knees weak and her heart pound. That had never, would never, change.

Eve noticed her reaction and reached over, taking her hand. When Ali met her eyes the Diva gave her a sympathetic smile.

The match soon began and the combatants charged at one another like two bulls. It was a brutal back and forth, Ali gasping or cringing whenever Sheamus was hurt or knocked down.

It got to where Henry sent the Irishman crashing to the outside. When that had happened Ali had cried out and turned away, hugging herself.

"Ugh, I don't even know why I'm so upset!" she laughed weakly, "After everything he pulled-that ring rat, all of it-I shouldn't care but I just can't stop. I'm pathetic, I know."

John and Eve exchanged looks, the former champion's eyebrow arching.

"You need to tell her." he told Eve.

The Diva paused, unsure, "But Sheamus said-"

"Either you tell her or I do." John laid down the law.

Ali looked back and forth between the pair in confusion, "Tell me what?"

Eve began to fidget, the Diva nervous.

"Um. . ." she took a deep breath before jumping right in, "It was a lie. All of it."

"What was a lie?" the writer asked in bewilderment.

"The ring rat." Eve explained, "Sheamus wanted you to think he was sleeping with another woman so that you would, I don't know, make a clean break from him. I heard it all when I was standing outside his door, ready to let him have it. Ali, he sent the woman away as soon as you left.

"And he lied about the things he said to you. He only said those things to push you away because he was afraid you were going to get hurt again."

"And because he thought you deserved better than him." John added, "He thought you deserved a guy that could love you and he doesn't think that he can. Which is stupid because anybody with eyes can see that the big lug is crazy about you."

Ali slowly sank into a nearby chair, her eyes wide and unfocused. She was practically in a daze as she tried to comprehend everything Eve and John had told her.

It had all been a lie? He had only said and did those things to push her way because he thought that would keep her safe? He wanted to give her a clean break, let her be free to find a man who he thought could give her what she needed? Was it really possible?

"Are you all right?" Eve tentatively asked as she took a seat next to the writer.

"I. . .I don't know." Ali admitted, "I don't know what to think or how to feel."

Her eyes returned to the monitor and she discovered that Sheamus was back in the ring, on his knees with one arm hanging over the middle rope. Mark was standing behind him, glaring down at him.

Suddenly Henry took off across the ring, jumping on the back of the Irishman's neck and sliding out onto the floor below.

"God, no!" Ali cried out as she jumped to her feet, her hands flying to her throat and her eyes wide.

She flinched and turned away as Mark followed it up with a vicious right fist, which hit Sheamus square in the face and knocked him to the mat.

"Come on." John slipped an arm around her shoulders and tried to lead her away, "You don't need to see this."

"No." Ali opened her eyes and pulled away, turning back to face the monitor, "No, I need to stay. I need to watch."

"Why?" Eve questioned the smaller woman, "All this is doing is upsetting you."

"I just have to." the writer held firm as she continued to watch the monitor.

She couldn't explain why she needed to stay she just knew that it was something she had to do. For him.

Back at ringside Sheamus felt pain all over his body. It was soon coupled with rough hands rolling him onto his back as Henry went for the pin.

He heard the referee slap the mat once and instinct yelled for him to kick out. He did so and the fans began to cheer.

He could hear Mark growling something, but it was hard to decipher through the agony of his body.

The second the World's Strongest Man rolled off of him Sheamus got to his knees and crawled over to the farthest corner, leaning back against the post in a bid to shake off the cobwebs and get his twentieth wind.

"Let's go, Sheamus! Let's go, Sheamus!" the WWE Universe cheered him on.

As Henry approached Sheamus suddenly let loose with a clubbing blow, nailing the larger man in the gut. He did it again before rising to his feet and plying the other man with punches to the head.

Somehow Mark managed to fight through the shots as he picked the Irishman up, giving him a backbreaker onto his tree trunk of a thigh.

Sheamus hit the mat with a groan, his back throbbing

The World's Strongest Man stood over him, raising his arms above his head and allowing the boos to rain down on him. He soon waved the fans away as though they meant nothing to him.

He once again turned his attention to the redheaded man, bring him to his feet by his neck. Instantly he had Sheamus up across his shoulder, squeezing his arms around the other man's middle.

Sheamus cried out in pain, arms thrashing at his sides as his torso was constricted. He could feel the air rapidly leaving his lungs.

He struggled to break free, finally managing to get his hands locked around the other man's wrists. With all of his might he pulled Mark's hand apart, getting the other man to at last release his hold.

He made it to his feet, hammering Mark with brutal shots to his back. He grabbed a hold of his arm, meaning to send him into the corner but Henry was able to reverse it.

The Celtic Warrior was launched across the ring with vicious force. He slammed into the turnbuckle and was sent flying onto his back onto the mat.

Mark casually walked up to the man, even going so far as to step on him on his way to the ropes. From there the World's Strongest Man climbed up to the second rope and got into position, ready to drop his massive weight onto the Irishman's body.

Luckily Sheamus was able to roll out of the way at the last second and Mark hit the canvas with a massive thud. Both men were laid out on the mat and the ref had no choice but to start counting.

By the count of five the resilient Irishman had managed to get to his feet with the aid of the ropes. He moved along the ropes, all the while keeping his eyes locked on his opponent.

"Come on!" he called to the other man, waving him on.

As Henry turned around the Celtic Warrior charged at him, hitting him with an ax handle. The large man teetered but didn't fall. Bellowing, the Irishman hit him twice more. But still the World's Strongest Man wouldn't go down.

Mark tried for a clothesline, which Sheamus ducked under. As the pale man came back he ricocheted of the ropes, planting a flying ax handle into the other man's forehead. The crowd began to cheer as that finally felled the massive wrestler.

Sheamus quickly got to his feet and went after his opponent, drilling him with knees to the forehead again and again and again.

Mark crawled to the ropes and the Irishman came after. He managed to get the other man to his feet and tied up in the ropes before slamming his fist into his chest. Once! Twice! Three times! Four times! Five times!

At the fifth time Mark was able to untangle one of his arms, using his elbow to knock the other man away. But Sheamus wasn't to be deterred. He came right back, tying him up once more and hitting him five more times. The arena erupted into cheers.

As Henry came out of the ropes and staggered around the Irishman was there to meet him, planting a knee into his face. He then charged at him, hitting him with a clothesline and once again knocking him off of his feet.

It took the wind out of him as well, and Sheamus laid on the canvas for a few seconds to catch his breath.

While Mark struggled to get to his feet the Celtic Warrior rose, making his way over to a corner.

Henry spotted him at last and rushed towards him, but at the last second Sheamus used the ring ropes for leverage and jumped up, planting both of his feet into the other man's face.

Mark staggered back and Sheamus used that opportunity to climb to the top rope, waiting. As soon as Henry had turned around and was in position the Celtic Warrior sent himself flying, issuing a flying battering ram onto him.

The second Henry went down Sheamus went for the pin. One! Two!

Mark kicked out at the last second, the crowd groaning. They had been so sure that Sheamus had the match won.

The Celtic Warrior climbed to his feet, arms outstretched at his sides. He glared at the other man and began to beat his chest, signaling that a Brogue Kick was on the way.

The World's Strongest Man turned around and Sheamus went for the move. Unfortunately Henry ducked out of the way at the last second and leveled Sheamus with a clothesline.

Mark waited for Sheamus to get to his feet before he grabbed him, meaning to set him up for the World's Strongest Slam. He was about to do it when Sheamus managed to get free, landing behind him. As Henry turned around the redheaded man nailed him with the Brogue Kick, sending him out onto the ground.

Sheamus felt frustration well up inside of him. Gritting his teeth, he could only look down at the fallen man in rage and aggravation. No! Why did he have to fall out of the ring?!

He climbed out of the ring and went to Henry's side, kneeling down to try and bring him to his feet. But try as he might, he just couldn't get the bigger man up. It was like trying to lift an elephant.

He somehow managed to get Henry to his knees but the World's Strongest Man used that opportunity to drive his fist into Sheamus' gut. He then picked him up and drove him into the ring post.

But the World's Strongest Man wasn't finished there. He turned around, his eyes locking in on the barricade. Not wasting any time, he ran forward and drove both of them into it. Their combined weight caused the barricade to break and both men hit the concrete floor below.

"No!" Ali cried out in alarm from backstage.

Eve gasped and John could only look on with wide eyes, his hands on his head in disbelief. He had never seen anything like that in all of his years there in the WWE.

Sheamus was in a daze, his body-mainly his back and ribs-filled with pain. He slowly opened his eyes and the fog began to lift. In the distance he could hear the sounds of the crowd and someone loudly counting.

He turned his head slightly and suddenly everything became clear. Henry had driven him through the barricade, which had collapsed due to the force. He was now laid out in the crowd and the ref was counting him out.

With great effort the Celtic Warrior managed to roll onto his stomach. Teeth grit in agony, he tried to crawl towards the ring and make it back in before the count out. His body was wracked with pain, his limbs shaking with the effort, but he continued on.

Unfortunately it wasn't to be. He was a few feet away from the ring when the ref reached ten and called for the bell.

Sheamus realized it was over and he collapsed, his body finally giving out.

"Sheamus." Ali breathed, frightened for the man.

Without a word she turned and raced out of the room. Her feet pounded against the cement floor as they carried her down the corridor and towards the entrance to the ring. She soon emerged on the ramp and hurried down to where the injured man lay.

A few of the fans noticed her and they began to cheer, some of them even chanting 'welcome back'. But she took no notice, all of her attention on the redheaded man laid out on the floor.

She reached him in no time, falling to her knees beside him unmoving body. She tried to blink back the tears but they fell down her cheeks anyway.

"Sheamus." she whispered, hands shaking as she laid them tentatively on his torso, "Oh, my love."

He groaned, signaling that he was still awake though he had yet to open his eyes. Ali took that as a good sign, but she was still so afraid for him. To have taken the hit he had and still tried to get back into the ring. . .He truly was the most amazing, the most resilient, man she had ever known.

A wave of love hit her, deep and profound, at that moment. She laid her head upon his chest, just over his heart.

As quiet tears rolled down her face she whispered with all the emotions within her, "I love you."

The Irishman blinked a few times before his eyes fully opened. At first he could see only the bright lights of the arena but soon his vision began clear.

It was at that moment that he felt something warm and soft on his chest. He looked down and discovered a crown of chestnut colored hair, the face of the figure unseen.

Weakly his hand raised, falling onto that hair, and he realized how silky and soft it was to the touch. It felt just like. . .

The figure lifted her head just as Sheamus' eyes closed once more. Ali looked down at him in alarm but she didn't get a chance to check him out as trainers came rushing to the Celtic Warrior's side. Ali was helped to her feet and she backed away, allowing them to look over the fallen wrestler.

It wasn't long before Sheamus' eyes were once again open. A short time later he was sitting up. Soon he was on his feet, a trainer braced on either side of him to keep him upright, and he was helped to the back.

The fans cheered and chanted his name in appreciation as he made his way up the ramp. Ali fell into step behind the procession, her eyes locked on the back of the man she loved.

She continued to follow along as they made their way into the trainer's room.

Sheamus hissed, hand gripping his middle, as he sat on the trainer's table. He raised his head, ready to tell the men that he was all right when he froze, stunned.

His eyes locked in on Ali, who was standing by the far wall and watching him with concern. Unable to help himself he began to scan the entire length of her.

The first thing he had noticed was that she had lost weight. About ten pounds from what he could see. She looked thinner, the curves he appreciated so much having diminished slightly.

Her hair was sleek and straight, pulled back in a ponytail that fell over one shoulder. She looked both completely comfortable and also unbelievable beautiful in a black, sleeveless, blouse that was knotted at her waist and worn jeans. Her ever present charm bracelet twinkled in the light.

A knock came at the door and she turned, going to answer it. It was all Sheamus could do to keep from groaning. The back of her blouse was sheer, giving him a clear view of the black strip of cloth that acted as an undershirt along with the vast expansion of skin.

The lass was either trying to torture him or kill him. He just didn't know which.

Ali opened the door, revealing a worried John.

"How's he doing?" Cena questioned.

"They're checking him out right now." Ali told him.

"Keep me posted?" John requested, "I need to go get ready for my match."

"Of course." Ali offered him a warm smile, "And good luck, _champ_."

"You know it." John gave her a grin and wink before heading off.

The writer closed the door and looked over at Sheamus. He was looking at her with equal parts confusion and wonder.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked her.

"John invited me." Ali said simply as she carefully approached him.

She was nervous about getting too close to him, unsure if she could keep herself from leaping into his arms. The need to do so was so powerful.

"No." Sheamus shook his head, "What are you doin' here wit' me?"

"You were hurt." Ali gaped at him. Was he serious? Of course she would go to him!

He said no more, remaining quiet as the trainers checked him out. Aside from some bruising to his ribs and a few contusions on his back , he was okay to go.

Sheamus slowly rose to his feet, gritting at the pain that sparked in his middle. He thanked the men and, arm around his ribs, he headed for his locker room to change. As he walked he noticed that Ali was following behind him.

"You can go back to Cena now." he stated evenly, unable to meet her gaze.

"I will after I help you." she stated, her tone telling him that she was going to stay and no amount of arguing would change that.

They entered the locker room, Sheamus growing angry. He couldn't have her here. It really would kill him.

"Ah don' need yer help." he grumbled as he sat down on the bench, hissing at the pain that flared up in his ribs.

To her credit Ali wasn't put off. She simply crossed her arms and challenged, "Okay, let's see you undress yourself."

He looked up at her and slowly began to smirk, "So that's what yer really after. Sorry, lass, but Ah meant it when Ah said Ah wanted to move on. And Ah have."

His words stung, but only a little. The revelation John and Eve had given her earlier helped soften the blow.

"Quit stalling and get to it." the writer sighed, adding with a smirk of her own, "If you can."

Sheamus' eyes narrowed at that. So she didn't think he could take care of himself, did she? Well he was going to make her eat her words.

He reached down to untie his boots and promptly sat back up again, holding onto his middle, teeth grit. _Jaysus, _that one had hurt!

"Uh huh, I thought so." Ali quickly knelt before him and started going to work untying them.

Sheamus leaned back against the chair and watched her, brows knit. She worked quickly and efficiently, getting the boots unlaced and removed as soon as possible.

Not meeting his gaze, she then turned her attention to his kneepads.

The Irishman couldn't help but jump as the feeling of her hands on his skin. He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning allowed. He had missed her soft hands and gentle touch.

She had the pads soon off and at last glanced up at him. He saw her begin to blush as she slowly rose to her feet and he knew where her thoughts had gone.

He, too, stood up, staring down at her with blue eyes filled with heat. His hands clenched at his sides so he wouldn't reach for her.

"Ah can do the rest." he told her, voice gruff.

There was no way she was taking his trunks off. He truly would lose him sanity then.

"Okay." Ali murmured as she backed away and turned around.

The Celtic Warrior couldn't help the disappointment that welled up in him at her answer. But he forced it down and got to work finishing undressing. Grabbing a towel and some other things, he turned and made his way into the showers.

Ali closed her eyes and sighed. More than anything she had wanted to help him get undressed. She also wanted to be in the shower with him right now, washing him. But both ideas were dangerous ones and could only lead to trouble.

He emerged a short time later, hair damp and falling on his forehead. He was also, thankfully, wearing a pair of form fitting black boxer briefs.

He made his way over to his clothes reaching for them. Ali noticed how his other hand continued to lay on his ribs, his features tightening slightly in pain.

"I'll do that." she told him as she took his socks and jeans from him.

"Ah'm not a child." he grumbled as he reached for the clothes, "Ah can dress meself!"

"Sheamus, just shut up and do as your told for once." the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He couldn't help but chuckle as her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Well, looks like you still have yer cheek." he quipped.

Ali slowly lowered her hand and began to smile, "And then some."

Oh of that he had no doubt, he thought as he looked her over.

Without a word he turned and took a seat, his way of surrendering. The truth was, he just wanted to get dressed and get out of there. He couldn't handle being this close to her. It was maddening, seeing her before him and not being able to touch her.

Ali once again knelt before him, putting on his socks. Once that was complete she slipped his jeans onto his legs and waited for him to rise before standing, herself. She brought the denim with her, finally resting them on his hips before zipping and buttoning them closed.

She didn't look at him as she went about her tasks and he was actually pretty grateful for that. Just looking into those beautiful blue-green eyes of hers and he knew he would be lost.

She knelt down again, putting on his shoes, before popping right back up and going for his shirt.

"Ah can do this meself." he told her firmly as he took the garment from her, "Um, thanks, Ahlina."

"You're welcome." Ali whispered to him.

It took some doing, and quite a bit of pain, but he managed to get the shirt on and buttoned in a few minutes. He was about to reach for his rollaway but Ali grabbed it, along with his keys.

"Let's go." she announced, making her way to the door.

He stared after her. No. No, she couldn't go with him. He wouldn't be able to control hisself if she went to his hotel room.

"Ah can take it from here." he told her, hurrying to reach her as she stepped out into the hall.

"Sheamus, you need my help to get undressed and into bed." Ali continued on, her pace brisk and her eyes forward, "Besides, John is staying at the same hotel. Once I finish getting you settled I'll just go back to his room."

He looked down at her. Well it seemed easy enough. But he had learned that with Alina nothing was ever easy.

He didn't say a word and Ali took his silence as defeat. Inside she smiled, happy over her victory. It was a start at least.

They reached the hotel a short time later, the pair making their way up to his room. As Ali set his bag down the Irishman made his way over to the bed, sitting carefully on it.

He had taken some pain pills before his shower and they were finally starting to kick in. His body was beginning to feel relaxed, the ache in his ribs lessening somewhat. It was also making him feel very tired.

"Just sit there and I'll get you undressed in no time." Ali told him as she approached and knelt down, going for his shoes.

He was quiet as he watched her work. Her movements were professional but he could see the way her hands shook slightly. She was as affected by him as he was by her. He was just better at hiding it.

Soon his shoes and socks were gone and she rose to her feet, offering him her hand. He stared down at it for a few seconds, contemplating before his larger one enveloped hers. He felt a spark at the touch and he was sure she had as well, if the way her lips parting slightly was any indication.

But neither said a word and as soon as he was up he released her. She couldn't meet his eyes, instead focusing on his chest as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. In an instantly she left his field of vision, kneeling down to help remove the denim.

Ali popped up a short time later, his jeans in her hands. He watched her as she folded them and slipped them into his bag before returning to his side.

His head suddenly felt very heavy and he blinked a few times, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Here, sit down." Ali helped him sit on the bed when she noticed he began to sway slightly. The pain medication really had kicked in big time for him.

She was just unbuttoning his shirt when his hand slowly reached out and covered hers. She looked up to find him staring at her, his gaze unfocused and filled with confusion.

"You came back." he murmured in astonishment, still not believing that she was there.

"Of course I came back." Ali tenderly told him, love shining in her eyes, "I couldn't stay away. Not when you were hurt."

His hand dropped to his lap and she leaned over, pushing his shirt over his broad shoulders and down his arms. While she did that he found himself leaning into her, breathing in her sent.

Lavender and vanilla. There were times, either at his house or while he was lying in bed in some strange hotel room, that he would catch just a whiff of it. On those times he'd instantly turn, thinking she was there.

But she never was. He was always alone.

She finished removing his shirt and placed it aside as she helped ease him back on the bed. She reached for the blanket and covered him, tucking him in as though a mother would a child. Unable to help herself, she began to stroke his hair. She just needed to touch him; assure herself through physical contact that he really was all right.

"At least Ah got to. . .see you. . .one last time. . ." he struggled to stay awake but it was hard.

His eyes began to close, his mind and body beginning to relax even more due to the medication.

He blinked a few more times and through the haze he focused in on her. She was standing over him, looking at him in confusion due to his words.

"What do you mean 'one last time'?" she questioned gently.

"Ah can'. . ." the Irishman murmured as his eyes began to close once more, "Can' love you. . .Gotta let you. . .go. . ."

And with that his breathing grew deep and even with sleep.

The writer stared down at him in surprise, her hand paused in mid-stroke. She slowly removed it and backed away, sinking down into a nearby chair.

She sat there for the longest time, just watching him sleep. Her gaze was unwavering, though sad, as she contemplated.

Even after six months apart he was still pushing her away. She had hoped that maybe, if what John and Eve had said was true, he would finally open up to her. But still he continued to cling to. . .she didn't even know what it was exactly he was clinging to. But it was still there. He wasn't ready to accept or act on his feelings. Maybe he would never be ready.

She couldn't do it anymore. She had fought as long and as hard as she could. But she could no longer fight alone. Now it had to be his choice.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She had to walk away and this time it had to be for good.

She wiped the moisture away and rose, her gaze still on the man sleeping in the bed. A wave of love and sadness hit her, causing her chest to hurt.

Of their own volition, her feet carried her over to the bed. She stared down at Sheamus for a few more moments before she closed her eyes and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

As she pulled back she opened her eyes and discovered two tears on his forehead. She couldn't bring herself to wipe them away though, too worried that she might wake him.

She took two steps back and something clicked in her mind. She glanced down at her charm bracelet, her eyes locked in on one particular charm. As quiet as could be she removed it and placed it on the bedside table.

She then turned and left the room. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus groaned as he rolled over. His eyes instantly opened as his hand traveled to his sore ribs. What a way to wake up.

He blinked a few times before wiping the sleep from his eyes. Groaning and teeth grit, he slowly rose to a sitting position and looked around.

All at once the night before came rushing back to him:

His match with Henry.

The crashing through the barricade.

Alina suddenly being there.

_Alina_. . .

Sheamus looked to the other side of the bed, half expecting her to be there. To his surprise, though, she wasn't.

He cast his eyes around the room, the blue depths narrowing slightly. She didn't appear to be in the room, either.

He eased out of the bed and carefully made his way over to the bathroom. Was she in there? He cautiously peered inside. No Alina.

The Irishman turned around, raking a hand through his hair as confusion set in. Suddenly his eyes lit up as awareness hit him.

Of course! She said she would stay long enough to get him settled and then she'd go to John's room.

He paused, contemplating. Part of him wanted to call Cena's room. He tried to tell himself that he only wanted to make sure she had gotten back okay but he knew that wasn't the truth. What he really wanted was to just hear her voice.

He started to make his way over to the house phone, reaching for it, when he paused. His eyes had landed on something on the nightstand.

Sheamus carefully leaned over the picked the item up, examining it.

A silver lock in the shape of a heart. A charm. One of Alina's charms. . .

It was then that he realized she wasn't in John's room. She wasn't in the hotel. She was gone. And this time it was for good.

His hand closed around the charm so tightly that his heard his knuckles pop. Rage began to rise up within him, burning like acid through his veins.

His eyes constricted and his teeth began to grit. An involuntary growl erupted from deep in his throat.

Unable to keep hold of his emotions any long, he turned and did the only thing he could think to do. He began to tear the hotel room apart. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

** One more chapter to go. I can't believe it's almost finished!**

** Like I'm sure all of you are, I'm bummed at the news that Sheamus will be out of action for four-to-six months with a shoulder injury. I'm really going to miss seeing him on TV each week, but I'm glad he's getting this time to rest and heal. Hopefully this will give him a chance to go back to Ireland and see his family, as well as have some down time for himself. I wish him a speedy recovery. :)**

** Also, if anyone is interested, you can find a link to Ali's **_**SummerSlam**_** outfit on my profile. Such a cute outfit, I thought it was just perfect for her.**


	31. 26: Happily Ever After?

Sheamus sat in his locker room that night, getting ready for _Raw_. The trainers had insisted that he take a few days off and recoup but he had told them in no uncertain terms that that wasn't going to happen. He had a few hurt ribs, not a couple of broken legs. He could, and would, fight.

Besides, after this morning he was just itching for a fight. He had a lot of anger he needed to work though.

Plus he needed the money to pay the hotel for repair costs to his room.

He wandered over to his bag and opened it, pulling out the charm. He sank onto a nearby bench and raised it to his eye, examining it. Just the sight of it caused his already sore gut to clench.

He closed his eyes as his hand tightened around the charm. Why did she have to come? He was getting by just fine without her.

He opened his eyes and chuckled humorlessly to himself. Who was he kidding? He was existing but he hadn't been living. Not since that night six months ago when she had left.

He wanted her. He wanted her so damn much that it hurt.

A knock came at the door, bringing him out of his thoughts. He promptly slipped charm back into his bag before going to answer it.

John stood there greeting him with a warm smile, a thick stack of papers in his hand.

"Hey, fella." Sheamus nodded, "What do you have there?'

"Mind if I come in?" John offered.

Sheamus moved out of the way, motioning for him to enter. The former WWE champion stepped inside, closing the door behind him. When he turned back to Sheamus he handed him the stack.

"What is this?" the Irishman questioned.

"Ali's book." John told him, "She, uh, she gave me an advanced copy. She sold it to a publishing company about a month ago. It's gonna hit the bookstores in about three months."

Sheamus looked up at him in wonder, pride welling up in his heart.

"She did it." He couldn't help but grin, "Ah knew she had it in her. That's wonderful news."

"I thought you should have it. Read it." John nodded towards the pages, "I mean, she did dedicate it to you after all."

Sheamus' eyes widened slightly and he quickly looked down. Hands shaking, he carefully turned to the next page and read the dedication:

_ For Sheamus - _

_ "Not for me the cold calm kiss _

_ Of a virgin's bloodless love; _

_ Not for me the saint's white bliss, _

_ Nor the heart of a spotless dove. _

_ But give me the love that so freely gives _

_ And laughs at the whole world's blame."_

He stared down at the words with eyes filled with equal parts sorrow and anger. Unable to even look at the book anymore, he practically slammed it down on a nearby table.

"It doesn' matter." he told the other man with a resolved shake of his head.

"How can you say that it doesn't matter, man?!" John was practically yelling, "You want her! You miss her!"

"She deserves better!" Sheamus yelled at last, face turning red and eyes burning like fire, "Don' you understand that?! Ah can' give her what she needs!"

"Come off it!" John groaned, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head.

He turned back to the Irishman and pressed, "Look, I know you want to protect her. I get it, I do. But you can't spend your whole life worrying that something is going to happen to her.

"And another thing," he went on when it looked like Sheamus was going to protest, "She can get hurt _anywhere_. With or without you. Hell, she could be all the way back in Portland and something bad could happen to her."

Sheamus paused, eyes beginning to narrow. The idea that she could be across the country, hurt and alone, made him sick.

He turned away, scrubbing a hand over his face. When he turned back to the other man, though, he was once again determined.

"She deserves a man who can love her." he raised his hands up at his sides, appearing hopeless, "Ah just don' have it in me to give."

"Okay then let me ask you something." Cena looked him dead in the eye, "You pushed her away because you were afraid she was going to get hurt again. You don't think that's love?"

Sheamus opened his mouth but promptly closed it again. Though John made a good point he refused to let go of his beliefs.

"Let me ask you this," John went on, unrelenting, "Do you wake up every morning and find yourself rolling over and reaching for her even though she's not there?"

The Irishman's eyes widened slightly, realization hitting him. How did he know?

"Yeah." he replied slowly.

"When you go to bed at night," Cena questioned, "Is hers the last face you see before you go to sleep?"

"Every night." Sheamus said quietly.

"When you were with her, did you do everything you could just to make her smile or hear her laugh?" John asked, "And when you did, did if make you feel like a hero?"

Sheamus felt an involuntary smile grace his lips as he remembered back, "Ah did. And yeah, it did."

"Did your day instantly get better the _second _you saw her?"

"She always had a way of doin' that." Sheamus murmured thoughtfully.

"Would you cut off your own arm if it meant that she would never have to feel another moment of pain?"

"Yeah." the Celtic Warrior admitted, his smile fading away.

"And even after six months do you still find yourself wanting her so badly that it physically hurts?"

The Irishman couldn't even respond to that. All he could manage was a nod.

"Face it, _fella_," John told him with a grin, "You love her."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring. Sheamus looked on in confusion as he removed a key and handed it to him.

"Key to Ali's apartment." the former WWE champion clarified, "Now stop being an idiot and go get your woman back."

He turned and made his way to the door. He opened it and paused, turning back to him.

"You know, she's not seeing anyone." he gave the other man one last bit of information, offering a bittersweet smile, "Truth is, I think she's still waiting for you."

Sheamus closed his eyes and cursed softly, a maelstrom of emotions going through him. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking down at the key in his hand thoughtfully.

Without another word Cena left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

As John made his way down the hall he slowly drew to a stop, eyes locking in on Eve, who was standing a few feet away and talking to Gail.

Something came over him and his features filled with resolve. His pace quickened as he hurried down the corridor towards her.

Eve was just about to mention going out after the show when she suddenly felt someone clamp a hand on her arm and spin her around.

"John!" she gasped, surprised, "What are you-"

She never got to finish her sentence as Cena yanked her into his arms and began to kiss her hungrily. The Diva stood in stunned silence for all of two seconds before she gripped at his shoulders and returned the embrace.

Gail watched the pair with a snicker before rolling her eye and sighing, "About time you two did that."

.

.

.

.

.

"And so Louisa would spend her time writing passionate letters to Emerson." Maxwell Sutton spun the tale with great delight to his companion, "But she would never send them, you see. She'd sit in a tree outside his house and sing to him at midnight. She's leave wild flowers on his doorstep. But during all that time old Ralph Waldo had no idea the young Alcott had a crush."

Ali laughed and shook her head, leading the way to the front door of her apartment.

"_Little Women _is one of my favorite books." she confided as they walked, "I think I've read it once a year since I was ten-years-old. To think that Louisa May Alcott might have gotten the inspiration for Professor Bhaer on Ralph Waldo Emerson. . ."

It was Friday night and she and her agent, Maxwell, had just come back from a celebratory dinner. It was Maxwell's idea, his way of congratulating her on getting her novel published.

At first the writer had declined. But her agent, being the persistent bulldog that he was, wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

She had to admit it had been a nice evening. One where she had actually enjoyed herself. If was funny, but she was starting to feel human again.

They approached the door and she turned from him to unlock it. As she opened it Maxwell raised his hand and leaned against the doorframe, blocking her entrance.

Ali took a step back and stared up at him, her face a mixture of surprise and weariness. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Yes?" she asked softly, looking up at him expectantly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in for a drink?" he smiled down at her slyly, brown eyes twinkling.

"Sorry, I don't drink." Ali shrugged and started to slip under his arm.

But Maxwell again blocked her path and placed a warm hand on her waist, halting her retreat. Ali sighed again and turned to him.

"What about coffee?" he persisted.

"Sorry but I don't drink coffee, either." Ali took a step back, away from his slowly traveling hand.

Maxwell slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned his shoulder against the jam. The ever present leer was still on his lips.

"Ali, can't you see that I'm attempting to seduce you?" he asked gently.

"Max, can't you see that I'm not interested?" Ali laughed good-naturedly, "Look, you're a great agent. And I hope that we become good friends. But I'm not interested in you in a romantic way. I'm sorry."

Maxwell let out a sigh and looked down at his feet. With a shrug of his shoulders and a hand going through his curly, sandy blonde hair, he straightened and gave her a boyish grin.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." he chuckled and dropped a soft kiss onto the top of her head, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." Ali nodded with a smile.

And with that, he stepped away from her doorway and walked off down the hall. Ali watched after him for a few moments before she turned and slipped into her apartment, locking the door behind her.

She was just about to reach for the light switch when she heard a slight rustling behind her. As she turned she suddenly caught sight of a large figure surging across the room.

She had little time to react before he was on her, taking hold of her and lifting her up. He brought her up against the hard surface of the door, her hands caught in his steely grasp and pressed on either side of her head. His body, far harder than the wood at her back, held her tightly in place.

Instantly the assailant's head was at her neck, his lips rubbing against the skin he found there. Those lips soon parted and his teeth began to nip at her flesh, planting gentle, then not so gentle, bites there before he laved them with the rough texture of his tongue.

Ali's eyes closed at the feel of his mouth on her and that familiar pressure began to rise up from within her center. Instinctually one of her thighs rose up, her leg wrapping around his waist.

She turned her head to one side and planted kisses against his spiky red hair, whispering his name as though it were a prayer, "Sheamus."

As always, the sound of his name on her lips undid him. He quickly turned his head and ground his mouth against hers in a soul searing kiss. He forced her lips apart and his tongue surged forward to taste her.

Ali whimpered against his mouth and arched her body towards his, desperate to touch him. To feel him touch her. Her tongue curled with his, mating and lapping. Doing everything she longed to do with her hands.

Sheamus continued to ravage her with his mouth, sucking on her tongue before feeding her his own. He tasted every inch of her mouth, wanting to once again put it to memory.

He pulled back slightly, his lips mere inches from hers, and he growled, "Who is he?"

At the tightly leashed anger, the possessiveness of his tone, Ali's heart began to soar. He was jealous. He cared. But above all that, he was there.

He took hold of her shoulders and gave her a small shake, once again grounding out, "Who is he?"

"Nobody." Ali smiled up at him in the darkness, "My new agent. He's just a friend, nothing more."

"Good." Sheamus muttered before once more taking hold of her and raising her higher in his arms. He pressed her back against the door and returned to ravaging her mouth.

Ali's hands traveled up to his head, gripping his hair and holding him to her. She returned his embrace with just as much fervor, just as much passion.

Soon they were forced to part, to feed their air starved lungs. Their breathing, hard and raspy, filled the otherwise silent room.

Ali, needing to see him, to assure herself that he was really there, reached over and hit the light switch.

Suddenly the front room was bathed in bright light and Sheamus' intense blue eyes, which were locked on her face, came to view. His hair was unruly, more so than usual, as though he had been raking his fingers through it again and again. Stubble marred his cheeks where the skin was usually bare. He glared at her, his chest heaving. Something dark and unknown danced in his gaze.

"Why did you leave me?" he demanded, his voice harsh.

Ali found she couldn't speak, couldn't find the right answer. She knew it would be difficult but she never imagined, never hoped, that he would feel her absence so deeply.

"I. . ." she swallowed and tried again, "I-I thought that maybe it would be better that way."

"Thought it'd be better that way . ." Sheamus released her, letting her slide down the length of his body with a sweet friction that sparked through them both.

But he didn't move, instead keeping her pressed up against the door. As though he were afraid she would disappear the second he stepped back.

He continued to glare down at her, looking like he either wanted to kiss her again or shake her. Ali thought with mild amusement that he might actually do both.

"When Ah realized you were gone Ah tore the place apart." he suddenly grabbed a hold of her and gave her a shake, "Do ya know what that did to me? Wakin' up and findin' you had left?"

"I think I have an idea." Ali murmured faintly.

She still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he was really there. That he had come for her. It brought a wondrous smile to her lips.

Sheamus took in her expression and found some of his anger subsiding. It was clear that she was happy to see him.

_ Feck_, happy wasn't a strong enough word for the emotions dancing in her eyes and over her face. It made his gut clench and for the first time in a long time he dared to hope.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, rubbing it with a hand that shook slightly. Ali's eyes instantly closed and she leaned into his touch, reveling in the feel of it.

But she wanted more. She wanted to feel his hands, those wonderful, strong hands, all over her body. She wanted to go to heights only he could take her.

She wanted _him_.

Ali opened her eyes, her blue-green depths burning on his blue ones. Sheamus swallowed, his eyes narrowing with desire. There was no mistaking her look or what it meant.

Without a word he swept her up into his arms, his mouth once more meeting hers. Not breaking the kiss, he carried her through the apartment and towards her bedroom.

Once he reached the foot of her bed he sat her down and pulled back, his hands on either side of her face. From there he simply stared at her. Taking all of her in. Never wanting to forget that moment.

Just a week had passed since last he saw her, but it was like she had grown more beautiful. There was a glow about her. Brighter now than when he had first seen it. It seemed to radiate from her, shining like a beacon; calling him to her.

Ali gasped softly for air, her chest heaving, as she stared lovingly into his intense blue eyes.

"I'm loving you." she whispered tenderly.

Sheamus' eyes closed painfully as he groaned and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Ali smiled and laid her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat pounding in her ears. She was sure that hers, as well, was beating at the same tempo.

"All this time." he murmured darkly, "Ah was so stupid! Ah was tryin' so hard to fight it when it was so easy."

"What?" Ali asked gently as she leaned back and looked up at him.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, his face full of equal parts tenderness and hesitancy. The words were on the tip of his tongue, screaming to come out. Words that he now realized had been there from practically the first moment he saw her. Even when he tried to stop himself from feeling them.

But he couldn't do it anymore. He needed to say them. He wanted to shout them over the city, the need was so great.

"_Is tú mo ghrá_." he finally told her, a world of conviction in those four words, "Ah love you, Ahlina."

Tears spilled down Ali's cheeks and she smiled. She had wanted to hear those words for so long. Had dreamed of doing so. But there had always been a part of her that wouldn't allow herself to give in to those hopes. Couldn't because she was so afraid of the pain she would feel when they didn't come.

But they had come. He had said them. He meant them. He loved her.

She lifted her hand to his cheek, her fingers lovingly stroking the skin there. Sheamus placed his hand over hers and leaned a kiss into her palm. He returned her smile as he slipped his fingers into her hair and gently tilted her head back to stare deeply into her eyes.

"Ah love you." he told her again in a husky voice.

His eyes slowly traveled to the bed and lingered for a few moments before they returned to her face. Ali knew exactly what he wanted and wasted no time.

She took a step back and began unbuttoning her blouse. She had managed to undo two of the buttons when his large hand closed over hers. She looked up to find him watching her, his eyes dark with passion.

Without a word he eased her hand away. And with his eyes still locked on hers, he continued to undo the buttons until the last one fell away. Gently he slid the fabric off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor with a slight 'whoosh'.

Next he pulled her to him and reached around, undoing her skirt from the back. It, too, followed her blouse to the floor.

Ali stepped out of her heels and glanced back to Sheamus, now only clad in her pale lavender, lace bra and matching panties.

Sheamus feasted on her body, his hunger and approval apparent. His eyes soon scaled up to her face and, with one hand, he reached behind her and swiftly undid her twist. Her mass of chestnut brown curls swept out around her in a whisper, falling along her shoulders and down her back.

"Yer beautiful." he growled, "So beautiful that you make me hurt, sweetness. Do you know that? Do you know what you do to me?"

Ali smiled as more tears fell. He instantly reached his large hands out, cupping her cheeks as his thumbs brushed the moisture away.

"Who's the writer here?" she teased tenderly.

Sheamus grinned and reached for the buttons on his shirt. Now it was Ali's turn to stop him.

More shy than him, she instead stared at his chest as she undid the buttons and separated the fabric. Sheamus shrugged out his shirt and Ali took a step back, taking in the sight of him.

He was so beautiful. Broad shouldered and expansive chest, the color of marble. Freckles lightly dusted his skin and each ab was well defined.

Hand trembling, she reached out and lightly placed her hand on his chest, just over his heart. She smiled as she felt it beat against her palm.

Sheamus took her hand in his and sent a searing kiss into her palm.

He quickly kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans and boxer briefs. Now he stood before her, gloriously naked.

Ali felt a blush warm her cheeks at the sight of his evident arousal and it made Sheamus love her all the more. After all this time, she was still the wee innocent.

His smile slowly died on his lips as he reached out and undid the front clasp of her bra. Ali's own smile melted away and she stared up at him with passion and wonder. He slide her bra off her shoulders and stared at her breasts. They instantly rose up, nipples tightening, as if awaiting his touch.

Sheamus slowly knelt before her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. His hands splayed across her back as he urged her forward, his hot mouth devouring one taunt peak.

Ali's eyes instantly slammed shut and her head fell back as a moan escaped her lips. Her fingers found their way to his hair and held tight as he made love to her breast with his lips and teeth and tongue. He nipped at the tender flesh before placing loving kisses there.

Ali's head fell forward and she pressed kisses against the top of his head has he turned his attention to her other breast and gave it the same loving care.

Her legs started to tremble, the limbs threatening to betray her. Just when she thought she might collapse under the sweet assault he instantly rose to his feet and picked her up in his arms.

He was on the bed in moments, laying her back against the pillows. Seconds later he was stretched out along side her, one of his hands finding it's way to her breast. He began to kneed the tender flesh as his mouth once more captured hers.

Ali ran her greedy hands up and down his arms, his chest. Her need to touch him was so great. She took hold of his buttocks and pulled him closer, nestling his sex against the juncture of her thighs in wanton desire.

At the contact Sheamus pulled back, hissing with pleasure/pain. He looked at her through hooded eyes, his features tight with intent. She met his gaze head on, silently telling him she shared the same need.

Without a word he sat up and took hold of her panties, yanking them down her hips and over her legs. Without a backwards glance he tossed them over his shoulder and came back to her side. Instantly Ali's legs parted and his hand stole between them. He parted her folds, finding her center. Ali gasped and her eyes began to close as he slipped one finger inside of her.

"Don'." he commanded and her eyes instantly opened, meeting his, "Look at me. Ah want to see you."

Their gazes locked and held as he began to pump his finger in and out of her. He licked his lips and stole a kiss as another digit joined the first.

Ali's breathing grew shallower and whimpers began to escape her as she felt the tension in her center grow more and more taunt with each stroke. His thumb began to brush against her sensitive nub, adding to the sensations, and she knew it wasn't going to be much longer.

Higher and higher she climbed until, at last, she fell over the edge. Spasm after spasm rocked her body and she had to close her eyes as her head fell back in abandon, a luminous smile gracing her lips.

Sheamus took it in, knowing that he would never see a more beautiful sight. He withdrew his hand only to trial it up her side and grip the back of her neck as he brought her forward for another thorough kiss.

Ali's hands gripped at his shoulders as her tongue met his stroke-for-stroke. She whimpered against his lips and he growled in response, his other hand coming out to grasp her hip and pull her tighter against his hard body.

She could feel his erection, like heated steel, against her and it caused her to moan.

Sheamus pulled back, chest heaving and eyes dark.

"Now." he said roughing and she nodded, unable to speak.

He settled firmly over her and as her legs parted he slide between them. Taking hold of her hips, thrusting himself into her in one fluid motion.

The sudden action caused them both to pause, gasping at having been joined once more. They began to tremble, the pleasure from the coupling so great that it washed over them again and again; threatening to consume them in it's fire.

Sheamus leaned his forehead against Ali's and slammed his eyes shut, his teeth grit. Everything in him was screaming for him to continue but he savagely held it off. Night after night he had dreamed of being inside of her again. Now that he finally was he wanted to make the moment last as long as he could.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, the pair sharing a long steady gaze. Ali was staring up at him, love shinning in her eyes. But with it also came yearning and need and she silently begged for him to continue.

Slowly, so slowly that both thought they would burn up from the inside out, Sheamus began to move within her. He slid in and out of her with long, deep strokes, drawing out the sensations and letting their passions slowly climb up the peak.

Ali whimpered as she felt the pressure build. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, ankles locking at the small of his back. She held onto him tightly, moving with him. They never broke eye contact, the pair sharing a deep, heated gaze.

Sheamus could see she was about to shatter and he slipped his hand in between them, once again going for that small bundle of nerves. A few strokes and she came apart, crying out in ecstasy as the world slipped away from her. He felt her tense, her inner muscles milking him, and that all he needed to erupt.

He came with a howl of triumph, feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling before.

They lay together afterwards, Ali on top and his arms tightly wrapped around her. He continually ran his fingers through her hair or stroked her back. Ali couldn't keep the dreamy smile off of her lips. How she had missed him.

He reached out and took hold of the hand that was laying over his heart, bringing it to his lips and pressing a warm kiss into her open palm. She leaned over, smiling brightly, before he kissed her lips as well.

She hummed with pleasure and he answered with a rumble deep in his chest. She eventually pulled back and settled back onto his chest, snuggling closer to him.

He kept a hold of her hand, eyes studying the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Why did you leave me the charm, lass?' he asked suddenly and Ali blinked in surprise at the unexpected query.

She turned to him and he went on, "Ah have it in the pocket of me jeans. Ah've been carryin' it wit' me since you left it and Ah plan on puttin' it back on yer wrist when Ah have a mind to get out of this bed."

He flashed her a devilish grin and a wink, "But that's not goin' to be for a few days."

Ali laughed at his antics. How she missed this boyish, fun-loving side to him.

She grew thoughtful, something poignant coming over her as she explained, "I told you the stories behind the pen and book charms but I never told you the one about the last."

He watched her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.

"You see, my mom and dad and John bought me the first two." she clarified, "But the locked heart, well that's one I bought myself.

"It was a symbol of my heart." she told him quietly, "Something I always thought I would never give away."

It was then that realization hit him and he understood now why she had left it with him that night. Her way of giving him what was once unattainable.

He looked at her in wonder and her smile grew tender, "You've always had it. This was just my way of showing you."

He instantly pulled her to him, crushing her mouth against his own. His kiss was fervent and absolute, showing her just how much he cared for her.

It eventually ended and he pulled her tightly to him, hand cupping the back of her head as he held it to his chest. He couldn't believe the depths of her feelings. How she could love with her whole heart and so freely.

"When did you know you loved me?"

Ali looked up at him in surprise, caught off guard by the question. She snuggled back against him and sighed, thinking back.

"I'm not really sure." she admitted, offering him a loving smile, "I don't really know when it actually happened. I can't pinpoint the exact moment."

She grew thoughtful, "Looking back, I'm sure I was already in love with you that amazing night. You know, when you took me out to the play and for dinner in New York City."

She sighed, hugging him tightly as she once again laid her head on his chest, "I remember standing there with you on that balcony and. . .I told myself that if you asked me to sleep with you I would say 'yes'. I know I wouldn't, couldn't, have done that unless I was in love with you."

She went on, "I finally started to _realize_ it during your cage match with Randy Orton."

Sheamus nodded, taking in her words.

She sighed, looking up at him tenderly, "I remember standing backstage and watching you two practically killing one another. Every time he hit you or you slammed against that cage I felt my breath leave me; felt my heart break just a little bit more. I _knew_ then that I loved you."

He gazed down at her in wonder. To think, if only he would have pushed aside his anger and foolish pride, they could have been happier so much sooner. . .

"So what about you?" she asked, grinning at him, "When did you realizes that you loved me?"

Mischief began to dance in his blue eyes as he licked his lips and murmured, "That night on the tour bus, when Ah undressed you. Or maybe t'was the mornin' after, wakin' up wit' yer sweet body against mine."

He howled with laughter as Ali giggled, playfully swatting at his chest.

"That wasn't love, that was lust." she huffed, pouting as she rolled off of him and gave him her back, "And that's not the same thing."

She felt his arms come around her and she couldn't keep from smiling as he pulled her tighter against him, his nose nuzzling into her hair.

"Maybe not." he murmured, voice husky as he breathed in her scent, "But Ah still wanted to bury meself deep inside you."

She shivered at his frank words, earning a smile from the Irishman. He rolled her over, meeting her gaze as he looked down at her tenderly.

He stroked her cheek, searching her eyes as he murmured, "Ah think Ah fell in love wit' you that night at the house show. When Ah told you to give me a massage and you hesitated because you didn' want to aggravate the bruise on my shoulder. Ah had never met anyone so kind and considerate before."

He smirked, "Of course Ah didn' know it at the time. Ah kept tellin' meself that what Ah was feelin' was affection, lust, anythin' but what it truly was."

Ali looked up at him in amazement, "You felt it that soon?"

"Ah believe so." he nodded before leaning down and capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss.

While she was enjoying the kiss there was still something that plagued the back of her mind. She broke the embrace and pulled back, staring at him in question. He arched an eyebrow and bobbed his head, motioning for her to go on.

"How did you get into my apartment, anyway?" she inquired.

Sheamus began to grin with embarrassment, "Uh, actually. . .it was John. He gave me his spare key. Told me to stop bein' an _eejit_ and go get me woman back."

"I'm glad he did." Ali beamed and the Irishman agreed.

"He's a good friend." he told her, meaning it, "Ah know Ah don' deserve it, after everythin' Ah did to him, but Ah appreciate everythin' he's done for me."

"So what would you have done if I'd invited Max in?" the writer suddenly asked, a wicked light in her eyes.

An involuntary growl emerged from the man's throat as his arms tightened around her, "Ah would have kicked his arse out and then had me way wit' you."

Ali beamed up at him and Sheamus returned the expression. Their smiles slowly began to fade, though, as he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." the writer murmured as she pulled back and gazed lovingly up at him.

"That's good." he told her, voice thick with emotion, "Because _Jaysus_ knows Ah'm in love wit' you."

.

_._

_._

_ Beauty and reformed Beast were once again reunited, drawn back together over the intense love they shared; and peace at last came over the WWE kingdom._

_ But unfortunately for hero and heroine their tranquility wasn't to last long. For there were dark clouds on the horizon. Dark clouds who were intent on coming between the pair and separating them for good. Dark clouds who would also beacon _The Return of the Beast_._

_ But I'm getting ahead of myself, dear readers. For that is a tale for another time._

_ Until then. . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

** And there you have it.**

** I want to give a MASSIVE 'Thank you' to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. **

** I also want to give a sincere 'Thank you' to those of you who stuck with me through insanely long hiatuses and one huge rant. The fact that you did means more than I can say. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys are truly 'The Best In the World'.**


End file.
